Seguir a la Razón o al Instinto
by MaryG11
Summary: King Cold destruyó la Tierra pero con el se llevó a una bebé de ojos azules criandola como su hija, él un príncipe orgulloso de una raza guerrera. Ambos se conocieron cada uno con sus propias intenciones.Tú origen no te define aunque todo esté en tu contra, a un cuando ella es hermana del ser que más odias y el pertenece a la raza que su familia más aborrece ¡EPILOGO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

 **No pude evitarlo, la idea llegó a mi y tuve que escribirla.**

Nota: los diálogos estarán entre guiones, y los pensamientos serán escritos entre comillas (") y en cursiva.

Declaimer: Descargo toda responsabilidad los personajes utilizados en este Fic son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Año 735, King cold, el dirigente secreto de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, se encontraba resolviendo asuntos importantes en un pequeño planeta ubicado en la galaxia del norte. El rey Cold era un ser de temer, y nadie absolutamente nadie podía pasar por encima de él. Este grave error fue cometido por un científico terrestre.

El Dr. Briefs era un científico que se dió a conocer en el vasto universo al trabajar junto a la patrulla galáctica en donde sus inventos y mejoras favorecian a todos aquellos que pertenecían a ella.

Las noticias corren rápido y llegaron a oídos del rey Cold y sus hijos Freezer y Cooler, en ese momento no dudaron en pedir o más bien exigir al Dr. Briefs que trabajará para ellos, con ayuda de su tecnología su conquista del universo sería más fácil. Briefs tenía conocimiento de quién era Cold y su familia. En cuanto recibió la propuesta o más bien amenaza de parte de estos el se negó, jamás trabajaría para personas que se dedicaban a exterminar razas y conquistar planetas. Claramente está fue una gran ofensa para los dirigentes de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, por lo que el rey decidió ir él mismo a resolver problemas con Briefs.

En aquel momento el científico se encontraba en su casa en la tierra disfrutando de un periodo de inactividad en la patrulla galáctica, pasaba los días al lado de su adorada esposa Bunny y su pequeña hija Bulma.

Su paz fue interrumpida por un ser de complexión grande, claramente de otra raza, con cuernos y piel en tono morado y blanco.

-Conque tú eres el científico de la patrulla galáctica-

Briefs no estaba seguro quién era aquel ser que se encontraba ahí, pero claramente no era alguien en que confiar -A sí es yo soy el Dr. Rudolf Briefs, ¿Quién eres tu?-.

-Mi nombre es Cold- En ese momento cientos de temores invadieron al científico claramente sabía quién era y tenía en mente a que venía.

-El rey cold, ¿Que desea?-

-Nadie se burla de mí, nadie sobrevive después de negarme algo, y tú… Estás condenado- En ese momento por las escaleras bajaba una mujer esbelta, muy bella con cabello rubio, que se sorprendió al ver la escena. -¿Quien es el querido?-

-Bunny sube con Bulma y no salgas del cuarto por nada del mundo- Ella no tuvo que oír dos veces eso Rudolf era alguien bastante tranquilo y despreocupado claramente si él decía eso sería algo serio, Bunny corrió escaleras arriba, pero fue detenida por un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha, derribandola y cayendo de la escalera. Cold había lanzado un rayo de ki hacia ella.

- **Bunny…-** Rudolf corrió hacia su esposa pero fue detenida por un fuerte golpe que lo derribó y lo mando a estrellarse a la pared, fue tomado del cuello por Cold. -Es tu fin científico, morirás por haberte negado a trabajar para mi, te are sufrir, acabare con este maldito planeta, violare a tu mujer la mataré a golpes frente a ti y después te partiré el cuello en dos-.

Estas palabras acabararon con Briefs, no había palabras para describir todo lo que en ese momento presenció, los gritos de su mujer y el incapaz de hacer algo mataron su alma, Cold cumplió y Bunny pereció por una brutal golpiza después de un calvario, en ese momento Briefs ya no era consciente de sí, lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir a Cold, para después este le partirse los brazos, una pierna, una lluvia de golpes y por último su cuello partido en dos, para por fin acabar con su sufrimiento.

Cold dió la orden de inspeccionar la gran casa, llevarse toda la tecnología o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de interés. Los soldados entraron y cumplieron las órdenes, la casa fue saqueada, cada máquina, plano, libro, dibujó todo sería llevado, Cold miraba con interés la cultura terrestre, mientras analizaba todo lo ocurrido recordó cierta frase de Briefs a su esposa " _Bunny sube con Bulma y no salgas del cuarto por nada del mundo",_ entonces Cold se preguntó qué era esa Bulma, la curiosidad llamó su atención y subió por las escaleras con rumbo por el cual la mujer planeaba dirigirse, un pasillo con varias puertas a los lados, inspeccionó cada una no muy seguro de lo que buscaba, cuartos vacíos, habitaciones, una biblioteca y por último al final del gran pasillo, Cold se abrió paso por la pequeña puerta marrón, una habitación más está era más grande, entró no muy seguro de porque perdía su tiempo, luego cierto ruido llamó su atención, una pequeña respiración tan leve, que para cualquier oído era imperceptible pero no para él, atento a eso se dirigió a un pequeño montículo cubierto por telas blancas, que al quitar dejaban ver una pequeña niña de no más de dos años de vida, que se encontraba tiernamente dormida, -Conque tú eres Bulma-, Cold se burlaba de la inocencia de aquella cría sus padres acababan de morir y ella estaba tiernamente dormida, levantó su mano y apuntó con su dedo índice al pequeño pecho de la niña, estaba a punto de matarla, cuando la pequeña despertó y abrió los ojos de manera repentina, lo que lo desconcertó, aquella tenía los ojos del azul más hipnótico que había visto, sus pequeños ojos reflejaban algo que Cold no supo identificar, la observo bien, su pelo de ese tono azul, su piel blanca, esos ojos le recordaban al mar del planeta td43, parpadeo para darse cuenta que la niña no le quitaba los ojos de encima como si buscara algo, si quisiera reconocerlo -Acabo de matar a tus padres, y ahora te mataré a ti-

La niña cambió su expresión por una cara de fastidio, frunció las cejas, esto le dió mucha gracia " _Una pequeña insignificante cosa, pero con actitud, bueno supongo que me entendió al fin y al cabo es hija de Briefs del gran científico"_ Sus pensamientos entonces le dieron una idea, tenía en sus manos una oportunidad la pequeña cría de Briefs seguramente heredera del gran intelecto de su padre sería de ayuda en su reino, y aunque a un fuera un bebé podría criarla a su manera y en pocos años ponerla a trabajar, y sacar el mejor provecho de ella, una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro tenía una pieza de oro para moldear a su manera, Cold decidió llamar a su soldado elite.

-Señor le reportó que toda la tecnología a sido llevada a la nave-

-Quiero que se lleven todo lo que está en este cuarto, y el de alado, el que está lleno de libros, además lleva contigo a esa cría, cuidala si algo le pasa tu mueres-

Esas palabras desconcertaron y asustaron al soldado Crazo, dió las órdenes a los demás soldados mientras Cold se iba a su nave, se acercó a aquel montículo y tomó a la pequeña criatura en sus manos, nunca antes había cargado un bebé, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero lo haría órdenes eran órdenes, los soldados subieron a la nave y despegó. Cuando salieron de la atmósfera Cold envío su poder de destrucción al pequeño planeta y en cuestión de minutos este fue destruido. Después de los suceso la nave inició su camino de regreso a la base central, Cold pensaba en que su plan con la pequeña niña había resultado un éxito. Luego un ruido interrumpió su paz, un lloriqueo rompía con el silencio.

Crazo entró con la pequeña niña en brazos llorando sin parar.

-¡Caya a esa cosa!-

-Señor no he podido hacerlo, no entiendo a las crías, espero sus órdenes de qué hacer con ella-

El rey estaba a punto de hablar cuando la niña lo diviso con la mirada y de inmediato guardó silencio, -Llama a Tarena-

Tarena era una sirvienta encargada de la comida del rey, una extraterrestre de una especie extinta por el mismo.

-Si rey enseguida voy-

-Soldado Crazo deja a esa cosa en el suelo-

El obedeció y dejó a la pequeña humana en el piso, para luego salir por la puerta, la niña no le despegaba la mirada de él lo que de cierta manera lo desconcertaba, con la poca fuerza de la pequeña está intentó ponerse de pie fallando varias veces, y cayendo en el intento, ninguna de las veces la niña lloro, lo que llamó la atención de Cold, pues sabía que esos golpes le habían dolido era muy débil, poco después la niña logró pararse, equilibrarse y dar unos pequeños pasos en dirección a el, la niña cayó poco antes de lograr alcanzarlo, pero no se dió por vencida, volvió a levantarse y camino hasta tocar la pierna de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocosa?-, El estaba a punto de patearla pero había algo en esa mirada que llamaba su atención, entonces sin entender el porqué se agachó y tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña, era una cosa insignificante para él casi nada comparado a su gran tamaño.

Entonces la pequeña de mirada azul tomó uno de sus dedos con su pequeña mano, en ese momento algo cambió en Cold, algo cambio en cómo esa niña influiria en su vida.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Tarena que miro con desconcierto la escena presente en ese momento -Rey me mandó a hablar-

-Esta criatura es… Digamos mi nueva adquisición y tú serás responsable de su cuidado, trajimos varias cosas de su planeta inspeccionalas algo de ello debe de ser para su cuidado-. Cold se acercó a Tarena para darle a la pequeña, la tomó en brazos y se quedo viendo. -Eres hermosa- Sin más ella salió. Las semana pasaron Cold sin saber porque pasaba tiempo con la pequeña bebé, ahora su gran sala en la nave era adornada por una pieza de mobiliario que desentonaba completamente el lugar, una cuna en la cual la pequeña niña descansaba. Pasaba varios minutos al día observándola cómo se entretenía con cualquier cosa, y aún a su corta vida demostrando una actitud desafiante, qué tal vez era lo que más llamaba su atención

Esto causaba en el una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa que encontraba camino en sus labios. El viaje terminó y Cold regreso a su base de operaciones, rápidamente destino un área para su pequeña azul, nombre que había dedicado para la pequeña, Tarena cuidaba de ella y el rey sin darse cuenta poco a poco fue a acostumbrándose a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

"Conoce a tu nueva hermana"

Los meses pasaron y Cold se dió cuenta de algo que ya intuía Bulma era muy inteligente, a sus cortos cuatro años de vida, Bulma ya hablaba no a la perfección con problemas de dicción de cualquier niño, mostrando superioridad, Cold ya consideraba a la pequeña Bulma como su hija, y Bulma ya consideraba a Cold como su padre y lo amaba.

Freezer y Cooler aún no sabían de la existencia de su nueva _hermana_ , tenia años que no se presentaban en aquel lugar por lo general las reuniones con su padre siempre eran en diferentes sitios. Llegarían de una misión importante ese día para reportarle a su padre la situación.

Los hermanos llegaron a la base de operaciones, entraron a la gran sala como siempre imponentes, Cold ya se encontraba esperándolos sentado en su trono.

-Bienvenidos hijos, espero tengan buenas noticias con respecto a los sayayin-

Si había un problema para la familia de Cold eran los sayayin soldados fuertes que aunque tenían bajo su mando podrían convertirse en una amenaza.

No querian admitirlo pero tenían miedo de ello, uno de sus ancestros fue muerto en batalla por un sayayin.

Ellos creían que el guerrero destinado a acabar con ellos era el príncipe heredero al trono "Vegeta", el sayayin con el poder de pelea más grande al nacer superando incluso a guerreros élite del planeta. Ellos sabían que no podían simplemente llegar y exterminar a los sayayin pues de esa manera podrían desatar la furia de los guerreros, entonces su opción era tenerlos controlados y mientras le sirvieran en su ejército.

-Padre llegamos digamos a un acuerdo con el rey Vegeta, el príncipe será entregado a mi dentro de tres años, trabajará para mi y de esta manera lo tendré controlado-

-Hpm- Al rey no le agrado la idea

-Padre, Freezer actuó bien tú mismo nos dijiste no una si no varias veces mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más-

-Bien entonces eso quedará a cargo de ustedes dos, espero actúen bien-

Mientras la conversación seguía las grandes puertas fueron abiertas y por ellas entró Tarena acompañada de Bulma, en cuanto ella se dió cuenta quienes estaban con Cold, rápidamente se tiró al piso y se arrodilló, la pequeña miró un poco desconcertada la actitud de su niñera, pero no le importó a sus cortos años de vida ya entendía su lugar, sabía que ella era muy superior y cualquiera debería reverenciarle. Camino como si nada a través de la sala pasando en medio de los dos hermanos con total tranquilidad se acercó al rey y levantó sus brazos al aire, ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos Cold levantó a la niña y la sentó en su pierna derecha.

-¿Papi quienes son ellos?-

Los hermanos se vieron entre ellos, los dos con el tono de desprecio y superioridad de su voz que tanto los caracterizaba. -¿Papi..? ¿Qué significa esto padre?-.

El rey Cold disfrazó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, -Que bueno que viniste Bulma quiero presentarte a mis otros dos hijos- Dijo señalando a Cooler y Freezer, -Ellos son tus hermanos mayores-

-Entiendo Papi- La pequeña volteó a verlos le parecía curioso el mundo que la rodeaba.

-¡Hermanos de esa cosa!, dime padre qué significa esto- habló Cooler mientras observaba aquel ser que momentos antes había llamado a Cold con la mayor naturalidad del mundo como su padre.

-Pequeña azul ve con Tarena necesito hablar a solas con Cooler y Freezer-

-Está bien Papi vengo después- Con ayuda de su padre bajó de su regazo, paso a lado de sus nuevos hermanos y se detuvo frente a ellos, les brindó una pequeña sonrisa, -Adiós Freezer, adiós Cooler-, Este gesto causó desprecio y cierto grado de curiosidad en los dos, era claro que la pequeña no tenía miedo de ellos.

-¿Hermanos de esa cosa?-.

-Bueno hijos debo de contarles Bulma, mi pequeña azul digamos que…. Se ha ganado un lugar conmigo, no parece pero tiene carácter digno de alguien para ser parte de mi familia, destrui su planeta pero decidí adoptarla-

-Habla claro papa- habló Freezer -Está más que claro que tú estás muy lejos de ser un alma caritativa adoptando huérfanos, ¿Que hay detrás de todo?-..

Cold sonrió, era claro que así eran las cosas -Bueno es verdad- Cold les contó a sus hijos toda la historia detrás de Bulma y como ella podría convertirse en una ventaja, entonces las cosas se tornaron más interesantes.

Cuatro años después

La pequeña Bulma había crecido, las ideas de Cold sobre la pequeña eran ciertas Bulma era toda una mente prodigiosa, para su corta vida ya era toda un haz en la tecnología, su primer gran triunfo mejorar las naves individuales aumentando su potencia al doble, ella estaba orgullosa de ello.

Cold se había encargado que su pequeña hija recibiera la mejor educación rodeada de científicos. Bulma rápidamente adquirió el conocimiento necesario y empezó a desarrollar el suyo, la pequeña era un ser muy débil nada comparado a su familia y esto de cierta manera atormentaba al rey quién decidió que su hija sería entrenada, Bulma hacia entrenamiento diario, practicando con ki, no era poderosa, pero por lo menos podía defenderse cuando dominó esto, no quiso quedarse ahí, ella tenía por decirlo de alguna manera cierto conflicto con sus hermanos, ella sabía quienes eran y que hacían, su mente la llevaba a querer buscar un mejor lugar, un mejor estatus entre su familia no era una persona que le gustará la inferioridad, quería hacer lo mismo pero sabía que no podía, por lo que optó entonces rodearse de todo el conocimiento necesario para tener armas con que defenderse, pidió a su padre una lista de alienígenas que contaban con poderes de utilidad para ella, a si Bulma fue creciendo y poco a poco mejoraba sus capacidades la teletransportación de los Yadorat, alquimia de los Kimiya, control de la mente de los Pargens, el dominar los elementos básicos por parte de los Harendels y poco a poco Bulma fue recolectando habilidades hasta convertirse en alguien de quién tener cuidado.

Bulma se encontraba sentada en la gran cama de su habitación aun era temprano había pedido a Tarena llevará su desayuno a su habitación, por lo general era lo que hacía cuando su padre se ausentaba en la base, tampoco estaban sus hermanos por lo que era mejor para ella, más cómodo desayunar en la tranquilidad de su habitación que en una enorme mesa vacía.

Su desayuno habitual había transcurrido, no tenía ganas de hacer nada de cierta manera se sentía sola como si algo le faltará y para una mente aunque inteligente muy infantil no comprendía el porqué.

-Tarena-

Ella la volteó a ver indicandole que la escuchaba.

-Tu me cuidaste desde que era una bebe-

-Si-

-¿Qué le pasó a mis verdaderos padres?-

Tarena de cierta manera se asustó por la pregunta y no porque Cold le hubiera prohibido hablar de ello pues era verdad que ella había cuidado de Bulma desde pequeña y vio mientras crecía con tristeza que la niña tomaba las misma actitudes de la familia que la rodea, pero también su atención se posaba en que aún ante todo siempre miraba esa inocencia en ella.

-¿Tarena porque no me contestas?-

-Tu papá es el señor Cold- Habló tímidamente.

-Por quién me tomas no soy idiota es obvio que no somos de la misma raza-

Ella estaba un poco nerviosa en realidad no sabía cómo contestarle -Pues yo solo sé que un día tu padre viajó y regreso contigo, nose más-

-Hmp, necesito más información-

Aquella conversación pasajera desató en Bulma algo que ya estaba presente en ella, la pequeña quería saber su origen curiosidad y necesidad llamaban por saber.

Su padre había regresado de otro de sus tantos viajes, caminaba con total tranquilidad por los pasillos, poco le importaban los soldados que pasaban a su lado, ellos simplemente la ignoraban lo que era mejor.

-Hola bonita-

La pequeña fijo su vista azul en el alto y delgado ser que la observaba.

-Eres hija de uno de los soldados… Seguramente… No, me equivoqué trabajas para uno verdad, de la cocina o prestas otra clase de servicios- Habló con un tono que para nada le gusto a Bulma.

-Eres nuevo verdad-

-A si es hermosa-

-Acabas de meterte en un grave problema-

-¿Porque dices eso muñequita?, si estás aburrida puedes acompañarme te aseguro te divertiras-

El soldado principal del rey Cold Crazo casualmente transitaba el pasillo pues venía de hablar con el rey cuando vio que Bulma hablaba con uno de los soldados eso era extraño por lo que decidió acercarse.

-¿Sucede algo princesa?-

-¡Crazo! que bueno que estás aquí-

El soldado al ver a su superior se irguió en lugar y saludo con una muy leve reverencia.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Verás este nuevo soldado al parecer no recibió información del lugar, y creo que yo soy una especie de juguete sexual de alguno de los que vive aquí- Bulma no se contenía en hablar era inteligente y había visto tanto ya que eso no la sorprendía.

Crazo de inmediato lanzó una mirada desafiante al soldado que se asustó bastante.

-En fin, tengo un asunto importante que tratar con papá por lo que te pido lo lleves a que lo torturen y cuando en verdad no pueda más te pido se lo lleven a Suki para que se lo coma- Suki era la mascota de Bulma un animal de un planeta que su hermano Cooler le había regalado. Un animal depredador parecido a un dragón de color gris.

-Esta bien señorita-

Mientras el otro soldado en su sorpresa por las palabras de la pequeña y órdenes que eran seguidas por su superior se preguntaba quién era ella.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó dudando.

-Soy Bulma la hija menor de Cold… Adios-

La pequeña siguió su camino mientras detrás Crazo ya lo tenía en el piso con uno de sus brazos desmembrado.

Cold había vuelto a la estación acompañado de Freezer, Bulma había notado que entre sus dos hermanos desde que los conocía Freezer era por decirlo más reacio con ella, en casi todo, pues desde la primera vez que lo había visto podía contar con los dedos de las manos el número de veces que entre ellos se habían cruzado palabras.

Entró caminando con elegancia a la habitación principal de su padre.

-Hola Papi-

Bulma no tenía la costumbre frente a las personas expresarse de su padre con tanta confianza, pero cuando estaban solos se permitía actuar de esa manera, se suspendió en el aire para alcanzar y abrazar a su padre que recibió la muestra de afecto.

Mientras Freezer dibujaba una mueca de asco ante la situación, su padre desde que había adquirido a Bulma había cambiado, cuando el era un niño jamás tuvo la oportunidad de tener un acercamiento de esa manera con el, tampoco con su madre según recordaba y al verlo así con Bulma no sentía celos sentía una repulsión ante la situación que consideraba devil.

Bulma notó la mirada que le daba Freezer, siempre había sido a si y si había algo que le encantará a la pequeña era molestar a sus hermanos, por lo general más a Cooler que a Freezer pero esta vez no perdería la oportunidad.

-¿Que pasa Freezer, tú también quieres un abrazo?-

-Hmp-

Bulma sonrió tiernamente y rodeo a su hermano entre sus brazos sabía estaba golpeando la paciencia de uno de los seres más poderosos del universo y eso le encantaba.

-Suéltame mocosa o te arrancaré la cabeza-

-Hmp, yo solo quiero ser buena persona contigo-

-Y yo quiero arrancarte la cabeza-

-Intentalo-

-Me estás retando-

-hazlo- Bulma sentía la confianza de dirigirse ante el de esa manera porque su padre estaba ahí y sabía Freezer nunca la dañaría mientras Cold estuviera con ella.

Mientras Cold miraba fastidiado la tonta pelea -Ya déjense de estupideces, no creen que ya están muy grandes para jugar-

-Yo no, solo tengo 10 años-

-Pues a tu edad Freezer y Cooler ya purgaban planetas-

Bulma se enojó por el comentario de su padre

-¡Pues si yo no lo he hecho es porque tu no me lo has permitido!-

-No me alces la voz-

-Lo siento Papi-

Freezer entró a la conversación -Si no lo has hecho es porque no puedes eres devil-

La pequeña frunció más el ceño -Es verdad que no soy fuerte, pero no sabes la clase de entrenamientos que e estado haciendo, tengo las suficientes habilidades para acabar con cualquiera-

-Si estás tan confiada, demuéstralo-

-¿Que?-

-Hay un planeta aliado que pensamos nos puede estar traicionando, hagámosle una visita, infiltrante en su sistema de red descubre si nos mienten y si es asi, matarías a cada uno de los que habitaban el planeta-

Está idea emocionó a Bulma, tenía todo lo que le gustaba tecnología, viaje y poder demostrar las habilidades que tenía desde los 4 años practicando

-¡Genial!, ¿Cuando partimos?-

-Ahora ve por lo que necesites- Habló Cold.

Bulma salió emocionada de la sala sería la primera vez que pudiera demostrar sus habilidades.

Mientras la conversación seguía dentro de la sala.

-Me sorprende que no te opusieras a que la lleve al planeta de los Lacertas-

-Es bueno que vaya, ella sería la única que realmente puede entrar al sistema de los Lacertas y saber si nos están traicionando, además ella tiene razón tu no la has visto pero la raza de Bulma me sorprende su mente prodigiosa la a llevado en dominar varias técnicas en muy poco tiempo, es alguien que puede generar un problema para cualquiera… Pero te advierto algo Freezer ella debe regresar bien o tu sufriras-

-Yo no soy niñero, no la pienso cuidarla-

-No creo que ella necesite que la cuides de alguien mas, lo digo por ti te conozco buscando ventaja ante cualquier cosa-

Freezer sabía eso era cierto, varios minutos después la nave imperial de Freezer despegaba con los dos hermanos dentro.

Bulma miraba el espacio desde uno de los ventanales sentada en el piso su mente vagaba por fantacias.

-Bulma-

Ella volteó a ver -¿Que pasa Zarbon?-

-El señor Freezer solicita tu presencia-

Bulma se levantó -Te puedo preguntar algo-

El no dijo nada simplemente la vio.

-Porque cuando hablas de mi hermano te expresas de el como tú superior, y cuando dices mi nombre lo utilizas con simpleza-

-Yo trabajo para el señor Freezer no para ti-

Si había algo que le encantará a Bulma era enfadar las personas.

-Dejame te refresco la memoria, tú trabajas bajo las órdenes de mi hermano cierto-

-Si-

-Y mi hermano es dirigente de la organización Interplanetaria de comercio-

-Si-

-Junto a Cooler y mi padre-

-Si-

-Entonces deduzco que la familia del rey Cold es la que dirige todo esta empresa para la cual prestas tus servicios verdad-

Zarbon ya empezaba a dudar en contestar -Si-

-Que bueno que entiendas eso porque entonces puedes entender que yo soy hija de Cold por lo tanto hermana de Freezer y de Cooler y perteneciente a la familia que te paga y te da órdenes, entonces trabajar para mi-

Zarbon abrió los ojos -Niña manipuladora-

Bulma sonrió complacida al ver a Zarbon fastidiado.

-Yo me imagino que sí le digo Papi que tú te estás tomando confianza conmigo el se enojaría no lo crees-

Zarbon gruñó -¿Bien como quieres que te diga?-

La pequeña sonrió aun más -Solo dime Bulma-

-¡Que! A si siempre me he dirigido a ti-

-Jaja, Ay Zarbon es que solo quería dejarte claro algunas cosas-

-Aggh, ve con el señor Freezer te está esperando-

-Nos vemos Zarbi-

" _Esta niña me va a causar muchos problemas"_ pensó Zarbon mientras la veía irse.

-¿Ocupas algo Freezer?-

-Llegaremos al planeta en poco tiempo por lo que te recomiendo prepares todo lo que necesites para infiltrarse a su sistema-

-O no necesito más que mi dispositivo de comunicación, cuando llegue al planeta me infiltrare al sistema desplegando una sería de software con especificaciones para buscar la información que necesitamos-

Freezer no dijo más sabía ella era inteligente, esa era la razón por la cual en primera su padre la había adquirido, el consideraba a Bulma un objeto y en ese viaje la pondría a prueba

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, sus comentarios y las visitas, los quiero, saludos.

Poco a poco se irá relatando la relación de Bulma con su familia, pues ser hija de un ser despiadado no es fácil.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Me da gusto que esta historia les esté gustando, espero este capítulo les agrade.

Tengan la mente abierta con respecto al Ooc de esta historia.

* * *

 **"** **No te confíes de la Familia y no te sorprendas de su actitud"**

En poco tiempo la nave se encontraba aterrizando en el planeta, este no era muy grande pero la raza que habitaba ahí según entendía la pequeña eran importantes para su familia una razón debía de haber, sin embargo, había cosas que no coincidían.

La pequeña caminaba segura unos pasos detrás de su hermano y sus dos soldados principales, sabía ella que Freezer no la consideraba su igual, pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarle todo lo contrario.

La especie que habitaba el planeta eran de complexión alta en su mayoría delgados con 4 brazos y una cabeza alargada de pieles escamosas en color verde.

Fueron recibidos como lo que eran sus líderes o más bien Freezer pues pocos eran aquellos que sabían de la existencia de Bulma como hija de Cold.

Mientras caminaban por aquel edificio que se notaba era el lugar de residencia seguramente del gobernador de aquel planeta, Bulma se infiltrada en el sistema en red del planeta, nada difícil mucho menos con la tecnología que ella misma había diseñado, la pequeña estaba tan distraída que cuando se dió cuenta ya había chocado con su hermano que momentos antes se había detenido y volteado a ver.

-Freezer, ¿Porque haces eso?-

El no expresaba nada, pero por dentro el fastidio aumentaba en el -Fíjate por donde caminas… ¿Ya lo hiciste?-

-Hmp si ya está, necesito algo de tiempo para que el software que infiltre realice su trabajo-

-Necesito que busques otra cosa-

-¿Que?-

-Cualquier información de lapis vitae-

-¿lapis vitae?

-¡Sólo has lo que te digo!-

" _Qué estás tramando Freezer"_ -Está bien- Pronunció sonriendo.

La audiencia con el gobernante se llevaba a cabo se notaba aquel ser muy nervioso por la presencia de Freezer mientras la pequeña Bulma se encontraba fuera de las sala donde se llevaba a cabo, su hermano le había prohibido el paso, se sentía una estúpida, enojada por qué su hermano pudiera imponerse ante ella, quería que saliera de ahí para decirle que los seres del planeta no lo estaban traicionando o por lo menos no tenían ningún registro de ello, meditaba la otra petición de su hermano no entendía qué era aquello que buscaba.

Tampoco había información de aquella lapis vitae. Sabía podía haber varias posibilidades que eso que buscará realmente no existiera, que no hubiera más que registros impresos o simplemente información que se transmitía entre los de la especie. " _Tiene que haber una biblioteca… Registros"._

No conocía el lugar y tardaría bastante tiempo en buscar dicho lugar sin realmente estar segura de que existía, sonrió cuando su vista se posó en el guardia que cuidaba la puerta, un ser perteneciente a la raza del planeta él debía saber algo.

Se levantó del piso y corto la poca distancia que había entre ellos -Oye-

-¿Que?-

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo-

-Yo soy el encargado del resguardo de la seguridad del rey Sorn-

Bulma ignoro las palabras -¿Ustedes tienen alguna especie de Biblioteca o un lugar donde guarden escritos de índole importante?-

El soldado se sorprendió primero por la manera tan práctica de hablar de la pequeña y no saber qué contestarle. Bulma miraba atenta.

-¿Para que te interesa algo así?-

-Necesito información de ustedes-

-Ese lugar no existe-

-Mmm, que mal… Siento que me mientes… En fin entonces tal vez puedan decirme que es la lapis vitae-

Bulma observo atenta los gestos de el entonces supo que el sabía algo-

-No tengo idea de que es eso-

-hmp, estás mintiéndome se perfectamente que sabes algo-

-Jamás había escuchado eso en mi vida-

-Te pondré las cosas de esta manera o me dices a mí de la manera sencilla o me encargo que Freezer te obligue a decirlo-

El extraterrestre tragó saliva por aquel comentario sabía bien de que era capaz Freezer pero el revelar aquella información podía ser peor que una tortura.

-Yo..yo no sé nada-

Bulma tenía una opción una que le costaba mucho trabajo pues no la había dominado de manera correcta, ella podía controlar la mente de aquel ser era algo difícil que requería mucha concentración y esfuerzo, además de energía, pero necesitaba saber que era eso que su hermano buscaba pues ella sospechaba algo.

Golpeó la espinilla de aquel sujeto.

-Ahh Maldita mocosa, ¿Porque hiciste eso?-

-Necesito información-

El soldado intentó levantarse y fue que se dio cuenta que una de sus muñecas izquierdas ya estaba adherida al piso por una tira de ki que aprisionaba su mano.

-¿Que es esto?-

-El ki se puede controlar de muchas maneras-

La pequeña se arrodilló frente al soldado y se concentró en el, aquella técnica aprendida de la raza de los Pargens consistía en adentrarse al subconsciente de las personas controlando su mente y capacidades. Los Pargens al ser una raza pacífica la utilizaban para ayudar curando enfermedades, borrando malos recuerdos, insertando conocimientos, pero ella le había encontrado un mejor uso en la "tortura"… Al utilizarla en aquellos que lo merecían según su criterio al darle recuerdos que los atormentaban, también al controlar la mente por lo tanto el cerebro tenía la capacidad de controlar cualquier fuerza del cuerpo desde destruir las células hasta atrofiar alguna parte del cuerpo algo muy cruel pero bueno para cualquier necesidad que ella requiriera como en ese caso.

Se consentro en la mente de aquel, sabía ella está técnica solo podía usarla con seres débiles en mente y cuerpo, no conocía las capacidades de aquellos y no había tiempo de averiguarlo tendría que intentarlo.

Poco a poco fue tirando barreras mentales hasta lograr entrar al subconsciente de el ser, sonrió el tenía información que requería aunque no fuera lo que esperara, sin cortar la conexión mental

-Gracias me has servido bastante, pero ya no te necesito-

Dentro de la sala las cosas no estaban tan diferentes Freezer se encontraba interrogando a Sorn el dirigente de aquel planeta.

-Más vale que me digas dónde está aquella piedra o te aseguro sufrirás la peor de las torturas que seas capaz de resistir junto a toda tu familia-

-Se..señor Freezer le aseguro eso es una leyenda, la lapis vitae no existe-

-Siento que me estás mintiendo-

-Es verdad se lo juro-

Gritos se oyeron fuera de las paredes de aquel recinto, gritos que molestaron a Freezer pues tenía una idea de que está sucediendo, pocos segundos después las puestas se abrieron y por ellas entró la pequeña Bulma arrastrando el cuerpo ya sin capacidades de aquel ser.

Cuando Bulma obtuvo toda la información que necesitaba decidió acabaría con aquel ser, entonces lo que hizo fue quitarle toda capacidad motriz, verbal y cualquier capacidad del cuerpo a excepción de las actividades vitales, entonces poco a poco Bulma desprendia de el cada recuerdo, cada capacidad, mataba cada célula que ya no necesitaba, todo empezó a nublarse para aquel bajo gritos de agonía de un dolor que no podía describirse al sentir como desde dentro desprendían algo bajo un ardor y constante dolor utilizando el trauma para causar la disociación sumando a una agonía al atacar cada miedo del aquel ser. De un momento a otro el cuerpo paso a dejar de gritar para convulsionarse y después quedar completamente inmóvil, ese ya no era una persona era simplemente una masa de materia que respiraba, pero no más pues ya no existía una mente en el ni la capacidad para nada en realidad, la pequeña sonrió al ver su trabajo realizado " _Papá estaría orgulloso de mí"._ Se levantó y lo tomó de la armadura empujó las puertas y entro tranquila arrastrando el cuerpo tras de ella.

Freezer observó a su pequeña hermana con el ser que arrastraba, un cuerpo en una posición sin sentido parecía muerto, pero no era así.

-Te dije que no interrumpieras-

-Ya tengo lo que necesitas lo de la lapis vitae el me dio… Bueno le quite toda la información-

Freezer volteó a ver a Sorn que se notaba asustado -¿Existe?- Pregunto Freezer a su hermana.

-Si- Respondió mientras soltaba el cuerpo y se acercaba a su hermano, Freezer volteó a ver a Sorn -Me mentiste, te lo advertí-

-Se...señor Freezer..zer perdóneme, por favor se lo suplico- El se arrodilló frente a el.

-¿Dónde está?-

-No lose, existe, pero no sabemos dónde está-

-Sigues mintiéndome-

-No señor en verdad, se lo ruego-

Freezer apunto al pecho del alienígena que pereció con un leve rayo de Ki.

Después de que el cuerpo sin vida cayera Freezer volteó a ver a Bulma -¿Donde esta?-

-Primero dime ¿Para la quieres?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Dime, o de mí no obtendrás nada- Bulma retaba con la mirada a su hermano.

Freezer no era alguien paciente y sintió irá por Bulma el la tomo de la ropa a la altura del cuello y en un fuerte movimiento la estrella en la pared.

Ella se contuvo por no gritar de dolor, su cuerpo débil en verdad había sido lastimado.

-Me conoces bien sabes de lo que soy capaz ¿Dime dónde está?-

-¡No!, hasta que me digas porque la quieres-

-Escúchame maldita perra tu no eres de mi agrado te soporto porque mi padre te recogió por mero capricho no porque te quería sino porque supo que podría sacar ventaja de ti, pero sabes que hija de puta ya no te necesita si supieras todo lo que Cold le hizo a tus verdaderos padres… ¿Quieres saber?- Freezer soltó a Bulma que cayó de rodillas con la cabeza agachada -Tu madre fue violada hasta que mi padre se cansó de ella para luego tu padre ser masacrado a golpes en una tortura agonizante, luego tu planeta y todos los que lo habitaban murieron y todo porque tu padre no le dio a Cold lo que quería y en este momento tú no me estás dando lo que yo quiero-.

Dodoria y Zarbon miraban con cierto agrado la escena que se daba ahí la niña que tanto los molestaba estába recibiendo lo que merecía, pero para sorpresa de los tres la pequeña empezó a reírse y alzó la mirada a Freezer una mirada que lo retaba y el no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

La risa sincera de la pequeña desentonaba todo el momento, se levantó con total tranquilidad mientras se tomaba del estómago tratando de apaciguar el leve dolor de tanta risa. -¿Enserio Freezer? ¿Crees que eso me afecta? Para que sepas eso lose pues… Casi desde que tengo memoria, no soy tonta era más que obvio que mi origen era asi y no fue necesario que me lo dijeras pues Papi me dijo-

 _Flashback:_

 _Habían pasado unos días desde que Bulma había tenido una plática con su niñera acerca de su origen y la duda se habían quedado en ella, mientras dormía su padre había llegado y aprovechando el desayuno que se llevaba a cabo buscaría información._

 _Ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, una mesa gigante para ella tan pequeña._

 _-Papi-_

 _-¿Que?-_

 _-¿De donde me sacaste?-_

 _Cold paro de beber de su copa para ver a su pequeña hija -¿Porque quieres saber eso?-._

 _-¿Quiero saber mi origen?-_

 _-Eso no importa-_

 _-Para mi si-_

 _-Mas vale que te calles y deja de tomarte la confianza de gritarme o imponerte ante mí porque en este momento puedes pertenecer a mi familia, pero eso puede terminar tan pronto como acabe contigo-_

 _Bulma se sintió muy mal por el comentario de su figura paterna, sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo al contrario de ello envío una mirada de tristeza y odio a su padre, ella había sido criada cruelmente, rodeada de maldad, malicia, ira y sabía ella como era su padre entonces ella sería igual._

 _-No lo harás, soy importante para ti, pienso que esa es la razón por la que me tienes aquí verdad-_

 _-No me retes mocosa puedo aplastar tu cabeza-._

 _-No lo harás y sabes porque, aunque no quieras admitirlo me quieres, un sentimiento que yo cree... Dime todo… No me va cambiar en absolutamente nada, ¡Necesito información de quién soy!-_

 _Cold miro la actitud de su hija y en ese momento supo que no se había equivocado aquel día al llevarse a Bulma, ella tenía toda la actitud desafiante, traicionera, cruel y retadora que caracterizaba a su familia._

 _-¿Que quieres saber?-_

 _-Todo-_

 _Cold le contó a Bulma todo lo sucedido con respecto a su familia, cada detalle algo exagerado apropósito porque quería ver la reacción de su hija, como esperaba ella escuchó atenta y su única expresión fue fruncir el ceño dos veces cuando le dijo que había violado a su madre y cuando le relataba como el al verla la primera vez pensó en matarla._

 _-Estas feliz ya sabes de dónde saliste-_

 _Bulma se levantó tranquila de la silla y caminó al lado de su padre alzó su vista y vio directo a los, el también la miraba atento._

 _-Solo me queda preguntarte algo… ¿Te arrepientes de ello? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme llevado ese día?-_

 _Cold tardó un momento en contestar pues de cierta manera no quería hacerlo, al pensar que se verla débil por ello. -Fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida-_

 _Bulma sonrió tiernamente, se suspendió en el aire y abrazó a su padre -Gracias papi, por todo lo que hiciste sino fuera así en este momento estaría viviendo como una cualquiera con una familia débil, te amo Papi-_

 _Cold también abrazó a su pequeña niña mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su mente su actitud al retarlo sabía era propia de su digna hija._

 _Bulma se apartó del abrazo y volvió a ver su padre_

 _-Perdí el apetito Papi iré al laboratorio- Corrió levemente, pero se detuvo en la puerta_

 _-Papá luego terminamos está conversación se que aún me ocultas cosas-_

 _Cold no pudo evitar sorprenderse de aquellas simples palabras para luego una carcajada saliera de el -Maldita mocosa manipuladora-_

Bulma dejo de reír para ver a su hermano -Y para que sepas tampoco necesito que me digas que quieres con eso… Buscas la vida eterna-

-Hmp- Freezer estaba por explotar de irá mientras Zarbon y Dodoria veían impresionados la escena pues la pequeña Bulma estaba retando a uno de los seres más fuertes del universo.

-¿Y?, Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Es de mi incumbencia cuando me utilizas en tus planes, crees que soy estúpida, piensas que no me daría cuenta que me trajiste a otro planeta diferente al que papá nos mandó solo por tu estúpida búsqueda, te advierto Freezer no juegues conmigo no me gusta que mis habilidades sean utilizadas en contra de Papi, porque estoy segura que él no sabe nada de tu búsqueda-

La ira de Freezer aumentaba y el ambiente tenso se sentía en toda la habitación. -Maldita- Pronunció con coraje.

-Sabes qué dirá papá cuando se enteré que estás buscando la vida eterna para acabar con el y ser el único dirigente- Bulma dio un paso más cerca de Freezer -Papi se enojará bastante de que su hijo esté actuando a sus espaldas utilizando a mi su adoración- Dio otro paso más cerca de el -¿Tu que piensas que hará él cuando se enteré?-

Freezer llegó al límite de su paciencia y tomó a Bulma de los hombros, la pequeña estaba sufriendo el dolor del agarre lastimaba sus huesos, pero su actitud obstinada la llevaba a continuar.

-¡Tu no le dirás nada porque acabaré contigo en este mismo momento!-

Con esfuerzo Bulma llevó su mano derecha a sostener la muñeca de Freezer.

-Y qué te parece si nos teletransportó a los dos en este momento con Papi y le dices todo tu mismo-

-¿Qué? tu no puedes-

-Sabes que me regaló Papi en mi cumpleaños número 5- Sonrió sínicamente -Un puñado de extraterrestres para aprender sus habilidades entre ellos un Yadorat, ¿Que dices Freezer vamos con Papi?-

Freezer ahora sí estaba sorprendido y fue que entendió el que su padre dijera que Bulma tenía la digna actitud para ser su hija.

Freezer soltó a Bulma.

-Me da gusto que entiendas las cosas hermanito-

-No juegues con tu suerte mocosa, no te matare hasta sacarte la información-

-Dejemos las cosas claras Freezer yo no le diré nada a Papi pero esto te costará-

-¡Ha! Ahora planeas chantajearme-

-Si-

Freezer no pudo evitar reírse de la retadora actitud de la insignificante criatura.

-¿Que quieres?-

-Quiero por el momento tres cosas para no decirle nada a Papi, en primera si quieres mi ayuda en todo esto debo estar bien informada de lo que haces, a mi me gusta saber en qué trabajo, segundo quiero que nos largueros de este planeta e ir al verdadero destino y si nos están traicionando me dejes acabar con todo el planeta, y por último… Quiero que cuando tengas la vida eterna yo también la consiga-

Freezer ya no estaba enojado se encontraba expectante de la situación pues necesitaba la información de la pequeña, podía engañarla que le diera la información y seguir tomando su ayuda, pero jamás le daría la vida eterna, aunque eso no tenía porqué saberlo ella.

-Bien es un trato, pero no nos iremos de aquí sin esa piedra-

-Confió en ti hermanito, aunque tengo malas noticias para ti la piedra existe, pero no te dará la vida eterna solo es una tonta piedra de cuarzo que se encontró en el planeta hace siglos, la verdad es que los rumores algunas veces no son ciertos-

Freezer estába muy enojado por todo lo que pasaba, pensaba si lo que ella decía era verdad, y aunque no confiara del todo en ella sabía no había razón para que le mintiera

-¡Larguémonos de aquí, este planeta será destruido!-

-.-.-.-

El momento tenso había pasado, la nave había despegado y el planeta había sido destruido, Freezer seguía enojado por todo lo sucedido, Bulma se acercó a su hermano mayor y lo tomó de la mano tiernamente.

-Freezer si tu quieres la vida eterna yo te voy a ayudar a conseguirla- Pronunció tiernamente.

-¿Y tu papi?- Preguntó con ironía.

-Sabes que siempre me ha dicho papi… Que yo solo debo ver por mi bienestar, yo también quiero la vida eterna… Además papi ya vivió mucho- Bulma jamás actuaría en contra de su padre pero Freezer no sabía eso y esta era una oportunidad para acercarse a su hermano, conseguir una buena relación de hermanos, más estatus en su familia, y egoístamente sabía esto le traería beneficios.

Freezer al escuchar las tiernas, pero frías palabras de su hermana sonrio pues su mente retorcida pensó Bulma sería de gran ayuda y luego podría quitársela de encima fácilmente. -Muy bien confiare en ti, ahora entiendo por qué papá te recogió aquel día, me sorprendes-

Bulma sonrió esas palabras le habían gustado, las puertas de la habitación donde estaban se abrieron y por ellas entraron Zarbon y Dodoria Bulma sonlo la mano de su hermano sabía eso no le gustaría que fuera visto por alguien más.

-Señor la nave está en curso al planeta de los Lacertas-

Mientras estas palabras se daban Bulma notó la mirada de asco que le daba Dodoria entonces su mente perversa ideó una buena y divertida idea.

-Oye hermano cuando regresemos con Papi ¿Cuantos días piensas quedarte?-

-No lose tres cuatro días tengo asuntos que tratar ¿Porqué?-

-Se me acaba de ocurrir otra cosa que me puedas dar-

Freezer noto en los gestos de su hermana la determinación de una idea perversa que el sabía muy bien reconocer.

-¿Que?- Pregunto sin interés aunque realmente quería saber que era lo que la mente de su pequeña hermana ideaba.

-Quiero que me des a Dodoria por los días que estés en el planeta-

Dodoria abrió los ojos.

-¿Para que quieres a uno de mis principales soldados?-

-Lo quiero para que juegue conmigo y suki, los soldados de papa son muy débiles y siempre terminan muertos pocos minutos después, Dodoria podría divertirnos a ambos un buen rato-

Freezer río, entre más convivia con su hermana encontraba más similitudes entre ambos volteo a ver a Dodoria -Todo tuyo-

-¡Si!- Dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar no dejaba de ser una pequeña infantil, luego volteo a ver a Dodoria con una mirada que le causo a el ¿Miedo? -Te aseguro que nos divertiremos Dodoria-

Freezer río acompañado de Zarbon, el viaje continuaba y una nueva relación de hermandad surgía acompañada de dos buscando ventaja y una niña emocionada por su primera gran matanza, una buena relación con su hermano y muchas más cosas que la pudieran beneficiar.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

lapis vitae: Piedra de la vida en latin según el traductor de Google aunque no confio 100% en el pero suena bien.

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios:

Lourdes13: Siempre apoyándome gracias, de verdad gracias sonrío siempre que leo tus comentarios espero este capítulo fuera de tu agrado.

AnneBrief7: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario me da gusto que te agrade la trama de esta historia, concuerdo contigo la situación de Bulma como hija de Cold hace las cosas retorcidamente interesantes.

Fher JD: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero este capítulo fuera de tu agrado.

Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254: Gracias por tu comentario me agrada que les guste esta idea repentina que vino a mí de Cold como padre de Bulma.

arag7: Siempre apoyándome muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, lo agradezco infinitamente no te preocupes esta historia va para largo tiempo, saludos.

Sweetgilda: Gracias por tu apoyo y seguir la historia, espero este capítulo fuera de tu agrado y dejara mas en claro la actitud de Bulma, a un falta algo par que nuestro adorado príncipe aparezca a un hay que explicar muchas cosas de la relación familiar.

Majo29: Gracias Majo por seguir y dejar tu comentario en esta historia, a un falta algo para que nuestro príncipe aparezca pero te aseguro las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

Saludos nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Hermandad"**

La nave llevaba en curso dos días cuatro más y llegarían al planeta de los Lacertas, la pequeña Bulma descansaba en su habitación meditando una vez más todo lo ocurrido con su hermano Freezer, sonrió levemente al recordar que se había parecido mucho a las primeras interacciones con su hermano mayor Cooler.

Flashback:

 _La hora de la comida había pasado, el rey Cold estaba ocupado atendiendo asuntos con su hijo mayor. Una pequeña de 6 años caminaba por los pasillos sigilosa reformulando una ecuación química en su mente._

 _No era extraño que el lugar estuviera lleno de soldados en realidad era lo más común sabía ella su hermano Cooler estaba en la estación por lo tanto se notaba más movimiento entre los soldados._

 _Quería ver a su padre no había estado ni en el desayuno ni en la comida, pero por alguna razón estaba lejos y tardaría algo en llegar hasta ahí, pensó divertirse un rato molestando a Cooler tenía tiempo sin hacerlo pues aunque tampoco su relación pudiera considerarse fraternal por lo menos el a diferencia de Freezer aceptaba su existencia._

 _Cuando se acercó a las puertas del recinto donde estaba su hermano se dió cuenta que había varios soldados dentro, no le extrañaba eso lo que si era que estos pertenecían al grupo de su padre y por alguna razón el les estaba dando órdenes, escuchaba atenta y fue que se dió cuenta que su hermano mayor estaba robando soldados élite del escuadrón de su padre para que subieran en sus filas esto la hizo enojar bastante._

 _Ella tenía carácter y en ese momento sin preguntar inflo sus cachetes junto a una mueca de enojo entró empujando las puertas._

 _Cooler de inmediato volteó a ver quién se había atrevido a interrumpir._

 _Gruñó levemente al verla. -¿Que quieres?-_

 _-Quiero hablar contigo- Pronunció con sus pequeños brazos cruzados._

 _-Lárgate no estoy para soportarte-_

 _-Entonces iré con Papi y le diré que estás robándole soldados-_

 _-Aggg, entrometida… Salgan- Gritó a sus soldados que de inmediato se fueron._

 _Cooler miraba con odio a Bulma y en su mente ideaba una manera de deshacerse de ella, no la odiaba de cierta manera ya estaba acostumbrado a ella pero en ese momento lo estaba enfadando._

 _-¿Porque le haces esto a Papi? Búscate tus propios soldados-_

 _-Esos soldados sirven más en el campo que aquí en la base sin hacer nada-_

 _La pequeña medito eso era verdad -Concuerdo, pero eso no quita que mientes-_

 _-¿Y?-_

 _-Papi se enojara-_

 _-Solamente si se entera-_

 _-Si- confirmo la pequeña moviendo la cabeza._

 _-Entonces solo haré que te calles-_

 _Bulma sonrió -Tal vez pueda olvidar todo lo que escuche aquí con una condición-_

 _-Hmp, ¿Cual?-_

 _-Quiero que me regales una mascota-_

 _-¿Que?-_

 _-Quiero una mascota, si me la traes prometo no decir nada, nada-_

 _Cooler pensó en la extraña petición de su pequeña hermana era sencilla y podría cerrarle la boca a la pequeña entrometida._

 _-Lo are, pero no será pronto-_

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo?-_

 _-Un mes-_

 _Bulma alzó su mano con la palma extendida con la intención de sellar con un buen apretón de manos el nuevo acuerdo, pero Cooler no respondió al movimiento. -Hermanito, tienes un mes para traerme una mascota quiero algo "genial"- Puso énfasis en la última palabra._

 _Poco más de un mes había pasado cuando Cooler volvió a la base venía acompañado de su soldado elite Doore, Bulma no quería admitirlo, pero estaba emocionada por su nueva mascota, en cuanto Cooler aterrizó ella ya lo esperaba._

 _Al verla el bajo con fastidio, era increíble que había gastado algo de su tiempo en cumplir el capricho de la niña._

 _-Cooler, ¿Donde está?... ¿Donde?-_

 _-¡Deja de gritar…!-_

 _Doore venía bajando con una criatura entre sus manos una que hacía ruidos raros y se notaba estaba incómoda, Bulma observaba atenta y cuando el soldado dejó al animal en el piso ella lo observó bien._

 _El animal de un tamaño no muy grande poco menos que ella, peluda en un pelaje blanco con dos grandes ojos que caminaba en cuatro patas._

 _Bulma volteó a ver a su hermano y frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Que diablos es eso?- Dijo señalando a la criatura._

 _-Tu nueva mascota- Pronunció sin ganas._

 _-Te estás burlando de mi, ¡idiota! Te dije que quería algo genial-. Sin voltear la pequeña mandó un pequeño rayo de ki a la cabeza del animal que murió en seguida._

 _-¡Escúchame bien Bulma esa era tu mascota el trato fue cumplido y ahora tu guardarás silencio!-_

 _-Te dije que quería algo genial no una bola de pelos-_

 _-No me interesa-_

 _-Pues deberías porque cuando Papi se entere se enojará bastante-_

 _-Si le dices te mataré-_

 _-Jamás lo harías, no puedes Papi me protege-_

 _-No siempre lo hará-_

 _-Hmp, escúchame Cooler tomate el tiempo que quieras, pero quiero que me traigas a mi mascota… Y debe ser genial, muy grande, peligroso, un depredador-_

 _"Que específico" -¿Porque eso?-_

 _-Pues así será genial, podré jugar con el y darle de comer a todo aquel que me moleste-_

 _Cooler no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de la pequeña, fue que algo cambió vio realmente la actitud de la pequeña que pensó no eran tan diferentes._

 _Entonces decidió llevarse a Bulma por dos meses y en el viaje fue que su relación de hermanos nació pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo la niña tenía carácter y en esas semanas se dió cuenta de ello, talvez su actitud retadora, la tortura que le daba a cualquiera que la molestara o su inteligencia que maldita sea sabía usar para lo que le convenía._

 _Ya habían aterrizado en dos planetas este era el tercero y Bulma no había encontrado un animal que cubriera sus expectativas. La pequeña recorría el planeta acompañada de Doore y fue que después de una hora de vuelo sus ojos se posaron en una criatura que se encontraba entre las montañas de aquel mundo, en cuanto lo vio supo era el indicado._

 _sonrió y volteo a ver a Doore apuntó hacía el suelo -¿Quiero ese?-_

 _El soldado no tuvo problemas para saber a qué se refería, ese animal, muy grande de piel escamosa en tono gris con alas y unas muy grandes garras._

 _-Te aseguro que con eso no vas a poder jugar-_

 _-Pero si es perfecto-_

 _-¿Para que?- Doore en verdad no entendía a la pequeña princesa, por qué esa cosa era varias veces su tamaño, demasiado agresivo, poso su vista en la niña que lentamente bajaba para acercarse a la bestia, en ese momento no dudo que ella era hermana de su señor._

 _La pequeña bajo y se posó frente al animal, que cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia de inmediato intentó atacarla, ella se movió rápido evitando ser tomada por las garras de el._

 _-El señor Cooler no te va a permitir llevarte eso-_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Causara problemas en la nave-_

 _-Mmm, no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero tengo la solución, el me obedecerá-_

 _-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?-_

 _-Controlar su mente, le are entender que yo soy su dueña-_

 _-¿Que?... ¿Tu puedes hacer eso?-_

 _-Observa-_

 _Bulma se acercó una vez más a la criatura se concentraba en los grandes ojos, ella no tenía mucho tiempo practicando el control mental sabía aun no lo dominada, por lo que tardo algo de tiempo en lograr controlar al animal, luego varios minutos después ella se acercó tranquilamente. Doore miraba expectante dispuesto a salvar a la niña pues sabía si esa cosa la atacaba podía la pequeña tener toda la actitud, pero no la fuerza para defenderse de ella, pero para sorpresa de sus ojos la criatura actuaba con total tranquilidad y sumisión ante la pequeña. -Todo listo Doore, vámonos-_

 _Salieron volando con la criatura ahora amaestrada siguiéndolos, cuando Cooler vio la criatura que su hermana había escogido primero se sorprendió, luego sonrió esa cosa si era genial._

El tiempo del viaje se había cumplido y la nave se encontraba entrando a la atmósfera del planeta de los Lacertas todo en la visita había sido normal, Bulma se había infiltrado en el sistema de red del planeta y no existía nada que pudiera corroborar la traición de parte de la raza hacia su familia, todo fue rápido no había razón para quedarse en el planeta y la nave se fue tan rápido como toco suelo.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban comiendo Bulma jugaba con su comida y Freezer lo noto.

-Deja de hacer eso si no quieres lárgate a tu habitación-

-Estoy enojada-

-No me interesa-

-Hmp… Yo solo quería que nos estuvieran traicionando para acabar con todos, de verdad quería hacerlo-

-Purgar el planeta, solo hubiéramos perdido tiempo en eso, me imagino que eso te costaría mucho tiempo-

-Talvez no lo haría tan rápido, pero lo haría y sería genial- Movió el plato frente a ella para poder cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa y recargar su cabeza.

Freezer no entendía porqué perdía el tiempo viendo cómo ella jugaba con un pequeño mechón de su cabello de ese color tan raro, luego más manitas de la niña dejaron de moverse y sus ojos se cerraron.

Bufo fastidiado Freezer al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, -Bulma-

No contestaba realmente estaba dormida, él estaba a punto de llamar a uno de sus sirvientes para que la llevara a su habitación, también podía ignorar la situación y dejarla ahí, aprovechar y atravesarle el corazón con un pequeño y débil rayo de ki, sonrió al imaginársela en el piso desangrándose " _Sería un problema menos"_ Pensó, pero sabía no podía en primera por la advertencia de su padre y en segunda sabía ella sería una ventaja en su búsqueda y cualquier trabajo que hiciera, sin entender sus acciones se levantó de su silla y la tomó entre sus brazos él mismo la llevaría a su habitación.

La dejo en la enorme cama, demasiado grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño ella medio despierta se acomodó buscando el mejor lugar para conciliar completamente su sueño, el extraterrestre dio la vuelta para irse.

-Freezer- Pronunció adormilada.

-¿Que?-

-Podemos ir a un planeta y purgarlo, quiero hacerlo, prometo ser rápida, ¿Si…? Un planeta chiquito, quiero que Papá esté orgullosa de mi- Pronunció más dormida que despierta.

Freezer negó con cabeza -Mañana hablaremos de eso-

Las horas habían transcurrido y Freezer se encontraba comunicándose a su base de operaciones principal dictando nuevas órdenes a sus principales comandantes. Bulma se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas de la amplia habitación dibujando en un pequeño cuaderno los planos de una nueva arma que se le había ocurrido, realmente no prestaba atención a la conversación de su hermano solo cuando esté empezó a alzar su voz.

 **-Maldito príncipe de los monos, estúpido mocoso, no estoy para soportar sus insolencias dale otra maldita misión que lo entretenga… Dile a Vegeta que no juegue con su suerte porque sabe bien que le sucederá-**

- _Si señor, el escuadrón Sayayin será encomendado a una nueva misión-_

Cuando su hermano terminó la comunicación ella se levantó. -¿Quién es Vegeta?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Hmp, nunca quieres contarme nada-

Una nueva llamada entrante inicio y en ella el hermano mayor de la familia hizo su aparición, Bulma sonrió -¡Cooler!- Pronunció Feliz.

Cooler se sorprendió que su hermana menor se encontrará con su otro hermano, Freezer no prestaba realmente atención.

-¿Que haces con Freezer?-

-Papá nos ordenó ir a una misión, pero no resultó- Pronunció triste -Los Lacertas no nos estaban traicionando y no pude acabar con ellos-

Freezer negó con la cabeza y Cooler aunque no expreso nada se divertía sabía su hermano estaba consumiendo su paciencia ya había pasado por ello.

-Y si ya terminó lo que tenían que hacer porque sigues con Freezer-

La pequeña sonrió con malicia -Pasamos tiempo de calidad de hermanos-

-Si claro- Pronuncio con sarcasmo -¿Que hiciste para que está pequeña maliciosa comparta tiempo de calidad contigo?- Habló con el mismo tono hacia su hermano.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

Cooler se divertía con la situación -Bulma-

Ella prestaba completa atención a su hermano mayor -Veo tu decepción por no conseguir tus objetivos, ¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-Yo quería acabar con todos en el planeta-

-Sabes en este momento estamos en un planeta que algunos de mis soldados están encargadose de de el, ¿Quieres venir a enseñarles cómo hacerlo?-

La pequeña abrió los ojos feliz por su hermano mayor, en definitivamente Cooler era su favorito.

-¡Si! Voy para allá-

-No pretendas que desvíe curso para llevarte mocosa-

-Que rápido olvidas las cosas Freezer-. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en buscar el ki de su hermano mayor en un parpadeo la niña que Freezer veía ya se encontraba al lado de su hermano en la imagen que se transmitía en la pantalla.

-Vuelvo en un rato contigo Freezer, además se me olvidó decirte ya se me ocurrió algo para lo que estás buscando-

Freezer se enojó primero porque volvería, después porque había mencionado cierta parte de sus planes con Cooler.

-Entonces lo estás ayudando- Pregunto Cooler.

-Si, su sistema de navegación es un asco, patético ya le dije que busque nuevos científicos, pero no me hace caso-.

Freezer no expresaba nada pero cada vez entendía más a la niña perteneciente a su familia una pequeña manipuladora que hacía lo que le convenía.

-Te quiero Freezer vuelvo en un rato-

Freezer gruñó y la comunicación término, con un Freezer preguntadose que ideaba la gran mente de su hermana.

Bulma había bajado al planeta según le dijo Cooler los que habitaban ahí se había negado a servirle entonces sabía ellos merecían morir, emocionada como niña haciendo lo que más le gustaba bajó al planeta junto a un grupo de soldados entre ellos las fuerzas especiales de su hermano se divirtió a lo grande matando a todo aquel que se atravesará en su camino, anduvo por el planeta varias horas buscando a cualquiera que siguiera con vida.

Se despidió de su hermano mayor con un abrazo.

-Gracias Cooler me divertí bastante-

-No molestes tanto a Freezer o te mataré-

La pequeña sonrió -Tratare de no hacerlo, pero no te prometo nada-

-Ire dentro de un mes con nuestro padre prepárate porque cuando partamos irás conmigo-

-Suena divertido ¿Que haremos?-

-Solo prepárate iremos a buscar cosas interesantes-

-Bien, adiós-

Freezer se encontraba recibiendo el informe de estatus del viaje que realizaban cuando el soldado que estaba frente al se asustó y el volteó a su lado derecho viendo a su pequeña hermana apareciendo al lado de el. Pensó el tiempo de paz término.

-Bulma no vuelvas a aparecer de esa manera-

-Es que no hay otro ki en esta nave tan fuerte como el tuyo que pueda sentir-

La observo bien su ropa estaba rasgada, tenía una leve herida en su brazo, nada grave un simple rasguño -Te ves terrible, un buen soldado no sufre en batalla-

La pequeña se enojó -Yo no soy un soldado, pero no intentes acabar con mi felicidad- El repentino enojo se fue -Me divertí mucho-

-No me interesa, solo vete de aquí cura esa herida y regresa porque tienes que contarme que has ideado acerca de lo que te mencione-

-Esta bien-

La pequeña tal como su hermano le había dicho se había ido a curar la herida, ya ese dia no regreso con su hermano estaba muy cansada y decidió acostarse a dormir.

Entro feliz al comedor de la nave para tomar el desayuno su hermano ya se encontraba ahí, frunció el ceño cuando la vio sus dos soldados principales estaban ahí.

-Te ves ridícula-

La pequeña se ofendió ese día había decidido vestir un lindo vestido azul a diferencia de los días anteriores donde había portado su propia versión de las armaduras del ejército de su familia -Esto es un vestido y me veo hermosa-

-Pareces un payaso azul-

-No sabes reconocer la belleza, ¿Verdad que me veo bonita?- Pregunto a los soldados de su hermano.

Dodoria quería contestarle a la niña pero el temor de compartir sus pensamientos con la pequeña que tendría que soportar cuando regresaran al planeta del rey Cold le daba miedo.

-Considero que te ves bien-

-Gracias Zarbon- Bulma se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Que idea tienes acerca de mi búsqueda?-

-Bueno lo que buscas en primera si quieres mi opinión no lo necesitas, ya eres muy fuerte hermanito si buscas la vida eterna para no perder contra ningún enemigo considero no lo necesitas… En fin se me ocurrió lo que buscas no es nada fácil no es algo que encontremos pronto, nada garantiza que pueda existir algo asi, te advierto esto puede tardar varios años, iniciare una investigación basándome en indicios de diferentes culturas-

-Donde piensas sacar esa información-

-Bueno hay muchas…- Bulma no termino de hablar pues cierto sirviente extraterrestre parecido a un pequeño lagarto derramó sobre ella la copa de la bebida que servía para ella -Maldita sabandija- Bulma tomó del cuello a aquel ser. -Eres un estúpido, esto te costará la vida-. Segundos después el horrible crujido de los huesos del cuello del reptil sucumbieron ante Bulma, regresó a su asiento con total tranquilidad mientras los demás sirvientes sacaban el cuerpo de la sala.

Freezer no expreso sentimiento alguno Zarbon si estaba sorprendido de la actitud de la pequeña y Dodoria cada vez se asustaba mas de su pronta convivencia con ella.

-Como te decía hermanito hay muchas maneras de conseguir información, más aun cuando tienes un ejército completo recorriendo el universo, te aseguro pronto te tendré información-

El viaje continuaría para los dos hermanos y una búsqueda algo difícil se daría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Indicios de un pasado que no conoces (Parte 1)**

La pequeña bajaba de la gran nave impaciente por ver a su padre, en cuanto sus ojos azules lo vieron no dudó en salir corriendo para abrazarlo, si había alguien a quien le diera su cariño era el.

Cold no negó el cariño pero tampoco regresó dicho afectó más por estar rodeada de varios soldados que por no querer porque aunque no le gustara admitirlo la pequeña niña de ojos azules había robado completamente su corazón desde aquel momento en que la sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez.

Tal y como su hermano Freezer le había prometido su soldado élite Dodoria había pasado _Tiempo de calidad_ con ella y Suki.

Freezer se había ido hace dos semanas; El rey Cold se encontraba en la gran mesa del comedor en donde desayunaba todos los días, pero era extraño que su pequeña niña no estuviera fastidiando a esas horas de la mañana porque ya no era temprano pero tampoco era muy tarde pensó estaba en el laboratorio.

Llamó a uno de sus sirvientes pidiendo que la trajeran para que consumiera su desayuno casi de inmediato el sirviente regresó del laboratorio dándole la noticia de que la pequeña no se encontraba ahí. Tarena entraba cohibida por las puertas de la habitación.

Aprovechando la situación preguntó por su hija.

-La niña se siente mal no se ha levantado de la cama-.

El rey se enojó primero por el malestar de la niña después porque no estaba enterado, se levantó golpeando la mesa con su puño y asustando a los que estaban ahí **-!¿Y por qué diablos yo no sabía de eso?!-.**

-Pe...pe...erdone señor- Pronunció muy asustada. -Cuando entré a su habitación en la mañana no me quiso recibir y pensé que no estaba de humor, pero hace rato que volví me di cuenta que ella no estaba bien-

El rey no espero más y de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeña niña, abrió las puertas lentamente y no supo qué sentir cuando vio a su pequeña de cabello azul arrinconada en medio de la cama con las cobijas cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Hola papi… Me duele mi cabeza-

-¿Porque no has ido con los médicos?-

-No creo que puedan hacer mucho por mí… No me gusta ser débil papi-

El rey muchas veces desde que había recogido a Bulma de la tierra se preguntaba cómo ella podía causar tales sensaciones en el por qué en momentos podía ver toda la actitud desafiante de la pequeña y en otros tantos generaba sentimientos que lo hacían sentir débil y muy apegado a la pequeña y no era que le molestara pero simplemente se sorprendía de cómo está pequeña criatura podía generar algo tan grande en él y cuando escuchaba sus palabras de cómo la pequeña se sentía mal y no por estar enferma sino por el hecho de ser débil y enfermarse lo ponía triste.

Se acostó al lado de la pequeña que de inmediato se abrazó del gran brazo de su padre. El rey sintió la alta temperatura de la pequeña.

-Te llevaré con los médicos-.

-Es como la vez anterior papi es un tonto virus que ataca mi cuerpo, los médicos no me pueden ayudar porque no saben nada de mi anatomía y si yo supiera un poquito más de mí podría hacer algo pero no sé nada-. Pronunció triste.

Presionando más el agarre del brazo de su padre y fue en ese momento cuando veía su pequeña con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojitas producto de la fiebre que recordó algo importante y es que el día en que la había traído de la tierra no la había traído nada más a ella un puñado de la tecnología del doctor Briefs y una biblioteca completa que nunca fue analizada por nadie había venido con él fue que una idea vino a su mente.

-El día que yo te recogí traje mucha información sobre los de tu especie tal vez eso sea de ayuda-.

Los malestares de la pequeña se esfumaron para sentarse en la cama y ver a su padre.

-¡Tú me estás diciendo esto ahora! Sabes todo lo que pudimos haber conocido desde antes-

-No lo recordaba-

-Es algo importante como no lo recordabas llévame por favor-

La tomó en sus brazos y bajaron a los niveles inferiores del edificio en el subsuelo donde varias cámaras resguardaban cientos de cosas que realmente no tenían importancia otras más que no tenían sentido que estuvieran ahí y cuando bajaban ella pensaba su papá era un acumulador.

Una de las tantas habitaciones tal y como el rey había dicho estaba repleto de extraños artefactos libros, muchos libros, ella de inmediato empezó a revisarlos y fue cuando abrió el primero que se dio cuenta que no entendía ¡Nada! Pues estaba escrito en un idioma que jamás en su vida había visto.

-No entiendo nada papi tengo que crear un software que decodifique cada uno de estos signos para poder entender lo que dicen estos libros… Espero me ayuden-

-Seguro que puedes encontrar algo interesante en ellos-

-Hmp sabía que seguías escondiéndome cosas papi-

El rey no pudo evitar reírse.

.

.

.

Sabía Bulma que tardaría mucho tiempo en decodificar todo lo que esos libros decían y por el momento se conformaba con las ilustraciones de ellos, había libros de todas las materias posibles biología, medicina, anatomía, física, geografía. Habían pasado tres semanas y la pequeña esperaba sentada en el tercer escalón del podio donde se encontraba el trono de su padre, esperaba que el terminara de torturar y sacar información de unos alienígenas, frunció el ceño cuando una gota de sangre de un de los tantos golpes manchó su zapato.

Su padre obtuvo lo que quería y unos minutos más del martirio y la muerte llegó para el torturado, el rey ahora si estaba en toda disposición de oír a su niña.

-Sabes papi aún no he podido leer lo que dicen estos libros, pero he descubierto que su simbología se basa en 27 símbolos que representan su abecedario y demás son números algunos símbolos que aún no sé qué significan y demás, pero te digo algo papi… Eres un tonto-

El rey frunció el ceño de que la niña se dirigirá ante el con tanta naturalidad estaba perdiendo el respeto por el y no estaba dispuesto a eso y antes de que pudiera contestarle la pequeña habló.

-No te molestes papi es un decir es que si supieras todo lo que tenía mi planeta ¡Por los dioses lo hubieras vendido a un muy buen precio!

Una vez más esa sonrisa se dibujo porque en ella veía toda la actitud de su familia mercenaria.

-Cuando fui a tu planeta no tenía en mente venderlo y cuida como me hablas… Estás castigada no puedes dañar a nadie por una semana-

-¡¿Que?!... Papi!-

* * *

Se que esta cortito pero tratare de subir el siguiente entre hoy y mañana, saludos


	6. Chapter 6

**Indicios de un pasado que no conoces (Parte 2)**

Poco más de tres años le había costado que la gran cantidad de libros estuviera traducido a su idioma, un tanto más en leerlos, sentía jamás acabaría.

Los primeros conocimientos en medicina, biología y anatomía le ayudaron a entenderse mejor y darse cuenta de que su cuerpo era más susceptible de lo que pensaba, los libros que hablaban de historia y evolución habían llamado su atención ahora sabía que su raza los _humanos_ no eran una raza muy avanzada, conocimientos técnicos, físicos, químicos cosas que ya conocía y otras más que solo se podían aplicar en el extinto planeta.

Se encontraba fuera del edificio principal en el área a cielo abierto que disponía para su mascota, un espacio bastante grande para que la criatura estuviera, acariciaba la cabeza del animal cuidando no lastimarse con las duras escamas de la parte frontal de la cabeza, ya no era la pequeña criatura que Cooler le había dado, sonrió, " _Nunca fue pequeña_ ". Cuando la obtuvo era tal vez 3 veces el tamaño de ella, y ahora sus patas tenían casi el grosor de su cuerpo, se sentó a un lado de ella en el espacio entre sus patas y su cabeza.

Un suspiro muy profundo salió de ella mientras se abrazaba de la pata de la mascota, y es que ese día no había resultado bueno para ella. Se sentía extraña… Su afición por la lectura del último año no había sido cómo esperaba mucho menos con lo que se topó esa tarde.

Su lectura del día había consistido en un libro que llamó su atención no tenía título por alguna extraña razón.

Se preguntaba cómo un puñado de palabras en tan poco tiempo había influido tanto en su vida; _La sociedad_ la primera palabra del texto y de ahí en adelante un puñado de ideas, normas y ética de cómo se vivía en la Tierra, había aprendido que el ser humano era considerado social, siempre rodeado de personas que conformaban una familia, había un puñado de frases enumeradas que decían que todos los humanos debían tener… No entendía muchos de los conceptos lo que si era que lo que ahora conocía no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella vivía todos los días.

Se confundía una pequeña mente de 14 años inteligente pero que no comprendía, según el libro muchas de las cosas que ella consideraba normales en la sociedad humana eran muy malas y muy graves, entonces ¿Ella estaba mal? ¿O los humanos estaban mal? ¿O ninguno estaba bien? ¿O todos…?

Si ella hubiera vivido en la tierra como hasta ahora, ya estaría tachada como una sádica persona incapaz de convivir con los demás, castigada por todos y llevada a buscar arrepentirse de sus actos, cientos de preguntas surgían en la pequeña.

Era de noche alguna vez escuchó no recordaba donde sospechaba que de Tarena que la noche siempre era buena para pensar, ella nunca te criticaría.

Por breves momentos caía en la insensibilidad de la situación ¿Porqué tenía que importarle eso? ¡Diablos si le importaba!

La situación se volvía intolerable para una pequeña mente que se confunde ahora con cualquiera de sus acciones y se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que estaba bien? ¿Quien dictaba lo que era bueno y lo que era malo? ¿Porque matar era malo para los humanos cuando era algo que ella veía todos los días? ¿Ella estaba mal? ¿Los humanos eran los que estaban mal? y si era así ¿Quienes estaban bien?.

Un leve quejido salió de ella mientras se acurrucaba tomando de soporte la pata de Suki, " _¿Porqué me siento asi?"_ -Estúpido libro- " _Tal Vez si es malo matar, herir, humillar, torturar, purgar planetas"._ Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de sus palabras ¿Que pensaría su padre si le dijera que por alguna extraña razón ella pensaba que todo lo que hacían ella y su familia estaba mal?... La inestabilidad de la situación de una niña que ya no sentía pertenecer a nada, la incertidumbre de no saber cuál era la verdad, pensar que todo lo que hacía era malo o bueno o simplemente no era nada… Pensaba en todo sin mucho detalle pues no los conocía, según su lectura cuando un humano era considerado malo ante todos cometía actos cómo matar, torturar, causar daño a los demás algo que ella hacía frecuentemente. No se podía imaginar ella haciendo otra cosa, siempre desde sus primeras memorias las imágenes de todo ello eran comunes, nadie nunca nadie antes de ese libro le había dicho que estaba mal lo que hacía ¿Pero por qué tenía que creerle? ¿Y porqué no?.

Durante horas analizo su vida y se esforzaba en compararla con lo que ahora conocía, " _Tal vez si estoy mal"._

Necesitaba plantearse bien la situación analizar lo que sabía… Empezaba sentir molestias en su cuerpo a causa del frio y parecía que su querido Suki se dio cuenta porque de inmediato se acurruco con ella sirviendo de abrigo, ella lo acarició. -Suki ¿Porqué me siento asi?-

Era más que obvio que no le iba a contestar y a un así seguía hablando con su mascota. En verdad ya no sabía quién era, se sentía perdida... Tal vez una etapa en la cual perdía su identidad.

El sueño de la noche ganó en su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, la luz que indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día se hacía presente, y una joven dama dormía plácidamente con lo que aunque no le gustara admitirlo era su único amigo, su mascota.

-Bulma-

Se movió levemente al escuchar el ruido de su mascota gruñendo y la persona que llamaba su nombre, sus ojos azules se abrieron para darse cuenta de que había pasado toda la noche fuera.

-Bulma- El soldado elite Crazo había ido a buscarla, se sorprendió cuando la vio dormida con la criatura.

-¿He?... Crazo-

-¿Te quedaste toda la noche aquí?-

-Si… Estaba con Suki y creo que el sueño me gano-

-Tu padre te está buscando Freezer está en llamada y solicita tu presencia-

Suki seguía gruñendo por su comportamiento salvaje, siempre lo hacía con cualquiera que no fuera Bulma, ella se levantó.

-Cálmate Suki es solo Crazo… Recuerdas el te ha traído alimento-

El soldado de confianza Crazo noto el estado de ánimo de la niña, convivía bastante con ella para darse cuenta que ese estado de desánimo no era normal, de hecho su carácter retador no era lo que en ese momento veía.

-Princesa tu padre te espera-

-Si- Pronunció sin muchas ganas. -Vuelvo en un rato Suki-

Camino hasta toparse cerca del soldado -Crazo ¿Te puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si-

-¿Yo estoy mal?-

El soldado se sorprendió por la pregunta -¿A qué te refieres?-. Ella no era alguien que pidiera opinión de las personas tampoco le importaba, era extraño que ella preguntara eso.

-¿Lo que yo hago está mal…? Me refiero a… Lo que siempre hago cuando… No se torturó, me burló de los demás, cuando purgamos planetas… ¿Eso está mal?-

El soldado en verdad estaba sorprendido del cuestionamiento de la pequeña pues era muy extraña su pregunta y más la actitud con la cual la hacía, -¿Porque me preguntas eso?-

La pequeña alzó los hombros en realidad no lo sabía.

-Yo siempre he creído que lo que está bien para algunos no lo está para otros, creo que si puedes hacer las cosas deberías hacerlo dependiendo de la situación claro… Siempre habrá seres superiores a los demás, tú eres superior a muchos no sé si lo que haces está mal pero tampoco sé decirte si está bien todo depende de ti porque yo considero que las acciones que uno toma son por lo que uno quiera ser… Al menos que alguien más te obligue, pero todo lo que tú haces es porque te gusta ¿Cierto…? Y si no te gusta simplemente no lo hagas, pero todo depende de ti. que nadie más te imponga por cuestionarte si lo que haces está bien o mal… Te pongo un ejemplo si dañas a alguien por tu bienestar eso está bien para ti cierto, pero no para el que tuvo que perecer no… A si son las cosas, solo has lo que te guste y te convenga.

Estás simples palabras cambiaron algo en la pequeña era verdad el que estaba bien y el que estaba mal dependía de quién lo viera y bajo que perspectiva, eran supuestos por los cuestionamientos propios morales y éticos como decía el libros pues no porque una persona dijera que algo estaba mal realmente éra asi… Cada uno tiene una perspectiva de cómo ver las cosas y sobre esta se guía

-Creo que tienes razón-

Camino sin realmente prestar atención a lo que sucedia a su alrededor, tenía que ir a ver a su padre y a su hermano, unos metros después dio la vuelta para ver una vez más a su soldado -Crazo no quiero que lo que se comentó hoy aquí lo sepa alguien más-

El soldado asintió indicando que estaba de acuerdo.

Una pequeña mente de 14 años envuelta en demasiados cambios no piensa bien las cosas, camino para ir a ver a su padre y su mente vagaba por todas las situaciones vividas en las últimas horas…

La audiencia con su hermano había sido típica como siempre órdenes de él para una misión. Resignada supo tendría que hacerlo -Nos veremos en una semana hermanito-

Unos asuntos más que se trataron entre un rey Cold y Freezer y la llamada fue terminada, la pequeña había esperado sentada en el piso en la esquina de la habitación, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Por lo general a esas horas de la mañana ya se encontraba en el laboratorio y su padre noto el desanimó repentino en su pequeña niña de ojos azules.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

Ella nunca le había gustado ser inferior a su familia y cuando veía la preocupación de su padre por su situación se sintió tonta porque sentía ella no debería generar esos sentimientos de parte de su padre más específicamente no quería sentirse menos que ellos o que sintieran lástima por ella… Amaba a su padre que siempre buscaba ser mejor ante sus ojos.

Se paró justo enfrente de su padre -¿Papi tú me quieres como soy?- Este cuestionamiento y el tono con que lo hacía su niña le indicaba que algo no andaba bien jamás nunca antes en ninguna cuestión ella se había dirigido con ese tipo de palabras sumadas a ese sentimiento, ante una pregunta ella siempre había sido una persona dura, déspota, retadora y la alegría se desbordaba de ella en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero esta pregunta con el tono y las palabras denotaban tantos sentimientos de necesidad.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Yo no soy igual que ustedes y siempre me he preguntado si soy lo suficiente para ser tu hija-

Aunque la pequeña niña no se diera cuenta las situaciones que había vivido la habían llevado a siempre estar buscando la aprobación de su padre, pues el era el amor más grande que tenían y había tantas cosas en las que eran diferentes que ella siempre se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía por buscar el cumplido y cariño de su padre.

El rey se hinco para estar más a la altura de su hija, se notaba tristeza en sus ojos algo que pocas veces había visto, amaba a la chiquilla, aunque no lo reconociera -Tienes todo y más para ser mi princesa-

Bulma no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su padre -Te amo papi… Prometo ser la mejor en todo-

El rey devolvió el abrazo pero su carácter duro siempre era presente en el -Tu y yo siempre hemos sido sinceros uno con el otro… Yo no quiero hijas débiles, no te comportes infantil entiende que tu tienes un lugar conmigo y lo demás no importa-

-Lo entiendo papi-

La niña salió de la habitación tenía que ir al laboratorio a seguir con el trabajo del día, y mientras caminaba meditaba todo lo que había pensado, se preguntó si todo lo que hacía era por impresionar a su familia, " _Tal Vez"_ Medito, pero también pensó en las cuestiones del soldado Crazo que le dijo que lo que estaba bien para ella era lo que le gustaba hacer… Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y fue que se preguntó… ¿Le gustaba matar, torturar, purgar planetas, ser superior y humillar a los demás…? ¿En verdad le gustaba o lo hacía por buscar un lugar en su familia… Medito unos segundos luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su infantil rostro le ¡Encantaba! todo eso era su diversión... En verdad era la digna hija del despiadado rey Cold.

* * *

Gracias por leer, muchas gracias por su apoyo y los comentarios, espero este capitulo fuera de su agrado, creo que faltan uno o dos capítulos más de una pequeña Bulma y ya empezará la verdadera trama de esta historia...


	7. Chapter 7

**Piratas**

La ahora joven de 14 años preparaba todos sus instrumentos necesarios para partir a una investigación a ayudar a su hermano Freezer en determinar un nuevo mineral de un planeta, tenía tiempo sin verlo casi medio año estaba fastidiada que solo cuando ocupará de ella se comunicará, tampoco era que le encantará pasar tiempo con el, desde aquel encuentro en el que habían pactado aquel acuerdo para buscar la vida eterna no había encontrado mucho más que vagos indicios de mágicos artefactos que terminaban en mitos sin fundamento.

Era muy temprano demasiado, no se sentía de humor últimamente su vida en la base había sido muy aburrida, no tenía muchas ganas de ir en realidad el sueño le ganaba en ese momento. Un profundo bostezo salió de ella mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca de su padre para despedirse

-Adiós Papi, no olviden alimentar a Suki vuelvo pronto-

-Ten cuidado-

-Si-

Se concentró en el ki de su hermano tardó algunos minutos porque no estaba cerca pero finalmente se desvaneció ante la mirada de su padre.

Freezer ya la esperaba sabía ella llegaría ese día la necesitaba para estudiar un nuevo mineral encontrado en un reciente planeta que sus fuerzas especiales habían purgado recientemente.

Sintió una presencia, parpadeo lentamente y ella ya está frente a él, a un no hablaba y de cierta manera ya estaba fastidiado.

-¡Hola hermanito!-

-Apresúrate quiero saber si ese planeta me conviene venderlo o explotar los recursos-

-Hmp, si estoy bien, papá también… ¡Solo te importa el trabajo!-

-Si-

-Idiota-

Las puertas se abrieron Zarbon entró elegantemente ondeando la corta capa Bulma le sonrió tiernamente. -Hola Zarbon- Su relación con él había mejorado, ya no lo molestaba tanto.

-Hola Bulma… Señor los reportes del planeta están listos el planeta quedó completamente purgado, las fuerzas especiales regresan a la nave-

-Ya sabes que hacer- Habló Freezer serio hacia su hermano menor

-hmp, ¿Donde esta Dodoria? Necesito alguien que cargué mis cosas-

-El se quedó en la estación-

-Lastima, hubiera sido divertido traerlo como mi sirviente, en fin vuelvo en un rato, adiós hermanito- Pronunció mientras salía despidiéndose con la mano en el aire.

Bulma había bajado al planeta en una pequeña nave individual, de inmediato empezó a hacer las pruebas que le estaban costando por la gravedad alta del planeta pues está era unos grados más alta de lo normal para ella y su cuerpo humano no estaba acostumbrado a ello, era agotador, sumado al cambio de la presión atmosférica aunque no quisiera admitirlo le costaba respirar, nada tan serio como para no poder hacer el trabajo pero si molesto.

Unas horas después con las muestras tomadas del mineral listas para analizar decidió era momento de regresar cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el ki de su hermano, frunció el ceño al no detectarlo.

-Maldito campo magnético- Bufó molesta.

Se conformó con saber que tendría que preparar la pequeña nave para regresar.

" _Todo listo"._ Pensó después de terminar de subir todos las herramientas a la nave.

-¡Qué sorpresas se puede encontrar uno!-

Bulma se asustó por la repentina voz tras su espalda de inmediato volteó a ver quién era, se suponía nadie debía estar en ese planeta ya, sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte y esque en verdad estaba asustada pues que de repente alguien llegue tras de ti sin sentir nada y que te hable de repente es algo de cierta manera impactante. Fue que sus ojos se dieron cuenta que no solo era una persona sino 5 seres que sin que ella se diera cuenta habían llegado tras de ella y que aunque nunca había visto ya conocía.

-Miren chicos una encantadora hembra, creímos haber acabado con todos en el planeta pero parece que tu no eres de este planeta no te pareces en nada a los que habitaban aqui- Habló mientras la rodeaba con una mirada que ella sabía reconocer bien.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

Preguntó aquel ser muy alto, corpulento su piel que se notaba dura en tono morado con dos protuberancia en la cabeza.

-No puedes hablar preciosa- Acarició levemente el brazo de ella haciéndola enojar.

-Cuida como me hablas idiota se nota que no sabes quién soy-

El capitán no pudo evitar reír acompañado de los otros cuatro soldados que se acercaban más a ella.

Bulma maldecía internamente el nombre de su hermano por estar pasando por esta situación en la cual ella estaba en desventaja era claro que a Freezer nunca le había gustado que supieran del parentesco con ella pero por su maldito capricho estaba a nada de ser tratada de muchas maneras que a ella no le gustaron para nada imaginarse.

-Tienes una belleza exótica, ¿De que raza eres? Y me intriga ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ustedes no deberían estar aqui-

-¿Y tu si?- Preguntó otro de ellos no tan alto de piel roja y cabellos blanco largo.

-Ese es mi problema, laguense de vuelta a la nave-

El capitán de ellos la inspeccionaba, su vista se fijó en la nave que estaba tras ella -Tu trabajas para Freezer-

-No- Habló muy indignada.

-Estas naves son de Freezer-

-¿Y?-

-No importa- La tomó del brazo y Bulma le lanzó la peor de las miradas -Tu y nosotros nos divertiremos un rato, te aseguro te gustara- Habló mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

" _Maldito seas Freezer"._

En la nave el emperador se encontraba sentado esperando que sus principales soldados regresarán con el informe del estado del planeta, ya estaba impaciente su trabajo había terminado hace horas y ellos no se habían presentado.

-Soldado Zarbon llama a las fuerzas especiales, esos incompetentes-

-Si señor…- Habló poco después de intentar comunicarse a través de su scouter. -No contestan señor-

Entonces la mente del emperador empezó a juntar ideas y fue que algo se le ocurrió -Llama a la estación y pregunta si su nave ya abordo-

A sí lo hizo para luego informarle a su señor -No han abordado siguen en el planeta-

Un suspiro hondo salió de el pensando en lo que podía estar sucediendo -¿Por quién apuestas Zarbon Bulma o las fuerzas especiales?-

-Definitivamente Bulma-

-Correcto… Sigue intentando comunicarte con ellos y ordenales la traigan ahora-

-Si señor-

 **-¡Suéltame idiota suéltame!, ¡Maldito acabaré contigo! Te dejaré paralítico por el resto de tu miserable vida-**

Ginyo la tenía sostenida entre sus brazos tratando de contenerla para tomar de ella descaradamente.

 **-Callate pequeña perra, serás mi diversión el día de hoy-**

 **-Ahhh-**

Ginyo la soltó y aventó cuando el ruido de la llamada entrante de su scouter lo arto-

-¿Que quieres Zarbon?- Contesto enojado -Hmp- " _Maldita sea"_

-Tienes suerte perra saben que estás aquí, regresemos a la nave-

Ginyo tomo las manos de Bulma que junto y aparición con ki ella se sorprendió que el tuviera esa capacidad.

-¡Hijo de puta, acabas de condenarte!- Ginyo la tomo sin cuidado y salió volando con ella a su nave para regresar.

Zarbon esperaba en la zona de abordaje, unos minutos después de la llamada la nave entraba y por ella descendieron los 5 soldados con Bulma sostenida por Ginyo haciéndola caminar por la fuerza.

-Idiotas- Zarbon estaba por hablar pero cuando vio como Bulma le guiñaba el ojo con una leve sonrisa entendió lo que ella quería, sonrió levemente " _Niña manipuladora"._ -Freezer los espera-

Caminaban por los pasillos que conducían a Freezer y hablaban sin descaro de lo que le harían a la pequeña. Entraron por la puertas y reverenciaron ante su señor, pero primero aventaron a Bulma hacia el.

-¿Que significa esto?-

-Señor encontramos a está hembra husmeando en el planeta, creemos que es una pirata espacial-

A Bulma le llamó la atención ese término.

Freezer no expresaba nada, sus brazos puestos detrás de su espalda lo enmarcaban en una posición en la que se encontraba la mayoría de las veces.

-Sueltala- Pronunció muy serio.

Ginyo obedeció de inmediato y en cuanto soltó a Bulma mientras Zarbon entraba por la puerta, la pequeña de inmediato se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

-Freezer fue horrible, quisieron aprovecharse de mi- Fingía una angustia sumada al miedo en su voz. Mientras un falso sollozo salía de ella. -Me trataron horrible, me dijeron cosas asquerosas, ese infeliz intento violarme-

Los soldados estaban muy sorprendidos de toda la situación sabían estaban en problemas.

-Suéltame- Bulma estaba consumiendo toda su paciencia, ella se apartó ahora enojada.

-¿Porque no siguieron las órdenes de regresar?- Hablo Freezer para sus soldados.

-Se..señor Freezer estábamos asegurándonos que no quedará nadie en el planeta, no sabíamos que ella fuera allegada a usted señor-

Freezer estaba enojado de la incompetencia de sus soldados se dirigió a Bulma -Terminaste-

-No-

-Incompetente-

Bulma estaba enojada -¡Idiota! Paso por algo traumante y tú solo te preocupas por las malditas pruebas y no por tu ¡Hermana!-

Las fuerzas especiales estaban a nada de desmayarse de tanta impresión ¿Hermana de Freezer? ¿Cómo era eso posible?.

-Deja de gritarme si sabes lo que te conviene-

-Es tu culpa que yo pasara por esto, si sabías que ellos estaban alla debiste haberles avisado-

-Si estuvieras en problemas con ellos fácilmente hubieras resultó el problema, no exageres-

-Cuando papi se entere te aseguro te quedarás sin soldados élite- Se dirigió a las fuerzas especiales -Cuando mi papá se entere que estas bestias quisieron aprovecharse de su princesa el polvo no será nada comparada a los restos que de ustedes queden-

Las fuerzas especiales estaban asustadas no entendían nada.

-Se..señor nosotros-

 **-¡Callate!-** Pronunciaron ambos hermanos.

-Regresa al planeta termina las pruebas- Pronunció Freezer a su hermana.

-¡Ahh, te odio…! Iré solo porque quiero saber hacerca del mineral- Se cruzó de brazos y vio a las fuerzas especiales -Ellos irán conmigo-

-¿Que?- Pronunciaron al son los soldados elite.

-No me digas que los quieres para jugar- hablaba serio una vez más.

Bulma sonrió -No, los voy a torturar- Pronunció con cierta inocencia que asustaba a cualquiera.

-Haz tu trabajo y después haces lo que quieras-

-Bien hermano- Se paró frente a los soldados -Muevanse tenemos trabajo que hacer, serán mis esclavos a partir de ahora-

Los soldados con suma sorpresa voltearon a ver a su señor buscando respuesta de todo lo que sucedía, Freezer no pudo evitar dibujar una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios al ver a los que se suponían eran sus soldados más fuertes asustados por su hermana.

-No te sobrepases, son unos incompetentes pero sirven de algo-

-Bien hermanito, volveremos en unas horas-

Bulma salió con los soldados siguiéndola sin realmente saber que les esperaba, y una niña sonriente y divertida por la situación ideaba cómo divertirse con sus nuevos _juguetes._

Una vez más en el planeta los 6 volaban al punto donde la nave de Bulma había quedado, realmente la pequeña ya había terminado solo tenían que ir a recorrer las cosas podían haber mandado a cualquiera pero cierto interés había nacido de la pronunciación de una palabra. Le encantaba el efecto que estaba produciendo sobre algunos de los soldados más fuertes de su hermano.

Unos minutos de vuelo más tarde de nuevo en el lugar del primer encuentro, ella los miraba desde abajo estaban muy serios era muy gracioso para la pequeña, se sentó con total tranquilidad en el suelo brindándoles una cálida sonrisa.

-Saben el trabajo ya está terminado solo hay que regresar con las muestras que con anterioridad ya había tomado-

Los soldados se veían entre ellos, en qué momento había llegado a estar en una posición temiendole a una pequeña niña. -¿Que nos haras?-

Bulma sonrió aún más -Qué les parece si platicamos un rato ustedes y yo… Adelante pueden preguntar lo que quieran, yo también tengo preguntas para ustedes… Por cierto mi nombre es Bulma-

Los soldados no contestaron sentían que algo pasaría.

-Que descortés de su parte no presentarse, pensé que eran soldados elite-

-hmp, soy Ginyo-

-Recoome-

-Guldo-

-Jeice-

-Burter-

-Bien… Se que tienen preguntas adelante contestare lo que me pidan-

Si tienen preguntas, pero realmente no estaban seguros de si hacerlas, ella les seguía sonriendo y por alguna razón eso les causaba ¿Miento?-

-No van a preguntar entonces yo empiezo- Dirigió su vista al capitán -¿En verdad iban a violarme?-

Todas las injurias posibles pasaban por la cabeza de los soldados ante la situación y Bulma se divertía a lo grande con ellos.

-Chicos no podremos generar una buena conversación si ustedes no hablan, entonces si no quieren hablarme háganlo como una orden… Y más vale que se den prisa- Las últimas palabras sumadas a un tono más sobrio, alertaron a los soldados.

-Ese era el plan- Pronunció uno de ellos el más alto con cierta apariencia humana y pelo naranja.

-Ya veo… No escogieron a la persona indicada, siempre e pensado que la violación es un acto de muy bajos instintos, hay muchos planetas donde hay cientos de mujeres que estarían dispuestas por un buen pago a satisfacerlos… Aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez eso le quitaría emoción, si quieren un consejo fíjense bien a quien atacan puede que por azares del destino la indefensa víctima resulte hermana de su jefe-

Bulma no pudo evitar reir -Jaja ya estamos en confianza no sucederá nada pero tienen que contestar algunas cosas-

-¿Que?- Pronunció serio el ser de cuernos.

-¿No tienen una pregunta para mi? Es su turno…-

La situación ya estaba entonces los soldados empezaron a idear y pensar que si ya estaban ahí era mejor averiguar todo lo que pudieran, la curiosidad llamaba.

-¿Cómo es posible que tu seas hermana de Freezer?-

-Soy hija del rey Cold… Bueno hija adoptiva, me tomó de un planeta y me ha criado como su hija-

Simples palabras cargadas de tanto que procesar.

-A el nunca le he agradado, pocos saben de mi y cuándo se enteran siempre tienen la misma reacción que ustedes… ¿Algo más?-

-¿Eres fuerte?-

Bulma sonrió -¿Miedo?-

Los soldados no contestaron y realmente ella no esperaba una respuesta -No soy fuerte físicamente… Pero mentalmente digamos que soy una persona con bastantes habilidades que pueden llegar a ser un obstáculo para cualquiera… Bien es mi turno de preguntar díganme -¿Qué son los piratas?-

Las fuerzas especiales no esperaban esa pregunta realmente no tenía nada de relevante en esa situación…

-¿Piratas?-

-Si… Ustedes dijeron a mi hermano que pensaban que yo era un pirata, eso llamó mi atención… ¡Que esperan hablen!-

-Los piratas son viles ruines del espacio, grupos que se dedican al abordaje de naves para robarlas, de igual manera con los planetas andan por todo el espacio robando y tomando todo aquello que consideren valioso, nunca atacan las naves de Freezer pero hay algunos tontos que se atreven a hacerlo y pagan las consecuencias-

-Yo no entro en esa descripción o si-

-En realidad si, un planeta recién purgado con mucho que robar un trabajo fácil y sencillo para cualquier pirata-

-¡Pero si soy una pequeña niña idiota…! Entonces simples ladrones-

-Si- Habló el más bajo de los 5 Guldo un extraterrestre de piel verde, robusto contando con 4 ojos.

-Entonces no son nada interesante…- La pequeña analizaba la nueva información y fue que algo vino a su mente -Espera, ahora que lo pienso mejor dices que ellos van de planeta en planeta tomando lo más valioso-

-Si-

-Entonces ellos deben tener mucha información de artefactos valiosos, motines y ese tipo de cosas-

Esta vez el que tomó la palabra fue Jeice -Si pero son viles perdedores que solo se cuentan cuentos de instrumentos mágicos, tesoros y botines… Estupideces los piratas de estos días solo van y toman lo que les genere dinero, los verdaderos piratas buscaban la riqueza de los artefactos más interesantes de cada planeta, los mejores tesoros valiéndose de leyendas que se escuchaban en el universo-.

La mente oportunista de Bulma siempre pensando en lo que le convenía o le generaba algo de valor analizaba la situación y fue que se le ocurrió una muy buena idea. Si los piratas andaban por todo el universo la cantidad de información que poseían podía generarle aquella fuente de conocimiento y pistas de lo que llevaba años junto a su hermano Freezer buscando y tal vez algo mejor para ella, entonces una vez más una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro está con un tono de superioridad, era un plan muy simple ella se infiltraria a ese particular grupo de personas para conseguir lo que quería.

-Y dime Gynio ¿Dónde encuentro a los principales piratas?

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Ese tipo de lugares no son lugar para una niña-

-¡Ah! Ahora si soy una niña, por qué cuando cuando ibas a violarme eso no te importaba-

Ginyo estaba nervioso no solo el sino también sus soldados había algo en la niña tan familiar a Freezer que sabían ella era alguien de tratar con cuidado -Perdon, los piratas no son fáciles de tratar-

-Yo tampoco… Pero si es tu preocupación no lo hagas no piso actuar pronto, pero es una buena opción-

-¿Para que?- Preguntó esta vez Burter un soldado de una especie anfibia de piel azul.

-Para algo bastante interesante,,, En fin después planeare eso mejor- Se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de su pantalón -Tienen suerte sirvieron mucho por lo que olvidare lo que se dio en este planeta… Claro- Levantó su dedo índice -Como yo olvidaré lo que aquí pasó, ustedes también- Su tono de voz se volvió un poco más sombrío tanto cómo podía una niña de 14 años -Ni una palabra a mi hermanito de lo que aquí se mencionó, si el se entera ustedes y yo tendremos problemas, necesito pensar mejor las cosas...Hay que regresar chicos a un tengo mucho trabajo-.

Una nueva idea, una muy buena fuente de información, la búsqueda de un deseo y una buena oportunidad de conocer algo nuevo, la pequeña mente ahora tenía una nueva meta "Los piratas espaciales", entrar a ese grupo y sacar cualquier provecho de ello.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¡Estoy feliz de saber que esta historia les está gustando!

Los quiero saludos.

Nuestro querido príncipe y el primer encuentro se acercan!


	8. Chapter 8

**Encuentro de dos orgullos muy grandes (Parte1)**

Los años transcurren muy rápido, eso pensó Cold particularmente esa mañana cuando en la rutina diaria mientras consumía su desayuno su hermosa hija entró con una sonrisa.

Ya no era su pequeña sus 20 años se marcaban en ella ya era toda una mujer, disimuladamente la observaba mientras se sentaba en la mesa, la mesa ya no era tan grande ahora, sus ojos azules bajo esas pestañas, ese día su pelo sujeto con una cinta roja, le encantaba verla con la armadura era toda una guerrera, cerró brevemente los ojos preguntándose en qué momento la pequeña niña había crecido.

-Papi...Papi-

-¿He?-

-Te estaba hablando… ¿Sucede algo?-

-Hmp, no ¿Que quieres?-

-Te decía que estaba pensando en el planeta Faret del cuadrante 32 hay un mineral no le había tomado importancia antes, pero… En ese planeta hay un mineral que me puede resultar satisfactorio para el diseño de un nuevo sistema de propulsión en las naves de combate, me gustaría poder ir a traer un poco-

-¿Con quien?-

-Sola… Aunque si eso te molesta iré con Lander-

Lander era el hijo mayor del soldado élite Crazo, un joven de 23 años de una complexión muy parecida a un humano piel morena clara, pelo café largo por debajo de los hombros en un lacio de ojos violeta, bastante alto 1:80 muy atractivo y desde hace 4 años el amigo de Bulma.

-Hmp, pasas mucho tiempo con el, ¿Tienes alguna especie de relación con el?-

Bulma sonrió tiernamente -¿Eso te molesta?-

-Contesta no estoy para tus juegos-

-No Papi el es mi amigo " _A veces algo mal"-_ Se auto regaño por su último pensamiento.

-¿Cuánto piensas tardar?-

-No mucho tal vez 3 días, iré primero con Cooler para de ahí salir está más cerca… Aunque si te molesta puedo ir sola ese planeta está deshabitado, si eso es lo que te preocupa-

-El irá contigo- No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero no quería que su hija se aventurara sola

-Bien, Papi en un rato nos iremos-

-.-.-.-.-

Bulma caminaba entre los pasillos de la zona de entrenamiento de la base de su padre, siempre rodeada de soldados que según ellos cuando ella no se daba cuenta la comían con la vista, estaba fastidiada de eso. Entró a una de las habitaciones la más grande rodeada de máquinas para ejercitar, en el centro Lander se encontraba peleando con otros 4 soldados los observó por un momento no quería interrumpir la pelea, pero cuando él la vio enseguida paró la pelea y se acercó a ella.

-Este lugar es solo para hombres, no deberías estar aquí-

Bulma se cruzó de brazos moviendo su cabeza a ambas direcciones como si buscara algo

-Hombres, pues no veo ninguno-

Lander sonrió de medio lado -¿Dime qué quieres?-

-Tenemos una misión partimos en dos horas, estaré con papa- Sin más que decir se disponía a salir pero en el pasillo el la detuvo.

-Dame más información es una misión o una _misión-_ Dándole tono para diferenciar las dos palabras.

Bulma negó con la cabeza -¿Cuando hemos ido a una verdadera misión?-

-Nunca-

-Entonces porque preguntas, ¡No! No me contestes solo apresúrate… Quede en verme con el mañana y es un viaje largo-

-¿Dónde?-

-Baseian-

Ambos sonrieron.

-.-.-.-

Casi una hora después Bulma se encontraba con su padre ayudándole con la programación de misiones de purgas en un conjunto de planetas de un sistema solar recientemente encontrado cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron lentamente dejando entrar a Lander que cargaba con un maletín en la mano derecha.

-Rey Cold- Saludo mientras reverenciaba.

El rey no dijo nada y Bulma sonrió, abrazó a su papá y se alzo para besar su mejilla.

-Papi regreso pronto, te quiero-

-Cuídala- Habló para el soldado que simplemente asintió.

Bulma se acercó y tomó a Lander de la mano cerró los ojos y se concentró en el ki de su hermano Cooler que era el más cercano al planeta

-.-.-.-.-

Cooler se encontraba en su base de operaciones desayunando la diferencia de horas en ese planeta lo llevaba a estar unas horas atrasados.

-¡Hola hermanito!-

Bulma apareció al lado derecho de Cooler que gruño levemente.

-Te he dicho que no te…-

-Teletransportes sin avisar antes ,si, si perdón se me olvidó- Bulma termino las palabras de su hermano.

Cooler negó con la cabeza y volteo a ver a su hermana frunció el ceño levemente al ver quién la acompañaba, Lander que reverencio ante el.

-Señor Cooler-

-¿Que quieres?- Se dirigió a su hermana.

Bulma se acercó y tomó de la mesa una fruta de un ramillete que se encontraba en la mesa, luego abrazó a su hermano -Me prestas dos naves-

-Tenía que ser… ¿A dónde vas?-

-Un planeta del cuadrante 32-

-¿A qué?-

-Investigación-

-¿Y el que?-

-Lander me acompaña por seguridad-

-Tómalas-

-¡Gracias…! Lander podrías ir a pedir que preparen dos naves individuales-

-Si-

Cuando Lander salió Bulma se sentó en la mesa sonriéndole a su hermano.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Cooler sabía ella le pediría algo más.

-Te quiero mucho-

-Aggh habla te conozco-

-En verdad no es nada- Bulma sonrió unos minutos después se despidió de su hermano y partió en el hangar para tomar las naves y partir.

-.-.-.-.-

Lander y Bulma observaban atentos a los que preparaban las naves para que pudieran partir, al terminar ambos subieron y las naves despegaron, aunque ella manipuló el sistema para cambiar las condenas de vuelo.

LaS naves individuales tenían un sistema de comunicación entre ellas por lo que ambos hablaban cada uno en su nave.

-Hace mucho que no vamos- Habló Lander.

-No había necesidad hasta ahora que quede de verme con el-

-¿Y porque en Baseian?-

-El acordó el lugar, supongo que es por pasar el tiempo bebiendo ahí… Será pronto lo veré, platicaremos todo lo necesario y ya-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-No lose haremos lo mismo de siempre, nos infiltraremos entre todos ahí sin llamar la atención, ¿Trajiste todo lo necesario verdad?-

-Si-

-Y esta vez podré estar ahi-

-¡Claro que! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Es estúpido que me hagas esas preguntas… Tu irás a divertirte por ahí nos veremos al siguiente día en el mismo lugar de siempre-

-¡Ha! me puedo divertir… Talvez busque alguien para pasar la noche- Habló con burla.

Se cruzó de brazos en la nave la peliazul -No me interesa, si quieres ir a cogerte una puta de Baseian hazlo… Yo tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer-

-jaja, bien tal vez lo piense-

-Sigo sin entender porque me sigues acompañado a esto, no te necesito-

-Pues si no me llevarás te aseguro varias veces hubieras estado en problemas-

-Estas exagerando-

-Desde que te conocí aquella vez ya estabas en problemas y yo te salve-

Bulma sonrió al recordar como había conocido a Lander

 _Flashback:_

 _La joven Bulma de 16 años había partido a una misión de purga de su padre en un planeta lejano, tres meses de viaje pero valía la pena el planeta era muy bueno para potenciar una buena ganancia, iba acompañada de un grupo de soldados entre ellos Crazo, ella no conocía a los demás no le importó hacerlo con saber que Crazo iba era suficiente para ella, por lo que al momento de partir de la estación ella se adelantó unos minutos._

 _Bajo antes que todos en el planeta, el panorama tranquilo pensó no le generaría problemas el entorno boscoso en tonos amarillos era muy peculiar, de inmediato se dirigió a la primera fuente de recursos. El planeta era peligroso sabían una raza muy fuerte habitaba ahí, ella sabía sus limitantes por lo que solo iría a evaluar el planeta y ayudar a matar a unos cuantos porque sabía ella no era rival._

 _Sobrevolaba el lugar marcando en un mapa las fuentes de recursos, bajo tranquilamente al suelo de entre las montañas de una cordillera no muy alta del planeta, sabía los soldados ya estaban acabando con toda vida en el planeta, se concentró en observar con detalle los puntos ya marcados en el mapa para dar una evaluación rápida._

 _Un fuerte golpe en su espalda la hizo caer de inmediato volteó para ver quién era el responsable; un grupo de al menos 15 de aquellos que habitaban este planeta, de pieles gris con líneas de varios tonos más oscuros, cuernos, estructura ósea ancha y grandes garras._

 _De inmediato la intentaron atacar y ella salió volando con ellos por detrás lanzaba varios ataques de ki en ese momento maldecía dejar el entrenamiento por el laboratorio era fuerte lo suficiente para defenderse y causar sufrimiento a cualquiera, pero estos que habitaban en ese planeta en verdad eran muy fuertes._

 _Ya había derribado a varios con algunos golpes en lugares estratégicos y ataques de energía, ya estaba cansada llevaba horas volando y ahora esto. Quedaban tres y uno de ellos en un descuido de parte de ella la tomó del brazo lastimándola con las garras… Estaba a punto de golpearla muy fuerte en la cara cuando esté termino muriendo al ser atravesado justo en medio de los ojos por un rayo de energía, cayendo muerto varios metros, los otros dos que quedaban murieron de varios golpes. Ella volteó a ver quién era el responsable; Un soldado joven que no conocía él se acercó a ella._

 _-¿Quien eres?-_

 _-¿Quien eres tu?- Hablo Bulma mientras sostenía la herida de su brazo tratando de contener la sangre._

 _-Soy soldado elite de el rey Cold-_

 _-¿Soldado elite de mi papá? No te conozco-_

 _-¿Papa?-_

 _Otros soldados llegaron y vieron a Bulma de inmediato ofrecieron ayuda que ella rechazo, el soldado Lander era nuevo en el ejército recién incorporado el no conocía a Bulma. Crazo llegó preguntando que había sucedido._

 _Bulma no quería contestar no le gustaba tanta atención cuando estaba herida -Simples problemas, el me ayudo- habló viendo a el desconocido soldado._

 _-¿Quien eres?- Volvió a preguntar Lander pues al parecer el era el único sin entender que sucedía._

 _Crazo se acercó a él -Ella es Bulma hija del rey Cold-_

 _-¿Que?... ¡Tu! Pero si no eres nada comparado a el-_

 _Crazo se sorprendió de las palabras del soldado y Bulma se enojó bastante._

 _-¡Quién diablos te crees para hablarme de esa manera infeliz!-_

 _-Princesa por favor pido que perdone el desliz de mi hijo el no la conocía-._

 _-¿Tu hijo?-_

 _-Si-._

 _-Bien olvidaré esto pero tú y yo- habló señalando a Lander -Resolveremos esto cuando regresemos a la estación-_

-Si no te hubiera salvado esa vez estarías muertos-

-No, talvez era problemática la situación, pero no imposible, no te creas mucho por haberme salvado aquella vez-

-Bien, bien… Jamás pensé que tú me causarás tantos problemas-

-¡No exageres!... Hay que admitir que hemos pasado buenos momentos en nuestras misiones- Pronunció con cierta gracia.

-Si meterse en estas supuestas _misiones_ entre piratas y más para buscar quién sabe que- Pronunció con burla.

Bulma río -Si lo dices así incluso suena divertido, además sabes que no me refería a eso-. pronunció lo último con algo de picardía.

Antes de Lander hablara Bulma continuo -Mañana lo veré tengo tiempo sin hacerlo, espero todo salga bien-

-Lo único bueno de esto será las copas qué me tomaré-

-Tienes razón es lo único bueno de ir a Baseian-

-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Encuentro de dos orgullos muy grandes (Parte2)**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, rodeados de varios más de pie, ella sonreía al igual que él pues tenían tiempo sin verse.

-Siempre en Baseian- Habló poco después Bulma al tomar un trago del tarro frente a ella.

-El mejor licor está en este planeta-

-Es verdad-

Baseian un planeta de las galaxias del sur, ubicado en un sistema solar de solo 4 planetas, lugar de encuentro de cientos de razas que buscaban pasar el tiempo ahi, el mercado negro de cualquier cosa que se buscaba en el universo ahí estaba, lleno de prostíbulos, bares y cualquier otro medio para entretenimiento, un lugar para cumplir bajos instintos, pero cómo en todo había categorías y ellos estaban dentro de la mejor taberna del planeta que se había cerrado por el.

-Tiempo sin vernos-

-Espero me tengas buenas noticias- Acomodo el mechón de pelo tras su oreja

-No realmente no lo hemos encontrado los últimos indicios fallaron-

-Diablos en verdad siento que ese planeta se mueve de lugar-

-No te enojes encontramos unas tantas cosas interesantes buenos tesoros-

-Sabes que eso no me importa Syder yo solo busco una cosa-

-Es difícil buscar algo que no conozco-

-Sabes lo básico para encontrarlo-

-Si cualquier cosa que pueda hacerte fuerte o cumplirte tus deseos más grandes-

-¡Exacto! Yo no necesito dinero-

-Pues esa leyenda de las esferas cada día se hace más imposible-

-Ese no es mi problema, tu sigues mi órdenes y esas son que lo encuentres-

-Cuida cómo me hablas yo no sigo tus ordenes-

-Si lo haces, si no fuera por mi seguirías siendo un tonto pirata con principios de corsario sin botines-

-Hmp, podría matarte aquí mismo-

-Pero no lo harás porque sabes que sin mi no eres nada-

-Yo niña tengo un nombre que llevó forjando durante muchos años-

-Ahora que sigues mis órdenes en verdad te consideran un pirata-

-Yo era un pirata respetado mucho tiempo antes que nacieras, en busca de verdaderos tesoros-

Syder Ghan pirata de renombre en el universo considerado por la mayoría como uno de los últimos piratas con intención que respetaba los verdaderos principios de serlo, un pirata dedicado a la búsqueda de lo valioso, territorio y ganancias, un hombre mayor bastante fuerte lo suficiente para sobresalir de la mayoría. De complexión algo robusta su piel morada con facciones de reptil.

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos- Pronunció Bulma con gracia.

-Cómo olvidarlo ese día perdí parte de mis principios cuando una niña abordo mi nave, pasando por todos mis lacayos y exigiendo que trabajara para ella-

-Fue un buen día-

-Si-

-Y de ese día han pasado 3 años y tu no me tienes lo que me prometiste-

-Yo no te prometí nada-

-Quiero esas esferas-

-Te lo diré una vez más- Syder alzó su tono de voz -Es una leyenda muy vieja que el padre de mi padre me contó, no te puedo asegurar que existan-.

-Cuida cómo me hablas, recuerda que soy superior-

-Esa es una de las razones que no entiendo, es verdad que no te he matado porque me ayudas pero no conozco más que tu nombre-

-Eso es suficiente-

-Me intrigas… Tenemos años conociéndonos, podrías contarme por lo menos de que raza eres-

-No lose-

-¿Quienes eran tus padres?-

Alzó los hombros mostrando indiferencia -No los conocí, murieron cuando era un bebé-

-Eso es lamentable-

Bulma sonrió -El gran pirata Syder mostrando lastima por una simple mujer-

-Te tengo cierto cariño la hija que nunca tuve-

-Solo nos conocemos desde hace tres años, y solo nos hemos visto contadas veces es algo apresurado no lo crees-

-Me has ayudado mucho más que cualquiera-

-Ya tengo un padre pero agradezco tu gratitud, aunque sería mejor que me dieras lo que quiero-

-No que tus padres murieron-

-Me refiero a la persona que me crió-

-Sigo todos los indicios pequeña no lo he encontrado-

-Entonces dime ¿Porqué me trajiste aqui?

-Hay un planeta llamado Lober, está habitado por una raza débil pero en el planeta se extrae un mineral muy valioso-

-¡NO!- Bulma interrumpió.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar-

-Tenemos varias reglas entre ambos y una ellas y la más importantes yo nunca participaria en ninguno de tus atracos y más importante aún ese planeta le pertenece a Cooler jamas me meteria con ellos-

-Con tu buena dirección y conocimiento de logística podríamos tomar el planeta-

-No, jamas me meteria con ellos sabes que es peligroso-

-Solo tomariamos unas cuantas cosas y nos iríamos-

-No me hagas repetir las cosas- Se levantó -Me voy, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso, te pido que la próxima vez que nos veamos realmente me tengas noticias importantes y no propuestas-

-Bien… Bien seguiré buscando-

-Adios-

-Nos veremos pronto niña-

-.-.-.-.-

Salió caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la zona trataba de no llamar la atención antes de bajar al planeta se había cambiado el traje spandex y la armadura por ropa común. Si había hecho el viaje disfrutaría de lo único bueno del lugar tal como Lander le había dicho lo mejor de Baseian eran los licores que ahí se servían. Entró a otra de las tabernas tranquilamente camino entre las mesas y se sentó en la barra pidiendo una copa de Ron, estaba algo enojada de que Syder la había traído para nada, desde que lo conoció llevaban ya tres años siguiendo indicios de antigua leyenda de una raza de extraterrestres que poseía unos artefactos llamados esferas que podían conceder cualquier deseo, pero solo indicios porque no encontraban nada, confiaba en Syder era un pirata pero tenía palabra.

Bebia con lentitud disfrutando del sabor de la bebida que cai por su garganta, sintió alguien a su espalda, muy cerca, era fuerte, la curiosidad llamaba por qué volteara, pero no lo hacía sintió que se acercaba más.

-No eres el tipo de mujer que se encuentra en estos lugares- Una voz grave, fuerte le susurro al oído, por alguna razón está voz causó en ella algo que no supo explicar.

De inmediato volteo a verlo y aunque no expreso nada se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos vieron. Un hombre calculo cerca de su edad, no muy alto, su pelo negro en punta y unos ojos de igual color de inmediato llamaron su atención, por los breves segundos captó casi cada detalle en el.

-Aqui hay muchas mujeres, no veo mucha diferencia entre ellas y yo-

-Yo si-

-¿Porqué?-

Se acercó y se sentó a un lado de ella.

Ella se sentía intimidada y no sabía bien porqué -No te invite a sentarte-

-Mujer no pedi tu consentimiento-

Ella se levantó por alguna razón no se sentía segura de estar ahí pero el la tomo de la muñeca derecha con fuerza lo que la hizo enojar bastante " _Que se cre este idiota"·_

-¿Quien te dio permiso para irte?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Platiquemos me interesas-

Ahora la curiosidad le había llamado, volvió a sentarse ahora quería averiguar más.

-Eres un sayayin verdad-

-A si es-

Bulma aunque nunca antes había visto un sayayin los conocía bien, Freezer varias veces la había hecho menos por tener una apariencia parecida a ellos, sabía ellos eran de los más grandes problemas de su familia, y ahora que lo veía era fuerte pero no tanto como para ser preocupación para su padre mucho menos para sus hermanos.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- Preguntó el sayayin

-Creo que eso no importa-

-Tienes razón- Levantó la mano y de inmediato el cantinero le sirvió una copa de alguna bebida que Bulma no pudo identificar.

-¿De que raza eres? Te pareces a la mía pero es obvio que no eres una sayayin eres débil-

" _Idiota"_ -Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Es curiosidad mujer y cuida cómo me hablas o partire tu cuello-

Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera, la había llamado devil, la había tomado a la fuerza, le hablaba como si fuera un simple objeto y además la amenazaba. El orgullo de Bulma estaba muy herido. Y se enojó porque no estaba haciendo nada por alguna extraña razón no comprendía porqué simplemente no se iba el era más fuerte que ella pero un buen golpe le podría dar para luego teletransportarse con Lander si las cosas se complicaban.

-¿Cuánto?- Preguntó una vez más el sayayin

-¿Cuanto que?- Preguntó mientras acercaba el vaso de Ron hacia ella.

-Cuanto me va costar tu servicio-

Sintió que aquel trago de ron se había detenido en su garganta quemandola, una energía de ira la invadió el acaba de decirle ¡Puta!, se auto inspeccióno levemente ¡O no! Ella no era una prostituta ni estaba cerca de serlo. Su orgullo herido había llegado al límite y necesitaba desquitarse, estaba a punto de gritar pero fue que algo se le ocurrió que la hizo sonreír levemente. Ella tenía una muy buena idea para bajarle los aires de grandeza al tipejo que tenía frente a ella.

-Ha… Te refieres a eso-

-No me interesa otra cosa-

-Que bueno porque a mi tampoco me interesa otra cosa-

-¿Me dirás cuánto?- Pronunció serio

-No importa realmente-

-A mi si me interesa-

-Te aseguro que cuando terminemos el pago será en lo último que pienses-

El sayayin no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

Y bulma también al pensar en su idea, más cuando observo una vez más con detalle al sayayin nada mal, lo disfrutaría bastante.

-No tengo mucho tiempo mujer, es mejor apresurarnos-

-¿Estas en una misión?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Solo quiero saber más de la persona que me llevará a la cama-

-Si estoy una misión-

-No es bueno que un soldado desvie curso mucho menos a Baseian a cumplir sus instintos más bajos-

El la tomo del brazo generando una presión que molestó a la peliazul -Es la última advertencia cuida tus palabras-

-Si sigues hablándome así, me ire-

-No lo harás-

-Tanto lo necesitas… Bien vamos- Bulma se levantó. El saco un puño de billetes que dejó sobre la barra y salió detrás de ella.

-.-.-.-.-

El la tenía bajo él mientras besaba su cuello, desde que había entrado en aquella taberna iba con la intención de tomar una buena copa de licor, si hubiera estado buscando que lo complacieran hubiera acompañado a sus dos compañeros de escuadrón a uno de los burdeles. Pero en cuanto entró y la vio de inmediato llamó su atención y despertó en él un deseo por cumplir un momento de lujuria.

El nunca cuando se metía con las prostitutas las complacía el las tenía para que lo complaciera a el, ni siquiera nunca antes de ese encuentro había besado a una, pero ella tenía algo tan especial que necesitaba hacerla suya de todas las formas posibles, respiraba profundamente queriendo captar ese aroma tan especial, tan único que despedía su piel.

Ella disfrutaba el momento que no debía suceder ese no era el plan " _Detente"_ Se repetía en la mente el ya debía estar desmayado producto de su control mental pero no el la estaba besando con mucha pasión ella no lo detenía porque en verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Dejo de besar su cuello para verla nunca había visto unos ojos como los de ella.

-Espero que cumplas lo que me prometiste mujer-

Ella sonrió llevando su mano a la nuca de él y atrayendolo a sus labios -Te aseguro que te gustara-

Un beso apasionado que detonaba pasión y rudeza. El término para tomarla por las muñecas que llevó sobre su cabeza dejándola inmóvil.

-Solo yo actuó mujer-

-Entonces no será divertido-

-Alguien devil no me tocara-

-A mi tampoco-

-Entonces tienes suerte-

Mientras el la besaba ella se sentía tonta por estar ahí y disfrutar todas esas sensaciones, cerró con fuerza la mandíbula al sentirlo ir más lejos de lo planeado y es que en verdad las cosas estaba llegando a un nivel en el que sentía ya no podía parar. Porque en ese momento cuando sentía las ásperas manos recorrer su cuerpo las sensaciones que esto producía nublaban su razonamiento.

La mente le decía que se detuviera pero su cuerpo no respondía, sintió el primer espasmo de la entrada noche que le espera y fue que su mente se rindió de golpe diciéndole solo disfrutalo.

En los besos ambos buscaban una superioridad por el otro y el lo notó si hubiera sido otra ya estaría golpeada y tal vez siendo forzada, pero había algo en ella que se lo impedía.

Entre caricias ambos luchaban por mantener el control de la situación, la lucha de los orgulloso y egos muy grandes que disfrutaban el uno del otro.

El recorría su cuerpo tan delicado, tan suave con fuerza pero sin lastimarla y sin comprender tampoco porque, nunca había tenido una mujer como ella en la cama.

Leves escalofríos recorrían a ambos al sentir la intensidad del momento, el seguía sobre ella y esto no le gusto a Bulma que moviéndose ágilmente se posó sobre el tocando su pecho mientras besaba su cuello.

Por breves minutos el se perdió en las sensaciones pero el repentino momento se fue cuando el breve momento de la realidad lo golpeó ¿Ella estaba dominando la situación? No nadie le haría eso al príncipe de los sayayin, tardó un poco en actuar y es que ¡Maldita sea! Se sentía tan bien.

Con fuerza la llevó una vez más bajo el sujetándola de las caderas ya el momento les estaba ganando a los dos y a ella se le olvidó querer controlar todo, se concentró en disfrutar el momento, ya nada importaba. Fuertes sensaciones los recorrían la ropa hace mucho había caído, los dos juntos ahora jadeaban de tanta excitación nunca antes ninguno se había sentido como en ese momento, terminaron juntos a causa de tanto esfuerzo tiempo después, ya no eran conscientes de lo que habían hecho.

-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentó moverse y fue que se dió cuenta que no estaba sola en la cama y todo de un golpe regreso a ella.

" _Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota_ " Se insultaba ella misma por lo que había hecho esa noche, primero con un desconocido, luego peor con un ¡Sayayin! En qué momento había llegado a tanto.

" _Eres una idiota Bulma… Se supone solo lo desmayarías una mala pasada para recuperar tu orgullo y terminas penetrada por un sayayin, ¡Diablos! Si papá se enterara me mataría-_

Volteo levemente para verlo, la luz que se colaba en la habitación dejaba ver todo el desastre de la ropa regada por todo la habitación, se llevó las manos a la cara. Al darse cuenta que no se arrepentía, lo había disfrutado y sabía el también, aprovecharía que seguía dormido para averiguar un poco más de él por curiosidad; Entraría a su subconsciente y sacaría toda la información que quería, se concentró en el pasaron unos segundos y fue que frunció el ceño, no podía atravesar las barreras mentales de el, no solo era fuerte físicamente sino también mentalmente lo intento unas veces más pero le resultaba imposible, " _Maldita sea"._ Se cruzó de brazos el idiota que tanto la había ofendido se la había llevado a la cama como el le había dicho una ramera.

Una vez más la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro " _No cabe duda Bulma eres una mujer muy inteligente"_ Ya lo hecho ni cómo arrepentirse, lo peor de todo no se arrepentía lo había disfrutado y no le molestaria repetirlo. Se levantó lentamente haciendo el menor ruido posible se cambió rápidamente unos detalles para toda la situación y se teletransporto a Lander

-.-.-.-.-

Lander ya tenía más de una hora esperándola en el lugar acordado ya estaba fastidiado, luego cuando ella apareció frente a él sonrió.

-Tardaste-

-Lo siento, se me atravesó algo en el camino-

El se acercó y la tomó de la cintura tiernamente

-Sabes le dijiste a tu padre que regresariamos en tres días aún tenemos tiempo de divertirnos- Pronunció seductoramente.

-¡O no! Ya tuve suficiente por hoy vámonos de aquí-

-Te pierdes de algo genial-

-Será después Lander-

-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta se despertaba percatandose que no estaba en su nave, recordaba todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior y se enojó porque seguía en esa cama, por lo general cuando tomaba a una prostituta solo la tomaba y se iba… -Hmp- Gruñó levemente al recordar todo lo que había hecho, ¿En que momento se había rebajado tanto como para dejarse llevar por una simple mujer?.

Gruñó una vez más por darse cuenta que por alguna razón que no comprendía no se arrepentía esa mujer en verdad lo había hecho disfrutar. Le pagaría muy bien se lo merecía incluso pensó en buscarla en una próxima visita a Baseian. Fue que se dió cuenta que ella ya no estaba, se extraño por ello.

-¡Maldita sea!- Se levantó apresurado a revisar sus pertenencias seguramente la perra le había robado, pero no todo estaba ahí en su lugar, nada faltaba, su vista recorrió el cuarto y fue que lo que estaba sobre la mesa del cuarto llamó su atención se acercó para ver un puñado de dinero, demasiado mucho más de lo que Freezer le pagaba por las misiones más largas; estaba sobre esa mesa, acompañado de una nota que leyó.

 _Sayayin, en verdad me complaciste, siéntete orgulloso al saber que cubriste mis expectativas, como te dije no debías preocuparte por el pago espero este dinero fuera suficiente para pagar tus servicios… Tal vez un día nos volvamos a ver._

 _Con la noche que pasamos en verdad estaría dispuesta a pagarte incluso el doble._

Él tuvo que leer dos veces la nota para realmente darse cuenta que era verdad, la perra le había pagado a él por una noche, lo había categorizado como un perro gigolo, esa mujer de pelo azul lo había humillado, había golpeado fuertemente el orgullo del príncipe de los sayayin, la maldita perra de pelo azul le había pagado por complacerla.

El cuarto termino hecho un desastre por la onda de energía que salió de él.

 **-¡Maldita hija de puta, me pagaras este insulto, nadie pasa por encima del príncipe de los sayayin!-**

-.-.-.-.-

Bulma había regresado con su padre más rápido de lo previsto. Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel encuentro con aquel sayayin en Baseian que no podía olvidar. " _Esque fue tan genial" -_ Ya Bulma deja eso por la paz-

Se encontraba en el laboratorio trabajando cuando uno de los soldados le informo que su padre pedía su precencia, de inmediato fue con el que se encontraba en una llamada con su hermano Freezer.

-¿Papi me hablaste?-

-Si, necesito que vayas con Freezer a su estación para resolver unos asuntos-

-¿A su base?- Bulma nunca había pisado ese planeta, los encuentros con su hermano siempre había sido ahí en su hogar o en la nave recorriendo el universo.

-¿Cuando?-

-Ahora ve por lo que necesites-

-Bien, te veo en unos minutos hermanito-

Freezer solo frunció el ceño tendría que soportar a su fastidiosa hermana un buen tiempo...

* * *

Demasiado para un primer encuentro

¿Qué les pareció?

Lourdes13: Muchas gracias por acompañarme estos últimos capítulos, concuerdo me encanta la manipuladora Bulma con su "Papi" y sus hermanos.

En verdad te agradezco estés pendiente de las actualizaciones y te tomes el tiempo de comentar, de igual manera te envío un fuerte abrazo y saludos… Espero te gustará este capítulo.

sweetgilda: Gracias por acompañarme y siempre estar al pendiente, me alegra que está historia te guste, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos, ojalá este capítulo cumpliera tus expectativas.

Nadeshiko1227: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia, espero este capítulo fuera de tu agrado, saludos.

Maren12: Gracias Maren por tus comentarios y seguir la historia, concuerdo es triste la situación de Bulma con respecto a cuestionarse lo que está bien y lo que está mal, pero bueno ella fue criada así y no conoce otra cosa, el momento esperado llegó espero este primer encuentro fuera de tu agrado.

annabelgonzalez92: Gracias por leer y seguir la historia, saludos…

noeli vb: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y leer esta historia, nombre preocupes está historia sigue, saludos.

Arag7: ¡Pequeña Manipuladora Bulmita! Lose me encanta es tan tierna y mala a la vez, gracias por comentar, me alegra leer tus comentarios… Espero estos últimos capítulos te agradaran… Saludos.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**¡No puede ser!**

El estaba enojado una irá invadía su cuerpo, se sentía asqueado por toda la situación que esa noche había vivido. Corrigió sus pensamientos no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido solo de la estúpida mujer que lo había humillado, habían partido de regreso a la estación principal a seguir cumpliendo órdenes esa era su vida hasta que pudiera derrotar en sus palabras al idiota de Freezer.

De regreso como cualquier otra misión se reportaron ante su señor, y sin más se fueron a esperar hasta las siguientes órdenes. No la podía olvidar la maldita perra lo había hecho disfrutar bastante pero también lo había humillado.

Sólo recordar lo que aquella nota decía lo enojaba, tal vez no tanto cuando entre esos recuerdos también aparecían los exquisitos momentos en la cama.

-Juro que si un día te vuelvo a ver te mataré perra maldita- Habló en voz alta mientras entrenada.

-.-.-.-.-

Bulma tenía algunas horas en la base no estaba segura que era lo que haría ahí, nunca antes había estado en el lugar por lo que aprovechó en recorrerlo, nada sorprendente pero si interesante, acompañada de Zarbon recorrió la principal base de la organización Interplanetaria de Comercio brevemente pensó que era increíble que tuviera 20 años y nunca hubiera pisado el suelo de ese planeta.

-Oye Zarbon-

-¿Que?-

-Sabes para que me necesita Freezer… Papa no me quiso decir nada y eso es extraño, el nunca me oculta las cosas-

-No lose-

-Zarbon- Detuvo su camino y Zarbon la imito -Te conozco bien sé que me mientes, dimelo es una orden-

-Yo… No sé nada-

Bulma frunció el ceño odiaba que le ocultan las cosas -Zarbon-. Su tono de voz paso a ser más suave. Asustando a Zarbon, ella se acercó llevó su mano al hombro de Zarbon debajo de la armadura que recorrió suavemente a hasta llegar a su mano.

-Por qué no me dices, Zarbi-

-No empieces Bulma-

-Zarbi, sabes que no me gusta que me oculten cosas y sé que tú sabes algo-

Zarbon tragó saliva para nada le estaba gustado la situación menos cuando ella se acercaba cada vez más a él. " _Maldita niña manipuladora… Sabía que me causarías problemas"._

 _-.-.-.-.-_

Dodoria caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos con una misión en progreso, se sentía tranquilo de que Freezer lo tuviera ocupado de esta manera no tenía que preocuparse de la odiosa hermana menor de Freezer siempre molestando, torturandolo o burlándose… -Maldita perra- Pronunció en voz alta cuando pensó en ella.

Se dirigía a una de las tantas zonas de la base en busca de los tres soldados que más odiaba ahí.

Vegeta se encontraba junto a sus dos compañeros sayayin en su entrenamiento diario, era extraño que llevarán tanto tiempo en la estación sin ir a una misión, estaba bien era un descanso, pero tenía un presentimiento de algo que no podía explicar. Las puertas de la sala donde se encontraban se abrieron dejando entrar a una de las personas que más detestaba el príncipe.

-Monos el señor Freezer pide su presencia-

Órdenes de Freezer eran órdenes y nadie absolutamente nadie podía oponerse a ellas, era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera que los llamara para una nueva misión, de mala gana dejaron su entrenamiento para dirigirse a el.

Entraron y reverenciaron levemente con el puño sobre el pecho.

-Vegeta, que sucede no te noto de humor- A Freezer le encantaba burlarse del príncipe, era su juguete favorito.

Vegeta no contesto, odiaba con su vida al ser que tenía frente a el, odiaba ser más débil y no poder enfrentarlo.

Los sayayin no contestaron simplemente esperaban las órdenes maldiciendo internamente.

-Les tengo una nueva misión, es importante lo que van a recoger es muy valioso para mi- Su tono de voz se tornó más sombrío -Necesito que la carga llegue con bien, no es una misión de purga y la persona que los acompañará bueno- No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a los sayayin aguantando a su hermana menor -Digamos que es alguien de quien… Solo cuidenla-

-¿Cuidar a alguien?- Preguntó el segundo de edad un Sayán alto, con el pelo largo en puntas, soldado de tercera clase llamado Raditz.

-No somos niñeros- Habló Vegeta molesto esto no era una misión para su categoría.

Freezer tomo de la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano derecha -Ustedes siguen mis órdenes... Así que ¡Cállense…! No cuidarán a nadie, en realidad sólo irán para proteger el interés de lo que van a recoger… En realidad creo que ustedes deb….- Freezer no termino de hablar cuando en el pasillo se escucharon unos agudos gritos que el bien sabía de quién se trataba.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron repentinamente ante un fuerte golpe.

Momentos antes:

-Vamos Zarbi dime por las buenas o entraré a tu mente y sacaré la información necesaria, y no quiero hacer eso-

Zarbon frunció el ceño, había visto varias veces la habilidad de Bulma utilizada en la tortura, definitivamente no quería eso -Tu padre y Freezer te mandarán con un escuadrón a recoger un objeto valioso-

-¿Objeto valioso? ¿Yo?-

-Si Cold dijo que tú eras buena para convencer a las personas-

-¿Entonces no es una misión de purga?-

-No en realidad es una misión de… Podrías decirse de diplomacia-

Bulma abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa -¿Yo? Me, me ves cara de tener paciencia para hacer tratos… O no yo no soy la mandadero de recados, Freezer me va a escuchar-

Camino rápidamente, estaba enojada, primero porque desde el inicio no le había dicho nada, no era un misión de purga por lo tanto algo muy aburrido, además le ocultaban cosas ¡Su papá! El jamás le había ocultado nada.

Zarbon de mala gana siguió a Bulma. Que en cuanto llegó a la habitación principal de Freezer sin medirse empujó las puertas, estaba enojada.

 **-¡Freezer! qué diablos significa esta estúpida misión… No soy nada diplomática no voy a ir a defender tus intereses o es una misión de purga o yo…..-**

Bulma no termino de hablar que fue que se dió cuenta que su hermano no estaba solo. Sus ojos abiertos producto de la sorpresa, acompañados de su boca levemente entreabierta como si las palabras en ella se hubieran pausado.

-No puede ser- " _Es el"_

Freezer estaba por callar a su hermana pero quedó sorprendido por la reacción de ella al ver a los sayayin lo que llamó su atención.

En cuanto a Vegeta cuando la puerta se abrió y vio quién entraba paso por varias etapas; primero pensar que lo estaba imaginando, darse cuenta que en verdad era ella y luego la ira de recordar como lo había humillado **-¡Eres la maldita perra de Baseian!-** Tanto era su enojo que se le olvidó dónde estaba ni analizó la situación.

Bulma seguía sorprendida y no fue que reaccionó hasta sintió el fuerte golpe en su espalda al ser estrellada en la pared por el sayayin.

- **¡Maldita hija de puta me pagaras cada una…!-**

Ella no se movía tampoco le importó el dolor de su cuerpo y esque en verdad se preguntaba si tanta era su mala suerte para volver a encontrarse con el estúpido Sayayin que la había humillado. Por un momento se perdió en los ojos negros de el se dió cuenta que en verdad lo había hecho enojar.

Vegeta estaba por hacer su siguiente movimiento poco le importaba dónde estaba pero casi de inmediato fue detenido por Zarbon.

 **-Sueltala imbecil no sabes quién es ella-**

Vegeta no soltaba a Bulma en verdad estaba enojado y Freezer miraba expectante toda la situación supo entonces que el príncipe ya había tenido el honor de conocer a su hermana y al parecer no había sido un buen encuentro.

Zarbon golpeó fuertemente a Vegeta en el rostro provocando una herida en el labio. Bulma regresó a la realidad volteando a ver a Zarbon.

-¿Estas bien Bulma?-

-¿Que…? Si… ¡Claro que estoy bien!-

Vegeta ya estaba levantándose dispuesto a ir por Bulma pero se detuvo cuando Freezer le hablo.

-¡Se puede saber qué está sucediendo aquí!-

Ambos voltearon a verlo, y Bulma se asustó de que el se enterara de sus furtivas escapadas a Baseian más de los piratas y la búsqueda.

-Parece que ustedes ya se conocían… Perra de Baseian- Pronunció levemente repitiendo las palabras de Vegeta… ¿Se puede saber qué relación tienes con este Sayayin Bulma?-

Ella no contestó y esque en verdad no sabía que decirle y Vegeta vagamente entendió que ella no era cualquier persona, primero por estar ahí, hablarle directamente a Freezer y Zarbon la había salvado ¿Quién diablos era la perra?.

-Yo lo conocí hace tiempo-

Freezer volteó a ver a Vegeta que estaba inmóvil en su lugar se notaba enojado -¿Cómo es que se conocen?-

El no pensaba relatarle el humillante encuentro con aquella mujer, se cruzó de brazos no estaba dispuesto a responder, pero Bulma no sabía eso y temía que el contará algo por lo que ella contestó.

-Lo conocí en Baseian- " _Estúpida"_ Se regañó a si misma acaba de decir que había estado en Baseian.

Freezer sonrió sádicamente lo que de cierta manera asustó a Bulma -Y se puede saber ¿Que hacía tu en Baseian?... Es un lugar muy bajo para ti no lo cres?

Bulma ahora sí se había quedado sin palabras o decía la verdad que probablemente la llevaría a más preguntas de parte de su hermano y la humillación ante su padre de haberse metido con un Sayayin o inventaba una buena historia.

-Yo… Bueno solo fui una vez- " _Que respuesta tan tonta"_

Vegeta analizaba la situación más a fondo ella en verdad era cercana a Freezer.

-Bueno…- Freezer se acercó más a Bulma

-Supongo que tú Papi puede decirme qué hacías ahi-

-¡No!... El no sabe, porfavor no le digas nada-

-¿Porque haría eso yo?-

-Freezer porfavor- Bulma posó sus manos frente a ella con las palmas juntas -Enserio no le digas el no lo sabe y no quiero que sepa que le menti-

Freezer estaba disfrutando la situación nunca había tenido a Bulma siendo chantajeada por el siempre era ella la que lo manipulaba.

-¿Qué hacías en Baseian Bulma?-

Ella meditó brevemente qué contestar tenía que ocultar su relación con los piratas, y sabía Freezer era muy bueno para conseguir información tenía que decir algo que fuera verdad o muy creíble.

Se imaginó a si misma sonriendo, tenían una idea algo tonta pero acorde a la situación.

-Conoces a Lander el hijo de Crazo- Su tono de voz paso a tener algo de vergüenza -Bueno a papá no le gusta que esté tan cerca de el y bueno… El dijo que Baseian era un buen lugar, sólo fuimos a divertirnos-

Freezer sonrió aún más tenía información para chantajear a su hermana -A si que te escapas para que te folle ese soldado-

Bulma se sintió terriblemente ofendida se le olvidó todo el temor del momento **-¡Idiota no lo digas así, no sabes nada!-** Se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces tal vez tú Papi me lo explique- Pronunció con burla.

Bulma optó por convencerlo de que no hablara -No Freezer, por favor hermanito recuerda todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado, si… No le digas nada a papá y prometo hacer todas las misiones aburridas que quieras, no le digas nada, se va enojar y se va a decepcionar-

Estas últimas palabras representaron en los tres que no conocían sorpresa, los sayayin en verdad estaban sorprendidos y es que en esas últimas palabras una sobre todas había llamado su atención ¿Hermanito?

Por la mente del príncipe pasaban muchas cosas se preguntaba si acaso había escuchado mal o en realidad ella se había dirigido a Freezer como su hermano.

Freezer volteó a ver a Vegeta sonriendo -¿Dime Vegeta porque esa irá por Bulma?-

Bulma en verdad estaba asustada que el Sayayin contestará sin descaro que se habían metido a la cama juntos, su familia odiaba a los sayayin y eso significaria dos cosas uno el chantaje perfecto para Freezer y tal vez el enojo o decepción de su padre, aprovechando que Freezer no tenía su mirada en ella con los ojos trataba de decirle al sayayin que no dijera nada.

-Tuvimos un problema en Baseian- Frío y cortante tal cual el.

-A si… ¿Que clase de problema?-

Bulma no estaba dispuesta arriesgarse a que el hablara por lo que optó en interrumpir con la primera idea que vino a su mente -El estaba en la misma taberna que yo y Lander-

Freezer empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio entre ambos -Eso no explica la reacción de ti Vegeta me preguntó ¿Qué te hizo mi fastidiosa hermana?-

Ahora sí Vegeta ni ninguno de los sayayin tenia duda él la había llamado hermana.

-¿Hermana?-

-A si es Vegeta- Freezer disfrutaba la situación sabía había más cosas detrás de todo. -¿Que pasa ninguno hablara-

Un repentino silencio se dió en la habitación era claro que ninguno quería contar lo que podría considerarse la humillante situación, luego cuando Bulma fijó la vista en su hermano y detectó en el esos rasgos en su rostro que denotaban que se estaba divirtiendo con ella se enojó.

-Ya Freezer, deja los juegos a un lado no tengo porque explicarte lo que pasó entre este Sayayin y yo… Pero para evitar que te quedes con la duda estábamos sentados en la barra el cantinero me sirvió un trago y el lo tomó, yo me enoje y discutimos simple- Se cruzó de brazos.

Freezer regreso a un estado indiferente se le había olvidado que estaba tratando con su hermana menor -Más te vale que realices esta misión sin renegar ni nada, rápida y concisa si no quieres que papá se entere de tus escapadas a Baseian-

-Bien… Partiré ahora ¿Dónde están las fuerzas especiales-

-Están en una misión-

-¿Que? Pero si ellos son siempre los que me acompañan a misiones-

-Sabes es mucha coincidencia, aquí está tu nuevo equipo- Habló señalando a los sayayin, que seguían sorprendidos.

-No- " _Tan mala suerte tengo"._

Freezer volteó a ver a los sayayin -Ya saben su trabajo y tú Vegeta piensa dos veces tus acciones-

El gruñó estaba en una situación que para nada era de su agrado.

-Freezer puedo ir sola, solo voy a recoger algo, no es necesario que ellos vayan conmigo-

-No pero lo harán, veo que esto te fastidia-

-Solo lo haces por molestarme-

-Si-

-¡Ahhh! Maldito, Cooler jamás me haría esto-

-Yo no soy Cooler y no me interesa… Ahora larguense ya-

El nuevo equipo se vio entre ellos, ella no dijo nada simplemente salió de ahí, Nappa y Raditz que seguían sorprendidos esperaban órdenes de su príncipe.

-Vegeta- Freezer volvió a hablar -Si me permites darte una recomendación- Sonrió burlonamente -Cuidado con ella, y protejan la carga… ¡Que esperan larguense ahora!-

El príncipe gruñó en verdad estaba enojado de todo lo sucedido, sin remedio salió junto a su equipo al hangar para salir al planeta a la misión que cumplir, tenía mucho que aclarar con esa mujer.

-.-.-.-.-

El pasillo; -¿Vegeta qué diablos está pasando?- Preguntó Nappa.

-No tengo idea- Contestó indiferente.

Raditz tomó la palabra -¿Cómo diablos ella es hermana de Freezer?-

-No lose, lo averiguaremos esa perra y yo tenemos muchos asuntos que arreglar-

-.-.-.-.-

Bulma no quería admitirlo pero de cierta manera estaba nerviosa y enojada que tuviera tan mala suerte para toparse justo con ese sayayin.

Zarbon la había acompañado al hangar para partir.

-¿Que diablos sucedió ahí?-

-Solo te diré que al parecer el odio hacia los sayayin se comparte en mi familia-

-Crees que puedes con él, se notaba muy enojado y no creo que haya sido por una simple copa-

-No tienes ideas… Es mucho más fuerte que yo pero si las cosas se complican tengo la manera de salir de ahí, además no creo que tenga el coraje para dañar a la hermana de Freezer-

-No te confíes ese mono idiota no es fácil de tratar-

-No puedo hacer nada más que aguantar al grupo de sayayin, acabare pronto la estúpida misión para regresar con papá y nunca volver a ver a esa basura-

El scouter de Zarbon sonó era Freezer -Voy para allá señor-

-Adiós Zarbi-

El no pudo evitar sonreír ella siempre estaba metida en líos -Cuidado con el-

-Creo que el es el que deberá cuidarse-

-.-.-.-

Los sayayin venían caminando en el pasillo cuando se encontraron con Zarbon. Ambos se veían desafiandose con la mirada.

-Ya saben que hacer-

-Lárgate hacer tu trabajo insecto que nosotros sabemos el nuestro-

-.-.-.-.-

Bulma ideaba cómo enfrentaría la situación no se sentía confiada como la mayoría de las veces se sentía en desventaja, frunció el ceño tendría que enfrentar la situación y dejar las cosas claras con los sayayin en especial con Vegeta.

" _Estúpido nombre, estúpido Sayayin"._ Bulma maldecía todo lo que podía hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Cuando lleguemos al planeta te partiré el cuello maldita puta-

No pudo evitar sorprenderse primero por la grave voz luego, luego por no sentirlo llegar, una vez más la lucha de orgullos.

Se volteó para verlo sonrió burlonamente ella no se dejaría -Intentalo-

-No sabes con quién hablas mujer cometiste un muy grande error en Baseian uno que te costará caro-

-Ya veremos, resolveremos esto en el planeta Sayayin, me parece que el que no sabe con quién se metió fuiste tu-

Sin más que decir Bulma subió a la nave individual que despegó antes que la de los sayayin.

Vegeta estaba hirviendo de coraje cuando aterrizarán en el planeta sacaría toda la información necesaria de la mujer de pelo azul y luego la haría sufrir. Pero Bulma no era cualquier persona ella siempre iba un paso adelante.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, y sus comentarios, saludos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaremos las cosas**

Las naves habían partido el destino planeta Sicus este no estaba lejos solo algunos días de distancia. Bulma planeaba cómo salir del nuevo lío en el que estaba.

Permitiéndose la soledad de la nave hablaba con ella misma -¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¡Diablos! El estúpido universo es tan grande y el resulta ser no cualquier sayayin sino el principal esbirro de mi hermano… Infeliz se atrevió a tocarme y amenazarme, este será muy difícil de tratar-.

Vegeta también meditaba todo lo que acababa de conocer la perra con la que se había acostado en Baseian por una maldita extraña razón había resultado cercana a el ser que más odiaba en el universo. ella le tenía que dar mucha información antes de matarla, estaba enojado muy enojado tanto que no pensaba bien en las consecuencias de sus acciones, lo que sí tenía claro era que la perra pagaría la ofensa.

La nave había aterrizado estaba enojada por tener que enfrentar la situación inesperada, Debía aclarar las cosas con el sayayin no podía poner en riesgo sus planes, tenía alrededor de 10 minutos para prepararse no estaba muy segura, lo que si sabía era que el sayayin le causaría problemas. Frunció el ceño al recordar su encuentro con el.

Las naves de los tres sayayin entraban en la atmósfera la primera en tocar suelo la nave del príncipe la primera en despegar de la base de Freezer.

Bulma se acercó a la nave era el momento de actuar, en cuanto la nave aterrizó Vegeta salió no le gusto lo que vio ella estaba justo frente a la nave.

No perdió tiempo en cuanto salió se acercó a ella tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

 **-¡Maldita perra pagarás caro lo que hiciste!-**

Bulma se enojó **-¡Cállate estúpido no estoy para soportarte es increíble mi maldita suerte para encontrarme contigo!-**

En ese momento las otras dos naves de los sayayin aterrizaron segundos después estaban saliendo. Miraban confundidos la escena frente a ellos, su príncipe tomando con fuerza a esa mujer de extraña apariencia era claro que ya se conocían.

-Suéltame infeliz-

Vegeta sonrió cínicamente -Te matare perra-

-A si- Pronunció con burla -Me mataras, a mi la hermana de Freezer-

Simples palabras que regresaron a la realidad al príncipe ¿Hermana de Freezer? Frunció el ceño.

Bulma se acercó lentamente al sayayin susurrándole en el oído -Quieres saber quien es la perra que te pago por prestar tus servicios-

Estas palabras enfurecieron a Vegeta que la aventó al piso, formó una bola de ki en su mano -Últimas palabras-

-No me mataras, Freezer acabaría contigo-

Vegeta dejó ir la energía de su mano justo al brazo izquierdo de ella, una herida superficial que había dañado y quemado parte de la epidermis era muy dolorosa.

 **-Ahhh, maldito infeliz acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida, me encargare que mi hermano acabe contigo-**

-Me contestaras todo lo que te pregunte- Se acercó y tomó del cuello con leve fuerza, la herida del brazo empezaba a sangrar.

Bulma no dijo nada simplemente lo vio a los ojos con mucha ira, este imbecil si tenía la intención de matarla, Vegeta la tomó del brazo justo sobre la herida lastimandola más.

Forzaba su mandíbula para no gritar -¿Dime que es lo que quieres?- Pronunció con dificultad.

Pero el sayayin no contestaba la rabia lo invadía en ese momento. Bulma decidió que ya era suficiente, ella no era poderosa cómo para hacerle frente pero tenía varias habilidades.

y luego la mirada dura que le daba al sayayin pasó a convertirse en una media sonrisa que de cierta manera desconcertó al príncipe.

-Ya terminaste no puedo estar aguantando todo el día-

-¿Que diablos?-

Un fuerte golpe fue lo que sintió Vegeta en las costillas que lo envió varios metros a lo lejos hasta estrellarse en el piso de inmediato se levantó para ver al responsable y sus compañeros sayayin ya estaban alertas.

-Siempre llegas tarde- Pronunció Bulma mientras se levantaba viendo la herida de su brazo. _"No es tan grave"_

-Tu siempre estás en problemas-

-Las cosas se salieron un poco de control Lander- Bulma siempre un paso adelante se había comunicado con Lander sabía tendría dificultad para hacerle frente al Sayayin.

-Hmp no es como que tuviera opciones ¿Quién es el?-

Bulma no contestó se enfocó en el sayayin aún más molesto que se acercaba **-No te atrevas-** Grito -Antes que empecemos una vez más está tontería necesitamos aclarar las cosas-

Vegeta se acercó molesto vio al soldado que de sorpresa lo había atacado se notaba que era fuerte. Bulma dio un paso al frente más cerca del sayayin

-Mi maldita mala suerte me llevó a que termináramos involucrados, no me interesa que tanto lastime tu orgullo yo hago lo que quiero y tienes suerte de seguir con vida después de insinuar que era una puta e intentar pagar por mis servicios-

Lander se sorprendió por la declaración al igual que los sayayin del equipo.

 **-¡Hija puta acabaré contigo!-**

-No seas imbécil que no te queda claro quién soy-

En realidad, aún había dudas en quien realmente era ella, los dos sayayin se acercaron.

Bulma no conocía bien al sayayin pero supo que él no le preguntaría nada, era mejor que ella hablara

-Mi nombre es Bulma soy la hermana menor de Cooler y Freezer, hija adoptiva de el rey Cold-

Vegeta gruñó, se había terminado metiendo nada más ni nada menos que con una integrante de la familia que lo tenía esclavizado además le había pagado.

Bulma sonrió le encanta provocar sorpresa por esa declaración a cualquiera se acercó a los sayayin que acompañaban a Vegeta primero con el más alto de pelo largo, reverencio levemente -Al parecer tu estúpido líder es un descortés y no hemos tenido el placer de conocernos mi nombre es Bulma-

El dudaba en contestar -Soy Raditz-

-Yo soy Nappa-

-Es un gusto- Señaló a Lander -El es el soldado élite del ejército de Cold Lander… Bien después de estas presentaciones espero esto les dejará claro quién soy-

-No me interesa- Pronunció Vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

-Debería, además soy quien te da órdenes-

-Morirás en mis manos antes de eso-

Bulma y Lander se vieron entre ellos y es que en verdad no entendían ¿Que diablos no había escuchado quién era ella?

-Sayayin te voy a decir las cosas tal cual para acabar con esta estúpida misión tu no dirás nada a mi hermano de nuestro encuentro en Baseian y nunca más nos volveremos a ver las caras-

-Tu no sales viva de este planeta, maldita puta-

-Deja de insultarme estúpido soldado de tercera-

Vegeta se notaba dispuesto en atacar a Bulma Lander se colocó más cerca de ella, y Bulma lanzó tres ataques de energía a las naves individual de los sayayin haciéndolas explotar.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- Pregunto Raditz

-Más vale que me escuchen Sayayin si no los dejaré varados en este planeta-

Nappa tomó la palabra -¿Y dejaras la misión de Freezer a medias?-. Pronunció con burla.

-Que no se han dado cuenta que este no es el planeta al que Freezer nos mandó- Volteó a ver a Vegeta sonriendo -Bienvenidos al planeta 23 de sistema solar Grafone, nos traje a este planeta porque tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo tu yo antes de ir a la misión, te dejaré las cosas claras no quiero que Freezer se entere de lo que pasó entre tú y yo en Baseian-.

Vegeta no dijo nada, pero con esas palabras encontró la ventaja de la situación ella no quería que el hablara y se notaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por qué el no lo hiciera sin saber que el jamás se humillada de esa manera, le dió una mirada completa desde los pies a la cabeza, nada mal tal vez si había una manera de que el se quedará callado y recupera su orgullo.

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Pide lo que quieras, te lo daré por tu silencio-

Vegeta sonrió era su turno de sacar provecho de la situación -Bien mujer por el momento no te pediré nada, iremos a acabar con está estúpida misión, luego tu y yo acordaremos algo-

-Y porqué no ahora-

-No estoy para explicarte las cosas aceptas o tu querido hermano se entera de la puta que tiene por hermana-

Bulma le lanzó una de las peores miradas maldiciendo que no pudiera controlar su mente, lo hubiera hecho arrodillarse a sus pies -Bien terminemos con esto-

-¿Cómo desviaste las naves?-

-Es un secreto sayayin- Volteo a ver a Lander -¿Trajiste la nave?-

-Si princesa- Pronunció con burla.

-Vamos sayayins ya nos atrasamos unas horas-

De mala gana volaron varios metros para encontrarse con una nave de tripulación perfecta par personas, subieron de mala gana.

Bulma camina con total normalidad y fue algo que llamó la atención de Raditz pues ella tenía una herida en el brazo que seguía sangrando y se movía como si no tuviera nada, no era el único que se había dado cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se había despedido de Lander

-Cuida a Suki por mi, sé que a veces los sirvientes batallan por alimentarlo-

-Yo no soy tu sirviente hago suficiente con venir a escondidas a ayudarte con los putos a los que les pagas en Baseian-

Bulma sonrió mientras sus manos se posaban en su cintura -No seas celoso Lander, fue un desliz repentino, y un error, el imbécil resultó más de lo que esperaba-

-Hmp-

-Te veré en unos días-

-Has algo por esa herida-

-Yo me encargo-

-Adios-

-Nos vemos en unos días espero me pagues bien este favor-

-No te hagas ideas Lander-

Ambos sonrieron, Bulma subió a la nave y Lander a la individual.

-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto Bulma subió se acercó al panel para ingresar las coordenadas y partir… Se acercó a los sayayin aún quedaba algo que preguntarles.

-Con toda está situación nos veremos en la necesidad de compartir espacio en esta nave por cuatro días, guarden distancia de mi amenos que se los pida… ¿Quiero preguntarles algo-

-¿Que?- Preguntó indiferente Vegeta.

-Saben que es lo que vamos a recoger al planeta-

-No-

-¡Diablos! Odio que me oculten las cosas- Bulma volteó a ver su herida -Iré a curar está herida- Frunció el ceño mientras revisaba la herida sin mucho cuidado incluso raspando la carne para limpiar los restos de sangre ya seca -Juro por mi vida que si me queda cicatriz de ti no quedará polvo-

-Ya veremos, debilucha-

-No digas que soy débil no me conoces-

-No pero se nota que no eres fuerte, la debilucha hermana de Freezer quien lo diria, un cuerpo resistente pero una basura sin fuerza-

Bulma realmente se estaba enojando su inferioridad ante la fuerza comparada a su familia había sido algo que siempre la había frustrado -Te daré un panorama general de mi para que te des una idea de con quien tratas, puede que no sea fuerte es verdad, pero soy muy superior en muchos sentidos mi mente es prodigiosa, capaz de aprender decenas de técnicas que me hacen alguien especial... -

-¿Cómo que?- Preguntó Nappa.

Bulma sonrió sádicamente -¿Quieres averiguarlo?-

-Estas palabras y el tono asustaron a Nappa, Bulma río -Tienes un claro ejemplo frente a tus ojos, tengo el brazo herido, algo considerable, molesto, sin embargo, todo este rato he estado como si mi brazo estuviera en perfectas condiciones... Soy una persona que domina perfectamente las capacidades de mi cuerpo en este momento mi cerebro tiene bloqueado completamente las sensaciones de mi brazo, no siento nada es como si todos los nervios de mi brazo quedaran muertos, es bueno para tratar las heridas, también puedo hacerlo en las demás personas, soy capaz de controlar la mente y las acciones de algunos… Se llama efecto placebo engañar a tu cerebro a la conveniencia-

-Imposible-

-No me creas si no quieres-

-Los veo en un rato no quiero que esto se infecte-

Raditz estaba un poco nervioso con la situación, pero queria averiguar más -Yo soy bueno curando heridas, es algo que aprendes cuando pasas tanto tiempo en batalla-

-Gracias… Vamos, Raditz Cierto-

-Si-

Bulma se dirigió a otra sala de la nave, dejando a dos sayayin.

-.-.-.-

A vegeta para nada le había gustado la situación menos con la incompetencia de su soldado.

-Imbécil-

-No me gusta esta situación Vegeta-

-No te preocupes Nappa esa perra se arrodillará a mis pies, está dando mucha información aunque no se dé cuenta-

4 días compartiendo nave, una misión para ir por algo desconocido, la petición de un sayayin para recuperar su orgullo y quedarse callado, Bulma estaba en desventaja y no lo sabía.


	12. Chapter 12

**"** **Convivencia pacífica para entenderse mejor"**

Raditz se encontraba curando el brazo de Bulma no estaba seguro de porqué se había ofrecido a hacerlo curiosidad por ella más que nada, luego pensó en la reprimenda que le daría su príncipe.

-A si que tienes curiosidad por mi y el imbécil resultó príncipe-

Raditz se desconcertó por las palabras de la mujer que acaso había hablado en voz alta.

-¿Que?-

-Genial el Sayayin me sigue dando sorpresas mi suerte mejora- Habló con burla.

-¿Cómo es que?-

Bulma sonrió -Recuerda puedo leer tus pensamientos, no lo quería hacer pero llamó mi atención que te ofrecieras a ayudarme… Así que por curiosidad… ¿Qué quieres saber de mi…? Adelante pregunta lo que quieras-

-¿De qué raza eres…? Tu te pareces mucho a nosotros-

-Mi raza ya no existe, soy el último ejemplar que ves, el nombre no importa, mi papá los aniquiló a todos-

Raditz no era ningún ángel era un sayayin guerrero sin sentimientos apasionado por la lucha, poco le importaban las cosas pero cuando la oía hablar tan indiferente llamaba su atención -Lo dices como si no te importara-

-Pues no me importa, solo yo importo… Siempre he pensado que es mejor ser sincera no me molesto en ocultar quien soy… ¿Algo más?-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-20 y tu-

-Supongo que lo cuentas en el calendario de Freezer-

-Porsupuesto-

-Entonces tengo 28-

-Bien, ¿Ya terminaste?-

-Si, pero tienes que cambiar las vendas diario-

-No, en cuanto lleguemos al planeta consiguiere medicina, para cerrar completamente la herida-

Raditz se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-Espera a dónde vas es mi turno de preguntar-

Bulma hablaba con un tono tan tierno pero se oía en sus palabras la malicia de un plan esto no le gusto a Raditz que pensó en que diablos se había metido.

-¿Que?-

Ven siéntate hay que platicar.

-Estoy bien aquí pregunta-

-Cuéntame un poco de ti y de tus amigos-

-¿Por qué el interés?-

Alzó los hombros mostrando indiferencia -Solo quiero saber-

-¿Porqué si puedes entrar a mi mente me preguntas?-

Sonrío -Me gusta que me digan las cosas-

Raditz supo que está convivencia no sería muy apacible.

-.-.-.-.-

Un día con algunas pláticas repentinas que pasó rápido el segundo día iniciaba en la nave, el príncipe no era alguien que guardara un profundo sueño, despertó a causa de las repentinas risas que se escuchaban en la sala común de la nave, era ella claramente esa voz aguda le desagrada bastante, pero algo más llamó su atención no estaba sola y aparte de el solo había dos personas más en la nave.

-Imbéciles- Se levantó dispuesto a ver qué sucedía.

Cruzó el área que separaba las habitaciones en la nave para encontrarse a sus dos colegas sayayin sentados en la mesa con ella por alguna enferma razón riendo y compartiendo alguna bebida caliente. Solo ella que era la que sentada podía ver hacía la puerta fue que se dio cuenta que había entrado.

-Buenos días Sayayin… Príncipe-

-Hmp-

Nappa y Raditz de inmediato se levantaron y viendo a Vegeta supieron estaban en problemas.

-Pri...príncipe-

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?-

Bulma también se levantó -Solo platicábamos Nappa me contaba anécdotas de misiones pasadas, en verdad suenan muy divertidas-

Vegeta volteo a ver a Nappa con la simple mirada el grandulón sintió miedo se arrepentía de ese día junto a Raditz a ver iniciado una simple charla.

-Mis misiones mujer no son de tu incumbencia-

-No me digas que es lo que me debe importar o no, ten cuidado cómo me hablas-

Vegeta sonrió cínicamente -¿Y que me harás si no lo hago?-

-Yo nada… Mi hermanito Freezer pues nose el es ingenioso para acabar con sus víctimas, aunque Cooler bueno el te haria sufrir y papá- Sonrió -No quedaría una sola célula de tu cuerpo-

El príncipe estaba enojado por la amenaza -Bien tal vez me guarde el derecho de hablar de nuestro encuentro en Baseian-

-Chantajista… ¿Ya me dirás que es lo que vas a querer para mantenerte callado?-

-Se paciente te aseguro lo disfrutaras-

Se cruzó de brazos esas palabras para nada le habían gustado.

-Muevanse idiotas-

Los sayayin se fueron dejando a una mujer bastante enojada y un poco curiosa por la situación que se daría _"Maldito arrogante"_

-.-.-.-.-

-Me preguntó ¿Qué diablos hacían ustedes con esa perra?-

Los dos estaban nerviosos -Solo platicábamos- Pronunció Raditz.

-Solo platicar… Malditas escorias quien les dio permiso de ello-

-Ella nos habló-

-¿Y?... ¿Que no se dan cuenta quien es ella?... Quiere información, información que ustedes le están dando-

-No dijimos nada, solo contamos algunas anécdotas, nada importante-

-Me importa una mierda lo que dijeron- Vegeta en verdad estaba enojado luego una idea fugaz como buen estratega en batalla llamo para reclamar victoria en ese juego o por lo menos conseguir mejores lugares de ataque. -¿Que les dijo ella?-

Ambos sayayin aun nerviosos contestaron primero Nappa -Solo nos contó de su mascota-

Vegeta frunció el ceño ¿Que importaba una mascota?. Nappa continuo.

-Dijo que se llamaba … Suri, no Suno, no-

-Suki- Corrigió Raditz.

-Si Suki, Vegeta creme que con lo que me dijo de esa bestia no dudo que sea hermana de Freezer-

Está interrogante llamó la atención de Vegeta que le indico a su subordinado que siguiera.

-Es una bestia muy grande carnívora que solo la obedece a ella, dijo que cuando sentía deseo traía algunos sirvientes, alienígenas o cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino y se lo daba de comer a la bestia, Dijo que cuando quería divertirse algunas veces controlaba las acciones de ellos para que se entregaran solos para ser comida, pero dijo que prefería verlos gritar y ser corrompidos en partes desmembradas-

Vegeta sonrió se lo imaginó el también se divertiría

-Nada de información útil, una sádica mujer jugando con su mascota-

-Supongo- Concordo Raditz.

-Consigan más información de ella, cosas de utilidad no su tonta mascota-

Ambos sayayin asintieron entendiendo a si las órdenes de su príncipe.

-.-.-.-

Segundo día Bulma no era alguien que le gustara madrugar, pero no estaba en su cómoda cama en la base de su padre, estaba en una nave con tres desconocidos, se levantó para revisar los controles de nave le gustaba sentirse segura.

Entró a la sala común no le gusto lo que vio el estaba sentado en la mesa, negó con la cabeza maldito el día en que no se había controlado en Baseian.

Se sentó justo enfrente de el después de tomar un vaso de agua.

-Mujer cuida como me miras-

-Cuando te dirijas a mí utiliza mi nombre-

-Te llamaré como me plazca-

-Bien has lo quieras después de esta misión no nos volveremos a ver-

Vegeta posó en sus labios una sonrisa muy leve ella estaba equivocada y no lo sabía.

Breves momentos de silencio en la mesa no había mucho que decir, tampoco a donde ir apenas el segundo día y sentían ambos las cosas se pondrían más difíciles.

-¿Tu eres el sayayin mas fuerte?-

-No hay duda de ello-

Ella sonrió -Necesito saber qué es lo que me vas a pedir-

-¿Porque la impaciencia?-

-Si no me lo dices reconsiderare todo-

-Primero vas a contestarme unas preguntas-

-¿Que? " _Esto no me gusta me siento en desventaja"-_

 _-_ No me has dicho de que raza eres-

-¿Porque quieres saber eso?-

-Soy el último ejemplar de mi raza, eran llamados humanos-

-Dices que Cold te recogió, llama mi atención que el hiciera eso seguramente sería por algo que tú pudieras proporcionar no creo que te tuviera compasión-

-La persona que me engendró era un gran científico le jugó una mala pasada a papá y él fue y lo mató junto a mi madre… Me encontró y pensó que yo podía servirle como científica me llevo con esa intención, pero podría decirse que me gane su cariño-

-Solo debilidades-

-Talvez-

-¿Y tu?-

-¿Que?-

-¿Qué puedes contarme de tu vida?-

-No necesitas saber nada de mí vida-

-No seas obstinado príncipe, ¿Desde cuando trabajas con mi hermano?-

-14 años-

-¿Que? ¿14?... ¿Cuantos años tienes?-

-21-

-¡De verdad trabajas con mi hermano desde los 7!-

-Si- Pronunció indiferente.

-Interesante-

Nappa y Raditz entraron por la puerta Bulma sonrió ella no era alguien que hiciera amigos, su mente se enfocaba más en crear alianzas o encontrar ventaja sobre los demás, ellos no le importaban pero eran cercanos a Vegeta y cada vez que convivia más con el se daba cuenta que necesitaría todas las ayudas posibles.

-Hola-

No contestaron no estaban seguros de hacerlo pues su príncipe estaba ahí, se sentaron en la mesa, poco le importó a Vegeta que siguió preguntando.

-¿Quiero me digas algo más?-

Ella volteó a verlo

-¿Dime que se siente ser tan inferior en tu familia?-

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta nunca nadie se había dirigido a ella de esa manera jamás si hubiera sido en alguna circunstancia diferente ya lo estaría golpeando o insultando, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar simplemente se paró sus expresiones reflejaban su enojo y Vegeta rió levemente, salió de ahí era claro que la convivencia sería difícil.

-.-.-.-.-

El tercer día solo una vez ambos se dirigieron la palabra ella se encontraba tranquila sentada en el piso recargada en la pared, seguía enojada de toda su mala suerte con el sayayin, con su hermano y que su padre le ocultada que iban a recoger " _Seguramente una tontería"_ Pensó, por lo general cuando en verdad era algo importante el mismo Freezer lo hacía o las fuerzas especiales.

De su mente no salían aquellas palabras del día anterior se preguntaba ¿Qué sentía ella al ser tan diferente e inferior a su familia?

Sus puños hicieron más presión siempre el mismo conflicto la inferioridad, en 20 malditos años no había hecho nada que pudiera destacarse o ella a si se sentía porque aunque la mayoría de la tecnología de su familia era inventos o innovación suyos su mente privilegiada y algunas técnicas no era fuerte y eso le daba envidia.

-Ya me contestaras- Vegeta al salir de su habitación la vio sentada era el momento perfecto para molestarla.

Bulma lo volteó a ver podía ser muy bueno en la cama pero era un maldito infeliz -No lo se- hizo una pausa para levantarse -No sé qué se siente ser inferior a alguien más, pero porque no me lo dices tu… Príncipe Vegeta dime ¿Qué se siente ser inferior a toda mi familia, ser un patético subordinado?-

El era muy rápido y cuando se dió cuenta el ya la tenía en el suelo.

-Sabes que es peor que ser yo-

Ella no contestó, solo lo vio directo a los ojos, por breves segundos ambos se veían en una lucha de miradas ella una vez más intentó entrar en su mente sin lograrlo era muy fuerte para ella, tenía un buen control de sus emociones y pensamientos un estratega de batalla.

Al estar sobre ella descaradamente la tomó de la pierna hasta llegar a su muslo que tocó sin decencia.

Ella seguía sin hablar.

-Tu eres peor que ser yo, una debilucha que se cree fuerte, incapaz de ver que cuando necesita ayuda corre a ser protegida por alguien más, eso mujer es aquí y en cualquier planeta una debilidad, no eres nada-

Aunque su expresión no cambiará ni la ira que reflejaban sus ojos azules se fuera de ella, por dentro esto había sido un fuerte golpe, en verdad era débil. Vegeta se levantó y se fue riendo le encantaba ese tipo de situaciones en donde tomaba ventaja.

Ella de igual manera se levantó estaba muy enojada, el idiota la había abofeteado descaradamente con la verdad, gruñó, -Juro por mi vida Sayayin que acabaré contigo-

Cuarto día a horas de aterrizar la convivencia en el pequeño espacio de la nave era tensó o eso sentían Raditz y Nappa que veían a los dos matarse con la mirada. Ella había convivido más con los sayayin que tenían la misión de sacar información de ella sin darse cuenta que ellos eran los que estaban hablando y proporcionando a Bulma información útil.

Un leve movimiento en la nave que indico habían entrado a la atmósfera de Sicus.

Era el momento de cumplir con la misión; llegar con el rey del planeta, darle las estipulaciones de Freezer a cambio de lo que venían a recoger, el aceptaba, les daban esa cosa desconocida y se iban.

-.-.-.-.-

La nave había aterrizado en la pista fuera del castillo, nadie los recibió y esto no le agrado nada a Bulma no era común que en una misión de parte de su hermano no se mostrarán interesados.

-Esto me gusta-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Nappa

-Pues no esperaba que nos recibieran con los brazos abiertos pero que alguien por lo menos estuviera aquí si-

-Emboscada- Habló Raditz en voz alta.

-No- Vegeta entró en la conversación -Los scouter no indican ninguna presencia de energía considerable-

-Entonces arrogancia- Bulma se volteó a verlos. -Hay que ir-

Salieron volando Bulma nunca había visitado ese planeta ni recordaba haber escuchado algo acerca de él pero viendo su arquitectura y la tecnología del lugar supo la raza era inteligente, cuando bajaron al castillo ahí si fueron recibidos la raza del planeta no muy altos estatura promedio, complexión robusta con pequeñas y delgadas manos su aspecto se asemejaba a algún anfibio ojos grandes de nariz pequeña y pieles en tonos de verde y amarillo.

-Bienvenidos el rey Hamber los espera-

Los 4 se vieron entre ellos, Bulma habló -Ire a curar está herida ustedes vayan con ese tal Hamber-

El tono déspota con el que Bulma se dirigió al gobernante del planeta enojo a los que en ese momento la recibían y ella junto con los sayayin lo notaron.

-No me digas que hacer mujer- Pronunció Vegeta después de la orden.

Ella lo vio odiaba al maldito, pero sabía que él también tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no andaban bien, volteó a ver a Raditz.

-Les pido que lo hagan-

Bulma se dirigió al que más destacaba del grupo de Sicuses -Llévenme al área médica-

-Yo no sigo órdenes de una mujer-

Bulma sonrió. -Bien, si no quieres no lo hagas, tengo una manera de averiguarlo-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Facil!- Alzó su dedo índice sobre ella -Te iero de gravedad, supongo eres alguien con un rango superior en algún momento te llevarán ahí y entonces yo sabré donde es-

-No te ves fuerte-.

El Sicus se sorprendió y los sayayin aunque serios les agradaba ver ese tipo de actitud. El soldado volteó a ver a sus compañeros y señalando a uno le indico que la llevara.

-.-.-.-.-

La audiencia con el rey del planeta ya había comenzado; El rey de la misma apariencia solo su ropa destacaba en diferencia con los demás, algo más propio de un gobernante.

Los sayayin ya le habían dado las órdenes o acuerdos al gobernante que actuaba descarado ante ellos, por alguna razón que Vegeta no comprendía ellos se creían superiores pero tenían órdenes de no acabar con el planeta algo importante tenía que estar ahí.

El documento con el acuerdo se convirtió en una bola de papel entre las pequeñas manos del rey que arrojó a los pies del príncipe.

-Nosotros queremos el doble de lo que Freezer nos piensa dar si no jamás obtendrá nada nuestro-

Los sayayin ya estaba llegando al límite de su presencia -Yo no vine a negociar firma el maldito papel o muere-

Aquel ser río aunque Vegeta lo notó nerviosos -Yo… Ustedes no nos pueden matar o Freezer no obtendrá la Telum- El seguía sentado en el trono y se asustó cuando entre un parpadeo y otro el Sayayin ya lo tenía sostenido del cuello, varios soldados entraron y el pronunció con dificultad.

-Si…me...matas Freezer no tendrá lo que quiere-

Una tercera voz interrumpió en lugar **-¡¿Que diablos sucede aquí?!-**

Bulma había entrado para encontrarse la extraña escena.

De inmediato analizó la situación era claro que los alienígenas les estaban dando problemas, logro ver el acuerdo escrito tirado en el piso, varios soldados dispuestos a atacar.

-Principe Vegeta suelta al rey por favor creo que todo esto es un mal entendido-.

Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de ella, pero conocía bien el actuar de una perversa idea que veía en los gestos tiernos con los que ella actuaba que la curiosidad por ver qué haría siguió la orden, se alejó y Bulma se acercó.

-¿Que sucedió?- Volvió a preguntar

Vegeta no se notaba dispuesto a contestar Raditz lo hizo -Rechazaron el acuerdo-

Bulma ladeó un poco la cabeza fingiendo no entender volteó a ver al rey -¿Hay algo malo con el acuerdo?-

-Queremos el doble del pago-

Bulma se acercó más a el casi de frente, el que seguía sentado en el trono rojo. -Déjame ver si entiendo no le basta que perdonen su miserable vida, protejan este planeta y el pago no le parece suficiente por darnos esa cosa que vinimos a buscar-

-¡Queremos el doble de dinero!-

-Ya veo- Bulma se tomó la barbilla fingiendo que pensaba en la situación sonrió -Lamento está situación rey mis compañeros Sayayin son soldados élite del ejército de Freezer amantes de la sangre acompañados de un sadismo innato en ellos, no son buenos para estas misiones-

-No sé quién seas mujer pero nosotros no tratamos con el sexo débil, llama a Freezer y dile nuestras peticiones-

Bulma dio un paso más cerca de el y de un momento a otro en un rápido movimiento llevó sus manos a tomar de cada una de dentro de sus botas dos cuchillas una que enterró en la mano derecha del rey clavándola en el trono y el otro en su hombro izquierdo clavándolo al respaldo del asiento.

Un grito de agonía se escuchó y los soldados planeaban atacar, apuntaron con sus armas pero la presencia de los Sayayin los detenía.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír por aquel movimiento muy primitivo para el pero en un vago pensamiento perfecto para ella.

Bulma sonrió cuando vio dispuesto al rey a sacar la cuchilla de su hombro que ya sangraba.

-Le recomiendo no lo haga estas cuchillas tienen pequeñas puntas retráctiles que se despliegan si usted intenta quitarla solo se desgarrara más la carne-

 **-¡Maldita mujer!-**

-Los sayayin y yo no hicimos un viaje tan largo para que un idiota me diga que quiere más pues no le basta conservar su vida-

El rey ya desesperado gritaba **-¡Si me matas Freezer no obtendrá lo que quiere!-**

-Tienes razón me preguntó… ¿Qué es eso tan importante por lo que vinimos?- Bulma se acercó un poco más lo observo a los ojos si él no le diría ella lo consiguiria fue fácil entrar a su subconsciente no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que ellos escondían o más bien habían descubierto.

-Malditos infelices ustedes descubrieron cómo controlar la antimateria-

El rey y todos los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron bastante. Tanto que al gobernante se le olvidó el dolor que sentía -¿Co..como lo supiste?-

Bulma sonrió más y mientras esto sucedía Vegeta la vio diferente no podía dudar que ella fuera hermana de Freezer, " _Esto se pondrá interesante"_ Pensó.

-Te dejaré las cosas sencillas infeliz ahora que entre a tu mente yo también se como controlar la antimateria ya no los necesitamos esa arma que tú creaste la puedo replicar perfectamente incluso mejorarla en cuestión de días-

-¿Entraste a mi mente? Eso es imposible-

-No lo es… Nunca pensé que existiera un mineral tan único en radiación y potencialización como el que se originó en este planeta-

El extraterrestre ya no tenía duda de que ella si había entrado a su mente no había otra manera que ella supiera eso. Ella continuó hablando;

-Aunque no puedo negar que darle uso como arma de destrucción masiva es muy útil ya encontré varias fallas, es fácil mejorarla- Se acercó y tomó la cuchilla enterrada en la mano que sin medirse en fuerza arrancó desgarrando la carne del rey que no pudo evitar gritar. -Te voy a poner las cartas sobre la mesa al quitarte toda esta información ya no los necesitamos, por lo tanto podemos aniquilarlos, pero- El olor a sangre ya se respiraba en el aire -Es un proceso muy largo conseguir la antimateria y eso de almacenarla es muy complicado y no quiero gastar tanto de mi tiempo en ello así que te daré la oportunidad de volver a considerar el trato para evitar ser aniquilados por Freezer-

-¡Lo aceptaremos!, ¡Lo aceptaremos!- Pronunció desesperado.

Bulma sonrió se acercó y arrancó la otra cuchilla del hombro **-Firmarlo-** El rey con esfuerzo se arrastró hasta el papel doblado que firmó con mucho esfuerzo con la pluma que Nappa aventó al suelo los sayayin se divertían al igual que Bulma.

La firma se dió y la sentencia empezó. Bulma se sentó en el trono del rey poco le importó mancharse de sangre, cruzó las piernas y se dirigió al rey muy segura -Ahora que las cosas están claras tienen dos horas para tener preparada la carga... Si fallan por cada minuto de su tiempo mis compañeros Sayayin destruirán sector por sector de su metrópolis, y a decir verdad estoy un poco ofendida de su recibimiento quiero un banquete y espero valga la pena mi espera-

El rey y los soldados ya asustados de inmediato actuaron para en segundos dejar solos a los sayayin y Bulma que no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Que es la antimateria?- Pregunto Raditz.

Bulma se levantó del trono y se acercó a ellos -Es algo complicado… Todo lo que existe en el universo está hecho de materia con partículas de energía, la antimateria son partículas con carga diferente o nula, cuando una partícula normal se encuentra con una antipartícula se destruyen mutuamente-

-¿Es un arma?- Preguntó Nappa que poco fue lo que entendió, al igual que Raditz el único que vagamente lo había comprendido fue Vegeta.

-Si y no… Podría ser un arma pues acabaría con todo a su paso, pero no creo que mi hermanito la quiera para eso es más para energía, por eso me pidió que viniera sabe que yo le daría buen uso a esta arma… ¡Idiota! Lo hace a apropósito no decirme nada para hacerme enojar-

-No entiendo- Dijo Raditz.

Bulma volteó a ver a Vegeta que seguía serio -Ninguno entiendo- Pregunto con cierta burla, amaba su inteligencia.

Y Vegeta encontró una puerta más para sumarle puntos al juego en donde ambos se humillaban -No me subestimes mujer es más que obvio que no la usará de arma si no de energía-

Bulma se mordió levemente el labio inferior -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Vegeta sonrió ella estaba sorprendida -Es fácil choques de energía en las partículas contrarias solo crean más energía-

Una vez más Raditz y Nappa veían la lucha de ambos con sus miradas solo ahora confundidos sin saber de qué hablaban.

-Tienes razón la destrucción entre particular crea fuertes cantidades de rayos gama una fuente de energía ilimitada-

Vegeta no entendía todos los términos de las últimas palabras solo tenía la idea vaga de como se daba esa energía, pero no la conocía, no sabía cómo realmente se originaba, pero en la explicación de la hermana de Freezer fingió saber.

El banquete se sirvió que disfrutaron muy bien, en menos de dos horas la carga estaba lista un dispositivo para activar el arma y el otro una esfera plateada conteniendo las antipartículas, cada una resguardadas en baúles aislantes de un material metálico.

-Rey fue un gusto hacer tratos con usted, pronto volveremos por lo demás del acuerdo-

Pronunció con burla.

-¡Raditz, Nappa carguen esa cosas!- Gritó Vegeta ellos de inmediato obedecieron.

Bulma seguía dejando órdenes una de ellas llamó la atención de los sayayin -Manden la nave en la que llegamos al puerto más cercano de Freezer… Nos espero esta vez tengan el recibimiento indicado para nosotros-

El rey estaba arrodillado frente a ella -Si-

Volteó a ver a los sayayin -Es hora de irnos- Caminaron fuera de aquella sala -¿Chicos dejaron alguna pertenecía en la nave?-

-No-

-Bien no iremos de aquí ahor, no quiero perder otros 5 días de mi vida en una nave contigo- Habló hacia Vegeta.

-Pero no trajimos otra nave- Cuestionó Nappa.

Bulma sonrió -Nos teletransportaremos a Freezer-

-¿Que?- Pronunciaron sorprendidos Raditz y Nappa, Vegeta también estaba sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

-Tomen los contenedores y- Bulma no termino de hablar cuando Vegeta se acercó a ella la tomó de la cintura muy abajo tanto para incomodarla y jalarla hacia el.

-Tu y yo resolveremos las cosas en Baseian te quiero ahí en el mismo lugar del primer encuentro a la misma hora dentro de tres semanas-

-Suéltame-

Vegeta la acerco mas a el -No creo que quieras eso-

-Maldito-

Una última sonrisa de parte de Vegeta y la soltó sin mucho cuidado, los sayayin se tomaron de los hombros y Bulma de mala gana se teletransporto a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-

Freezer se encontraba junto a sus dos soldados principales hablando de ellos, en realidad ya tenían unas horas de atraso en la misión, Freezer odiaba esperar.

Gruño levemente al sentir alguien a su lado -Te tardaste-

-Hmp- Bulma de inmediato se despegó de los sayayin -Siempre tan directo, si tu hermana menor está bien, sana y salva-

-Déjate de estupideces ¿Lo trajiste?-

-Pudiste haberme dicho-

-No era necesario-

-Yo soy la única que puede instalar tu nueva fuente de energía, me gustaría que a la próxima me dijeras- Bulma le dio a Freezer el contrato que desplegó frente a el.

-¿Que hiciste?- Preguntó al ver el papel manchado de sangre.

Bulma sonrió -Lo necesario, solo se complicaron un poco las cosas pero todo resultó bien al final-

Freezer volteo a ver a los sayayin -¿Cómo estuvo su convivencia?-

Ninguno contesto, -Espero Vegeta que la convivencia con Bulma mejorará-

-Hmp-

Bulma interrumpió. -Ire por mis cosas y me iré con papá-. Sin decir más salió.

Freezer no pudo evitar reír un poco le encantaba molestar a su hermana -Príncipe Vegeta lleven la carga al área científica-

Los sayayin acataron las órdenes, pero solo Raditz y Nappa Vegeta tenía algo más en mente.

Bulma había ido a recoger sus pertenencias del viaje, salió del pasillo de la habitación que había ocupado. Caminaba de regreso con su hermano para dejar en claro algunas fechas para probar la nueva energía, pero en uno de los pasillos se encontró con el y nada le gusto.

-¿Que quieres?-

Estaba recargado en la pared sonriendo de una manera que Bulma odiaba en el poco tiempo de conocerse.

Cómo buen sayayin una vez más se acercó rápido a ella -Baseian dentro de tres semanas, sin soldados, sin nadie que te proteja solo tu-

-Déjame en paz-

-¿Miedo?-

-Jamás-

-Si no te presentas ese día tu hermanito- Pronunció con burla -Se entera de todo-

Bulma entendía bien la actitud del sayayin ella también podía jugar ese juego, llevó sus manos del pecho al cuello que abrazo lo que desconcertó a Vegeta.

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso mejor los dos podemos sacar provecho de esto-

-No te hagas ideas-

-El que viene a buscarme eres tu-

-Maldita ofrecida-

Ambos sonrieron, Bulma lo soltó y se alejó -Tres semanas y acabaremos con esto-

-Tres semanas-

-No te hagas ideas sayayin-

Ambos se fueron en direcciones diferentes, esperando un encuentro próximo, ambos con ideas muy diferentes.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero este capitulo les agradara, saludos.**

 **De antemano gracias por sus comentarios.**

Saldrán las cosas cómo ambos piensan en Baseian o las cosas se complicarán más.


	13. Chapter 13

**Problemas antes del encuentro**

Bulma no se sentía bien con respecto al próximo encuentro no le gustaba para nada lo que se estaba imaginando que ahí se daría, " _Controlate Bulma"_ Se dijo a sí misma, se tomó el cuello que movió buscando relajar los músculos. Acaba de terminar de entrenar, tenía tiempo sin hacerlo en los últimos dos años el entrenamiento físico había pasado varios niveles más abajo en su jerarquía de importancia por qué se frustraba en no ver ningún avance, era mejor su trabajo científico y esforzarse más con respecto a su control mental y las enseñanzas de los Harendels que apenas y podía dominar.

Tenía un lugar privado en donde ella entrenaba pocos se acercaban a ese lugar, una habitación de un tamaño considerable, no pudo evitar reaccionar cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron formó una mueca al ver quien era y no porque no quisiera verlo si no porqué últimamente no se sentía agusto estando con el.

-Hace tiempo que no entrenabas-

-Si ¿Que haces aqui Lander?-

Los labios del soldado pasaron a tomar una curva con burla -Solo vine a estar contigo-

Ella frunció el ceño él tenía otras intenciones y tal vez un tiempo atrás no hubiera dicho nada pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no era el momento para tener un encuentro repentino con su amigo -No deberías estar entrenando-

-No- Se acercaba a ella. -Además no tengo misión en la cual ocuparme-

-Y vienes a distraerte conmigo- Pronunció con burla

-No pienses eso, solo vine a compartir tiempo contigo ¿Te molesta?- La tomó tiernamente de la cintura.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír Lander era único tal vez sería bueno olvidarse de todos los problemas que tenía en ese momento, cuando se dió cuenta ya ambos se besaban.

El había sido el primer hombre con el que había estado, y fuera de esa relación placentera que ambos tenían en algunas ocasiones el era además de Suki su único amigo y compañero de aventuras, pero solo eso.

Lander inclinaba su cuerpo para alcanzar a la perfección a la hermosa mujer que agradesía a los dioses poder tener con él, la quería bastante era lo mejor para soportar su vida como soldado élite, siempre en misiones pesadas y sin recompensa.

Ambos disfrutaban el momento que subía de intensidad las manos de ella se habían alzado para abrazarlo por el cuello y sutilmente acercarse más a su cuerpo, si algo bueno tenía Lander era su físico no tenía nada que envidiarle a otra persona. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del trabajo que él hacía en su cuello se concentró en las sensaciones pero se jugó una mala pasada que a su mente evocó los recuerdos del príncipe en aquel primer encuentro. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Porque había pensado en el?- Estaba sorprendida y enojada.

-Lander creo que no es el momento-

-Pues yo creo que estás pensando mucho las cosas princesa-

Ambos retomaron el apasionado beso mientras las manos de el corrían en un camino lento desde la altura de su espalda con la intención de tocar sus piernas.

Tan entrados estaban en lo suyo que se dieron cuenta muy tarde cuando las puertas de la habitación se habían abierto.

-Quiero una buena explicación para esto-.

Ambos se detuvieron por esa voz esa voz que ambos conocían muy bien, se asustaron pues al cuarto de entrenamiento no había entrado otro que el rey Cold que había ido a buscar a su hija.

Ambos quedaron en un pequeño estado de shock del cual salieron cuando Cold cerró la puerta tras el con un fuerte golpe.

-Suéltame idiota- Pronuncia Bulma muy bajo para que Lander reaccionara.

Así lo hizo ambos voltearon a ver a Cold y la mirada que les daba para nada les gustó.

-Te metiste con mi hija, dile adiós a tu vida- Levantó la mano formando una bola de energía, ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos.

 **-¡Papa no!-**

 **-¡Callate!** Nadie me miente y te pregunté si entre ambos había algo-

-Perdon papa-

Cold bajo su mano y volteó a ver a su hija, la noto triste negó con la cabeza, maldito el día en que su pequeñita había crecido.

-Tu- Señalo a Lander -Largo-

El no tuvo que oír dos veces eso que salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Cold se acercó a su hija no sabía bien qué hacer.

-Perdon Papi el y yo… Se dieron las cosas-

-Hmp- Una vez más sus ojos se posaron en su hija, ya no era la bebé que corría entre sus pies ya era toda una mujer sabía un día llegaría a vivir lo que en ese momento.

-Pudiste haberme dicho-

Bulma agachó la cabeza era verdad pero que le iba a decir que ambos se acostaban cuando tenían ganas porque realmente entre ellos no había una relación por decirlo formal.

-Es verdad-

-El no es suficiente para ti-

-Papi tienes que entender que ya no soy una niña-

Estas palabras causaron en Cold un fuerte malestar de realidad -Me decepciona que ocultaras esto de mi no eres una puta para estar escondiéndote-

-Lo siento papá, es solo que yo… No me sentía preparada para decirtelo-

-¿Porqué?-

-No quería decepcionarte-

-Acabas de decepcionarme-

-Perdón- Habló con mucha culpa en verdad le dolían las palabras de su padre.

Si algo que no podía derrotar Cold era enfadarse con su niña -Ya deja esto… Quiero que me tengas la confianza para decirme cualquier cosa- Aunque las palabra de Cold eran duras y frías para ella eran perfectas podía ver el amor que su padre le tenía.

Se acercó y lo abrazó -Te lo prometo papá-

El no regreso el cariño -Ese soldado y yo hablaremos muy seriamente-

-No seas cruel con el es mi mejor amigo-

-Es muy poco para ti… Pero si es lo que quieres no me negaré en tres meses tu compromiso con el será oficial-

- **¡Qué!** -

-Ya lo dije tu compromiso en tres meses será oficial-

-Papá estás llevando las cosas muy lejos no quiero casarme con el-

-Entonces lo asesinare-

-¡Papá!-

-Ya lo dije- Sin más que decir Cold salió de aquella habitación dejando a una muy confundida joven

" _No"_ Bulma estaba muy desesperanza por la situación no encontró mejor opción que ir a su cuarto a tirarse sobre la cama escondiendo sus lágrimas entre la almohada, no lloraba por la situación con Lander aún podía resolver eso, lloraba por qué había decepcionado a su padre, el hombre que tenía todo su cariño su Papi se había decepcionado de ella, entonces pensó que sí con un soldado se había puesto a si la reacción que el tendría cuando supiera de sus escapadas a Baseian y además que se había metido con un hombre de la raza que para el era la más despreciable del universo un Sayayin sería peor. No quería que eso pasará ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a callarle la boca al príncipe para que él jamás relatara su encuentro con ella, tenía que remediar tal vez el peor error que había cometido.

No estaba agusto ahí tenía que hablar con alguien sobre lo ocurrido se sentía enojada, triste, todo era su culpa. Llamó a Tarena para informarle que iría con Cooler no quería quedarse ahí, y no tenía ganas de ir buscar a padre para decirle.

Se teletransporto hacia su hermano mayor que se encontraba en su navío principal rumbo a una misión, estaba sentado en su trono sintió alguien a su lado.

-Esa mala costumbre de teletransportarte sin avisar es irritante-.

La peliazul no dijo nada bajó dos peldaños de los 5 que mantenían en alto el trono de su hermano.

-¿Puedo estar un rato contigo?-

-¿Que hiciste mocosa?-

-Papá se enojó conmigo, estoy en problemas-

-¿Cuales?-

-Quiere casarme en tres meses-

Cooler no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquellas palabras, se preguntó ¿Qué había hecho su hermana menor?, Una plática se daría entre ambos hermanos mientras Bulma maldecía su suerte por todo lo que estaba pasando sin saber que para el Sayayin que más odiaba también surgían problemas al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-

Freezer se encontraba hablando con su soldado de confianza Zarbon mientras veían las pantallas de seguridad.

-Me preguntó qué provecho puedo sacar de esto-

-Señor, creo que solo estamos entendiendo mal ya sabe cómo es Bulma-

-Lose una manipuladora, aunque Vegeta no es alguien que de su brazo a torcer… Puede que el príncipe me sirva de algo después de todo ya que tú no has conseguido la información que te pedi-

-Señor Bulma no me ha dado ningún reporte de la búsqueda dice no haber encontrado nada-

-Esa niñata, desde aquella misión con los Lacertas cuando descubrió lo que buscaba se que la idea de la vida eterna se le metió en la cabeza y si algo se de ella es que es persistente algo a de a ver encontrado o por lo menos indicios-

-Señor ella se lo diría-

-Talvez, pero después de tomar ventaja y no puedo dejar que ella tome ventaja sobre mi, hago suficiente con soportarla… Llama al mono principal tengo una nueva misión para el-

Vegeta se encontraba en su rutina de diario cuando no se encontraba en una misión; entrenar la mayor parte del día en las áreas destinadas en la base espacial, faltaban algunos días para su encuentro con ella en Baseian sonrió sacaría mucho provecho de ello.

Su paz en el entrenamiento terminó cuando según el una de las peores escorias de Freezer había entrado.

-¿Que quieres Zarbon?- Habló dándole la espalda.

-El señor Freezer solicita tu presencia-

-Hmp- Él no tenía un buen presentimiento.

En menos de 5 minutos se encontraba en esa misma habitación que odiaba con su vida había sufrido largas torturas desde niño justo en ese mismo suelo que pisaba.

-Príncipe Vegeta veraz estuve pensando en los últimos días sobre el explosivo encuentro entre mi hermana y tu-

La conversación no le estaba gustando a Vegeta

-La misión se realizó como lo indico-

-Si no tengo problemas sobre eso… Más bien me intriga la relación que hay entre tú y mi hermana… ¿Algo que quieras decir?-

-No-

-Bueno tal vez puedas explicarme esto- Señaló a la pared contigua donde se encontraban las pantallas una de ellas fue la que sus ojos vieron pues en ella una grabación del último encuentro entre él y Bulma se veía.

-Me preguntó por qué si entre ambos no hay nada acordaron una nueva reunión en Baseian, además esa actitud tan confiada con ella, pues no parece normal-

Vegeta estaba enojado sabía que había cámaras por toda la base pero nunca se le ocurrió que Freezer se inmiscuyera en cada una para encontrar algo extraño con el. Sabía estaba en problemas no estaba dispuesto a humillarse contando el primer encuentro con la hermana de Freezer.

-Algo que decirme Vegeta… No… Bien esto no me gusta, pero te diré algo perdonare tu vida si cumples con está nueva misión-

Vegeta se confundió con eso. -¿Que?-

-Seguirás viendo a mi hermano haz lo que quieras con ella no me interesa te permitiré hacerlo porque quiero que de ella saques información-

Vegeta arqueó las cejas necesita más explicación. Freezer continuo -Bulma es alguien por decirlo de alguna manera problemática para mi, creo que me oculta algo un artefacto que desde niña a buscado logra sacarle información de ello y yo te recompensare-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si logras sacarle información a mi odiosa hermana te haré comandante general del ejército de Freezer-

-Señor no cree que es demasiado- Cuestionó Zarbon

-No y no interrumpas-

-Lo siento señor-

-¿Y bien Vegeta?-

Vegeta analizaba toda la situación podía sacar más provecho ahora con ella.

-No tiene caso que yo busqué información de ella, tengo entendido que puede entrar a mi mente si es así sabrá todo este plan-

-Si algo se de Bulma es que cuando algo le molesta de inmediato se deshace de ello si no a entrado a tu mente es porqué no puede, el poder de mi hermana no es sobre todos solo aquellos de mente débil, no tendrás problemas con eso-

Aunque el príncipe seguía serio un leve casi imperceptible tirón de sus labios se formó en el ahora sabía que tenía más ventaja sobre ella

-Bien lo haré-

-Muy bien Vegeta, cumple y por mi palabra serás comandante-

-Bien, ¿Me puedo retirar?-

-Vete-

Cuando Vegeta salió de sala Zarbon se acercó un poco más a su señor -Señor Freezer cree que esto sea buena idea el puede lastimar a Bulma-

-Talvez pero no me interesa… Solo necesito información-

-Y si no la consigue-

-Lamentablemente la seguiremos soportando hasta que no me pueda deshacer de mi Padre y Cooler, si eso no pasa antes no podré quitarmela de encima-

-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos de la base ahora con la nueva información se sentía más en ventaja en el juego. Pensó en la extraña petición de Freezer que seria eso que ella buscaba y porqué era importante para Freezer tendría que averiguarlo y pensar cual de los dos le daría más ventaja, Freezer o Bulma o lo dos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, muchas gracias por el apoyo que he obtenido, estoy muy feliz y emocionada

Se que los capítulo han sido cortos pero siento que lo compenso por el corto tiempo en que he estado actualizando. Pero diganme ustedes que prefieren capítulos cortitos menos de 4000 palabras o capítulos largos de más de 8000 pero menos continuos. Lo que pasa es que cuando escribí está historia la divide en capítulos y estos son muy cortos pero puedo modificarlo.

Comentarios:

Sweetgilda: ¡Te adoro! en verdad siempre que actualizo sigo emocionandome y agradeciendo cuando veo tus comentarios, siempre al pendiente gracias, me alegra saber que está historia con el rumbo que está tomando te agrade espero está actualización llenará tus expectativas, saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

Lourdes13: Loudes, creme que suspiro mientras escribo esto es que siento que ya te lo he dicho varias veces pero no me canso de agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, siempre al pendiente y me siento muy feliz de estar llevando está historia por el camino que te agrade, muchas, muchas ¡GRACIAS! (sí con mayúsculas porque te lo mereces) Un abrazo muy grande espero tengas un bonito inicio de semana.

Arag7: Estoy muy, muy feliz de saber que está historia cada vez te agrade más, gracia mil gracias por tus comentarios y estar al pendiente, espero este capitulo fuera de tu agrado. Me rei muchisimo con el comentario en el que mencionaste que la reacción de Bulma te recordaba a algo parecido a tu vida. Es algo muy gracioso nos pasa cada cosa, lo bueno es que podemos reírnos de ello.

Fher JD: Gracias por tus comentarios me siento muy feliz de saber que está historia te agrada, lose a mi también me gusta cómo le queda el papel de mala a Bulma y luego con Vegeta ¡Dios! Se van a dar tantas cosas entre ambos, Una vez más gracias, espero este capitulo te agradara, saludos y abrazos.

Majo29: Majito Gracias por estar comentando está historia el encuentro fue muy explosivo entre ambos pero esque los dos son tan difíciles que tenía que ser, jaja gracias por todo te mando un fuerte abrazo.

AnneBrief7: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, estoy feliz que está loca historia te agrade es una perspectiva diferente pero creo que se está manejando bien… Me rei mucho en tu comentario cuando mencionaste que jamás pensaste que su primer encuentro entre ambos sería asi, yo también me rei mucho cuando estaba editando el capitulo pues no recordaba esa parte, está historia la escribí hace casi dos años y ese detalle se había perdido de mi mente, me rei bastante. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero este capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

Javierelbasset: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar está historia no te preocupes hay historia para mucho tiempo.

Leslaut: Gracias por dejar tu comentario y seguir la historia concuerdo contigo Vegeta es mi personaje favorito también y amo su personalidad, saludos.

Noeli vb: Gracias por dejarme tu comentario es verdad ellos juntos son como una bomba a punto de explotar y las cosas se van a complicar más… No te preocupes se que a un hay cosas que resolver sobre su repentino encuentro pero el tiempo llegará. saludos

Gracias a todos saben cualquier cosa estoy al alcance de un mensaje… Nos leemos pronto adios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Problemas antes del encuentro (Parte2)**

-Que quieres que haga, no es mi problema que te estés metiendo con un soldado y papá lo descubriera-

-Cooler se un poco comprensible conmigo-

-No es mi problema Bulma-

Agachó la cabeza ya le había contado todo a su hermano y no esperaba que la consolara y le diera una solución y sin embargo la añoraba.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que si algo se desde que llegaste a estorbar en nuestras vidas-

Ella frunció el ceño por el comentario, aunque sabía no era con mala intención más bien para fastidiarla.

-Papá jamás te obligará a hacer algo que no quieras-

-Cooler decepcione a papa-

-¿Y?-

-No quería hacerlo-

-Pero lo hiciste-

-Si…- Su voz no tenía el mismo tono de siempre en verdad toda la situación la había afectado. Se levantó del escalón que había ocupado las últimas dos horas -¿Tienes algo con que me pueda distraer?-

-Aún falta para llegar al planeta al que nos dirigimos, pero hay algunos prisioneros has lo que quieras con ellos-

-Bien-

Salió de ahí quería distraerse talvez jugar un poco con algunos prisioneros era bueno para ocupar su tiempo, una tortura lenta, agonía y sangre antes de regresar con su padre

-.-.-.-.-

El rey Cold desde temprano con la sorpresa que se había llevado meditaba todo lo sucedido, se negaba a aceptar que su bebé de ojos azules había crecido.

Maldecía la vida del soldado hijo de Crazo, pensó que esa relación ya tenía tiempo ellos dos ya habían salido varias veces a misiones, estaba enojado porque ella no le dijera nada merecía un castigo, talvez, pero no era capaz de eso, la realidad era que no quería que alejaran a su bebé de sus brazos.

Ya era tarde la noche ya había caído en el planeta sintió a alguien a su lado esa misma sensación que ya antes había sentido.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Sabía bien quién era.

-Hola papá… Estaba con Cooler-

Breves silencio se dió entre ellos sabían ambos que no era momento de hablar.

-Vete a dormir mañana hablaremos-

-Si- Quería decirle mucho pero no pudo.

Salió caminando con rumbo a su habitación.

Se encontró con Tarena en el camino;

-Tarena mañana diles que preparen para mi una etapa de entrenamiento-

Una etapa de entrenamiento era una prueba que ella misma había inventado juntaba a un puñado de soldados con los que practicaba todas sus habilidades divertido para ella no para los que participaban.

-Yo me encargo niña-

Sin más camino a su habitación cuando abrió la puerta y la luz iluminó no le gusto lo que vio más específico quién estaba en su cama.

-No crees que ya tuvimos suficiente hoy Lander-

-Talvez, vine a hablar contigo-

Ella también se acostó en la cama ambos veían al techo. -¿Que?-

-Quiero disculparme por haberte dejado con tu padre sola-

Ella sonrió -Si te quedabas te iba a matar-

-Me ví como un cobarde-

-Si- Una pequeña risita salió de ella.

-Vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos cuando tu padre me apunto-

-Fuimos muy tontos al dejar que nos viera-

-En algún momento se tendría que enterar-

-Lander… No has hablado con papá verdad estás muy tranquilo-

-No, creo que hablo con mi padre-

Ambos voltearon para verse -Papá me casara contigo en tres meses-

El abrió los ojos muy grandes jamás espero oír eso

-¿Que? ¿Co...como que casarnos?-

-Si por tu calentura papá te obligará a casarte conmigo-

El silencio los rodeo Lander no sabía qué decir, casarse no era algo simple nada fácil, ni en sus planes.

-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Lander.

-Pues lo más rápido que se me ocurre para librarme de esto es dejar que papá te mate- río una vez más.

-No es gracioso, se que puedes solucionarlo no voy a preocuparme-

-Eres muy confiado esto es difícil-

-Si pero confío en ti-

Lander conocía muy bien a Bulma sabía que algo le molestaba y no estaba seguro de que era, tenía que tomar el papel de amigo, la abrazo por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. -Oye, prometida mía-

-No juegues Lander-

-Bueno entonces mi querida esposa-

Ambos rieron -Dime que te pasa te conozco para saber que hay algo más detrás de todo-

-Decepcione a papá y me temo que puede ser peor-

-¿Porqué?-

-Estoy en problemas Lander, muy grandes problemas-

-Tu siempre estás en problemas… Dime te ayudare-

-Un Sayayin me está chantajeando-

-¿Que?-

-Un Sayayin me está chantajeando-

-¿El del planeta?-

-Si… Es una larga historia-

Bulma le contó todo el explosivo encuentro y la nueva reunión que habían acordado.

-Si el dice algo dos cosas pueden pasar una Freezer me chantajea por el resto de mi vida o le dice a papá y las dos son terribles-

A Lander para nada le había gustado la historia menos la relación que ahora involucraba a los dos pero no podía decir mucho -Entonces acaba con el problema-

-Es complicado el es muy fuerte, el estúpido resulto nada más ni nada menos que uno de los principales soldados de Freezer-

-Ambos sabemos que eso es fácil de solucionar… Matémoslo-

Bulma medito eso no sería sencillo pero una buena excusa para la baja del soldado en las filas del ejército podía idearse no era tan mala idea matarlo.

-¿Que se te ocurre?-

-Facil tu y yo en Baseian te reúnes con el, vez que es lo que quiere y si no resulta lo mató-

-No se si seas más fuerte que el-

-A pero tu me ayudaras-

-No creo que pueda hacer mucho-

-Distraerlo si-

-Atacar por la espalda no es digno de un soldado- Pronunció con burla

-Ambos sabemos que eso nos importa poco, dime ¿Que no quieres deshacerte del problema?-

-...Supongo _"¿Porqué dude?, el no me interesa… Maldito sayayin_ " -¿Me ayudas?-

-Por supuesto mi querida esposa-

-¡Ya! Lander deja de jugar mejor ponte a pensar qué le dirás a mi papá-

-Bien- La soltó tomó la almohada y se acomodó para descansar.

-Lander-

-¿Que?-

-Lárgate de mi habitación-

-Los esposos comparten habitación-

-Lander si no te largas consideraré decirle a papá que me forzaste a estar contigo-

-Me estás amenazando-

-Si-

De mala gana se levantó aunque sabían ambos estaban jugando con la situación.

-.-.-.-.-

La mañana había llegado, padre e hija se encontraban sentado es la mesa para el desayuno, ambos debían dejar las cosas claras y en la mesa el silencio no dictaba quien de los dos hablaría primero para aventurarse en una nueva etapa que cada vez menos se comprendía.

-Papi-

El la volteo a ver indicando que la escuchaba.

-Siento que las cosas ayer se salieron de control… Papi yo no me quiero casar con Lander… Es algo muy apresurado-

Cold levantó la mano indicándole a uno de los sirvientes que se acercara.

-Llama al soldado Lander lo quiero aquí en menos de 5 minutos-

-Si señor-

-.-.-.-.-

Tal cual órdenes Lander ya presenté espera con inseguridad las palabras de su rey, confiaba en Bulma pero no en Cold, cerró los ojos imaginándose en pedazos desmembrados por toda aquella habitación.

-Tienes suerte que mi hija pusiera sus ojos sobre ti, si no estás muerto en este momento es gracias a ella…-

El se preguntaba qué diablos decir.

-Aceptaré su relación pero escúchame bien- Subió su tono de voz -Poco va importar que seas soldado elite de mi ejército si llegas a lastimar a mi hija, si ella llega a derramar una sola lágrima por ti tu vida juro acabará convertida a nada después de una agonía y tortura-

Lander estaba asustado -Se..señor jamás dañaría a Bulma-

-Papi- Bulma entró en la conversación -Te pido que reconsideres el matrimonio es muy apresurado, yo no quiero casarme-

-Hmp-

-Bien… Pero si están comprometidos tu decidirás cuando-

Eso de estar comprometidos no les gustaba a ninguno, pero de eso a casarse era mejor dejar las cosas a si -Gracias Papi-

-Ahora larguense los dos, y tu Lander tienes misión y partes ahora por tres meses-

Ambos jóvenes maldijeron que Lander justo ahora tenía que ir a una misión. Bulma sabía que era una jugada de su padre

-Si señor- Lander no estaba seguro de cómo actuar con su nuevo suegro ni siquiera tenía una relación formal con Bulma y luego está misión improvisada el plan con el sayayin se había ido a la borda a menos que encontrara una manera de inmiscuirse en media misión pero si era tan larga seguramente el lugar a donde iba estaba lejos, reverencio levemente volteo a ver a Bulma como diciendo qué diablos hacemos ahora.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron Bulma se acercó a su padre llevaba levemente sus cejas arqueadas y sus labios fruncidos -Papi, lo hiciste a propósito verdad-

-Talvez-

-¡Papa!-

-¡Callate! Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto además si lo ocupo en esa misión el planeta al que van me ha estado causando problemas-

-¿Que tipo de problemas?-

-Se rebelaron contra mí y son muy fuertes-

-hmp…- Dejando a un lado la misión supo que era momento para agradecerle. Se lanzó a abrazarlo para darle una vez más las gracias ahora que Lander no estaba sabía su padre no negaría la muestra de cariño -Gracias Papi por entender-

Dio la vuelta para salir.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Bulma no estaba segura de contestar, pero pensó si ya le había dado permiso porqué no seguir debía recuperar la confianza de su papá sobre ella ya no le mentiría bueno por lo menos con respecto a Lander no -Voy a despedirlo-

Un gruñido salió de Cold esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Ambos ahora comprometidos se encontraban en espera de que la nave donde partiría el escuadrón de la misión en la que Lander partiría estuviera lista.

-Esto complica nuestros planes con tu amigo-

-Si…-

-Yo podría escabullirme entre el camino pero necesitaría que modificaras las coordenadas de la nave-

La peliazul suspiro -No… Ve a la misión parece que es importante, yo me encargaré del sayayin veré qué es lo que quiere trataré de cerrarle la boca-

-Pues cómo me contaste las cosas lo que el quiere es algo más íntimo contigo-

-¿Celos?-

Ambos eran amigos siempre molestándose entre ellos.

-Claro que no pero mi reputación está en juego eres mi prometida-

-Aggh ni me lo recuerdes-

-Otro problema que resolver-

-Si-

Gritos que indican que la nave estaba por salir se oyeron señalando que debían abordar.

-Mi querida prometida nos veremos en tres meses-

-Nos veremos en tres meses tal vez para ese entonces ya no estemos comprometidos-

La abrazo por la cintura ya no les importaba que los vieran ya tenían permiso de Cold, le habló al oído en voz baja -Es bueno que resuelvas nuestro forzado compromiso, pero me preocupas más tu-

-Vamos Lander yo puedo con esto-

-Ya en serio Bulma cuidate, no seas obstinada si no puedes vete de ahí-

-Yo no haría algo tan cobarde-

La seriedad del momento se fue -Pues hazlo no quiero regresar a enterarme que soy viudo-

Ella río -Talvez nuestra pequeña relación forzada termine antes-

Lander acarició la mejilla de Bulma lo que la desconcertó un poco, -Sabes ahora que lo pienso no me molestaría ser tu esposo- Le dio un tierno y corto beso. -Cuidate-

Esas palabras confundieron a Bulma, no estaba segura de que Lander estuviera jugando como siempre -Nos vemos después-

La nave despegó dejando a una Bulma pensante tenía que planear bien las cosas con respecto al Sayayin.

-.-.-.-.-

A 8 días del encuentro Vegeta partía en viaje a Baseian llevaba dos días de ventaja pero bueno por qué no disfrutar de una vez, en sus palabras la perra hermana de Freezer podía servirle pero por qué no disfrutar antes.

Tenían muchas cosas en las cuales enfocarse necesitaba saber más información para saber de qué lado iba actuar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Un encuentro muy diferente al primero**

El día del encuentro había llegado había batallado tanto por lograr escaparse de su padre ya no quería mentirle iba con la meta de una buena vez acabar con el problema. Bulma era una persona calculadora y fría, lo poco que le importaba valía su tiempo para pensar en ello. La prioridad del momento terminar toda posible relación con el Sayayin, con Vegeta.

En la nave se preguntaba ¿Porqué rayos estaba nerviosa?, ella nunca estaba nerviosa ¿Porque no lo había podido sacarlo de su mente? ok debía aceptar que su primer encuentro había sido por lo menos en la cuestión sexual muy bueno, la situación por otro lado terrible.

-Te callaré la boca Sayayin-

-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta tenía dos días embriagándose y divirtiéndose en Baseian era el día que desde hace tres semanas se había escogido para el encuentro, por alguna razón ese día a solo horas de verla se sentía extraño por decirlo de alguna manera ansioso.

Gruñó al darse cuenta, se auto engaño el solo buscaba ventaja y provecho de la situación.

-.-.-.-.-

La habitación del hotel que los últimos dos días había ocupado era abandonada por él, era el momento de su encuentro, caminó tranquilamente por aquella improvisada ciudad era un sayayin y cualquiera lo reconocía la gente se movía para dejarlo pasar, no le tomaba importancia era algo común, sonrió de lado al imaginarse la buena noche que tendría ese día, ¡Ho! valdría bastante la pena solo tendría que sacarle algo de información.

Entró a la misma taberna de la vez anterior no era la mejor del lugar pero tampoco era lo peor meditando brevemente estaba bien.

En cuanto entró la vio cómo no verla además el color tan llamativo de su cabello llamaba la atención, estaba bien porque nadie hacía esperar al príncipe de los sayayin.

Se acercó sigiloso quería sorprenderla, dominarla. Pero Bulma no estaba distraída cómo las veces pasadas.

-Llegas tarde- Pronunció Bulma con la copa en la mano.

El no dijo ni expresó nada se sentó a un lado -Mujer yo decido cómo ocupar mi tiempo da gracias que no te hice esperar por horas-

-No me gustan tus juegos dime qué es lo que vas a querer-

-Antes me gustaría hablar contigo- El príncipe levantó la mano y de inmediato el cantinero sirvió su bebida, -Sírvele una igual a ella-

El cantinero lo hizo entregandole la nueva bebida a Bulma que no estaba muy confiada de tomar ni siquiera sabía que era.

-¿Que es?-

-Solo pruébalo mujer-

-No me llames mujer tengo nombre-

-Ya te lo dije no me interesa-.

-Maldito más vale que hables tengo cosas importantes que hacer-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia príncipe-.

-Bien…- Un trago a la bebida -Yo no diré nada pero quiero algo de ti-

-¿Que?-

-En realidad son varias cosas-

-Di las-

-En primera quiero información-

-¿Que tipo de información?-

-A un no termino-

-Hmp- Bulma tomó de la bebida se dió cuenta que en realidad sabía bien pero noto que era muy fuerte, solo un trago.

-Estarás a mi disposición cuando yo quiera-

Ella frunció el ceño para nada le gusto lo que le estaba diciendo -¿Mi disposición para que?-

-Para lo que eres la puta que me cogí aquí en Baseian-

Bulma se levantó hervía de coraje y sin embargo no dijo nada no grito, no lo golpeó una vez más se sentía en desventaja y eso la enojaba más. Se levantó prefería tratar con Freezer que con el imbécil que ahí estaba, maldito el día en que se había topado con el.

-¿A donde crees que vas mujer?-

Ella no prestó atención dió la vuelta dispuesta a irse nunca nadie la había tratado de esa manera y no estaba dispuesta, pero Vegeta no era nadie fácil de tratar ni paciente. La tomó del brazo a la fuerza tirandola hacía el, la poca fuerza de ella la llevó a casi perder el equilibrio, le arrebató el brazo.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- Extendió su mano derecha frente a el cuando el príncipe se dió cuenta ya había sido arrojado había caído sobre una mesa.

Una pelea estaba por comenzar; Vegeta se levantó dispuesto a romperle el cuello a Bulma, nadie podía pasar sobre el, estaba decidido a atacar, ella no se veía dispuesta a huir, " _Cómo diablos me arrojo aquí si no me toco… Está perra si oculta cosas tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarle información"_ Reaccionó a causa de sus reflejos que le indicaron que alguien por la espalda lo iba atacar, a si era uno de los que estaban sentados en esa mesa.

-Maldito hijo de puta si vas a pelear con la puta ve afuera-

Vegeta estaba por detener el golpe de aquel sujeto cuando Bulma se interpuso con un fuerte puñetazo a aquel ser.

Los nervios de ella ya estaban muy alterados tener que soportar al Sayayin y luego un don nadie más la insulta, poco le importó se lanzó para golpearlo con una desmesurada fuerza. Cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba en el suelo, y los demás de esa mesa ya se disponían a empezar una disputa, un movimiento de uno de ellos con la intención de golpearla en la cara. Vegeta sonrió desfachatadamente, cuando la vio esquivando el golpe.

Tomó el brazo del sujeto llevándolo a una posición incómoda y estrellando su cara en la pared

 **-¡Maldito infeliz no sabes con quien te metiste!-**

Vegeta actuó entonces cuando el anterior noqueado se levantó con la intención de golpearla por la espalda un buen golpe en las costillas lo mandó al piso gracias al príncipe.

-Cuida tu espalda- Pronunció burlonamente hacia ella.

Una pelea en Baseian significa una cosa todos contra todos de un momento a otro todos dentro de la taberna ya se golpeaban con todo lo que pudieran encontrar y la mayoría iba contra ellos. Bulma frunció el ceño ella no era fuerte pero si algo había aprendido ante la inferioridad de su vida con su familia era que un buen golpe en lugares estratégicos era mejor que nada.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya estaban golpeando a todo que se le atravesara, golpes llovían en el lugar la tensión del momento pasó a convertirse en diversión.

Si, la situación era divertida porque la cantina llena de ebrios intentando mantener una buena pelea era divertida, Vegeta volteaba entre movimientos para verla se notaba su destreza en combate pero sabía era débil.

" _Tiene carácter_ " Pensó.

Vegeta peleaba sin mucho esfuerzo los que ahí estaban no eran rivales para el, cuando terminaron con todos ahí o por lo menos los que participaron se enfoco en ella, esquivaba los golpes de un Honer una raza sin planeta que vagaba por el universo no eran rápidos se les conocía por ser unos ladrones, Bulma aprovechando uno de sus movimientos lo golpeó en la espinilla antes de que cayera ella lo tomó del pelo y en un fuerte golpe llevó su rodilla a su espalda baja y estrelló su cara en el piso poco le importó que los rastros de vidrio de botellas estuvieran en el piso, era mejor más cuando vio el charco de sangre en el piso, se lo merecía. En ese momento Bulma olvidó una de las principales reglas de batalla no pierdas de vista al enemigo.

Vegeta viendo el actuar de ella se dio cuenta de muchas cosas ya tenía un camino que seguir, la vio estrellando la cara de aquel Honer supo que era su momento de actuar en cuanto ella se levantó se abalanzó sobre ella hasta llevarla a estrellarse a la pared contigua detrás de la barra, no entendió porqué se contuvo en su ataque incluso a utilizar su propio ki en ella para que el golpe no la afectara tanto.

Un fuerte tirón en todo su cuerpo sintió y en cuanto parpadeo el ya la tenía arrinconada en la pared junto a un leve mareo a causa del golpe en la cabeza la llevó a confundirse - **Maldito sayayin** -

-Dame una razón para no matarte-

Ella prefería quedarse callada -Jamás le rogaría a alguien como tu-

Vegeta no era nadie gentil y no empezaría a serlo en ese momento la veía con conmoción, incredulidad y enojo tenía orgullo y lo podía ver. La arrojó al piso.

Esto lastimó a Bulma más cuando al intentar levantarse su pierna derecha rozó con uno de los tantos vidrios del lugar produciendo un corte, sintió el ardor y líquido caliente empezar a manchar su pierna, cuando lo volteó a ver una vez más supo que en verdad estaba en un problemas, intuitivamente buscaba el ki de algunos de sus hermanos o de su padre que eran los únicos que podía sentir a la distancia.

Cerró su mandíbula con fuerza conteniendo el dolor de su cuerpo no estaba concentrada para bloquear las señales nerviosas.

 **-Me tienes harta… HARTA-**

-Tienes suerte de estar viva, a un necesito información de ti-

Vegeta se acercó y la luz de sus ojos azules después de un malestar en la cabeza pasó a verse todo de negro.

-.-.-.-.-

Despertó en una superficie blanda, frunció el ceño por el dolor de los músculos, se anotó mentalmente desquitarse con Tarena por programar la luz artificial de la habitación tan temprano.

Se acomodó en la cama y sintió una molestia más en su pierna fue que abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que para nada estaba en su habitación, " _¿Donde diablos estoy?"_ Se sentó en la cama - **Ahhh** \- Gritó sacando todo su enojo y frustración al recordar lo último, maldecía con cientos de injurias y todo aquello en la habitación no sujeto a algo se estremeció.

Vio el improvisado vendaje de su pierna él tenía que haber sido. Y se preguntó ¿Porque la había curado?. Se levantó para darse cuenta que estaba en una nave." _Que diablos_ "

No era un nave muy grande para maximo que dos personas estuvieran cómodas, salió de la habitación para encontrarlo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en medio del espacio libre del lugar.

- **Maldito hijo de puta, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Que me hiciste?-**

 **-Deja de gritar-**

Ambos se vieron con el odio de ella aumentando y el de el que se empezaba a desesperar, sus miradas competían por ganar una batalla tan pareja, el azul de ella intentaba interponerse en lo negro de el.

-Eres una miserable escoria insípida- Pronunció Vegeta queriendo alterar más a la mujer.

Objetivo conseguido ella apretó sus puños con desmesurada fuerza, noto que estaba muy alterada y tratando de calmarse dio respiro corto pero muy profundo -Dame una muy buena razón maldito sayayin para no teletrasportarme a Freezer contarle todo esto y que acabe contigo-

Vegeta alzó una ceja en verdad esa era su estrategia esperaba algo más audaz, la expresión de confusión paso a una sonrisa cargada de cinismo -A el no le va a importar-

-Ya lo veremos-

-Mujer- hizo una pausa para acercarse a ella

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Te lo dije ya no me interesa mantenerte callado di todo lo que quieras prefiero tratar con Freezer-

-Deja de interrumpirme maldita… Te propongo algo-

Ella no dijo nada pero la curiosidad de la situación se reflejó en su mirada indicandole sutilmente a Vegeta que estaba atenta.

-El imbécil de Freezer nos grabó en la estación cuando acordamos nuestro encuentro-

Bulma no pudo evitar sorprenderse -Primero no insultes a mi hermano, ¿Que tanto sabe?

-El sabe… Pero curiosamente me dio una misión nueva-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-El me encargó que viniera a este encuentro te viera las veces que fuera necesario-

-¿Que no entiendo?... ¿Por qué Freezer haría eso?-

-Al parecer dice que tu buscas algo o tienes algo que el quiere-

Ladeo la cabeza pensando en ello, sabía bien de que era -Y te mando a ti… ¿Porqué?-

-Buena pregunta, supongo que piensa que puedo sacarte información-

-Pues no podrás… Porque no hay nada de información, Freezer lo sabe yo se lo diria, no entiendo porqué no confia en mi-

-No me interesa pero te dire algo, llama mi atención esa búsqueda ¿Que es?-

-Porqué te lo diría-

-Porqué tengo una propuesta para ti-

El turno de consternación paso a ella -¿Que?-

-Yo te ayudare a buscar eso que tanto Freezer quiere pero a cambio tu trabajaras para mi en algunas cosas-

-No necesito tu ayuda-

-Pues Freezer dijo que lo buscas desde niña y dices no tener nada y yo tengo algunas pistas-

Primero se ofendió fue como si le dijera que su trabajo estaba mal hecho, luego su curiosidad por aquella información la hizo dudar ¿En verdad el la podría ayudar?. -Lo que busco para que lo sepas no es fácil de encontrar-

-¿Que es?-

-No me interesa decirte, porqué mejor no terminamos con esto entro a tu mente y te hago sufrir-

Vegeta sonrió -Intentalo… Hazlo se que no puedes-

Frunció el ceño ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta? -¿Porqué te interesa ayudarme?, ayudarme a mí es ayudar a Freezer-

-El me prometio ser comandante general de todo su ejército si obtiene eso que tanto buscas-

-Se que mientes, investige sobre ti desde nuestro último acuerdo se que mi hermano te tiene trabajando desde niño en su ejército te saco de tu planeta y ahora sirves a el y vienes a decirme que lo vas ayudar-

-No seas idiota quiero ese puesto, y tu ayuda en algunas cuestiones-

-¿Cuales?-

-Eso de entrar en la mente de las personas es algo útil hay algunos que me están ocultando cosas quiero que me digas si es verdad o no-

-Solo eso-

-Talvez más lo veremos con el tiempo-

El silencio se dio entre ellos sin saber que cada uno analizaba la situación en su mente ella buscaba ventaja no le creia eso de ayudarla a buscar pero tenía sentido el sacaba provecho de la situación y podía aprovechar para mantenerlo callado pero tendría que ayudarlo.

Y el por su parte se felicitaba por su buen plan fingir ayudarla conseguir antes que Freezer eso que buscaba y utilizarlo en su contra, y ella nunca lo averiguaria.

-Bien acepto tu trato con una condición-

-¿Que?-

-Jamás se volverá a pronunciar nuestro primer encuentro en Baseian-

-Hecho-

-.-.-.-

-Dime algo mujer, ¿Que es exactamente lo que buscamos?-

Bulma agacho la mirada viendo una vez más el improvisado vendaje -¿Tu lo hiciste?-

-No me contestes con otra pregunta-

Bufo fastidiada está convivencia sería difícil

-Freezer desde que era niña busca algo que le de la vida eterna… Hay cosas muy poderosas en el universo algo que le pueda dar poder o beneficio-

" _Esto se pone mejor"_ -¿Y que has encontrado?-

-Solo indicios de artefactos-

-Luego nos ocuparemos de ellos, primero arreglaremos un asunto tu y yo-

-¿Qué es exactamente?-

-Ya te lo dije iremos con una raza de una misión que hice hace tiempo-

-¿Que hay ahi que te interese?-

-Dicen que ocultaban un poderoso artefacto pero nunca encontramos nada, entras a su mente y averiguaras lo necesario-

-Y sera para tu provecho o el de mi hermano-

-Tu hermano por supuesto… Si es que existe mi prioridad es el mando del ejército-

-¿A cuánto tiempo?-

-5 días-

-Lo haré pero no aceptó por gusto-

-Ni yo mujer fuera de tu cuerpo no tienes nada que pueda soportar-

-¡Invesil! Piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa-

Quería irse de ahí pero el lugar no se lo permitía era reducido tal vez su única privacidad esa unica habitación ahí se dirigia.

-Oye mujer a un tengo preguntas para ti-

-Talvez yo no quiera contestarlas-

-Cuida tus palabras o está vez si te mataré… En la pelea en la taberna cómo fue que me mandaste a volar sobre aquella mesa sin tocarme-

Ella sonrió -Hay una raza llamada Harendels ellos controlan los elementos más específico todo está compuesto de energía esa energía la controlan ellos, solo te avente con aire, un simple choque de energía controlada-

-Ya veo… ¿Que puedes controlar?-

-Todo y nada cualquier cosa pero no lo domino solo cuando estoy enojada- Volteo por la habitación buscando algo vio un scouter apoyado en una mesa del lugar se concentró en el y cayó al piso -No te sorprendas cualquiera lo puede hacer la mente es increíble y es curioso cómo la mayoría de las especies haces un uso tan reducido de ella, en la mía el promedio de las personas solo usa el 10% de su cerebro, al aprender a dominar por completo las acciones de mi mente puedo utilizarlo para estas funciones pero no tengo las mismas capacidades que los Harendels lo que yo hago a su lado no se compara-

-Entonces no sirve de nada-

-Pues acabaste en el suelo gracias a ello…- Sonrió

-Tengo que hablar con mi padre para informarle que tardaré más de lo previsto, no me molestes sayayin-

Se adentro en la habitación mientras el sonreía pensando que sacaría mucho provecho de toda la situación y ella no tenía idea. Pero los dos de mente manipuladora creaban un juego muy tenso difícil de ganar.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, esto se complica todos contra todos Bulma tratando de utilizar a Vegeta, él tratando de sacar ventaja de ella y Freezer sobre los dos ¿Quién caerá primero?

Saludos


	16. Chapter 16

**Primera parada**

-¡ **Estupido sayayin!-**

 **-Maldita insípida perra-**

 **-¡Ahhhh! Te odio, te odio, cómo me subiste a está estúpida nave sin mis cosas, !Infeliz arrogante!, maldito perro, regresemos a Baseian-**

 **-¡Cállate! No cambiare curso por tus pertenencias-**

 **-¡Ahhh! Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante, tan fastidioso, tan irritante-**

 **-Ya basta te matare-**

 **-Maldito hijo de puta lo único que sabes es amenazar, todas mis cosas estaban en la nave, mi ropa, mis herramientas todo….Ahhh-** Llevó sus manos a la cabeza tratando de controlar su enojo. Un respiro hondo salió de ella, su mirada pasó a tornarse dura y sus rasgos tomaron más fuerza

-Escúchame bien sayayin regresaremos a Baseian por mis cosas o yo simplemente me ire de aqui-

-No te iras-

-Lo are-

-No-

-Si, además no puedes detenerme me teletransportare y me olvidaré de nuestro trato-

-Cobarde-

-No me interesa lo que pienses de mi-

Si alguien más hubiera estado en esa nave fácilmente hubiera sentido toda la tensión del momento.

-No tengo ropa, no tengo mi nave, ni siquiera tienes complementos médicos para curarme, no puedo contactarme con papá por qué no tengo mi scouter, seguramente él me está llamando o Lander o Freezer, camino de un lado a otro en... Papá siento que perdió parte de la confianza en mí y ahora que yo no le conteste se enojara, ahhh- Volteo a ver a Vegeta que en sus labios sostenía una sonrisa ladina era claro que se burlaba de ella.

-Robaste está nave verdad-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Es obvio está nave no es de mi hermano, me imagino que no querías que te vieran viajando en una nave de esas-

-Talvez no eres tan estúpida-

-¡Ah! Enserio no entiendo cómo estoy contigo, te hubiera matado en Baseian, ¡Jamás me hubiera metido contigo!-

-Lo mismo digo mujer-

Si Bulma no se había ido de ahí era porque seguía con la idea de averiguar aquella información que poseía el sayayin _"Tienes que aguantar Bulma"_ Pensaba para ella misma _"Tu puedes con esto… No todo está perdido… Maldito Freezer no entiendo porqué te ayudo… No espera si lo entiendo esto es por mi antes que por Freezer"._

Su frustración estaba llegando a un punto crítico, sentía bastante dolor en la cabeza ya no podía más. Se acercó al panel de control de la nave en la que se encontraban abrió una compuerta de debajo del tablero de control y sin cuidado jalo el puñado de cables.

-¿Que diablos haces…? _"Maldita, te mataría si pudiera"-_

 _-_ Dame tu scouter-

-¿Que?-

-¡Que me des el maldito scouter!-

A Vegeta no le gustaba seguir órdenes pero la curiosidad por ver qué era lo que ella iba a hacer lo llevó a darle el scouter que arrojó sin mucho cuidado.

Ella de inmediato lo tomó y empezó a manipularlo abrio la compuerta que la dejó ingresar a la computadora que empezó a desarmar ante la mirada curiosa de Vegeta mientras maldecía en voz baja toda la situación que está viviendo -Maldito Sayayín, maldita mi suerte porque yo tengo que estar haciendo esto, pudiera estar tranquila, pudiera haber ido la misión con Lander pero no aquí estoy-

Y mientras esto sucedía Vegeta se divertía con toda la situación

No tardó mucho en menos de 10 minutos todo estaba listo en verdad necesitaba contactarse con su padre no podía dejar que la poca confianza que aún quedaba entre él y ella se perdiera y seguramente él había estado intentando contactarse con ella porque le había dicho que regresaría en 2 días plazo que ya se había cumplido y su padre no era nadie paciente.

-Escúchame Sayayín me voy a contactar con mi papá él necesita saber que estoy bien porque le dije que iba a regresar en 2 días y no debe enterarse de nada lo que está sucediendo aquí. Así es que mientras yo hablo tu vas a guardar silencio-

-Mujer tú a mí no me das órdenes-

-Si llegas a decir una sola palabra lo que voy a hacer es que te voy a tomar y me teletransportare junto a mi padre y le voy a decir todo lo que me estás obligando a hacer y podré contarle un millón de mentiras que él va a creer porque tú no importas no es nadie-

-Mujer deja de jugar con tu suerte porque yo no estoy para aguantarte, haz lo que quieras la única razón por la que estás aquí sin estar muerta o siendo tomada a la fuerza es porque necesito de tu ayuda-

-Maldito feliz arrogante haré que te calles tus palabras… **¡Ahora cállate!** porque hablaré con mi padre-

Bulma llevó el rastreador a conectarlo al panel que momentos antes había manipulado este consistía en una pantalla que podría servir para que la viera.

Dio un respiro hondo y se acercó presión unos cuantos botones agradeciendo que la nave tuviera sistema de comunicación entabló una llamada hacia la base central y la extensión directa con su padre.

-.-.-.-.-

El rey Cold como ya lo presentía Bulma se encontraba un poco desesperado por la ausencia de su hija más por todas las situaciones anteriores que habían ocurrido la palabra desconfianza no era la correcta para indicar lo que en ese momento sentía por su hija más bien preocupación al sentir que se estaba alejando de el, esto lo llevaba a ponerse nervioso porque no quería perder a su pequeña había estado intentando contactarse con ella sin lograr mucho según ella le había dicho que iría a recoger un mineral. Esto se le estaba haciendo mucho de costumbre y no quería cuestionarla pero tampoco veía mucho avancé en el laboratorio como con anterioridad.

Se encontraba en su trono meditando todo esto mientras se preparaba para salir a una misión que tenía pendiente, luego la pantalla la habitación se encendió indicando una llamada era su bebé.

-Hola papi-

-¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste?!-

Aunque las palabras de Cold eran duras y frías ella no sé sorprendió era normal que su padre hablará de esa manera incluso lo conocía también para darse cuenta de un pequeño destello de preocupación en sus palabras.

-Lo siento papá me metí en muchos problemas el planeta al que llegué tenía un campo magnético muy grande y daño completamente todas mis herramientas, no me podía teletransportar, no podía salir de ahí fue un poco frustrante, luego tuve que tomar una nave nueva y salir de ahí-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si papi todo bien pero necesito más tiempo para las pruebas en verdad esto es muy importante para mí entonces voy a tardar unos días más en regresar ¿Está bien?-

-Confiaré en ti, pero si necesitas algo regresa-

-Claro que sí papi-

Mientras la conversación se daba Vegeta veía un poco anonadado toda la situación en verdad la persona que estaba en la pantalla era el rey dirigente de organización interplanetaria de comercio y se dirigía a ella como su hija toda la duda que quedaba se fue en ese momento.

-Papá-

El rey Cold prestaba atención a su hija

-Cómo que no tengo mi scouter yo quisiera saber si…- Ella dudaba preguntar pues sabía que lo que estaba por decir no era muy fácil todavía de asimilar por su padre -¿Quiero saber si el Lander se ha contactado?-

El rey gruñó maldito el día que su niña había crecido -Tu prometido Bulma no se ha contactado- pronunció sin muchas ganas.

Cuando Vegeta escuchó la palabra prometido no pudo evitar sorprenderse frunció el ceño esta idea no le había gustado luego sus rasgos se volvieron más duros al darse cuenta de que la idea no le había parecido ¿Que diablos le tenía que importar a el?

-Vamos papi no te enojes además eso de prometido con Lander no crees que estás exagerando-

-No quiero hablar más de ese tema ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar?-

-No estoy segura pero prometo mantenerme en contacto sabes que cualquier cosa regresaría sin pensarlo-

-No te metas en problemas-

-Claro que no papi... Te quiero cuida Suki por mí-

Bulma terminó la llamada más aliviada por haberle informado a su padre que no regresaría agradecía que el Sayayín no hubiera hablado. Cuando lo volteo a ver lo noto serio cosa extraña porque en la última media hora se había estado burlando de ella y amenazándola.

-Resulta que vas a casarte mujer-

-Hmp…- Se cruzó de brazos -Ese es mi problema Sayayín-

-Tienes razón no me interesa-

Vegeta camino a la habitación donde se encerró. Bulma agradeció que se fuera y la dejara sola. Volteó a ver el scouter que momentos antes había utilizado, ya estaba ahí por qué no volver a utilizarlo.

Lo tomó y volviendo a manipularlo en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba entablando una nueva llamada.

 _-¿Quién eres?-_ Preguntó la otra voz de la llamada que contestó algo dudoso al no reconocer el origen de esta.

-Lander-

-¿Bulma?-

-Si-

-¿Porqué no habías contestado…? Estuve marcándote-

" _No creo que sea bueno decirle de todo esto" -_ Sucedieron algunas cosas, no te preocupes todo está bien-

-¿Qué sucedió con tu encuentro con el sayayin?-

-Todo está bien, ese problema está resuelto-

-Bien… Y dime prometida mía que ha sucedido-

-Nada que reportar, solo quería saber de ti, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-¿Y eso porqué?-

-No lose, pero ten cuidado en la misión-

Lander sonrió -Tal vez solo me extrañas-

Bulma también sonrió -Mi querido prometido- Pronunció con burla -No eres tan indispensable para mi-

Ambos rieron -Ya enserio Lander ¿Todo bien?-

-Si, aún no llegamos al planeta, pero todo está bien-

-Bien… Después te hablaré-

-Nos veremos pronto… Te amo-

-Últimamente te has tomado tu papel de mi pareja muy enserio-

-Talvez no estoy jugando-

-¿Que?-

-Adiós Bulma- Lander corto la llamada.

-¿Lander? " _Termino la llamada… Esto se está saliendo de mis manos no estoy segura que hablara en serio"-_

Bufo al percatarse una vez más de la situación en la cual estaba; En el espacio en una nave con el infeliz príncipe, volteó a ver el vendaje de su pierna ya manchado de sangre, la herida, aunque pequeña profunda necesitaba ser suturada pero no había con qué. Frunció el ceño al pensar en su única solución y es que en verdad no le gustaba la idea.

Se levantó a inspeccionar todo el cuarto principal de la nave, tomó un poco de agua y lavó la herida producida por aquel corte, aunque la herida era pequeña sí alcanzó a dañar en profundidad, frunció el ceño no había manera en esa nave de suturar la herida tendría que mantener en cuidado la laceración esperando que no se infectara.

Unos minutos después sin nada que hacer siguió inspeccionando la nave para encontrar solo un poco de comida, y demasiadas bebidas alcohólicas.

 _"_ _En definitiva tendremos que hacer una parada maldito sayayin"._ No tenía mucho que hacer se sentó en el piso recargando su espalda en la pared cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos tratando de ocupar su mente en cualquier otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Vegeta dentro del cuarto también intentaba pasar el tiempo sin mucho que hacer cerró los ojos tratando de descansar.

Las horas pasaron y la tranquilidad de el príncipe terminó cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta repentinamente, los buenos sentidos sayayin reaccionaron al ruido sin abrir los ojos hablo.

-¿Que no sabes tocar?-

-No me interesan los modales contigo, solo te aviso que la nave está por aterrizar-

Un gruñido de parte del príncipe y sus ojos se abrieron -¿Como que aterrizar?-

-En esta nave no hay nada y no pienso pasar 5 días así-

-Maldita perra nadie pasa sobre mi, la nave no aterrizara-

-Si lo hará-

-No-

-SI-

Un pequeño estruendo se escuchó indicando que efectivamente la nave había aterrizado.

-Te lo dije- Bulma salió rápidamente, seguida por un muy enojado príncipe, cuando la compuerta se abrió el iba a preguntar dónde habían aterrizado, pero no fue necesario al ver la compuerta abrirse que vio a decenas de personas caminando entre puestos ambulantes estaban en algún asteroide de forum; un mercado de contrabando en su mayoría donde de todo se podía encontrar la mayoría de ellos controlados por piratas espaciales.

Bulma salió de la nave sin decir nada y Vegeta estaba a nada de tomarla a la fuerza y subirla a la nave. Pero por una razón que no entendió se contuvo y la siguió, ambos caminaban sin hablarse y aunque él no dijera nada si la observaba pues parecía que no había sido una primera vez para ella en uno de esos lugares pues entre la multitud de puestos de todo lo imaginable, caminaba segura entre callejones hasta toparse en un recinto, una pequeña estructura de color blanco con unos signos rojos tallados arriba de la entrada.

Vegeta se sentía expectante a todo lo que sucedía la mujer ocultaba muchas cosas pues tenía una idea de lo que ahí estaba sucediendo.

El recinto custodiado por dos seres ambos de aspecto humanoide de piel rosa sin cabello, con la cabeza algo alargada. Su vestimenta en lana blancas, botas, sombrero y adornos indicaban su relación con piratas.

Bulma se paró muy segura frente a ellos, sonrió levemente y por alguna razón a los que cuidaban la entrada esto no les gustó.

-Las mujeres no entran aquí, largo-

-Cuida cómo me hablas-

Ninguno de los dos en piel rosa contestó tal vez solo la ignorarían.

Y Vegeta se preguntaba ¿Que pretendía ella ahí?-

Las facciones de Bulma cambiaron a tornarse algo duras sin ser agresiva solo pretendía verse segura

-Hodie mihi cras tibi- Pronunció en voz alta y los guardias de inmediato sorprendidos se irguieron en su lugar moviendo hacia los lados para dejarla pasar.

Y Vegeta, aunque sin expresión alguna analizaba todo, a un le quedaba sacarle mucha información a la mujer.

Con el camino libre Bulma entró y Vegeta caminó detrás de ella pero los guardias lo detuvieron y Bulma actuó antes de que el Sayayin iniciará una masacre.

-Deja viene conmigo-

Dudando los guardias se movieron y ambos entraron Vegeta la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza jalándolo bruscamente.

-Tienes mucho qué explicar mujer-

-Cállate imbécil-

El lugar poco iluminado ya dentro el mobiliario de mesas y una barra claramente una taberna en ese momento vacía seguramente por las horas tempranas, El único en el lugar recargando su cabeza en la mesa de la barra dormía o tal vez estaba ebrio.

Bulma se acercó a la barra subió en ella para sentarse, deslizó sus pies sobre ella girando en su eje un pequeño brinco y estaba del otro lado donde con total naturaleza y calma tomó una botella mientras entre gavetas buscaba algo con que abrirla para luego servir tres vasos.

Acercó uno a la dirección de el príncipe que entendió que era una invitación para beber.

Vegeta no dudo en tomar la copa un buen trago nunca caía mal. Al tomarla pensó por qué tres vasos se habían servido era claro que la otra alma en ese lugar no estaba en condiciones de siquiera levantarse.

-¿Porqué brindamos?- Preguntó Bulma

Vegeta que ya había bebido del vaso contesto -No siempre se brinda-

-Si- Alzó la copa frente a ella -Pero yo voy a brindar por qué en nuestro viaje tu y yo convivimos lo menos posible-

-Acepto el brindis-

Ambos bebieron. La peliazul tomó el tercer vaso que había servido y sin remordimientos alguna lo derramó sobre el inconsciente hombre de la barra, que al sentir el líquido sobre él despertó algo agitado volteando para todos lados.

-¡Que diablos!- Levantó su vista lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta luego a su lado Bulma que permanecía sería. Alarmado por ver desconocidos de debajo de la mesa en un compartimento sacó un arma, que sin dudar apuntó y disparó a Vegeta. El sin mucho esfuerzo alejó el disparo de energía como si de un insecto se tratará.

Y el que seguía apuntando dejó de hacerlo cuando el arma entre sus manos fue tirada por Bulma que la había arrojado de la misma manera que con Vegeta manipulando la energía de las partículas.

El extraterrestre sorprendido volteó a ver a Bulma.

-¿Quién maldita sea eres?-

-Cómo te atreves a dispararnos-

-Contesta mi pregunta ¿Quiénes son…? **Ahhh-** Un grito de dolor sintió aquel ser cuando Bulma de la gaveta que antes había dejado abierta sacó un cuchillo que enterró en el brazo del sujeto sin cuidado.

-Hodie mihi cras tibi- Pronunció Bulma segura.

-¡¿Que diablos…? Por qué no empezaste por ahí… Maldita perra!- Arrancó el cuchillo de su brazo sin cuidado.

-Cuida cómo me hables no es mi problema que estuvieras inconsciente, además conozco tu raza ese cuchillo poco daño te hizo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Vegeta aunque no aparentaba prestar atención lo hacía.

-Necesito un sarcina itinerantur y nummus-

Vegeta lo poco que entendía ahí era que ella le pedía dinero por qué la palabra nummus ya la había escuchado de piratas antes "¿ _Porque la maldita conoce el idioma de los piratas y estos la obedecen?"_

En definitiva, ella no era lo que aparentaba.

-¿Cuánto nummus?-

-Lo suficiente para comprar dos naves individuales-

-No encontrarás ningún tipo de nave en este Forum-

-Hmp…-

-Si quieres viajar hoy por la tarde sale una flota de Syder Ghan-

Bulma se sorprendió -¡¿Syder Ghaan está aquí?!-

-No… Solo una de sus flotas-

-Solo el sarcina itinerantur-

-Bien, espera un rato-

-Bien-

-.-.-.-.-

Un tiempo después ambos resignados sentados en una de las tantas mesas seguían bebiendo, ya ambos tenían rato acompañados solo del silencio

-Tienes mucho qué explicar-

Bulma lo vio directo a los ojos -Este no es lugar para hablar- Llevó sus manos a su cara tallándose los ojos -Tengo sueño, estoy cansada y para nuestra mala suerte tendremos que seguir conviviendo en la nave-

-Lamentable- Pronunció con burla -Soportar a una insípida cómo tu-

-Que comentario tan oportuno- Volteo a ver su pierna el corte de antes le generaba molestia. -¿Porqué me curaste? No es algo que pensara de ti-

-Piensa en ello como un favor, uno que pagaras muy pronto-

-No te imagines cosas-

-Creo que la que está imaginando eres tu-

Volteo la mirada el era muy astuto -Hmp-

El silencio volvió a darse hasta que el pirata volvió con todo lo necesario para el viaje y otros más para cargar todo a la nave.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya con todo en la nave los que acompañaban al pirata se fueron dejando solo a los tres

-Bien es todo espero estés satisfecha-

-Todo está bien, et factum est in una solucionis mori-

El hombre se acercó a Bulma muy cerca tanto para incomodarla, acarició levemente su mejilla.

-Se me ocurre una forma de que me pages y la necesito en este momento-

No eran necesarias más explicaciones el tono tan descarado y los gestos… El quería algo muy personal con ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero que pases un buen momento conmigo-

Bulma sonrió y Vegeta por alguna razón que no comprendía se enojó por la reacción de ella pues ya se imaginaba al tipo en piso siendo golpeado. El simplemente actuó rápido se acercó al tipo lo tomó de uno de sus brazos que en un simple movimiento partió en dos un grito de dolor y un ruido que estremecía fue lo siguiente.

 **-AHHHH-**

Bulma entrecerró la mirada el sayayin había arruinado sus planes ella ya tenía pensado que hacer con el tipo -¿Porque lo hiciste?-

-No eres la única que puede divertirse mujer- Empezó a formar una bola de ki en su mano derecha que ya apuntaba al agonizante pirata.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Bulma, se agacho un poco y tomó la cara del tipo con delicadeza -Sabes que es muy bajo pedirle de pago a una mujer un favor sexual.

 **-Ahhh Crees que me importa ahhh-**

-No, por algo eres pirata-

-Perra tú también-

Bulma sonrió -Exacto y me ofendiste y sabes que significa eso- Bulma entonces puso en práctica las enseñanzas de los Pargens entrando a la mente del pirata manipulo sus recuerdos a tal punto que la agonía de este inicio; Una serie de los peores recuerdos, y sus más grandes pesadillas fue lo que esbozo en los breves segundos.

Mientras Bulma sonreía Vegeta no pudo evitar también hacerlo ambos disfrutaban la agonía de aquel.

-Qué te parece sayayin si le haces el favor de acabar con su miseria-

Vegeta disparo la energía que antes había acumulado. Después del breve momento ambos subieron a la nave y está despego.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué le hiciste al pirata?-

-Lo torture con sus más malos recuerdos y sus peores pesadillas-

Vegeta sonrió ella hablaba con tanta naturalidad y ahora que convivia más con ella entendía de mejor manera quien en verdad era. Se acercó a la peliazul tomándola de la cintura, pero no como las veces anteriores, esta vez con delicadeza y de una forma tierna

Y Bulma se sorprendió por la acción, trago saliva al sentirse nerviosa y llevo sus manos al pecho del sayan y fue que un repentino pensamiento de su bien formado cuerpo pasó por su mente, que se fue para enfocarse sólo en su mirada, muy dura casi a sentir miedo

-¿Que haces?-

El no dijo nada tal vez el momento anterior en ambos sin darse cuenta habían generado algo que ninguno comprendía y Bulma se sintió indefensa porque el se acercaba cada vez más de una manera muy lenta que a cada milímetro la ponía peor era muy claro que el estaba ganando la batalla.

Y luego por una razón que no comprendía no dudó en imitar las acciones del Sayayin hasta casi toparse. Pero si algo caracterizaba a Vegeta era su orgullo y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo entendió que su juicio se estaba nublando por una simple mujer y luego se preguntó ¿Cómo diablos evitarlo? Ella se había ganado su atención en todos los sentidos nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella, nunca ninguna prostituta o mujer con las que había estado se comparaba. A solo centimetro de que sus labios se rozaran la recordó primero en su encuentro en Baseian, cómo había torturado al rey del planeta de aquella primera misión y luego lo de ahora.

Y ella no estaba tan diferente odiaba su inferioridad de fuerza que recordó al sentirse tan frágil en los fuertes brazos de el, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto que parecía no tener retorno?

Milímetros los separaban y ella ya más perdida que el empezaba a llevar sus brazos al cuello de este, ingenuamente lo quería más cerca, ella cedía y el un poco menos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero ¿Que era más importante en ese momento?.

A solo centímetros de que sus labios se rozaran, apretó los dientes tal vez se arrepentiría después -Primero hablaremos mujer-

Estás palabras trajeron a la realidad a Bulma que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sintió su orgullo herido y frágil se alejó de el que no opuso resistencia -Tu también tienes mucho qué decir-

-Creo que la que esconde más cosas aquí eres tu-

-Tal vez… Primero voy a curar mi herida… Después hablaremos- Bulma no quería estar más tiempo cerca de él entró a la única habitación en la nave. Ya dentro recargada en la puerta y con el ceño algo fruncido por darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer se dio cuenta que su convivencia con el sería más difícil de lo que pensaba y el llevaba la delantera en el juego de orgullos.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, espero este capítulo les agradara. Ese viaje se complica para ambos y apenas empieza.

Todo traducido del Latin:

Asteroide de fórum: Forum del latín significa mercado por lo tanto Asteroide de mercado

Hodie mihi cras tibi: De ahí la frase más textual "Hoy por ti mañana por mi"

Sarcina itinerantur: Traducido como paquete de viaje.

Et factum est in una solucionis mori: Y fue en un solo pago a morir o en un solo pago o muerte

Nummus: El nombre de una moneda utilizada en la antigua roma

Gracias nos leemos pronto, les mando un fuerte abrazo


	17. Chapter 17

**4 días para limar asperezas o crear más**

Tenía bastante sueño, el día había sido muy largo con el ajetreado viaje y la furtiva parada, pero aún peor el encuentro tan cercano con el Sayayin.

Ya un poco más tranquila con la herida desinfectada y con diligente cuidado cubierta dejó de preocuparse por una infección sabía lo susceptible que era su cuerpo más con tantas cosas que había en el universo. No quería pensar en el se recriminaba cómo había actuado o más bien cómo no había hecho nada tan solo hace menos de una hora cuando el Sayayin la había tomado de la cintura.

Sentada en la cama apoyó su mano sobre su rodilla derecha, mientras con la otra llevaba su pelo hacía atrás. ¿Que le había hecho ese infeliz para ponerla nerviosa? Sacudió la cabeza ojala ese viaje valiera la pena, eso le recordó que ni siquiera sabía a dónde y a qué iban exactamente… Decidió era momento de descansar su cuerpo ya cansado pedía sus ojos cerrarse y dormir, a si lo hizo.

-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta por otro lado en la nave descansaba sentado incómodamente en el único asiento de la nave la silla del piloto, tomaba algo de una de las botellas que había encontrado no se preocupó en averiguar qué era le bastó olerlo saber y que tenía alcohol para tomarlo.

Se cuestionaba porqué estaba en esa nave con ella, ¿Porque no salia de su mente? Acaso estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga muy fuerte que no le permitía sacarla de su cabeza.

-Maldita mujer- En el silencio del lugar recordó todo lo sucedido horas antes, gruño al recordar cómo ella había actuado con aquel pirata se había visto tan agresiva, tan segura y eso llamaba su atención, más porque ella era muy débil y sin embargo encontraba la manera de sobresalir.

Era claro que ella estaba familiarizada con los bajos mundos del universo; con los piratas ¿Pero cómo y porqué? -Tienes mucho que contarme mujer- Tenía una rara sensación de querer estar con ella, sabía fácilmente si quería podía ir forzar esa puerta y tomarla a la fuerza poco podría hacer ella, pero también había algo que lo detenía, podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca forzaria a una mujer eso era algo ya muy bajo además nunca ninguna mujer se había negado a estar con él, sonrió burlonamente tal vez ya estaba ebrio porque recordó su pequeño encuentro hace minutos ella está nerviosa en sus brazos, lo noto en sus ojos, en su mirada y sentirse superior a una mujer tan obstinada y terca como ella le encantaba, lo llenaba de excitación, y aunque las cosas no estaban saliendo como él planeaba estaba seguro que pronto sacaría provecho de todo.

-.-.-.-.-

El rey Cold hablaba con su hijo menor el asunto la purga de un planeta.

-Ese asunto está resuelto-

-Bien-

Freezer noto a su padre algo distraído llamó su atención eso, él no era así, no le importaba realmente pero sentía curiosidad.

-Me causa curiosidad no verte atento a la situación-

El rey bufo fastidiado -Es Bulma-

Entonces las cosas se ponian más interesantes, su pequeña hermana estaba haciendo algo que al rey no le gustaba y el tenía una idea de con quien estaba. -¿Que hizo la mocosa?-

-La encontré…- El rey dudaba en decirlo aun le costaba asimilarlo -La encontré metiéndose con un soldado-

Freezer sonrió -¿Molesto? El gran rey está molesto porque a su hija se la estan cogiendo-

 **-¡Cuida cómo hablas de ella!-**

-Bien...Bien, pero no dije nada que no fuera cierto-

 **-¡Freezer silencio!-**

El no pudo evitar sonreír sentía todo era gracioso las cosas cada vez se acomodaban más para sus próximos planes los cuales tenía tiempo construyendo ahora su padre estaría distraído, lo que generaría una ventaja.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?- Pronunció engreidamente.

-El hijo de Crazo-

" _Con el que se escapaba a Baseian… Me preguntó qué ventaja puedo sacar de esto"_ -Si lo recuerdo, pero sabes la verdad no me interesa ¿Donde está ella?- Preguntó aunque realmente tenía idea de dónde y con quién estaba.

-Un planeta haciendo algo de sus cosas científicas-

-Típico de ella- Sonrió cínicamente estaba ante una buena oportunidad para enfadar a su padre -Talvez te está engañando y está metiéndose en este momento con ese soldado-

El rey golpeó el piso con su cola tan fuerte que las baldosas se quebraron en decenas de pedazos **-¡Cuida cómo hablas de ella!-**

Freezer no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro -¿Dudas de tu hija?-

-Nunca-

-Talvez deberias-

El rey se cruzado de brazos endureció su mirada -¿Que sabes?-

-Solo que si Bulma quiere algo lo conseguirá-

-Hmp, ese soldado está muy lejos va directo a la misión al planeta Drako-

Y la sonrisa de Freezer se acrecentó las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor.

-Hablamos después padre, tengo asuntos que arreglar, si quieres un consejo mío deja de preocuparte por Bulma ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?-

El rey Gruñó se imaginó muchas malas cosas y la que más lo asustaba perder a su hija.

-.-.-.-.-

La llamada terminó y Freezer río -Bulma, Bulma sin darte cuenta te estás convirtiendo en la pieza principal de este juego-

-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta abrió los ojos que cerró casi de inmediato por la incandescente luz de las lámparas de la nave. Frunció sus rasgos al sentir un dolor de cabeza ,talvez había bebido demasiado, sintió además un vacío en su estómago y el olor a alcohol en su cuerpo era irritante. No dudó en levantarse e ir a tomar un baño… La cuestión el único lugar disponible dentro de la nave específicamente en la habitación que había estado evitando. Pero de eso a estar incómodo se cruzó de brazos enojado ¿Cuando el se contenía por hacer algo?

Camino seguro como siempre a la entrada de la habitación y no dudo en abrir la puerta no lo hizo agresivamente pero tampoco gentilmente.

No quería prestar atención pero no pudo evitar fijarse en ella, dormía plácidamente en la cama demasiado tranquila podía fácilmente matarla pero no era el plan.

-Mujer-

La peliazul no era alguien con malos hábitos de sueños en verdad permanecía profundamente dormida.

-¡Mujer!- Alzó la voz y sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Entró al cuarto de baño en la habitación un rápido baño lo esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-

El turno de despertar llegó para ella, se estiró en la cama sin abrir los ojos mientras bostezaba, y cuando reconoció que no era su suave cama recordó dónde estába peor aún con quién.

Escuchó agua caer era claro que el estaba tomando un baño. Se levantó rápidamente quería evitar cualquier contacto con el aunque realmente era imposible estaban en una nave.

-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta salió de un refrescante baño, decidió estar cómodo y su poco pudor no le impidió sólo vestir un par de pantalones, no se sorprendió no verla en la cama escuchó ruido fuera de las paredes y algo rompiéndose.

Bufo fastidiado al pensar porqué tanto tenía que pasar y ¿Valía la pena? Negó con la cabeza claro que valía la pena si con ayuda de ella encontraba algo para vencer a Freezer.

Salió para encontrarsela sentada literalmente sobre la única mesa, que además de la silla del copiloto y algunos muebles de estantería para guardar implementos era todo lo que completaba el mobiliario del lugar. Comía alguna fruta que no reconoció de color blanco y puntos negros.

Ella lo vio y por breves segundos no pudo no ver su trabajado cuerpo, y al darse cuenta de ello se auto regaño " _Idiota estás actuando como una perra en celo_ " -Bonita nave conseguiste Sayayin para no tener ni siquiera sillas-

-No me interesa tu comodidad-

Ambos se vieron y parecía que libraban una lucha de fuertes miradas, cada uno implementando sus mejores estrategias. Sabían era el momento de hablar. Y la primera fue Bulma.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

-Yo decido eso-

-Esa no fue mi pregunta dime exactamente donde vamos y a que-

-Vamos al planeta Nuntius-

El ceño de Bulma se dibujó en fastidio -¿A que vamos al planeta de esas bestias amantes de la paz?- Pronunció con enojo.

Los Nuntieses seres muy conocidos por considerarse los mejores mensajeros que había en el universo que conocían como la palma de su mano. no pertenecían a una raza específica en realidad cualquiera que quisiera podía convertirse en parte de ese grupo que habitaba en un pequeño planeta.

Lo único para llegar a ese en palabras de Bulma estúpido grupo de débiles traumados e incompetentes basuras era querer serlo y tener un complejo con el amor por la naturaleza o cualquier ser vivo no creer en la guerra y solo en el amor.

-Cuando era más joven Freezer nos dió una misión en ese lugar y escuche un rumor que ellos poseían un poder muy grande que resguardaban para evitar que alguien le diera más uso… Intenté averiguar más pero ellos no me dieron información por más tortura y búsqueda que realice, sin embargo esa capacidad tuya de entrar a las mentes te hace alguien no tan inútil... Sirves para esto-

Ignoro lo último -Bien tiene sentido que tengan algo así ellos recorren el universo, pero jamás se me había ocurrido que ellos pudieran tener algo como eso… ¿Y Cual es el plan?-

-Dejemos eso para despues … Es mi turno de preguntar quiero una maldita explicación de lo que ayer sucedió-

-Primero eso no es una pregunta, y no sé a qué te refieres- Dió una mordida más a su alimento.

-Es curiosos que ahora resultes pirata-

Bulma río levemente -¿Tengo finta de ser un pirata?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-No juegues tu suerte mujer sabes a lo que me refiero pocos saben el lenguaje de lo piratas y sus códigos… Era claro que no era la primera vez que estabas en un lugar así-

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, agradece que ahora tengamos provisiones para este vía…ahh- Bulma no termino de hablar cuando el ya la tenía tomada del cuello ejerciendo presión -Mal..d...i..i..to..o- Pronunció ahogándose.

El relajo su fuerza pero no la soltó -Escucharme y espero que algo de lo que diga porfin entre a ese cerebro idiota que deberías usar yo no estoy para tus juegos, para mi tus amenazas son un bledo y tampoco me importa lo que Freezer me haga, habla o en verdad te partiré el cuello-

Bulma enojada buscaba las mejores palabras para contestar a sus amenazas -Primero cretino y egocéntrico Sayayin yo soy una de las mejores mentes del universo, y mi asunto con los piratas no es tu incumbencia-

-Entonces para Freezer tal vez-

Ella se cruzó de brazos " _Maldito infeliz, idiota, imbécil,"_ Se resignó a contestar -Los piratas la mayoría son muy estúpidos y me tocó varias veces en las misiones de mi padre encontrarme con algunos, siempre en tenido una especie de fascinación por ellos y bueno… Empecé a reunir información y es todo-

-Mientes-

" _Es demasiado astuto"._

 _-¿_ Por Qué mientes?-

Bulma sonrió sindicalmente y fijó su vista en el, sutilmente recorrió en pocos segundos todo su cuerpo, tenía bastantes cicatrices que antes no había notado, apartó la mirada antes de que el pudiera tomar ventaja de la situación.

-Lo hago porque puedo… Pero en realidad no te estoy mintiendo es la verdad-

-No te creo mujer-

-No me interesa, no es cómo que sea pirata en mis tiempos libres- Sonrió -En mi familia aprendí que hay que sacar ventaja ante cualquier cosa, y eso Sayayin yo lo sé hacer muy bien-

-¿Sacarás ventaja de esto?-

-¡Claro! Ya te lo había dicho si encontramos eso que buscamos yo se lo daré a Freezer-

-¿Porqué lo haces por el?-

-Es mi hermano " _Pero antes que el es por mi"_ -

Vegeta río -Aun me cuesta creerlo pero conozco a Freezer estoy seguro que te odia y te considera inferior y más seguro aún solo saca ventaja de ti-

Bulma abrió los ojos nunca nadie había sido tan directo con ella.

 _Flashback:_

 _Estaba de misión con su hermano Freezer solo la había llevado por sus habilidades mentales era más sencillo conseguir información así que torturando._

 _A sus 12 años caminaba confiada en la nave tenía días con el y en sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja blanca de metal._

 _Entró a la sala sin tocar no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, sonrió al encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando el soldado mano derecha de su hermano Zarbon._

 _Freezer que revisaba documentos prefirió ignorarla siempre lo hacía._

 _Bulma camino hasta Zarbon frente a el extendió la caja que en sus manos cargaba mientras le brindaba una sonrisa. -¡Feliz cumpleaños Zarbon!-_

 _El soldado se sorprendió por la felicitación ¿Cómo ella se había enterado de la celebración de su nacimiento?_

 _-Gracias Bulma- Tomó la caja mientras volteaba a ver a su señor no sabía cómo actuar ante tal acto._

 _Bulma abrazo a Zarbon lo consideraba cercano varias veces la había ayudado._

 _Luego volteo a ver a su hermano que ignoraba completamente la situación se acercó a él._

 _-A mi también me traes un regalo- Pronunció fríamente ella sabía que se estaba burlando._

 _-No, si quieres algo puedo conseguirlo-_

 _-Ya sabes lo que quiero y llevas cuatro años perdiendo el tiempo sin encontrar el poder que me dé la vida eterna-_

 _-No es fácil tú tampoco has encontrado nada… Pero si quieres otra cosa puedo dartela- Bulma en su familia buscaba destacar, buscaba cubrir ese gran espacio que significaba ser parte de la familia más poderosa del universo. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo buscaba la aprobación de sus hermanos y su padre siempre actuaba queriendo sorprenderlos, siempre que entrenaba o practicaba sus habilidades lo hacía por dos motivos el primero ella y después mejorar esas habilidades para no pasar desapercibida en su familia, no ser una carga y poder ayudarlos, era algo que hacía inconscientemente._

 _Freezer quito de su vista los documentos que revisaba y vio a su hermana -Si quiero algo… Quiero que te largas de mi vista no me hables y no te me acerques hasta que lleguemos al planeta-_

 _Bulma apretó sus manos formando dos puños_

 _-¡Idiota!- Salió de la habitación enojada y cuando las puertas se cerraron se quedó parada, su pequeños y delgados labios se curvaron con tristeza y una lágrima de sus ojos quería escapar pero reprimió la completamente ella no lloraría._

 _Cumplió en los 9 días restantes de viaje no se volvió a topar con su hermano hasta el día de la misión._

 _Aún sentía rencor con su hermano y permanecía sería con él lo que Freezer agradecía. Bajaron de la nave en medio de la curiosa ciudad principal de los que en ese planeta habitaban ella que permanecía al lado derecho de su hermano y a su lado izquierdo Zarbon_

 _-Es extraño- Pronunció Zarbon, la ciudad completamente vacía, casi abandonada resultaba desconcertante._

 _-Se están escondiendo… Miserables escorias- Pronunció Freezer seguro._

 _-¿Cuales son las órdenes señor?-_

 _Bulma miraba el horizonte buscando algún indicio de vida en el lugar era verdad la ciudad vacía pero no abandonada o por lo menos no hace mucho. Sintió un fuerte tirón en su estómago y una fuerza que la jalo hacia un lado, luego una explosión y cuando se dió cuenta su hermano la tenía tomada por el estómago y su mano derecha frente a el ya había detenido una fuerte explosión que ella ni siquiera había sentido._

" _Freezer me salvó"_

 _-¿Estas bien?-_

 _-Si- Pronunció nerviosa si su hermano no hubiera detenido el ataque ahora estaría muerta._

 _-Es una emboscada… Regresa a la nave con Zarbon ya no los dejaremos vivos los aniquilaremos-_

 _Ella quería decir muchas cosas pero no pudo simplemente asintió y siguió las órdenes de su hermano para esperar a que el planeta se convirtiera en cenizas por Freezer._

 _Y mientras esperaba sentada en el piso pensó su hermano la había protegido, tal vez no era tan malo._

 _Fin del flashback._

Ese era uno de sus mejores recuerdos con su hermano de las pocas veces que podía presumir una cercanía con el, pero ahora con las palabras del Sayayin se preguntó si aquella vez Freezer solo la había salvado por interés, por el provecho que ella generaba o en verdad la había protegido por cariño o preocupación. Se enojó.

-No me interesa lo que pienses Freezer es mi hermano y haría cualquier cosa por el-

Bajo de la mesa en un brinco quería irse de ahí. Y Vegeta la tomó del brazo

-Aún no terminamos mujer-

-Deja de llamarme mujer tengo nombre-

-No me interesa… Tu y yo dejamos algo pendiente ayer-

Ella se tenso buscando una manera de escapar de la situación no quería verse débil.

* * *

Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de comentar, saludos y Feliz domingo


	18. Chapter 18

**El límite para detenerte o seguír**

Despertó temprano, para darse cuenta que se encontraba desnudo con ella entre sus brazos, se desconcertó un momento no recordó cómo habían llegado a la cama juntos, luego cómo en un rayo todo lo sucedido el día anterior llegó a el.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

La sostenía del brazo no agresivamente pero sí con fuerza.

-Suéltame Sayayin-

-Es curioso que me pidas que te llame por tu nombre cuando tú no lo haces-

-Suéltame Vegeta-

Así lo hizo entendió que le gustaba enfadarla y hacerla enojar. La peliazul camino a la habitación quería alejarse de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaban y ella se aburría en la habitación encerrada sin nada que hacer.

Mientras él había pasado las horas entrenando, más bien ejercitando, lo que permitía el pequeño espacio.

Ya las horas transcurridas solicitaban en su cuerpo de nuevo consumir alimentos pues la peliazul solamente en la mañana una fruta había ingerido. Pero no quería salir de la habitación también quería hablar con Lander, había estado muy raro últimamente y había algo que no le gustaba esa sensación cuando sabes que algo va pasar pero no sabes si es bueno o es malo.

" _Vamos Bulma tienes hambre ¿Cuando algo te ha detenido…? Levántate de está cama y sal de aquí… Nada te intimida ni siquiera el"._

Se arrodilló en la cama para levantarse, pero se detuvo, frunció el ceño ¿Que le impedía hablar con el? Es más ¿Que le impedía ignorarlo?

Se levantó de la cama segura, salió quería ignorarlo completamente pero estaba justo donde ella horas antes; Sentado encima de la mesa comiendo. Se acercó y tomó algunas cosas, no había donde cocinar agradecía que aquel pirata le diera bastante comida.

Pensó tomar lo necesario y volver a la habitación, pero no lo hizo no quería verse intimidada y mientras tomaba agua se auto regaño ¿Por qué se preocupaba por lo que él pensara de ella?

Volteó a verlo cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados lo observó a un con el simple pantalón, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verlo?... Ella no era una persona amante de la bebida pero de vez en cuando una copa no caí mal aunque últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre, pero de verdad necesitaba relajarse, estaba tensa con todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

Se levantó a buscar en uno de los tantos gabinetes lo que en esa nave más abundaba licor, no sabía de qué planeta era, ni qué tan fuerte pero lo averiguaria pronto, le bastó que oliera bien para degustarlo. Fuerte pero no tanto rebajado con extracto de un fruto y listo, el Sayayin que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados la desconcertaba sabía que no estaba dormido, tal vez meditando.

Vio el scouter de él tirado a un lado de la silla del piloto, sería bueno reportarse con su padre. Inicio una llamada esta vez más sencillo ya todo estaba programado.

-.-.-.-.-

El rey Cold se encontraba en su nave principal viajando a una misión, nada importante pero necesitaba distraerse que mejor que una buena matanza, tenía en mente la conversación con su hijo menor del día anterior. ¿Que podría ser tan malo con que Bulma estuviera con el soldado? Conocía a su hija, por lo que también esas palabras de Freezer aquellas en donde textualmente le dijo .

-Solo se que si Bulma quiere algo lo conseguirá-

Negó con la cabeza su bebé azul jamás haría algo en su contra parecio haberlo llamado con la mente cuando su scouter sono, no reconoció la extensión pero no dudo en contestar.

 _-Hola papi-_

-Bulma, me da gusto escucharte ¿Todo está bien?-

 _-Si todo está bien papi-_

-¿Donde estas?-

 _-En una nave-_

-¿Una nave? ¿A dónde vas?-

 _-A uno de los satélites del planeta en el que me encuentro-_ Agacho la cabeza no le gustaba mentirle a su padre.

-Estoy en una misión si regresas ve con uno de tus hermanos-

-Muy bien, después de esto iré unos días con Cooler-

-Bien- Cold quería decirle muchas cosas a su hija pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sentirse débil o expuesto.

 _-¿Sucede algo papi?-_

-No solo ten cuidado, por cierto ahora que mencionas a Cooler creo que necesitaba algo de ti-

 _-Me contactaré con él hablamos después, te amo-_

-Cuidate-

 _-Claro-_

Bulma termino la llamada y ambos cada uno en su propia nave suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-

A pocos segundos de terminar la llamada sintió algo detrás de ella no era necesitaba ser un genio para saber quien era, una vez más esa voz grave.

-Papi- Pronunció Vegeta burlándose -Qué ridículo-

-No me interesa que piense es mi padre yo sé cómo hablarle o dirigirme a él… Ahora callate hablare con mi hermano Cooler-

Vegeta se alejó tomaría el mismo ejemplo que la peliazul tomando una botella de la cual bebió directamente aunque no le gustara admitirlo la curiosidad por ver cómo ella se comportaba con su familia llamaba su atención.

-.-.-.-.-

Cooler junto a sus fuerzas especiales vigilaban desde la distancia la destrucción de un planeta, Cooler a diferencia de su padre y hermano siempre estaba presente en las misiones de purga aunque estas fueran muy sencillas, no era alguien al que le gustara la tranquilidad ni la paz, siempre en movimiento de planeta en planeta.

Miraba por el ventanal la destrucción del planeta al que momentos antes había lanzado su poder de destrucción, cientos de explosiones desde el centro de la roca ahora sin vida se veían.

-Señor- Salsa soldado elite de las fuerzas especiales se dirigió a su señor -Hay una llamada entrante pero no se reconoce la procedencia-

Cooler sin dejar de prestar atención al espectáculo hablo -Contesta- Sabía eso no era nada cotidiano

Esta vez Bulma si activo la cámara asegurándose que el príncipe no estuviera en el cuadro que está transmitía.

Cooler vio a su hermana no se sorprendió.

 _-Hola hermanito-_

-¿Donde estas?-

 _-En una misión-_

-¿Que te paso en la pierna?-

Bulma había olvidado cubrir el notorio vendaje, más aún con los pantalones cortos que ese día vestía

 _-No es nada un pequeño corte-_

-¿Quien hizo eso?-

 _-Yo fue una caída, algo tonto-_

-Tipico de ti-

 _-¡Cooler…! Hmp… Papi me dijo que me necesitabas-_

-¿Que sucedio con tu problema?-

 _-Pues… Papá sigue algo sorprendido pero ya no me está obligando a casarme solo que sigo comprometida con Lander-_

-El es muy poco para ti-

Ella sonrió sabía que Cooler se preocupaba por ella _-Es mi amigo, mi único amigo… Resolvere lo del compromiso solo dejare que papá se calme un poco-_

-¿Qué piensa el?-

 _-Lander-_

-Si-

 _-Pues eso de casarnos es demasiado-_

-De cierta manera es tu culpa-

 _-Lose, pero siento que papá… No se tomó las cosas muy mal, incluso después de comprometernos lo mandó a una misión larga, nose si fue intencional o en verdad lo necesitaba-_

-¿Misión a donde?-

 _-El planeta Drako-_

-No creo que fuera intencional ese planeta nos ha estado dando problemas-

 _-Si papa dijo lo mismo, ¿Necesitabas algo de mi?-_

-No, solo quería saber de ti-

 _-Gracias por preocuparte-_

-Yo no dije eso-

 _-No necesitas hacerlo… Cuando termine lo que estoy haciendo iré contigo-_

-Bien-

 _-Te amo hermanito, nos veremos pronto-_

Un último gruñido de el y una risita de ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la llamada terminó una fuerte risa se escuchó.

-Ridicula-

-¡Callate imbecil! ¿Que acaso tú no tienes hermanos o familia?-

-La tengo pero no me comportó así-

Bulma no espero que el le contestará -¿Tienes hermanos?-

-Solo uno, Tarble aunque con lo débil que es no merece llevar ese título-

-¿Devil? Tú no eres muy fuerte que digamos-

-¡Ha! y me lo dices tu, sabes que podría matarte de un solo golpe-

-Lose… ¿Dime dónde está tu hermano? ¿También sirve en el ejército de mi hermano?-

-No, seguramente está en algún planeta devil-

-¿No está con tus padres?-

-No- Vegeta se preguntaba porqué le contestaba a ella, talvez era que ya estaba tan aburrido que su cerebro pedía cualquier cosa para entretenerse -Mi madre está muerta y mi padre reina en mi planeta-

-¿Porque tu hermano no está con tu padre?-

-Ya te lo dije es débil, no merece vivir en el planeta Vegeta-

-Entiendo, eliminan al eslabón débil poniéndolo a prueba, si la supera recupera su honor y se considera perteneciente a la raza y si no lo hace muere en el exilio-

-Si-

-Cruel pero efectivo, me encanta- Pronunció sonriendo y Vegeta al escucharla también lo hizo no tan notorio pero sutilmente sus labios se curvaron un poco.

-Tal vez sí, merece volver lo demostrará-

-¿Y que tiene que hacer exactamente?-

-Puede ser cualquiera de las dos situaciones aniquilar a todos los que habitan en el planeta donde está o ponerlos bajo sus órdenes-

-Ya veo-

El silencio volvió darse, lo que incomodaba y aburría a ambos

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta-

Él la vuelto a ver indicando que la escuchaba mientras bebía de la botella.

-Si en este momento no estás en tu planeta reinaldo o haciendo cosas de príncipe es porque mi hermano te lo prohíbe-.

-Tú que crees que estoy sirviendo en las filas del ejército de tu hermanito porque quiero- Pronuncia con ironía

-Es verdad era muy obvio, fue una tonta pregunta-

-No me sorprende de ti-

-Hmp, Siempre tienes que arruinar todo-

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados frunció el ceño llevaba más de una hora y ninguno decía nada estaban demasiado aburridos y no había nada en qué entrenarse.

-¡Detente! Es la tercera botella que llevas y lo último que quiero es un ebrio Sayayín a mi lado.

-Mujer más vale que guardes silencio-

-Ya estás ebrio-

-Talvez-

-¡Genial! Mis problemas empeoran, ¿Ya pensaste que vamos hacer en el planeta Nuntius?

-Iremos y buscaremos información ya te lo había dicho-

-Sí Sayayín, pero no es nada fácil entrar a ese tonto planeta con complejos sin que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia-

-Encontraremos la manera-

Bulma no quitaba la mirada de Vegeta y esto lo hacía sentirse incómodo

-Se que tienes otra pregunta hazla o lárgate-

-¿Qué es un super Sayayín?-

Vegeta abrió los ojos en desmesura ¿Cómo ella sabía eso? Aunque después de la sorpresa tenía sentido que ella supiera era de la familia de Freezer después de todo.

-Una tonta leyenda-

-Eso mismo me dijo Raditz-

-¿Qué te dijo ese idiota?-. Vegeta anotó en su lista mental de próximos asesinatos a Raditz.

-No lo dijo exactamente... Digamos que tiene su mente muy débil, sólo entre por un momento lo necesario, no le agradas mucho, pero te respeta, supongo que porque eres su príncipe-

-Hmp, Idiota-

-Me gustaría poder entrar a tu mente-

-¿Porqué?-

-Eres curioso y siento que me ocultas muchas muchas cosas-

Vegeta sonrisa mientras se levantaba por una nueva bebida dejando la botella que antes tomaba ya vacía. Se acercó a uno de los estantes donde tomó otra esto no le pareció a Bulma que utilizando sus habilidades psíquicas aventó la botella hacia un lado.

-Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo no quiero un Sayayín ebrio-

Pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando el en rápido movimiento ya estaba frente a ella muy cerca tanto que la obligó a pegarse más a la pared intentando alejarse.

-Vuelve hacerme una cosa de ese tipo y juro que te mato-

-No lo harás-

-¿Quieres probar? ¿Acaso te da miedo que me embriague?-

-Para nada-

-Bien- Se alejó y tomó la botella que antes pretendía tomar esta vez tomó dos vasos que sirvió. Le entregó uno a ella -Entonces acompáñame a beber nosotros los Sayayín no nos embriaguemos con facilidad ¿Y tu especie?-

-Puedo aguantar-

-Sonó como un reto-

-Para mí no-

Ambos sonrieron

-.-.-.-.-

No había pasado mucho media hora, tal vez más ambos sentados con su espalda recargada en la pared miraban a puntos de la nave sin importancia, ella había dejado de tomar hace rato del vaso que el Sayayin le ofreció solo dos tragos y supo era suficiente.

El también ya poca atención prestada en su bebida, sentían el tiempo en esa nave cada vez era más lento y eso de cierta manera se volvía insoportable.

Cada uno se sentía incapaz de empezar una o reanudar una conversación perdida ¿Que podían decirse? Cada uno intentaba disimular, ella se entretuvo tensado su cabello y el simplemente seguía en un mundo de seriedad.

-¿Tú padre te está obligando a casarte?- El se preguntó porqué había preguntado eso.

Ella un poco turbada -Antes si, ahora solo estoy comprometida-

-No te veo muy entusiasmada-

-No quiero hacerlo, es algo muy apresurado, papá exagera las cosas… Además ni Lander ni yo queremos hacerlo solo nos divertíamos de vez en cuando casarse es algo mucho más serio- Se cruzó de brazos dudando de sus últimas palabras con respecto a Lander.

-Ese nombre me es familiar-

Ella sonrió -Lo conoces fue el que te golpeó en el planeta de Grafone-

Vegeta ya no se sentía agusto con la conversación que se daba, necesitaba buscar ventaja en la situación.

-Me preguntó qué diría ese idiota de que tú…-

El no termino de hablar cuando ella ya estaba sobre el con una cuchilla en su cuello. ¿Como diablos no la había visto? ¿Y de dónde diablos había sacado ese cuchillo?

Se quedó estático por unos segundos, frunció el ceño ella era muy osada o estúpida al querer imponerse sobre el.

-En este momento estoy dispuesto a partirte el cuello-

-Y yo a cortar tu arteria principal ¿Quién será más rápido?-

Segundos eternos el los cuales ninguno se movió, el la veía retandola con la mirada y parecía ninguno cedía, la recordó en el planeta Sicus torturando al rey con unas cuchillas iguales con la que en ese momento lo amenazaba, Maldita sea acaso se estaba excitando con la situación, y es que le parecía tan seductora la manera tan desafiante como ella se comportaba, tan débil en fuerza pero muy hábil. Sabía en un rápido movimiento podía cumplir sus palabras y matarla no representaba problema, aunque dudaba que ella no pudiera herirlo estaba en desventaja, un buen corte en un lugar estratégico podría terminar con la vida de cualquiera.

La peliazul por otro lado no tan diferente sin quitar de su vista la furia y reto lo miraba, se sentía extraña ¿Por qué tenía que prestarle atención a cada rasgo de su rostro? Su respiración un poco más tensa después de imaginarse una vez más besando esos desafiantes labios.

" _Idiota… ¿Qué diablos me está pasando?"_ ¿Porqué esa mirada tan dura la cautivaba tanto?

Ambos sin darse cuenta cada uno recordando su primer encuentro en Baseian y ella cómo en un fuerte golpe se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba sobre el que permanecía sentado y con las piernas estiradas. Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí pero algo la detenía, buscaba una manera de salir de todo sin verse débil o humillada, ¡Maldita sea estaba sentado sobre él! … ¡El!

Alejó la cuchilla del cuello de Sayayin, buscaba la manera más sutil de retirarse, levantarse huir de ahí, lentamente llevó su pierna derecha a un lado y sin levantarse del piso regresó a sentarse como antes, él parecía no prestarle atención pero observo cada detalle de colmo ella se alejaba y guardaba la cuchilla en su bota.

" _Con que de ahí la había sacado… Mujer precavida… Sin fuerza pero sabe buscar la ventaja"_

-Si vuelves a acercarte a mí de esa manera te asesinare-

Ella con ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados lo volteó a ver, pero no dijo nada. Frustrada tomó un trago del vaso que antes había abandonado, la bebida ya caliente no le agrado, una vez más alejó al vaso de ella.

-Estoy harta de ti, desde que te conocí solo me has causado problemas-

-Tu tampoco eres una muy buena compañía- Sonrió burlonamente -Solo te encontrado dos usos en la cama y tus habilidades para saber información-

El enojo empezó a llenarla, y sorprendiendo al Sayayin también sonrió -No pensamos tan diferente aunque yo a diferencia de ti solo e encontrado que eres bueno en la cama nada que me sorprenda pero hiciste el esfuerzo-

Ambos rieron pues se dieron cuenta de lo estúpidos que se oían.

Se voltearon a ver -Todo esto es muy raro- Cuando se dió cuenta ya había hablado en voz alta.

-Mujer no estaríamos pasando por nada de esto si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta-

-Pretendías que fuera una prostituta a tu disposición, no me rebajaría eso-

-Tu me pagaste-

Ella sonrió -Lo merecias, me insultaste-

-Talvez, solo me deje llevar por lo que veía- A si en la conversación ninguno cedía y insultándose mutuamente encontraban graciosa la situación.

-.-.-.-.-

Voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, ¿Quién sería primero en hablar?

-Te propongo algo mujer-

-¿Que?- Bulma empezó a sentirse en terreno peligroso.

-Hagamos lo que ambos deseamos terminemos ón y nunca nos volvemos a ver-

Ella quería burlarse, pero no podía quería estar con el, de verdad necesitaba estar con el. Seguían viéndose y Vegeta aunque ella no dijera nada entendió perfectamente la duda que se dibujaba en sus ojos. Sonrió cínicamente y se acercó a ella encerrandola entre sus brazos que se recargaban en la pared.

Un buen poeta diría que los problemas estaban . El se acercaba de una manera muy amenazadora, por un momento se asustó ¿En qué diablos se estaba metiendo? Pero como la vez anterior él en ventaja la hacía sentirse pequeña a su lado, bajó su vista a su cuerpo porque justamente sólo llevaba pantalones que dejaba en evidencia su trabajado cuerpo. Sus reflejos le fallaron cuando se mordió levemente el labio inferior y Vegeta sonrió.

-Siento que me arrepentiré de esto-

-Yo también mujer-

Entonces la distancia entre ellos terminó y un apasionado beso dio comienzo.

Era lento sentía cada uno disfrutar de la sensación, no había sido como los anteriores tal vez la situación diferente llevados por un ambiente menos abrupto, creaba la atmósfera perfecta para un encuentro apasionado donde no les importaba nada más que el otro.

Ella se sentía timorada por todo y no era como si fuera la primera vez pero aún así no se sentía confiada, ya en el beso cuando el quitó los brazos de sus lados liberandola de la imaginaria prisión llevó sus brazos a sostenerse del cuello de él inconscientemente no quería que se alejara. Él sonrió deteniendo temporalmente el beso.

Para luego retomarlo en movimientos que habían pasado a ser más agresivos, cada uno quería imponerse con el otro. La posición algo incómoda a los llevó a acomodarse ella sobre el cómo cuando lo había amenazado.

Él tenía sus manos en los muslos de ella, y los tomaba sin descaro alguno. Ninguno pensaba en todo lo que les impedía continuar con ese momento.

La ventaja la llevaba él y quedó en evidencia cuando llevó una de sus manos a los senos de ella que sin contenerse dejó salir un pequeño gemido.

Sintió su excitación crecer con los pequeños sonidos que de ella salían, sentirla, tenerla tan cerca y de esa manera no podía pedir más. La peliazul que se perdía cada vez más sintiendo la ya dura erección bajo ella. Ambos sentían un impulso afectivo por moverse, tocar, sentir y experimentar al otro con libertad.

Se separaron del beso y ella tomó camino al cuello de el entre besos, sin apartarse con el trabajo que ella hacía el perdió la racionalidad de la situación. Y ella que sentía cada vez más grande la excitación de el sumado a la atrevida situación, sin darse cuenta de una mesura sentimental los envolvía pero no le dieron importancia sólo querían sentirse mutuamente.

Instintivamente ella empezó a moverse lentamente sobre el recorriendolo discreta y fantasmalmente porque su ego aun ante todo no se iba y quería llevar la ventaja.

Un leve quejido de el dio inicio a más, llevó la mano que antes se había ocupado de los senos de ella por su espada lenta y dolorosamente excitante en ella bajo para luego levantar la prenda que llevaba y ella facilitando el trabajo levantó los brazos, cuando se despojo de la blusa la siguiente prenda que resultó más sencilla de quitar con sólo soltar un broche mientras ella ya había iniciado un recorrido de besos en el pecho de este, que tuvo que parar en el espasmo de sentir las duras y rasposas manos jugar con sus pechos y sus pezones.

-Mmm-

Vegeta rió levemente viéndola no tuvieron que decirse nada para que ella se moviera

-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la comodidad de la habitación él sobre ella retomaba su hábil estrategia de seducción y pasión, tocando y besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pérdida solo se concentraba en sentirlo y acariciaba su espalda. La situación cada vez subiendo más de nivel ponía a los dos en un punto de no retorno. Él se movía insinuante mente sobre ella, golpeándola con su ya grande exitacion que pedía en ansias ser liberada. Retomaron un apasionado beso mientras el se encarga de sentir y bordear toda la silueta de ella. Se concentraba en sus piernas, su piel tan suave tan única, arrancó el vendaje que ya desde antes se había convertido en un estorbo ya inservible.

El ambiente sentían subía de temperatura.

La peliazul llevó su mano a la espalda baja de el cerca del eje de su cola y cuando el se tenso ella supo su punto débil y tomaría ventaja de el.

Pero vegeta se alejó cortando el beso, la vio.

-Mujer-

-No seguiré con esto si no me hablas por mi nombre-

Sonrió de medio lado, le cumpliría el capricho dudando que ella se pudiera contener.

-Bulma-

Ella sonrió -Dime algo debo preocuparme por dejarte preñada-

No sé sorprendió por la pregunta era natural preocuparse por eso -No me preguntaste eso la primera vez-

-Creí que eras una prostituta-

-!Que manera de arruinar el momento!- Pensó en decirle que si podía embarazarla tal vez eso lo detendría aunque la verdad eso no era un impedimento su situación con la fertilidad estaba controlado, su razón le decía que le mintiese y terminará con todo de una buena vez pero su instinto le decía que siguiera que disfrutará el momento. Cerró los ojos " _Siento que me arrepentiré de esto"_.

-No te preocupes por dejar descendencia en mi- Pronunció con cierta burla.

El retomo el apasionado beso, y una vez más entre lo que parecía un baile coordinando cada uno disfrutaba del otro, sensaciones, caricias, besos y la situación volvía a tomar ritmo. Una fuerza que ninguno entendía los dirigía.

Poco después las prendas que entre ellos quedaban terminaron en el piso ya nada les impedía sentirse completamente, el insinuaba ante ella su pronta liberación cuando con ayuda de su mano derecha sin cuidado separó las piernas de ella rozando su intimidad con su erección.

-Ve...vegeta- No pudo evitar sentir una fuerte energía recorriendola, y el sonrió por su triunfo, quería que el momento duraría, quería marcar con besos cada parte de su cuerpo, llevó sus manos de ella con algo de fuerza por arriba de su cabeza con sus manos entrelazadas cómo en el primer encuentro quería imponerse, dejándola inmóvil.

Las respiraciones de ambos algo alteradas, se vieron por unos segundos. Leves escalofríos recorrían a ambos al sentir la intensidad del momento, el seguía sobre ella y esto no le gusto a Bulma que moviéndose ágilmente se posó sobre el sin recato alguno empezó a moverse sobre la dureza de el que acariciaba su entrepierna y sintió no aguantaria mucho si seguía así.

Vegeta disfrutaba las sensaciones le excitaba verla tan segura moviéndose dándose placer ella mima mientras se movía ágilmente sobre el.

Un giro más y ella volvía a estar bajo el ya la situación en definitiva había dejado muy atrás un retorno para regresar o detenerse.

Una vez más se besaban y acariciaban transmitiendose la necesidad de estar completamente unidos, la timidez se había perdido completamente tal vez nunca había estado, él movía su pelvis entre las piernas de ella estando lo más pegados posibles. Se detuvo alejándose un poco viéndola que mantenía los ojos cerrados producto de la excitación, ya la lujuria en ambos les ganaba y sin pensarlo mucho ya con la necesidad de estar completamente unidos con una mano la sostuvo de la cintura mientras en la otra acercaba su erección a la entrada de ella que con solo sentirla se estremeció, arqueando levemente la espalda.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado en verdad disfrutaba de todo, no se contuvo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella se abrió paso dentro, sintió un regocijo ante la estrecha entrada y la calidez que está le brindaba callo el leve quejido que de ella salió con un beso tierno y corto, no lo pensó de un movimiento se adentro en ella.

La beso por unos segundos más disfrutando ambos, ella llevó sus piernas a enredarse a la cintura de el indicando que estaba lista para continuar. Los movimientos iniciaron y las sensaciones aumentaron... Leves gemidos salían de ambos que no se contenían en demostrarlos, disfrutaba al máximo.

Y después de un tiempo él sintió la necesidad de aumentar la intensidad a si ya las sensaciones entre ambos era lo único que importaba. El momento llegó para ambos la punta culmine del placer juntos por su liberación que se compartió entre movimientos y caricias de ambos, un último beso y el cayó a un lado de ella tomándola de la cintura la atrajo a el.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Y ahora ya más lúcido de su anterior descanso se acercó a su cuello respiro su olor, parecía se cubría de un perfume natural, dulce y seductor, llevó la mano que la sostenía del estómago a su pierna que recorrió lentamente.

Ella se movió un poco incómoda, fue que abrió los ojos que cerró de golpe al entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sintió bien en esa cama con la sábana cubriéndola entre los brazos de el, lo sintió acariciando con fervor su pierna y ella se estiró levemente junto a un exhalación de aire larga y una corta respiración él la atrajo más a él.

Un pequeño quejido salió de ella -Sayayin deja de moverte tengo sueño, déjame dormir- Pronunció adormilada.

-¿Segura que quieres dormir?- llevó su mano más cerca de sus senos y la sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo-

El sonrió y relajó su agarre en ella, se acomodó nuevamente por qué no dormir un rato más.

* * *

Gracias por leer y acompañarme un capítulo más

Estos dos no pudieron contenerse ya habían aguantado bastante, espero fuera de su agrado el capítulo, dos días de viaje y una misión incierta les esperan

Nos leemos pronto saludos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Inicio de una misión**

Tomaba un baño rápido, acababa de levantarse despertando en la cama con el Sayayin por segunda vez desde que subieron a esa nave… ¿Se arrepentía?.

Si, lo hacía de cierta manera sus sentimientos se veían alterados por pensar que estaba traicionando a su padre y hermanos al enredarse con un Sayayin. Su lado racional le decía que lo detuviera, que se alejara… Y el instinto por otro lado la mantenía ahí disfrutando, solo disfrutando… Mientras dejaba que las gotas cubrieran su cuerpo, la culpa llegaba.

"¡ _Diablos… ! ¿Como llegue a esto?"_

El baño rápido, paso a uno relajante en donde intento poner todas sus ideas en orden… El sistema de control de la nave mientras se bañaba sonó en un pitido agudo, que la hizo volver a la realidad… Aquella alarma era una señal de que la nave estaba entrando a la reserva de líquido vital. Supo era momento de detener el baño, a un faltaban varias horas de viaje.

Cuando salió el aún se encontraba acostado en la cama, recostado de pecho sobre la cama, la sábana blanca no cubría por completo su cuerpo dejando ver su pierna derecha y parte de su espalda y brazos… Negó con la cabeza, Tenía solo días conociéndolo y cada día se le hacía más atractivo, lo vio, su cuerpo trabajado por años en una rutina exhaustiva, cubierto por algunas cicatrices ¿Porqué era tan atractivo? Lo comparo con Lander no pudo evitarlo, el también tenía un buen cuerpo y a decir verdad no había tanta diferencia en una análisis racional y analítico. Y si era así ¿Porque los veía diferentes?... Era claro que no eran el mismo. Pero Vegeta tenía tantas cualidades que parecía que ella estaba imaginando.

Termino de cambiarse y cepillar su pelo o lo que pudo con sus dedos, pues lo único que le había faltado en las provisiones de ese viaje fue un cepillo para su cabello, no fue tanto problema pues los días anteriores lo había mantenido trenzado para evitar generará esos nudos tan estresantes de quitar. Se sentó en una orilla de la cama no muy segura de que hacer. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que realmente no había nada que hacer.

De verdad estaba dormido escuchaba su respiración lenta que demostraba su estado de tranquilidad, había estado pensando en lo que harían en Nuntius. El no le había dado mucha información de que era lo que el planeaba, subió a la cama para acostarse a un lado de él.

-Vegeta… Vegeta despierta…- Bulma no era muy paciente -¡Sayayin despierta!-

Un gemido más gruñido de disgusto salió de él en verdad estaba descansando -¿Qué diablos quieres?-

-Necesitamos hablar-

-Agg... - Se volteo para verla a un costado, la sabana se movió dejando ver más de lo necesario.

-Cúbrete-

Vegeta sonrió cínicamente -No te gusta-

-Hmp… Ya en serio. Tengo una idea para la misión en Nuntius-

.Yo también-

-¿Que?-

-Ir encontrar a la persona indicada le sacas información y listo… No hay necesidad de complicarse tanto-

-No me quiero complicar, pero, solo piensas en lo superficial… Si existe algún artefacto o algo importante no todos sabrán-

-Vamos con alguien importante y ya exagerada-

-No podemos llegar matando a diestra y siniestra huirán, se sustaran-

-Es verdad no podemos llegar a matar bueno tu no- Río -¿Que importa que se asusten, o mueran-

-Las personas se alteran, se ponen nerviosos el subconsciente llega a un punto en donde lo único en lo que se enfoca es en salir o huir del problema… Me a sucedido que cuando torturó a alguien está tan asustado que simplemente sus recuerdos se pierden-

-Inservible-

-¡Déjame terminar…! Creo que es mejor infiltrarnos al planeta llegar cómo personas normales, decir que queremos pertenecer a su grupo, tomamos camino entre todos llegamos con la persona más importante, me acerco lo suficiente sin violencia… Saco todo lo necesario si hay algo lo tomamos, nos divertimos un rato destruyendo algunas cosas y listo-

-Idiota ¿De verdad pretendes que nos hagamos pasar por estúpidos pacifistas y ponernos a trabajar con ellos?-

-Si… No es difícil aceptan a cualquiera que llegue diciendo lo necesario… No es mala idea, además ¿Cuánto podemos tardar? A lo mucho una semana… Si las cosas se ponen muy tediosas estoy segura que por lo menos en esa semana podremos conseguir la información necesaria para saber con quien ir, o simplemente si tenemos suerte llegar directamente con la persona indicada-

-Estúpido plan es obvio que nos identificaran-

-No, bueno yo no tengo problema, a mi no me conocen… Y tu fuiste cuando niño y con tantas cosas con que se drogan dudo que te recuerden además es tan fácil cómo ponernos ropa común evitando las armaduras del ejército… Ocultamos tu cola y decimos que somos humanos, sencillo-

-Demasiado trabajo-

-Escúchame se que es complicado pero lo que estamos buscando es demasiado importante tanto para que pongamos más atención en el procedimiento de la misión-

-No me rebajare a convivir con esos idiotas-

-¡Cómo te quejas! ¿Crees que a mi me gusta? ¡Diablos solo imaginarlo es terriblemente estresante, aburrido y denigrante! Pero si con eso conseguimos el poder valdrá la pena-

Vegeta simplemente volvió a esconderse entre la almohada pensó en verdad valdría la pena hacerse pasar como un Nuntius para conseguir información. _"Es humillante espero valga la pena"_

-Tomaré tu silencio como una aprobación- Bulma se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto él simplemente gruño buscando de nuevo conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas habían pasado Bulma ya había ocupado su tiempo desayunando, hablando con su hermano Cooler y tratando de pasar el tiempo hasta antes de aterrizar…

Sentada en la silla del piloto escucho la puerta abrirse, lo volteó a ver se veía enojado… " _Él siempre se ve enojado"_.

-En menos de dos horas aterrizaremos es mejor prepararnos es sencillo el pirata que matamos hizo bien su trabajo, hay bastante ropa para pasar desapercibidos…-

-No pienso humillarme-

-Hmp, es una orden-

-Y piensas que te are caso-

-Tienes que hacerlo-

Él se burlaba de la situación una risa de burla acompañó el momento… -¿Pretendes que yo el príncipe de los Sayayin me haga pasar por un simple...¿Cómo era? A sí humano para entrar al planeta y hacerme un mensajero corriente?-

-Si… Ya te lo dije si no vemos resultados rápidos acabamos con todos-

-Bien, pero te costará-

-No pienso darte nada- Se cruzó de brazos

-No importa llegas pidiéndome que te folle, no es necesario que te lo pida-

Se levantó tomó unas piezas de ropa que ya había apartado y entró al cuarto, claramente enojada.

Vegeta aprovecho para comer ya era tarde, pocas veces tenía oportunidad de dormir verdaderamente descansar… Bostezo mientras pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma salió se veía diferente su vestimenta más simple que con lo que anterior la había visto un pantalón beige de una tela muy fresca, una blusa roja con adornos en el pecho corta una parte de su abdomen se veía de calzado llevaba las mismas botas.

Se acercó a Vegeta mientras soltaba el nudo de la trenza que llevaba -¿Qué te parece me veo como una de esas acomplejadas que solo piensan en la paz del universo?-

-Te ves ridícula-

Alzó los hombros -Supongo que está bien, no quiero sorprender a nadie… Deberías cambiarte aterrizaremos pronto, ponte cualquier cosa para que puedas ocultar tu cola-

-Hmp…- Realmente la idea no le gustaba a Vegeta de mala gana se cambió, el dejo su armadura por unos pantalones negros algo anchos que contrastaban con la camiseta de cuello en v blanca que parecía había sido hecha especialmente para el o eso pensó Bulma. De calzado de igual manera unas botas negras.

-O Vegeta todo un Nuntius Jajaja-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaban unos minutos para aterrizar ambos esperaban sentados sobre la mesa…

-Creo que no hace falta repetirlo, pero lo haré-

Vegeta la volteó a ver

-Somos humanos, amamos la naturaleza, el amor, creemos que todos somos iguales y todas esas estupideces…-

-Si...si no soy imbécil-

-Te tendrás que cambiar el nombre-

-No-

-No te puedes llamar Vegeta… Es el nombre de tu planeta ¡Por los dioses que original…! De esa manera será sospechoso que te llames como el planeta de los Sayayin- Bulma sonrió con burla

-¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?... ¿Qué te parece Lander?-

-Muy gracioso-

-Jajaja, piensa un nombre Vegeta estamos entrando a la atmósfera artificial de Nuntius-

-.-.-.-.-.-

El planeta al que se dirigían habitado por seres de varias razas que se denominaban Nuntiuses. Su trabajo la mensajería en el universo, conocedores y expertos de las mejores rutas y ubicación de planetas… Se les conocía por su manera tan particular de vivir basados en paradigmas de igualdad, amor, paz… Su filosofía era en pocas palabras la convivencia pacífica y respeto por todo, libres a la vida, amantes de los buenos placeres… Música, belleza y cualquier cosa que los relajara. Para muchos los más repugnantes del universo, muchos preferían convivir con Saibamans más que con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aterrizaron en el puerto principal era normal que naves entraran y salieran del planeta era su trabajo… El planeta de un pequeño tamaño con una atmósfera artificial, mares y árido con secciones verdes artificiales.

Cuando la nave tocó suelo y la compuerta se abrió ambos se vieron ella sonrió y él permaneció serio. La plataforma redonda en el centro de la nave bajó con ellos dos sobre está. A la mitad del espacio entre la nave y el suelo Bulma tomó la mano de Vegeta este no se opuso aunque le pareció extraño.

Al bajar se encontraron con uno de los inspectores del lugar, un hombre joven de una raza que ninguno la reconoció, aspecto humanoide de baja estatura y piel en escamas rojas.

-Hola hermanos míos ¿Que los trae a nuestro planeta?-

Bulma reverencio intento jalar a Vegeta, pero este no respondió.

-Hola es un gusto estar aquí, somos humanos mi nombre es Bulma y el es mi cónyuge…- Se detuvo unos segundos y sonrió -Él es Ouji-

Vegeta se enojó por el nombre que ella le había dado, se contuvo de no gritarle y descargó su frustración apretando el agarre de su mano.

Bulma presiono con fuerza su mandíbula, en verdad le estaba doliendo el brusco agarre, tuvo que bloquear las sensaciones nerviosas de su brazo derecho rogando que no le fracturada los huesos de la mano. Sonrió forzadamente " _Maldito infeliz haces las cosas muy difíciles" -_ Deseamos pertenecer a ustedes-

-Todos son bienvenidos en este planeta, los conduciré con Elatia-

Elatia era la líder del planeta la consideraban una dirigente para todos, la viva representación del sentimiento de amor, igualdad, paz, espiritualismo y estúpida autogestión…

Fueron conducidos entre la ciudad, los caminos perfectamente definidos todos conducidos al centro de la metrópolis a una edificación bastante alta de color blanco rodeada de árboles y naturaleza.

Todos en las calles representaban la misma imagen de los Nuntius disfrutando, drogándose, rodeados de animales, música en todos los lugares.

Entraron al edificio subieron, adornado con cientos de abalorios, telas de colores cubrían las paredes demasiada iluminación y ventanas grandes… Joyas y candelabros extravagantes.

En el centro un ser de piel completamente lisa, delgada, de piel plateada y de ojos oscuros, rasgos finos y cabello blanco, de ropa un vestido largo blanco sin forma. En la cabeza adornos de pluma de algún animal.

-Hermana Elatia nuevos amigos se presentaron hoy-

La extraterrestre se acercó a ellos sonriendo un poco más alta que ambos.

Lo que a ambos les causaba disgusto, pero no expresaban nada.

-Es un gusto que más hermanos se unan a nuestra congregación, todos son bienvenidos cuentenme ¿Quiénes son?-

-Mi nombre es Bulma y el es Ouji… Somos humanos huimos de nuestro planeta en decadencia, los demás pertenecientes a nuestra raza son unos destructores de la vida en el planeta… Huimos de matanzas de vida sin culpa-

-Es terrible su historia, son bienvenidos siéntanse en comodidad de convivir en el planeta con todos los hermanos… Su trabajo será asignado hasta dentro de 30 vueltas del planeta, en este periodo podrán adaptarse a su nueva vida-

-Gracias, es un placer pertenecer a ustedes-

La extraterrestre no le quitaba la mirada a Bulma casi ignorando completamente a Vegeta… Ella también lo notó veía cada parte de su cuerpo que para nada le gusto, se concentró en su mente, fácilmente entró buscaba algún indicio de algo, pero frunció el ceño, y cortó rápidamente la conexión mental, no pudo soportarla-

-Dijiste que tu nombre es Bulma-

-Si-

-Eres hermosa, me gustaría darte un recorrido personal por el lugar mientras tu compañero adapta su nuevo hogar-

-Gracias, nos gustaría descansar fue un largo viaje-

-Por supuesto-

Vegeta y Bulma fueron conducidos al área de viviendas, se les asignó una pequeña casa, contaba con lo necesario para la estancia que ahí tendrían.

Bulma se despidió cortésmente del extraterrestre que los había llevado… En cuánto cerró y al dar la vuelta el la jalo bruscamente hacia el.

-Maldita perra dónde diablos sacaste ese ridículo nombre-

-Suéltame Ouji-

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, matemos a todos y busquemos lo necesario-

-Tuve un problema con la mujer esa-

-Si lo note, ¿No pudiste entrar a su mente?-

-Si pude, pero…- Frunció el ceño -No lo soporte agg, era horrible su mente está llena de estupideces de amor, ayuda, paz… Fue asquerosamente bueno… Lamentablemente tendré que convivir con ella para clasificar sus recuerdos-

-Tonterías… ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Solo necesito algunos minutos máximo media hora, lo podré hacer con el paseo que me ofreció… Tuvimos suerte, nos condujeran con ella es la que verdaderamente puede saber algo-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Divirtámonos, busquemos algo que hacer-

-No me interesa-

-No se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer-

-A mi si- Vegeta la tomó de la cintura

-No empieces Vegeta… Vamos-

Salieron y caminaron por las calles se arrepintió rápidamente de su idea la atmósfera era desesperadamente feliz todos se acercaban a ofrecerles comida, bebidas, cigarrillos para fumar, animales corrían por todos lados y la exagerada cantidad de flores se volvía doloroso para los ojos al ver tantos colores.

Ella seguía caminando y Vegeta la tomó de la muñeca…

-Larguemos- Pronunció con una voz muy áspera, Bulma estaba por decirle que si, pero sus reflejos la llevaron a voltear a un lado y detener una esfera que había sido arrojada a ella.

Un ser llegó corriendo -Hermanos una disculpa, no me contuve en el golpe de la pelota… ¿Quieren jugar?-

Vegeta y Bulma ambos ya cruzados de brazos se vieron entre ellos como si les dijeran lo más estúpido del mundo.

-No- Promoción muy serio Vegeta -Lárgate-

-Vengan, se divertirán-

Bulma sonrió se le había ocurrido algo, -Vamos a jugar Ouji-

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Solo hay que divertirnos-

-No me humillare de esa manera-

-¿Es que no puedes? Eso es verdad, un simple juego genera demasiado para ti-

Vegeta gruñó y ella sonrió con triunfo se acercaron al espacio abierto bastantes seres convivían en el lugar jugaban en canchas de forma cuadrada que al centro un cuadro era rodeado por una red verde.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?- Preguntó Bulma con una voz aniñada

-El juego es simple en el centro dos personas se colocan y de los lados 4 más se acomodan, dos pelotas son arrojadas, el objetivo es que los de fuera metan cualquiera de las dos pelotas al centro del cuadro y los de dentro lo mismo pero inversamente.

Vegeta y Bulma se colocaron en el centro entre las redes.

-Oye una pregunta ¿Es una falta golpear por accidente con la pelota a alguien?-

-No... Sucede muy a menudo-

-Entiendo… Nunca hemos jugado espero no seamos malos-

-Claro inténtenlo-

Ambos se veían esperando que los demás tomarán su puesto, Bulma indico al Sayayin con su dedo índice que se acercara, el se agachó levemente.

-Qué te parece si nos divertimos, dijo que no estaba prohibido herir a los demás con la pelota- Le guiño el ojo -Tratemos de no lastimarlos mucho-

Vegeta sonrió tal vez divertirse no era tan mala idea.

-Será fácil- Bulma volteó a ver a los que deberían enfrentar -Escúchame la mujer a mi derecha al caminar no equilibra su peso de forma proporcional, su flanco izquierdo es menos fuerte que el derecho seguramente sufrió alguna lesión de niña, si la golpeamos desde la izquierda no podrá apoyarse bien, el de mi derecha su vista periférica no es buena, en menor medida del lado derecho gira demasiado al querer ver a su lado, seguramente su visión a más de 30 grados de su eje de visión es pésimo, será fácil de tirar, los lados serán nuestra ventaja-

La sonrisa de Vegeta se acrecentó con burla " _Que observadora, buscando los puntos débiles de cualquiera" -_ Los que están detrás de mí no tiene buenos reflejos será fácil-

-Hagámoslo-

-Bien-

Un referí conducía el juego un silbido sumado a un grito con una palabra desconocida sonó, y el juego inició, al principio los de fuera del cuadro con la ventaja de la pelota las golpearon intentando meterla al centro, pero ambos con rapidez tomaron la pelota se vieron y sonrieron. Bulma lanzó la pelota con mucha fuerza a la mujer del equipo contrario cómo pensó al golpearla por la izquierda no se pudo apoyar y cayó golpeándose la cabeza. Vegeta tampoco se contuvo lanzó la pelota hacia el rostro de uno de ellos, así el juego continuo, no se pudieron jugar más que tres rondas ya los del equipo contrario no pudieron seguir, unos cuantos más entraron al juego pero terminaron igual de heridos, golpes y todo.

Ya cuando nadie se atrevió a entrar a la cancha ambos sonrieron.

Bulma hablo -Una disculpa al parecer no entendimos el juego-

-No...No hay problema- Pronunció nervioso el que al principio los había invitado.

Ambos regresaron a la casa provisional, en el camino se permitieron reír en verdad había sido divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya tenían unos minutos en la casa ambos sentados en la pequeña sala ninguno decía nada. Hasta que Bulma harta del silencio hablo.

-Fue divertido-

-Algo asi-

-No te hagas el duro, vi esa sonrisa cuando lanzabas la pelota, te divertiste-

-Tal vez-

-Eres muy serio- Se levantó del asiento en el que estaba para sentarse a un lado de el -No creo que quieran volver a jugar con nosotros-

-Definitivamente-

Sus miradas se juntaron y cuando se dieron cuenta ya ambos se estaban besando un beso muy lento, nada los apresuraba, disfrutaban cada uno del momento sublime en el que ambas respiraciones se hacían una sola. Un beso que parecía se congelaba en el instante, en donde poco después el tiempo antes sellado entraba en un mar agitado en donde ambos entraban en una batalla por el otro.

Unos minutos después llevaron su pasión a la cama, y sabían que cuando todo terminara se arrepentirian, pero eso pensaban desde el primer encuentro y sin embargo no se detenían.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¡Por fin viernes…! Que tengan un bonito feliz de semana

Saludos


	20. Chapter 20

**Final de una misión y nuevos acuerdos**

El día había iniciado para ambos, no estaban seguros de que hacer. El día en el pequeño planeta contemplaba un clima fresco y las nubes lilas en cielo indicaban la posibilidad de precipitación.

Ambos estaban en la cocina de la pequeña casa desayunando.

El Sayayin veía a la mujer mientras preparaba una bebida caliente " _¿Porqué diablos no dejo de verla?"_

Bulma ya había notado la atenta mirada que el le daba, le parecía gracioso.

-Si sigues viéndome de esa manera te quedarás sin ojos-

-Hmp- Apartó la mirada poniendo atención a un cuadro de la habitación, era horrible pero prefería prestar atención a eso.

-La tal Elatia vendrá por mi en unos minutos, espero que valga la pena todas las estupideces que tenga que soportar de ella-

-Estaré cerca-

-Bien-

Tal y como Bulma había dicho pocos minutos después las puertas de la residencia que en ese momento ocupaban sonó.

Ambos se voltearon a ver, en la peliazul sus rasgos detonaron todo el enfado que tendría que soportar al imaginarlo.

-Espero que valga la pena-

-Claro- Vegeta sonreí era claro que el día de la mujer no sería muy agradable.

Ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos para luego detenerse frente a la puerta preparándose para todo lo que tendría que soportar.

Elatia se encontraba tal y como había prometido desde temprano ese día dispuesta a darle un recorrido a la mujer de pelo azul que había llamado su atención. Bulma abrió la puerta sonriendo falsamente y fingiendo lo mejor que podía.

-Buenos días Elatia-

-Hola Bulma, vamos-

-Porsupuesto-

Salieron, caminaron por la principal metrópolis durante algunos minutos Elatia le mostraba todo el lugar a Bulma, mientras ella enfadada fingía interés.

De la ciudad pasaron a dar un recorrido por el edificio principal, Bulma estaba harta ya no podía más, demasiado amor, cariño, sentimientos la aborrecian, la estresaban, la actitud de la mujer que la acompañaba era tan sentimental y afectiva causándole náuseas.

La tomaba de la mano con total naturalidad, una horrible sensación para Bulma que solo buscaba la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella para poder sacar la información necesaria.

-No es hermoso Bulma- Dió una vuelta sobre su eje de una manera muy lírica.

" _Idiota"_ -Si es muy bonito- Trato de sonar lo más confiable posible, por dentro las náuseas la enredaban. La hija de Cold ya había notado las miradas que la mujer de piel plateada de daba " _Está estúpida, la hare sufrir bastante"_

Elatia se acercó a Bulma la tomó de sus manos que llovió al frente de ella brindándole una muy sincera sonrisa. -Eres muy hermosa Bulma-

Ella sonrió imaginando todo lo que le haría.

-Gracias, mucha gente me lo dice-

-Es que es verdad el color de tus ojos los vuelve radiantes-

" _En verdad es insoportable, espero todo esto valga la pena"_

 _-_ Elatia no hay un lugar más… ¿Como decirlo?

… Un lugar para estas solas, algo más privado-

La extraterrestre sonrió -Porsupuesto, aún me queda un lugar que mostrarte, es una vista hermosa-

-Bien-

Sumándole al fastidio de Bulma caminaron una distancia considerable, subieron por un sendero que se escondía entre grandes piedras, hasta subir a la punta de una meseta, que daba una admirable vista al mar del planeta que se pintaba de un lila muy apagada a causa del clima.

-Es hermoso verdad-

-Si- " _Que estupidez"_

Elatia se acercó a Bulma tomándola desde la parte posterior de sus brazos, un contacto delicado, simple, y repulsivo para la peliazul -Eres hermosa Bulma-

-Gracias-

-Tu cónyuge tiene mucha suerte de estar contigo, pero sabes yo siempre e pensado que el corazón y cariño de una persona es tan grande que no puede pertenecer a una sola persona-

Pero Bulma ignoro completamente las palabras de ella pues ahora que estaban solas sin nadie a quien alertar entró a su mente soporto la enorme cantidad de cursis pensamientos, examinó cada recuerdo en ella.

Bulma al no controlar con la misma eficacia el control mental cómo los Pargens le costaba trabajo concentrarse lo suficiente para no dañar a la persona en la cual ejercía su habilidad, sin embargo esto era de poca importancia para ella que intencionalmente rompía recuerdos al azar, desmembrando mentalmente los pensamientos y desatando los peores temores en la mente de Elatia que ya se encontraba agachada en una agonía que sentía acompañada del fuerte dolor de cabeza,

- **Ahhhhh** \- Gritaba con postrimería al sentir casi como su vida se perdía en una insufrible agonía que ya la tenía en un tumulto de movimientos que lastiman su cuerpo sumado a un estado de shock en su cuerpo.

Bulma se encontraba cruzada de brazos, sería en un principio buscando la información necesaria… Su rasgos pasaron a tornarse duros -Maldita perra- Termino cortando el enlace mental y liberando a Elatia de la tortura, ella aun en shock en el piso se encontraba temblando.

-A...ay...uda...me- Pronuncio muy forzadamente.

Bulma se encontraba bastante enojada, demasiado, todo en su vida últimamente había estado involucrado en problemas que la fastidiaban. La mujer a sus pies con sólo días de conocerla se había ganado todo su odio.

-Te ayudare- La miró con frialdad, desprecio, arrogancia -Te ayudaré a terminar la miseria de vida que vives, odio tu raza, tu filosofía en decadencia- Su voz se acompañaba de un tono frío y sin sentimientos duro y cargado de sadismo -Tienes suerte que te odie tanto para matarte, tienes suerte porque sufrirás ahora, eres la basura más despreciable que me he topado en mi camino-

Elatia confundida, en una agonía constante empezó a llorar, tomando una posición fetal mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-¡Eres la vil rata más asquerosa que me he topado en la vida!-

La pateó fuertemente en el rostro provocando que escupiera un poco de sangre, su cuerpo sometido a un estresante agonía con anterioridad la mantenía en estado de shock, que le impedía moverse o evitar el golpe, solo lloraba, sufría y se retorcía por el inicio de una nueva tortura pues Bulma regresó con un fuerte golpe a su subconsciente, agudizando su sentido del oído y la torturó con fuertes sonidos que lastimaban sus tímpanos, sonidos que ella misma imaginaba; escuchaba gritos, y voces en tonos muy fuertes, agudos y graves que le decían una sarta de palabras que la lastimaban.

Gritaba tomándose la cabeza era todo lo que podía hacer.

Mientras Bulma sonreía, una sonrisa de felicidad pues disfrutaba la escena que veía sintiéndose orgullosa de ser ella quien la causaba.

La tortura terminó y el cuerpo a un en un estado ya más en la muerte se retorcía en espasmos y los ojos de Elatia ya no miraban a Bulma ni nada en específico estaba perdida completamente.

-Esto perra es lo que te mereces por ser una estúpida pacifista, de corazón puro y complejos de diosa-

La tomó del cabello que blanco con la luz tenue del día se veía en tonos grises, sin piedad alguna estello el rostro de ella en la dura roca del suelo una, dos, tres perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo hizo solo hasta que estuvo satisfecha viendo el desfigurado rostro.

Ya el cuerpo tan maltratado no quedaban fuerzas ni para lamentarse.

Estiró su mano a su pierna derecha y de dentro de su bota sacó una de sus armas favoritas aquellas cuchillas que siempre la acompañaban, sin medirse ni remordimiento flexiono un poco su rodilla incandose levemente, con la pierna izquierda en el suelo.

-Despídete de la vida, cuando acabe contigo mataré a todo en este planeta, todos morirán-

Las pocas fuerzas de Elatia la llevaron a derramar unas lágrimas mas que se perdieron entre las heridas de su rostro.

Bulma enterró el cuchillo desde la altura del esternón que sin fuerza en el blando cuerpo corto hasta el abdomen bajo, y el olor a sangre se sintió completamente en el aire, su ropa ya manchada, y sus manos cubiertas del rojo y oscuro líquido de los órganos vitales la cubría, se levantó mirando con asco el cuerpo sin vida, y no por la escena sádica y violenta en sus pies, sino el sentimiento de verdadero odio que sentía por la mujer.

Se levantó y cerró los ojos buscando la energía de Vegeta para ir con el.

El príncipe de los Sayayin al inicio del día había tenido la intención de seguir a las dos mujeres, pero pensó no era necesario perder el tiempo en eso, la creía capaz de cumplir el trabajo.

Se encontraba levemente acostado en la cama con los brazos tras su cabeza viendo el techo y pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos días.

Luego sintió una energía cerca de él y al dirigir su vista al frente la vio, apareciendo de la nada, no se sorprendió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, su ropa cubierta de sangre, se imaginó muchas cosas y en todas sabía el destino de aquella mujer de piel plata se había visto corrompido.

Bulma a un enojada vio la tranquilidad del saiyajin que la vio por un momento y volvió a apartar la vista de ella.

-¿Estás herida?-

-No-

Vegeta se levantó de la cama pasando a un lado de Bulma como si la ignorarla completamente, entró al cuarto de baño y salió con un paño blanco que arrojó hacia ella y sin más que decir salió del cuarto.

Bulma cayó rendida en la cama, poco le importó manchar las sábanas, estaba fastidiada y enojada pues en ese planeta no había ¡Nada! Los indicios una vez más habían fallado, la mente de Elatia estaba llena de estupideces pero nada que le sirviera, ningún poder con el que pudiera completar sus objetivos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estuvo varios minutos acostada en la cama, hasta que al mover sus manos aún cubiertas de la sangre ya seca se sintió incómodo y se levantó para tomar un baño.

Mientras tanto Vegeta esperaba paciente en la sala de la casa, sin nada que hacer.

Realmente ya tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, acostado en el sillón una vez más miraba el techo sin interés alguno.

Escucho la puerta abrirse. Ella se acercó lentamente sentándose en piso a un lado del sofá que sirvió para apoyar el peso de su espalda.

-Por tu actitud me imagino que no encontraste nada-

-Exacto, solo una pérdida de tiempo-

-¿Qué le hiciste a la mujer?-

-Lo necesario para que jamás me olvidé en el infierno al que se valla-

Ambos sonrieron con ironía.

Vegeta la volteó a ver y noto que estaba ¿Triste? No entendía muy bien la razón.

-No te veo con ganas de acabar con este planeta-

-Solo quiero irme-

-Pues larguémonos-

Ambos se levantaron, salieron de casa y volaron hasta el centro de despegue donde tomaron de nuevo su nave, Vegeta aprovechó para matar a todos lo que ahí se encontraban. Pocos minutos después la nave ya recorría el universo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se había ido directo a la habitación a descansar, no su cuerpo sino su mente, las horas pasaron y Vegeta entró a la habitación acostándose también en la cama.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que el habló.

-Eres despreciable, comportarte de esa manera por no cumplir un capricho, sabías que existían la posibilidad de que no hubiera nada-

Bulma respiro profundamente queriendo tomar toda la paciencia del mundo para soportar toda la situación y al Sayayin, pero lo nervios le ganaron.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Tu no tienes idea de mi vida!- Hablo un poco alterada, y con un tono de voz fuerte mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama -Yo solo quería encontrar algo, ¡¿Sabes lo frustrante que es pasar tantos años buscando malditos indicios de algo que cada día se vuelve menos probable?!-.

-Mujer- no me interesan tus problemas

Bulma se abalanzó sobre el con la intención de presionar su cuello **-¡Soy Bulma, idiota Bulma**!-

Tanta era su frustración que olvidó lo débil que era, y poco le duró el gusto cuando en un parpadeo era ella quién estaba bajo el.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer mujer?- Puso énfasis en la última palabra.

La peliazul volteó su rostro a un lado por primera vez no lo podía ver a los ojos.

-Odio ser débil-

-Eso es lo que eres- Vegeta se divertía

Bulma cerró los ojos -Solo quiero ser fuerte, quiero no ser el estorbo de mi familia-

Vegeta se sorprendió por las palabras de ella, pero tomando ventaja de la situación como buen Sayayin Se propuso buscar más información.

-¿Que tiene que ver todo eso con todo lo sucedido?-

Se quitó de encima de ella, para una vez más acostarse a su lado.

-Cuando era niña y me enteré de los planes de Freezer, cuando supe que el buscaba la vida eterna pensé yo podría sacar ventaja de eso, lo ayudaría encontraría eso que tanto buscaba y lo aprovecharía, lo usaría a mi favor, jamás le quitaría algo a Freezer pero si tomaría ventaja yo antes que el.

Entonces Vegeta entendió más -Tu no buscas la vida eterna solo algo que te haga fuerte a nivel de tu familia-

Ella no contestó pero no hubo necesidad, su vista era tan sincera que no necesito palabras.

-Ahora entiendo porqué Freezer no confía en ti-

-¡Yo jamás haría algo en contra de él!-

-Pues el piensa lo contrario, por algo me envió a mi a sacarte información sin ningún remordimiento de que pudiera hacerte-

Bulma le dió la espalda -¡No importa…! No importante porqué no encontramos nada, y estoy segura que no tienes más indicios-

-Eso es verdad, no hay nada más que seguir-

-Largate… Quiero estar sola-

Vegeta un Sayayin sin sentimientos en ese momento sin entender muy bien porqué se acercó a ella.

-No eres fuerte pero debo admitir que me sorprendes, eres débil, pero tienes habilidades y esas capacidad no cualquiera las tiene- Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde.

Y Bulma que aún le daba la espalda no supo cómo sentirse ante esas palabras se volteó a verlo.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mi?-

-Hmp, no lo repetire-

-Y yo no te daré las gracias-

-Bien, ni una palabra más-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se vieron por uno momentos, ¿Que diablos estaba pasando entre ellos, para que al verse sin sentido alguno encontrarán tan fascinante cada parte del otro? Parecía la vida se detenía, el tiempo y los recuerdos que parecía se encaminan a un solo camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas de sueño llegaron antes para ella que para el y por un largo periodo de tiempo, la contempló entre lapsos donde cerraba sus ojos para escuchar su tenue respiración.

Cuando sintió que el sueños empezaba a vencerlo y antes de rendirse sintió un vacío que supo que llenaría con ella, " _Idiota"_ Se insultó mentalmente para luego atraerla sus brazos donde ella adormilada encontró el el pecho de el un lugar perfecto para dormir, pues aunque fingió no darse cuenta que el la había tomado, estaba consciente y no hizo nada para apartarse de su lado, y el tampoco se arrepintió de su acción y juntos por fin descansaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertaron primero ella que él y al querer levantarse lo despertó, ninguno quería decir nada. Y el orgullo de ambos jugaba en un juego para ver quién caería primero y Bulma perdió.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Regresar a la base, reportarle a Freezer lo sucedido y esperar nuevas órdenes-

Bulma se sentó recargándose en la pared y abrazando sus piernas.

-Freezer se enojara contigo por qué no encontramos nada-

-¿Y?-

-Es mi hermano, lo conozco suficiente para saber que puede sucederte-

Vegeta también tenía una idea clara de todo lo que podía espérarle a su regreso. Pero más allá de las palabras lo que no se dijo entre líneas llamó más su atención.

-¿Te preocupa que me pueda suceder?- Pronunció serio.

Y ella se arrepintió de sus palabras -No te confundas, solo quiero estar segura que no le dirás nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros-

-Jamás le daría el placer a tu _hermanito_ de saber que me coji a su débil hermana-

-¡ **Idiota**! Solo acepta que te gustó, estoy segura que jamás habías estado con una mujer como yo-

-No lo te lo negaré, me complaciste lo suficientemente-

Bulma bufo fastidiaba pues por más que intentaba ganarle a Vegeta no podía siempre el salía en ventaja. Luego una lucha con ella misma era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

" _No lo digas, no lo hagas, te vas arrepentir, no…¡No!...¡No!...¡Maldita sea!"_ -Hay que volver a vernos- Pronunció sin verlo y él sonrió con burla.

-Talvez-

-No voy a rogarte se que lo quieres tanto como yo-

Y entre esas palabras ambos entendieron que era verdad querían volver a estar juntos, más que la en la cama, pasar tiempo uno al lado del otro.

-Bien, debo admitir que no me desagrada la idea, ¿Cuando?

-Tengo que ir con mi hermano Cooler por unos días y probablemente regresar a casa, eso me tomará unos días-

-Seguramente me iré en misión, teletransportarte a mi cuando puedas-

-La teletransportación no funciona así, yo solo puedo utilizar está técnica cuando estás cerca de mí en el mismo mundo, planeta, sistema solar pero no más lejos, sólo si la persona ala cual quiero llegar es muy fuerte, tu ki no es tan grande para sentirlo a miles de años luz. Sólo unos pocos son los que puedo sentir a grandes distancias-. A Bulma llegaron las cuatro personas que podía sentir a más distancia y teletransportarse sin dificultad; Su padre, sus hermanos y en menor medida Syder el pirata.

-Hmo- Bufó fastidiado pues no se le ocurría nada.

-Tengo una idea- Pronunció sonriendo -Me contactaré contigo, conseguiré la clave de tu rastreador-

-Todas las llamadas son monitoreadas-

-Lose, pero eso no es problema para mi, menos cuando yo cree de cero todo el software-

Vegeta sonrió con burla, mientras cruzaba los brazos, -Bien-

-Tengo que ir con Cooler…-

-Bulma… Dejemos claro que esto es solo placer-

-Jamás dudes eso- Se acercó a él para despedirse con un apasionado beso, que aunque no quisieran término.

-Nos veremos pronto príncipe- Pronunció Infantilmente para luego desaparecer

-Hmp… Maldita mujer-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy lejos de ahí Bulma abrazaba a Cooler y esté fastidiado recibía la muestra de cariño.

* * *

Holi, ¿Qué les pareció? Estos tortolitos se ponen las cosas difíciles entre ambos.

Les adelanto un poquito del próximo capítulo ¡Tiempo de calidad de Bulma con su hermano favorito!

Gracias por leer y comentar, los quiero y les mandó saludos.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Te amo Hermano**

El desayuno se daba junto a la gran cantidad de alimentos que era servida en la mesa.

El apetito de sus hermanos siempre había llamado su atención, aunque en los últimos días que había convivido con el Sayayín podía haber dicho que ya no se sorprendía por la cantidad de alimento que su familia consumía, más ahora que podía compararlo con Vegeta.

Una sonrisa involuntaria salió de ella al recordarlo, que casi de inmediato se borró de su rostro al ser consciente hacia quien se dirigían sus pensamientos ¿Qué diablos le había dado el príncipe para no poder sacarlo de su mente?

Ya su segundo día con su hermano; viajaban en el navío, y los principales soldados de su hermano los acompañaban en el desayuno. Bulma siempre había pensado que si comparaba a sus hermanos Cooler siempre tenía una manera particular de sobresalir en la mayoría de las cosas, aunque no le gustará admitirlo cuando convivía con Cooler de verdad sentía un verdadero cariño con el, y no es que no quisiera a Freezer sin embargo sabía que los sentimientos que había entre ellos no podían compararse con su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué tanto me miras Bulma?- Preguntó Cooler al darse cuenta que su pequeña hermana no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Nada. Te quiero mucho-

-Aggg-

Y aunque Bulma ya no continuará con las palabras su hermano tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que estaba pensando respecto a él pues entre los hermanos no existe la necesidad de decirse algo el uno al otro. Podían sentarse una habitación estar juntos completamente cómodos el uno al otro en silencio y casi podría decirse que sabían lo que el otro pensaba.

Bulma disfrutaba de su alimento que consistía en un puñado de semillas de algún planeta, la verdad no le importaba con que supiera bien.

-Bulma- El soldado élite capitán de las fuerzas especiales Salsa la llamó.

La peliazul volteó a verlo.

-Felicidades me enteré de que te vas a casar-

La mujer de inmediato volteó a ver a Cooler pues él no tenía por qué saber algo.

Y su hermano realmente sin prestarle atención ni dirigirle la vista habló -Estaba presente en la llamada-

-Hmp… Estoy comprometida, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a casar-

-Pues en mi opinión estar comprometida es unirte a una persona en un futuro pronto-

-Lo único que estoy segura es que no quiero casarme-

-Pero qué dices si noto toda tu felicidad-

-¡Cállate salsa!-

-Lo lamento no era mi intención hacerte enojar, pero ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Imagínate ya en poco tiempo un pequeño bebé cargaras en tus brazos- Las palabras de salsa venían cargadas con total burla pues sentía la confianza de hablar con ella de esa manera la conocía desde que era muy joven.

Y Bulma completamente enojada con la idea que le pareció un poco repulsiva volteó a ver a su hermano una vez más.

-¿Puedo asesinarlo?-

De Cooler una pequeña risa salió y esta vez su vista si se dirigió a ella -Puedes matarlo, pero tienes que hacerlo con tus propias manos-

Y sus rasgos se hicieron más duros pues sabía que eso era imposible pero su dura mirada cargada de indiferencia se fijó en él de piel azul -Tal vez podría intentarlo-

El la mesa 4 hombres rieron, y Bulma prefirió ignorar la situación, algo resignada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hermanito qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-

-Nada sólo vamos a una misión-

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y a dónde? -

-Tú no irás Bulma-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque el planeta al que vamos tiene condiciones climáticas extremas con bajas temperaturas las cuales tú no podrías soportar-.

Se cruzó de brazos fijando su vista al candelabro del lúgubre cuarto, -Hmp, entonces me quedaré en la nave…. ¡Que insoportable!-

-Podrías aprovechar y hacer algo productivo en el laboratorio ya que hace tiempo que no lo haces-

-Ha como si fuera fácil… Bien, solo porque tengo un proyecto en mente, me prometes traerme algo-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sorpréndeme-

Ambos sonrieron, unas horas más transcurrieron en la nave en donde Bulma se ocupó en el laboratorio entreteniéndose el resto del tiempo que faltaba hasta llegar al planeta, ya había leído el informe del lugar a donde se dirigía y más resignada ahora en verdad sabía que no podía ir, el planeta estaba muy lejos de su sol, las temperaturas del lugar rondaban muchos grados más bajos de los que ella podía soportar.

Cooler bajo junto a una pequeña flota de soldados que lo acompañaron en la purga del planeta de las fuerzas sólo habían ido Doore y Neiz, Salsa se había quedado en nave para fastidio de Bulma.

Ella estaba en el laboratorio, se encontraba separando algunos metales de un mineral lo que requería bastante tiempo pues tenía que someter la muestra a altas temperaturas.

Decidió matar un poco de ese tiempo en intentar volver a contactarse con su padre. El día anterior no había tenido éxito, Cooler le había comentado que era porque estaba en la purga, pero seguramente ya habría terminado, también aprovecharía en hablar con Lander.

Con el percance en Baseian había perdido todas sus pertenencias entre ellas su scouter por lo que ya no tenía cómo comunicarse, debía conseguir uno nuevo.

Así lo hizo y se dispuso a ponerse en contacto primero con su papá.

El rey Cold esta vez no tardó nada en contestar tenía el pendiente de su niña y su sexto sentido de padre le decía que era ella.

La llamada fue contestada _-¿Que sucede?-_ La voz del rey siempre era fría y dura.

-Hola papi-

 _-Bulma me da gusto oírte, ¿Ya estás con tu hermano?_ -

-Si ya estoy aquí… ¿Ya vas de regreso a la casa?-

 _-Si, pero tardaré algo de tiempo unas dos semanas_ -

-Está bien tal vez regrese antes a casa, necesito hacer algunas cosas-

 _-Bien, ¿Estas con Cooler ?-_

-No él está haciendo una misión en estos momentos-

 _-Me sorprende que no estés con el-_

-El planeta no tenía buenas condiciones para que pudiera ir-

El rey noto la decepción en la voz de su hija, se sintió mal si su bebé azul estaba triste el no estaba cómodo. _-No te preocupes cuando regresemos tu y yo iremos a una purga al planeta que quieras-_

-Gracias papi-

 _-Cuando tu hermano vuelva dile que necesito hablar con el-_

-Si yo le digo, después hablamos, te quiero papi-

- _No molestes tanto a tu hermano, no quiero saber que suceda algo cómo aquella vez-_

-¡Ay papa! Siempre me recuerdas eso… No fue para tanto-

 _-Tu jueguito le costó al ejército de tu hermano más de 50 soldados-_

Bulma sonrió

 _Flashback:_

 _La pequeña Bulma de 11 años trabaja feliz en laboratorio de la nave de su hermano mayor._

 _En su mente macabra pensaba en una divertida manera de pasar las horas en la nave y hacer un nuevo descubrimiento._

 _Días antes en una purga con su padre en un planeta donde había mucha vegetación encontró una planta que de inmediato llamó su atención, la planta verde con flores amarillas y blancas cubierta de delgadas espinas, supo enseguida que era venenosa, todas las características de la planta lo indicaban, tomó con cuidado algunas de las espinas con la intención de estudiar la toxicidad de la planta._

 _Había resultado difícil, pero lo había logrado tenía sintetizadas las toxinas de la planta, pensó en varias posibilidades para ponerlas en práctica y ver que tan venenosa podía resultar, decidió con ayuda de Tarena que la había acompañado en ese viaje prepararan unas pastas duras y dulces a las cuales les agrego la toxina, sus ratas de laboratorio fueron varios de los soldados de su hermano_

 _Repartió varias de estas pastas entre los soldados que jamás se imaginaron lo que estás contendrían, en pocos minutos después de ingerirlas los síntomas se hicieron presentes; en diferente medidas y tiempo por las diferentes anatomías y en algunos no hubo efectos, en la mayoría coincidió la dilatación de pupilas, los fuertes dolores de cabeza, espasmos involuntarios, dolor articular, confusión, y ritmo cardíaco irregular. En algunos casos extremos pocos minutos después del consumo murieron, otros sobrevivieron unas horas, pero nadie de los afectados sobrevivió más de un día._

 _Bulma feliz estudió el proceso del veneno en los cuerpos de diferentes razas, analizo los efectos post mortem y se dio cuenta que la toxina era tan poderosa que incluso en algunos cuerpos había dañado el proceso del ATP, la mitosis e incluso había dañando el genoma en algunos._

 _Bulma varias horas después de lo ocurrido se encontraba frente a la pantalla de comunicación en una llamada con su padre_

 _-¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió hacer algo asi?!-_

 _-Yo solo quería divertirme- Cooler estaba tras de ella._

 _-¿Sabes todo el desastre que causaste-_

 _-Si, prometo no volver a hacerlo sin avisarte_

 _-¿De verdad piensas que te dejaré matar cuánto soldado se te dé la gana?-_

 _-Pues si- Pronunció confundida pues no estaba segura de la reacción de su padre, ¿Acaso había matado a alguien importante?_

 _El rey negó con la cabeza, para luego sonreír._

 _-Dime algo ¿Sabes que te pusiste en peligro?-_

 _-Se que pudo ser un riesgo, las posibilidades jugaban en mi contra, pero solo si no hubiera tenido cuidado, me cuestione y realice varios procedimientos mentales llegando a la conclusión de que con un buen manejo de las muestras e instrumentos no seria un riesgo para mi-_

 _Cold no dejaba de sorprenderse en ocasiones por el lenguaje tan técnico de su hija, en verdad era una genio._

 _-Eso no importa… Dime ¿Que te hubiera pasado si el veneno te afectaba?-_

 _-Me hubiera matado en cuestión de minutos-_

 _-Te pusiste en mucho riesgo-_

 _Entonces Bulma entendió que su papá no la regañaba por haber matado a los soldados sino por el riego que había asumido_

 _-Lo siento papi-_

 _-Estas castigada, regresa a casa en este momento-_

 _-¡Pero papá!-_

 _-¡Pero nada! Te quiero aquí ¡Ahora!-_

 _Su carita infantil inflo sus mejillas y sus cejas se curvaron, luego una respiración con resignación pues sabría que no podía negarse a nada que su padre le impusiera. Volteó a ver a su hermano. Cooler se notaba enojado, se abrazó de el, su baja estatura la mantenía a la altura del su estómago._

 _-Siento haber asesinado a tus soldados-_

 _-Hmp, más vale que los repongas-_

 _-Lo intentare-_

 _-¿Estas bien?-_

 _-Si, es mejor que descontamines todo el laboratorio ¿Estás enojado?-_

 _-No-_

 _Sonrió tímidamente -No le digas a Freezer o se burlara del regaño de papá-_

 _-No lo haré-_

 _-Lo prometes-_

 _-Lo prometo-._

 _Un abrazo más y Bulma se fue con su padre a seguir el castigo._

 _Fin del Flashback._

-Hmp, era necesario por la ciencia, además eran soldados sin importancia-

 _-Ciencia, lo hiciste por divertirte y es verdad los soldados no importaban, pero tú si y te expusiste a mucho peligro esa vez-._

-Está bien no haré experimentos con nadie, ni manipular toxinas, nada que me ponga en riesgo por más aburrido que sea-

 _-Esa es mi niña, ya te dije recompensare este tiempo, hablamos después-_

-Adiós-

La llamada terminó y casi de inmediato el contacto con Lander empezó. Tardó un poco más, pero la llamada fue contestada.

-Hola prometido-

Lander en el lejano espacio sonrió con burla _-Mi amada-_

Ambos rieron.

-¿Cómo estás Lander?-

 _-Bien, aburrido a un falta para llegar al planeta y por lo que he escuchado en la nave no será una misión sencilla-_

-Te extraño-

 _-Yo también te extraño ¿Que nuevas me tienes?-_

 _"_ _Estoy con Cooler después de una apasionada misión fallida en donde me termine involucrando con el Sayayin que íbamos a matar, me amenazó y cómo tonta terminamos varias veces en la cama, más idiota aún quedamos de vernos una vez más y ahora sí estoy segura que Freezer no confía en mí pues lo envío a sacarme información"_ Demasiado lo que pensó poco lo que diría -Estoy con Cooler pasando unos días-

 _-No suenas entusiasmada-_

-Es solo que estoy sola en la nave, el está en una purga y yo no pude ir… Pero en fin, me da gusto saber que estás bien-

 _-¿Y qué resultados hay con nuestro compromiso?-_

-No he hablado con papá, estuve ocupada y la verdad no se me ocurre que decirle-

 _-No le digas nada-_

-¿Que?-

- _No le digas nada, ¿Que tan malo puede ser que tú y yo estemos comprometidos?-_

-Pero no queremos casarnos-

 _-Las cosas pueden cambiar-_

-Lander… Habla claro últimamente estás muy raro-

Él sonrió con burla por lo que iba a decir le encantaba molestarla, aunque sabía y temía de cierta manera que lo que diría era verdad, antes de hablar negó con la cabeza si era verdad _-Tu y yo tenemos mucho tiempo conviviendo juntos, no sería tan raro terminar juntos-._

-Pues no pero… Lo que hay entre nosotros es… diversión-

 _-A veces lo dudo-_

-¿Que? ¿Porqué?-

 _-Te quiero mucho, demasiado-_

Ella sintió que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso

-Yo también te quiero, pero…- Lander no la dejo terminar.

 _-Me alegra saber eso, tengo que entrenar te hablo después supongo que este es tu nuevo scouter-_

-Si pero-

 _-Te amo preciosa-_

-Lander… ¡Lander!… Diablos me colgó ¿Qué diablos intento decirme?... Hmp… Solo está jugando o eso espero-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regreso a terminar con su trabajo en el laboratorio que terminó convirtiéndose en una verdadera tarea pues sobre calentó el mineral a tal grado de un punto de fusión que mandó a la basura todo el esfuerzo del dia y todo por estar distraída.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cooler regreso varias horas después con una exitosa misión de purga, Bulma lo recibió en el hangar y luego caminaron hasta la sala principal de la nave.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Habló en plural pues ahí estaban las fuerzas especiales

-Bien, nada difícil eran unos escorias-

-¿Qué me trajiste?-

Cooler trono los dedos y de inmediato un sirviente entró apresurado con un paquete entre las manos que le entregó a su señor.

Y este se lo dio a Bulma que sentada en el piso abrió la delicada caja blanca cubierta de un suabe lienzo y dentro en una cubierta también suave pero tapizada se encontraba una delicada pulsera de piedras de un blanco tan puro que destellaba en pequeños reflejos azules.

-Es hermosa gracias- Se levantó a abrazar a su hermano que, sin aceptar el abrazo, pero tampoco lo rechazo.

Ella se apartó rápidamente al sentir el frío cuerpo que adormeció sus brazos -Estás helado- Ella sabía que el cuerpo de su hermano no necesitaba regular su temperatura y al haber bajado aquel planeta frío su cuerpo se adaptó.

-Espero que con eso dejes de molestarme un tiempo-

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- Habló mientras se ponía la pulsera.

-Se la arranque con todo y brazo a una mujer-

-Más perfecta aún-

-.-.-.-.-.-

El día terminó, seguido de las horas de descanso por la mañana Bulma y Cooler se divirtieron torturando y sacando información a los prisioneros que habían tomado del planeta todo resultó bien, sin necesidad de que Bulma usará sus habilidades mentales dieron toda la información de la ubicación de un segundo planeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Cooler-

El la vio indicándole que la escuchaba

-¿Quieres jugar?-

-No crees que ya estás muy grande para jugar-

-hay que divertirnos-

-¿Que tienes en mente?- Se encontraba sentado en su trono con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza.

-¿Que tal un juego de ludo belli?-

-No, ese juego dura horas y siempre terminamos en empate-

-Es verdad somos muy buenos…- Se sentó en uno de los asientos del lugar con las piernas arriba ligeramente recostada -¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a que me encontrarás?-

Cooler sonrió

 _Flashback:_

 _Aquel primer viaje de hermanos, esa travesía donde en verdad conoció quién era su hermana, un viaje de dos meses donde buscaban una mascota "genial"_

 _La pequeña de vista azul se encontraba aburrida acostada en el piso viendo el techo sin ninguna intención._

 _-Levántate mocosa o cualquiera te pisara-_

 _-Estoy aburrida-_

 _-No me interesa-_

 _-¿Cuándo llegaremos al planeta?-_

 _-Falta tiempo-_

 _-¿Cuánto?-_

 _-Días-_

 _-¿Cuantos días?-_

 _-Aggh ¡Ya cállate vete a tu habitación!-_

 _-¡No quiero! Ya te dije que estoy aburrida- Se levantó para ponerse frente a su hermano._

 _-¿Quieres jugar conmigo… Por favor, prometo no molestarte el resto del día-_

 _-¿Qué cosa?- Pronunció fastidiado._

 _-Yo me escondo en un periodo de tiempo estipulado entre tú y yo, un lapso de tiempo determinado por una cifra numérica que se contará mentalmente, cuando el tiempo pase tu me buscas y si me encuentras ganarás-_

 _-Que estupidez- Pero Cooler de inmediato como buen oportunista vio la ventaja de la situación podía deshacerse de su hermana por varias horas._

 _-Espera ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea ve y esconderte yo contaré hasta un millón y luego iré a buscarte- Habló con naturalidad._

 _La mirada de la pequeña cambio a enojo viendo a su hermano_ _ **-No soy idiota crees que no se cuánto tardarías contando hasta un millón, si no quieres jugar se directo conmigo-**_ _Su alto tono de voz paso a tornarse tierno -Pero si eso pasa yo podría olvidar nuestro trato-_

 _Cooler en verdad estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su pequeña hermana, en verdad era lista y manipuladora. -Bien pero solo será un juego-_

 _-¡Si! Contarás hasta 20 y yo me esconderé-_

 _-Solo vete-_

 _-Tienes que contar y buscarme-_

 _-Lose-_

 _-Pues empieza-_

 _-Agh, Uno, dos, tres-_

 _-¡Tienes que cerrar los ojos!-_

 _Cooler respiro lentamente pensando por qué soportaba eso. Cerró los ojos y volvió a empezar._

 _Tal y como había prometido cuando llegó a 20 se levantó del trono y salió a buscar a su hermana, en la cocina, el laboratorio, el hangar, las bodegas, después de una hora de buscarla estaba harto, pero luego ese sentimiento pasó a preocupación tanto que puso a sus soldados a buscarla, pero tres horas habían pasado y ni rastro de Bulma._

 _Entonces pensó ¿En dónde diablos se había escondido tan si solo habían pasado 20 segundos?_

 _Luego muchas ideas llegaron a la mente del hijo mayor de Cold ¿Que tan probable sería que su hermana llevará las cosas a lo grande y realmente se escondiera? ¿Que tan probable sería que incluso tuviera la intención de tomar una nave e irse?_

 _Gruñó su pequeña y diabólica hermana era capaz de eso, pero en la nave ninguna nave había despegado y las cámaras que vigilaban curiosamente nunca habían captado a Bulma en ninguno de los pasillos o habitaciones, ni siquiera la habían captado saliendo de la sala del trono._

 _Recordó si ella tenía alguna habilidad que la hiciera poder esconderse, camuflajearse…. No que recordara, pero si era posible._

 _-Maldita mocosa-_

 _Si no estaba en ningún lado de la nave y no había salido del cuarto del trono la única opción era que ella estuviera escondida ahí mismo, regreso. Ya habían pasado varias horas, el cuarto sin mucho mobiliario no dejaba ningún lugar útil para ocultarse, solo un lugar, pero era imposible que estuviera ahí._

 _Camino a su trono asomándose a la parte de atrás sorprendiéndose al ver a su hermanita dormida en el piso._

 _La pequeña había tenido la habilidad para esconderse justo a su espalda sin que él se diera cuenta_

 _-Bulma despierta… Bulma-_

 _La pequeña se movió en el piso, abrió sus ojos con dificultad._

 _-Te encontré-_

 _Ella se sentó tallándose los ojos con su blancas manos -Tardaste mucho-_

 _-Te escondiste bien-_

 _Fin del Flashback._

Cooler se levantó del trono -Hoy no jugaremos nada, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Bien- habló resignada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuarto día con su hermano terminaba y ambos se encontraban preparando la logística de una misión, no podían hacer una purga pues iban a recoger un paquete importante.

Las horas pasaban y Bulma ya cansada después de un día largo en el laboratorio y las últimas horas ayudando a su hermano se acostó en el sillón de la habitación donde estaban, solo pasaron unos minutos en los que Cooler revisaba una vez más las coordenadas de ataque.

-Se quedará así, si las cosas se complican les daré la orden de conseguir el paquete y luego maten a todos-

Al no tener la respuesta de su hermana volteó a ver. Ella ya dormida en el sillón descansaba su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Se acercó a ella y la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, en el camino Bulma medio dormida se dio cuenta que su hermano la cargaba.

-No crees que ya estoy muy grande para que me lleves en brazos a la cama, tengo 20 años-

-Tienes 20 años, pero sigues durmiéndote en cualquier lugar-

-Gracias-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de que Cooler saliera de la habitación de su hermana la vio por última vez antes de irse.

Bulma bostezo -Papá quiere hablar contigo-

-Bien, ya duérmete-

-Te quiero-

Suspiro resignado -Yo también-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cooler en cuanto salió fue a contactarse con su padre una llamada con la cámara.

 _-¿Dónde está?-_ El rey preguntó por su hija.

-Está dormida-

 _-¿Cómo la vez?-_

-¿A que te refieres?-

 _-¿Está triste, enojada, algo diferente en ella?-_

-No, pero si te refieres a su compromiso lo único que se es que ella no quiere casarse-

 _-Lose-_

-Entonces no la obligues-

 _-No la estoy obligando a nada, ya no la estoy casando-_

-No crees que estás exagerando, tenía que pasar, no iba ser una niña para siempre-

 _-Me hubiera gustado que fuera así-_

-Si insistes en lo del compromiso no creo que pase ella se ve decidida-

 _-Tal vez asi sea mejor… Cuídala-_

-Ella no necesita que la cuiden-

Ambos sonrieron

 _-Después hablamos hijo-_

-Hasta luego padre-

* * *

Un capítulo más, espero les gustará les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios y visitas me hacen muy feliz.

Ese Cooler es un buen hermano

ludo belli: Del Latin significa juego de guerra, me lo imagino como un ajedrez

Una disculpa si se me paso una falta ortográfica


	22. Chapter 22

Hola Feliz domingo

Antes del capítulo quiero aclarar algo, me mandaron un mensaje preguntándome porqué Vegeta no enfrentaba a Freezer… Fácil Vegeta no es fuerte si tomamos los niveles de poder reales de Akira Vegeta en la historia tiene 20 años, cuando llegó a la Tierra tenía 18,000 de poder por el momento ronda por ese nivel, mientras Bulma no supera las 1,000 unidades de poder es humana después de todo, Lander es mas fuerte que Vegeta el esta por las 30,000 unidades de poder y Freezer… Bueno Freezer en su estado base es de 20,000 capaz de llegar a 530,000 en su primera forma.

 **Planeando un Nuevo encuentro**

Vegeta se encontraba a minutos de aterrizar, habían pasado 14 días desde que había tomado su camino de regreso al planeta 79. Pensaba varias cosas primero en ella, porque curiosamente la hermana menor de Freezer no salía de su cabeza, fuera de la compañía en la cama el convivir con ella se había vuelto… Agradable.

Gruñó al relacionar la pequeña estadía con esa palabra, pensó, talvez era que ella era parecida a su raza, que tenía tanto tiempo sin convivir con una mujer, o tal vez la curiosidad o adrenalina de saber al campo de guerra que entraba al involucrarse con ella era peligroso, pues no dejaba de ser hermana de Freezer aunque parecía que al no le importaba.

Viajaba en una nave individual, la pequeña esfera permitía un viaje más corto, en cuanto Bulma lo había dejado en la primera oportunidad aterrizó y consiguió una de estas naves para aminorar el viaje.

Entre las demás cosas que ocupaban su pensamiento estaba el que le diría a Freezer, sabía las cosas no saldrían bien de eso, el le había dado la orden de sacarle información a Bulma y así lo había hecho sin embargo no había obtenido nada, y lo que habían ido a buscar resultó inexistente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aterrizó como siempre, fue recibido y cuestionado por el origen de la nave pues esta no pertenecía a la base, el no dijo nada simplemente camino a reportarse con Freezer, fastidiado y enojado.

El emperador cómo la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en su sala principal, ya le habían informado de la llegada de Vegeta, lo esperaba y cuando las puertas fueron abiertas sin ningún recato supo era el, se giró para verlo.

-Vegeta es un gusto verte, dime ¿Qué resultó de todo?-

-Ella no tiene nada-

Freezer golpeó el piso con su cola, produciendo un seco sonido que para nada inmuto al príncipe, Zarbon también estaba ahí.

-¿Que diablos te dijo mi hermana?-

-Nada, ella ha estado buscando por lo que me dijo desde que era niña ese poder pero nunca a encontrado nada-

Freezer estaba enojado, pero sabía eso era una posibilidad, maldecía la astucia de su hermana pues no confiaba en ella, era demasiado astuta para no encontrar nada, tal vez más astuta que el sayayin al que había mandado, lo volteó a ver.

-¿Que hiciste con mi hermana?-

Vegeta no estaba seguro de que decir -La embriague hasta que me dijo todo lo que le pregunte-

Freezer llevó sus manos a la espalda -Escúchame bien Vegeta mi hermana no debe saber que yo te envié a sacarle información, si sigues con vida en este momento es por qué te seguiré necesitando… largate-

Vegeta no dudo en salir de ahí, pensó recibiera algún castigo por no conseguir información, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron Zarbon se acercó a su señor.

-Con todo respeto señor no puede dejar que Vegeta este con Bulma la puede lastimar-

-Hablas como si no la conocieras… Si a Bulma no le hubiera agradado Vegeta lo hubiera matado como fuera pero el ya estaría muerto, pondré a mi favor su relación-

-¿Relación?-

-Zarbon, suenas como invesil, ¿Tu que te imaginas que Vegeta y Bulma estuvieron haciendo?-

-Señor no dejará que su hermana se involucre con el Sayayin o si-

-Si me beneficia si-

-Si su padre se entera es capaz de matar a Bulma-

-No, papá jamás le haría nada, pero acabas de destapar la carta que jugaré en un futuro, será la perfecta excusa para chantajear a mi odiosa hermana, ella hará todo lo que le diga porqué su Papi no se entere de su relación con el Sayayin-

-¿Cree que se vuelvan a ver?-

-No lose, todo depende de Bulma talvez tome en serio su compromiso y deje al Sayayin a un lado, solo tenemos que esperar y ver que resultado hay-

-¿Compromiso?-

-No te dicho… Tu querida protegida está comprometida con uno de los soldados de papá-

-No lo esperaba-

-Las hormonas de mi hermana están desatadas- Río con cinismo -Ya quiero verla para poder burlarme de ella… Sabes se me acaba de ocurrir algo, ella tiene algo pendiente aquí en el planeta-

Zarbon no esperaba oír eso estaba preocupado por Bulma minutos después salió a cumplír con sus actividades. Pero antes realizó una parada en el cuarto de entrenamiento de los Sayayin donde sin permiso entró dirigiéndose directo a Vegeta que terminó siento tomado de la armadura con fuerza.

 **-¿Qué le hiciste a Bulma imbécil?-**

 **-Suéltame maldito insecto-**

 **-Juro maldita sea que si dañaste a Bulma te mataré-**

Vegeta sonrió para luego soltarse del agarre de Zarbon -Solo te diré que perdió parte de su orgullo a mi lado-

-¿Qué intentas decir maldito?-

-¿Te importa acaso? También le besas los pies cómo a Freezer cierto-

-Hijo de puta, te lo advierto si ella sale herida de todo esto yo seré poco de todo lo que te espera, Bulma tiene muchos que la cuidan…- Zarbon se acercó a Vegeta dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que ocasionó que escupiera sangre. Sin más que decir el soldado de piel aqua salió.

-Maldito perro-

-¿Que está sucediendo Vegeta?- Pregunto Raditz.

-Nada imbéciles vuelvan al entrenamiento-

.

.

.

Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio, hace dos días que había vuelto de con Cooler había sido una buena estadía, se había divertido bastante los dos días antes de que regresara, habían hecho una parada en una de las prisiones que manejaban, está estaba en un asteroide.

Se divirtió junto a su hermano matando y torturando a varios ahí. Su padre estaba por llegar a solo horas de aterrizar, estaba emocionada por verlo ya lo extrañaba.

También quería hablar con él respecto a su compromiso pues aunque en las últimas llamadas Lander aunque no fuera directo le había dicho que no rompiera el compromiso, pero lo quería hacer, no se sentía cómoda.

Medito… Sinceramente lo quería, lo quería mucho, era su mejor amigo y talvez el único, pero de eso a casarse con el era un paso muy grande... Su relación con el era muy bonita, no faltaba cariño ni mimos, pero ella no sentía ese sentimiento de querer compartir su vida con el.

Ahora que meditaba eso de casarse y estar atada a alguien por el resto de su vida le parecía horrible, le gustaba divertirse no podía negarlo. Mientras estuvo con Lander varias veces terminó involucrándose con más de uno, Lander sabía y ella no ignoraba las prostitutas que en misiones conseguía.

Frunció el ceño era un amor libre por decirlo de alguna manera sin compromisos aunque eso ahora había terminado, pensó en Vegeta y sus rasgos se hicieron más duros le molestaba pero le encantaba pensar en el.

" _Maldito Sayayin_ " Luego esa necesidad de saber de él llegó, y tenía todo para hacerlo, ¿ Y porqué no hacerlo?- Además sería bueno realizarlo antes de que llegara su papá. Se detuvo a medio pasillo una vez más el enojo había llegado a ella, sabía que le estaba fallando a su padre y eso más que enojada la hacía sentir triste… Hasta ese momento había ignorado por completo esos sentimientos.

" _Soy una terrible hija… Papá no se merece que le haga esto… Ay Bulma literal te estás involucrando con un Sayayin… ¡Maldita sea un Sayayin!"_. A un podía detenerse dejar todo como estaba e ignorar por completo lo que había sucedido.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior dió un paso al frente que detuvo y giró para volver al laboratorio, dos pasos y volvió a detenerse " _¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?"_ Se preguntó porqué Vegeta no dejaba su mente en paz. Estaba enojada, muy enojada porque el sentimiento le ganaba más que la razón.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parada? No lo supo y tal vez hubiera seguido ahí si no fuera por el soldado que pasó a su lado y viéndola estática en el lugar le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Señorita está bien-

-¿He? Si… Lárgate no me dirijas la palabra con tanta naturalidad-

-Sí, señorita pe…perdón no quería molestarla-

-Solo lárgate-

El soldado no tuvo que oír dos veces la orden para irse de ahí, y Bulma ya frustrada se acercó a la pared donde recargó su cabeza para luego golpearse, un golpe leve.

-¿Porqué caí tan bajo? ¿Y porqué me gustó?-

Su mente en una lucha interna peleaba con ella misma. Quería pero no quería contactar a Vegeta, harta de la situación se fue a su habitación donde se acostó en la cama sin dormir solo con los ojos cerrados.

Hasta que unas horas después la puerta sonó, sabía bien quién era.

-Pasa-

Tarena entró cohibida al cuarto tenía tiempo sin ver a su niña, la quería mucho de cierta manera la había criado desde bebé.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

Bulma no era una persona sentimental, soportaba a Tarena, pero su forma de ser tan tranquila y tímida la desesperaba, si no estaba muerta era porque su padre se lo había prohibido por la buena comida que preparaba y ella se encargaba de todo lo que Bulma odiaba hacer.

-Estoy bien, es solo que estoy frustrada-

-¿Es por tu boda?-

-No, yo no me voy a casa-

-Pero tu padre dijo-

-¡Tarena…! Mi compromiso con Lander no tiene futuro-

-¿No lo quieres? Muchas veces te ví feliz con el-

Tarena antes que su padre ya sabía de la relación que había entre ellos pues muchas veces ella fue quien escondía sus encuentros.

-Si lo quiero, lo quiero mucho, pero no así cómo para casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida con el-

-Tu papá dijo…-

-Se lo que dijo… Pero no quiero-

-No puedes desobedecer a tu padre-

-Lose-

-Lander no es mala persona es muy lindo y amable contigo, siempre te está mimando, si en este momento no lo quieres estoy segura que puedes aprender a amarlo-

-Déjame sola por favor-

Tarena de inmediato salió y Bulma se quedó pensando ¿Podría aprender a querer a Lander y así no decepcionar más a su padre?

Su mente estaba muy confundida a tal punto de enojarse por todo lo que en su mente pasaba. Ojalá las cosas fueran tan fáciles como meses antes y aún con todo Vegeta seguía presente en ella.

.

.

.

Vegeta por otro lado dos días después del encuentro con Zarbon lo que nunca hacía él se fue a su habitación solo a matar el tiempo, se dió un baño rápido y mientras dejaba que el agua refrescará su cuerpo y al pensar en ella no pudo evitarlo, la recordó.

Ella llegó a su mente y no es que se hubiera ido antes simplemente otro tipo de recuerdos se habían evocado.

Ella su cuerpo, sus largas y blancas piernas, sus ojos ¿Cómo podía perderse tanto en esos ojos azules? Las imágenes de aquel cuerpo que disfruto llegaron a el y cómo cualquier hombre reaccionó a ello y no pudo evitar complacerse pensando en ella, en la audaz manera en la que aún siendo tan débil actuaba, como tantas veces lo reto con esa mirada, las comprometedoras situaciones en las que tantas veces estuvieron, los besos, las caricias los ardientes encuentros tan apasionado y en momentos rudos, término complacido no podía negarlo luego ya cuando se recuperó del placer los recuerdos siguieron y por último la memoria de ella entre sus brazos llegó.

Después del baño, ya más relajado mientras volvía a ponerse la armadura el enojo llegó " _Ella es solo una perra más que tuviste entre tus piernas… Y que seguirás teniendo"._

El destino a veces pone las cosas en el orden que queremos y para Vegeta nunca se había sentido tan bien cómo ese día en la tarde cuando Dodoria le dió su nuevas coordenadas para una misión. Una hora después junto a sus dos colegas salieron en la nave.

.

.

.

Bulma seguía peleada con ella misma, un poco más tranquila con la presencia de su padre que no lo había dejado ni un momento solo. Lo que Cold noto en seguida, para nada le molestaba la compañía de su niña aunque ella siempre había mantenido una dependencia.

Se encontraban en el patio, al área libre que había destinado para la mascota de su hija, la veía jugar con ella y seguía haciéndola cómo cuando tenía 8 años.

-Bulma-

Ella volteó a ver a su padre, para luego ir frente a él

-¿Qué sucede papi?-

-Ven-

Le extrañó un poco la petición de su padre pero para nada se negó, lo siguió yendo directo al comedor.

Ambos se sentaron aunque era muy temprano para comer.

-¿Quieres decirme algo Papi?-

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre… Sobre tu compromiso con el soldado-

-Lander-

-Si Lander… En fin sabes que esto es difícil para mi-

Bulma quería hablar pero supo que no debía interrumpir. -Cooler me dijo que tú no quieres casarte-

-Es verdad-

-Sin embargo quiero decirte que no romperé tu compromiso con el soldado, he estado pensando que él, es bueno para ti, es hijo de Crazo y el es mi mano derecha… Es buen muchacho siempre cumple mis órdenes y las misiones las realiza con éxito, en este último viaje hablé con Crazo, jura que su hijo es un buen hombre para ti y confiaré en eso, fui muy idiota o no quise ver, aunque si te pregunté si había una relación entre ambos y lo negaste… En fin ya no te reclamare que no me dijeras nada, de cierta manera lo entiendo siempre te e dicho que hagas lo que quieras mientras te brinde un beneficio… Tu decidirás cuando casarte-

Bulma entendió mucho de la sinceridad de su padre, sabía que le estaba costando trabajo decir lo que en ese momento, pensó en decirle que no quería casarse con Lander pero lo dudo, tal vez cómo Tarena había dicho podía aprender a querer a Lander.

-Si me caso no será pronto-

-¿Pero quieres hacerlo?-

-...Yo quiero mucho a Lander papá, pero... No sé si lo suficiente para compartir el resto de mi vida con el-

-Bien…- Se levantó -Confio en ti, toma las decisiones que consideres correctas siempre y cuando te beneficien-

-No te quiero lastimar- Pronunció triste y con la cabeza agachada.

Cold ya caminaba a la salida, pero se detuvo a escuchar al escucharla, él era duro, de sentimientos fríos y muchas veces algo lo detenía en consolar a su hija con afecto, siempre con palabras pero no con afecto.

Sintió el dolor y la decepción de las palabras de su bebé azul. Se acercó incandose con una pierna para verla al rostro.

-Tu jamás me decepcionarás, si eres feliz yo seré feliz sin importar que- Pero Cold pensaba en Lander mientras Bulma ocupaba su mente en Vegeta.

-Gracias Papá- Un corto abrazo se dió entre ellos.

.

.

.

Bulma se fue con una idea que aún la atormentaba, esa llamada que quería hacer, y lo hizo, entró al sistema no fue difícil era mismo que utilizaba su padre. No pudo evitar no sonreír cuando vio el estatus del príncipe en camino a una misión y cerca de su ubicación.

" _No me puedo negar a esto… Estoy loca…"_

Luego un poco más de trabajo pero lo logró y no dudo en ir a su habitación para hablar con su… Bueno no tenía una palabra indicada que describiera lo que entre ellos había.

Estaba sentada en su cama con el scouter entre sus manos, simplemente reprimió todo sentimiento de culpa para colocarlo en el rostro e iniciar la llamada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta se encontraba en la nave que habían tomado para la misión, una misión corta de tan solo 7 días y algo le decía que está sería una misión muy entretenida.

Descansaba de un pequeño entrenamiento que habían tenido

Parado en la nave sin ningún punto veía la nada del universo a través de la ventana.

Luego su Scouter sonó y cuando no identificó el origen una pequeña y sutil sonrisa se posiciono en sus labios, sin embargó no contestó sabía que era ella y quería hacerla que incisteria.

Y Bulma sin saber la jugarreta del Sayayin insistió una vez más con la llamada, porque si hubiera sabido de las intenciones del príncipe se hubiera mordido la lengua de coraje por más ganas que tuviera no le hubiera marcado.

Segunda llamada y Vegeta quería que ella le rogara, pero las ganas pudieron más y contestó.

Bulma sonrió. -Acabo de enviarte nuevas coordenadas, tu nave ya fue redireccionada te veo mañana-

La peliazul colgó la llamada y Vegeta serio se acercó al panel de la nave para ver si era cierto.

-Mujer manipuladora realmente cambió las coordenadas… Bulma-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto la llamada terminó Bulma salió a buscar a su padre. Este ya estaba ocupando con quehaceres de dirigir su reino.

-Papi-

-¿Que…?-

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste…- El rey la volteó a ver

-Quiero ser sincera contigo…- Por un momento pensó en decirle de Vegeta, pero algo la detuvo

-¿Que?-

-Yo saldré mañana a un planeta cercano, estoy entusiasmada con un nuevo proyecto… Y…-

-¿irás por un mineral?... Si ya me has dicho eso últimamente, recuerda lo que te dije hace rato… ¿Quieres decirme algo?-

-Es verdad que últimamente e salido mucho, pero todo está bien, sabes que no me gusta estar sin aventura-

Cold sonrió -¿Cuanto dias iras?-

-Solo seis tal vez menos-

-Bien… Cuando regreses iremos a divertirnos-

-Te amo papi, iré a preparar mis cosas-

-Está bien-

Salió de la habitación para preparar todo para su corto viaje, esta vez iría preparada. " _Está será la última vez, más vale que la disfrutes Bulma"_

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, un capítulo cortito pero espero fuera de su agrado. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Cualquier cosa estoy al alcance de un mensaje todas sus críticas son bien recibidas.

Los quiero :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Tratando de divertirse**

Bulma se preparaba desde temprano, tenía en mente muchas cosas que hacer, el día anterior cuando vio las coordenadas de la misión de Vegeta aprovechó que estaba cerca de él para desviar su nave a un planeta cercano a ella.

Tan cerca que ni siquiera tenía que tomar una nave, fácilmente concentrándose lo suficiente podía teletransportarse con el.

Mientras Vegeta esperaba aterrizar pensaba en ella no podía evitarlo.

-Oye Vegeta- Pronunció Nappa tratando de llamar la atención de su príncipe -La nave indica que estamos por aterrizar-

-¿Y?-

-Sería un viaje de 3 días ¿Que no?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?-

-Silencio Nappa pronto entenderás-

El Sayayin mayor sabía bien cuando debía guardar silencio.

Por otro lado Raditz permanecía serio aunque la curiosidad también lo llamaba.

Luego cuando aterrizaron en el planeta este solo habitado por criaturas, animales en pleno desarrollo con millones de años para esperar a evolucionar y crear vida capaz de razonar.

Fingiendo fastidio bajo de la nave reconociendo el lugar, y sus dos compañeros también lo hicieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma tenía calculado perfectamente la llegada de la nave al planeta, sin saber ella no era tan diferente al príncipe que pensó igual a el. Se dió a esperar unos minutos, planeo dejarlos varados por unas horas pero la ansiedad le ganó que se despidió de su padre se fue de ahí y se concentró, tardó varios minutos pero logró encontrar al príncipe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta llevaba minutos esperando, ya estaba harto no era alguien paciente y sin embargo algo lo mantenía ahí, luego en un parpadeo Bulma apareció frente a él cómo en un destello azul. Llevaba una ropa con la que nunca la había visto un traje de cuerpo completo blanco se notaba que era de un material grueso y se preguntó ¿Para que ocupaba eso?, Además de una mochila bastante grande, y una maleta que cargaba en su mano derecha.

-Hola Príncipe-

-Creí que no podias teletransportarte a mi-

-Estabas bastante cerca-

Mientras está conversación se daba detrás de ambos los dos Sayayin restantes en el planeta contemplaban la escena sorprendidos. Preguntándose qué había sucedido.

Vegeta no perdió el tiempo poco le importaba dónde o más bien con quién estaba pues Raditz y Nappa jamás hablaría de algo que el les prohibiera.

La tomó de cintura sin esperar la acercó a él con algo de rudeza.

-¿Cómo diablos cambiaste de curso mi nave?-

Sonrió -Tengo mis métodos…-

Bulma se apartó del agarre para dirigir su mirada a los dos Sayayin.

-Hola chicos, tiempo sin vernos…- Soltó la maleta que cargaba, para luego quitarse la mochila -Suban mis cosas a la nave-

Ninguno contestó no estaban seguros de que decir, ahora tenía más sentido los reclamos de Zarbon.

-¿Que no escucharon…? ¡Suban mis cosas!-

Vegeta la tomó de la muñeca -No le deseo órdenes a mis soldados-

-Entonces subelas tu-

-Hmp, ¿Porqué piensas que te dejaré acompañarnos a la misión-

-¡Por los dioses Vegeta no te hagas del rogar! Sabes perfectamente la razón…-

-No lase-

-Bien quieres jugar… Si no sabes entonces no hay necesidad de que yo esté aquí…Al fin y al cabo solamente yo puedo volver a poner esa nave en curso, solo yo puedo borrarla del mapa… Adiós Sayayin-

Vegeta volteó a ver a Raditz y a Nappa -Suban sus cosas-

Así lo hicieron y cada uno subió una de las maletas y mientras estos se alejaron Bulma se sintió un poco más confiada para hablar.

-¿hay algún problema con que ellos se enteren?-

-Ellos se comerían primero la lengua antes de hablar de algo que yo les prohibiera-

-Bien, ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano?-

-Tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar... Hagámoslo en la nave-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya con los 4 dentro Bulma se acercó al panel y cómo ella bien sabía y se le facilitaba la nave retomó su curso inicial.

Volteó a ver a los tres Sayayín, Bulma les sonrió.

-Ouji ¿Podemos hablar?- Pronunció con mucha gracia, esperando la respuesta.

-Sígueme-

" _Creí que se enojaría"_

La nave perfecta para una pequeña tripulación contaba con 3 habitación, Vegeta y Bulma entraron a la que le pertenecía al príncipe.

Con total confianza ella se sentó en la cama y frente Vegeta con los brazos cruzados la veía.

-Puedes traer mis cosas quiero enseñarte algo-

-Tienes dos manos y dos piernas capaces de traer por ti misma tus cosas-

-Se un poco amable-

-Hmp- Vegeta salió de la habitación al cuarto principal donde habían sido dejadas las pertenencias de Bulma.

-Oye Vegeta- Nappa se acercó a él -¿Que está pasando?-

-Ponganse a hacer algo de provecho y no me interrumpan, ella irá con nosotros a está misión-

-Freezer no dijo nada- Cuestionó Raditz.

-¡Callate insectos! Nadie además de nosotros debe saber que ella está aquí-

Y aunque la situación era muy obvia los Sayayin aún tenían dudas respecto a que hacía la hermana de Freezer una vez más con ellos, más específico con Vegeta.

El regreso al cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con ella abriendo el cierre frontal del traje blanco de cuerpo completo. Arrojó las maletas frente a ella.

-¡Oye ten cuidado! Traigo cosas muy frágiles-

Vegeta ignoro la situación -Tanto te urge follar Bulma-

-No seas idiota, quiero estar cómoda este traje no es fácil de llevar-

Al Bulma quitarse el traje y las botas traía un pantalón corto de color negro y una blusa por lo menos dos tallas más grande que ella de color gris, no se volvió a poner las botas estaría descalza. Se sentó en el piso frente a su maleta.

-Te ves ridicula-

-No me importa, yo siempre me veo bien-

Bulma abrió su maleta y busco entre sus cosas para sacar una pequeña caja de un material transparente que dentro mantenía dos esferas suspendidas y estáticas. -Mira apenas ayer lo termine- Bulma agitó el cubo logrando que las dos esferas negras chocarán y al hacerlo producía varias chispas de colores.

-¿Esto es lo que me querías mostrar?... Luces de colores-

-No seas confiado estás luces de colores al liberarse de este contenedor y con un simple toque entre ambas destruirían toda está nave en cuestión de segundos-

-Hmp, es la antimateria-

-Si, logré crear un material capaz de contener su energía, soy una genio-

La guardo para luego levantarse -Oye tengo hambre no desayuné con papá estaba ocupado y no me gusta comer sola-

-¿Y?-

-¡Ay nada Vegeta!-

Salió de la habitación seguida del príncipe, la peliazul caminaba con total tranquilidad a una de las estanterías en la nave, tomó unos sobres de ahí que dentro contenían una especie de masa dulce que tenía que calentarse pero Bulma abrió la bolsa y se sentó en la mesa junto a Raditz y Nappa.

-¿Como están chicos?-

-Bien supongo-

-Que ánimos tienes Raditz-

-Eso se debe cocinar- Sugirió Nappa

-Lose, pero desde pequeña tengo la costumbre de comerla así-

-¿Porqué?-

Ella levantó los hombros con indiferencia -No lose me gusta su sabor-

Y mientras la conversación se daba en la mesa Vegeta estático permanecía recargado en la pared.

Cuando Vegeta se dió cuenta que ella había terminado de comer le hablo -Bulma- Ella lo volteo a ver -Hay que hablar-

-Si… Chicos los veo en un rato-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez más ambos en la habitación ahora los dos acostados en la cama miraban el techo sin realmente saber qué hacer.

-¿Te hizo algo mi hermano?-

-No, se enojó pero me dijo que tú debes seguir creyendo en mi-

-¿Que me más te dijo?-

-Me preguntó qué había hecho contigo-

Bulma se sentó en la cama para verlo mejor -¿Y que dijiste?-

-Que te folle hasta que me cansé por todos esos días-

Bulma abrió los ojos, el sayayin lo había dicho tan serio que dudo que no fuera mentira.

Vegeta sonrió con burla al ver la expresión de ella.

-Eres un idiota, maldito mono no juegues con eso, dime realmente qué le dijiste-

-Que te embriague hasta decirme todo-

Bulma se quedó un momento en silencio pensando.

Y a Vegeta una duda surgió en el -¿Tienes algo con Zarbon?-

-he… ¿Zarbi?-

-Si, el afeminado verde-

-No… Lo conozco desde pequeña es cómo de mi familia-

-Me pareció lo contrario-

-¿Porqué?-

-El si fue directo y se enfrento a mi cobardemente me buscó después de la plática con Freezer, me golpeó en la cara y me cuestiono que había hecho contigo-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Que habías perdido tu orgullo conmigo-

Bulma lo vio a los ojos esperando que le dijera que una vez más eso era broma, pero las palabras que quería escuchar no llegaban -¿Es encerio?-

-Si-

-¡Eres un maldito imbecil!-

-Hmp-

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? De verdad eres un idiota, Zarbon está todo el día al lado de mi hermano y si le dice algo, ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que nos puede suceder si Freezer se entera de nosotros?-.

-Creo que te iría peor que a mi-

-No te burles, esto es horrible si Freezer se entera me tendrá completamente en sus manos para chantajearme por el resto de mi vida, y a ti… Acabaría contigo no el, papá o CooleR… Estarías muerto y estoy segura que no sería una muerte sin dolor-

-¿Y qué hacemos?-

-Llamaré a Zarbon-

Bulma se acercó a sus pertenencias buscando su scouter pues casi nunca lo llevaba puesto.

Se contactó con Zarbon por suerte no estaba con Freezer.

 _-¿Quién eres?-_ Contestó duro pues no reconoció la procedencia de la llamada.

-Hola Zarbi-

 _-¿Bulma? No reconocí la llamada-_

-Cambie mi scouter tuve un problema con el otro-

 _-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente-_

-Si… ¿Estas con mi hermano?-

 _-No… ¿Que hay entre el mono y tú?-_

Bulma suspiró -Más de lo que me gustaría contarte-

 _-Sabes el problema en el que estás, ese imbécil te forzó, dime lo matare-_

-No Zarbon las cosas se dieron no pude evitarlo…-

 _-No entiendo-_

-Yo tampoco-

 _-¿Sabes lo que te hará tu padre y Cooler si se enteran?-_

-Lose- Pronunció con pena -No le digas nada a Freezer, esto terminará pronto-

 _-Bulma…-_ Zarbon hizo una pausa _-Freezer ya sabe que tienes una relación con Vegeta-_

Bulma abrió los ojos de sorprenda y en su rostro el miedo se reflejó y Vegeta lo noto.

-¿Que?... No… Me asesinara, ay no le dirá a papá-

 _-Calmate, parece que quiere ponerte en sus manos, amenazarte con eso para que le des lo de la vida eterna-_

-Pero Zarbon yo tengo nada, yo no entiendo porqué no confía en mí yo ya te lo dije una vez sí encontraba ese poder se lo daría-

 _-Si y pero también me dijiste que lo usarías primero en ti, el es tu hermano te conoce-_

-Zarbi… No quiero que pase todo lo que me estoy imaginando-

 _-Alejate de Vegeta-_

-Pero-

 _-¿Pero?... No te entiendo, ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo entre ustedes?... Es un saiyayin Bulma y sabes lo que eso en tu familia significa… Luego me entero que estás comprometida con un soldado ¿Cuando diablos sucedió eso?... ¿Qué maldita sea sucedió con la niña que me molestaba en las misiones?-_

-Yo…- Bulma quería disculparse pero no encontró la necesidad de hacerlo -Las cosas sucedieron, no entiendo pero pasaron y ya no puedo salir tan fácil del problema en el que estoy-

 _-Bulma… Freezer envío a Vegeta a sacarte información, sólo se está aprovechando de ti-_

-Lose, desde un principio lo supe, el me lo dijo-

 _-¿El te dijo? "Qué extraño"... ¿Qué harás?_

Bulma guardó silencio un momento tal vez por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer -No lo sé, hablaré con Vegeta-

 _-¿Estas bien?, pero juro que si ese maldito…-_

-Tranquilo Zarbi todo está bien, por el momento… Gracias por todo… Yo debo poner las cosas en orden-

 _-No sé si preocuparme por ti-_

-Todo está bien… Oye por cierto ¿Quién te dijo que estoy comprometida?-

 _-Freezer-_

-Genial ya lo sabe, ya me imagino las ganas que tiene de burlarse de mi-

 _-Ahora está otra de mis preguntas ¿Cómo tú estás comprometida?-_

-Es una larga historia… Papá me encontró en una situación algo comprometedora con Lander confundió todo, se enojó y me obligó a casarme, hablé con él y ahora solo estoy comprometida, pero no sucederá-

Vegeta prestaba más atención a está parte de la plática.

 _-¿Porqué?-_

-No quiero hacerlo…-

 _-Bulma tienes mucho que arreglar conoces a tu hermano hasta que no le des lo que busca no se calmara… Y sobre tu compromiso, creo recordar a ese tal Lander, pero de eso hablamos después-_

-Gracias Zarbi-

 _-Adios Bulma…-_

En cuanto la llamada terminó y Bulma se quitó el scouter del rostro llevó sus manos a su cara…

-El ya lo sabe, lo sabe, cómo fuimos tan idiotas-

Vegeta no sabía qué decir -¿Y porqué no me a asesinado cómo dijiste, o te a delatado?-

Bulma alzó su cabeza, eso era verdad ¿Porqué no lo había hecho?.

Volteo a ver a Vegeta -Solo se me ocurre que busque algo con nosotros juntos, es mi hermano lo conozco sacará Ventaja de todo esto… ¡Si eso es! El te envió conmigo para sacarme información, y quiere que sigas frecuentandome para conseguirla-

-Hmp-

-Vegeta… Esto no está bien-

-Es verdad-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Saquemos ventaja de esto también-

-¿Que?-

-Si el nos quiere juntos porqué desperdiciar la oportunidad seguramente no diría nada hasta que le des la vida eterna… Y para eso pues falta demasiado-

-No lose-

-Ya estás aquí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta se levantó de la cama para dejarla sola en la habitación.

Bulma siguió sentada por varios minutos, después se acostó, cerró lo ojos pensando que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas pasaron aproximadamente hasta que ella salió Raditz y Nappa seguían sentados en la mesa solo esta vez bebiendo y Vegeta se encontraba haciendo abdominales.

-Vegeta, ya decidí que hacer-

-¿Qué?- Habló sin dejar de ejercitarse.

-Voy a jugar el juego de Freezer… Jugaremos pero… Si las cosas se complican te traicionare y no tendré ni un solo remordimiento-

Vegeta paro para verla, se levantó acercándose a ella sonrió cínicamente. -Bien yo un día te asesinare y lo disfrutare-

-Ya veremos-

Vegeta entró a su habitación para asearse y Bulma se sentó junto a los dos Sayayin pidiéndole una copa a Nappa que la sirvió aunque no quería hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

En otro lugar el emperador del universo ya desesperado sin poder contactar a su hermana, entablaba una conversación con su padre.

-No puedo contactarme con Bulma-

 _-Salió-_

-La necesito aquí para que instale mi nueva fuente de energía-

 _-Tu hermana está ocupada-_

-¿Y porqué maldita sea no contesta su scouter?-

 _-Ya no es el mismo tuvo un percance con el otro-_

-Dame el número nuevo-

 _-23-bdj-27-bx… Deja que termine lo que está haciendo, ella irá cuando tenga tiempo-_

-Yo necesito que ella esté aquí ahora-

 _ **-Freezer, Bulma no está para servirte como esclava-**_

-... No… Aunque cuando la recogiste del planeta esa era la razón-

 _-Pero ya no-_

-Bulma te ha hecho devil padre-

 _-... Es verdad pero a valido completamente la pena, y aunque tú no quieras aceptarlo ella también te a cambiado, es importante para ti-_

Freezer permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir o que negar.

-Me contactaré con ella, hablamos después padre-

 _-No la amenaces Freezer, deja que ocupe sus tiempos-_

-Bien-

La llamada terminó y Freezer se dispuso a entablar una nueva llamada al nuevo scouter de su hermana-

Marco varias veces pero no hubo respuesta.

-Maldita sea-

.

.

.

Bulma después su copa y un gran vaso de agua regresó con Vegeta que ya aseado parecía esperaba por ella en la cama.

Bulma sonrió al verlo no pudo evitarlo aún era temprano para ir a dormir pero no para divertirse.

Decidió también darse un baño, se dispuso a tomar ropa pero al buscar en su maleta y al ver su scouter vio las llamadas de un número que conocía bien.

-Vegeta- El se levantó de la cama para verla.

-Freezer me a llamado varias veces, tengo que contactarme con el, no hables…¡Y antes de que digas algo! No es una orden te lo estoy pudiendo es algo que nos conviene a los dos-

Bulma entonces se colocó una vez más el scouter y realizó la llamada, que fue contestada inmediatamente.

-Hola hermanito-

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, le parecía tan estúpido que ella en verdad fuera hermana de Freezer.

 _-¿Porque Maldita sea no contestas?-_

-¡No me grites…! Estaba ocupada y sabes que nunca cargó con el scouter… ¿Qué sucede?-

 _-Te quiero ahora mismo aquí en la estación para que instales mi nueva fuente de energía-_

-Freezer estoy ocupada, y respecto a la antimateria tendrás que esperar tres días-

 _-¡Dije ahora!-_

-Freezer porfavor, estoy haciendo algo importante te prometo que estaré ahí en tres días para iniciar el trabajo-

 _-Aggh… Bulma no estoy jugando te quiero aquí en tres días-_

-Nos vemos pronto hermanito, le avisaré a papá, te quiero mucho, adios-

 _-Hmp-_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se aseguró colgar perfectamente la llamada, y luego volteo a ver a Vegeta.

-Ya oíste sólo estaré tres días-

-Pero irás a la base… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ahí?-

-No lose algunos meses a lo mucho dos, pero ni siquiera lo pienses estar juntos literal a la espalda de mi hermano es peligroso-

-Bulma tu eres la que pone las palabras en mi boca-

Ella sonrió para luego abrazarlo de la cintura -Sabes… Se que te acabas de bañar pero nose… Talvez quieras acompañarme para otro baño… Ya después nos preocupamos-

-Hmp, talvez, suena tentadora la idea-

-No te hagas del rog…- Bulma no terminó cuando Vegeta ya la estaba besando, un beso corto para después subirle la blusa y ayudarla a quitarse el resto de la ropa para entrar a darse un refrescante baño.

* * *

¡Ay estos dos! Veremos cómo les va.

Espero les gustara el capítulo. Gracias por sus visitas y comentarios.

Los quiero y les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Annabelgonzalez92: Gracias por tu comentario, no me llego tu mensaje espero tu si recibieras el mio, por cualquier cosa te contesto por aquí, no tengo un día exacto para publicar, por lo general cada dos tres días, en ocasiones diario solo depende de cuánto tiempo tenga, pero seguro por el momento conmigo hay dos capítulos por semana. Si ocupas algo puedes enviarme un mensaje a mi Twitter el link está en mi biografía. saludos

Maren12: Me rei con tu comentario, creo que si tengo esa costumbre de poner pequeños indicios de lo que va a suceder, jaja pero solo te dire que está historia no es lo que parece, ni convencional, gracias por tus comentarios te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Leslaut: Tienes razón nadie tiene suficiente de Vegeta con solo seis días, ya veremos que tanto los disfrutan, gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo fuera de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

Juliana: Gracias por tu comentario bienvenida a está historia, y sobre el encuentro entre los dos que te digo las cosas se dieron y no pudieron contenerse, jajaja saludos.

Majo29: Hola majito, gracias una vez más por tu comentario y mantenerte al pendiente de está historia, concuerdo Bulma solo se engaña con ella misma pero Vegeta también, son todo un caso ese par. Saludos, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Lourdes13: Amiga gracias por tu comentario, te lo he dicho siempre me alegro el día leyendo tus comentarios, me siento muy feliz de que te tomes el tiempo de seguir mi historia, sobre Bulma jaja es verdad ni ella cree que sea el último encuentro menos con lo que pasó en este capítulo.

Y sobre Zarbon el quiere a Bulma pero no cómo pareja la conoce desde niña, le tiene mucho afecto como una pequeña sobrina, jaja, creo que se entendió más en este capítulo. Vegeta ya tiene las cosas difíciles con Lander y…. Bueno no te digo más pronto se entenderá, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.

Lucía: Tiempo sin agradecerte, pero ya estoy aquí muchas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me siento feliz de saber que esta historia también te agrada, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Los días pasan muy rápido**

Despertó con él aún lado, cuando se dió cuenta que no estaba cerca de él, que a diferencia de las anteriores veces en las cuales el la tenía en sus brazos protegiéndola al despertar. Sintió que necesitaba sentirse reconfortada, el leve contacto cálido con el cuerpo de ese hombre llenaba un vacío en ella, un vacío que no sabía que existía, una vez más lo comparo con Lander, muchas veces había estado con de igual manera en sus brazos, pero no era lo mismo en definitiva era completamente diferente.

Lo vio, la respiración lenta, y el leve movimiento de su pecho le indicaron que estaba en un profundo sueño, ya era de día lo sabía por las luces automáticas que ya se encontraban encendidas con una tenue luz.

Podía ver su espalda, su piel en un tono perfectamente sólido sin ninguna mancha, los músculos marcados y ningún bello que estorbara la dura piel y tal vez lo único que desentonaba eran las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo, unas más grandes que otras, una en particular la más grande naciendo desde el lugar del músculo trapecio en su lado derecho y bajando por casi 15 centímetros en diagonal. Se notaba había sido una herida de muerte, el era fuerte, si ella recibiera una herida a si sería extremadamente difícil que sobreviviera.

Se acercó muy lento casi sin querer moverse, había dormido bien a pesar de que la cama no era muy cómoda, pensó por unos segundos que valía la pena si estaba con el. " _Qué idiota eres Bulma"_

Decidió levantarse, asearse y arreglarse. Quería estar cómoda un vestido a la altura de la rodilla, de corte recto de color rojo oscuro, mangas largas parecía una bata.

Salió de la habitación Nappa sentado en la mesa la vio salir, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, pero ella se comportaba con una naturalidad innata que lo desconcertaba.

-Hola Nappa-

-Hola- Pronunció sin mucho interés.

-Oye…- El sayayin la volteó a ver

-¿Que tan bueno eres para cocinar?-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, no fui clara acaso-

-Yo no cocino en las misiones eso es trabajo de Raditz-

-Raditz he… Me preguntó si sigue dormido-

-¿Acaso tú no sabes cocinar?-

-Claro, es muy simple pero son tareas tan banales que me produce pereza-

Bulma camino a la habitación de Raditz, no tuvo que preguntar cual era lo leyó en la mente de Nappa, tocó la puerta.

Raditz dentro ya despierto se levantó de la cama para abrir sabía que era ella, pues ninguno de sus dos compañeros, se tomaría la molestia de tocar la puerta, abrió.

-Raditz, qué te parece si cocina algo para mi-

-¿Cocinar?-

-Si-

-Te das cuenta que la comida está congelada, lista para comer con sólo calentarla-

-Me estás diciendo tonta, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones sigue mis órdenes saca tus pies de este cuarto y prepara algo que sepa bien-

Raditz frunció el ceño, porque aunque sabía bien quién era ella, no le gustaba seguir órdenes, pero no le quedó de otra que obedecerla.

-Supongo que no puedo objetar-

-Buen Sayayin- Habló Bulma para golpearlo con el puño en el pecho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después Raditz servía la comida para la peculiar invitada en la nave. Ella no dió las gracias, no tenía porqué hacerlo, cómo su padre en casi las primeras palabras que recordaba el le había dicho " _Tu eres superior a cualquiera, todos deben obedecerte"._

Nappa y Raditz serios la miraban comer mientras ella de sus cosas un cuaderno y un lápiz mantenía a su lado, haciendo trazos rectos que ninguno entendía.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Nappa.

Ella tomó agua para después hablar -Se acuerdan de la antimateria, bueno… Tengo que crear las instalaciones para guardarla y crear energía, la estoy dibujando, la construiré en unos días-

-Eres muy inteligente-

-Porsupuesto… Ya es tarde, es raro que Vegeta siga durmiendo ¿Verdad?-

-Si, por lo general ya estaría ejercitando-

Raditz sonrió -Talvez vez lo cansaste demasiado anoche-

-Cuida tus palabras…-

Antes de que siguieran hablando la puerta de la habitación del príncipe se abrió y el salió caminando lentamente, se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Que diablos haces?- Preguntó para la peliazul.

-Dibujo unos planos para lo que te dije de la antimateria-

Vegeta se levantó a tomar una botella de agua.

Cuando volvió a sentarse Bulma aprovechó para resolver una duda que tenía -Les tengo una pregunta a los tres… No leí el reporte de su misión ¿Que es lo que van hacer?-

-Sencillo, aniquilar a todo ser viviente para dejar el planeta listo para su venta-

-Hmp, hace mucho que no hago una misión así me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes-

-¿Dijiste que vendrías?- Cuestiono Raditz.

-Ya no, las cosas no salen cómo me gustaría-

Bulma después de terminar de comer se acostó en el piso para seguir dibujando, un comportamiento muy infantil para Vegeta, pero tan propio en ella.

No podía dejar de verla, en momentos tan concentrada dibujando, arrancando hojas, murmurando, sonriendo con orgullo, luego frustración, en su rostro por todos esos minutos se reflejaron decenas de emociones.

Nappa no prestaba atención, Raditz un poco perdido en la situación su vista se fijó en las blancas piernas que contrastaban con el piso gris de la nave.

Vegeta gruñó al notar de su subordinado.

Y Raditz entendió perfectamente que debía apartar su vista o morir, luego un zumbido para los tres Sayayín llamó su atención, Vegeta se levantó de su asiento fue a su cuarto y regresó con el scouter de ella.

-Bulma contesta está cosa-

-He- Vegeta arrojó el scouter hacía ella. -Es Zarbon-

Bulma contesto -Hola Zarbi-

- _Ahora si hablaremos-_

-No he pensado en que are con Vegeta-

 _-¿Y tu compromiso?-_

Bulma empezó a sentirse incómoda al hablar de ese tema frente a los Sayayin -No me casaré no te preocupes-

- _Pero tu papá te lo impuso_ -

-Dijo que era mi decisión-

 _-¿Qué harás?-_

-No lose, oye… Amm, estoy un poco ocupada, pero en dos días estaré en la base y hablaremos de eso te parece-

 _-¿Vendrás?-_

-Si, tengo asuntos que tratar-

- _Bien pero de está conversación no te salvas-_

-Lose… Adiós Zarbi-

Bulma colgó la llamada, continuó unos minutos con los trazos, hasta que por fin con una sonrisa de orgullo se levantó.

-¡Porfin soy una genio!-

-Presumida- Contesto Vegeta con burla

-Si pero soy tan genial que no importa… Hay que hacer algo me estoy aburriendo-

-No hay nada que hacer-

-¿Y en qué ocupan su tiempo cuando van a misiones?-

-Embriagarnos, entrenar, cualquier cosa-

-Que aburrido…- Se sentó en la mesa junto a ellos, se quedó viendo a Raditz por unos segundos, una mirada fija él lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó sin entender porqué los ojos azules de ella lo miraban tan concentrados.

-Admiras mucho a tu papá-

-He… ¿Entraste a mi mente?-

-Si… Esque estoy aburrida… Hay que jugar algo…-

-No crees que eso es muy infantil- Vegeta hablaba con una tranquilidad que pocas veces Raditz y Nappa veían.

Lo la peliazul ignoro al príncipe.

-Veamos….- Se levantó de la silla inspeccionando la nave, buscando algo en qué ocupar su tiempo. La nave aunque equipada no tenía nada que pudiera considerarse entretenido, rendida volvió a la mesa.

Raditz se dirigió a la peliazul

-¿Cómo se llama tu mascota? Nappa y yo lo olvidamos y tenemos duda-

Nappa asintió con la cabeza pues días antes entre ambos se dió una pequeña discusión, una tonta pelea por no recordar ese dato.

-Suki-

-Te lo dije-

-Hmp- Nappa se cruzó de brazos.

Vegeta un poco fastidiado con la situación habló -¡En esas estupideces pierden el tiempo!-

Nappa tenía muchas ideas con respecto a la situación que en esa nave se daba decidió hablar con Vegeta, en su idioma natal, para que ella no entendiera.

-Ego volo tibi dicere aliquid- (Quiero decirte algo)

-¿Quid?- (Que)

-Et erit quaestio- (Está perra que te estás cogiendo solo te traerá problemas) -Scio optimum meretricis luxuriabantur- (Conozco mejores prostitutas)

Bulma se enojó porque sabía que estaban hablando de ella, y nula palabra podía entender, y cuando una pequeño risa con burla se dibujó en los labios de Nappa fue suficiente que decidió en ese momento aprender a hablar Sayayin, algunos segundo le bastó con ayuda de Raditz y todo se volvió entendible.

-Tu padre se enojara si sabe que te estás involucrando con ella-

-¡Guarda silencio Nappa! No te permitiré opinar sobre esto-

-Es mi deber como tú tutor es decirte lo que al parecer no quieres entender, ella es hija del bastardo de Cold, hermana del imbécil de Freezer, la puta que te estás cojiendo es peligrosa-

Vegeta se enojó por las palabras que Nappa le decía pues era una verdad que había estado ignorando, se enojó más aún cuando él había tenido el atrevimiento de llamarla puta, porque egoístamente el era el único que a su criterio podría insultarla. Estaba por enmendar con un buen golpe el error de su lacayo, pero alguien más le ganó que pocas milésimas de segundo antes, Bulma en un rápido movimiento se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, cayendo está tras de ella, que ya se encontraba arriba de la mesa con una cuchilla entre las manos amenazando a Nappa, que primero sorprendido por no verla llegar, luego en desventaja pues no podía hacerle nada y más arrinconado en la pared.

 **-Maldito imbécil** , **cómo te atreves a insultar a mi papá y a mi hermano en mi presencia, además me llamas puta, ¡Te dejare ciego maldito!-** Bulma acercó peligrosamente la filosa pieza de metal al ojo derecho de Nappa, que ya asustado pensó en aventarla no le costaba trabajo, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Vegeta.

Vegeta por esos segundo se preguntó cómo ella podía reaccionar de esa manera, débilmente ella encontraba la manera de poner en aprietos a hombres mucho más fuertes que ella, pensó ¿De dónde diablos esta vez había sacado ese cuchillo? Esta vez no traía botas, de hecho estaba descalza, por un momento pensó en dejarle sacarle el ojo a Nappa, pero la reacción de este podía lastimarla.

Se levantó y la tomó de la muñeca y mientras hacía esto se dió cuenta de algo importante.

-¿Como diablos entendiste lo que dijimos?-

Bulma bajó de la mesa para pararse frente a Vegeta con los brazos cruzados -¿Cómo te imaginas que aprendí su idioma en unos segundos?-

-Entraste a la mente de uno de ellos-

-Si, idiota cómo se atreven a hablar así de mi familia-

Vegeta sonrió -Yo hago lo que quiero mujer-

Bulma apretó entre sus manos el cuchillo, porque el príncipe era tan genial en momentos y en otros se volvía el ser que más odiaba en el universo.

-¡Me largo! No entiendo porqué estar aquí, imbecil, maldito mono, tu estúpido lacayo me insulta y tú no dices nada-

Bulma guardó su cuchillo bajo la manga de su brazo izquierdo entre dos correas negras.

-Hmp " _Muy astuta para poder esconderlas en sus brazos"_ \- Pensó Vegeta mientras la veía recoger sus dibujos, planos y su scouter para irse a la habitación donde de mala gana tomaba sus cosas que sin cuidado arrojaba a la maleta.

Estaba decidida a irse, se concentró en buscar la energía de su padre, pero cuando fue arrojada a la cama por Vegeta perdió la concentración.

El la tenía agarrada fuertemente de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sostenía sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- **Suéltame** -

-¿A dónde piensas ir?-

 **-Con mi padre, Suéltame maldito infeliz, eres un imbécil dejando a ese otro imbécil insultarme** -

-¿Te molesta que no te defienda?-

Bulma entendió lo vulnerable que se veía al esperar ser ayudada por el, ya no sabía que decir, solo volteó su rostro a un lado, una vez más Vegeta había ganado.

El relajo el agarre que tenía de sus manos, pero sin soltar su cintura, sonrió con burla, para luego muy lentamente acercarse al cuello de ella donde las leves caricias, los lentos y ásperos besos, supo ella más segura aún estaba perdida.

-Te aprovechas de mi, te odio-

Vegeta sonrió -Yo no te estoy forzando a nada, dime que me detenga y lo haré- Siguió trabajando en cuello luego a su pecho.

Bulma entendió la burla de la situación también sonrió -Maldito Sayayin-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado unas horas después de la pequeña pelea y unos cuantos besos y caricias, simplemente se acostaron en la cama, él la tenía entre sus brazos y ambos sin darse cuenta se preguntaban cómo habían llegado a eso.

-Vegeta, te puedo preguntar algo- El no contestó pero no hubo necesidad. -¿Que te sucedió en la espalda? Tienes una cicatriz muy grande desde tu hombro derecho hasta las costillas-

-Esa marca es gracias a tu hermano-

Bulma no esperaba esa respuesta y sabía era tonto no hacerlo. -Cuando entre en la mente de Raditz pude ver un recuerdo, un pensamiento de una muy curiosa capacidad de ustedes y cómo no puedo entrar a tu mente me veo en la necesidad de preguntarte si es verdad-

-¿Que cosa?-

-¿Puedes convertirte en un mono gigante?-

-Si-

-Ya veo " _Dios literal estoy con un animal"-_

El momento de preguntar llegó para Vegeta -¿Qué edad tienes?-

-20, estoy a punto de cumplir 21 ¿Y tú?-

-21-

-Curioso-

-¿Tienes alguna otra capacidad que no conozca?-

Un tirón de sus labios fue la respuesta de Bulma

-¿Miedo?-

-Sabes la respuesta, ¿Tienes o no?-

-Veamos… Mi cuerpo es muy débil, sin embargo puedo dar un golpe, se defenderme… Mis reflejos son muy buenos obligue a mi cuerpo a desarrollarlos... La teletransportación, control mental, control de partículas o elementos y se un poco de alquimia-

-¿Alquimia?-

-Si, solo muy poco, ya sabes puedo transmutar algunas cosas… Por ejemplo puedo convertir una piedra en polvo, o puedo encender fuego, sólo de elementos naturales, la verdad nunca le e encontrado mucho uso, por lo que decidí no gastar mi tiempo aprendiendo técnica en esa práctica-

-Te escuche hablando con Zarbon… ¿Ya no te vas a casar?-

-Pues aún estoy comprometida… Las cosas en mi vida últimamente están muy mal, primero papá me obliga a casarme, ahora solo estoy comprometida, y por alguna razón a papá se le metió la idea de que Lander es bueno para mí… Pero yo no lo quiero como para pasar el resto de mi vida con él… Es mi amigo, solo eso… Papá dijo que yo decidiría cuando casarme-

Vegeta guardó silencio por un momento recriminandose por qué ponía atención a esas cosas.

-Es tu desicion-

-Si, pero me preocupa Lander, talvez el si quiere casarme y no quiero lastimarlo es de las pocas personas que en verdad me importa-

-Hmp-

-¿Tu que harías?... ¿Qué harías si tu padre te comprometiera con una mujer que quieres pero no para pasar el resto de tu vida?-

-Lo que quisiera, a mi nadie me me impondría nada-

-Si pero… Tu padre no es el ser más poderoso del universo-

-Ya me harté de está conversación- Se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándola sola, unas horas después salió y comió, Bulma obligó a Nappa a disculparse de rodillas su atrevimiento, mientras detrás de ella un Vegeta observaba serio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Los dos días pasaron muy rápido o así lo sintieron una vez más la cama en aquella habitación era el lugar para hablar.

-¿Que haremos en la base?-

-Decidimos seguir con este juego, hagámoslo, si Freezer ya lo sabe por qué negarnos-

-No seremos tan obvios me imagino que mi hermano te dará nuevas órdenes respecto a mi-

-Seguramente-

-Estaré ocupada, no me busques yo lo haré si quiero verte-

-No me digas que hacer-

-¡No digas nada esto es algo serio!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio se dió entre ellos, el sonido del sistema de oxígeno era lo único que se escuchaba.

Ella sentada en la orilla de la cama le daba la espalda y el simplemente observaba cómo su cabello azul caía sobre sus hombros.

-Sabes- Bulma lo volteó a ver -Ya no me arrepiento tanto de haberte conocido…- Sonrió -¿Sigues dolido porque te pague?-

-Si sigues hablando te asesinare-

Bulma río dió la vuelta hasta sentarse sobre el Sayayin -No estás de humor he… ¿Cuánto me cobrarías esta vez?... Recuerdas esa nota, fui clara, si era necesario te pagaría el doble, ¿Valdrá la pena?-

Vegeta no dijo nada porque, no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo sonrió con cinismo -La única ramera aquí eres tu… Yo no estoy comprometido-

-No trates de ganar esta vez… No me importa lo que pienses de mi-

El la tomó de la cintura y ella empezó a moverse muy lentamente sobre el, luego bajo a su pecho que descubierto sin ninguna prenda acaricio y beso, las delicadas manos blancas jugaban con los duros y marcados músculos, y Vegeta dejó su orgullo a un lado para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las sensaciones. ¿Cuánto estuvo así? No estaba consciente de ello y no fue que volvió a reaccionar cuando el contacto terminó y ella se levantó, poco después escuchó la puerta siendo abierta rápidamente se levantó ofendido que ella lo excitara y no terminara el trabajo.

La jalo no con fuerza no quería lastimarla, la puerta volvió a cerrarse y ella terminó arrinconada en la pared dándole la espalda.

-Tu juegas con fuego, no me dejaras asi-

-A si… ¿Donde está tu resistencia?- Término más pegada a la pared.

Y el sin descaro alguno acarició las piernas de ella, no suavemente ni de forma lenta, rápidos movimientos como si alguien lo apurara pero sin lastimarla, mientras su entrepierna pegada a ella se movía indicandole lo que venía.

De una caricia a más, y por más que ella quiso dejarlo con las ganas no pudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Segunda noche a su lado esta vez más cansada, se movió en cama algo fastidiada, sintió un poco de frío a un medio dormida pensó el control de la temperatura en la nave estaba mal calibrado. El ya tenía algunas horas levantado, ya se había ejercitado y se disponía a darse un baño, bufo fastidiado cuando la vio a un dormida, noto que tenía frío, tal vez se había extendido al manipular la temperatura de la nave que bajó unos grados mientras hacía ejercicio, acurrucada en la cama con la sábana intentaba encontrar la calidez para su cuerpo.

Pensó no tomarle importancia, se metió a la ducha.

Dejaba que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, que sus músculos descansarán del pesado ejercicio de la mañana. Escucho la puerta detrás de él abrirse, luego ella se acercó por detrás recargándose en su espalda.

-Se te está haciendo costumbre interrumpir mi tiempo de aseo-

-Si no me quieres me iré-

Vegeta sonrió con burla, la tomó de la muñeca y dejaron que el agua corriera por varios minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se vestía, esta vez con la versión de la armadura del ejército de su familia, el traje negro de dos piezas, blusa y shorts, botas blancas y la armadura.

Vegeta había permanecido sentado en la cama.

-Me tengo que ir-

Había convivido tan poco tiempo con ella, pero no importaba ya sabía cuándo mentía o cuando decía verdad. -Creí que estarías tres días aquí-

-Tengo que ir con mi papá primero y preparar unas cosas para mi estancia con Freezer, te veré en unos días, no me busques hasta que yo lo haga-

Se acercó y le dió un corto beso en los labios cargo sus dos maletas y desapareció frente a él -Adiós Ouji-

-Hmp, maldita humana-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma había regresado con su padre, ya estaba enterado de la petición de Freezer para su ayuda.

Había pasado unas horas más con el. Después empaco sus cosas y todo lo necesario para irse.

-Papi, lo más seguro es que tarde con lo de la antimateria-

-Ven a verme seguido, cuando vuelvas iremos a la misión que tenemos pendiente-

Bulma abrazo a su padre.

-Bulma… No hagas enojar a Freezer-

Bulma sonrió tiernamente -Papi yo no molesto a tu hijo, es simplemente que el es muy… Cómo decirlo… Tiene poca tolerancia-

Cold sonrió -Es verdad, pero pórtate bien-

-Claro, nos vemos después, adiós-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El gran emperador del universo contemplaba por el ventanal de su habitación su gran base, soldados trabajando, naves aterrizando y despegando, todo coordinando perfectamente, en su ejército no había lugar para la incompetencia.

Sitio alguien detrás de él -Siempre te he dicho que….-

-Que te diga que me voy a teletransportar… Lo se pero siento que pierdo el tiempo en eso-

Freezer volteó para ver a su hermana -Ven quiero darte algo-

Bulma se extraño completamente por las palabras de uso hermano.

-¿Que?-

-Tengo un regalo para ti-

Bulma abrió los ojos, y Freezer sonrió más -Tu un regalo a mi… ¿Que está sucediendo?-

-Que no puedo darle un regalo a mi querida hermana-

-¿Querida?... Me estás asustando-

-Sígueme-

Caminaron hasta al comedor principal, donde con una copa de vino ambos compartían el tiempo, pero Bulma estaba algo nerviosa, que Freezer se comportará así era muy, muy extraño.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Esto es extraño-

Freezer río para luego tomar de su vino, las puertas del lugar se abrieron y por ellas Zarbon entró cargando una pequeña caja negra. Que entregó a su señor.

-Gracias Zarbon-

Freezer se acercó a Bulma con la caja que acercó hacía ella.

Vio la caja, inofensiva, que podía haber dentro que le hiciera daño… nada ¿Cierto? Freezer no la dañaría ¿Verdad?... Tomó la caja que abrió segura pues pensó no tenía porqué hacerse ideas.

Se sorprendió, en verdad se sorprendió pues dentro de la caja un hermoso collar de color plata con piedras blancas y transparentes de corte princesa y los pequeños cristales formaban distintas formas tan armónicas, era hermoso. Volteó a ver a su hermano.

-Lo hicieron los mejores artesanos del universo, lo mande hacer especialmente para ti, es un regalo por tu próxima boda, me alegraría que lo utilices ese día-

Bulma sintió que había algo detrás de todo, pero las emociones le ganaron, Freezer le había regalado algo muy especial, algo en lo que había invertido tiempo. En ese momento dejó a un lado todas las mentiras y jugadas en su contra de parte de él, de cierta manera lo entendía todos siempre buscan ventaja, dejo la caja sobre la mesa se levantó y abrazó a su hermano.

-Gracias, te quiero, te quiero mucho, te prometo usarlo si me caso-

-Por cierto me gustaría hablar con ese tal Lander…-

-¿Hablar con Lander?-

-Si, debo conocer a mi futuro cuñado-

-¿Es encerio?-

-Por supuesto-

-El está en una misión-

-Bulma eso ya lo se, también sé que puedes contactarte fácilmente con el-

Bulma se sintió nerviosa ¿Que tenía que hablar su hermano con Lander? Minutos después conectaba la llamada con su prometido, al cual momentos antes un mensaje había enviado informándole que se acercara al sistema de comunicación de la nave, para realizar una llamada con la cámara, Freezer también quería verlo.

Lander sin imaginar lo que le esperaba se condujo por la gran nave al cuarto de control donde también estaba el principal sistema de comunicación.

Espero la llamada de su prometida.

La llamada entró y la pantalla se encendió, Lander sonrió al ver a la mujer que amaba en la pantalla, pues tenía tiempo sin verla.

 _-Preciosa me da gusto verte_ -

-Hola Lander-

- _Dime mi amor que ha sucedido-_

-Pues…-

Una tercera voz y alguien más apareció en la pantalla y Lander sabía bien quién era el.

-Con que tú eres Lander… Si ya te recuerdo-

- _Se..señor Freezer_ \- Reverencio ante la imagen de el.

Volteó a ver a su hermana -Según recuerdo en una de nuestras últimas pláticas este es el soldado con el que te escapadas a Baseian-

-Si…- Pronunció con pena Bulma aún no entendía las intenciones de su hermano.

Freezer retomó su vista al futuro integrante de su familia -Soldado Lander, tu y yo hablaremos seriamente de las intenciones que tienes con mi hermana-

Ambos prometidos se sorprendieron, y Lander supo una larga e intimidante plática le esperaba.

* * *

¡Un capítulo más! Gracias por leer, les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.

Nos leemos pronto


	25. Chapter 25

**Lo difícil de ser tu hermana**

Freezer analizaba a su futuro cuñado y esté permanecía serio sin saber qué hacer, pocas veces había tratado con el y detrás Bulma tampoco sé miraba segura de lo que ahí estaba sucediendo.

-Sabes… Solo hace días que me enteré de que mi hermanita se va a casar-

-Señor yo…-

-¡Silencio! Deja que termine-

Lander tragó saliva estaba asustado y eso que estaban en una llamada.

-No te creo suficiente para Bulma, un insignificante soldado elite, pero insignificante al final-

-¡Freezer!- Reclamó Bulma que permanecía detrás de él -No tienes por qué insultarlo-

-Sal de aquí Bulma, quiero hablar de manera más personal con Lander-

-Pero… Yo puedo escuchar el va a ser mi esposo- Freezer al estar viendo a Bulma no pudo ver la sonrisa que en los labios de Lander se dibujó y Bulma el verlo solo pensó " _Qué idiota soy"._

-Dije que salgas-

-Pero..-

-¡Bulma!-

-Está bien…- Salió de la habitación junto a Zarbon, estaba nerviosa, preguntándose ¿Qué tramaba Freezer?

Lander también estaba nervioso porque aunque en una llamada estuvieran con paranoia podía sentir la gran fuerza de su futuro cuñado.

-Dime Lander… ¿Que intensión es tienes con mi hermana?-

-Señor yo… Yo…-

-¿Tú que?-

-La conozco hace ya varios años, la quiero, la protegeré de cualquier cosa y quiero hacerla feliz por el resto de mi vida-

 _"_ _Repugnante_ " -¿Y debo confiar en ti?-

-Por supuesto señor, quiero a Bulma jamás haría algo en su contra…Y estoy dispuesto a vivir mi vida cada día con la finalidad de hacerla feliz. Mi familia le es leal a la suya, jamás haría algo que la dañara-

-Bien… Seré sincero contigo eres muy poco para ella, pero si te quiere yo no puedo hacer mucho, te advertiré algo que me imagino mi padre ya te dijo… Si mi hermana sale lastimada de todo esto tu vida terminará de la manera más dolorosa que puedas imaginarte, tu sufrimiento yo me encargaría que fuera eterno, si Bulma llega a derramar una sola lágrima por ti juro que de ti ni polvo quedará y no solo a ti sino también tu familia-

-Se..señor Freezer no dude de eso yo juro por mi vida jamás lastimar a Bulma-

-Te recomiendo no jures cosas que no puedes cumplir, ocurren muchas cosas…- Hablo con un tono cruel tanto para asustar a Lander -Estás advertido, tienes mi aprobación para con mi hermana, aunque ella será quien lo decida-

-Gracias señor- Reverenciٔó.

-Por cierto soldado Lander, me comentaron que vas al planeta Drako-

-Si-

-Te recomiendo tengas cuidado… Ya te advertí que no quiero ver a mi hermana llorando-

-Haré mi trabajo cómo soldados señor, agradezco su aprobación-

-Bien… Prepárate yo solo soy una parte de lo que te espera- Sonrió -Aun tienes que hablar con Cooler-

-Señor yo haré cualquier cosa por Bulma-

-Eso espero, nos veremos después Lander…-

El soldado de ojos violeta una vez más reverenció.

Freezer se alejó de la pantalla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras fuera -Bulma- Zarbon intento llamar la atención de la peliazul.

-¿Que?-

-Tenemos que hablar-

-No es el momento… ¿Qué diablos está diciéndole?-

Se recargo en la puerta tratando de escuchar.

-Bulma-

Ella se alejó de la puerta un poco enojada -¡Cállate! Que no ves que intento escuchar- Pero mientras la peliazul le reclamaba a Zarbon Freezer sigilosamente salía de la habitación para posarse tras su hermana.

-¿Que no entiendes? Seguramente lo está amenazando, ¡Tengo que escuchar así que guarda silencio!-

Pero al dar la vuelta se asustó al ver a su hermano ¿En qué momento había llegado?

Tanta su sorpresa que al girar perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada.

-Auchh, ¡Freezer no hagas eso!-

Freezer dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa con burla

-Pretendías escuchar una conversación privada, eso es muy bajo-

-Hmp- Zarbon le dió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella algo ofendida no aceptó la ayuda se levantó sola. -¿Qué le dijiste a Lander?... Lo amenazaste verdad… ¡Ahora me va a odiar!… El es mi mejor amigo y ahora seguramente ni siquiera querrá verme, ¡Se alejara de mi!-

-¡Cállate! Me desespera tu tono de voz tan agudo… Si tienes duda ve y pregúntale, el sigue en llamada-

Bulma se cruzó de brazos para entrar a la habitación cerrando las puertas tras de ella.

-¿Soldado Zarbon las fuerzas especiales ya llegaron?-

-Si señor-

-Diles que se presenten ante mí y cuando Bulma termine mándala conmigo-

-Yo me encargaré-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya la peliazul dentro una vez más hablaba con Lander.

-¿Que te dijo?... ¿Te amenazó?...-

Lander sonrió -Solo me preguntó qué intenciones tengo contigo-

-¿I..intenciones?... ¿Enserio?... ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Pues la verdad, que te quiero, que me siento muy feliz y agradecido que tu papá me dé la oportunidad de estar a tu lado… Que te cuidare y protegeré por el resto de mi vida, que eres lo mejor que me e topado en el camino… Y bueno muchas más cosas-

Bulma estaba sorprendida -¿De verdad sientes y estás dispuesto a hacer todo eso por mi?-

-Por supuesto… ¿Sucede algo?-

-No… No… Esque estoy algo sorprendida de que Freezer quisiera hablar contigo-

-¿Todo está bien?-

-Supongo… ¿Que tal tu misión?- La peliazul se sintió incómoda por la plática que prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Pues… Esto se está haciendo un muy largo viaje a un no llegamos y aun falta tiempo-

-...Te quiero Lander hablamos después, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, permaneceré un tiempo aquí en la base de Freezer-

-Te amo preciosa, me dio gusto hablar contigo-

-A mi tambien… Adios-

Bulma se acercó a terminar la conversación y Zarbon que ya había entrado le hablo -No me agrada el para ti-

-Creo que a nadie le cae bien Lander… Bueno papá ya se va haciendo a la idea, pero para serte sincera yo no quiero casarme, no ahora-

-Pero tu padre…-

-Lose, pero también dijo que yo decidiría cuando-

-Y cuando será eso… ¿Cuando dejes de follar con el Sayayin?-.

-!Callate Zarbon! No hables de algo que no conoces-

-¡Entonces explícame!-

-No es el momento-

-Si lo es-

-Bien, lo diré rápido y no harás más preguntas… Conocí a Vegeta hace unos meses en Baseian ocurrieron cosas, el imbécil me confundió con una prostituta y me ofreció pagarme…-

Zarbon tenía la intención de interrumpir, pero Bulma no lo dejó.

-Yo me enoje bastante quería jugarle una mala pasada y bueno no se que paso al final terminamos juntos en la cama, en la mañana cuando desperté me enoje conmigo misma fue la mayor estupidez de mi vida, pero era mi turno de humillarlo, deje un puño de dinero sobre la mesa de la habitación con una nota donde le di a entender que había sido una buena compañía en la cama y que le dejaba su pago por sus servicios… Yo jamás pensé que lo volvería a ver, pero para mi mala suerte días después llegué aquí y me lo encontré … Ya sabes esa parte… Ocurrieron cosas Freezer lo envió conmigo, el me dijo todo y bueno fuimos a una misión no encontramos nada… Convivimos si sabes a lo que me refiero… Pero ya no más, estaré un tiempo aquí y la idea es no verlo, no toparme con el, espero Freezer lo mandé a misiones- Bulma no estaba segura de sus últimas palabras sentía que debía alejarse de Vegeta, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

…

-Te das cuenta toda la sarta de estupideces que acabas de decirme-

-Lose, pero así ocurrieron las cosas y ya no puedo cambiarlas… Solo me preocupa que hará Freezer al respecto-

-No entiendo los planes de Freezer, lo que sí te puedo decir es que poco le importó que te estuvieras metiendo con el Sayayin-

-Lo usará en mi contra pero nose para que-

-Dale lo que quiere y te aseguro que se calmará-

-¡No tengo la vida eterna Zarbon! ¡No tengo nada!-

-Pues consíguelo, espero que cumplas y te alejes del Sayayin, toma enserio tu compromiso Bulma-

-¡Dijiste que él no era bueno para mi!-

-Es mil veces mejor que un Sayayin… Freezer solicita tu presencia-

-Hmp…- Camino a la puerta, pero se detuvo -Zarbi… No te enojes conmigo, yo… Solo ocurrio, cuando menos me di cuenta ya era muy tarde... Todos en la vida cometemos estupideces-

Zarbon se acercó a ella -Estás metida en muchos problemas arréglalos y no los repitas-

-Está bien-

Bulma salió para ver qué era lo que quería su hermano cuando entró se sorprendió de ver a las fuerzas especiales.

-Hola chicos-

-Bulma, tiempo sin vernos-

Freezer volteó a ver a su hermana -Parten a misión en una hora prepárate-.

-Misión ¿A dónde?-

-Iras por más antimateria-

-¿Que?... No hay necesidad de que yo vaya…-

-Iras por qué yo te lo estoy diciendo-

-Hmp, no quiero-

-Entonces papá se enterará de que tú prometido era aquel de tus escapadas furtivas a Baseian-

-¡No te atreverias!-

-Si, además tengo algo mejor que decirle a papá que eso-

-Habla claro Freezer-

-Todo a su tiempo-

-¡No te atrevas a amenazarme!-

-¿O que harás…? -

-Jamás te haría algo, más bien no te daría algo- Bulma de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras

Freezer se acercó a su hermana… -Empezamos muy bien el día para que lo arruines, cumple, súbete a la nave, trae la antimateria y construye mi nueva fuente de energía-

-No tengo opción-

-Exacto-

Bulma sonrió conocía la manera de sacar de quicio a Freezer, se lanzó a abrazarlo y un tierno beso le dió en la mejilla -Lo haré porque te quiero- Bulma sabía que Freezer estaba a nada de explotar por su comportamiento infantil -Gracias por todo, ya Lander me dijo lo que le preguntaste, gracias por preocuparte-

-Agg, Aléjate o te partiré el cuello-

-Yo también te quiero-

Las fuerzas especiales ignoraban la situación, asustados por la reacción de Freezer, sabían en su posición cuando no ver ni escuchar, mucho menos hablar.

Freezer alejó a Bulma no con una excesiva fuerza, pero si más de lo normal, y Bulma ahora sí estaba enojada el candelabro que colgaba arriba de ellos se empezó a mover, las copas de vino y botellas que se acomodaban sobre una cómoda en la pared tintineaban a casi caerse.

A Freezer no le sorprendió la reacción de su hermana, la peliazul volteó a ver a las fuerzas especiales.

- **Salgan de aquí** \- Pronunció muy fría, en tono fuerte y ellos no esperaron la aprobación de su señor salieron casi corriendo.

Ya ambos hermanos solos se permitirían hablar con más calma.

-¿Porqué me haces esto Freezer?-

-¿Que cosa?-

-¡Todo…! No te entiendo en momentos me tratas como si en verdad me quisieras, hablaste con Lander preguntando sus intenciones conmigo, me regalas ese collar, me abrazas, **¡Tu solamente me has abrazado dos veces en toda mi vida… Dos!-**

Freezer se preguntó cómo recordaba cuántas veces le había mostrado cariño, él solo recordaba la de la mañana.

-¡Después me amenazas con contarle a papá todo…!- Ella no especificó qué era ese todo, pues se suponía que ella no sabía de los conocimientos que Freezer tenia con respecto a lo que había entre Vegeta y ella.

- **Tu me amenazas porqué piensas que yo escondo algo, piensas en tu paranoia que yo tengo ya en mis manos la vida eterna… Pero no la tengo… ¡No la tengo!-** Sus ojos ya empezaban a ponerse llorosos -No entiendo porqué no confías en mí, yo jamás te ocultaría nada-

Freezer también empezó a enojarse -De cierta manera pienso tienes razón, te conozco Bulma tu tomarías ventaja de la situación-

 **-¡Tu también…! Somos así, pero yo jamás, jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarte** … **Siempre toda mi vida desde los 8 años me he dedicado a seguir tu búsqueda y no e encontrado nada… ¿Sabes para qué eran mis salidas a Baseian…?... Para buscar información siempre en Baseian hay idiotas de todos los planetas, varias veces logré indicios encontrar, pero nunca nunca han resultado ciertos…-** Bulma ya estaba llorando y Freezer se sintió extraño nunca realmente nunca la había visto llorar.

 **-¡Es horrible buscar algo que cada día se vuelve más lejano! No puedo cumplir lo único que te he prometido, y siento hasta que no te de la vida eterna siento que tú nunca me vas a querer… ¡Nunca seré lo suficiente para ser tu hermana…!** Siempre te decepciono-

Freezer serio hasta el momento no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir lo que por Bulma sentía, frunció los rasgos mientras la veía llorar, algunos recuerdos con ella a su mente llegaron.

 _Flashback:_

 _Tenía unas horas de haber llegado con su padre, fastidiado compartía la mesa con su progenitor y la reciente agregada a la familia, la pequeña Bulma de 7 años._

 _-Freezer- La mocosa le había hablado y al no le quedó de otra que prestarle atención -Papá me dijo que trajiste a unos prisioneros en tu nave-_

 _-Si-_

 _-¿Ya no los necesitas?-_

 _-No-_

 _-¿Me los puedes dar?-_

 _Freezer se sintió interesado en que motivó tenía su hermana para pedirle unos prisioneros -¿Para que?-_

 _-Para jugar con suki-_

 _-¿Quién diablos es Suki?-_

 _-Mi mascota-_

 _Freezer se sintió interesado por qué haría su hermana más cuando en los labios de su padre una sonrisa se dibujaba._

 _-Bien-_

 _La pequeña bajó de su silla de un brinco acomodando su vestido. -Si quieres puedes jugar conmigo-_

 _Freezer estaba por contestar pero antes que lo hiciera su padre lo interrumpió -Ve con ella-_

 _-Yo no he aceptado nada-_

 _-¡Dije que vayas con ella!-_

 _Freezer fastidiado se levantó para seguir a su hermana, un rato después era presente de cómo su pequeña hermana jugaba con su mascota que sorprendido había conocido, la niña se divertía mientras su mascota desmembrada los cuerpos de los prisioneros y cuando terminaron todos muertos Bulma se acercó a Freezer -Si quieres también puede ser tu mascota-_

 _Freezer serio agachó un poco la cabeza que enseguida levantó -Es tu mascota a mí no me interesa- Se fue de ahí dejando a su hermana que siguió jugando._

Entre ese y más recuerdos llegaron, los efusivos abrazos, las pequeñas travesuras, su mente manipuladora… Recordó muchas veces la ventaja siempre la tenía ella, sus juegos tan infantiles en los ella siempre le insistía participar… Todas aquellas veces que con su mala costumbre se quedaba dormida y él la llevaba a su cama.

Se concentró una vez más en la realidad, ella callada frente a el paro de llorar pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

No le gusto verla de esa manera y pensó talvez Bulma no había hecho débil a su padre si no a él también, pero luego la pregunta de qué era más importante ella o sus intereses… Después pensaría en eso.

Se acercó a ella y la rodeo -Jamás te había visto llorar-

-Es tu culpa me haces rabiar-

-¿Por qué recuerdas precisamente que dos veces te he abrazado?

-No lose-

Se detuvo frente a ella -Eres un fastidio en mi vida, un fastidio que me he visto en la necesidad de soportar… Pero creo que, en ti, sé que no me escondes nada, te agradezco que todo esté tiempo buscarás la vida eterna…-

Bulma estaba sorprendida -¿Hablas enserio…?-

-Tres veces-

-¿Tres veces que?-

Freezer la acercó a sus brazos brindándole un abrazo -Tres veces te he abrazado- Bulma también lo abrazó.

-Perdón por no darte lo que quieres-

-Quiero mi nueva fuente de energía, por el momento solo enfócate en eso-

-Te lo prometo-

Freezer soltó su abrazo, pero ella continuó, Freezer no era paciente y estaba jugando mucho al haberla abrazado.

-Bulma ya suéltame-

Se alejó -Freezer te puedo preguntar algo-

-¿Que?-

-¿Tu me quieres?-.

… Freezer le dió la espalda y Bulma supo no recibiría una respuesta de él se alejó con la intención de salir, pero las palabras la sorprendieron -He aprendidó a considerarte de la familia-

Tal vez no eran las palabras que esperaba, pero supo era lo mejor que de parte de su hermano conseguiría, porque, aunque las palabras fueran indiferentes, duras y sin responder realmente a su pregunta supo descifrarlas para entender que Freezer realmente le tenía cariño.

Una vez más lo abrazó -¡Te quiero mucho Freezer! Te prometo tendrás la mejor fuente de energía y cuando termine eso prometo seguir buscando la vida eterna y no descansaré hasta encontrarla-

-Ya lárgate-

-Adiós, te quiero-

Bulma salió y cuando las puertas se cerraron Freezer bufo con fastidio Bulma siempre desde su llegada se había convertido en un obstáculo en sus planes un obstáculo que cada día era más difícil de enfrentar.

Bulma en cuanto salió unos pasillos lejos se encontró con las fuerzas especiales.

-Muevanse idiotas ya oyeron a mi hermano tenemos misión, preparen la nave y tú Ginyo ven conmigo necesito alguien que cargue mis cosas-

Y las fuerzas especiales resignados siguieron las órdenes sabían una misión con Bulma nunca era fácil.

Unos minutos después con la nave y los instrumentos necesarios listos partieron al planeta Sicus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freezer después de todo el alboroto con su pequeña hermana y un tiempo después de que ella partiera llamó a Zarbon

-Soldado Zarbon cuando la misión de los Sayayin llegue quiero a Vegeta en mi presencia en cuando toque Tierra-

-Si señor, yo me encargo… Me gustaría preguntarle si le dará nuevas órdenes con respecto a Bulma-

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, pero viendo que tanto Bulma te interesa te lo diré... Ahora estoy seguro que Bulma no me esconde nada… Me encargaré que ese mono no se vuelva acercar a mi hermana por lo menos hasta que decida qué hacer con ella-

-Entiendo señor-

Zarbon salió aliviado de que Freezer ya no utilizará a Bulma, pero le preocupaba que tan dispuestos ambos estaban de alejarse rogaba a los dioses en los que creía que Bulma hablara en serio y se alejara de Vegeta.

* * *

Ay Bulma todo lo hace por sentirse querida, todo lo que hay detrás de los sentimientos de Freezer con respecto a Bulma son difíciles, parece en momentos la odia y después se arrepiente…

Gracias por leer, les mando saludos y un fuerte abrazo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Señales de algo más que una atracción**

El viaje hacía Sikus a dos días de llegar y la peliazul aunque no quisiera no podía sacar a Vegeta de su mente.

Pero lo reprimía, en verdad lo reprimía porque sabía eso tal y como a Zarbon le había dicho ya no sucedería, ya no debía suceder.

No era fácil olvidar de un momento para otro todo lo sucedido porque aunque el tiempo que tenía conociéndolo fuera poco y los encuentros también habían ocupado un lugar especial en ella que se negaba a reconocer. Es curioso que dos mentes piensen igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La misión para los Sayayin había concluido, normal, dos días bastaron para el planeta dejar sin una vida en pie, durante este tiempo desde que Bulma se había ido Vegeta involuntariamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y esto cómo en anteriores ocasiones lo hacía enojar.

-Maldita humana- Los Sayayin seres duros pocas veces ponían atención en lo que sentían y Vegeta tal vez la máxima expresión de ello, nada le agradaba, poco era tolerable para el y Bulma tenía todas aquellas características para en ese grupo especial estar.

Esperaba sin mucho que hacer a sus dos lacayos encargándose de la preparación de la nave para partir.

-Todo listo Vegeta- Pronunció Nappa desde atrás

El no dijo nada, subieron a la nave para el viaje de tres días de regreso poder surcar.

Miraba sin mucho interés el gran universo, color negro por todos lados y luces que en ocasiones se veían de distintos colores, tal vez estrellas o planetas, " _Que hago perdiendo el tiempo"_ Por lo general para las misiones las naves individuales eran eran la elección perfecta, mucho más rápidas pero en este viaje una nave tripulada había sido la elección pues ella podría encontrarlos.

Se sentía un poco confundido respecto a ella, porqué actuaba de una manera tan… Tan ella, no encontraba palabras para describirla, sabía la estancia en la base sería muy entretenida, y peligrosa, talvez lo que más su atención ocupaba porqué aunque Freezer le hubiera ordenado estar con ella, algo le decía que eso pronto terminaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días lentos habían pasado, pero por fin la nave se encontraba aterrizando, con total normalidad el protocolo por los trabajadores del hangar fue seguido, revisar la nave, la despresurización que era requerida por la atmósfera anterior que la nave había ocupado, y Vegeta en pocos minutos en la rutina de misiones se encontraba en camino para informar de todo a Freezer.

Escuchaba atento, y observaba más de lo necesario, la buscaba, pero nada fuera de lo común veía, incluso tomó el camino largo pasando inesperadamente por el área de investigación y laboratorio, pero ni rastro de ella.

-Vegeta Freezer nos espera-

-Ya lose Raditz guarda silencio " _Estúpido tercera clase"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta frente a Freezer como tantas veces, un paso más atrás Nappa y Raditz con los nervios comunes de estar en presencia de Freezer.

Zarbon estaba a su lado derecho y Dodoria del izquierdo, Vegeta notó la mirada de odio que Zarbon le daba más de lo común y sabía porqué.

-¿Que sucedió en el planeta Príncipe Vegeta?-

-No quedó rastro de vida está listo para su venta-

-Bien- Se quedó observando al príncipe que para nada se inmuto, a diferencia de los otros dos Sayayin que se notaba querían salir corriendo de ahí. -Ustedes dos salgan- Nappa y Raditz no tuvieron que escuchar dos veces eso para salir de ahí.

El silencio era muy duro y parecía el sonido de la cola de Freezer arrastrando por el liso piso era lo único que permitía el ruido captar.

-Príncipe Vegeta… Cambie de planes no te quiero ver de nuevo cerca de mi hermana-

Vegeta sabía que todo estaba transcurriendo muy bien, algo malo tenía que pasar, él nunca tenía las cosas fáciles. Fingió desinterés, sabía Freezer nada le explicaría las razones.

-¿Ya no obtendré información de lo que busca?-

-No me interesa que lo entiendas- Freezer tomó un tono duro que no usaba con tanta regularidad, por lo general su tono era insensible y calmado, afeminado para Vegeta.

-No te quiero ver cerca de mi hermana y si eso llega a suceder... Despídete de tu vida-

Vegeta quiso decir algo que reprimió, pero fue muy tarde que Freezer ya lo tenía en el piso su pie, esa grotesca extremidad de tres dedos se mantenía sobre su cabeza obligándolo a incarse y mantenerse así.

-Estas advertido Vegeta te quiero lejos de ella-

La presión sobre su cuello y cabeza terminó, con pesadez se levantó y salió de ahí claramente enojado, lo que hizo enfurecer más a Freezer, sin embargo lo dejó pasar, Vegeta para nada le agradaba y entre más maneras encontrará de molestarlo era mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enojado, era poco para describirlo. El maldito emperador siempre por encima de él con el descaro suficiente para humillarlo, odiaba con toda su alma no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con su miserable vida.

El lugar para desquitarse fue su sala de entrenamiento que después de ese día ya no pudo utilizar pues quedó completamente dañada, al menos 6 vueltas del planeta para que los científicos pudieran reconstruirla, reviso una vez más su scouter cerciorándose que no tuviera una misión, pero una vez más ningún mensaje se lo indicaba, ya dos días habían pasado y ahora sí seguro estaba ella no se encontraba en el planeta, podía comunicarse a través de su scouter, pero no caería tan bajo cómo para preguntar por ella.

Por el momento su entrenamiento y el de sus compañeros se llevaba a cabo en una de las salas comunes, tomaban un descanso.

Nappa desde hace días había notado el malhumorado comportamiento de su príncipe, desde la llegaba a la base.

-Hable con tu padre…-

-¿Y?-

-Quiere hablar contigo, el tiempo pronto se cumplirá y podrás regresar a tomar el reino- Vegeta entonces recordó lo pactado hace años, le serviría a Freezer hasta los 23 años, con la excusa de hacerlo un buen gobernante aunque la realidad todos sabían que Freezer lo quería mantener controlado, faltaba poco más de un año para el tiempo establecido cumplirse y el regresaría a tomar el reino.

Vegeta sabía que años atrás Freezer había perdido el interés de doblegarlo porqué por más tortura misiones y golpes él nunca se arrodilló ante él, se enojó al recordar que también el desinterés de Freezer se había logrado pues Vegeta cómo se suponía nunca llegó a sobrepasar su fuerza, él no era rival para el emperador.

-Tu padre quiere tratar unos asuntos contigo respecto a tomar el reino-

-No tengo interés, cuando llegue el día me preocuparé-

-Tu padre insiste, necesitas una mujer para prometer el reino-

-Hmp… " _Qué estupidez"-_ La idea le desagradaba completamente a Vegeta, él tomaría el reino sin compromiso y mataría a todo aquel que se opusiera, pues las costumbres Sayayin dictaban que el rey en turno una mujer debía tener para el heredero engendrar. -No me interesa, no tendré a una Sayayin a mi lado-

Nappa entendió diferentes las palabras de Vegeta que su mente se enfocó en la peliazul.

-Tu padre jamás la aceptará y ella jamás podría vencer al Jörmundgander-

Vegeta se enojó por el comentario de su tutor pues él dijo algo que él pensó pero reprimió.

-¡ **Silencio**! No te permito opinar de mi vida, vuelve a cuestionarme y acabaré con tu vida-

Nappa se asustó Vegeta no era fácil de tratar

-Pe-perdón-

Vegeta salió molesto sin realmente nada que hacer, camino de regreso a su habitación, por el pasillo a quien se encontraba rápidamente se retiraba, era bien sabido su mal carácter y agresividad, sólo los más fuertes ahí, los que lo superaban en fuerza se atrevían a enfrentarlo y estos eran pocos.

Una fuerte energía tras él, luego a su lado y golpeándolo levemente dos pasaron muy rápido, uno que por su vestimenta reconocía bien el jefe de médicos en el planeta, al que en varias ocasiones se había visto en la necesidad de convivir por la gravedad de sus heridas… Malaka, soldado de piel verde oscuro, cabello rojo y su complexión baja con rasgos faciales como los de las razas de reptiles. Cuando estaba por reclamar y volar tras de él fue detenido por otro soldado este uno de los pocos que podía enfrentarse a Vegeta… Cui, alto de piel escamosa morada y en partes lila, anfibio y más fuerte que Vegeta.

-No es el momento mono, Freezer necesita a Malaka-

Vegeta en alguna otra ocasión hubiera mantenido una pelea pero no dijo nada, le pareció extraño que Freezer requiriera los conocimientos de Malaka, algo médico debía ser y sabía no era directamente con Freezer, y cuando se dió cuenta Cui ya no estaba, que era tan importante para requerir a Malaka que solo se ocupaba de los asuntos importantes de Freezer, y Cui dejará sus deberes para atender a alguien, medito un momento.

-Bulma-

Retomo su camino, esta vez con la intención de pasar por el área médica, no pudo ver nada solo fuera Dodoria resguardaba la puerta, paso como si nada, no le preguntaría, lo que fuera lo averiguaría después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La misión en el planeta Sikus para nada había resultado como Bulma esperaba, el viaje con las fuerzas especiales común, nada diferente a las demás ocasiones que había compartido con ellos, llegaron al planeta y Bulma a diferencia de la ocasión anterior esperaba ser bien recibida como lo que era una princesa, más con todo lo que había hecho la última vez que había estado ahí.

Pero al bajar de la nave curiosamente y como la vez anterior nadie esperaba, nadie estaba ahí para recibirla.

-Estos idiotas se siguen creyendo más que nosotros-

Las fuerzas especiales ya sabían a lo que a la peliazul se refería ya les había contado lo que en ese planeta sucedía.

-Hoy nos encargaremos de que realmente aprendan a tener miedo- Pronunció el capitán.

-¿Creen que sea una emboscada? Tiene todas las características para eso- Cuestionó Burter.

-No- Bulma camino frente a ellos -Serián muy imbéciles para cuestionar a Free…-

-Ahhh-

Bulma no termino de hablar cuando ya su nombre habían gritado, y Ginyo ya la tenía entre sus brazos y varios ataques de energía ya cubrían el espacio.

- **Ahhhhh** \- Un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, tanto que no supo donde era la herida, Ginyo la colocó en el suelo con el mayor cuidado que podía, los demás ya se estaban encargando de acabar con los que atacaban.

Bulma apretó los dientes lo más que podía para no gritar.

-Malditos- Pronunció con mucha dificultad.

-Esto es grave, si no tratas esto acabará contigo, estás perdiendo mucha sangre-

Bulma poca atención puso en las palabras de Ginyo pues trataba de calmarse para su mente controlar y bloquear las sensaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, le costó trabajo más de lo normal.

-Bulma...Bulma-

Ginyo hablaba preocupado parecía ella estaba perdida.

-¡Callate imbecil trato de concentrarme!-

Por fin lo logró y fue que se dió valor para tratar de levantarse y ver que tan grave era su herida, el ardor ya no existía, el dolor tampoco estaba presente solo adormecido su cuerpo era lo poco que podía sentir, se asustó jamás había visto tanta sangre, bueno sangre que le perteneciera, no sabía si la herida era grande o pequeño la tela desgarrada de su traje y la sangre no permitían ver.

-Bulma, regresa con Freezer si sigues perdiendo sangre morirás-

Estaba distraída viendo la herida, pero sabía que no podía seguir perdiendo sangre, su débil cuerpo poco podía soportar, apretó su costado izquierdo con ayuda de su mano tratando de contener la sangre -Ginyo controlarlos, ellos tiene muchos asuntos pendientes con Freezer- Empezaba a sentirse débil, no podía evitar no sentir eso, más sus movimientos y sentir perder la conciencia

-Déjame al rey yo me encargaré de él-

Bulma se concentró en su hermano y desapareció ante los ojos de Ginyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freezer sin ninguna preocupación órdenes para una misión le daba a uno de sus soldados elite Cui acompañado de su escuadrón. Freezer sintió esa sensación que en varias ocasiones ya había sentido, antes de voltear vio la sorpresa dibujada en los rostros de sus soldados, fue que escucho algo caer tras él y cuando volteó se sorprendió de lo que vio, su hermana notoriamente herida, perdiendo bastante sangre.

No perdió el tiempo.

 **-¡Lleven a Malaka al área médica ahora**!-

Cui se apresuró, rápidamente salió volando en busca del principal médico del planeta y Freezer de igual manera apresurado tomó a su hermana entre sus brazos para llevarla a que fuera atendida.

Los dos soldados restantes se encargaron de informar a Dodoria y Zarbon.

Minutos después Bulma estaba siendo atendida por la herida que mantenía en su cuerpo ya no estaba consciente, la laceración había sido profunda, había dañado órganos vitales y había perdido bastante sangre.

Pasaron algunas horas para qué Malaka pudiera controlar la hemorragia, no podía aplicar los medicamentos de curación y regeneración si ella seguía perdiendo sangre.

Freezer se mantuvo todo el momento al lado de su hermana, Dodoria el encargado de resguardar la puerta y Zarbon dentro también la acompañaba.

Malaka que conocía quién era Bulma ya la había tratado con anterioridad y sabía lo débil que era su cuerpo y la herida que presentaba era de gravedad, la cirugía no fue fácil… Varias de sus costillas habían sido estrelladas, dañadas, su estómago y parte de sus intestinos presentaban mucho daño, además de la pérdida de sangre.

Unas horas después ya Bulma siendo estabilizada, aunque había sido grave ya estaba siendo atendida por los medicamentos de regeneración que le permitirían a sus órganos curarse al igual que sus huesos.

-¿Cómo está?- Pregunto Freezer

Las heridas no eran tan graves pero en el débil cuerpo de la señorita Bulma causaron bastante riesgo, por el momento ya está estable y sólo se necesita que los medicamentos de regeneración hagan efecto, primero curaran sus órganos, los huesos y después la piel externa necesita mantenerse unos días en reposo cálculo que sólo serán dos días-

-Bien-

Malaka salió de la habitación dejando a Freezer y a Zarbon solos.

-¿Ya te comunicaste con las fuerzas especiales?-

-Si, me reportan que fue una emboscada, el planeta ya está controlado hubo bastantes bajas de la población, esperan órdenes-

-Diles que se mantengan a si por el momento... Necesito saber qué pasó-

-Yo me encargo señor, por cierto su padre intentó comunicarse hace unas horas-

-Hmp... Bien supongo que tengo que avisarle- Volteó a ver a su inconsciente hermana -Tu solo me causas problemas Bulma- Pronunció tranquilamente, ya era tarde y dos guardias se encargarían de resguardar la entrada a la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta con la duda había permanecido el resto de la tarde, que en la noche cuando la base menos custodiada estaba, sigiloso algo que bien se le daba, salió de su habitación hasta llegar al área médica que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo custodiada por dos soldados, rápidamente y sin ningún esfuerzo con unos golpes certeros aquellos terminaron noqueados y él entró sin ninguna preocupación.

No le gustó lo que vio, ella dormida descansaba sobre una de las camas del área, no podía ver ninguna herida en ella, se quedó observándola luego ella abrió los ojos al parecer no estaba dormida.

Bulma en verdad no había descansado, después de la cirugía, ya sin dolor alguno y el proceso de curación meditaba todo lo sucedido, se sentía muy tonta por haber enfrentado toda esa situación, ella era tan débil que ese descuido en verdad atentó contra su vida, y había tenido que huir como cobarde, estaba aunque lo negara triste. Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, cerró los ojos ese día hábil tenido suficiente de médicos, ya estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar y que las heridas superficiales sanarán.

No escucho ruido alguno después de que la puerta se cerrará y fue que abrió los ojos para sorprenderse al verlo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Preguntó fríamente.

Bulma sintió vergüenza de que el la viera en ese estado -En el planeta Sikus nos atacaron, me dispararon-.

Vegeta sonrió -Pensé que Freezer te había dado tu merecido-

Bulma frunció sus rasgos -¡Claro que no imbécil…! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me buscaras-

-Y yo fui claro al decirte que no seguiría tus órdenes-

-Ya no podemos vernos- Bulma seguía con la idea de alejarse de Vegeta, sabía se metía en muchos problemas al estar con el.

Vegeta ya esperaba escuchar algo así -Cuando vayas a buscarme me burlaré de las palabras que en este momento me dices- Decidió irse, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Bulma lo detuvo.

-Espera… ¿Freezer te dio nuevas órdenes en cuanto a mi?-

-Me prohibió acercarme a ti-

-Pues no cumples muy bien sus órdenes- Se cruzó de brazos y el rápido movimiento la lastimó, no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza, reprimiendo un quejido.

-Es claro que no estás bien-

-Si lo estoy- Bulma no quería verse débil

-Bulma… Es claro que no soportas el dolor… ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?-

-Si te ven aquí con lo que acabas de decirme mi hermano te matará, o te torturará-

Vegeta sonrió -Talvez-

-¿Por qué no te vas?-

-Hace un momento estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero me detuviste-

-¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?-

Vegeta se sentó en la orilla de la cama -Mejor que a ti- Pronunció con burla.

-Es obvio, no tienes que burlarte-

-¿Que sucedió en Sikus?-

La peliazul suspiro porqué algo en ella le decía que no debía estar hablando con Vegeta, pero en el estado en el que estaba se sentía tonta, débil, humillada y la compañía de Vegeta representaba en ella calma, lo que más en ese momento necesitaba.

-Emboscada, me dispararón- Alzó los brazos con desinterés.

-Es tu culpa por ir sola-

-¡No fui sola! Las fuerzas especiales estaban conmigo-

-Esos incompetentes… ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta?-

-Todo fue muy rápido, los idiotas de Sikus cometieron el peor error de su vida ahora sí sabrán lo que es ser esclavos-

Vegeta estaba jugando mucho su orgullo al mantenerse ahí, conversando con ella, cuando momentos antes le había dicho que no quería verlo.

Se levantó seguro de ahí. Y Bulma vio las intenciones que tenía, se movió rápido aunque le dolió lo tomó de la muñeca.

-No te vayas no quiero estar sola- Se arrepintió de inmediato de decir eso, ella era dura, e independiente entonces ¿Porque necesitaba su compañía? Lo atribuyó a la gran cantidad de drogas de los medicamentos en su cuerpo.

Vegeta pareció enojarse, pues sus rasgos duros se tornaron, pero no se enojó con Bulma si no con él por no irse, de mala gana una silla a la orilla de la habitación tomó que posó a un lado de la cama con el respaldo al frente se sentó con las piernas abiertas en la silla recargándose en el respaldo.

-Creí que no querías seguir viéndome y me mantienes aquí-

Bulma no supo cómo contestar -No te estoy obligando-

Ambos orgullos luchaban al no querer enfrentar algo obvio.

Bulma supo que Vegeta no diría nada si ella no hablaba primero -No es bueno lo que estamos haciendo, le estoy fallando a mi familia al estar contigo-

-No eres la única con problemas, yo también me estoy involucrando contigo, la hermana de Freezer sabes lo bajo que eso es para mi- Tal vez ya era muy tarde y el sueño le estaba jugando malas pasadas para hablar así.

-¿Cumpliras lo que mi hermano te ordenó? ¿Ya no te acercarás a mi?-

-¿Y tú dejarás de buscarte?-

-Oye yo pregunté primero- Era claro que Vegeta no contestaría, siempre ella salía perdiendo -Algo me impide estar contigo, pero quiero hacerlo… Me golpeaste muy duro Sayayin, no puedo sacarte de mi mente y eso me asusta-

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, se veía enojado -...Es más fácil decir algo que hacerlo-

Bulma agachó la cabeza no supo cómo contestar a eso -...Es verdad, estamos en muchos problemas que considero se pondrán peor-

Vegeta se agachó para robarle un beso de los labios, robarle porque en verdad no lo esperaba, y cuando la vio reaccionar y querer llevar el beso algo más intenso se alejó, era su manera de imponerse y no perder tanto carácter.

-Te veré después Bulma-

Ella no contestó, solo lo vio salir… " _Que está sucediendomé"_

Y mientras Vegeta regresaba a su habitación pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

Hola, hola.

Un capítulo más, Gracias por sus visitas y comentarios. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	27. Chapter 27

**Aquí** **esta el capitulo completo que les debía.**

 **Pd. Recupere mi computadora, soy muy feliz, gracias por sus comentarios y visitas**

 **Verse a escondidas y Dudas**

Vegeta después del encuentro con Bulma había regresado a su habitación a descansar, pensó mucho en lo que había sucedido, de algo estaba seguro no se alejaría de Bulma, nadie se lo impediría ni el mismo Freezer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma pasó varias horas en vela, solo hasta casi amanecer pudo realmente descansar, ella tampoco había dejado de pensar en Vegeta.

Abrió los ojos producto de la molesta luz de la habitación, se trató de esconder entre la sábana que poco hizo por el claro color de está, y fue que se dió cuenta que tenía frío, la venda que cubría todo su estómago y torso era molesta y algo apretada.

No estaba sola -No crees que ya holgazaneasté mucho-

Sabía bien quién era, se escondió más entre la sábanas -No estoy para tus regaños Freezer-

-Fue tu culpa-

Se enojó y se forzó a abrir los ojos, se encontró con Zarbon a un lado y Freezer frente a ella.

-Hola Zarbi-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, quiero irme a mi habitación… Tengo frío-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó Freezer, Bulma notó que estaba molesto.

-Pues, cuando baje de la nave se me hizo raro que no nos recibieran… No sé miraba nadie, di unos pasos y bueno… Me dispararon- Sintió vergüenza al explicarlo.

-Es tu culpa siempre distraída, no ves lo importante, recuerdo una vez haberte salvado de algo parecido… -

-¿Qué pasó con las fuerzas especiales?-

-Controlaron el planeta, ya mandé una tropa para que tomen de esclavos a todos ahi-

-¿Dejarás a las fuerzas especiales?-

-No-

-Diles que me traigan al rey y su familia si siguen vivos-

-Porqué cumpliría tu capricho, ya me causaste muchos problemas-

-Porfavor-

- **No** , enfrenta tus errores, no te recompensare dejándote asesinar a quien se te antoje-

Bulma se levantó de la cama -Quiero irme a mi habitación, tengo mucho sueño y este lugar es muy frío-

-Llevala Zarbon-

-Si señor-

Bulma se envolvió con la sábana, no quería que Zarbon la cargará, pero de eso a caminar por toda la base en su estado no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Vio a su hermano antes de irse -Gracias por ayudarme-

-Necesito que acabes mi fuente de energía-

Bulma sonrió, pero luego esa sonrisa se borró al recordar cierto detalle -¿Le dijiste algo a papá?-

-Solo le dije que había sucedido un accidente nada grave, eso es lo que querías ¿No?-

-Si es lo mejor-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zarbon llevó a Bulma hasta su habitación donde ella rápidamente se metió entre las cobijas tenía frío.

Zarbon se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-Me asustaste, te ví muy mal-

-Yo también me asusté, Freezer tiene razón soy una tonta por dejar que algo así me sucediera-

-Vegeta está aquí en la base-

-Me lo imaginaba, no te preocupes por el eso ya quedó atrás- Bulma confiaba en Zarbon, pero sabía él soldado de piel verde tal vez le tenía más lealtad a su hermano

-Eso es lo mejor- Se levantó se acercó a ella y en la mesa a un lado de la cama dejó su scouter.

-Tienes varias llamadas perdidas-

Bulma lo reviso -Son de papá y de Lander… Hace días que no hablo con el-

-Ya decidiste cuando casarte-

-No y no quiero hablar de eso, déjame por favor tengo mucho sueño-

Zarbon salió de la habitación y Bulma de inmediato se contactó con su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey Cold estaba enojado, el día de ayer cuando Freezer le había dicho que Bulma estaba herida, se enfureció porque su niña estaba lastimada.

Su rastreador sonó era su bebé de inmediato contestó -Bulma-

-Hola papi-

-¿Cómo estás? **Dime ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-** El rey gritó estaba bastante enojado.

-No te preocupes papá, estoy bien, una simple herida por estar distraída, nada de qué preocuparse-

-Te conozco ¡Más vale que me digas que sucedió realmente!-

-Enserio papá todo está bien… Estoy como si nada hubiera sucedido-

-Hmp- El rey conocía tan bien a su hija que sabía seguía mintiendo, lo dejaría pasar porque en verdad la escuchaba bien, pero si averiguaría que había sucedido y cualquiera fuera el culpable terminaría muy mal.

-Papi te puedo pedir un favor-

-¿Que?-

-Lo que pasa es que bueno mi herida sucedió en el planeta Sikus y bueno yo le pedí a Freezer que me trajera al rey su familia, pero no quiso hacerlo… Dijo que el no estaba para cumplir mis caprichos-

Cold sabía perfectamente para que su hija requiriera al rey y su familia, supo aquello en lo que su bebé azul había sido involucrada estaba enojada y todo ese enojo quería dárselo al rey de Sikus -Le daré la orden a Freezer-

-Gracias papi-

-No quiero más mentiras Bulma-

-¿Más mentiras? No entiendo-

-No me vengas con cuentos Bulma, te conozco lo suficiente a ti y a Freezer para saber que me mientén, soy muy viejo para caer en sus trampas-

\- Es verdad, no fue grave-

-¡Bulma…! Más vale que me digas la verdad- El rey estaba enojado, su hija no tenía porque mentirle

Y la peliazul también conocía a su padre para saber que ya no podía mantener esa mentira -Está bien, fue una emboscada en Sikus, me dispararon, recibí la herida en mi costado izquierdo a la altura del estómago, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y me tuve que teletransportar a Freezer… Malaka me atendió, estoy bien, realmente solo controló la hemorragia y me sometieron a un tratamiento regenerativo… No te enojes papi, es que yo no te dije porqué no quería preocuparte-

Cold se calmó para no gritarle a su hija -Te prohíbo que vuelvas a salir en una misión-

Para nada le gusto eso a Bulma, pero sabía bien cuando no debía contradecir a su padre -Está bien, perdón… Te amo papi, hablamos después-

El rey no dijo más de verdad estaba enojado, en cuanto colgó la llamada se comunicó con Freezer, el cual degustaba su comida del día.

-¿Qué sucede padre?-

-No sabes cuidar a tu hermana-

Freezer entendió perfectamente que ya el estaba enterado de todo -Ella está bien-

-Estoy muy enojado Freezer, tienes suerte que ella esté sana y salva, juro que si algo le pasa tu acabarás muy mal, estás advertido…-

Freezer se enojó.

-Traele a tu hermana al rey de Sikus y todo lo que te pida, no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir entendido-

-Si padre-

-Bulma tiene prohibido salir de misión, considera eso a partir de ahora- El rey Cold colgó la llamada, y un enojado Freezer golpeó el puño en su mesa

-Ya falta poco padre para que dejes de darme órdenes-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 días después Bulma estaba en perfectas condiciones para retomar su trabajo un área vacía algo alejada de la base fue destinada para la construcción de la fuente de energía se tenía que excavar varios metros para que los procesos de la antimateria estuvieran resguardados en cámaras construidas de aquel material que la peliazul había perfeccionado hace semanas.

Bulma se concentraba en los laboratorios que habían sido construidos provisionalmente cerca del área construyendo las cámaras mientras los demás soldados y sirvientes que le habían dado a su disposición se encargaban de las excavaciones en la construcción del edificio que resguardaría toda la maquinaria para almacenar y convertir la energía.

No sabía nada de Vegeta desde aquella visita en la enfermería.

La verdad quería verlo, pero también sentía un poco de miedo por enfrentar todos aquellos sentimientos. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El trabajo no era nada fácil demasiadas cosas y procesos para crear el material de las paredes que contendría las fusiones de la antimateria con la materia normal, un proceso muy importante porque si estos no funcionaban lo único que Bulma podía pensar era en destrucción total.

Los proyectos para Bulma siempre le habían gustado realizarlos sola, y aunque tenía un grupo de científicos las principales funciones ella las realizaba, una acción egoísta, tal vez sólo quería mantener lo mejor para ella.

Se encontraba en una de las carpas que se dispusieron para los improvisados laboratorios, el clima en el planeta de su hermano no le gustaba porque fuera del edificio el frío era notorio más para ella, nada que no pudiera soportar pero si llegaba a un punto de incomodidad.

Estaba completamente concentrada en lo que trabajaba, las medidas debían de ser precisas.

Estaba sola ya era un poco tarde, pero quería terminar ese día.

Escucho un ruido, no le prestó atención afuera aún había personas trabajando en la construcción.

Sintió una pequeña corriente de aire, cuando volteó el estaba recargado en la pared.

-¿Vegeta?-

-Cualquiera podría matarte, llevó minutos aquí-

-No es verdad, me hubiera dado cuenta-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Bulma se acercó a el y giró en un movimiento infantil -Estoy completamente recuperada… ¿Como saliste de la base?- Ambos sabían que el edificio estaba completamente vigilado por cámaras.

-Tengo mis métodos-

-No esperaba menos de ti… Quería hablar contigo-

Vegeta no dijo nada, ella se sentó en el piso y él la siguió. Pero ninguno hablaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Habla de una buena vez!-

-Es… es que no se como decírtelo… Hace días que hablamos te dije que yo quería estar contigo, tú me besaste y a mi no me gustan los juegos, las cosas son o no son… Ambos prometimos que esto no nos envolvería en ningún compromiso… ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?-

Vegeta no sabía bien qué contestar, estar ahí con ella le daba una paz que pocas veces había sentido, su compañía lo alejaba de toda la miseria de su vida, pero él no aceptaría eso tan fácil, un Sayayin nunca se fijaba en eso -Absolutamente-

Bulma se enojó no por lo que Vegeta le dijo sino porqué se dió cuenta que ella quería escuchar algo diferente. -Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, a los dos nos iría muy mal si alguien se entera de esto-

-Definitivamente-

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada, el noto que ella tenía frío -Eres muy débil para que incluso el clima te afecte-

-Tu en verdad sabes arruinar incluso un buen momento de silencio… No es mi culpa tener frío… Es mejor que te advierta que Zarbon va a vigilarte bastante-

-Yo nunca tengo un momento de paz-

-Sabes estaba pensando, las habitaciones no tienen cámaras, solo los pasillos y áreas comunes, ¡Ya sé cómo nos encontraremos!-

-¿Manipularás la seguridad?-

-No, piensa, yo puedo hacer algo más fácil que eso-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos -Te teletransportarás a mi-

-¡Si!- Bulma sonrió -Mañana llegan las fuerzas especiales y traerán algo para mi… ¿Quieres divertirte un rato conmigo mañana?-

-Por cómo lo dices no creo que sea la misma clase de diversión que yo estoy pensando-

-Las fuerzas especiales llegarán con el rey de Sikus… Él va a pagarme lo que me hizo-

-Bien, supongo que irás por mi-

-Si… En un planeta pequeño como este no tengo ningún problema de teletransportarme a nadie… Iré en la noche… Aunque él como regresar a tu habitación no lo pensé-

-Tu siempre dejas pasar cosas… Teletransportarte a Raditz o Nappa, compartimos un área-

-Por favor dime que las habitaciones están separadas-

-Lo están-

-Bien, iré por ti cálculo poco después de la hora de libre trabajo-

-Bien- Vegeta se levantó y salió sin nada más que decir, Bulma lo vio salir y sintió que algo le hacía falta, algo había faltado en todo eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día termino para dar comenzó al siguiente. Zarbon la llamó informándole la llegada de las fuerzas especiales.

Bulma emocionada espero a que la nave aterrizará y de ella Ginyo bajo con el rey de Sikus amordazada, ella preguntó por la familia, pero resultó que y habían muerto.

Por petición de Bulma el rey fue llevado a una de las cámaras de los pisos subterráneos en donde por unas horas estuvo amordazado en lo que Bulma preparaba todo lo necesario para una lenta y agonizante venganza.

La peliazul se fue a su habitación ya era tarde, pero con total tranquilidad camino por los pasillos cómo en lo habitual de su vida, en la comodidad de su habitación estaba por teletransportarse cuando su rastreador sonó, tuvo que contestar era Freezer.

-¿Necesitas algo Freezer?-

-Baja interrogaremos a el rey de Sikus-

-¡Freezer! Déjame eso a mí, tu no tenías interés en el rey y ahora que ya está aquí, nunca me dejas hacer lo que me gusta-

-Baja y cállate, ya tuve suficiente de ti estos días-

-Hmp… _"Y yo que pensé que ya nos llevaríamos bien"_ Voy para allá-

Antes de bajar llamo a Vegeta por el scouter pero el no contestó.

La tortura para el rey de Sikus se dio no como a Bulma le hubiera gustado porque Freezer siempre quería las cosas rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regreso a su habitación, tomo un baño y cambio sus vendas tal como Malaka le había dicho, ya era tarde Vegeta no le había contestado y no estaba segura si ir con el.

Lo dudó, pero al final ya estaba en la habitación del príncipe, el estaba acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, pero por la posición supo que no estaba dormido.

-Creí que vendrías más temprano-

-Te intente llamar… Freezer me complico las cosas- Ella se sentó en la cama y el se levantó, entro al baño y salió simplemente con un pantalón negro.

Vegeta se quedó viendo a la peliazul, encontraba tan fascínate cada parte de ella. Gruño se reprimía ocupar su tiempo en ello.

-Sucede algo- Pregunto ella al verlo tan distraído.

-No-

El volvió acostarse en la cama y por unos segundos el silencio se dio entre ellos, el miraba el techo con los brazos en la nuca como apoyo para su cabeza.

-¿Te divertiste?- Preguntó con burla

-No, Freezer arruino todo- Se volteo y tratando de acomodarse llevo su mano bajo una de las almohadas y fue que sintió algo, lo tomó, era un broche el fondo plateado redondo y de este sobresalía un símbolo de color rojo, lo que para ella un tridente.

-Es el escudo de mi reino-

-Es imponente…-

-Conservalo-

Bulma no supo como contestas ante el ofrecimiento -Es un lindo detalle ¿Estas seguro?-

Vegeta tardó en contestar pues lo que acaba de hacer tenía mucho significado para el -Si... Conservarlo-

-Gracias-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro periodo de silencio que la princesa termino una vez más -¿Extrañas a tu familia?-

Vegeta no contestó y Bulma sintió que lo había incomodado, pero no se disculparía ella no era asi, o por lo menos aparentaba nunca equivocarse.

-Pronto regresare a mi planeta-

-¿Qué?-

-El convenio entre mi padre y Freezer termina en menos de un año, yo dejare la base y me ir a reinar mi planeta-

-No sabia eso… Supongo que eso está bien… Tal vez podamos seguir viéndonos-

-Tal vez, si tu esposo te lo permite-

-Ya te había dicho que no me casare, pronto hablare con papá tratare de convencerlo de romper mi compromiso… Y Lander-

-El insecto si quiere unirte a ti ¿Cierto?-

-Si… No encuentro la manera de decirle que yo no quiero eso, le tengo mucho cariño, pero no a si… Es difícil encontrar las palabras… Es mi único amigo y no quiero perderlo… Pronto hablare con el no puedo dejar que pase más tiempo… ¿Alguien te espera en el planeta?-

-Todo el reino, soy el próximo rey-

-Me refiero a un compromiso… Una mujer-

Vegeta sonrió -Eso te molesta-

-Tal vez… Tu me confundes-

El silencio volvió a darse, Bulma se acercó mas a el -¿Yo te confundo?... Es que no te entiendo-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

Ella dudó en preguntar -¿Sientes algo por mi?-

Vegeta tardo en contestar, estaba por hablar cuando la puerta sonó. Bulma se levantó.

-No tienes porque irte, solo hay dos personas que pueden tocar esa puerta-

La peliazul no dijo nada, se sentó y Vegeta abrió la puerta era Nappa.

-Oye Vegeta la cámara de en… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… ¿Qué diablos quieres?-

-La cámara de entrenamiento ya está reparada-

-Bien- Vegeta cerro la puerta casi en la cara de Nappa.

Se volvió acostar esta vez más cerca de Bulma que al voltear la tomo para besarla, las caricias siguieron y aunque todo era lento ambos disfrutaban, poco después el llevo su mano bajo la blusa negra de ella, y fue que sintió algo que no debía estar ahí. Terminó el beso.

-Pensé que ya estabas bien- Hablo por las vendas que sintió cubrían su estómago.

-Estoy bien… Malaka dijo que yo tenia que usar las vendas por mas dias pero ya no tengo nada- Bulma intento retomar el beso, pero el la tomo de los hombros para apartarla.

-No estaré contigo en la condición en la que te encuentras-

-Estoy bien-

-Hace días con solo cruzar los brazos sufrías-

La princesa sonrió -Tienes miedo de lastimarme-

-Hmp-

-De verdad estoy bien-

-No insistas, regresa a tu habitación-

-Oye tu no me das ordenes… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?-

-No-

-¡Idiota!- El rápido movimiento al levantarse le causo molestias, tuvo que llevar su mano a su abdomen tratando de contener el dolor.

-Lo sabía-

-Esto es tu culpa, me ire-

Vegeta se sentó en la cama y la tomo de la muñeca -Puedes quedarte, solo no molestes-

Bulma pensó irse, no quería verse tan necesitada, pero quería estar con el, se volvío a acostar esta vez dentro de las cobijas, poco tiempo después Vegeta la siguió, después la luz de la habitación se fue.

Ambos como si se pusieran de acuerdo dieron la vuelta para verse, la poca luz no dejaba ver mucho, Vegeta se reprimió por varios minutos lo que estaba por hacer, pero sin entender cuando ambos estaban juntos cedían.

La tomó de la cintura con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla y la acercó a el, sintió cuando ella al pegar sus labios a su pecho sonrió.

-Bulma que esto no se te haga costumbre-

-No te lo puedo prometer, me gusta estar contigo-

Ambos se entregaron al sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta despertó con ella entre sus brazos, le gustaba tenerla ahí, aunque lo negara, no quería levantarse, lo que sabía era un extraño comportamiento pues el entrenamiento para el siempre era una prioridad, se levantó lo más sigiloso que pudo, se dio un baño y salió de la habitación, no la despertó, mucho menos se despidió no perdería tiempo en eso, o tal vez no quería despertarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sueño para ella terminó, se estiró en la cama y de inmediato supo él ya no estaba ahí, se sentó moviendo su cabeza como buscándolo, cuando estuvo segura que él no estaba ahí se cruzó de brazos.

-Maldito Sayayin... ¿Qué hora será?-

Se levantó, acomodo su ropa y cabello, estuvo un poco tentada en revisar la habitación, se contuvo, estaba por irse cuando al acomodar la cobija vio el broche que le había dado, nunca nadie le había regalado algo así.

Pensó que sería peligroso que ella lo guardara, ¿Para que arriesgarse?, busco algo para escribir, sin éxito se teletransporto a Zarbon con la excusa de estar buscándolo, le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y fue a su habitación a terminar de alistarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación tomó su scouter y mandó un mensaje para Vegeta, pues él no contestó la llamada

" _Vegeta cuida mi broche, no puedo tenerlo, lo dejé en tu habitación… Nos vemos en la noche"_

A si los días pasaban y ellos seguían encontrándose por las noches.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freezer se encontraba en el ventanal de una de las torres aquella donde mantenía una pequeña habitación donde en ocasiones trataba asuntos más aislados con sus principales soldados.

Estaba enojado durante los días transcurridos había reflexionado bastante toda la situación que vivía con respecto a Bulma.

Su hermana desde su llegada se había convertido en una molestia, una molestia que debía admitir le había generado ventajas, pero también problemas y fastidios.

No podía negar que Bulma había representado en su familia un gran cambio que solo podía atribuir a dos palabras ventaja y debilidad. La ventaja por todas aquellas aportaciones y habilidades de la peliazul y debilidad porque a lo largo de los 18 años que ella tenía a su lado había visto el cambio en su padre y hermano con respecto a su actitud con ella.

Su padre el gran rey del universo había pasado de un ser despiadado sin importarle nada a un débil y patético hombre preocupado más por su hija que su reino.

Su hermano no podía reclamarle un gran cambio, sin embargo ella ocupaba una parte muy importante en sus decisiones, ambos la colmaban de regalos y paciencia, entonces se enfocó en el.

"El gran emperador del universo".

Todo pasó a convertirse en enojo y frustración pues en esos momentos de reflexión se dió cuenta que el también estaba cayendo en ese abismo tan profundo creado por Bulma.

Se dio cuenta que su hermana había pasado de algo insignificante en su vida a algo de provecho y luego algo en que preocuparse.

Maldijo mil veces a su hermana, notó la humillación en la que había caído, se dio realmente cuenta que el se preocupaba por el bienestar de la peliazul.

¿En qué momento de su vida ella pasó a tomar importancia en sus decisiones? La maldita humana había encontrado la manera de influir en el, ella podía seguir generando ventaja pero no podía permitirse preocuparse o tomar parte de su tiempo en ella, era caer muy bajo.

Todas sus reflexiones producto del último acto que el había hecho por ella, su debilidad, aquel sentimiento cuando la vio en el piso herida.

Fue el fuerte golpe de realidad para darse cuenta que Bulma solo le estaba generando problemas, y ya no estaba dispuesto a eso.

-Bulma… Bulma te estás condenando-

Llamó a su soldado Dodoria tenía que cambiar algunas cuestiones del plan que estaba llevando a cabo, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que él debía ser el único gobernante en todo el universo, sin importar quién estuviera en su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se encontraba con su padre, se había tomado unas horas en su día para ir a estar con él, además el rey quería verla, comprobar el mismo que su bebé azul estába bien.

Platicaba y Bulma se encontraba algo perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando la última plática sería que había tenido con el.

Flashback:

 _El rey Cold junto a su hija hablaban -Cooler me dijo que tú no quieres casarte-_

 _-Es verdad-_

 _-Sin embargo quiero decirte que no romperé tu compromiso con el soldado, he estado pensando que él, es bueno para ti, es hijo de Crazo y el es mi mano derecha… Es buen muchacho siempre cumple mis órdenes y las misiones las realiza con éxito, en este último viaje hablé con Crazo, jura que su hijo es un buen hombre para ti y confiaré en eso, fui muy idiota o no quise ver, aunque si te pregunté si había una relación entre ambos y lo negaste… En fin ya no te reclamare que no me dijeras nada, de cierta manera lo entiendo siempre te e dicho que hagas lo que quieras mientras te brinde un beneficio… Tu decidirás cuando casarte-_

 _-Si me caso no será pronto-_

 _-¿Pero quieres hacerlo?-_

 _-...Yo quiero mucho a Lander papá, pero... No sé si lo suficiente para compartir el resto de mi vida con el-_

 _-Bien…- Se levantó -Confio en ti, toma las decisiones que consideres correctas siempre y cuando te beneficien-_

 _-No te quiero lastimar- Pronunció triste y con la cabeza agachada._

 _Cold ya caminaba a la salida, pero se detuvo al escucharla,_

 _-Tu jamás me decepcionarás, si eres feliz yo seré feliz sin importar que-_

 _-Gracias Papá- Un corto abrazo se dió entre ellos._

Fin del Flashback.

Amaba a su padre y sabía que el también la quería, porqué no dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez, decirle de Vegeta convencerlo, decirle que realmente entre ellos estaba surgiendo una relación y no quería seguir viéndolo a escondidas por la amenaza de muerte de Freezer.

Todo en un mundo maravilloso pensó su papá se enojaría pero al final entendería y después de muchas amenazas para Vegeta podrían estar juntos, ella de verdad quería estar con él y aunque Vegeta lo negara el no se reusaría, teniendo la aprobación de su padre Freezer se guardaría sus amenazas a Vegeta y tendría que aceptar todo… A Cooler no le importaría tanto con saber que ella estaba bien.

Hablaría con Lander, los dos dirían lo que sentían, el compromiso con el se rompería y la amistad continuaría por el resto de sus vidas.

Era fácil ¿Cierto?… La verdad no…

-Bulma… ¡Bulma!- El rey Cold tenía tiempo llamando a su hija pero está perdida meditaba todos sus problemas.

-He…- Estaba confundida… No estaba segura que hacer.

-Te estoy hablando-

-Lo siento… Yo estaba pensando-

-¿En qué?-

-En…- ¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirle?... Era difícil… Hablar primero con Vegeta y terminar el compromiso con Lander… O decir todo de una buena vez…

-Bulma- Cold insistió al verla tan distraída.

-Quiero llevarme a Suki… Un sirviente me dijo que no estaba comiendo bien- Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Freezer no querrá eso-

-Talvez lo pueda convencer… Ya me voy Papi… Tengo mucho trabajo y los estúpidos esclavos siempre hacen las cosas mal tengo que estar supervisando-

-¿Segura que estás bien?-

-Si… Si… Todo está bien-

-Te noto algo nerviosa… Y eso para nada es común en ti-

Una mentira más -Yo… No es nada cosas del proyecto… Voy a tomar ropa y me ire… Te quiero-

Salió corriendo hacía la puerta.

-Bulma-

Se paró en seco y regresó ante su padre, que con una mirada más dura de lo normal la observaba…

-Cuidate-

-Si, te quiero- Lo abrazo y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos minutos después aparecía junto a su hermano Freezer…

-Hola hermanito- Bulma últimamente había notado a Freezer un poco más serio que de costumbre con ella y eso ya era demasiado en el.

-¿Por qué no estás trabajando?-

-Fui a ver a papá… Freezer-

-Lárgate a trabajar-

Bulma se enojó Freezer podía ser detestable en actitud… ¿Qué pasó con el buen hermano de hace días que la había salvado? ¿Donde estaba el Freezer preocupado por ella y el hermano dispuesto a mostrarle afecto?... -Eres increíblemente insoportable… ¿Que te tiene de mal humor?-

-Tu-

-¿Yo?... No he hecho nada- Por un momento se asustó acaso sabía algo de Vegeta…

-Ve a trabajar-

-Hmp… Camino a la puerta y antes de abrir se detuvo-

-¿Puedo traer a Suki?-

Freezer sin dejar de ver por el ventanal contestó

-No… Tengo suficiente contigo, para soportar otra bestia-

Ella abrió la boca producto de la sorpresa e indignación -Maldito infeliz le diré a papá-

-Esas amenazas ya dejaron de funcionar hace mucho-

-¡Eres insoportable…!-

Bulma le dió la espalda ahora sí dispuesta a salir de ahí pero sintió un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo, a tal grado de estrellarla en la puerta, no dolorosamente pero si un golpe que resultó molesto.

Freezer estaba detrás de ella, sosteniendo la de los hombros con fuerza.

-¿Que diablos haces? ¡Me estás lastimando!-

-Eres tan fácil de matar-

-¿Que?.. ¡Deja de burlarte y suéltame! Ahh Freezer… ¡Me Teletransportare a papá!-

Fue que el emperador la soltó y volvió a darle la espalda, Bulma estaba confundida no sabía cómo reaccionar desde que era una niña Freezer no la había lastimado.

Freezer en verdad estaba enojado, más en ese momento cuando la liberó no por la amenaza con su padre, si no porqué algo más fuerte que eso le impedía lastimarla.

-Ve a hacer tu trabajo, convivir contigo tanto tiempo me saca de quicio…-

Bulma no dijo nada más salió de ahí… _"Que diablos te pasa Freezer… Esto es muy extraño, no recuerdo haber hecho nada para hacerlo enojar… A menos que sepa de Vegeta, pero eso es imposible… Si debe ser otra cosa, le preguntaré a Zarbon"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto del día pasó y Bulma lo continuo con el trabajo, estaba encontrando varios errores y no hallaba la manera de resolverlos.

Sentada en su silla recargaba su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa.

La puerta de la improvisada carpa se abrió, y por ella Zarbon entró -Lo que el señor Freezer dice de ti es verdad te quedas dormida en cualquier lugar-

-Sabes que no estoy dormida- Se levantó para ver a su amigo.

-Me pediste que viniera-

-Quiero preguntarte ¿Sabes que tiene molesto a mi hermano?-

-No recuerdo nada en particular… ¿Que sucedió?-

Bufo fastidiada -No lose, talvez tiene razón y convivir tanto tiempo conmigo lo hace enojar-

-No sé a qué te refieres, creo que todo está normal-

-Hoy Freezer me lastimó-

Zarbon no se sorprendió -No se que decirte-

-Y yo no se que pensar-

-Tal vez solo lo encontraste de mal humor-

-Si tal vez-

Zarbon extendió frente a ella su mano derecha que hasta momentos antes había mantenido en su espalda, en ella una pequeña caja sostenía.

-Te adelantaré tu regalo de cumpleaños-

Bulma sonrió -Gracias…- abrio la pequeña caja que al abrirla unos pendientes dejaba ver, eran muy bonitos, una piedra blanca muy brillante los adornaba. -Son hermosos, muchas gracias- Le dió un abrazo que Zarbon no regresó. -Sabes con tantas cosas en las cuales me he ocupado ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar que estoy a semanas de cumplir años-

-Eso si es extraño, hace unos años corrías por toda la nave detrás de Freezer recordándole tu cumpleaños-

-Jaja, si… Tal vez solo quería su atención… Que nunca conseguí solo cuando el ocupa algo… Y hasta hoy todo es igual-

-A si es tu familia-

-Si, es verdad no esperaba menos del gran emperador del universo-

Ambos rieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta tomaba un baño antes de dormir, el agua que corría por su cuerpo al pasar sobre su brazo derecho se manchaba de rojo. Ese día durante su entrenamiento se había extendido y terminado lastimado, común ni siquiera había tratado la herida, cuando salió no se sorprendió al verla ahí en su cama acostada, los días pasaban y el ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla junto a él; Pláticas cotidianas, pequeñas peleas y terminaban juntos en la cama liberando su pasión o simplemente durmiendo y las cosas tomaban un punto para considerarse algo normal.

-¿Que te pasó?- Preguntó la peliazul al ver su brazo.

El no contestó se sentó en la orilla de la cama secando su cabello con una toalla.

-Vegeta… Contéstame-

El permaneció en silencio, sabía que la estaba haciendo enojar, y eso le agradaba.

-Maldito Sayayin…- Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación eso sí lo molesto ¿Que tenía que hacer ella fuera?

Bulma al salir se encontró con la persona que quería ver Raditz sentado en un sillón descansaba, con los ojos cerrados por un segundo pensó que estaba dormido.

Se acercó a un lado de él… -Raditz-

El abrió los ojos, no se sorprendió por verla ya era común.

-Necesito que vayas a la enfermería y traigas lo necesario para tratar a Vegeta-

-Yo no necesito nada- Habló Vegeta desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Bulma posó sus manos sobre sus caderas -No estoy preguntándote si quieres o no… Ve Raditz-

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte- Le ordenó su príncipe.

-Ve, es una orden-

Y Raditz no supo a quién hacerle caso… A la hermana del ser al que servía toda su raza o a su príncipe… La puerta del área se abrió y por ella entró Nappa que se desconcerto un poco por ver a la peliazul junto a Raditz no había visto a Vegeta.

-Ve Raditz- Ordenó una vez más Bulma.

Raditz se levantó volteó a ver a Vegeta y este ya no dijo nada, se cruzó de brazos y cerró la puerta sin antes decir -Haz lo que quieras mujer-

Bulma se enojó -Maldito infeliz…- Su vista se dirigió a Raditz -¡Que parte de que vayas a la enfermería no entiendes!-

Raditz ya sin el impedimento de la orden de su príncipe salió para traer lo que la princesa le había encargado.

Bulma se sentó a esperar que Raditz volviera Nappa estaba por entrar a su habitación, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Nappa-

El regreso sus pasos para escucharla -¿Que?-

-Estaba pensando ustedes siempre ordenan a Raditz… Por la clase a la que pertenece… Me puedes explicar-

-¿Porqué?-

-Nappa… Siéntate y explícame o lo sacaré de tu mente con mucho dolor… Tu decide-

Al grandulón no le quedó de otra que sentarse y explicar.

-En los sayayin hay tres categorías el la población… los élites o primera clase son aquellos con las mejores llamadas de sangre los más fuertes… Yo soy soldado de primera clase- Habló con orgullo -La segunda clase, sangre mezclada entre Sayayins fuertes y débiles, o las familias… De ahí la tercera clase la prole de los Sayayin… Los que más hay en la población son soldados débiles, con falta de clase y modales-

-Entiendo… Y sobre el escudo de la familia de Vegeta ¿Qué significado tiene?- Bulma extendió el broche que Vegeta le había regalado, había intentado que Vegeta le explicará pero él solo le dijo que era el escudo de su familia, pero ella sabía que había algo más detrás de todo.

Nappa no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo que ella tenía entre sus manos, se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos -¿Porque lo tienes tú?-

-Vegeta me lo regalo-

Nappa se tenso tenía que hablar seriamente con Vegeta -Es el símbolo de la casa de Vegeta, del segundo reino de la nueva era… Lo impuso el abuelo de Vegeta-

-Es todo, ¿Tiene algún significado en particular?-

-Poder…-

La convención no siguió de ahí… Nappa se fue y en cuanto Raditz volvió Bulma entró a la habitación.

Vegeta había permanecido en su cama, fastidiado, ella también lograba que el se enojara.

Se sentó a un lado de él -Dame tu brazo-

-Deja estas estupideces-

-Cállate- Tomó el brazo inspeccionó la herida nada grave, un poco de medicina que aplicó con mucho cuidado.

Vegeta ignoraba la situación o eso intentaba, sentir las suaves manos de ella en su brazo tratándolo con tanta delicadeza lo hacía sentir extraño… ¿Qué diablos le había dado Bulma para mantenerlo así?

La herida en el entrenamiento no había sido resultado de otra cosa que un descuido, un descuido por tener su mente ocupada en ella.

Bulma terminó su trabajo, una venda ahora cubría una pequeña extensión del musculoso brazo del príncipe.

Se levantó y lavó sus manos, estaba un poco enojada por la actitud de Vegeta, ese día había planeado hablar con el, pero con todo lo sucedido ya solo quería dormir tal vez en la tranquilidad de sus sueños podía encontrar la manera de resolver tantos problemas, regresó y se acostó.

Vegeta la vio dándole la espalda, ¿Porqué diablos le llamaba tanto la atención ese cabello azul? Su blanca piel… Todo en ella tenía que ser malditamente perfecto… Sumado a la adrenalina y peligro de estar con ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-

Bulma aún no dormía escuchó perfectamente

-¿Hacer que?-

-Cuestionar mis órdenes-

-No-

Vegeta se enojó -Maldita mujer encaprichada y aniñada-

Bulma ofendida dió la vuelta para verlo -Odio que me digas mujer… Sabes bien mi nombre bastardo-

Vegeta se acomodó encima de ella tomándola de los hombros -Tú seguirás mis órdenes-

-Trágate tus palabras, sabes que eso no pasara-

Ambos una vez más en la situación ella con aquella prenda de tela que cubría su cuerpo, que al fuerte movimiento había bajado lo suficiente para dejar ver parte de sus pechos, y el con la costumbre de dormir con esos diminutos pantalones que parecía eran de una medida más chica para el.

Vegeta no se contuvo, cuando menos se dió cuenta ya ambos se besaban y el metió la mano bajo el vestido holgado.

Entonces Bulma se desquitó, alejó a Vegeta de el, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

-Vegeta no estaré contigo si estás herido- Lo dijo tan seria que el príncipe se desconcertó ¿De verdad ella se estaba burlando?

La sonrisa de ella solo confirmó su idea

-No te saldrás con la tuya Bulma-

La sonrisa de ella no se iba… -Quería intentarlo-

Ambos continuaron besándose, esa noche dormirían poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta entrenaba con Raditz y Nappa serio se mantenía en una de las esquinas de la sala de entrenamiento… Repasaba todo en lo que su príncipe se estaba involucrando, necesitaba hablar con el.

El entrenamiento para Vegeta en el día había sido común, pero por la actitud de su lacayo a lo largo del día sabía que tenía la intención de hablar, Raditz se había ido ahora ambos estaban solos.

-Tu padre se decepcionará-

Vegeta se enojó por el comentario -Habla claro Nappa-

-Le diste el escudo de tu familia a ella… La perra hermana de Freezer-

Vegeta se contuvo por atacar a su tutor -Cuida cómo hablas de ella, no te di permiso de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos.

-¡¿Que no te das cuenta del maldito problema en el que te estas metiendo…?! ¡Maldita sea Vegeta ella es la hermana de Freezer, ni siquiera es Sayayin!-

Vegeta ya no dijo nada, era verdad… Estaba cayendo muy bajo al involucrarse con alguien de tan bajo nivel de poder, el era el príncipe merecía alguien fuerte a su lado, una Sayayin de sangre pura, una élite.

Vegeta le dió la espalda a Nappa -Tus costumbres no son iguales a las mías, todo esto no tiene ningún significado, solo la tengo a mi lado para satisfacerme… Escúchame bien Nappa está es la última vez que cuestionas uno de mis actos si vuelves a hacerlo te asesinare-

Nappa salió de la sala de entrenamiento sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Vegeta por su parte simplemente caminó hasta la orilla de la cámara donde se sentó y recargo en la pared con sus rasgos duros.

Todo en su maldita vida tenía que ser complicado, ¿Por qué la conoció? ¿Por qué ella había resultado la hermana del ser que más odiaba? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de estar con ella? ¿Por qué seguía conviviendo cuando sabía que era arriesgado?.. Y así las preguntas seguían, porque desde que la había conocido ella había llamado su atención, una atracción física que había pasado a convertirse en algo más. Tenía que hablar seriamente, tal vez lo mejor para ambos sería dar fin a todo.

Bulma se encontraba cómo de costumbre ya en sus últimos días trabajando… Por más que lo intentaba las fusiones de la antimateria terminaban por descontrolarse y eso sí no lo arreglaba cuando pusiera en funcionamiento la verdadera fuente de energía causaría demasiados problemas… Tenía una extraña sensación como si algo malo estuviera sucediendo.

Dejó el trabajo a un lado para contestar la llamada de su scouter.

 _-Hola preciosa-_

Bulma sonrió era su mejor amigo -Hola Lander ¿Que tal todo?-

 _-Hmp, está misión se está haciendo realmente agotadora, el maldito planeta está muy lejos aún faltan días para llegar-_

-O vamos ya falta menos… En tres semanas estarás ahí, en menos de dos días todo el trabajo estará terminado y regresaras en una nave personal y tu viaje de regreso a la base solo tardará cálculo 15 días que ni siquiera sentirás-

Lander sonrió _-Te extraño… Sabes este viaje me ha servido para meditar-_

A Bulma dejó de agradarle la conversación sabía que él tomaría el tema del compromiso.

 _-Quiero agradecerte-_

La peliazul se sentó en la silla a un lado de su escritorio -¿Agradecerme?-

 _-Quiero agradecerte por ser quién eres… Eres perfecta-_

-Nadie es perfecto-

 _-No importa de verdad se que nuestra relación nunca a sido algo estable, pero yo me siento bien contigo, me he dado cuenta que en este tiempo que hemos estado alejados que de verdad representas una parte muy importante en mi vida, extraño tenerte en mis brazos, extraño tus preciosos ojos azules… En serio te amo-_

Bulma se tensó completamente por qué las palabras de Lander eran tan sinceras, una culpa muy grande cayó sobre sus hombros… Estaba comprometida con el que tanto la quería y ella había pasado los días metiéndose en la cama de otro… ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?... No quería seguir dándole esperanzas a Lander de que podía haber algo serio entre ellos, tal vez, tal vez si todo hubiera ocurrido meses antes de conocer a Vegeta su perspectiva sería diferente, quería decirle que no quería casarse con el, quería dejar en claro todo.

-Lander yo…- Las palabras se fueron completamente de ella, recordó muchos buenos recuerdos con su amigo, no encontró el valor de decirle todo -Yo también te amo Lander… Estás llevando las cosas muy rápido… Podemos hablar de nuestro compromiso cuando regreses-

 _-Claro… Tus palabras son órdenes para mi princesa… Hable con mi padre al parecer habló con el tuyo y después de un fuerte regaño me dijo que él ya está más calmado e incluso me considera bueno para ti- Habló con orgullo._

-Si… No apresures las cosas por favor-

Lander sonrió la estaba poniendo nerviosa, lo que era extraño ella nunca actuaba de esa manera, su obstinado y temperamental comportamiento de superioridad era lo que siempre reflejaba.

 _-¿Que tal va tu trabajo con Freezer?-_

-No como quisiera, estoy teniendo unos problemas y no encuentro la manera de solucionarlos-

 _-Tu siempre encuentras la salida, jaja recuerdo aquella vez cuando conocimos a Syder-_

 _Flashback._

 _Bulma y Lander tenían poco más de un año conociéndose y entre los dos ya había surgido una amistad… Además de confianza a tal punto de Bulma aceptar su ayuda en una misión para buscar a un pirata que la ayudara en su búsqueda._

 _Salieron de la base de Cold en dos naves individuales, por más de una semana había seguido los rastros de la nave del gran pirata Syder… La búsqueda había dado sus frutos y se encontraban a solo horas de alcanzar la nave cuando estas al pasar cerca de un planeta deshabitado fueron atraídas por el fuerte campo magnético. La nave de Bulma recibió averías por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de aterrizar._

 _Ambos veían la nave, el planeta deshabitado complicaba aún más las cosas._

 _-Es tu culpa- Pronuncio Bulma a Lander_

 _-¿Mi culpa?... Niña encaprichada, tu fuiste quien puso las coordenadas-_

 _-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera...Insolente, debí a ver traído a alguien más-_

 _-Nadie más te soporta princesa-_

 _-¡Cállate…! No entiendo cómo eres hijo de Crazo, el es tan diferente a ti-_

 _-Cumpliendo tus caprichos, creme que no lo hace por gusto… El sigue las órdenes de tu padre no las tuyas-_

 _-Ahh, te odio ¿Como termine involucrada contigo?-_

 _-Yo me hago la misma pregunta, en este momento debía estar en una misión real no siguiendo a quien sabe quién… Y ahora estoy varado en un planeta deshabitado, contigo-_

 _Bulma ignoro el último comentario estaba pensando seriamente en entrar a la mente de Lander y darle una buena lección, pero se contuvo por necesitar su ayuda._

 _-Tengo que arreglar las naves-_

 _Lander tomó su rastreador para mandar una señal de ayuda, Bulma vio sus intenciones._

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!-_

 _-No pienso quedarme aquí contigo, que no te das cuenta que no hay nada-_

 _-Arreglare las naves- Pronunció segura, tan segura para llamar la atención de Lander._

 _-Quiero ver eso- Él sabía de las habilidades científicas que la pelizul tenia, pero que tanto podía saber ella de mecánica. Así Bulma procedió a desarmar las naves, lo que no resultó difícil ya que cada una contenía un maletín de herramientas por cualquier emergencia, volvió a calibrar el radar para las coordenadas que había sido afectado por el campo magnético, reforzó el vidrio de cada una de ellas y listo._

 _Lander no había quitado la vista de ella, un buen cuerpo, unos ojos llamativos, un temperamento único… Sonrió cuando la vio levantarse con su propia sonrisa de triunfo._

 _-Listo, hay que irnos-_

 _-Me sorprendes-_

 _-Nunca dudes de mi- Bulma camino para subirse a su nave, pero el agarre de Lander en su muñeca la detuvo. Ambos se vieron y el la atrajo delicadamente hacia el._

 _-No volveré a dudar de ti, me sorprendiste-_

 _Se acercó más a su rostro, ella igual… El momento terminó cuando él la tomó de la cintura y ambos se besaron… Un primer beso para ella y el inicio de una relación de más que amigos en ocasiónes._

 _Fin del Flashback._

-Me debes la vida- Pronunció Bulma con gracia.

 _-Fue tu culpa que quedáramos varado-_

-¡Claro que no…! Ahora que mencionas Syder hace tiempo que no hablo con el-

 _-Tal vez no tienen nada nuevo-_

Fue Bulma que recordó cierto detalle que se le había pasado -Diablos… ¿Cómo lo olvide?-

 _-¿Que?-_

-Pues mi scouter, nunca le di el nuevo, tal vez a estado intentando comunicarse-

 _-Siempre olvidas detalles importantes… Eres única_ -

Bulma se sentía incómoda estaba fallándole a su único amigo… -Lander tengo que trabajar-

 _-Bien… Te amo hermosa-_

Bulma agachó la cabeza porqué tenía que seguir engañándolo… -...Yo también te amo Lander- Termino la llamada el en una nave a medio viaje sonriendo y ella frustrada, arrepentida, triste y enojada.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar por un tiempo en todos sus problemas, tomó su scouter y se comunicó con Syder

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syder Ghan se encontraba en una pequeña parada en un asteroide de forum reabasteciendo su nave, embriagando se y disfrutando de la compañía de 2 hermosas prostitutas que había encontrado en su camino.

Disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida cuando su scouter empezó a sonar, pocos aquellos que tenían el privilegio de contactarse con el, tan pocos que conocía cada uno. Cuando vio el número desconocido la curiosidad llamo a contestar.

-Muévete preciosa- La mujer se movió para dejar libre su brazo y que pudiera tomar la llamada.

Syder habló con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba y fingidos modales cómo buen pirata de estatus.

-Pocos aquellos que pueden hablarme-

Bulma sonrió -Entre ellos yo-

Aquel tono de voz en seguida Syder lo reconoció

-Mi niña Bulma… Te estás escondiendo, me intenté contactar contigo-

-¿Ocupado Syder? Puedo hablarte después- Pronunció con burla al escuchar pequeñas risas de mujer

-Tu eres más importante… Salgan de aquí malditas perras- Las mujeres salieron de la habitación asustadas.

-Te escucho niña-

-Tuve algunos problemas con mi otro scouter-

-Eso explica por qué no me contestabas-

-¿Algo nuevo que decirme?-

-No, en realidad solo más indicios a la búsqueda-

-No puedo perder el tiempo con más indicios-

-¿Qué te pasa niña? Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba y por tu tono y el estado de vos se nota que tienes algunas dificultades ¿Quieres contarme?-

-En verdad, tan mal me escucho… Tengo problemas-

-Te escucho-

-Es algo complicado, difícil de explicar-

-Porqué no vienes aquí y me cuentas estoy en un asteroide, con un buen licor todo se olvida-

-Si… En 10 minutos estoy ahí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La peliazul dejó órdenes a los científicos del laboratorio para que pudieran trabajar mientras ella se iba, no tenía nadie con quién hablar y tal vez Syder no era la mejor opción, pero conocía a tan pocas personas que no había otra.

Se teletransporto a Syder lo cual no fue fácil pues aunque el fuera uno de los pocos tan fuertes para sentirlo a distancia no se comparaba sus hermanos o padre… Tuvo que concentrarse varios minutos.

Apareció en una taberna, típico de piratas, sola tal vez era temprano y a su lado Syder extendió su mano al frente ofreciéndole el asiento frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- Preguntó cortésmente.

Bulma se sentó -Tu decide, nadie mejor para ofrecerme un licor-

-Es verdad- Algunos segundos después un sirviente llevaba algunas botellas y dos copas, las cuales Syder sirvió.

-¿Tienes alguna razón para brindar?-

-En realidad no- Pronunció desganada.

-Yo si… Hace tiempo que no te veía, es grata tu compañía y el buen botín que conseguí ayer-

Bulma lo acompañó en el brindis.

-¿Qué querías contarme?-

-Voy a casarme-

Syder se cruzó de brazos no esperaba oír eso -No te veo entusiasmada-

-Mi padre… Él me lo impuso… Un compromiso-

-Eso es muy bajo, yo jamás le impondría algo a si a mi hija… Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien te criara- Syder sonrió -Serías una excelente pirata… Seríamos tan ricos-

-Papá tuvo sus razones… Pero yo no quiero casarme conocí a otra persona…-

-Entiendo- Syder realmente ponía atención, y pensaba que decirle.

-No sé quién es tu padre, pero ¿Por qué no hablas con el?-

-Es difícil, papá no me preocupa tanto… Mi prometido el si quiere estar conmigo, pero yo…-

-Tu no-

Bulma suspiró para luego tomar de la copa.

-Tu situación es difícil… Pero si algo he aprendido en mi larga vida es que entre más mantengas una mentira más dificultades traerá-

-La persona que conocí… Es para mi familia lo peor que puede haber-

-Si me explicaras mejor lo entendería, pero se que no lo harás… No sé qué decirte, haz lo que quieras, piénsalo… Toma la decisión que más te convenga, y piensa la bien o el arrepentimiento te seguirá el resto de tu vida-

-Tengo que hablar con… El y dejar en claro que hay entre nosotros, no puedo arriesgarme tanto por un capricho con alguien-

Syder río -Problemas de juventud- Sirvió otra ración en la copa… -Toma la necesitas… ¿Si te casas me invitaras?-

Bulma tiró sus labios con burla -Ni aunque quisiera … Bueno pocos saben que convivo contigo… De hecho, solo una persona lo sabe… El es mi prometido-

-Conque aquel muchacho, el mismo con el que te infiltraste a mi nave aquella primera vez-

-Si-

-Yo ya había pensado que había algo entre ustedes-

-Si… Podría decirse que hay una relación, pero un compromiso es muy diferente y… Creo que desde que conocí al otro, Lander… Lander no se ya no… Es diferente- No supo cómo expresarse.

-Ya no te atormentes toma mi consejo piénsalo, medítalo…-

-Si… Me tengo que ir, estoy ocupada-

-Mmm, bien estaré en contacto… Si te casas avisame para buscar tu regalo-

Bulma se levantó -Syder tu sabes perfectamente cuál sería el mejor regalo del mundo-

El pirata río, -Algún día Bulma, algún día te daré en tus manos las mágicas esferas de la leyenda-

-Eso espero… Adiós-

Bulma desapareció y se teletransporto a Freezer, una mentira más excusándose su aparición.

Y si hubiera puesto más atención en los detalles se hubiera dado cuenta que su hermano se dió cuenta de que había estado bebiendo, aunque no dijo nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto del día había pasado para Vegeta, un abrumador día que no lo había dejado en paz ningún momento por toda la realidad que había caído en el por las palabras de Nappa, caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, no quería ir a su habitación, pero no podía estar toda la noche deambulando, menos cuando al día siguiente partiría de misión, tal vez era lo mejor alejarse de ella.

Regreso a la habitación, en su rutina se dió un baño para descansar y sentó en la cama sabía que en pocos minutos ella estaría ahí.

Como a lo largo de ese día, en los minutos de silencio en esa habitación recordaba todo lo que hasta el momento había vivido con Bulma.

No reprimió una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa, ella había resultado mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero también se había convertido en un riesgo, una debilidad y una humillación para el.

Porqué estar con Bulma solo lo denigraba, meterse con la hermana del emperador que lo mantenía como esclavo en su ejército, el mismo que cada que lo veía lo humillaba, no era una sayayin, una débil mujer de otra raza muy inferior a él. Eso no sería problema si solo fuera para satisfacerse, pero por más que lo reprimiera ella estaba tomando un papel más importante en su vida.

Sintió alguien a su lado, ella ya estaba ahí.

-Hola- Se sentó aun lado de él. -Veo que tú herida ya sano-

-Los cuerpos de los Sayayin sanan muy rápido de las heridas-

De inmediato ella noto que estaba enojado

-Sabes… Con lo que sucedió ayer ya no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo y realmente quería hacerlo-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos se levantó y se recargó en una de las paredes libres del cuarto.

Bulma sintió que algo estaba mal, pero tenía que hablar con el -Ayer estuve con mi papá… Estuve a punto de contarle sobre ti-

Vegeta se tensó no supo cómo reaccionar a eso.

-Papá siempre me ha dicho que yo… Debo… No se cómo decirlo, él quiere lo mejor para mí-

Vegeta se empezó a enojar -¿Qué diablos tiene que ver tu padre en todo esto?-

-No quiero seguir viéndote a escondidas, papá puede ordenarle a Freezer que te deje en paz-

-¿De verdad tú padre aceptaría que estuvieras conmigo?-

-Si… Bueno eso creo, papá solo quiere lo mejor para mi-

-¿Y yo soy lo mejor para ti?-

-No lose… También está Lander, necesito terminar definitivamente mi compromiso… Es algo que haré, aunque tú y yo no estemos juntos-

-Demasiados planes- Vegeta se acercó a ella.

-¿Que sientes por mi?- Bulma fue directa necesitaba la respuesta.

Vegeta gruñó no sabía que decir -Recuerda lo que acordamos-

-Nose a que te refieres exactamente-

Vegeta se acercó a ella -Tu estás hablándome con la verdad yo haré lo mismo… Dijimos que sólo sería diversión-

-Lose-

Vegeta estaba reprimiendose a hablar porque sentía que se arrepentiría -Ninguno lo cumplió… Pero yo estoy cayendo muy bajo al meterme contigo-

Bulma le lanzó una dura mirada -Se sincero-

Era ahora o nunca para la verdad y ella lo sabia -Yo siento más que atracción por ti…- Dió un respiro para seguir hablando -Estoy traicionando a mi padre, a mis hermanos por estar contigo… Pero quiero hacerlo, tu compañía me calma, me gusta, quiero tenerte cerca-

Vegeta no la dejo terminar había escuchado suficiente -Yo me estoy humillando contigo, si mi padre se enterara de lo que hice me quitaría el derecho al trono después de asesinarme… Tu no eres Sayayin… Ni estás cerca de serlo… ¡Eres hermana de Freezer! No podemos estar juntos-

Bulma no expresó nada, aunque por dentro una furia se desataba porqué de cierta manera el la estaba insultando, pero también estaba diciendo la realidad de las cosas, las dudas cruzaban sus caminos no podían seguir juntos, aunque quisieran.

El orgullo de ambos una vez más jugaba, ninguno expresaba nada, pero las palabras y el momento era difícil no querían alejarse, pero había tanto que les impedía estar juntos, tenían que terminar todo.

Bulma se levantó sacó el broche que él le había dado de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la cama.

-Fue bueno mientras duró, será difícil olvidarte… Cometimos muchas locuras-

Vegeta no contestó pensó que ella se enojaría, que gritaría e incluso intentaría asesinarlo, pero estaba tranquila.

-Concuerdo… Tal vez en otra vida, me iré de misión es bueno estar separados…-

-Si… Adiós Sayayin-

-Adiós Humana- Bulma desapareció y Vegeta cerro los ojos, todo era difícil

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

**Arrepentirse**

El desayuno para el emperador junto a su hermana se daba, en esos días había estado ignorandola, lo que se le daba bien más a esa hora de la mañana cuando su encaprichada hermana apenas y se levantaba.

Pero ese día para su sorpresa al entrar al comedor ella estaba ahí… Con los brazos cruzados, su odiosa hermana era tan transparente en sus rasgos supo identificar que estaba enojada.

Las razones aunque el las desconociera eran que la noche anterior Vegeta la había dejado, a las primeras horas después de irse estaba triste, se sintió humillada de que él tuviera razón y no pudieran estar juntos, se sintió mal porque ella en verdad estaba dispuesta a contarle a su papá su relación, pero él le dijo la verdad que ella había estado ignorando, de cierta manera también la había insultado al decirle que era débil y que no era de su raza… Y cuando Bulma estaba triste hacía lo que mejor se le daba enojarse por todo.

Y ese día su enojo inició con el sirviente que tuvo el descaro de servir demasiada comida en el plató; resultado un cuerpo inerte en el piso que de muerte tortura mental había recibido.

Freezer se sentó y de inmediato cómo de costumbre su comida fue servida junto a su religioso vino… El silencio con Bulma era extraño por lo general siempre hablaba, siempre lo molestaba.

Y mientras esto sucedía Bulma recordó cierto acuerdo entre ella y el príncipe.

Flashback:

 _Su segundo encuentro en la nave_

 _-Vegeta, ya decidí que hacer-_

 _-¿Qué?- Habló sin dejar de ejercitarse._

 _-Voy a jugar el juego de Freezer… Jugaremos pero… Si las cosas se complican te traicionare y no tendré ni un solo remordimiento-_

 _Vegeta paro para verla, se levantó acercándose a ella sonrió cínicamente. -Bien yo un día te asesinaré y lo disfrutaré-_

 _-Ya veremos-_

Fin del Flashback

Ahí estaba su hermano unas simples palabras dejando mal a Vegeta ante el y segura estaba que un buen castigo recibiría e incluso si su hermano no actuaba Cooler o su padre ellos… Bueno Vegeta pasaría a ser parte de una historia que nadie contaría.

-Bulma- Habló serio Freezer.

Ella lo volteó a ver

-Se puede saber ¿Qué maldita sea te tiene enojada?-

-No estoy enojada- Movía la comida de su plato sin interés de consumirla.

-¡Entonces porqué diablos no puedo tomar mi vino en paz!-

La peliazul se dio cuenta que su estado de ánimo le jugaba en contra pues en la mesa lo que sobre está estaba tintineaban, la causa ella y su control sobre las cosas producto de las enseñanzas de los Harendels tenía un defecto en ella si sus emociones eran inestables también sus poderes.

Se controló -Está bien si estoy enojada-

-¿Y la razón cual es?-

Bulma en verdad pensó en decirle… Inventarse algo como que Vegeta la estaba amenazando, que intentó forzarla que simplemente lo odiaba cualquier cosa… Pero no pudo… No fue capaz de hacerlo.

" _Maldito Sayayin_ " pensó -Es solo que lo de la antimateria se me está complicando más de lo que debería… ¡Y tu no me dejas traer a Suki!-

Freezer gruñó -Traelo… Pero quiero mi fuente de energía ¡Ya!-

Bulma sonrió algo bueno de todo ahí había surgido

-Gracias… Tomaré algunos terrenos de la zona norte… Mejor aún todo el planeta-

Se levantó -Iré a buscar a Dodoria para que me ayude-

-Salió de misión-

-¡Maldición nunca me puedo divertir…! Entonces iré con Zarbon-

Cuando salió Freezer pudo comer en calma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zarbon se encontraba en su ronda de la mañana tenía la costumbre de caminar por la base cerciorándose que todo estaba bien, y cuando escucho mencionar su nombre con un ligero cambio supo que era Bulma no conocía a nadie más que le hablara de esa manera y con ese nombre.

-Zarbi-

Volteó a verla, noto que aún seguía en ropa de cama.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Necesito que me ayudes-

-¿A qué?-

-Traeremos a Suki-

Zarbon se sorprendió la última vez que había visto a ese animal no había resultado muy bien, -Vamos…- Bulma se Teletransporto a su padre el cual se encontraba atendiendo asuntos de su reino.

-Hola papi-

-Bulma-

Zarbon reverencio en señal de saludo y respeto

-Rey Cold-

-Papi, Freezer me dejó llevarme a Suki-

-Enserio… ¿Con qué lo chantajeaste?-

-Esta vez nada, tal vez solo estaba de buen humor… Iré por el… Zarbon llama a Freezer y dile que valla a los terrenos en el norte-

-No creo que eso le agrade- Murmuró pero de eso a hacer un viaje de cuatro semanas con una bestia en una nave, mejor hablarle al emperador.

Mientras Bulma iba con Suki, Zarbon le habló a su señor que enojado voló al norte de su planeta para poder cumplir el capricho de su hermana.

Mientras Bulma pasaba un tiempo con su bebé, su Suki.

Zarbon llegó a la zona fuera de la base donde se encontraba Bulma.

-¡Diablos esta cosa es más grande cada vez que la veo!-

-Si-

-Más vale darnos prisa, tu hermano no soportará por mucho tiempo-

-Bien es hora de irnos-

Zarbon tomó el hombro de Bulma y está tomó la pata de su mascota, en pocos segundos ya estaban en las tierras deshabitadas del planeta.

Freezer estaba frente a ellos y en cuanto la bestia se dió cuenta de su presencia empezó a gruñir, y las escamas de su cola y patas se irguieron cómo en defensa, desde que Freezer había conocido a la mascota de su hermana está la había tratado de atacar… Más a Freezer que a cualquiera.

El emperador se enojó tendría que soportar a esa cosa en su planeta que al no ser tan grande sería una molestia.

Bulma acarició a Suki -Calmate es solo Freezer ya lo conoces-

Freezer dió un paso al frente la acción de la mascota llevar su garra frente a su ama como protegiéndola. Bulma río -Te odia-

-Es mutuo el sentimiento- Habló Freezer -No lo quiero cerca de mi base-

-No te preocupes-

Freezer y Zarbon salieron volando, Bulma se quedó unos minutos con su mascota que con ayuda de su control mental le indico en que sitios podía o no estar.

Por último acarició su cabeza -Bien Suki ya sabes que hacer y dónde estará tu comida-

Bulma se alejó y Suki salió volando el planeta no era muy grande y la atmósfera artificial siempre con un templado clima creaba su habitad perfecto.

Se fue a trabajar tratando de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Vegeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freezer caminaba de regreso a su sala de trono un paso lento pero seguro con las manos tras de él y su soldado principal Zarbon a su espalda unos metros alejado.

-Dime algo Zarbon ¿Que ha sucedido con lo que te encargué?-

El soldado de piel verde que a unos pasos de distancia contesto -Vegeta no se a acercado a Bulma y viceversa, los he vigilado bien, no ha habido ninguna interacción entre ellos… Además Vegeta se fue hoy de misión por dos semanas-

-Bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta junto a Nappa en la nave se dirigían a una misión, esta vez Raditz no los había acompañado pues Freezer le había dado otra tarea que saldría unos días después del planeta.

En el espacio de su habitación se ejercitaba trataba de mantener sus horas ocupadas, el viaje no sería rápido dos semanas le tomaría llegar al dichoso planeta y realizar el trabajo que estaba vez, consistía en una purga más. Sólo un día había pasado y sentía un vacío consigo porque en la última plática que habían tenido el estuvo apunto de confesar ese sentimiento que no sabía explicar y que simplemente lo categorizada con algo más que atracción física.

Ya sus brazos cansados lo obligaron a detenerse, tenía un asunto pendiente que tratar el cual para nada era de su agrado pero era necesario.

Un baño rápido y un cambio de armadura y salió a la sala común de la nave donde su tutor se encontraba pasando el tiempo, en cuanto lo vio salir el grandulón se disponía a hablarle o más bien recordarle a su príncipe cierta tarea que cumplir.

-Vegeta te recuerdo que…-

-¡Callate Nappa se lo que tengo que hacer!-

La nave que contaba con un sistema de comunicación, fue manipulado por el príncipe que encendió el transmisor a un canal en particular, la pantalla fue encendida y la transmisión inició.

En la pantalla un hombre no tan mayor, que si no fuera por la barba podría decirse que era la copia exacta de Vegeta.

El rey con el mismo nombre tan serio como enojado

-Vegeta-

-Padre-

-Te dije que te comunicaras hace una hora ¿Que acaso no te dijo Nappa?-

-Lo hizo, estaba ocupado-

-Se supone que vas en camino a una misión ¿Qué diablos te mantiene ocupado?-

-Eso no importa- Vegeta hablaba sin mucho interés lo que hizo enojar más al rey de los Sayayin.

-Cuida cómo te comportas Vegeta ¿Que ha sucedido con Freezer?-

-Nada nuevo, lo mismo que seguramente Nappa ya te habrá dicho misiones… Humillaciones-

El rey se cruzó de brazos -Pronto volverás… Y será tu coronación-

-Lose-

- **Malcriado** \- Pronunció el rey enojado al ver el desinterés de su hijo mayor - **Pon interés en tu reino… ¡Tu maldito reino!-**

-Lo hago… Cuando llegue el momento tomaré las acciones correctas… Mi prioridad es acabar con Freezer, no me interesa ser rey de un planeta bajo el dominio de ese imbécil-

El rey ya no dijo nada que podía reclamarle a su hijo en esas palabras, nada realmente.

-Tarble estará aquí antes de tu regreso-

-¿Tarble?-

-Si… Cumplió su misión el planeta al que fue enviado está bajo sus órdenes y pronto ante los Sayayin-

Vegeta sonrió hace tiempo que sabía de su hermano

-Hasta que hizo algo bien-

-Vegeta- El rey se acercó un poco más a la pantalla

-Toma las cosas con respecto a tu regreso encerio-

-Lo haré, pero a mi modo-

-No estoy para escuchar tus caprichosa… Más vale que pienses bien lo que tienes que hacer, a un te falta algo para llegar al trono-

Vegeta gruño.

-Yo la escojere por ti…- Sonrió con burla el rey -Me encargaré que mi futura nuera sea la indicada-

-Lo disfrutas… Si quieres follatela primero a quien escojas yo tomaré el reino sin compromiso-

El rey ahora sí estaba enojado - **Haz lo que quieras Vegeta-**

El rey cortó la trasmisión, Vegeta quedó bastante enojado, su reacción encerrarse en su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es difícil olvidar, más cuando la inconsciencia te lleva a no querer hacerlo porque cuando se acostó en la cama pensó que estaba loco porque en la almohada lograba percibir el aroma de ella, era la misma nave del viaje pasado.

Aunque no quisiera también pensaba en las palabras de su padre, cómo pretendían que el siguiera todas aquellas costumbre de su raza cuando el realmente ni siquiera las conocía, Nappa era más su padre que el mismo rey, conocía más de la cultura de la base de Freezer que la de su planeta, contadas veces había ido. Y aquellos primero años en lo que vivió cómo lo que era un príncipe en su castillo no fueron exactamente alentadores a crear muchos recuerdos, era sólo un crío.

Y su mala suerte lo llevó a sus cortos años de vida a terminar sirviendole a una lagartija morada.

Pensó más mala suerte aún terminó involucrándose con la hermana de este.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y la nave aterrizó en el planeta que costó en purgar por la extensión de este y las defensas armadas que tenían, aunque no para dos Sayayin…

Vegeta sobrevolaba la anterior metrópolis más grande en ese planeta, ruinas, muerte, humo, inspeccionaba con su scouter si alguna vida había quedado, nada, ningún nivel de energía, el trabajo estaba terminado y podían volver a su nave y viajar otra semana de regreso a la base, de vuelta a donde estaba ella.

No podía no pensar en sus ojos azules, en su aniñada pero segura forma de actuar, en su fuerza de voluntad, en aquella sonrisa, la manera de retarlo, de comportarse, y una vez más se preguntó ¿Qué le había hecho Bulma para tenerlo tan distraído?

La extrañaba, anhelaba otra de esas mañanas cuando despertaba con ella entre sus brazos, anhelaba tener una vez más esas blancas piernas, ese cuerpo que ya había reclamado como suyo.

Horas después ya en el viaje de regreso en la comodidad de su habitación meditaba, todo lo sucedido desde el primer encuentro con ella en Baseian, el acuerdo de divertirse entre los dos y luego la extraña relación que había surgido y que había terminado por tantas cosas que les impedía estar juntos.

Fue que una lista mental hizo de las razones más importantes que le impedían estar con ella.

Era hermana de su mayor enemigo y el ser que lo tenía obligado a trabajar

Estaba bajo amenaza de muerte si acaso se acercaba a ella por Freezer

No era Sayayin, lo cual sabía no era problema si solo fuera lujuria, pero aunque le costaba admitirlo lo que ella le causaba hace mucho que había dejado de ser lujuria, porque incluso el simple contacto, la simple presencia de ella era único.

Su padre se opondría rotundamente, fue que su ki empezó a aumentar ¿Porqué diablos ya estaba pensando en ella como algo más serio?

Ella era débil, si en fuerza pero había aprendido a complementar aquella falta de poder con tantas habilidades que maldita sea usaba tan bien, no pudo evitar esos recuerdos de ella actuando, en la pelea en el bar, el valor para someter a cualquier con su control mental, aquellas cuchillas con que amenazaba, todo en ella tenía que ser tan perfecto.

Su muerte era segura con ella debido a su familia, luego recordó que en la última plática ella le contó que estaba dispuesta a contarle a su padre sobre el y romper su compromiso aunque eso ya era un hecho desde antes de empezar la… Que podría llamarse relación. Acaso realmente entre ellos podría surgir algo serio, grupo ahora no pues la había dejado, le había dejado claro que no la quería con y ahora se arrepentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco más de una semana había pasado desde el fin de su relación con el Sayayin.

Del enojo había pasado a la tristeza sentimiento que reprimía por aceptación. Se hacía a la idea de lo que había pasado entre ella y Vegeta había quedado completamente atrás y ella debía olvidarlo, pero no podía, el maldito había ocupado un lugar o muy especial o muy importante en ella.

Mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio no podía evitar mantener su mente ocupada en el, el silencio de su cuarto especial creaba el ambiente perfectamente abrumador para un momento de reflexión, melancolía, enojo y arrepentimiento…

-Maldito seas Vegeta- Murmuró.

Y es que el maldito Sayayin la había golpeado muy fuerte para mantenerla tan distraída, se sentía tonta porqué estuvo a punto de aventarse a una fosa llena de los peores peligros por el, metafóricamente al contarle a su padre, estuvo tentada en comunicarse con él, pero el orgullo la detenía, le clavaba una daga muy fuerte en el pecho que la detenía, ella no se humillaría de esa manera. Aunque cierta parte de ella se lo pedía.

Lo recordó, su mente evocó aquellos recuerdos después de los momento de pasión particularmente a ella aquel juego que habían mantenido en el planeta, había sido muy divertido herir a todos esos acomplejados.

luego sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo cuando recordó casi como teniendo frente a ella todo el cuerpo del Sayayin - **Ahhh** \- El grito y dolor en su mano la trajo a la realidad cuando sintió un fuerte ardor, tan distraída que había dejado caer un poco del químico con el que derretían y pegaban los paneles del material que contenía las reacciones de la antimateria.

-Maldición- Pronunció con dificultad, mientras sostenía su mano con ayuda de la otra, **-¡Maldito Vegeta todo esto es tu culpa!-**

Quito las sensaciones nerviosas de su mano izquierda y se teletransporto a Malaka que en ese momento atendía a un soldado. Cuando ella apareció aún lado asustó a ambos.

-Lárgate- Pronunció fría y con una dura mirada al soldado.

-¿Que?- El soldado no estaba seguro de que entendía, ¿Cómo diablos ella había aparecido de la nada?

-Lárgate- repitió

Malaka le indico con la mirada aquel soldado que saliera, que bastante desconcertado salió del lugar.

Malaka se levantó para cambiarse los guantes quirúrgicos por higiene y mientras Bulma se sentó en la mesa de exploración en el consultorio, cualquiera que la viera sabía que estaba enojada, Malaka se rió, Bulma de inmediato le lanzó una dura mirada.

-¿Que te sucedió?- Preguntó con algo de burla

-¡No es obvio!- Se cruzó de brazos al no sentir su mano no le importó rozar la piel con la tela de la blusa que ese día portaba. -Me queme, solo curame- Malaka preparó lo necesario procediendo a curar la herida y vendarla.

La peliazul se sentía un poco indignada con el extraterrestre médico que no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? En ese momento deseo que Malaka no fuera tan fuerte mentalmente y poder entrar a su subconsciente.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? " _Maldito imbecil"-_

 _-_ Claro que no es solo que tiene poco que estuviste aquí, te estás metiendo en muchos problemas ¿Que te tiene tan distraída?-

-No estoy distraída- Ella mantenía su mirada en su mano, por alguna razón no quería ver a Malaka a los ojos.

-Esto no es algo que te pase a ti-

-Los accidentes suceden-

-Es bueno que aprendieras eso de controlar tus sensaciones nerviosas- Volvió a reír -A un me acuerdo cuando te trataba en las misiones, solo raspones o cortadas y recuerdo que cerrabas tus ojos mientras te curaba-

-Ahh ¡Ya…! Eso quedó atrás-

-Si… Listo- habló cuando terminó de vendar -En dos días puedes quitar la venda-

-Bien- Estiró la mano frente a ella, frunció el ceño había sido muy tonta para que eso le pasará -Nos vemos después Malaka-

-Espero que no por estas mismas razones-

Bulma no dijo más se teletransporto a uno de los científicos, para continuar el trabajo de ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo no se detiene y casi a dos semanas de haber partido Vegeta se encontraba bebiendo junto a Nappa que ya estaba algo ebrio.

-¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó a su príncipe al verlo más serio que de costumbre.

Vegeta no contestó simplemente bebió del vaso.

Tal vez Nappa ya estaba bastante pasado de copas que no le importó lo que dijo -Es ella… No, es tu padre y todo lo que te quiere imponer-

Vegeta lo volteó a ver, una dura mirada de amenaza a que callará.

-Sabes- Sirvió más en su vaso -Mi deber es aconsejarte, ya lo hice, ella no te conviene… Ella te traerá la muerte, pero al final del día tú siempre haces lo que quieres- Las palabras algo entrecortadas producto de los altos niveles de alcohol en la sangre daban un tono de burla a las palabras, pero Vegeta en sus 5 sentidos tomó en serio esas palabras.

¿Desde cuando el seguía las órdenes de alguien más? El mundo podía partirse en mil pedazos y no le importaría con el tuviera lo que quería, y él quería a Bulma, no quiso describir bajo qué términos o sentimientos, lo que sabía es que el no se alejaría de ella, ahora era suya.

Se fue a su cuarto tenía una llamada que hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

17 días habían pasado y la princesa los tenía presentes, malditos 17 días que se había separado, estaba con Suki en los terrenos del norte en el planeta, improvisadamente había recogido y apilado un puñado de ramas secas para encender una fogata para brindar luz en el oscuro lugar.

Lo único que de los Kimiya había aprendido la alquimia de los elementos naturales que no le fue difícil concentrarse para que las ramas empezarán a arder.

Se sentó en la tierra y para recargarse la pata de su mascota fue el apoyo perfecto.

Suspiro no le gustó cómo se sentía, era extrañamente abrumador pensar en el, sentía un vacío que no podía llenar, empujó un poco de la arena con sus pies por el enojo.

Fue que su scouter sonó era Lander, tenía un par de días sin hablar con el, había decidido no terminar su compromiso por una llamada esperaría su regreso y hablaría con su padre.

-Hola-

-Preciosa-

Bulma de inmediato noto que la voz no se escuchaba bien, tal vez la señal aunque eso era algo extraño, también su respiración se escuchaba alterada.

Acaba de terminar su entrenamiento pensó, la paciencia era algo que de lo cual Lander también carecía -¿Te… desperté?-

-No estoy con Suki-

-Oye… Yo- había pausas entre las palabras, Bulma revisó la señal buscando si había algo mal pero no.

-¿Tú qué?-

-Te amo… Y quiero que te cases conmigo… Ahora-

Bulma se cruzó de brazos acaso se estaba burlando -¿Ahora? ¿Cómo porqué?-

Lander río -Ya no puedo esperar más-

-No juegues Lander- Bulma quería decirle que no quería hacerlo, pero no podía, no de esa manera, ella lo quería tener enfrente y explicarle todo.

-Creeme- Volvió a reír Bulma notó que su respiración seguía un poco agitada -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?... No porque tu padre lo impusiera, quiero saber si tú estarías dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo-

Bulma sintió que el aire se iba de ella, no había manera de zafarse de esa pregunta, pero algo en ella le impedía negarse, pensó en Vegeta el ya no estaba con ella, aunque eso realmente no importaba, estaba muy nerviosa y él volvió a reír.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?-

-La verdad si… Yo…- Las palabras se perdían en la peliazul -Yo…- No supo que fue, talvez pensar que Lander seguía jugando o tal vez simplemente la razón le fallaba -Yo estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-

Lander sonrió -Bulma princesa, hija de Cold yo Lander soldado hijo de Crazo te tomo como mi esposa- hubo una pausa y una respiración forzada, tal vez por los nervios o eso pensó Bulma -Juro cuidarte protegerte y amarte por el resto de mi vida-

La peliazul estaba en shock y escepticismo Lander estaba llevando el juego muy lejos… Pero era solo un juego, el siempre bromeaba… Sería muy cruel terminar todo en ese momento, no podía hacerle eso a su único amigo -Yo Bulma hija de Cold te tomó a ti Lander cómo mi esposo por el resto de mi vida-

-Gracias-

-Lander…- Bulma sintió que debía dejar unas cosas en claro -Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Lo entiendes verdad?-

-Si…- Se escuchó un suspiro -Te amo, de verdad gracias-

-Yo… Te quiero mucho Lander-

Fue que la llamada términó de un momento a otro una fuerte señal de estática se escuchó luego silencio.

Bulma revisó la señal con ella nada estaba mal, pero el scouter de Lander no se localizaba, seguramente la distancia, eso no le gusto sus scouter no debían fallar cuando tuviera tiempo reconfiguraría las señales.

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo Suki?-

Bulma hablaba como si esta le entendiera, siempre había sido su confidente desde niña.

-Es definitivo esto ya fue mucho, la próxima llamada le dejaré todo claro-

Se levantó y acarició a su mascota -Portate bien Suki mañana traeré algunas presas para ti… Hay algunos incompetentes entre mis esclavos, pero creo que tú les puedes dar un buen uso- Se alejó y apagó la fogata todo volvió a pasar a oscuridad… Un ruido llamó su atención, después el gruñido de Suki que se puso alerta.

Se preguntó qué pasaba y fue que escuchó una voz arriba de ella y Suki en posición de ataque.

-Con que esta es Suki-

-¿Raditz?- ¿Que estaba haciendo el ahí?

Bulma calmó a su mascota antes de que atacará, ante esto el Sayayin se confió para bajar.

-La describiste perfectamente-

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Bulma se acercó a las ramas antes apagadas y estás volvieron a arder.

-¿Como hiciste eso?- Preguntó Raditz sorprendido y serio, ella no había lanzado energía a las ramas para que fuego prendieran

-Alquimia- Contestó como si fuera lo más común del mundo -¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Llegue de misión y lo primero que escuche entre los soldados la molestia bestia que anda rondando el planeta, pensé en ti… Vegeta me mandó-

Bulma se sorprendió aún más, tenía curiosidad pero no sé dignaría a preguntar.

Raditz extendió su mano frente a ella y dejó caer sobre sus manos el escudo de la familia real Sayayin, el que con anterioridad Vegeta le había regalado.

Muchas cosas que pensar ¿Qué significaba eso? Acaso Vegeta se estaba burlando… Era alguna señal, un mensaje -¿Te dijo que me lo dieras?-

-Si… Dijo que después hablarían-

-¿Hablar?- El orgullo de Bulma era la palabra perfecta para describirla sumado a su temperamental estado de ánimo -Ese idiota que se cree-

-Yo solo hago favores- Se justificó Raditz al verla enojarse.

-Vete Raditz o dejaré que conozcas bien a Suki-

-Bien… Bien, ya entendí la indirecta me voy- Dio una reverencia y salió volando de ahí.

Bulma se volvió a sentar llevó sus manos al rostro y gritó ¿Qué significa eso? Pensó en llamarlo pero no ella no haría eso… Tal vez después se arreglarían las cosas.

Dejo todo aún lado, no quería mantener más su mente ocupada en el, pero no pudo hacerlo en cuanto llegó a su habitación reviso los archivos de la base para buscar la ubicación de la nave del príncipe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días después Vegeta se encontraba aterrizando en la plataforma de despegue principal de la estación, tenía una idea clara en mente y esa era Bulma, en cuanto la nave tocó suelo encargó a Nappa que cumpliera con todo el protocolo y cómo sabía que la misión ahora completada no era tan importante no necesitaba reportarse con Freezer, con su velocidad y burlando algunos guardias salió del edificio con rumbo a donde los experimentos se llevaban a cabo.

En ese momento Bulma le daba un recorrido a su hermano por los avances de la fuente de energía, la construcción era difícil; los paneles al ser soldados ocupaban grandes cantidades de temperatura que podrían volver inestable la antimateria, por lo que estos eran sumergidas en una laguna artificial llena de agua que se había construido para enfriar los paneles, el agua gracias a un sistema de bombeo se mantenía en constante movimiento para evitar que el agua tomará una temperatura ambiente debe mantenerse fría, no al punto de congelamiento por qué también sería perjudicial para las placas que ahí eran sumergidas, los alrededores estaban llenos de cuerdas que eran utilizados para jalar los paneles del agua…

Bulma caminaba al frente de Freezer -Este es el segundo paso o fase, un día más de trabajo y los paneles necesarios estarán ensamblados, se drenara toda está agua y se pasará a colocar cada uno de los contenedores y convertidores de energía… Posteriormente me encargaré de las fusiones con la antimateria y listo-

Freezer veía hacía todos lados su hermana a veces utilizaba palabras muy técnicas, pero lo único que al le importaba era su nueva fuente de energía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que termines?-

-No lose tres o cuatro semanas-

-Bien-

-Ya puedo darte una demostración de cómo funcionan los paneles ¿Quieres ver?- Habló entusiasmada cuando Bulma se enfrascada en la ciencia parecía niña con su juguete preferido.

-Si-

-Ok espera… Bulma caminaba al laboratorio por los pequeños prototipos que ya estaban terminados.

Mientras Vegeta volaba y no le costó trabajo verla, pero lo que vio y escucho para nada le gusto pues las bombas de agua se encendieron creando una corriente en el agua y una de las cuerdas que estaba sobre el piso se enredó en uno de los motores y Bulma al pasar completamente despreocupada por ahí, su pie izquierdo se enredó en la cuerda que de manera brusca la jalo hacía el agua.

Bulma caminaba despreocupada a su laboratorio, cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su pie, de un momento a otro estaba siendo sumergida en el tanque artificial, el pánico entró en ella porqué el hecho de no saber nadar sumado a la cuerda que la jalaba cada vez más al fondo con tanta fuerza que le impedía salir volando.

Vegeta al ver esto de inmediato voló y se arrojó al agua, donde era difícil ver, tardó varios segundos nadando al fondo hasta que logró verla, tratando de soltarse de la cuerda sin éxito producto de la desesperación y la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Vegeta se acercó y con ayuda de un esfera de energía cortó la cuerda, la tomó entre sus brazos y salió volando rápidamente.

Mientras esto sucedía Zarbon y Freezer después de escuchar un agudo grito que bien sabían a quién pertenecía fueron hacía ahí.

Zarbon volando apresurado y el emperador con una calma de que poco le importaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

En cuanto Zarbon llegó a la zona lo único que vio fue a el príncipe de los monos arrojándose al agua, ¿Que está sucediendo? Fue lo que se preguntó, Freezer llegó poco después y antes que cualquiera pudiera decir alguna palabra Vegeta salió del agua con Bulma entre sus brazos, la colocó delicadamente sobre el piso y ella tosió con mucha dificultad inclinándose hacia un lado tratando de sacar el agua de sus pulmones.

Freezer y Zarbon se vieron entre ellos, ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Y para el emperador el enojo aumento ¿Porqué diablos el Sayayin estaba con su hermana si él lo había prohibido? Peor aún ¿Como había salido de la base de la cual se suponía que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía salir sin una razón?

Le lanzó una dura mirada a Zarbon, se supone que ellos dos no había tenido ningún contacto, entonces ¿Por qué la salvó? Vegeta no era conocido por eso, el no ayudaría a nadie a menos que hubiera un interés de por medio.

Vegeta poco le importaba lo que a su alrededor sucedía, la inspecciono, fuera de su tobillo que sangraba un poco por el fuerte tirón de la cuerda que había raspado su piel y su respiración un poco agitada, estaba bien.

Bulma intentaba regular su respiración y controlar el dolor que sentía en su pecho cuando lo volteó a ver

-¿Vegeta?-

El la miraba serio, ambos voltearon por la fría voz que les hablo.

-¿Se puede saber qué está sucediendo?- Habló Freezer de una manera intimidante, ambos se vieron Bulma apenas entendía que había ocurrido.

Ninguno sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

Sólo Vegeta quito su mano de ella que hasta el momento le había servido de apoyo para que su cabeza no tocará el suelo.

Freezer parecía los lastimaba con la mirada, quería una explicación.

* * *

Gracias personas bonitas por leer, espero tengan un Feliz fin de semana, les mando un fuerte abrazo y Saludos.


	29. Chapter 29

**Advertencias y Planes**

Bulma apenas reaccionaba al repentino accidente y su casi muerte, ya su mente trabajaba en idear una buena estrategia para huir del problema en el que estaba mientras la mirada acusadora de su hermano los veía, volteó a ver a Vegeta sin ningúna expresión aparente y por más que intento no pudo entrar a su mente para explicar su plan de último momento, nada, no había manera solo rogó que el entendiera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Vegeta no contestó solo la vio.

-Yo me hago la misma pregunta- Habló serio Freezer.

Ambos se levantaron, serios, Bulma miraba a su hermano.

-No digas nada Freezer- Aparentaba vergüenza por lo sucedido.

Zarbon tomó con rudeza a Vegeta de la armadura a la altura del pecho.

-¿Como diablos saliste de la base?-

Vegeta no contesto permanecía serio no esperaba encontrarse con Zarbon mucho menos Freezer.

El emperador tomó a su hermana no muy gentilmente del brazo

-¡¿Qué maldita sea ésta pasando?!-

Bulma miraba la furia en los ojos de su hermano, jaló su brazo obligándolo a que la soltara **-Idiota suéltame-** Volteó a ver a Vegeta **-¿Como te atreves maldito infeliz a venir a buscarme…? Ese no era el plan… ¡Maldito Sayayin hijo de puta!-**

Vegeta, Zarbon, Freezer los tres no esperaban esa reacción por parte de la peliazul y Vegeta por un momento pensó que ella seguía enojada.

Freezer se acercó a Vegeta y un fuerte puñetazo recibió en el rostro, seguido de un rayo de ki que atravesó su rodilla haciéndolo caer.

-Te lo advertí mono, te di una orden y la desobedeciste- Freezer empezó a formar una esfera de energía en su mano Zarbon sonreía y Bulma, aunque en sus rasgos no denotará nada si estaba asustada.

Tomó el brazo de su hermano antes de que atacara

-No lo mates Freezer, por mucho que odie admitirlo necesito a este imbécil-

Paro por escuchar a su hermana quería una explicación, -¿Qué está pasando entre este Sayayin y tu?-

-Hablaremos en otro lugar, más privado… Zarbon lleva al mono a que lo atiendan-

Freezer negó -¡Zarbon no sigue tus órdenes sigue las mías!-

-Agg bien deja que se desangre, pero lo necesito vivo-

Bulma tomó la mano de su hermano y antes de que reaccionara ya estaban al lado de Malaka que fue el primero en el que Bulma pensó para alejarse.

Freezer al darse cuenta de dónde estaba aventó a su hermana de tal manera que la hizo caer al piso.

- **Nunca me contradigas-**

 **-Freezer… ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-**

El ser frío se agachó levemente y la tomó del brazo una vez más levantándola a la fuerza.

 **-¿Qué maldita sea hay entre ese Sayayin y tú?-**

Bulma no pudo ver a su hermano a los ojos, le volteo el rostro -Yo.. -

Bulma pensaba que hacer que decirle

-¿Tu que?-

-Yo me voy- Pronunció Malaka recordándole a los hermanos donde estaban.

Ambos salieron ese no era el lugar para hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos ahora en la sala principal se veían y la peliazul sentía el enojo de su hermano.

 **-Habla-**

Bulma ya había planeado que decir y rogaba que su ajetreado plan funcionara.

-Pues ya sabes esa parte que me encontré con el en Baseian… Luego la misión a la que nos mandaste-

Freezer serio permanecía.

-Bueno el punto es que me quedé de ver con el una vez más y… Pasó más de lo que me gustaría contarte-

El emperador no esperaba la confesión de su hermana creía que le inventaria algo, aunque no había terminado de escuchar toda la historia.

Bulma continuo -Nos embriagamos…- Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enojo **-Pero mi relación con el no es lo que estás pensando,** eso quedó atrás, muy atrás, cuando llegué aquí a la base y me volvía a encontrar con el se me ocurrió algo para solucionar un viejo problema-

-¿Cual?-

-Me metí en problemas Freezer… Hace unos meses en un planeta de las galaxias de Grestion me encontré con unos piratas que se suponía en uno de sus botines tenían un artefacto muy interesante… No resultó lo que esperaba y me negué a pagarles, ahora me persiguen e incluso la segunda vez que ví a Vegeta en Baseian ellos estaban ahí y terminaron peleando con el mono… El punto es que todavía quedaban unos por ahí molestando, a falta de Lander que está de misión lo mandé a él… Aunque no fue fácil, un trato, dinero y le prometí una nave-

-Me cuesta creerte… ¿Porque no le dijiste a Zarbon?-

-Porqué te iba a decir a ti… No quería que te enterarás-

Freezer no era estúpido, no, el emperador sabía que su hermana le mentía, pudo haber dicho algo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar los vigilaría y en el momento en que ambos estuvieran juntos el los atraparía y entonces Vegeta sufriría y Bulma quedaría mal ante su padre y hermano… Y disfrutaría confesarle y ver la cara de humillación de su hermana.

-¿Por qué el Sayayin te pidió una nave?-

-No lose… Ni siquiera pensaba dársela, ni el dinero-

-Me lo imaginaba, tú siempre tomas ventaja de todo… Pero eso no explica cómo fue posible que el Sayayin saliera de mí base-

-Ay ni que fuera tan segura-

Freezer gruñó, se acercó a su hermana que seguía mojada… -Vete a trabajar-

Bulma estaba asustada, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, era extraño que su hermano no siguiera el interrogatorio.

-¿Le dirás a papá?-

-Tal vez si no haces lo que quiero-

Bulma que ya caminaba para la puerta se detuvo y volteó a ver a su hermano -Solo soy una ventaja para ti-

-Tal vez-

-No tienes pruebas haz lo que quieras, papá solo me creerá a mí… Además, nada está sucediendo-

-¿Me estás amenazando?-

-No- Ambos se acercaron extendiendo cada uno su brazo derecho y sosteniéndose de la muñeca, Freezer poniendo más presión.

Y ambos repitieron juntos una frase que caracterizaba a su familia -El que no teme a la muerte no teme a las amenazas-

El agarre término y Freezer no espero lo siguiente pues Bulma se lanzó para abrazarlo

-Te quiero Freezer, yo jamás haría algo para dañarte-

-Lo se… Vegeta sufrirá-

A Bulma esto no le gusto, pero no podía hacer más dió la vuelta y alzó la mano con desinterés -Has lo que quieras con el… No me interesa-

Freezer se quedó pensando en todo lo sucedido era obvio que entre su hermana y Vegeta había algo y el príncipe recibiría su castigo… Era verdad no tenía pruebas si le contaba a su padre Bulma se saldría con que ella no hizo nada y tal cual sus palabras Cold le creería a ella, el sabía que la peliazul a falta de fuerza había desarrollado su inteligencia que aún necesitaba.

-No te sientas superior a mi Bulma, pronto todo terminara…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma en cuanto salió se teletransporto a Zarbon y lo que se encontró ya lo imaginaba un ya golpeado Sayayin era interrogado por Zarbon.

Ella lo detuvo, y Vegeta se levantó manteniendo su orgullo, sangre y algunas heridas nada que no hubiera recibido antes.

-¡Zarbon!-

El la volteó a ver, su scouter sonó -Si señor… No ella no está aquí… Enseguida-

Zarbon terminó la llamada y ambos se vieron

-Habla- Se dirigió serio a Bulma, quería una explicación.

Bulma ignoro a Zarbon se acercó a Vegeta **-Imbécil-**

 **-Maldita mujer, solo sabes meterte en problemas-**

-Es verdad… Debo poner atención no vas a estar siempre para mi-

 **-¡Bulma, exijo una explicación!-** Grito Zarbon

Ambos lo vieron y Vegeta sonrió tomando a Bulma de la cintura y acercándola a el, ella sonrió.

-¿Necesitas otra explicación Zarbon?- Preguntó Bulma con burla.

-¿Sabes el maldito problema en el que te estás metiendo?-

-Si… Pero es mi problema-

-¿Porqué?.. ¿Este maldito te forzó?-

-No simplemente hay ocasiones que las cosas no se pueden explicar, más vale que no digas nada-

-Yo no sigo tus órdenes Bulma-

-No, pero eres mi amigo creo que eso vale más para que te mantengas callado-

-No lo haré-

-Te obligare- Pronunció fría

A Zarbon para nada le gusto la expresión Bulma era capaz de muchas cosas, lo ignoró una vez más para dirigirse a Vegeta.

-Le dije a Freezer que te contraté para que matarás a unos piratas con los que tuve problemas y que nos encontramos en nuestro segundo encuentro en Baseian, te prometí dinero y un navé-

Vegeta forzó una sonrisa -De verdad creyó eso-

-Parece que si… Tenemos mucho de que hablar, no te salve de la reprimenda, tal vez te la mereces por decirme débil, confío en que eres fuerte-

-No dudes de ello- Se acercó y le susurró al oído -El infierno debe estar orgulloso de mí, nada me puede matar-

Bulma sonrió -No te confíes Sayayin-

-Nos veremos humana-

-Hablare contigo más tarde Zarbon, cuidado lo que le dices a mí hermano-

-¿Qué harás si digo algo?-

Vegeta ya se había ido.

-Entrare a tu mente veré cada una de tus debilidades, are que te autodestruyas con constantes agonías, vivirás en carne propia el sufrimiento… y conocerás lo repugnante que puede ser el mundo-

-No lo dudo, espero que no te equivoques-

-Yo también-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta se había ido directamente con Freezer sabía lo que le esperaba y para nada se inmutaba, desde niño conocía el sufrimiento.

Entró y con mucho esfuerzo por su rodilla lastimada se hinco para luego levantarse.

-Vegeta...Vegeta…- Freezer se acercó a él -Te dejé claro que no te acercaras a mi hermana ¿Qué te llevó a cuestionar mis órdenes?

Vegeta no contestó, se cruzó de brazos no pensaba hablar.

-¿Que pasa mono? ¿No puedes hablar?... Te diré algo mi hermana Vegeta en pocas palabras es la persona más insoportable que conozco, pero también es exigente, demandante, ingeniosa, inteligente, y sabe aprovecharse bien de las situaciones, la he visto manipular a cualquiera y tú caíste en su trampa, ni nave, ni dinero, nada recibirás de ella, humillación seguramente… Príncipe Vegeta yo te recogí de tu planeta siendo un niño porqué tenía fe en que serías un gran guerrero, pero me equivoqué una vil escoria terminaste siendo, un infeliz que jamás me superará en fuerza, un arrogante Sayayin, solo basura-

Vegeta cerró sus puños conteniendo toda la furia que sentía, siempre ante la humillación.

-¿Que pasa Vegeta? ¿Sucede algo malo?- Freezer disfrutaba burlándose de su mascota favorita, una risa cínica sumada a un golpe con su cola en la rodilla ya lastimada del príncipe que lo hizo caer, una vez más su cabeza era aplastada por el repugnante pie del emperador, hacía un esfuerzo increíble por qué su cuello no cediera.

-Eres una miserable basura, tu estancia conmigo se terminó Vegeta… Nunca lograste convertirte en el gran guerrero que tu pueblo esperaba- Hablaba con un tono tan sereno y gentil que era lo que Vegeta más odiaba.

La presión en su cabeza terminó y Freezer le dió la espalda, el intento ponerse de pie una vez más.

-Nt, nt, nt- Signos de desaprobación salieron del emperador -No te he dado permiso para levantarte Sayayin- Lo golpeó en la espalda con el pie, el sonido de los huesos fue suficiente para generar dolor y sufrimiento, ya sin poder levantarse Freezer lo tomó del cabello obligándolo a verlo.

-Dentro de una semana sales a tu última misión a mi servicio aquí en la base, cuando regreses volverás a tu miserable planeta para que te coronen cómo el rey, ese día Vegeta yo te haré el honor de estar presente para que delante de todo tu pueblo me jures lealtad y te hinques ante mi-

Vegeta se mordía la lengua, una rabia lo cubría, una vez más postrado ante los pies de Freezer era humillado y el no podía hacer nada, recordó que hace tiempo que las palabras de Freezer poco le importaban, incluso a su mente mientras el ser frío hablaba recordó cuántas veces había estado en ese mismo piso, desde niño había perdido la cuenta, siempre a los pies y siendo humillado.

 _"Algún día Freezer, algún día acabaré contigo"_

Volvió a la realidad cuando Freezer desde atrás aplastó su rodilla, sus fuerzas se fueron completamente tratando de no gritar.

-Encontrare la manera más dolorosa de acabar contigo Vegeta si llegas a traicionarme-

Un último golpe que terminó partiéndole algunas costillas.

Mientras el cuerpo de Vegeta permanecía en el suelo, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Zarbon que ignoro completamente el moribundo e inconsciente cuerpo y se hinco frente a su señor.

Antes siquiera de poder hablar, ya estaba tirado en el piso sangrando por dos rayos de ki que atravesaron cada uno de sus brazos.

 **-Ahhh-** Ahogo un grito.

-Levántate Zarbon-

Con esfuerzo lo hizo -Señor yo, yo no sabía, los vigile-

-Pues no lo hiciste bien, tu maldita incompetencia pone en riesgo mis planes-

 _"Planes"_ Pensó Zarbon sin saber bien a que se refería su amo

-Es claro Zarbon que no eres el indicado para este trabajo, resultaste inservible, debería matarté-

-Señor perdóneme, enmendare mis errores-

-Si… Seguramente- Se acercó a él y con ayuda de su cola lo tomó del cuello ejerciendo una fuerte presión. -Escúchame bien Zarbon, vigilaras a mi hermana y lo harás bien entendido-

-S..si...i- hablaba con dificultad -Sse...e.ñor..r-

-Bien- Lo soltó y salió de la sala mientras ya otros soldados entraban para llevar a ambos a las cámaras regenerativas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había llegado y Bulma había averiguado que Vegeta estaba en las cámaras regenerativas, no podría hablar con el hasta el siguiente día, aunque también debía hablar con Zarbon, se teletransporto a el.

Se encontraba en su cama recostado boca abajo, noto las vendas en sus brazos lo que significaba que Freezer no le había permitido terminar el tiempo de regeneración en las cámaras, también vio varias botellas de licor que para nada le gustó mucho menos lo que en la pequeña mesa había, aquel tuvo de plástico vacío que seguramente contenía una de las tantas drogas que se contrabandeaban en la base,

-Zarbi-

El volteo de mala gana para verla, -Bulma ya fue suficiente por hoy, has algo de provecho y lárgate-

-No pensé que Freezer te lastimara-

-Hmp- Volvió a ocultar su rostro entre la cama y sus brazos.

-Lo lamento-

-Vete a coger con el Sayayin-

Bulma se enojó, trataba de ser amable -¡Cuida cómo me hablas Zarbon!-

- **Te lo advertí, te dije que Freezer lo usaría en tu contra, eres una estúpida con hormonas desatadas, ve a abrirle las piernas cómo puta al Sayayin, dame las pruebas para dárselas a Freezer** -

Bulma contenía su rabia **-Tu me estabas espiando, ¡Lo sabía!-**

Zarbon se levantó poniéndose frente a Bulma

 **-Si pero al parecer hasta para ser ramera hay métodos que no logr….-** Zarbon no termino de hablar cuando Bulma ya lo había abofeteado, no le dolió, fue molesto.

 **-Maldito infeliz cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, creí que eras mi amigo, pensé que podía confiar en ti-**

 **-No… Freezer me amenazó, quiere pruebas de lo que hay entre tú y Vegeta para ponerte en duda seguramente con tu padre-**

 **-No habrá pruebas, jamás-**

-¿Lo dejaras?-

-No-

 **-Maldita perra arrogante, te das cuenta que estás comprometida… Eres toda una puta-**

 **-Zarbon, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones… Ahh… ¿Qué diablos haces?-** gritó Bulma cuando Zarbon ya la tenía en la cama entre sus brazos.

 **-Serás mía Bulma, si le abres las piernas a un Sayayin juro que conmigo lo disfrutaras-**

Bulma frunció el ceño, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada era claro que Zarbon estaba muy ebrio y bajo cualquier cosa que había consumido.

-Si te atreves a tocarme te mataré-

Zarbon sonrió se acercó instintivamente a besarle el cuello.

 **-Suéltame Zarbon, ¿Qué diablos haces? Estas ebrio, ¡Déjame!-**

Bulma se movía bajo el lo que resultaba difícil, Zarbon era alguien muy pesado para ella.

La situación en definitiva estaba mal el bajo a su pecho intentando quitar la blusa de Bulma sin dejar de besarla y ella se asustó **-Zarbon… Déjame** \- Gritó desesperada - **¡Zarbi!-**

Fue que Zarbon se detuvo, su nombre pronunciado de esa manera le recordó que ella era Bulma la hermana de Freezer, la que había conocido desde niña, la molesta niña que lo enfadaba, la niña de ojos azules que se había ganado su corazón, su adoración, su alegría en ese lugar, su orgullo, se alejó aterrado dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Bulma se levantó y vio el terror reflejado en el rostro de Zarbon, -Zarbi-

-Perdón Bulma yo… Yo, yo… No-

La peliazul sabía que esas drogas te hacían hacer cosas horribles, dañaban tu cerebro y te hacía actuar por impulsos, no culpo a Zarbon, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

-Perdóname por hacer que Freezer te golpeara-

-Bulma yo, perdóname jamás te dañaría yo… Perdón- Se alejo

-Tranquilo, todo esto es mi culpa-

Paso un rato y ambos se sentaron en la cama, todo era extraño, Bulma terminó el silencio -¿Quieres que te cure? Ya sabes entrando a tu mente para darle señales a tu cerebro para generar más células reconstructivas de los tejidos dañados-

Zarbon no dijo nada simplemente estaba cayado, se sentía una basura por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Bulma no espero respuesta entró a la mente de Zarbon minutos después las órdenes en el sistema estaban y aprovecho para sacar la droga de su sangre.

-¿Que harás?-

Era claro que Zarbon preguntaba por Vegeta -Es difícil, yo… Me siento bien con el, me gusta estar con el-

-Es lujuria o algo más-

-Me temo que es algo más-

-Estas en problemas-

-Si… Hablaré con Vegeta y veré qué sucede, después con papá para evitar que Freezer lo mate-

-¿Es enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Estas segura?-

-No, pero quiero hacerlo, sé que papá lo entenderá, le costará pero lo hará-

-No sé qué decirte-

-Te voy a contar un secreto, cuando papá me recogió en mi planeta de origen trajo consigo muchos libros que durante algunos años me dediqué a decodificar para entender, la mayoría era basura, pero en uno de los últimos que revise había una frase que jamás olvidaré "Nadie sabe cómo vivir ni cómo comportarse ante la vida, el hombre siempre busca la felicidad y cuando la encuentra en otra persona aprende lo que realmente es la vida… Sabes… Creo que Vegeta es mi felicidad-

Un silencio cubrió la habitación ninguno hablaba, Zarbon seguía un poco perdido con todo lo que ella le había dicho.

-¿Y Lander?-

-Estoy cometiendo muchos errores con el, ya van varios días que me estado intentado comunicar con el para dejarle todo claro, pero no puedo, seguramente está en sueño inducido por el viaje de regreso-

Zarbon negó con la cabeza -El no es para ti, seguramente solo juega contigo, es para vengarse de Freezer-

-No, yo me daría cuenta, no soy tonta es como si… No se, no encuentro la manera de poder explicarlo-

-De todos los hombres tuviste que fijarte precisamente en el, el maldito príncipe de los ¡Sayayin!... Seguramente es tu castigo por todo lo malo que has hecho-

-No es maldad es superioridad… No eliges de quién enamorarte-

-¿Enamorada?-

-... Si, Vegeta me… Enamoro-

-No sé qué decirte, yo no te puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero no estoy seguro que salgas bien librada de esto-

-Papá entenderá, Cooler también, y Freezer… Papá lo obligará a dejar a Vegeta en paz-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-Freezer sigue las órdenes de mi padre y el hace cualquier cosa por mi, por su niña-

-Bulma piensa bien las cosas, tu hermano me dio la orden de espiarte quiere pruebas-

-¿No me delataras verdad?-

-No, pero no puedo controlar todo lo que tu hermano haga, el está tramando algo pero no se que es-

Ella lo vio intrigada había sospechado algo, pero no podía afirmar nada, -Hablaré con Vegeta tal vez deje que pase algo de tiempo y solo cuando esté segura hablaré con papá-

-Está bien… Te pido que te vayas y me perdones-

-No hay nada que perdonar, pero ya no utilices esas cosas por favor-

-Lo juro, esto fue lo más bajo que caído-

-Tranquilo Zarbi- Le acarició la mejilla -Todos tenemos problemas… Adiós-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía dos días que Vegeta había salido de la cámara regenerativa, Nappa y Raditz ya estaban enterados de su pronto regreso al planeta y aunque ambos estaban felices el príncipe por su parte enojado se mantenía ante su humillante regreso

 _"Juro que entrenaré y me volveré más fuerte hasta que tenga tu cabeza entre mis manos Freezer"._

Acostado en su cama se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, pero al sentir a alguien a su lado utilizó sus reflejos para moverse rápido y tomar a Bulma de la muñeca con fuerza.

-¡Eres una perra!-

-¿Que?- Bulma no esperaba ese recibimiento

-Crees que puedes venir aquí cuando quieras-

Bulma le arrebató el brazo -No sé porque estás enojado, lo que sucedió fue tu culpa y mala suerte… Ni esperes un agradecimiento de mi parte por salvar mi vida… Sabes a qué vine-

-Freezer me dio mi última misión a su servicio en la base-

Bulma ahora sí se sorprendió -Eso significa que…-

-Me voy, regresaré al mi planeta-

La peliazul agachó la cabeza no esperaba eso -No quiero eso, hay muchas cosas que resolver entre tú y yo ¿Que significa que me dieras el broche?-

-¿Que te imaginas Bulma?-

-La verdad no estoy segura, contigo nunca estoy segura de que pensar… Seamos directos ya te lo había dicho, yo… Yo estoy loca, desquiciada, pero creo que te amo-

Pocas palabras, directas, ella era así, no fue cómo la ves pasada ya no sobraban las palabras, debía ser clara… -¿Tú qué sientes por mí Vegeta?-

Él se cruzó de brazos recostándose en la cama con la espalda en la pared, dudó, si dudo porque para él las palabras no eran fáciles -Te dije y no me voy a retractar… Me estoy humillando al estar contigo, pero eres una maldita molestia en mi vida que no quiero alejar, me gusta tenerte, me gusta saber que eres mía, me encanta hacerte el amor… Tu eres mi castigo por todas las muertes que cargo conmigo-

Tal vez ella esperaba palabras diferentes, pero el dijo lo que pensaba.

-¿Me amas?-

-Esas son estupideces-

-¿Me amas?- Insistió -Yo también estoy cayendo muy bajo, ¡Sabes todos los problemas en los que estamos! Merezco por lo menos que seas sincero… ¿Me amas?-

Vegeta gruñó.

Bulma sonrió se acostó aún lado de él, -Tomare eso como un si... Tenemos que hacer algo antes que te vayas… ¿Que se te ocurre?-

-Nada- Era verdad a Vegeta no se le ocurría nada.

-Freezer nos estará vigilando hay que tener más cuidado, Zarbon no dirá nada-

El silencio se dió por que aunque había mucho que decir ninguno se atrevía, impulso, deseo tal vez algo más que eso y cuando se dieron cuenta ella ya estaba besando su cuello.

-Ni siquiera te pregunté si Freezer te hizo mucho daño-

Vegeta río -Nadie puede doblegarme-

-Tal vez yo si pueda-

-Inténtalo-

Qué mejor que un reto para ella que ya estaba sobre el en un profundo pero tierno beso, en verdad cada uno disfrutaba de las sensaciones.

La ropa se fue perdiendo entre ambos y las caricias eran lo que más sobraba entre ellos dos, tal vez las situaciones que los habían llevado a ambos a ese momento, todo lo vivido… Solo disfrutaban, porque cada parte del cuerpo de el otro se volvía una espectacular obra de arte que querían conocer, sentir y disfrutar a la perfección.

Se llenaron completamente de pasión y se entregaron esa noche a lo que más deseaban, ya nadie los separaría y enfrentarían los problemas juntos.

Antes de dormir el la acerco a su pecho y le susurró al oído -Ya no podemos arrepentirnos-

-No, te amo Vegeta-

Vegeta la vio hasta que se quedó dormida, fue que una descabellada idea llego a su mente, algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella y que nunca se imaginó hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La rutina de hace semanas se volvió a repetir, ella trabajaba y él entrenaba para en la noche encontrarse en la habitación del príncipe.

Freezer no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había hablado con su hermana la había estado evitando… Estaba ocupado con asuntos más importantes, que empezaría ese día, ya sus soldados no eran de confianza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zarbon frente a su señor arrodillado esperaba cualquier cosa que fuera por lo que ahí estaba.

-¿Necesita algo Lord Freezer?-

El sentado en su trono disfrutaba de su vino, no había nada raro en la escena que el de piel acua había vivido tantas veces.

-Soldado Zarbon, se presentó una situación en las galaxias del oeste, tu te encargas… Te vas en unas horas-

Zarbon agacho más la cabeza, aunque estaba un poco desconcertado por la nueva misión, era extraño que el se encargará de cosas como esa -¿Cuánto tiempo señor?-

-Calculo que te tomará unos seis meses-

-Bien, me iré a preparar, ¿Me puedo retirar?-

-Vete Zarbon, te daré las instrucciones en el transcurso de tu viaje-

-Si señor-

Zarbon salió y suspiro era claro que este era un castigo por lo sucedido con Bulma y Vegeta, no podía hacer nada más que seguí las órdenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma trabajaba en el laboratorio cuando escucho la puerta tras ella abrirse volteó por impulso.

-Hola Zarbi-

-Hola- El aún se sentía cohibido por lo sucedido días antes.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Me iré por varios meses vine a despedirme-

-¿Que? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Las galaxias del oeste-

-¿Porqué? ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Ordenes de tu hermano… Me iré por seis meses-

Bulma se sintió mal porque sabía que este era un castigo para Zarbon.

-Perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa-

-Ya para qué lamentarse, solo prométeme que no te meterás en más problemas y resolveras los que tienes-

-Te lo prometo-

Le dio un fuerte abrazo, y se fue, la peliazul suspiro no vería a su Zarbi por mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la princesa una idea se le había ocurrido para escapar un tiempo con Vegeta, el saldría de misión y tal como la vez pasada se le había ocurrido verse con el en el transcurso de esta.

Y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo; era temprano y en el comedor los dos hijos menores de Cold comían.

-Freezer-

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?-

-Necesito que mandes alguien a traerme un mineral-

-Mis soldados no están para cumplir tus tareas-

-¿Mis tareas?-

-Es tu deber terminar mi fuente de energía-

-Si, para eso ocupó el mineral… ¡Manda a las fuerzas especiales!-

-Pretendes que envié a mis mejores soldados por una estúpida piedra-

-En primera no es una piedra es un metal líquido, y si quiero que los envíes porque papá no me dejara salir a misión sola después de todo que pasó en Sikus… Si quieres tú fuente de energía manda a traer el Balquito-

-Agg, mocosa insolente, los enviare, pero tú irás es tu responsabilidad-

Bulma fingió molestia, aunque por dentro estaba feliz estaba llevando la situación por donde quería -¡Yo tengo cosas que hacer!-

-¡Cállate Bulma quieres el maldito mineral ve por el!-

-Ahh te odio- Salió y cuando las puertas se cerraron, sonrió lo había conseguido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche a la típica hora se teletransporto a su príncipe.

-¡Vegeta!- Salto sobre el en la cama.

Él se molestó, pero no dijo nada.

-Ya tengo la solución para pasar un tiempo juntos- Vegeta alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Que?-

-Revise el sistema Freezer te asignará una misión de tres semanas, irás a él planeta 56 de la región norte del sistema solar Medan-

-¿Y?-

-Yo saldré mañana con las fuerzas especiales a traer un mineral que necesito y tú saldrás tres días después-

Vegeta sonrió ya entendía bien por donde iban las cosas -Nos encontraremos-

-Si… Manipulare a las fuerzas especiales y ellos harán la misión y tú te encargas de que Nappa y Raditz hagan la tuya… Nos veremos en el asteroide de fórum de las coordenadas X23 Y45… ¡No cabe duda que soy una genio!-

-Y modesta-

Ella lo beso, un corto y tierno beso que a él le molestó no era su estilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El plan estaba listo tal y como ella lo había planeado al siguiente día había salido con las fuerzas especiales y Vegeta recibió las órdenes de su misión, el tiempo transcurrió como era su destino y tres días después ambos se vieron en el asteroide.

Nappa y Raditz dejaron a Vegeta y de inmediato se fueron, no podían desviar la nave por mucho tiempo o Freezer se daría cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma lo estaba esperando -Te tardaste-

-Tal vez solo estabas desesperada por verme-

Bulma sonrió -No te hagas tantas ilusiones, todo tiene un límite también mi locura por ti-

-¿Qué hiciste con las fuerzas especiales?-

Bulma sonrió, una sonrisa cinica que el ya había visto antes, sea lo que fuera no había sido nada bueno para los 5 payasos -Te lo contaré en la nave-

Caminaron hasta la zona de despegue donde un grupo de piratas los esperaba, esto no le sorprendió a Vegeta, tal vez en el viaje se daría más el tiempo de obtener información de su mujer, si Bulma ya era su mujer y solo de él.

-Et factum est in una solucionis mori- Hablo Bulma a los piratas, ellos solo asintieron y se fueron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La nave había despegado y Bulma en el mando de control ingresaba las coordenadas de destino, que Vegeta le había dado.

-¿A dónde vamos Vegeta?-

-A mi planeta-

Bulma dejó de teclear en la pantalla para voltear a verlo -¿Tu planeta? ¿Porqué?-

El se acercó más y la tomó de la cintura -Trajiste el broche con el escudo real de mi familia-

-Si- Bulma estaba desconcertada -No me has dicho a qué vamos a tu planeta-

-Nos casaremos- No era una petición, era una orden y Bulma se quedó muda y Vegeta solo una sonrisa cínica dibujaba en su rostro.


	30. Chapter 30

**¿Boda? Y Jormungand**

La peliazul estaba muda ante aquellas palabras y su mente solo vagaba por esas palabras.

 _"_ _Nos casaremos… Boda… Matrimonio"_ Aquello de lo que estaba huyendo desde Lander, claro que Vegeta no podía compararse con Lander.

Dudas, miedo… Rabia… Vegeta pudo haberlo dicho de una manera diferente.

Lo vio directo a los ojos cuando de él una pequeña risa cargada de burla salió.

¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?... Si se estaba burlando.

 **-Maldito imbécil… ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi de esa manera?-**

Vegeta sonrió -No estoy hablando por hablar… Te estoy diciendo que nos casaremos- Se acercó más a ella.

-¿Que?... ¿Estás ordenándome que me casé contigo?-

-Si-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Infeliz, ¡Bastardo…! Estúpido Sayayin… ¡Maldito seas…!-

Bulma estaba enojada, y Vegeta negó con la cabeza mientras la veía hacer su rabieta… Ignoró los gritos y se acercó a ella antes de que si quiera la peliazul se diera cuenta él ya la tenía sostenida de la cintura muy cerca de él.

Ella curvó sus cejas por el disgusto -Suéltame-

-No… Eres débil Bulma… Podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo-

La dura mirada en sus facciones finas y la piel blanca no se iban, el maldito Sayayin en verdad se estaba burlando de ella, la acercó más a su pecho y él acercó su nariz por detrás de su oreja en suaves casi imperceptibles caricias que parecía la debilitaban ¿Por qué él le causaba todas esas sensaciones?

-Basta Vegeta-

El mantenía un camino de besos en su cuello y ella sintió cuando él curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sobre su piel.

-¿Que pasa Bulma…? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?-

-... No…- Hablo enojada, su orgullo una vez más se veía pisoteado por el príncipe.

El continuaba con los besos mientras ella se ponía más tensa, entonces él subió y toco levemente sus labios y cuando ella cerró los ojos queriendo acercarse más él la soltó y se alejó.

Bulma se quedó una vez más sin palabras… Y el sentó en el mando del piloto ahora sin ninguna expresión aparente, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-¡Idiota!- Se fue; La habitación en la nave le sirvió a ella para encerrarse y pensar en todo lo sucedido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta por su parte también pensaba en todo… Casarse con ella, ya lo había pensado, pero la manera de decirlo fue un impulso, un impulso que llevó a la princesa a tomar la reacción que él esperaba.

Sonrió, el sabía que la ponía nerviosa y eso le gustaba, hace meses cuando le dio el broche de su familia no se lo dio con el propósito de prometer su mano, por qué aunque ese era el significado… Si el broche, aquel signo forjado con el emblema real se le había otorgado al príncipe por parte de su padre que lo había recibido de su abuelo, el símbolo de poder que sobre un adorno enmarcaba la fuerza y orgullo, pero también una promesa, un reto y un destino porqué el símbolo era entregado a la segunda mano de la mujer que prometiera cómo su compañera, tu mujer, la madre del heredero.

Aunque al darselo no lo pensó de esa manera, simplemente se lo dió, pero ahora estaba seguro que la quería con él por el resto de su vida aunque todo se lo impidiera.

Las horas pasaban y pensó en muchas cosas tal vez la que más le molestaba… Su padre… El maldito viejo estaba tan seguro como para apostar su vida que se opondría completamente lo que era un gran impedimento pues él era el que debía realizar la unión, la ceremonia.

Luego estaba ese otro problema del cual ella se tendría que ocupar, pero sabía era imposible… Desde su asiento veía la puerta… Podía entrar molestarla y hacerla suya, ella caería ante el estaba seguro ninguno de los dos podían ignorar los impulsos, tal vez inconscientemente solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos, tal vez solo eso.

Inspeccióno la nave ya después de varias horas de viaje tres días les tomaría llegar a su planeta, no avisaría él era el príncipe, no tenía por qué hacerlo… Botellas de licor lo que más en esa nave había, no se sorprendió pues su mujer la había conseguido de con los piratas el aún tenía dudas con respecto a eso… Hablaría con ella.

Varias botellas pasaron por su garganta, no estaba ebrio… Solo un licor muy fuerte o mucho podía nublar sus sentidos, entonces escucho la puerta abrirse… Ella salió y no pudo evitar no ver esas piernas blancas, que sólo eran cubiertas por un pequeño pedazo de tela que cubría lo necesario para guardar un poco de pudor… Con una blusa muy suelta que parecía mucho más grande en ella.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba que estuvieras ebrio-

-Tu jamás tendrás la suerte de verme ebrio-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Pues habla-

-Es que te odio… ¡En verdad te odio!… ¿Por qué no puedes ser claro y decirme las cosas tal cual son?… No sé si te burlas de mí, si solo es un juego o hablas enserio… ¡No entiendo…! Estoy frustrada, enojada, contigo, conmigo…-

-Bulma… ¿Qué quieres oír?-

-¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que me casé contigo?-

Un silencio recorrió el pequeño espacio… -Si-

Una simple y solitaria palabra que explicaba todo, que dejaba las cosas más claras.

Bulma se acercó a él -¿Sabes la situación en la que me pones? Casarse no es nada simple… Imagina lo que mi padre dirá si se entera-

-Dijiste que tu padre haría todo lo que quisieras-

-Si… Pero es muy diferente ir y decirle que siento algo por ti y te quiero a decirle papi me escape de Freezer y me fui con un Sayayin… Ha y me case-

-Es tu decisión-

Bulma se quedó en silencio amaba a Vegeta pero casarse… Casarse era algo muy… Importante vio al hombre sentado, sus rasgos duros, aquellos oscuros ojos, su maldito carácter… La adrenalina de estar con el… _"Malditos impulsos_ " Pensó cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentada en las piernas de el besándolo.

-Si me quiero casar contigo-

Vegeta sonrió, una ladina sonrisa -Le dirás a tu padre?-

-Si, pero después… Esperaré a que Lander vuelva para aclarar las cosas… Tengo semanas trabado de hablar con el pero creo que a de estar en sueño inducido en la nave y no he podido terminar con el-

-Ese imbécil no interesa-

El turno para sonreír fue de la princesa -¿Celos?-

-Jamás…- Se levantó cargando con ella, camino y su destino la habitación.

La dejo en la cama y entró para darse un baño y quitarse el olor a licor… Cuando salió ella esperaba en la cama se entretenía desarmando una placa de energía, pero no supo de qué.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Estoy reparando el sistema de comunicación de esta nave-

-¿Con quién hablaras?-

-Nadie… Solo me entretengo… **¡Oye!-** Bulma se enojó cuando Vegeta le quitó de las manos la placa junto a sus herramientas.

-Deja eso… A mi se me ocurre algo mejor que hacer-

Bulma no pudo enojarse ante eso, cuando él ya la tenía entre sus brazos mientras la besaba.

Esa noche sería para ambos, tal vez el siguiente día sería bueno para hablar ya después se preocuparían por aclarar las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertar con ella entre sus brazos causaba en él sensaciones únicas, una paz que solo con ella podía experimentar, una vez más pensó en lo sucedido la mujer junto a él se convertiría en su esposa sin importar qué era lo que sucedería.

Se levantó, aunque su cuerpo se lo impedía para tomar agua, revisar que la nave siguiera en curso e incluso una vez más pensó en tomar su rastreador y llamar a su padre para decirle.

No… No era necesario… Regreso a la habitación varios minutos después y al verla tan relajada durmiendo una vez más con la sábana cubriendo solo necesario como si instintivamente se hubiera acomodado para brindarle una imagen que lo que excitaba.

Se acostó a un lado el ya vestido y listo para un día de viaje… La acercó a él y el movimiento la despertó.

Se quejó cómo una niña -¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?- Bostezo

-Porqué ya es tarde-

-Déjame dormir… No hay nada que podamos hacer-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre la boda…?-

-No… Mi duda es ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre los piratas?-

-¿Que importa?-

-Habla-

Se levantó jalando la sábana para cubrirse

-Después de comer- Entró al baño para bañarse… Cuando salió un simple vestido de color blanco fue lo ideal para ese día, descalza por qué no había nada más cómodo que eso, al salir el ya se disponía en la mesa con los alimentos… Se acercó a los gabinetes para tomar lo necesario y preparar su desayuno, minutos después ambos en la mesa se veían y el esperaba una explicación.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Todo-

Suspiro -Bien… Hace algunos años, mientras realizaba una misión que Freezer me había encargado conocí a las fuerzas especiales, los idiotas que no sabían de mi existencia quisieron aprovecharse de mí y me categorizaron como una pirata… -

-¿Te hicieron algo?-

La princesa se rió -Digamos que a los que les fue mal fueron ellos… Me explicaron quiénes eran los piratas y mi curiosidad llamó… Me enteré que ellos tenían tesoros y bueno al recorrer todo el universo ellos probablemente conocían información importante-

-La búsqueda de la inmortalidad-

-Si… exactamente… Investigué, y me enteré de la existencia de un pirata de renombre… Syder Ghan… El último corsario, que a pirata se convirtió, quién mejor que el para ponerlo a trabajar para mi… Un día con Lander abordamos su nave, lo amenace y realice un trato con el… Me dio información y yo le di poder, le ayudado a conseguir tantos botines que ahora todos lo respetan- Tomó un poco de agua -En cambio el solo indicios de una vieja leyenda me a dado por años… Quién sabe… Tal vez un día cumpla y lo encuentre-

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Hay una leyenda entre los piratas, se dice que una raza un día existió con el poder de crear unas esferas mágicas … Esferas que conceden deseos-

-Suena muy…-

-Increíble… Si… Cada día que pasa menos pienso en su existencia… El punto es que tanto que convivi con Syder además de formar una amistad, me enseñó todo lo que se… Me dice que soy su hija- Pronunció con una sonrisa -Me enseñó los códigos de honor entre los piratas, su lenguaje… Y las maravillosas historias que hay en el universo…-

-Interesante… Llevas una doble vida entre piratas, maldita humana-

-Que te digo, yo haré todo por lo que quiero-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta se levantó -¡Ha! me casare con pirata- pronunció con burla -Esto se pone mejor… Es mejor que te prepares para mi padre-

-Que gracioso… ¿Tu padre?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Vegeta la ignoro caminando al cuarto.

-Oye no me dejes hablando sola… ¡Vegeta!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía evitar estar nerviosa, en unas horas pisaría suelo en un planeta que su familia un día juró destruir… Conocería el padre de Vegeta que resultaba ser el rey y por lo que él había dicho no sería un grato encuentro.

Vegeta la veía acostado desde la cama como ella de una las maletas que traía sacaba por montones su ropa, y se preguntó ¿Cómo diablos cabía tanto en esa maleta?

Ella revolvía todo buscando que ponerse en un principio pensó en la armadura, pero no… Descartó la idea… Nunca le importaba la opinión de los demás, pero ¡Por los dioses! Iba para casarse con el príncipe debía dar una buena impresión.

Algo desesperada intentó poner orden en sus cosas, movió las armas y cuchillos que tenía a un lado dejando solo la ropa.

Vegeta ya harto -¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!-

-Idiota deja de gritarme, busco que ponerme-

-Tonterías… Cualquier cosa… Por mí anda desnuda-

En esas pequeñas peleas tan cotidianas en ambos parecía que aunque después de los insultos todo se calmara las miradas asesinas de ambos bastaban para decir que algo estaba por explotar.

Bulma se levantó… Con las manos en la cadera lo vio…

Vegeta se sentó en la cama a la orilla cómo preparándose para escuchar a su mujer.

-Cuando me diste el escudo hace meses me estabas pidiendo que me casará contigo-

En primera instancia se desconcertó por la pregunta que no esperaba, en realidad ya estaba preparado para contestar una sarta de insultos, pero había terminado con esa pregunta.

-No… Las tradiciones de mi pueblo y sus costumbres no significan lo mismo para mi-

Bulma se sentó a un lado -Estoy enojada contigo por muchas cosas, pero ahora solo me preocupa una cosa… ¿Le diremos a tu padre quien soy?-

-¿Te refieres a que eres hija de Cold?-

Ella movió su cabeza afirmando.

-En algún momento se va a enterar… Pero yo te diré cuándo-

-Está bien… Es mejor que me cambie… ¿Cómo se visten las Sayan?

El levanto los hombros con indiferencia -No importa que lleves el mejor vestido hecho por los mejores sastres de igual manera te va a odiar-

Bulma no supo cómo reaccionar, Vegeta ya le había explicado que su padre se opondría completamente a su unión, pero que al no le importaba… De cierta manera sabía que fuera de su origen, de su familia, era que ella no era una Sayayin por lo tanto no era fuerte… Vio su ropa recarga en el piso y sus ojos se enfocaron en cierto conjunto… Ella no se pondría nada ostentoso, ni llamativo, se vestirá como comúnmente lo haría.

Un traje completo al cuerpo de una sola pieza de color gris muy oscuros y una especie de corset encima de color negro con detalles en plateado y blanco, sus botas que dentro cómo de costumbre sus cuchillas guardaban.

-Lista-

Hablo para ella misma frente al espejo, se volvió a sentar a un lado de Vegeta lo notaba muy serio.

Se acero recargándose en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya estoy dudando- Habló muy serio, pero Bulma ya lo conocía tan bien que detectaba la burla de sus palabras.

La princesa decidió seguirle el juego -No dudes- Se acercó a su oreja luego se levantó para sentarse en sus piernas trato de acostarlo en la cama pero él era más fuerte, lo beso un beso lento, muy lento mientras se movía sobre el casi siguiendo los movimientos de sus labios.

Sonrió cuando lo sintió reaccionar, el puso una mano en su cintura y otra en su glúteo que presiono con fuerza.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó.

El la levnto y ella envolvió sus piernas en el -No es momento vamos a aterrizar-

Una pequeña alarma sonó indicando que tenía razón… La bajo, pero antes ella le robó un beso.

-Hmp-

En la mesa Vegeta se acercó donde tomó una botella de licor que sirvió en dos vasos ofreciéndole uno a Bulma.

-¿Y esto?-

-Lo necesitaremos-

Bulma lo tomó -¿Quieres brindar?-

-¿Porqué?-

-Estás en tu planeta, eso es bueno-

La nave tocó suelo antes de que ambos pudieran brindar, simplemente chocaron los vasos después del tintineo ambos lo tomaron de un solo trago. Se acercaron a la compuerta y cuando abrieron pues Bulma no esperaba lo que vieron.

Un grupo de soldados fuera los esperaban, pero ambos en perspicacia identificaron que ellos no estaban ahí para recibirlos cordialmente.

Las expresiones de los soldados cambiaron cuando vieron que en la nave no identificada nada menos que su príncipe estaba.

Se arrodillaron rápidamente -Príncipe Vegeta-

Ambos bajaron, y uno de los Sayayin se levantó, su piel morena algo mayor con pelo en puntas negro algo largo y armadura en blanco y rojo.

-Príncipe- Saludo… -Perdone este recibimiento inadecuado no sabíamos de su llegada… Me disculpo-

-Avísenle a mi padre que estoy aquí-

-Enseguida señor-

El soldado salió volando y Vegeta vio a Bulma indicándole que lo siguiera, se fueron, cuando salieron de la pista donde aterrizaron de inmediato pudo divisar el castillo… Una imponente construcción se miraba algo antigua… Un imponente y pulcro blanco adornaba las paredes contrastando con el color gris de las piedras, el castillo se imponía a la orilla de un acantilado que debajo un mar en color algo naranja por el contraste con el color del cielo.

Entraron a la principal sala imponente adornada con grandes ventanales cubiertos de lo que parecían finas telas rojas como cortinas, el techo parecía el de una cueva que se adornaba con estalactitas colgando del techo contrastando completamente con el liso piso cubierto de alfombras con bordados.

Columnas en las paredes, esculturas de Sayayin y el símbolo de la familia real enmarcado en un gran escudo por encima del trono que se acomodaba en el centro de la habitación justo al fondo en la pared sobre un montículo de 6 escalones, que en la habitación conducía hasta ahí una pulcra alfombra de color sangre y orillas doradas, todo un trono para el rey…

Bulma ponía bastante atención, llamaba la situación que estaba viviendo.

Se escucharon pasos y murmullos… Por las puertas entró un hombre y Bulma al verlo no le quedó duda que el era el rey pues una copia más madura de Vegeta caminaba imponente hacía ellos… Una barba diferenciaba de Vegeta, el pelo un poco rojizo y la gran armadura que se adornaba por una capa azul detrás de él más Sayayin venían… Estaba algo sorprendida, un leve pensamiento de que si Vegeta al envejecer se parecería ese hombre no estaría mal.

Entonces el hombre …. Se paro frente a ellos parecía un poco ¿Enojado? sus ojos se fijaron completamente en el príncipe.

-Padre- Saludo Vegeta.

-Vegeta- Respondió el rey con el mismo tono frío -Esa maldita costumbre tuya de no avisar es una falta de respeto para mi-

-Soy tu hijo-

Él sonrió -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a atender un asunto importante-

El rey Vegeta fijó sus ojos en la peliazul recorrió su cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza… La mirada dura tal vez con toque lascivo que Vegeta notó y con disgusto gruñó indicándole al rey lo suficiente de quién era ella.

-Tu puta en turno-

Bulma sonrió, Vegeta permaneció serio, pero la conocía tan bien que de inmediato cuando la vio dar un paso al frente la tomó de la cintura impidiendo que avanzara más pero eso no podía evitar que las palabras salieran de ella.

 **-Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera, no tiene idea de quién soy, idiota, no cabe duda que es tu padre Vegeta-**

El rey estaba sorprendido que la débil mujer frente a él se atreviera a gritarle a el gran rey de los Sayayin… Por curiosidad con su scouter midió el nivel de poder de Bulma que terminó en 312 unidades de poder… No pudo no reírse.

Y Bulma se enojó más extendió su palma frente a ella y Vegeta al ver sus intenciones la tomó de la muñeca.

-¡Basta!-

Ella se calmó, aunque cruzó sus brazos indignada.

Y cuando las cosas se calmaron el rey se dió cuenta de un curioso detalle que por el momento no le tomó importancia.

-Ella habla Sayayin-

-Si- Habló Vegeta serio -Creo que es capaz de hablar cualquier idioma-

Bulma miró al rey enojada, mientras lo insultaba en la mente.

-¿Quien diablos eres?- Habló el rey a la peliazul

-Mi nombre es Bulma-

-¿De qué raza eres?-

-Humana…-

El rey camino alrededor de ella -Eres muy parecida a nosotros… Claro te falta poder y una cosa… ¿De dónde sacaste a está perra Vegeta?-

-De con Freezer, trabaja ahí-

-Hmp… ¿Freezer no sabe que estás aquí verdad?-

-No-

-¿Y a qué viniste si en semanas podrás volver?-

-Ya lo dije un asunto vine a atender-

-¿Que cosa?-

-E pensado seriamente en mis deberes cómo siguiente rey- Pronunció con cierta burla por qué sabía que lo que estaba por decir haría enojar bastante a su padre.

-¿Que?- El rey conocía a su hijo para saber que nada bueno estaba por suceder.

-Vine a casarme y presentarte a mi futura mujer- Vegeta mostró a su padre el escudo de su familia y se lo dió a Bulma.

El rey se cruzó de brazos, su energía empezó a aumentar, su hijo, su heredero siempre en contra de todo, una en sus palabras maldita perra había escogido como compañera. O no eso no pasaría.

-¿Te estás burlando?-

-No… Vine a casarme… Si no lo haces encontraré la manera de que alguien celebre la boda-

-¡Maldito malcriado te lo prohíbo!-

-Entonces te mataré, me coronare y yo mismo celebraré mi boda-

Él se sorprendió no esperaba que su hijo dijera eso, más preocupación él sabía que Vegeta era capaz.

-No lo harás-

-Quieres retarme padre… Celebra la maldita ceremonia-

Ya la situación era suficiente para sacar de sus canales al rey **-Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tu padre, eres un bastardo… Tu madre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba… Nunca, me oíste, ¡Nunca te permitiré unirte a una mujer que no sea Sayayin…! No deshonras mi sangre, el linaje real debe permanecer, está débil humana nunca pisará ente planeta como la futura reina, ¡Escuchaste Vegeta lo prohíbo rotundamente…! ¡Jamás esta puta será tu mujer!-**

Vegeta estaba por callar a su padre, pero Bulma fue más rápida que ya su enojo estaba al límite, el maldito rey la trataba como menos, una perra solo eso y peor a ún tocando y abriendo más la llaga que a Bulma mas le dolía, le estaba diciendo débil, ya no se contuvo.

Extendió su palma frente a ella y controlando la energía mandó al rey a estrellarse en la pared detrás de él y rápidamente ella se agachó con la intención de tomar las cuchillas de sus botas y correr, pero una vez más Vegeta la detuvo.

 **-Suéltame… Suéltame lo voy a matar no importa que sea tu padre, el idiota me está insultando y tú no dices nada… Nada-**

 **-Basta-...**

El rey se levantó desconcertado preguntándose cómo ella lo había golpeado si ni siquiera lo había tocado o lanzado energía, se levantó indignado rápidamente se dirigió el también estaba dispuesto a reprimir a la mujer… A Bulma, pero Vegeta lo detuvo.

 **-Basta- ... - Escúchame bien padre ella se casa conmigo quieras o no-**

El rey vio la determinación en los ojos de su hijo que supo que sú terco comportamiento no lo haría cambiar de opinión, pero cierta idea a su mente vino.

-Está bien- Pronunció calmado -Pero cómo cualquiera debe seguir las tradiciones será digna de ser la madre del heredero si vence al Jormungand-

Vegeta se enojó y Bulma repitió esa palabra en su mente, de inmediato llamó su atención.

Varios Sayayin entraron por la conmoción de los ruidos.

-Ella no se enfrentará al Jormungand-

El rey se rió -Si, ella jamás podría vencerlo, pero me temo Vegeta que el pueblo reclamará la sangre para que ella sea digna-

 **-Dije que no-**

-Vegeta… Hijo…- El rey se burlaba -Ve y dile a todo el pueblo que la futura reina no vencerá al Jormungand-

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos su pueblo sería capaz de derramar sangre por lo que querían, controlar Sayayin no era nada fácil.

-¿Que es un Jormungand?-

El rey y varios Sayayin se rieron -Niña siquiera sabes que es un Jormungand-

Bulma se enojó -No rey no se que es un Jormungand sólo dígalo, no creo que sea tan idiota para no responder una simple pregunta-

 **-Imprudente mujer cómo te atreves a hablarme a mí al rey de esa manera-**

-Lo hago porque puedo ¡Imbécil…! _"Ya sé porque Freezer los odia"_ \- El rey no sé miraba dispuesto a contestar por lo que Bulma utilizó sus habilidades mentales para entrar a la mente del rey mientras esté peleaba con su hijo, entonces se dió cuenta que el rey realmente la odiaba, que creía que era atractiva, frunció sus rasgos al darse cuenta todos los demás pensamientos eróticos que el rey había pensado al verla por primera vez, fuera de eso a su mente la información del Jormungand llegó y sonrió.

Habló interrumpiendo la pelea de el monarca y su hijo.

-Acabemos con esto, peleare con el Jormungand-

Vegeta la vio enojada ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlo? Mientras el rey seguía riendo.

-No tienes idea qué es un Jormungand, jaja y piensas pelear con uno… Mira perra te diré que el Jormungand te comerá viva-

Bulma dió un paso cerca del rey, Vegeta analizaba todos sus movimientos para actuar una vez más si era necesario.

-Se perfectamente que es un Jormungand la enorme bestia que recorre en las profundas cuevas de este planeta, un reptil de duras escamas que era el principal enemigo de sus ancestros… Una enorme serpiente con colmillos que veneno tienen… Una dura vestía para matar y que para ustedes en combate ante todo el pueblo la mujer futura compañera del rey debe vencer para demostrar su poder ante el pueblo demostrando que es digna de cargar el heredero-

El rey estaba sorprendido, se cruzó de brazos mientras dirigía una dura mirada a su hijo.

Y Vegeta miraba a Bulma.

Ella sonrió y continuó -En primera rey no espere un heredero conmigo, eso de lo hijos es una estúpida pérdida de tiempo, además debe cerrar la boca porque no tiene idea de con quién está hablando y por último jamás pasara-

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma pues veía las intenciones que ella tendría -¿Entraste a su mente?-

-Si-

-Hmp, pensé que eras más fuerte padre-

El rey no entendía, ahora el turno para reírse fue de Bulma -Rey entre a su mente y saque toda esa información-

-Imposible-

-Claro que es posible… Por eso le digo que nunca sucederá-

Vegeta volteó a ver a su padre y luego a Bulma -¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca pasará?-

-Tu padre piensa que en verdad soy una puta para acostarme con cualquiera-

Vegeta gruño, aunque dejo eso aún lado para enfocarse en su mujer -No vas a pelear-

-Lo haré para callarle la boca a tu padre-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-Dije que no y es definitivo-

-¿Que acaso no confías en mi?-

-No… No puedes vencerlo-

Bulma se enojó volteo a ver al rey -Llama a la maldita audiencia ahora-

El rey sonrió -Solo te matara… Sería una pérdida que ese cuerpo se desperdicie pudriéndose por el veneno de el Jormungand.-

-Imbécil haga lo que le digo o lo mataré-.

Vegeta tomo a Bulma de la muñeca -¡Basta!-

-No… Quiero callarle la boca a tu padre-

-No puedes-

-¡Si puedo!-

-No tienes idea de cuál difícil es el Jormungand-

-Si lose… Ya lo ví en la mente de tu padre… Confía en mi estoy segura que puedo con el- Sonrió -Tengo experiencia en bestias- La sonrisa que ella le dió una que con anterioridad ya había visto, mostraba superioridad orgullo, determinación…

-Bien- Volteó a ver a su padre -Llama a la audiencia se jugará el derecho con el Jormungand.-

El rey ahora no estaba tan seguro, pero de inmediato dio la orden y pocos minutos después una alarma sonó en todo el castillo… Varias mujeres Sayayin entraron a la sala real y Bulma las observo detalladamente… Hermosas, imponentes pero nada comparadas a ella.

Se acercaron e hincaron ante el príncipe y el rey, 4 mujeres mayores pero no ancianas.

-Prepárenla- Habló el rey señalando a Bulma, las mujeres de inmediato la inspeccionaron, se comieron con la mirada a Bulma pero está no expresos nada -Señor ella no es…-

 **-Silencio-** Gritó Vegeta -Sigan las órdenes-

Las mujeres asustadas asintieron y de inmediato le indicaron a Bulma que las siguiera… Bulma camino, pero se detuvo dos pasos después dió la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Vegeta, se acercó y le susurró en el oído.

-La fuerza conmigo es ilimitada-

Vegeta sonrió la tomó de la cintura con determinación y la acercó más a él también le susurró al oído.

-Demuéstrame quién eres-

Bulma sonrió y salió caminando siguiendo a las mujeres que la condujeron hasta una habitación en los últimos pisos del castillo, una lujosa estancia donde las mujeres le indicaron que debía seguir el ritual, un ritual que a ella le pareció estúpido, pues eran rezos a un dios… Se opuso y las mujeres no tuvieron opción que seguir con lo dems, le dieron una armadura Sayayin que ella modificó, aquellas hombreras eran ridículas, solo utilizó el peto de la armadura en blanco y dorado lo demás se negó ella estaba bien con su ropa, simplemente se quitó el corset para cambiarlo por la armadura… Dos líneas rojas fueron dibujadas en su brazo a la altura de sus codos… Las palmas de sus manos fueron cubiertas por una tinta del mismo color que en varios dibujos y signos cubrieron la piel de sus manos, por último se le entregó el escudo de la familia que debía portar en su pecho del lado izquierdo. Le explicaron que si lograba vencer al Jormungand el rey pasaría el escudo a su lado derecho indicando que era digna.

Estaba harta de todo, ya varias horas después el sol se posaba en su punto más alto del cielo… Varios golpes sonaban, sonidos profundos en melodías constantes que indican algo… Ese algo la ceremonia con Jormungand

Bulma había entrado a la mente de las 4 mujeres que la acompañaban, se había aguantado todo lo que en su mente pasaba, la habían insultado de todas las maneras posibles, la habían humillado, despreciado… Todo, pero ninguna había tenido el valor de decirle en su cara … Se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido cuando los símbolos fueron terminados de dibujarse… Saco la información que necesitaba de la mente de las mujeres y sonrió.

-Ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo… Aunque son unas cobardes que no tienes el suficiente coraje de decir lo que piensan… Débiles Sayayin-

Las mujeres se enojaron luego en conjunto las cuatro cayeron de rodillas gritando y sosteniendo su cabeza Bulma las estaba torturando, se sentó en la cama mientras tomaba algo del vino que le habían llevado y reía por el sufrimiento que inducía en las mujeres, a la primera la mató de un infarto era la que menos la había insultado, la segunda murió después de un shock y varias convulsiones, la tercera murió por ella misma atravesándose el ojo derecho con rayo de energía de ella misma y la última la que más la había despreciado la torturó mentalmente con los peores recuerdos y miedos, por último la inmovilismo dejándola en el piso, tomó la cuchilla de su bota y le realizó varios cortes con símbolos que ella inventaba en ese momento devolviéndole el favor cuando se cansó de los gritos le cortó la garganta se cuidó de no mancharse de sangre solo. las manos que se limpió junto a su cuchilla y salió volando por la ventana tenía que ir a matar a él Jormungand

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta estaba enojado jamás pensó que tuviera que vivir algo así, podía jurar que todos los Sayayin de las ciudades cercanas estaban ahí, brindando con ridículas cantidades de licor, celebrando el regreso de su príncipe y a la futura reina, claro ninguno esperaba a una mujer que no fuera Sayayin.

Un gran palco era el espacio para poder ver el espectáculo, por qué eso era un espectáculo para demostrar fuerza. Mientras el rey disfrutaba sentado en su trono la compañía de tres hembras Sayayin y una copa de vino riendo a carcajadas.

-Ya me imagino a la mujer pudriéndose por el veneno del Jormungand-

Vegeta gruñó, él Jormungand tenía un veneno tan fuerte que cuando entraba en la sangre de cualquiera mataba el cuerpo descomponiendo la materia orgánica, hasta dejar simplemente la piel de los huesos.

Bulma llegó volando al recinto y se sorprendió, había demasiada gente, demasiados Sayayin-

Salvajes era la palabra indicada que utilizo para describirlos, en cuanto la vieron varios intentaron acercase y se rumoraba por las marcas que claramente portaba en la piel… Ella ignoro las miradas se dirigió al palco donde vio a Vegeta.

El rey se levantó cuando la vio… -Debiste haber entrado a la arena… ¿Dónde están las hembras que te prepararon?-

-Están murtas, terminemos con esto-

Vegeta no se sorprendió vio Bulma con una dura mirada ella le sonrió.

El rey levanto la mano y uno de sus sirvientes se acerco a la orilla de la habitación donde despues una alarma empezó a sonar todos los Sayan se acomodaron en la improvisado recinto sin forma que se encontraba delimitado por el contorno de varias cuevas que formaban un ovalo.

El rey miro a Bulma -Ahora si perra demuestra quién eres-

La peliazul se dirigía a el lugar en medio de las cuevas, antes de salir volando Vegeta la detuvo.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

Le guiño el ojo -Observa-

Bajo a suelo rocoso, la tierra en tonos rojizos y naranjas los Sayin miraban desconcertados ¿Acaso era una broma? La mujer en el centro de la arena no era una Sayayin… Risas, abucheos, Bulma se enojó, el rey bajo en medio de la arena igual que ella.

La rodeo una vez mas y grito **-Esta mujer a sido elegida por el príncipe Vegeta como su mujer, esta hembra de raza humana peleara su derecho como la futura madre del heredero-**

Varios por no decir todos los Sayayin midieron el poder de Bulma estallando en risa, gritos de burla y ella permanecía seria con los brazos cruzados el rey regreso al palco y el silencio tardo un poco por las risas y carcajadas de los Sayayin… Bulma volteo a ver a Vegeta mientras sonreía, luego varios golpes fueron entonando; una especie de melodía con la ayuda de unos tambores.

La peliazul de inmediato entendió que las vibraciones producidas atraerían al Jormungand que saldría de las profundidades entre las cuevas, pocos minutos después las pequeñas piedras en el suelo empezaron a vibrar, y de un momento a otro un extraño ruido se escuchó, las vibraciones aumentaron y de la cueva tras ella salió.

Ella no se sorprendió de cierta manera ya la había visto en la mente del rey, la enorme criatura, gigante; una serpiente de ojos profundos en color rojo, una pequeña cresta sobre su cabeza y las escamas en tonos negros con pequeños destellos verdes, de inmediato al salir rodeo a Bulma poco a poco salía de la cueva inspeccionando a su presa, parecía que era infinita pues su extensión no veía fin de la cueva.

Bulma giraba sobre su eje siguiendo poco a poco el Jormungand que se acercaba mas a ella, era más que obvio que la atacaría, pero ella se mantenía completamente sería mientras varios Sayayin ya reían y se burlaban. El rey era uno de ellos, Vegeta observa todo detenidamente dispuesto a interceder si era necesario.

La serpiente ruidos, gruñidos y el extraño sonido de su lengua fuera de su boca sonaban indicando que atacaría, dejo de moverse y arrinconó su cabeza a un lado, cuando por fin la cola salió de la cueva que quedó detrás de Bulma, al contraerse el Jormungand Bulma supo lo que está haría pues de un momento a otro éste se abalanzó sobre Bulma con la boca abierta dispuesta terminarla de un solo bocado.

El silencio se dio en la arena cuando sorprendidos los ojos de varios de los Sayayin miraban perplejos sin poder entender lo que sucedía pues el Jormungand se había detenido a solo centímetros de la mujer de extraños colores que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro cruzada de brazos.

Parecía que el Jormungand se había detenido en el tiempo, Bulma volteó a ver al rey y a Vegeta sonriendo con orgullo.

Mientras el rey no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ¿Que diablos estaba pasando? Volteó a ver a su hijo que también sonreía pues el si entendió que Bulma estaba controlando a la criatura con la mente.

Bulma acercó su mano sin miedo al Jormungand y acarició su cabeza.

-Eres hermosa, es una lástima que tenga que matarte, serias una excelente compañía para Suki-

La serpiente abrió la boca y de sus colmillos el veneno se escurría que Bulma tomó en sus manos y analizó un poco sin dejar de acariciarla. El veneno era inofensivo mientras no entrara al cuerpo, extraño y llamativo color morado, mientras dejaba perplejos a los Sayayin… Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Bulma supo que era el momento de actuar, suspiro mientras controlaba el sistema endocrino del Jormungand Manejando su sistema inmunológico empezó a matar a la criatura con su propio veneno entonces el empezó a moverse en constantes temblores mientras parecía la carne en su cuerpo se consumía y pronto pareció como si ésta empezará a secarse con un desgarrador gruñido.

Bulma seguía sonriendo sin moverse de la posición que había tomado desde un principio. Entonces cuando él Jormungand ya estaba muerto dirigió su vista al rey… El silencio era completo.

Entonces el rey volteó a ver a su hijo -¿Quién diablos es ella?-

Vegeta sonrió -No te lo dije padre… Ella es Bulma hija del rey Cold, hermana de Freezer-

El rey abrió la boca en sorpresa, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, eso era imposible.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por leer el rey en verdad no esperaba eso, bueno de hecho ningún Sayayin, espero les gustara el capítulo.

La criatura descrita en este capitulo esta basada en la bestia del mismo nombre de la mitología Nordica.

Gracias una vez, Nos leemos pronto


	31. Chapter 31

**Traición**

El rey Vegeta a un después de varias horas y muchas explicaciones, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no había manera, ¡Imposible! ¡No!… Definitivamente no, aquella mujer que hace tan solo unas horas había conocido, aquella mujer tan débil que había derrotado al Jormungand lo había cumplido, era digna para tomar el puesto de reina.

Ningún Sayayin se había opuesto las razones tal cual las tradiciones ella había cumplido… No era Sayayin era verdad, pero era muy tarde para hacer algo y el rey lo sabía.

Se arrepentía de a ver hecho la ceremonia, el pudo a ver evitado todo eso, por lo general cuando el príncipe se comprometía se realizaba una fiesta de varios días entre todo el planeta, esta vez no fue así. Nadie creía lo sucedido, los y las Sayayin del planeta Vegeta no lo creerían hasta que lo vieran con sus propios ojos, hasta que la boda frente a todo el reino fuera realizada, nadie celebraría.

El rey miraba atentó a la ahora mujer de su hijo, habían regresado al castillo, llevaban ya varios minutos de silencio… Bulma no apartaba los ojos del rey tampoco Vegeta.

¿Como era posible? Seguía preguntándose, además de lo del Jormungand estaba esa otra cosa que su hijo le había dicho "Es hija de Cold y hermana de Freezer".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta arto del silencio, habló, aunque su tono fuerte parecía un grito -Nos casarás mañana padre-

A Bulma no le gusto esto, _"Mañana está loco"_ Prefirió guardar silencio para ver cómo se desarrollaría la situación.

El rey buscaba una manera de negarse, pero su mente estaba más ocupada en averiguar sobre su ahora nuera.

-¿Como venciste al Jormungand?- Habló el rey para Bulma.

La peliazul sonrió, se le daba tan bien explicar sus poderes que aunque sin fuerza muchas veces en las situaciones la colocaban en rango más altos que ella aprovechaba.

Vegeta tiró de sus labios igual, notaba lo egocéntrica que era su mujer.

-Bueno… A decir verdad, es algo muy… Anatómico, científico… Entre a la mente del Jormungand de está manera soy capaz de controlar su cuerpo… Me encargue que las glándulas que creaban el veneno produjeran cantidades excesivas en el cuerpo mientras confundía a su propio sistema de defensa para que no reconociera al veneno como una sustancia nociva… Lo demás usted lo vio-

El rey sentía sus manos tensarse sonaba algo extraña la explicación, pero tan seguras las palabras que debía creerle. Su mente no dejaba de pensar la manera de salir victorioso de toda esa situación, o no su hijo no se casaría con esa mujer…

-¿Quienes son tus padres?-

Instintivamente Bulma volteó a ver a Vegeta ella no dijo nada, pero el entendió.

-El ya sabe-

-Entiendo… Nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos, humanos… Papi… Mi Papi…- Utilizaba un tono tan dulce que tensaba al rey, le daba miedo lo que ella diría -El rey Cold es mi padre, me adoptó cuando era un bebé-

-¡Imposible!-

-Es verdad… Papi, me a cuidado desde que era un bebé, me ama… Soy su niña-

El rey volteó a ver a su hijo que serio sin ninguna reacción por las palabras. ¿Acaso era broma? Sí eso debía ser, ella no podía ser hija de Cold, no porque aunque la retorcida idea fuera verdad ¿Que hacía ella ahí? Con su hijo a punto de contraer matrimonio.

-No les creo- Habló seguro.

Casi como si ambos se pusieran de acuerdo alzaron los hombros, para nada les importaba.

-Vamos a comer- Propuso Vegeta ambos salieron de aquella sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el comedor que Bulma noto compartía diseño con todo el castillo, aunque el de su padre estaba mucho mejor.

Comían tranquilos ya habían hablado mucho, simplemente disfrutaban del alimento, el rey entró sentándose en la silla más lejana en la gran mesa que de 16 puestos se componía.

La joven pareja lo ignoró por completo. El hombre más viejo disimuladamente mantenía los ojos en la extraña mujer, no dejaba de ser atractiva pero había algo en ella que simplemente le desagradaba. Su supuesta familia seguramente la razón, pero seguía pensando que era imposible.

Analizaba los comportamientos; una manera tan lenta y orgullosa de hablar, solo tenía horas conociéndola, pero si podía identificar rasgos parecidos a Freezer, más con la delicada manera de tomar la copa de vino, las pocas veces que había convivido con el tirano de Freezer secretamente había observado la en sus palabras estúpida manera de beber vino, muy… Afeminado era la palabra correcta, sus movimientos, la manera en la que tomaba los cubiertos, todo era muy sofisticado. Raro no para alguien de la realeza porque sus súbditos fuera de la primera clase eran unos completos animales, el rey estaba ansioso tenía que saber, tenía que.

-Demuéstrame que eres hija de Cold-

Antes de que la peliazul hablara el príncipe contestó

-Ella no tiene porqué demostrarte nada-

El rey se levantó de su asiento enojado por el comportamiento de su hijo -¡Yo soy el rey y se hace lo que digo!-

Pero el príncipe no era nadie fácil, el también estaba por gritar cuando Bulma delicadamente se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al rey.

-Cumplamos el capricho de tu padre… No cree que Cold sea mi papá-

-¿Como piensas demostrarlo?-

-Voy a llamarlo-

-¡¿Que?!- Contestaron ambos.

Bulma sonrió -Rey Vegeta mi padre es un hombre ocupado, pero en este momento mi hermanito…-

-Hermanito ¿Qué diablos?-

-No me interrumpa… Mi hermanito Freezer me a estado llamando por el Scouter, seguramente quiere algo… ¿Quiere escuchar la conversación?-

-¿Que?- El rey no entendía, y Vegeta tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que ella estaba por hacer.

Bulma se sentó en la silla a un lado del rey, y puso su scouter sobre la mesa mientras los botones en el lente indicaban una llamada.

Poco el tiempo cuando la tétrica voz que se escuchó a través del dispositivo hizo erizar al rey.

-Bulma- La voz de Freezer siempre era fría, dura.

-Hola hermanito-

El rey abrió los ojos descomunalmente ¿Esto era verdad?

-¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estás?-

-¡No me grites! ¿Cómo me haces una pregunta tan tonta? sabes bien donde estoy…-

El rey dirigió la vista a su hijo, ya no tenía duda de que era Freezer, ¿El era consciente de todo lo que sucedía?

-¿Porqué mis soldados no responden mis llamadas?-

Bulma noto algo raro en la voz de su hermano pero no supo a que atribuirlo -Freezer, yo no estoy al pendiente de lo que las fuerzas especiales hacen, le diré a Ginyo que se comunique contigo- Su tono de voz paso a ser suave -¿Necesitabas algo hermanito?-

Vegeta no podía evitar mantener una sonrisa por la reacción de su padre.

Un momento de silencio se dió en la llamada tanto como para que Bulma tomará el scouter y lo revisara pero la voz se escuchó una vez más.

-No… Te quiero aquí en tres días-

-Está bien, Te quiero mucho… ¿Por cierto te has comunicado con Cooler o con Zarbon? No me contestan y ambos siempre contestan mis llamadas-

-Cooler no es alguien con el que tome mi tiempo- Pronunció más frío y Bulma sonrió más.

-No te pongas celoso Freezer, Cooler es buen hermano pero tú eres el mejor-

Un gruñido se escuchó en la otra línea, y la sonrisa en los delgados labios rosas de la princesa se curvaron con burla.

-Adiós Freezer te quiero- Se aseguró de terminar la llamada y volteó a ver al rey.

-¿Necesita más pruebas?-

El rey no tenía palabras, no dudaba que Freezer fuera el que en la llamada se había comunicado, en verdad ella había resultado mucho más de lo que esperaba, Vegeta se levantó tomando la atención de ambos en la mesa.

-Ire a completar el rito-

-¿El rito?- Preguntó Bulma, ¿Acaso todavía había más cosas que hacer? _-"Estúpidas tradiciones Sayayin"-_

-Regresaré en la noche- Se acercó a su padre -Ten todo listo-

-Dije que me rehusó a casarte… Ella no es una Sayayin-

-¿Y?- Preguntó Bulma enojada, tanto como para que los utensilios en la mesa cerca de ella empezarán a moverse.

El rey seguía absorto ¿Quién era ella? O más bien ¿Que era ella?

-Padre- La voz de Vegeta era tan dura, tan oscura, tan amenazante -Se cumplió venció a Jormungand y aunque no lo hubiera hecho nos casarás, mañana o me encargaré de asesinarte… Estás advertido-

Salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-¡Vegeta!- Grito Bulma reclamando que la dejara pero al poco le importó -Estúpido Sayayin- Volteó a ver al rey -No lo crío bien…- Volvió a sonreír -Es verdad usted no lo crío creo que Nappa a sido más padre para Vegeta que usted-

Bulma al leer la mente del rey sabía perfectamente que le estaba enterrando un puñal muy grande al orgullo.

-No importa no creo que usted hiciera algo mejor-

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Maldita perra!-

-Cuida cómo me habla recuerde quién soy… Cuando Vegeta vuelva estaré en su habitación, no es necesario que lo diga ya entre a su mente recuerda… Casi puedo asegurar que conozco cada parte de este castillo-

-Eres espía de Freezer- Acusó el rey

Bulma se enojó por aquella afirmación, se acercó más al rey.

-Voy a decirle las cosas tal cual son…- Habló muy tierna, y el rey se preguntó cómo podía cambiar tanto. Bulma se acercó más a el, el rey no era tonto ni mucho menos, la mirada y luego ella sentándose en sus piernas.

No sé había equivocado si era una perra

-No soy espía de mi hermano… Freezer no necesita mandar alguien a hacer su trabajo- lo abrazó del cuello -Ustedes nose a comportado conmigo como yo merezco-

-¿Qué pretendes?- Preguntó serio el rey.

Ella se acercó más -Ya le dije quiero dejar las cosas claras-

-Yo no caigo en estos juegos niña, habla claro-

-Eso hago- Se levantó colocándose tras él sin dejar de abrazar su cuello, susurró en su oído. -Aunque le cueste creerlo estoy aquí por su hijo… Me casare con el-

-Jamás lo permitiré- El rey empezó a sentirse extraño, sintió sus músculos muy relajados.

Fue que un fuerte golpe en su cabeza a los pocos segundos después se dió cuenta que estaba sobre la mesa, y ella lo tenía sostenido de la nuca ¿Como diablos no esquivó el golpe? Fue que al tratar de hacer algo se dió cuenta que no podía moverse ni hablar.

maldecía, tratando de moverse pero simplemente su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Bulma río tomó el cabello del rey y volvió estrellarlo en la dura mesa de piedra, ella no era fuerte y los sayayin son resistentes por lo que poco o casi nulo daño le hacía al rey, sin embargo lo disfrutaba.

-Escúcheme rey una vez cuando tenía seis años mientras torturaba junto a mi padre a unos soldados por traición aprendí una verdadera lección que hoy le contare-... Soltó el cabello y lo empujó una vez más tras el respaldo el rey incapaz de moverse, solo la veía

-El soldado pedía clemencia a mi padre… Jamás olvidaré las palabras que el le dijo "No soy un dios para perdonarte pero si tú rey para matarte" Papá me dejó que yo acabará con el… Fue un buen día… Usted está jugando mucho conmigo, para su suerte yo me enamore de su hijo y aunque en este momento mi Papi no sepa nada de mí relación con Vegeta cuando este viaje termine me asegurare de que se entere… Yo soy su adoración y nunca me negará nada… Gracias a mi su pueblo no morirá, porqué ni Cooler ni Freezer irán contra las ideas de mi padre, y el hace lo que yo le digo… Sus vidas están en mis manos, por qué a mí no me importaría solo mantener vivo a Vegeta, ustedes pueden pudrirse en el infierno- Sonrió volviéndose a sentar en las piernas del rey -Nos casará y se hincara ante mi jurándome lealtad, y yo me encargaré de que su vida siga sin las ataduras de mi familia- El rey sintió algo con punta en su cuello trato de ver que era pero le fue imposible amablemente Bulma le enseño una de sus cuchillas que acariciaba gentilmente el cuello del rey -Después de todo será mi suegro… Quiero que le quede algo claro rey Vegeta si en este momento no lo mató es porque necesito de usted, y tampoco dejaré que Vegeta lo haga porqué no quiero que sea conocido por asesinar a su padre… Sería muy irrespetuoso matar a su progenitor… Se que no le agrado, pero le aseguro que yo seré una buena mujer para su hijo… Yo salvaré a su raza de la extinción… Debe agradecerme que no dejaré que Freezer los mate-

Bulma se levantó sentándose en la mesa mientras el rey recuperaba su movilidad.

-¿Que me hiciste?-

-Entre a su mente e inmovilice sistema nervioso y motor-

-Maldita perra-

-Rey que no escucho nada de lo que le dije, su vida está en mis manos-

Se levantó tranquila saliendo de la sala del comedor, -Piénselo tiene todo el resto del día y mañana, adiós rey-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta por otro lado había salido a las montañas más alejadas de la cordillera que el planeta se conocía como la espalda de Groma… Un dios Sayayin que se dice en su lucha despellejo la carne de tantos demonios con los cuales creó su armadura, una armadura impenetrable… Volaba sin mucha prisa pensando en todo lo que estaba por hacer, ella había vencido al Jormungand nunca pensó en que ella pasara esa prueba, la idea era matar a todo aquel que se opusiera, claro ya no era necesario había callado a todos, bufo con burla, ella era única, sabía que estaba cometiendo muchos errores al estar con ella, pero como tantas veces ya el arrepentimiento había quedado muy lejos ella sería su mujer aunque el mundo, en universo o cualquiera estuviera en contra porqué aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta y tampoco lo expresará el no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el tiempo pasará sin que ella estuviera en sus brazos, que las largas noches ella estuviera acompañándolo, podía perderse en sus ojos, morir de excitación con cada osada acción que ella hacía, aún cuando en algún punto de su vida llegó a considerar la débil, pero nunca más.

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando entre las montañas, que tan altas el frío molestaba, una cueva que aunque escondida por fuera dos grandes pilares esculpidos en la misma piedra adornaban la entrada.

Movió sin esfuerzo la dura piedra que hacía de puerta, el lugar completamente oscuro y ya con el sol ocultándose no permitía ver nada, unos cuantos metros dentro es encontró con el sistema de iluminación, nada tecnológico, un puñado de material inflamable distribuido en pequeños canales tallados en la pared que con un simple rayo de ki iluminaron el gran camino con una luz naranja y amarilla del fuego.

Cavernas, cuevas, pasillos, solo una vez cuando joven le habían contado de ese lugar y cómo conducirse entre la enmarañada red de túneles, pero parecía como si conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano que en pocos minutos llegó a su objetivo, pues el centro de la cueva entre la red de túneles un cuarto esculpido entre la piedra adornado por su alrededor siete estatuas de antiguos reyes se enmarcaban en el lugar, más al fondo adornando en el centro 8 estatuas de ocho reinas resguardaban a sus pies varios cofres… Los cofres del alma… En particular Vegeta se acercó a una que por el color de la lisa piedra menos amarilla que las demás era la más nueva ahí, solo unos cuantos años, ni siquiera dos décadas… Imponente de solo ver, que con una mirada dura, pero incluso en el reflejo de aquellos ojos por lo que recordaba eran exactamente iguales, el escultor de esa obra debía estar orgulloso de su trabajo.

Una pose segura, confiada, elegante y bella, el pelo largo se acomodaba tras una armadura y vestido que el recordaba siempre era rojo, pasó varios minutos reviviendo recuerdos, los sayayin tienen muchas creencias y una de ellas era que cuando uno de ellos moría en batalla llegaba al otro mundo, el mundo de los guerreros donde los mejores vivirían rodeados de la infinita riqueza y gloria, todos los Sayayin tenían derecho de llegar ahí a menos que su muerte fuera deshonrosa, entonces aquellos cobardes conocerían la versión del infierno.

Suspiro dando un paso más cerca de aquella estatua, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, la mujer que alguna vez ocupó en cuerpo físico esa imagen había representado muy poco en presencia, pero aunque lo negara era una parte importante para el, se hinco por signo de respeto con una pierna flexionada y la otra en el piso.

-Hola madre-

La última reina que descansaba en esa tumba pasó varios minutos en la misma posición, se sintió tonto al hablar con un pedazo de piedra pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, la última vez que la había visto era tan solo un niño, orgulloso tan orgulloso para evitar el abrazo de ella, se arrepentía… No, el no era alguien sentimental, tal vez si lo volviera a vivir haría lo mismo, porque sabía que en aquella última mirada su madre hace ya tantos años sin palabras había demostrado el amor que le tenía y la fuerza que lo rodeaba.

Nunca en su vida un golpe tan fuerte había sufrido cómo cuando se enteró de su muerte, la causa cómo toda una Sayayin murió dando la vida en la guerra, la gran historia de la última reina, que murió protegiendo a todo su pueblo de aquella invasión hace años de lo Thermomi… Estaba seguro que si el otro mundo existía su madre había sido recibida con toda la gloria que merecía, nada había sido tan fuerte para él ni las largas torturas, ni el dolor, nada se comparaba con esa tarde cuando Nappa le informo, no lloro, no sintió necesidad de hacerlo, los Sayayin no lloran, no muestran sentimientos reprimen todo. El así lo hizo y simplemente días después lo olvidó.

Se levantó para tocar las manos de piedra de aquella estatua, nunca sería lo mismo, algún día la volvería ver.

El momento terminó y se acercó al cofre que en los pies de está descansaba, abrió con el escudo de su familia de aquel broche que sirvió como llave, el cofre aunque por fuera sencillo dentro una fina tela roja de sangre cubría el interior manteniendo en una tela dorada finamente cosida con hilos del mineral más valioso en el planeta y dentro resguardaba un collar con un dije del mismo escudo del poder y adornado por 8 distintas piedras, de siete colores y texturas diferentes, una representando a cada una de las reinas de cada antigua generación, la de su madre un fino corte Asscher en una lisa piedra verde enmarcaban el símbolo del poder

Se levantó cerrando el cofre, y sin más dio la espalda y camino a la salida, se detuvo en la entrada y una vez más giró.

-Ella es la indicada madre-

Sin más que hacer salió del lugar, ya el negro cubría el cielo y apresurado regreso al castillo con una parada antes para arreglar el último asunto del día.

Volvió al castillo para encontrarse a su padre sentado en su trono claramente enojado no había necesidad de preguntar el porqué.

Vegeta entró deteniéndose unos pasos antes de llegar al gran e imponente trono.

-¿Que pasa padre? ¿Problemas?-

El rey lanzó la mirada más dura que sus rasgos denotaban a su hijo.

-Si es verdad que ella es hija de Cold sabes lo que significa-

-Peligro-

-¡Muerte! Es seguro que si la trajiste aquí ninguno sepa, te imaginas lo que Freezer te hará cuando se entere-

-Yo no tengo miedo, estoy dispuesto a jugar la vida por ella-

El rey se levantó para acercarse a su hijo -Ella dijo que dependía de ella nuestra extinción-

-Seguramente-

-No me mientas Vegeta… Todo esto es por eso, ¿Por salvarnos de las garras de Freezer?-

-Yo no haría algo tan cobarde… Un día mataré Freezer, Bulma solo fue un obstáculo en el camino, uno que me alegro haberme encontrado-

-Si lo que dices es verdad… ¿Que hará ella cuando mates a su hermano?-

-Resolveré el problema cuando llegué padre-

-No confío en ella-

-Yo si es suficiente-

-¿Cómo osas manchar la sangre real de esa manera?-

-Ya tuvimos está discusión, te miro un poco más renuente me imagino que hablaste con ella-

El rey no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado

Vegeta le dió la espalda -Mañana horas después del alba celebrarás la ceremonia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a su cuarto, hace tanto tiempo que había pisado esa habitación, entró para encontrarla ya dormida cubierta por las telas de cama que la abrigaban, probablemente la temperatura de su planeta era más sensible en el cuerpo de la peliazul.

Suspiro entrando al baño para darse un baño y ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir, se quedó unos minutos viéndola no sabía cómo sentirse estaba a horas de que esa mujer fuera su esposa.

Se acostó con ella al frente, no pudo evitarlo la despertó con el movimiento.

-Estas frio, y mojado-

Pequeñas gotas escurrían en su pecho, el la tomó en sus brazos acercándola a el.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- Preguntó somnolienta

-Arregle unos asuntos para mañana-

-No crees que es muy apresurado-

-No…-

-Vegeta- ella se acercó más a el -Mañana seré tu esposa-

-¿Y?-

-Te amo, en dos días partiré con papá y le diré todo, tu tienes que regresar con Freezer para reportar tu misión-

-Hmp-

-¿Que?-

Vegeta sonrió mientras era ella ahora la que lo abrazaba -Serás mi mujer, debo pensar bien eso… Soportaré tu carácter, orgullo, caprichos, gritos… Es demasiado-

-Maldito Sayayin, tu tampoco eres gran cosa-

Pocos segundos después Bulma se levantó acercándose lentamente a él a solo centímetros de su rostro, no hubo palabras solo un cálido beso, un tierno y lento beso que demostraba mucho.

El beso continuo junto a las caricias, para luego acomodarse y dormir, confiados y seguros sin saber que problemas surgían lejos de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El emperador del universo estaba enojado, aunque enojado era una palabra muy simple para describir cómo se sentía mientras revisaba las cámaras de su base una vez mas viendo las grabaciones del cuarto de su príncipe favorito.

Respiro profundamente, mientras caminaba más cerca de la pantalla… No el no era estúpido, desde hace semanas con aquel furtivo rescate de Vegeta hacía su hermana las dudas se insertaron en el y después de la tortura merecida al príncipe y la plática con su hermana quedó con las suficientes dudas cómo para utilizar parte de su tiempo en averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, mientras su mano derecha y Vegeta se encontraban en las cámaras de recuperación el rápidamente dió órdenes a sus soldados de instalar cámaras en las habitaciones de cada uno, también la de su hermana.

Todo inició mal cuando lo primero en las transmisiones fue el intento de violación por parte de Zarbon a Bulma, se enojó, estaba a punto de matar a Zarbon ¿Cómo se atrevía a ello? Pero sabía que Bulma jamás dejaría que eso le pasará.

Después su ira creció cuando en la conversación se dió a entender perfectamente que su hermana se estaba involucrando con Vegeta.

Acciones que llevaron a su antes mano derecha a una larga misión que no estaba seguro si tendría regreso, se lo merecía.

La sangre le ardía de coraje, y se enojaba más cuando dudaba de su enojo por Bulma, pues no sabía a qué atribuirlo si al la traición o el simple hecho de no querer que su hermana estuviera con un Sayayin.

Basto lo que en la habitación del príncipe noches después vio para confirmar todo.

La ira invadía su ser, porque su hermana, aunque no le gustará reconocerla era parte de su familia, estaba involucrándose con un ser de la raza que más su familia detestaba, hace años habían dejado de ser una amenaza pero eso no les quitaba el hecho de ser detestables.

Dejo que las cosas continuarán porque aunque ahora tenía pruebas no le servían de nada su maldita hermana era tan astuta que ella encontraría la manera de salir de todo el problema.

Juró mil veces la muerte al príncipe, luego cuando ella salió de misión jamás sospechó de lo que después se enteraría porque aunque en la última llamada había fingido no saber nada el si estaba enterado que no estaba con las fuerzas especiales Ginyo porque aunque ellos le tenían miedo a Bulma le temían más a Freezer y en la última llamada confesaron haberla dejado en un asteroide de forum.

Las dudas surgieron más cuando al comunicarse a la nave de los Sayayin ninguno atendió la llamada.

Más dudas que cuando un mensaje hace tan solo unas horas llegó desató tanto su ira completa tanto que parte del edificio terminó en ruinas por el fuerte aumento de fuerza del emperador, mientras su soldado Dodoria temblaba de miedo arrodillado en el piso.

Porqué un imperio no se construye desde cero y el emperador tenía ojos y oídos en todos lados incluso en el planeta Vegeta.

Tan solo unas horas del mensaje y su ira apenas comenzaba, porqué el mensaje era claro… "El príncipe Vegeta esta en el planeta…" Traición total al desobedecer sus órdenes cuando el debería haber estado de misión… Tal vez lo que realmente hizo que su cuerpo se desgarrara en un agudo dolor en la rabia pues el mensaje también contenía el llamado para reclamar a la compañera del príncipe, conmoción una hembra de raza improcedente, de rasgos físicos parecidos, color azul predominante.

No podía dudar era Bulma… Su hermana se había escapado a el planeta de los Sayayin a casarse… ¡Casarse!

Pensó mucho que hacer, ya incluso su nave en el puerto estaba lista para aterrizar su hermana no cometería tal acto… Entonces su enojo aumentó ¿Porque la necesidad de preocuparse por ella? Merecía la muerte… Era traición… Y dejaría que todo pasará, se haría el desentendido por lo menos unos días más mientras su mayor plan se llevaba a cabo… Nadie ni siquiera su fastidiosa hermana se interpondría en su camino, ella era aún parte clave para que todo saliera como él quería.

Traición, si Bulma sufriría y indirectamente el participaría, su hermana estaba condenada desde antes pero con los ahora actos cometidos… Su tumba había sido cavada.

Camino por el duro y frío piso hasta toparse con su ahora único soldado de confianza que temblaba a sus pies.

-Dodoria-

-Si amo Freezer-

-Quiero que vallas al norte del planeta y te encargues de alimentar a la mascota de Bulma-

Dodoria maldijo a un con tanto miedo por quién sabe qué había molestado a su señor tendría que soportar a aquella bestia, pero su deber era seguir órdenes, jamás diría no.

-Si señor-

Se levantó para salir del lugar, caminaba ya hacia la puerta cuando la voz de su señor lo detuvo.

-Soldado Dodoria… Envenena la comida- Habló para luego darle la espalda.

El de piel rosa no pudo evitar perder el miedo y sonreír, por fin podría deshacerse de la detestable vestía -Por supuesto señor yo me encargo-

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer y sus comentarios, me siento mus feliz que la loca idea de esta historia les agrade, ¿Qué le pareció?

Las cosas se complican… No todo es fácil... Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Nos leemos pronto


	32. Chapter 32

Les recuerdo el Ooc de esta historia

 **No todas las historias de amor tienen final feliz.**

La cálida mañana se hacía presente en el planeta, tan cálida que el frío de la noche se fue completamente dejando a la pareja con sólo una fina tela roja cubriéndolos.

Se habían mantenido en la misma posición era tan cómoda y tan especial que no había necesidad de moverse; ella entre sus brazos con el cálido abrazo era simplemente perfecto.

Tan perfecto para pasar el resto del día o la eternidad así, aunque no era el caso, un importante día daba comienzo y coordinadamente ambos despertaban del profundo sueño, aún era extraño despertar juntos, cuando hace meses se habían jurado la muerte.

Él se levantó moviéndola sin ninguna delicadeza, era Sayayin después de todo.

-Idiota- Habló más dormida que despierta tratando de encontrar ese lugar especial en la cama para volver a conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron varios minutos y ella sintió cómo la cama a su lado izquierdo se hundía.

-Bulma-

Se movió ignorando el llamado de su nombre.

Pero Vegeta insistió -Bulma-

A ella no le quedó de otra que abrir los ojos y voltear a ver, ya cambiado y bañado listo para iniciar el día sonrío _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan Malditamente perfecto?"_

-Hoy me convertiré en tu esposa-

Vegeta también dibujó una sonrisa, pero casi imperceptible, -Te explicaré cómo serán las cosas-

Bulma se sentó junto a él, esperando que hablara.

-En las tradiciones de mi pueblo la pareja se une en un ritual especial en el cual sólo participa la pareja y el sacerdote que unirá sus almas… En mi caso al ser el príncipe se hace una ceremonia para todo el pueblo, pero está se realiza meses después-

-Entonces hoy solo estaremos tu padre, tu y yo-

-Si-

Bulma se quedó pensando en ello, hasta ese momento realmente no había pensado cómo sería su ceremonia de boda, no le molestó la idea una gran ceremonia siendo más analítica no sería buena hasta que arreglará las cosas con su padre.

-¿Tengo que hacer algo?- Preguntó algo afligida.

-Nada… Mi padre vendrá por ti dentro de algunas horas-

-¿Tu padre?-

-Si… Es el gobernante por lo tanto el que está permitiendo la unión-

-Hmp, tu padre… A mi no me impondrá nada-

-Te llevará-

-Espera… ¿Llevarme a donde?-

-A la isla de Freyja-

-Esto en cada momento se vuelve más apresurado-

-En un rato las mujeres vendrán a prepararte- Vegeta se levantó y sin más que decir se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Vegeta a donde vas?-

El no se detuvo contestó con la puerta ya abierta -A Freyja-

La puerta se cerró y una confundida mujer sentada en la gran cama pensaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, inflo un poco sus cachetes por el enojo, enojo con ella misma.

En el silencio de la habitación la peliazul se permitió hablar con ella misma.

-¿Bulma de verdad estás a punto de casarte?... Estoy loca, muy mal…-

El silencio volvió a rodear el espacio tanto que podía jurar escuchar todas las personas que a esa hora ya temprano rondaban el castillo, suspiro, un suspiro muy profundo, cualquiera le diría que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura… Otro suspiro; una locura, una idea peligrosa pero sabía y aunque le costara reconocerlo sabía que ella quería hacerlo, amaba a Vegeta, amaba al egocéntrico, orgulloso, sádico Sayayin, el había robado su corazón.

Se levantó estirando su cuerpo y fue que dirigió su mirada a una pequeña mesa en una de las paredes de la habitación donde esa noche había dejado su Scouter… Se acercó a tomarlo, una llamada de su padre y una de Syder… Antes de ver que necesitaban quiso una vez más intentar comunicarse con Lander, según sus cuentas él ya debía haber regresado a la base de su padre, la llamada una vez más pero sin ser contestada, una parte de culpa en ella que reprimía completamente le decía que estaba lastimando a Lander.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía arrepentirse de lo ya hecho, decidió no hablar con su padre… Syder también podía esperar.

La puerta sonó y cuando se acercó abrir tal como Vegeta le había dicho 6 mujeres Sayayin esperaban fuera de los aposentos 5 de las cuales pudo entrar a su mente menos una la más grande entre todas ahí, ya una anciana.

-¿Que desean?-

-Princesa venimos a prepararla para la ceremonia-

-" _Princesa_ "- Se preguntó si la llamaban a si por pronto ser la esposa de Vegeta pero al entrar a la mente de las 5 se dió cuenta que las órdenes dadas por el rey la habían categorizado como princesa, lo que realmente era, su padre era rey.

Sonrió con superioridad, el rey estaba haciendo lo que ella quería.

Las dejo pasar, cada una traía entre sus manos una caja. La curiosidad llamaba a Bulma por saber qué contenían.

Ella entró a tomar un relajante baño, aunque quisiera ignorarlo estaba algo nerviosa ¡Por los dioses estaba por casarse! ¡A escondidas de su familia con un Sayayin! El largo baño en la tina no fue nada relajante tal vez incluso estaba más tensa … Salió solo vestida de una bata blanca.

Las mujeres al salir ya tenían varias cosas dispuestas alrededor del cuarto en especial velas que desprendían un extraño y muy fuerte aroma, algo cítrico pero agradable.

" _Tontos rituales"_ Pensaba la princesa; en su familia una boda era… Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea cómo sería una ceremonia de ese estilo entre su familia, jamás había presenciado una y su padre jamás le había dicho nada.

Se sentó en una silla que dispusieron las sirvientas en el centro de la gran habitación.

De inmediato dos se hincaron pidiendo permiso para tomar cada uno de sus pies los cuales impregnaron de aceites que en verdad eran relajantes, sus manos y luego su cuello, el exceso del aceite fue retirado con suaves paños húmedos.

La mujer más grande mantenía una dura mirada sobre Bulma está la había ignorado, hasta un punto donde se hartó.

-¿Que tanto me ves mujer?-

Ella se acercó sin ningún miedo, esa palabra no existía en las Sayayin -No eres digna del príncipe-

Bulma se levantó acomodando la bata que portaba y se acercó lentamente hacía ella con un caminado lento.

-¿Por qué dices que no soy digna?-

-¡No eres una Sayayin!- Casi se lo escupió en la cara, las mujeres de esa raza tenían una dura y áspera manera de comportarse.

Bulma ladeó un poco la cabeza fingiendo no entender, luego se enderezó y sonrió -Tienes razón no soy una Sayayin- Hizo una pausa para acercarse a una de las mesas donde una copa de vino la esperaba que tomó delicadamente y colocó sobre sus labios, pero justo antes de tomar regreso la copa a la mesa. -Soy mejor que una Sayayin- Bulma hablaba con tanta naturalidad y un gruñido salió de las 6 mujeres fue su respuesta, ella se sentía en confianza porque sabía que ellas no podían hacerle nada porque su vida estaba en juego.

-Ustedes…- La peliazul se acercó a ellas -Ignoran muchas cosas sobre este matrimonio, no pregunten, no cuestionen… Mi hermano tiene una frase que ama, es como su mantra… "Nada en este mundo es eterno mucho menos el idiota que cuestiona a su amo, solo se conduce a la muerte"... No tienen idea de quién soy, pero piensen no creo que sean tan estúpidas, ¿Por qué el príncipe me eligió a mi?-

Las mujeres se quedaron calladas no podían cuestionar las decisiones de su gobernante y aunque la bilis se les derramará ella era digna había vencido al Jormungand.

Bulma regresó a la silla donde dos mujeres tomaron sus manos y una vez más dibujaron signos con tinta roja y negra.

Ella trataba de distraerse de lo nerviosa que estaba, vagaba en la mente de las Sayayin, por lo menos de las que podía, la insultaban, maldecían, se la imaginaban muerta… Una de ella la imagino violada, pensamientos repulsivos y sádicos como buenas Sayayin.

Estaba pensando que haría con ella, ¿Las mataría? ¿Las torturaria?... O lo dejaría pasar, suspiro no podía entretenerse matando a 5 Sayayin, además estaba la otra la cual no podía controlar mentalmente y siendo ella mucho más débil en una batalla estaba lejos de vencerla, regreso a la realidad cuando la más vieja se acercó…

-¿De qué raza eres?-

Bulma le lanzó una dura mirada no tenía porqué contestar las tontas preguntas, decidió hacerlo se terminarían enterando después de todo.

-Humana-

-¿Quienes son tu familia?-

Esto Intrigo bastante a Bulma -¿Porqué preguntas por mi familia?-

La mujer no hablo y Bulma se levantó de su asiento.

-Dime ¿Porque preguntas por mi familia?-

-Escuche al rey hablar con alguien sobre que tú eras parte de una alianza-

 _"_ _Alianza… Maldito rey, tengo que dejarle claro que el es mi lacayo… Sin importar que sea padre de Vegeta_ " -En parte es verdad- Bulma dirio la vista a la ventana la luz ya indicaba que varias horas habían pasado -No quiero más preguntas, que sigue-

-La vestimenta apropiada- Pronunció una de ellas.

" _Vestimenta_ " Había estado tan nerviosa que no había pensado que ponerse… ¿Cómo había dejado pasar algo tan importante? Para alguien orgullosa, egocéntrica y vanidosa eso era un pecado de muerte, disimuladamente vio las ropas de las mujeres, armaduras muy parecidas a las del ejército de su hermano pero más… Feas… Nada que ella usaría.

Una de las mujeres, la que a Bulma menos molestaba se acercó a una caja la más grande que abrió dejando ver una fina tela en color vino, un sangre muy oscuro que al salir de la caja se apreció mejor cómo un hermoso vestido.

Bulma no expresó nada pero si se sorprendió, no era lo que esperaba… Se lo dieron en sus manos esto en verdad estaba pasando… Se iba a casar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se miraba en un gigantesco espejo que habían traído por órdenes de ella, había pedido a las mujeres o más bien exigido que la dejaran sola, no dejaba de mirarse no sabía cómo sentirse.

Su pelo caía tras sus hombros en el liso que siempre le gusto, más largo de lo que acostumbraba pero estaba bien, el vestido en pocas palabras hermoso, un corte A sin ser tan amplio marcaba su cintura con sutileza sobre está un fino cinturón en un metálico material de un azul indigo, la tela del vestido parecido al encaje pero muy fino, sin mangas solo dos tirantes que se ajustaban sobre sus hombros y detrás una pequeña capa del mismo tono del vestido no tan larga descansaba a sus espaldas.

Llevaba un brazalete en su mano derecha, las mujeres le habían dicho que era de la primera reina la tatarabuela de Vegeta, los Zapatos eran completamente rojos, un rojo sangre curiosamente simples, llevaba el escudo de la familia en el lado derecho de su pecho cómo ahora le correspondía. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó viéndose en el espejo simplemente necesitaba estar segura de la que en ese reflejo se veía era ella.

Estaba a punto de casarse… Tocaron a la puerta y sin permiso la anciana Sayayin abrió lo que hizo enojar a Bulma ya las había soportado bastante.

-El rey solicita tu presencia-

-Dile al rey que iré cuando quiera-

-El rey llama por ti- Habló más dura y fría entonces fue suficiente para Bulma que volteó a verla extendió frente a ella su mano y abrió su palma luego como una corriente de aire la Sayayin fue sacada de la habitación y la puerta cerrada.

Bulma fue hacía sus pertenencias y entre su maleta busco cierto objeto que desde hace años la acompañaba.

Unos minutos más frente al espejo y escucho gritos fuera de la habitación claramente el rey.

-¡Donde maldita sea ésta!- Gritaba el rey fuera de la habitación.

Dentro la princesa negó con la cabeza, luego sonrió al ocurrírsele algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey frente a las Sayayin esperaba su respuesta

-¡Dije que dónde está!-

-Aquí estoy rey- Habló tranquilamente Bulma a un lado de él, este quedó completamente pasmado ¿En qué momento ella había llegado? la peliazul se había teletransportado.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo?-

Bulma se rió -Ya le fallan los sentidos acaso rey Vegeta que no me vio llegar- Se burlaba, despreciar a los demás era tan natural en ella.

-Cuida cómo me hablas mujer-

-Tengo nombre y más vale que lo usé… Necesito hablar con usted antes de irnos-

Las mujeres Sayayin de inmediato por la mirada del rey se fueron dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

Bulma se puso frente al rey -¿Cómo me veo?... Hermosa verdad- Giro frente al rey -Su hijo tiene suerte-

El rey se cruzó de brazos y gruñó, pero sus pensamientos no pudieron verse desapercibidos por la princesa que río una vez más.

Luego una vez más el rey sintió sus músculos relajarse y cuando se dió cuenta sus piernas se movían sin el poder controlarlas Bulma lo condujo hasta la habitación donde lo sentó en la silla frente a la cama una vez más sin poder moverse el rey luchaba pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Bulma se sentó frente al rey sonriendo, -Sabe alguien me dijo que usted pretende que mi boda con Vegeta sea como una especie de alianza… Debo dejar claro que esto puede caer en el error y confundirse… Ciertamente… Pero esto no es una alianza le dije que se arrodillaria ante mí, eso hará-

Bulma se levantó acercándose al rey -Usted sirve a mi familia por lo tanto me sirve a mi… Su vida está en mis manos, amo a su hijo pero usted no es nada para mi, así que piense dos veces lo que dice antes de hablar…-

El sintió cómo poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo una rabia lo cubría tanto para levantarse en desenfreno y casi lanzarse en furia sobre Bulma.

Pero se detuvo cuando ella volvió a sentarse y sonreír.

-¿Que pretende rey?-

-¿Como diablos me controlas?-

-Fácil… Creí ya habérselo dicho… Controló su mente, su cerebro y por lo tanto todo su cuerpo-

-Tu… Maldita perra-

Una sonrisa más grande -Es una muy buena habilidad aunque solo la puedo utilizar en débiles- Puso más énfasis en la última palabra, lastimando el gran ego del Sayayin.

En respuesta un gruñido.

-Acepte la realidad rey soy una bella y exótica desgracia que llegó a su vida… Pero le traeré beneficios- Bulma se levantó y su sonrisa se borró extendió su mano frente al rey.

-Juro por mi vida que los Sayayin no perecerán-

El rey se enojó -No creo en las palabras de una perra-

-Papá me crío de una manera en la cual me dijo que la palabra de uno era su reflejo, yo no tengo porqué mentirle… Acepte rey-

Dudas, muchas dudas surcaban la mente del monarca… No estaba seguro de que hacer, ella era hija de Cold, hermana de Freezer, la última vez que había hecho un trato con el emperador del universo este se había llevado a su hijo de 7 años, extendió su mano al frente realmente sin estar seguro cuando sintió la suave piel de la hembra el juramento había sido hecho.

-Animam meam pono pro iureiurando adegit- Pronunció Bulma y el rey presionó más el agarre de su mano tanto para lastimarla pero ella no se inmuto, no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

El rey no dejaba de sorprenderse la hembra seguía ocultando cosas… Conto pero lo hizo y habló -Si peierat fracta dolore mori-

Y ahora el turno de sorpresa fue para la peliazul pues el rey había contestado a su juramento en el idioma de los piratas -¿Como es que usted?-

-Lo mismo me preguntó de ti… ¿Quién diablos te enseñe los códigos piratas?-

-Un pirata… Syder Ghan me enseño-

-No…- El rey sonrió algo que hasta ese momento Bulma no había visto -¿Donde maldita sea ésta el viejo Syder?-

-¡Usted conoce a Syder!-

El rey no contestó pero Bulma no necesito de eso para entrar a la mente del rey y ver ciertos recuerdos de su pasado, el rey escondía cosas… Sonrió

-Syder Trabaja para mi-

La sonrisa del rey se fue -Tu y yo tenemos una plática muy importante-

-Será después tiene que casarme-

Por fin el agarre de sus manos terminó y él se dirigió a la ventana… -Vamos niña… Hay que volar-

-¿Está lejos?-

-No, bastarán unas horas-

-Tengo algo mejor que eso-

Tomó al rey del brazo y en un parpadeo la vista desde la ventana cambio a el gran acantilado de la isla de Freyja

-¿Pero...cómo...que?-

Volteó y su hijo estaba a un lado, el de inmediato volteó y vio a su padre solo un segundo pues sus ojos de inmediato cambiaron a su mujer.

Ahí estaba ella hermosa era poco, la perfección se quedaba corta frente a ella, no había comparación. Jamás se lo diría pero se miraba hermosa.

Ninguno apartaba los ojos del otro, Bulma notó la elegante armadura que portaba su príncipe completamente de la realeza, blanca un pulcro color que combinaba con el azul de un rey… Guantes que encima brazaletes dorados y una majestuosa capa roja.

El era perfecto, se sintió un poco intimidada cuando el se acercó a ella, tanto que se sonrojo, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, parecía que la vista de ambos se perdía en un vacío de cosas que ninguno podía comprender.

Y el rey a un sin entender cómo había llegado quito su asombro para ver a su hijo mirando a esa hembra… La maldita perra se había ganado a su hijo lo vio en sus ojos porque aunque la mirada fuera dura, fría casi asesina el noto ese destello especial… Pero un Sayayin jamás diría algo así.

Luego la vio a ella, quería una explicación.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?-

Vegeta contestó por ella -Teletransportación-

-¿Que? _"¿Cómo es que ella sabe la teletransportación?"_

-La aprendi de los Yadorat- Contesto Bulma como si fuera obvio

Al rey se le olvidaba que ella podía entrar a su mente. -Acabemos con esto-

La peliazul reconoció el lugar lo que parecía una pequeña isla muy alta, ellos en un acantilado y arriba varios pies por una gran escalera tallada en la piedra se miraba una edificación de una piedra gris lisa, subieron por las escaleras, podían volar pero por alguna razón Bulma sabía que debían caminar hasta ahí.

Al llegar a la punta de la pequeña montaña y al inicio de la construcción una gran puerta los esperaba a la entrada una plataforma de una piedra más oscura con cuatro pilares en cada esquina y un descuidado techo cubierto de plantas de un particular color verde pálido y flores negras.

En el centro una especie de caldera de piedra esperaba con leña preparada para prenderse, el rey se posó detrás de está y Vegeta y Bulma al frente.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que sintió sus manos empezar a temblar, fue que se dió cuenta que no era tan fuerte como creía…

Vegeta estaba muy diferente de ella a un dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo no era que se arrepintiera simplemente lo creía irreal, cuando su padre entró al templo supo que todo era verdad… Las cosas si estaban pasando la bella mujer que a sus ojos resplandecía en rojo y azul sería su esposa… La vio nerviosa y no pudo evitar esbozar un tirón de sus labios con gracia… La gran Bulma hija de Cold nerviosa, irónico.

Le tomó la mano y se vieron, una vez más sin palabras solo contacto y la vista…

-Tengo que confesarte algo- Pronunció serio el príncipe…

-¿Que?-

-Jure un día asesinarte… Lo jure por mi vida hoy me veo humillado porque ya no soy capaz de hacerlo… Una vez un hombre en un planeta que purgue mientras acababa con su vida dijo algo que creí muy estúpido pero hoy se que es verdad… Dijo los hombres creen poder controlar su destino, lo que no saben es que el destino es muy cruel que los deja pensar que tienen el mundo a sus pies… Tu eres el martirio de mi vida, llegaste para arruinar todo… Pero también me diste algo nuevo y me demostraste que mis demonios se entienden con los tuyos-

Bulma estaba muda, como si un nudo en su garganta le impidiera hablar, porque las palabras duras y frías en Vegeta para ella significaban mucho más que eso.

El tomó su mano -¿A un puedes arrepentirte?- Pronunció con burla Vegeta.

Ella trató de sonreír pero ni eso podía por los nervios -Me siento muy extraña con todo esto, desde aquella vez en Baseian por alguna razón ya te odiaba, luego cuando me insultaste abriste algo en mi que en ese momento no supe que me afectaría tanto, se supone que debería odiarte por el simple hecho de ser Sayayin… Pero algo hice mal, tal vez la gente tiene razón en decir que soy mala y tú eres mi castigo por todas las muertes que llevó sobre los hombros, te metiste muy dentro de mi y de un momento a otro tu compañía se volvió necesaria para mi… Dejo de importarme lo demás para que solo tu ocuparás mi corazón y mis pensamientos… Tu maldito Sayayin me golpeaste muy fuerte, tu carácter, tu orgullo… Tan competitivos ambos y diferentes a la vez… Se que hay mucho que nos separa, tal vez la adrenalina de está relación, no entiendo muchas cosas lo único que estoy segura es que en este punto de mi vida no estoy dispuesta a que te alejes de mi-

Mientras se veían las puertas una vez más se abrieron y el rey salió con un libro, una cuerda y un cáliz… Bulma solo prestaba atención a Vegeta, sentía su corazón salirse del cuerpo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Vegeta serio tampoco quitaba sus ojos de ella incluso cuando sabía que era momento de iniciar con la ceremonia uno de los dos debía encender el fuego como signo del comienzo.

Antes de que Vegeta lanzará un rayo de energía las ramas ya ardían y el rey junto a su hijo se preguntaron qué había pasado, pero Bulma ya había leído la mente del rey para saber que hacer sonrió -Alquimia-

El rey seguía sorprendiéndose y Vegeta solo esbozo una sonrisa con ironía.

El monarca extendió al frente su puño sobre el fuego.

-Dioses que brindan vida y poder, juntos dos almas parten en una nueva aventura para sus vidas unir jurándose lealtad… Un hombre que cuidara de ella y una mujer que velará por el… Juntos para luchar con cualquier adversidad… Aún cuando el sol desaparezca, cuando el viento deje de correr, juntos aun en la guerra más dura… Cuando el dolor sea insoportable y los corazones sean atravesados por la más cruel daga ellos hoy se juran lealtad…-

Su puño se abrió sobre el fuego y un polvo negro que ardía en el fuego con pequeñas chispas.

El rey se acercó a ellos y con la cuerda ató sus manos.

Regreso a su posición -Dioses hoy ante ustedes dos almas con fuerza ante ustedes vienen a pedir su unión, juran su vida a la latead y poder, la búsqueda de sangre y honor ante su gloria-

Ambos hijos de reyes absortos de todo solo se veían porqué el momento era tan intenso, tan especial que simplemente los consumía a ambos, las sensaciones los cubrían, el fuego que había entre ambos crecía… No había palabras solo el momento estaban uniendo sus vidas en matrimonio.

Parecía como si ambos iniciarán un largo camino que atravesarían juntos.

El silencio se dió por unos momentos mientras el rey del cáliz servía, tomaba y alzaba sobre él susurrando palabras inentendibles… Tres veces se repitió, luego el cáliz fue acercado a ambos y sin soltar el nudo tomaron juntos la copa plateada.

Vegeta la veía -Juro mi vida o la muerte más dolorosa a cuidarte y velar por ti el resto de mi existencia-

La peliazul sonrió -Juro por mi vida a sufrir la muerte más dolorosa si fallo en la misión de protegerte y amarte…-

Ambos bebieron de la copa, primero Vegeta y luego Bulma, el rey retiró el cáliz de sus manos y el resto del líquido cayó sobre las llamas.

Entonces el rey tiró de la cuerda quitando el nudo

-Hoy ante los dioses sus vidas unidas por la eternidad en busca de gloria defenderán el pueblo Sayayin ante cualquier adversidad… Y éste nudo ahora invisible ni el más tirano ser podrá romper… Ahora juntos por el resto de la eternidad-

El silencio se dió y el viento corrió un poco más despacio.

El rey se alejó dándoles la espalda y entrando una vez más al templo mientras Bulma lentamente llevaba su mano a el rostro de su ahora esposo en un cálido toque demostraba todo, luego lentamente sus labios se unieron un tierno beso, que describía perfectamente todo lo que sentían… La peliazul llevó sus manos al cuello de este y cuando el oxígeno dejó sus pulmones al separarse del beso ella se acurrucó en su pecho con su rostro en el cuello de este.

-Te amo Vegeta-

-Hmp… Ya eres mi esposa… Ya no hay marcha atrás-

-Lose… Ahora eres mi esposo-

Se besaron una vez más… Vegeta de su bolsillo sacó el collar que el día anterior había sacado de la tumba de reyes… Lo puso sobre las manos de Bulma que lo vio intrigada… Un elegante y pulcro collar enmarcaba el escudo real adornado por 8 piedras de diferentes colores y cortes.

-Ese collar te representa como mi esposa y la reina de los Sayayin, una piedra por cada reina… La verde era de mi madre y la piedra azul de a un lado es tuya, creo que es la que mejor te representa-

Bulma vio el collar era algo simplemente perfecto más lo que representaba, la piedra que Vegeta había eligió un corte simple una piedra lisa del mismo color que sus ojos, imponente ante las demás simplemente era perfecta… El se lo puso y ella lo abrazó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedaron un rato más en el templo de la isla de Freyja cuando ya el atardecer se hacía presente regresaron al castillo volando un vuelo lento en el que el la llevó en sus brazos, por el capricho de ella de no querer volar hasta allá.

En el camino el viento holgaba el largo vestido y la capa del príncipe, la princesa se acercaba lo más que podía a el respirando ese único olor que le fascinaba, lo abrazaba con el mayor sentimiento que podía el era su esposo. Cuento llegaron ya la noche presente la habitación esperaba por ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz tenue de la habitación bastaba junto a la gran luna del planeta par dar la vista perfecta, el acariciaba su mejilla, ella era simplemente perfecta… Ella era su esposa.

La peliazul se lanzó a sus brazos -Jamás me arrepentiré te amo… Y juro que sin importar que lucharé por ti-

-Lucharemos juntos- Habló Vegeta para después besarla, un lento beso que en cuestión de minutos paso al cuello y a las clavículas… Los delicados toques erizaban la piel de ambos llenandolos de sensaciones que simplemente regocijaban su alma.

El desde atrás y con precisión bajo el cierre que mantenía el vestido perfectamente sujeto a su cuerpo, se quitó la capa y la armadura… Ahora ella en la cama con él besando sus hombros mientras sutilmente deslizaba el vestido de la ceremonia… La ropa después de varios minutos en los que ambos tocaron, acariciaron cada parte del cuerpo del otro, la ropa ya descansaba en el piso.

Ella bajó sus brazos con sus pieles desnudas sintiéndose en plenitud, sentían tanto que no podía explicarse todo era tan especial, tan único, ella acarició su mejilla y él instintivamente se acercó más a ella, las caricias aumentaron junto a leves toques y besos que los sentidos salieron a flote y pequeños sonidos de ambos salían que indicaban que todo estaba más que perfecto… El momento duró lo suficiente ella disfrutaba de el y viceversa, sus cuerpos pedían con necesidad estar juntos ya desesperadamente.

Un último y apasionado beso esta vez ya ninguno competia simplemente se dejaban llevar, la sensación fue suficiente para que el sintiera la dura necesidad de sentir a su esposa completamente y antes de hacerlo corto el beso y se alejó para verla sonrojada… Era perfecta, un último y corto beso mientras sus cuerpos se acomodaban en una sincronía perfecta en la cual ambos demostraron el amor que se sentían, juntos por el resto de la vida en pasión y muerte ante cualquier adversidad ya juntos marido y mujer amándose por el resto de esa noche donde se demostraron todo lo que sentían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

El tiempo no se detiene y la mañana una vez más se hacía presente en el planeta Vegeta donde un joven matrimonio ahora más que nunca unidos despertaban de una noche tal vez la más especial de sus vidas… Ya era algo tarde, pero simplemente querían estar juntos, solo querían que el tiempo se detuviera, pero sabían que todo no podía durar mucho pues el debía regresar a su misión y ella debía ir a hablar con su padre.

Se levantaron sin decir nada juntos se condujeron al baño donde la tina y la tibia agua les brindó el merecido descanso de esa noche ella permanecía recostada sobre su regazo mientras el mantenía una mano sobre su estómago como si cuidara de ella queriendo que jamás la alejaran de su vida.

-Vegeta- Bulma no quería decirlo pero era necesario

-Tu tienes que…-

-Lose… Freezer espera-

-Yo iré con papá y le diré todo, todo… Tal vez pasen unos días es mucho lo que tengo que contarle-

-A un me cuesta creer que eres hija de Cold-

Bulma sonrió y dió la vuelta para estar sobre su esposo -Te casaste con la hija de Cold, hermana de Freezer… Ya no puedes arrepentirte- Pronunció con burla.

Él sonrió y se dieron un beso más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin darse cuenta la tarde ya se presentaba en el planeta, y juntos descansaban sobre la cama ella protegida en sus brazos, cada uno con su armadura del ejército tenían que partir a su propio destino.

Fue que el scouter de ella sonó y sin pensarlo dos veces contestó.

-Hola papi-

 _-Bulma… ¿Cómo estás?-_

-Bien… Justo estaba pensando en ti… Estás en la base?... ¿Papi?-

Del otro lado un suspiro se escuchó _-Necesito hablar contigo hija-_

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante… Iré enseguida-

 _-Bulma…-_

-¿Si?-

 _-Nada es mejor que vengas-_

Ella sintió raro a su padre, pero no le tomó importancia, cuando colgó vio a Vegeta y se recostó en su pecho -Me tengo que ir, pero no quiero-

-Lose… Yo también tengo que partir o no alcanzaré la nave con Nappa y Raditz-

-Vegeta … Yo…. te amo y juro por mi vida que todo saldrá bien-

-Confio en ti-

Ella se quitó el collar del cuello y se lo entregó junto a un collar con un escudo de armas que Vegeta no reconoció.

-Cuidado… Tu me diste el escudo de tu familia yo te doy este símbolo cuando nos volvamos a ver te explicaré que significa… No te dije pero la piedra que escogiste para mí es perfecta… Si todo sale como lo planeo en unos días estarás temblando frente a mi padre jurando que me cuidaras- Bulma río y Vegeta gruñó.

Bulma se levantó seguida de Vegeta que la tomó de la cintura acercándola a el le susurró en el oído.

-Jamás me arrepentiría de haber unido mi vida a la tuya, maldita humana ahora eres mi esposa ante los Sayayin, mi padre y los dioses-

La peliazul sonrió sinceramente y acarició una vez más su mejilla

-Aishiteru Istumademo… Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem… Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem… In dolor anima sine te-

-Más cosas de piratas… Ha… ¿Que diablos significa eso?-

Bulma sonrió -Talvez vez tu padre pueda explicartelo-

-¿Que diablos…?¿Mi padre?-

-No me hagas caso, cuando nos volvamos a ver te explicare-… Un beso más… -Te amo Vegeta-

Ella se alejó de el con la intención de teletransportarse, pero la detuvo con un beso más un susurro -Te amo Bulma-

La respiración se fue para ella, luego Vegeta se apartó sin ninguna expresión aparente, la peliazul solo sonrió y desapareció. Aunque Bulma tenía una parada antes de ir con su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey se encontraba en su trono, meditando todo los que había pasado su hijo se había casado… Con ella… Era mucho que procesar, luego cuando ella apareció al frente aunque ya sabía de la tele transportación se sorprendió.

-¿Humana?-

-Tengo nombre… Es irrespetuoso que no lo use… Vine a despedirme en este momento iré con mi padre a contarle todo… Lo veré después…- El rey se levantó y ella dió una corta reverencia… -Adiós suegro- Pronunció con cierta burla -Recuerde nuestro juramento…- Le dió la espalda al rey -Sería interesante que le contara a Vegeta cómo es que cómo conoció a Syder Ghan-

-Hmp-

-Adiós rey-

Cómo en un parpadeo la hembra de su hijo había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de ahí el rey Cold en su sala principal junto a su mano derecha y principal soldado Crazo esperaban la llegada de la peliazul no sabía cómo decírselo, sería un golpe muy fuerte para ella, no quería verla mal, no su niña… No lo soportaría… Tampoco podía ocultarse… Suspiro con pesadez, sentía que parte de lo sucedido era su culpa… Si era su culpa…

Luego Bulma apareció frente a él, tenía semanas sin ver a su niña, y cuando ella comprobó que no había nadie más que Crazo ahí se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Papi te extrañe!-

-Bulma- Su voz era ¿Triste?

-Papi me da gusto verte… Freezer me tiene como esclava ya quiero acabar para regresar… Sabes han ocurrido muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente y me gustaría hablar contigo de verdad es algo importante-

-Bulma…- El rey se acercó más a su hija -Yo también necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué pasa?- Notaba que su padre estaba muy serio.

-Bulma en la vida a veces pasan cosas que no entendemos-

-¿Que?- La peliazul no entendía.

-La vida es difícil, pero tú hija mía eres muy fuerte… Me temo que tengo una mala noticia para tí-

Esto aunque no lo expresó la asustó -¿Qué pasa Papi?-

El rey suspiró -La misión del planeta Drako fallo, alguien comunicó la llegada de las tropas… Fueron derribadas y….. Lander murió-

Bulma sintió cómo un fuerte dolor invadía su cuerpo, un dolor que cortó su respiración junto a los latidos de su corazón, su labio empezó a temblar mientras sus ojos empezaban a llorar y los recuerdos llegaban a ella.

Flashback

 _La última vez que lo había visto:_

 _Gritos que indican que la nave estaba por salir se oyeron señalando que debían abordar._

-Mi querida prometida nos veremos en tres meses-

-Nos veremos en tres meses tal vez para ese entonces ya no estemos comprometidos-

La abrazo por la cintura ya no les importaba que los vieran ya tenían permiso de Cold, le habló al oído en voz baja -Es bueno que resuelvas nuestro forzado compromiso, pero me preocupas más tu-

-Vamos Lander yo puedo con esto-

-Ya en serio Bulma cuidate, no seas obstinada si no puedes vete de ahí-

-Yo no haría algo tan cobarde-

La seriedad del momento se fue -Pues hazlo no quiero regresar a enterarme que soy viudo-

Río -Talvez nuestra pequeña relación forzada termine antes-

Lander acarició su mejilla lo que la desconcertó un poco, -Sabes ahora que lo pienso no me molestaría ser tu esposo- Le dio un tierno y corto beso. -Cuidate-

Esas palabras la confundieron, no estaba segura de que Lander estuviera jugando como siempre -Nos vemos después-

La nave despegó mientras la veía partir hasta que se perdió de la vista de sus ojos azules

Fin del Flashback

Flashback

 _su scouter sonó era Lander, tenía un par de días sin hablar con el, había decidido no terminar su compromiso por una llamada esperaría su regreso y hablaría con su padre._

-Hola-

-Preciosa-

Noto su respiración agitada y su voz forzada

"Acaba de terminar su entrenamiento"

 _-¿Te… desperté?-_

-No estoy con Suki-

-Oye… Yo- había pausas entre las palabras, revisó la señal buscando si había algo mal pero no.

-¿Tú qué?-

-Te amo… Y quiero que te cases conmigo… Ahora-

 _Se cruzó de brazos, acaso se estaba burlando_

 _-¿Ahora? ¿Cómo porqué?-_

El río -Ya no puedo esperar más-

-No juegues Lander- Quería decirle que no quería hacerlo, pero no podía, no de esa manera, quería tenerlo enfrente y explicarle todo.

-Creeme- Volvió a reír, su respiración seguía un poco agitada -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?... No porque tu padre lo impusiera, quiero saber si tú estarías dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo-

Sintió que el aire se iba de ella, no había manera de zafarse de esa pregunta, pero algo en ella le impedía negarse, había pensado en Vegeta pero el ya no estaba, él volvió a reír.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?-

-La verdad si… Yo…- Las palabras se perdían

 _-Yo…- No supo que fue, talvez pensar que Lander seguía jugando o tal vez simplemente la razón le fallaba -Yo estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-_

-Bulma princesa, hija de Cold yo Lander soldado hijo de Crazo te tomo como mi esposa- hubo una pausa y una respiración forzada, tal vez por los nervios -Juro cuidarte protegerte y amarte por el resto de mi vida-

Estaba en shock y escepticismo Lander estaba llevando el juego muy lejos… Pero era solo un juego, el siempre bromeaba… Sería muy cruel terminar todo en ese momento, no podía hacerle eso a su único amigo -Yo Bulma hija de Cold te tomó a ti Lander cómo mi esposo por el resto de mi vida-

-Gracias-

-Lander…- Sentí que debía dejar unas cosas en claro -Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Lo entiendes verdad?-

-Si…- Se escuchó un suspiro -Te amo, de verdad gracias-

-Yo… Te quiero mucho Lander-

La llamada terminó

.

Fin del Flashback

Su corazón era oprimido tan fuerte, su respiración se forzaba hace solo unos días se había despedido… No podía ser verdad.

Cold miraba a su hija, se acercó -¿Hija?-

-¿Que?... No...No … ¿Que?- La peliazul volteo a ver a Crazo que mantenía la cabeza agachada, sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

-Bulma los mercenarios de Drako los atacaron y Lander murió-

-Papi… No… no es cierto… No es verdad el..No...no….no- Cayó en el piso de rodillas llorando, Lander había muerto.

Mientras el rey veía con dolor a su hija, maldijo el día que Lander había encontrado a su niña.

 **-NO...NO...no…-** Gritaba desconsolada.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿Que tal su sábado? Espero que muy bien.**

 **Tal vez esto no lo esperaban, la muerte de Lander desencadenara mucho… Espero les gustara el capítulo…**

 **Tengan un bonito fin de semana, yo solo hare tarea jaja, pero esta bien… ¡Ya vienen las vacaciones!**

Freyja: Nombre de la diosa mas importante de la mitología nórdica (La ceremonia de la boda tiene aspectos parecidos a la tradición que aquella civilización utilizaba por eso el nombre)

Animam meam pono pro iureiurando adegit: Un juramento por vida y vida por juramento

Si peierat fracta dolore mori: Si el juramento es roto dolor y muerte


	33. Chapter 33

**La vida da muchos golpes**

La muerte es algo a lo que realmente no se le debe tener miedo, es algo natural que por más fuerte que seas llegará a tu vida, la joven princesa recordó eso mientras lloraba en el piso de la habitación real de su padre.

Sentimientos de culpa surcaban su alma por qué su mejor amigo… Su único amigo había muerto engañado con una falsa esperanza de una relación… Se sentía la peor persona del mundo y realmente si fuera una persona diferente a Lander poco le habría importado, pero había resultado el en muerte por una misión.

Nunca en su vida, nunca había llorado tanto, perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí, su padre frente suyo una vez más la intento levantar.

Crazo ya había salido de la habitación a llorar a su manera la pérdida de su hijo también se acababa de enterar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey sentía un gran vacío en su pecho al ver a su niña de esa manera, sabía que ella era fuerte y antes de contarle todo se imaginó que ella no lo tomaría de esa manera, pero se equivocó y sus sentimientos paternales sufrían por su niña.

-Bulma…- Cold se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada por su hija… -Lander siempre fue un buen soldado, murió en batalla como buen guerrero, debes estar orgullosa de él-

-Papá… El era mi único amigo- Su voz era tan débil, mostraba todo el dolor que sentía.

El rey siendo sincero poco le importaba la muerte del soldado, solo le importaba quién era el traidor que había comunicado la llegada de las tropas, más cuando en esa misión iban sus soldados más importantes… Pero en ese momento lo único que realmente importaba era su hija.

La peliazul se levantó limpiando sus lágrimas su orgullo le impedía seguir llorando frente a su padre, el rey se hinco frente a su niña para verla bien…

-Bulma se que puedes con esto-

Ella se acercó para abrazar a su padre

-Papá el no debía morir- Su voz se cortaba tratando de regular su respiración, ya los ojos le dolían.

El rey llevó su brazo a la espalda de su hija, suspiro, a veces olvidaba lo frágil que era su niña, jamás espero lo que vendría.

-Bulma… Tu puedes soportar esto, sabes que todo termina, las cosas sin importar que tienen un fin… Tu eres muy fuerte para llorar la muerte de Lander, el no te merecía… Si fuera digno de ti estaría aquí a tu lado-

Tal vez las palabras mal empleadas en el momento ante una confundida mente atormentada que mientras la peliazul abrazaba a su padre abrió los ojos repitiendo esas palabras en su mente.

 _"_ _Tu eres muy fuerte para llorar la muerte de Lander, el no te merecía… Si fuera digno de ti estaría aquí a tu lado… No… No… Papá no me haría algo así"_

Se alejó unos pasos de su padre que volvió a ponerse de pie viendo desconcertado a su hija.

-¿Bulma?-

-No… Tu no… Tu no serías capaz, tú no me lastimarías asi- Dejo la angustia por miedo, un miedo que poco a poco pasaba a dolor, furia y resentimiento.

El rey para nada entendía -¿Yo no sería capaz de que?-

Bulma olvidó que su padre era naturalmente cruel, no había sutileza en sus palabras.

Bulma gritó **-¡No!... Lo hiciste apropósito… ahhh… ¡Mandaste a Lander a esa misión para alejarlo de mi!-**

-¡¿Que?!- El rey jamás esperó un reclamo así.

 **-Tu… Te odio… Como fuiste capaz él era mi único amigo… Lo asesinaste… Tu lo mandaste a su tumba, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?...-**

-Bulma cálmate yo no soy culpable de nada, jamás te haría algo-

 **-Tu fuiste, tu… Te odio, ahhh… ¿Por qué?...-** Las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos ya sin llanto solo pequeños canales de agua que recorrían sus mejillas con ira, todo en la habitación empezó a temblar, ella de verdad no sabía cómo sentirse, sus sentimientos la abrumaban y su corazón sentía se rompía por la traición más grande que podía sentir, su padre sintió la había lastimado.

El rey se quedó pasmado por la reacción de su hija, jamás pensó que su niña reaccionaria de esa manera, cuando intento caminar hacia ella la energía que Bulma controlaba sobre las partículas le impidió acercarse pues cómo un campo de energía se protegía.

-Jamás te perdonaré esto- Bulma seguía gritando por la desesperación y el dolor.

Cold miró con tristeza a su hija, en ese momento sus ojos teñidos de rojo que habían perdido su brillo, sentía que la vida se perdía en su pequeña niña azul y veía tristeza pero más desesperación… Y no sabía qué decirle.

-Bulma hija… Yo no soy responsable de la muerte de Lander… No malgastaria mi tiempo matándolo cuando era algo que tú querías- Cold podía amar a su hija pero eso no le quitaba su dura manera de actuar.

-Te odio- Bulma salió corriendo a su habitación, en cada paso sintió su cuerpo más débil ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? Los dioses la odiaban para que solo en dos días hubiera sentido la mayor alegría de su vida y luego el mayor dolor… No por la muerte de Lander si no por la traición de su padre.

Paro en medio del pasillo poco antes de llegar a su habitación, al ver a Tarena que esperaba en la puerta de su habitación, por la mirada triste de su niñera supo ella ya sabía todo.

-Mi niña lo lamento mucho-

-Alejate de mi Tarena- Bulma odiaba las dulces palabras de consuelo, lo último que quería era dar lastima -Déjame en paz-

-Bulma, lamento mucho todo lo que pasó, la muerte de Lander solo es una prueba en tu vida que estoy segura que puedes superar, la vida a veces nos pone pruebas… Tú eres hermosa y pronto encontrarás un hombre…-

Tarena seguía hablando mientras la ira de Bulma aumentaba por cada palabra "La muerte de Lander solo es una prueba en tu vida" ¡Prueba! Era dolor Lander no merecía morir "La vida a veces nos pone pruebas" ¡Pruebas esto era traición por parte de su padre! ¡Traición! "Tú eres hermosa y pronto encontrarás un hombre" Fue el punto culminante para que su furia llegará a su límite, acaso daba tanta lástima, ¿Eso aparentaba? Ser tan débil para necesitar un hombre a su lado… Nadie entendía qué Lander era su amigo. Con ese último pensamiento Tarena firmó su muerte.

Ella la empujó para entrar a su habitación, apresurada de uno de los cajones sacó un arma y justo cuando Tarena se asomó por el marco de la puerta Bulma le disparó en la cabeza generando una muerte rápida, pero eso no bastó para ella que cuando cayó se lanzó al cuerpo de su niñera y con el cuchillo de su bota que encajo en el pecho hasta que se cansó, solo gritaba, desquitaba todo el dolor y la furia que sentía.

- **Ahhh** \- La escena sádica terminaba con la vida de la persona que de cierta manera la había criado, de una u otra forma simepre la había odiado.

Se levantó cuando sintió que ya el cuerpo tenía suficiente, entró a su cuarto de baño y se lavó las manos y el rostro de sangre…

-No me arrepiento de nada- Pronunció en un susurro y luego desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cooler se encontraba en su navío sin mucho que hacer pensaba en su hermana seguramente ella se estaba enterando de todo o tal vez ya lo sabía, se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sus fuerzas especiales daban reportes de las misiones y el realmente los estaba ignorando, sintió alguien a su lado sin voltear sabía perfectamente quién era.

En cuanto volteo la vio, notó que había estado llorando, sus manos formaban dos puños con tanta fuerza que la pálida piel de sus manos se teñía de rojo.

Miraba fijamente un punto perdido de la pared, el conocía a su hermana, hizo un ademán con la mano a sus tres soldados para que salieran, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, antes de que el se levantará ella se había lanzado a sus brazos.

-Cooler… Lander murió-

-Lose- El solo dejo que ella lo rodeará con los brazos, solo eso.

-Me siento terrible-

-¿Por qué hueles a sangre?-

-Mate a Tarena-

-¿Porqué?-

-Me humillo… Le di lástima-

-Ya veo… ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?-

-Fue papá Cooler, fue papá, el mato a Lander a esa misión para que no me casara-

-¿Que…? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?-

-El no quería que me alejara… Lo mandó a su muerte… Lo hizo apropósito-

La princesa derramaba una lágrima mientras su hermano trataba de entender todo lo que acababa de oir.

-Bulma- Él la alejó tomándola de los hombros -Tu sabes que papá jamás haría algo para lastimarte… Esto no lo hizo papá, alguien en el ejército nos traicionó e informaron de la llegada de las tropas a Drako… En esa misión iban varios soldados de papá y míos… Esto no fue intencional-

Bulma se lanzó una vez más a los brazos de su hermano -Soy una estúpida- Era verdad ¿Cómo había pensado que su papá la dañaría?... -Papá me odiara… ¿Porque me tiene que estar pasando todo esto?... ¿Porqué?-

-Papá no te odiara… Lamento lo de Lander pero las cosas pasan y ya no las puedes cambiar-

-Murió sin que pudiera despedirme, ni decirle todo-

-¿Que le ibas a decir?-

-Que… Que… Que yo no quería casarme con el que lo amaba pero cómo mi amigo… Murió engañado-

-No importa… Está muerto, se que te duele pero debes dejar las cosas pasar-

-¿Porqué tiene que pasar esto ahora?-

-Las cosas pasan-

-¡No quería que pasara!-

-Pero sucedió y se que podrás superarlo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cold se había mantenido en el mismo lugar… No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a su hija, se debatía entre dejarla sola o ir con ella. Realmente nunca espero que le reclamará la muerte de Lander, siendo realistas si era algo que él hubiera hecho pero no a su pequeña.

Cuarta copa de vino y pensaba cómo resolver la situación, su hija era fuerte realmente en ese punto poco o nada importaba la muerte del soldado solo su hija y su reclamo, el jamás podría superar que su hija dejara de quererlo.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó con fastidio cuando recordó cierto detalle, cierta habilidad de su hija, caminó apresurado a la habitación… Frunció sus rasgos cuando vio el cadáver en el suelo… Ahora la molestia había aumentado Tarena estaba muerta ella poco … Supo por el estado del cuerpo que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho Bulma realmente estaba enojada.

Cómo había pensado ella ya no estaba, se había ido… ¿A donde? Era la pregunta, pero realmente sabía con quién y dónde.

Ignoro completamente el cuerpo y salió de la habitación después alguien se encargaría de ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A penas pasando una hora Vegeta se despedía de su padre.

-Volveré con ella-

-hmp- El rey bufo con fastidio " _Ojalá no"_ -Tarble llegará dentro de dos semanas-

-Bien-

Sin más que decir el príncipe seguro salió de la habitación para tomar una nave y encontrarse con sus dos compañeros de escuadrón y regresar de la supuesta misión a la que había asistido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se mantenía con Cooler de cierta manera no quería enfrentar a su padre porque después de todo lo sucedido aún quedaba se detalle de que se había casado. Suspiro mientras imaginaba todo lo que podría suceder, las cosas no debían haber ocurrido de esa manera.

-Bulma- Cooler hablo desde la orilla de la habitación mientras ella se mantenía apoyada sobre el largo sillón, lo volteo a ver pero no dijo nada.

-Tienes que irte-

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-

-Si-

-No me quieres-

-Agg niña encaprichada ve a resolver los problemas con nuestro padre ya te aguante suficiente-

-Me da miedo… Papá me va a odiar-

-El me mataría primero a mi o a Freezer que dañarte-

-...- La princesa dudaba en decirle a su hermano sobre todo lo ocurrido con Vegeta.

-Cooler… Tu te enojarías conmigo si yo hiciera algo malo-

-¿Que tan malo?-

-Traición-

Cooler que en ese momento le daba la espalda a su hermana la volteó a ver, serio, su rostro no enmarcaba nada que Bulma pudiera identificar. Se acercó caminando lentamente hasta toparse con ella.

-¿Qué hiciste Bulma?- Su voz lúgubre inundaba la habitación y la peliazul sintió sus músculos contraerse jamás había visto a su hermano de esa manera mucho menos cuando ella se levantó y el en un rápido movimiento la arrojó una vez más al sillón negro. -¿Que hiciste Bulma?-

Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tenía miedo no de su hermano si no de perderlo. Su respiración se volvió más pesada, cerró los ojos buscando la seguridad para hablar.

-Yo… Les fallé… Pero no era mi intención… Yo… Me enamore-

Cooler se desconcertó completamente, cuando escucho traición en su hermana realmente no pensó en muchas cosas, pero enamorarse que estupidez era esa.

-¿Qué diablos?-

-Me relacione con alguien que nuestra familia odia-

-¡Habla claro Bulma!-

-Me enamoré de un Sayayin-

Las sorpresas no terminaban, ¿Sayayin? ¿Como era eso posible? Su hermana involucrada con un Sayayin… ¡Su pequeña hermana enredada con un maldito mono! ¿Como reaccionar a algo a si?...

-No entiendo-

Bulma se levantó -Ocurrieron muchas cosas y yo… Yo… Nose…- Alzó los hombros -Las cosas se dieron y de un momento a otro el se volvió indispensable en mi vida-

Cooler gruñó, un desgarrador sonido pero no estaba seguro a que asimilarlo… -Enamorarse es una tonteria-

-Yo también pensaba eso hasta que lo conocí-

-¿Ya lo sabe papá?-

-No… Solo tú… Pero hay más y tengo que hablar con papá y me da miedo-

-¿Porqué?-

-No lose cuando lo conocí lo odie inmediatamente… Te juro que lo quería matar, pero después cuando conviví más con el las cosas cambiaron y el me trataba diferente… Cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde-

-¿Quién?-

Bulma agachó la cabeza -Vegeta… El príncipe…

Cooler sabía perfectamente quien era Vegeta y poco a poco entendía todo.

-Lo conociste en estos días con Freezer-

-Si… ¿Me odias?-

-... Regresa con papá… Yo no tengo nada que opinar-

Le dió la espalda nunca en su vida había tenido que enfrentar algo a si, su hermana se había involucrado con un Sayayin la raza que su familia había jurado destruir, la bajeza más despreciable del universo… Tal vez más en el fondo sabía que no quería a su hermana con ellos realmente eso era lo que no le gustaba…

-Cooler… No sé yo… No me hagas esto… Tu siempre me das consejos… Tu eres mi hermano mayor-

-Lárgate-

-Cooler- Las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos ya había pasado por mucho ese día para sentir que perdía a su hermano.

El hijo mayor de Cooler miraba serio a su hermana a punto de soltar en llanto, trato de recordar si alguna vez diferente a ese día la había visto llorar… No… Siempre pensó que ella era fuerte, nunca la había visto cómo en ese momento, sentía muy extraño verla de esa manera, pocas cosas en el universo importaban y en esa pequeña lista ella ocupaba el puesto más alto… Su hermana.

-¿Y el que?-

-El me quiere también-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Él debe estar jugando contigo, los sayayin son despreciables bestias, ¿Él sabe que eres mi hermana… Que eres hermana de Freezer?-

-Si-

-Hmp, ¡Ahí está su artimaña! Todo esto seguramente es una estrategia para matarte como venganza hacia nosotros-

-No...Yo…- Sabía que los sentimientos en su familia eran difíciles de entender ella tenía que manejar variables reales aunque realmente nunca hubieran ocurrido -Yo entre a su mente… Él me ama… No te negaré que odia a Freezer y jura su muerte, pero yo no tengo nada que ver, el de verdad me quiere-

La peliazul se sentía mal por mentirle a su hermano pero era mejor que tratar de explicar algo que no entendería.

Y Cooler ya no pudo discutir eso, las palabras mentían pero no los pensamientos.

El ser frío dió un profundo respiro necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo… -¿Te arrepientes?-

Bulma se levantó lentamente viendo a su hermano

-No me arrepiento de nada y si lo volviera a vivir haría lo mismo-

El silencio cubrió las cuatro paredes y las miradas de los hermanos permanecían juntas como si de ello dependieran sus vidas sin saber que ambos recordaban momentos juntos.

Cooler negó con la cabeza -Supongo que yo no puedo hacer nada, ya eres lo suficientemente madura para tomar tus decisiones y saber las consecuencias-

-¿Estas enojado?- Ella en verdad necesitaba la aprobación de su hermano.

Una vez más silencio le costaba expresarse -Eres una maldita molestia en mi vida, una maldita molestia que tuve que aprender a soportar, me demostraste mucho desde que eras niña, y si todo esto pasó fue por algo, no estoy enojado Bulma… Yo no puedo enojarme contigo… Pero esto no se resolverá con facilidad, supongo que papá no lo sabe-

-No-

-Tienes que decirle-

-Lo haré… Ahora lo haré… Gracias, se que no te importa, pero el me quiere mucho y está dispuesto a sufrir por mi…-

-Me decepcionaste-

Sus labios se cerraron con fuerza tratando de no llorar más, esas palabras la habían clavado como espinas en el cuerpo y realmente no sabía qué decir, pero no se arrepentía.

Cooler se acercó a su hermana -No puedo reclamarte nada, todos cometemos errores… Ve y cuéntale a papá el es el que tiene la última palabra-

Bulma rodeó con sus brazos a su hermano

-Gracias… Te amo, eres el mejor hermano que pudiera desear-

Demasiadas muestras de cariño para Cooler que se alejó, -Ya vete Bulma-

Ella sonrió, pero luego su mirada pasó a ser dura

-No me olvido de lo de Lander… Yo me encargaré de resolver ese asunto nadie vivirá para contar que nos traicionó-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Yo encontraré al culpable y te juro que conocerá el infierno conmigo- Se acercó a su hermano y levantándose un poco del suelo le dió un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo que curiosamente Cooler no negó, para luego desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cold se mantenía en espera de su hija, sabía que pronto regresaría tenían que aclarar muchas cosas, ese día había sobrepasado su cantidad de vino habitual, lo necesitaba, pero estaba muy lejos aún de siquiera sentir los efectos embriagadores en su cuerpo, él solo tomaba vino por gusto.

Sintió el tirón de energía a su lado y cuando volteó ahí estaba su niña, ella se movía muy despacio como si no quisiera romper el silencio hasta que se paró frente a su padre que aún se mantenía sentado en su trono.

-¿Donde estabas?- Habló muy frío, y Bulma incluso detectó que estaba enojado.

-Con Cooler-

-¿Y?-

Entonces ella no pudo aguantar más se lanzó a los brazos de su padre dolida por toda la culpa.

-Papi, por favor perdóname, por favor yo nunca debí haber dicho que tú eras culpable de la muerte de Lander… Perdón… Fui una estúpida… Yo lo lamento, no te odio, jamás podría odiarte eres mi padre…-

El rey respiro aliviado de oír esas palabras realmente lo único que le importaba era su niña.

-No importa, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo… El soldado-

-Lander-

-Si Lander fue un buen muchacho, hacía su trabajo, no era para ti hija-

-El era mi único amigo-

-No necesitas amigos-

-No… Pero el era mi amigo, el me ayudaba, él me hacía reír-

-Dijiste que no querías casarte, no pensé que te afectará tanto-

-Yo no quería casarme con él pero eso no quita que me doliera su muerte…Quiero hablar contigo papi-

-¿Que?-

Bulma no sabía por dónde empezar tenía que contarles todo a su padre -Sabes que te amo y eres lo más importante en mi vida y agradezco infinitamente que me recogieras de mi planeta natal-

-Lose-

-Me siento muy orgullosa de poder decir que soy tu hija y todos los días cuando me levanto desde que era una niña lo hago con la determinación de ser mejor y ganarme tu orgullo-

-Bulma tu no necesitas hacer nada para que yo esté orgulloso de ti… Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte traído conmigo… Eres mi hija-

-Papi…- El rey Cold la miraba atento no sabía que estaba pasando -¿Cómo era la madre de Cooler y Freezer?-

Está pregunta desconcertó completamente al rey ¿Que tenía que ver eso?

-¿Eso que importa?-

-Quiero saber nunca me has hablado de ella-

-... Es algo sin importancia-

-Papi- Bulma puso sus manos sobre sus caderas -Tienes un harem completo a tu disposición y durante toda tu vida estoy segura que no te faltaron mujeres eso no es un secreto, pero solo con una tuviste dos hijos… Ella debió ser especial-

El rey llevó su puño bajo su mandíbula sirviendole de apoyo tenía años que realmente no pensaba en ella, ¿Porqué evocar sus recuerdos en está situación? No entendía.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

-Quiero que sepas algo, pero no encuentro manera de explicártelo y quiero ponerte un ejemplo-

Las cejas del rey se curvaron en frustración ¿Porque su hija era tan técnica? Dudó en hablar pero al final se rindió y lo hizo.

-Era hermosa, nunca en mi vida había conocido a una mujer con un carácter como el suyo… Era digna para coronarse como mi reina- El rey suspiró

-Murio, fue bueno mientras duró y me dió a mis dos hijos-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-No importa-

-Papi-

-¡Bulma qué importa todo esto!-

-¿La amabas?-

Amar esa era una estúpida palabra usada por débiles o eso pensaba cuando realmente removiendo sus recuerdos se dió cuenta lo ciego que había sido -Tu lo dijiste solo con ella tuve dos hijos-

Bulma se sentó en la pierna de su padre cómo cuando era pequeña -Ella debió ser muy especial-

-Lo fue… ¿Por qué siento que hay algo detrás de todo esto?- Cold conocía muy bien a su hija.

-Tengo algo que decirte… Algo que te hará enojar-

Para nada estas palabras le gustaron al rey ¿Qué más podía pasar ese día?

-¿Que?-

-Papi sabes que te amo, que ya soy mayor y soy responsable de las decisiones que tomó… Que jamás haría algo para lastimarte… Lo sabes verdad-

-... Si-

Bulma respiro muy profundo antes de hablar ¿Cómo lo tomaría su padre? Ojalá mucho mejor que Cooler.

-Yo… Yo…- Cerró los ojos no era tan fuerte para ver a su padre a los ojos -Yo me enamore-

Ahí estaba una vez más esa maldita palabra ahora en su hija, al escuchar solo se quedó sin decir ni hacer nada… Sabía que no era el soldado fallecido eso ya lo había dejado claro… Maldijo porque pensó que con la muerte de Lander de desharía de esos problemas-

Vio a su niña con los ojos cerrados y eso le dolió ¿Que acaso no le tenía confianza?

-Bulma recuerda nuestra última plática por tu matrimonio… ¿Que te dije?-

-Que hiciera lo que quisiera mientras me brindara algún beneficio y que sin importar que tú estarías feliz mientras yo lo estuviera-

-¿Entonces?-

Bulma pocas veces era superficial con los asuntos ella era directa, no le importaban las reacciones de los demás, pero esto era diferente era su padre… Su Papi.

-Yo… Hice algunas cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa… Conocí alguien y… Yo… Lo odie, te juro que lo odie con mi vida, intenté matarlo pero no pude, luego por cuestiones me ví en la necesidad de convivir con el y… Nose empecé a verlo diferente… Pero reprimía todo, todo porque sentía que te estaba lastimando, qué te estaba traicionando… Yo nose mucho de sentimientos pero simplemente de un momento a otro solo quería estar con el…-

Cold escuchaba atento aunque ya estuviera enojado

-Todo cambio cuando ocurrió lo de Sikus estar herida y apunto de morir te hace ver las cosas diferente… Él fue a verme y hablamos, nos dimos cuenta que queríamos estar juntos y decidimos hacerlo-

El silencio se dió, Cold no decía nada, y Bulma lo veía esperando su respuesta.

El rey llevó sus manos al rostro restregandose con algo de fastidio, ya con la experiencia de Lander supo mejor cómo manejar la situación aunque eso no quería decir que le gustará la idea, nadie era digno para su niña, pero si entendió… Entendió lo que ella le explicaba.

-Ay Bulma… Que quieres que te diga, conociéndote si quieres algo lo tendrás pase lo que pase-

Bulma sonrió pero de inmediato se borró la sonrisa a un no le decía lo peor.

-¿Quién es Bulma?-

La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior -Yo… No me odies… Prometelo-

-Bulma… Sabes la respuesta… Solo esclarece las cosas-

Bulma se levantó parándose frente a su padre mientras encontraba el valor " _Ok… Es el momento no hay marcha atras… Tu puedes… Papá te ama"_

 _-El_ es… El… El…- Casi tartamudeaba -ah… Ok… No te enojes las cosas pasaron y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde-

-Bulma solo dilo-

-Es un…- _"Cálmate, es tu padre y confías en el"_

-Es un Sayayin-

De inmediato Cold se levantó acercándose a su hija -¡¿Qué maldita sea acabas de decir?!-

-Tengo una relación con un Sayayin-

Cold necesitó varios segundos para procesar esa información… Su hija se había involucrado con un Sayayin… ¡Un maldito Sayayin!... Estaba muy enojado, furioso… Estaba por gritar pero cuando vio los ojos de su hija no pudo, vio que estaba asustada.

Su paternalismo adjunto le impidió actuar en contra de su niña.

Se acercó posando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo… -Bulma… Sabes que esto no me agrada-

-Lose-

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?-

-Solo paso-

-Hmp… Solo paso… ¿Por qué entre todas las especies un Sayayin?-

-Lo siento, de verdad hice lo posible por alejarme, pero fui débil, él también fue, simplemente necesitábamos estar juntos-

-¿Donde conociste un Sayayin?-

-Con Freezer-

-No me digas que es…- Con solo ver los ojos de su bebé azul lo supo **-¡Maldita sea!... Es el príncipe-**

-Si- Pronunció apenada -Es Vegeta-

 **-Esto debe ser una trampa, él nos odia-**

La peliazul decidió poner en juego la misma carta que había jugado con su hermano -No, yo entré a su mente él me quiere, está dispuesto a luchar por mi-

El rey negó con la cabeza -Bulma esto es muy difícil que un Sayayin se involucrase con mi hija es un muy bajo golpe… Pero… Aunque me cueste lo aceptare porque es algo que tu quieres…-

Bulma no pensó y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre -¡Gracias papi! ¡Gracias! Me haces tan feliz, era horrible pensar que te estaba lastimando-

-Sin embargo Bulma- Ella se alejó para verlo

-Cometiste un grave error y sabes que los errores tienen consecuencias… Perdiste mi confianza-

La princesa se sintió mal por las palabras de su padre, pero no le dolieron, sabía que era su pago por todo lo que había hecho, lo volvió a abrazar.

-Gracias papá- _"Será mejor guardar lo de la boda por un tiempo, ya fue mucho_ "

-Hmp… Vete a dormir mañana iremos a hablar con el príncipe, le dejare muy claro en que se está metiendo-

-No se podrá él está en una nave, de regreso de una misión de Freezer al menos 12 días-

-Mmm olvide a tu hermano él será muy difícil de convencer el Sayayin es su mascota favorita…-

-Papa…- Bulma se puso seria -Creo que te vas a decepcionar más de mi, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer y estoy segura que te opondras completamente-

-¿Que?-

-Alguien me tiene que pagar la muerte de Lander… Iré a Drako matare a quien sea necesario y encontraré quien es el traidor-

-Bulma… Ni siquiera lo pienses, si mis mejores soldados no pudieron acercarse tu no…-

-¡Lo haré! Quién sea el culpable juro por mi vida que sufrirá la muerte más dolorosa que merezca… Y yo me encargare de ello-

 **-No irás te lo prohíbo** -

-Te amo papá… Eres lo más importante de mi vida y tu mismo lo dijiste yo hago lo que quiero, mataré al culpable de la muerte de Lander… No pido que lo entiendas, confia en mi, soy tu hija… Drako no es nada para mi-

Bulma dio unos pasos atrás y Cold conocía tan bien a su hija que de inmediato supo lo que iba a hacer.

 **-¡Bulma por tu bien ni siquiera lo pienses!-**

La princesa suspiro -Alguien tiene que pagarme la muerte de mi mejor amigo… Encontraré al traidor-

 **-NO-**

-Te amo papi… No te preocupes miles no entraron al planeta, pero una sola es diferente, juro que si algo sale mal regresare contigo enseguida-

El tiempo jugo en contra y Cold fue menos rápido que su hija que cuando quiso tomarla ella ya se había desmaterializado.

 **-Aggg… MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de ahí un despreocupado pirata recorría su nave cuando sin avisar su adorada niña apareció, dibujó una sonrisa cuando la vio, que de inmediato borró al ver la dura expresión de ella...

-Syder-

-Bulma- Saludaron ambos.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Si… Necesitó una nave… Y tu tripulación-

-Puedo saber por qué… Parece que estuviste llorando-

-Hoy a sido un día terrible-

-Quieres contarme… Nunca te había visto de esa manera-

-Hoy aprendí lo terrible que puede ser la vida… Casi pierdo a mi familia y mi único amigo fue asesinado por una traición-

Syder no sabía qué decir, Bulma era de las pocas personas en el universo que realmente le importaban.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Ahora… Quiero hablar con mi esposo… Quiero embriagarme y dormir, mañana te diré todo…-

-¿Tu esposo?... ¿Te casaste?-

-Si, ayer-

-No entiendo-

-Solo dame un scouter-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pirata había incumplido y una habitación y lo necesario se le había proporcionado a la princesa, ya varios minutos tenía ahí, minutos que había empleado en concentrarse tratando de encontrar la energía de Vegeta para teletransportarse, pero era imposible, el estaba muy lejos y ella no era tan fuerte para encontrar una energía a tanta distancia. Suspiro mientras se colocaba el scouter de lente verde. No todo había sido malo ese día, su padre ya sabía y lo había tomado relativamente bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios años luz de distancia una nave se encontraba a orillas de su galaxia, una nave individual resguardaba al príncipe de los Sayayin que, aunque ya llevaba varias horas de viaje había decidido no encender el sistema de hibernación porque tenía duda sobre todo lo sucedido con su esposa.

Se acomodó en su asiento mientras revisaba los controles una vez más. Acababa de hablar con Nappa para ponerse de acuerdo en las coordenadas en las que se volverían a ver para tomar el camino de regreso a la estación de Freezer, fue que su scouter sonó y aunque no identificó la procedencia no dudo para nada en contestar de cierta manera sabia quién era.

-¿Que?-

-¿Vegeta?-

No había duda era ella… Su esposa -¿Cómo te fue…?¿Porque me hablas de otro scouter?-

-Olvidé el mío en casa… Tengo mucho que contarte... Las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba, en realidad todo salió muy diferente …-

El príncipe identificó en el tono de voz de su esposa que algo no estaba bien, sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro si atribuirlo a toda la cuestión de su relación y respecto a su familia Porque por alguna razón estaba hablando y si algo hubiera salido mal él estaba seguro que esa llamada no se daría.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-

-…Cuando llegué con papá él me estaba esperando para decirme algo que realmente no esperaba…- Paro un momento donde cerró los ojos a un era difícil -Mi familia ha estado teniendo problemas con un planeta que se revelo, mandaron varias tropas en una misión … Lander iba en ella y fallo… Al parecer hay un traidor en el ejército y comunico la llegada de las tropas- Suspiro todo era difícil -Fueron derribadas y Lander murió… Murió mi único amigo-

-¿y?- Realmente está información no le importaba al príncipe, incluso una sonrisa se había permitido posar en sus labios alguien más hizo lo que tal vez el en algún momento habría tenido que hacer…

Y Bulma tampoco esperaba palabras de consuelo prefería vivir su dolor sola -También hable con papa sobre nosotros y pues… Tal vez te golpeé, pero no te matara, de cierta manera acepto todo, para nada está convencido, pero ya se lo dije también a Cooler… Se enojaron, pero lo hecho hecho-

Vegeta escuchaba atento realmente no sabía que pensar estaba por hablar, pero su ahora esposa tomó las palabras.

-Aunque hice enojar a papa, en este momento voy en camino a una misión, calculo que me tomara 11 días por lo que regresare justo tiempo de tu llegada con Freezer… Seguramente papá ya estará ahí y bueno todo depende de ti-

-¿A dónde vas?-

Bulma guardo muchas palabras para ella no quería preocupar a Vegeta simplemente dijo lo necesario -Voy a torturar a alguien lo más seguro es que lo mate, ya sabes lo típico-

-¿Quien?-

-No sé, no lo conozco-

-¿Por qué pienso que estas en problemas?-

-No estoy en problemas… No ahora, pero no se después-

-Esto no me gusta… Más vale que me expliques bien que está sucediendo-

-No te preocupes no es nada importante un favor a mi misma, alguien está tratando de lastimar a mi familia y me quito algo importante… Merece la muerte-

-Bulma… ¿A dónde diablos te diriges?-

-Tranquilo no es nada, te prometo que si algo sale mal me teletransportare a mis hermanos o papá, alégrate oficialmente mi familia sabe de lo nuestro… Es mejor que te prepares para un largo interrogatorio de mi padre, esto no será fácil… Además, todavía queda Freezer, para nada le gustara incluso papá me dijo-

-Segura que estas bien-

-Si… Solo quiero dormir, sucedieron más cosas, casi siento que por mi maldito comportamiento casi pierdo a papa y estoy muy cansada, intente teletransportarme a ti pero no pude, me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras, pero está bien-

-Ire enseguida dime donde es-

-Estoy muy lejos te tomaría al menos un mes… Es demasiado, no te preocupes yo puedo y no estoy sola-

-¿Con quién estas?-

-Syder el me ayudara... Te quiero Vegeta y cuando te vuelva a ver te explicare todo… Te amo… Estaré en contacto-

-Bien... Estaré en sueño suspendido por 5 días… Bulma si algo sale mal no peles sé que no te gusta que te lo digan, pero…-

-Si.. si… Lose ya pareces mi papá-

-Soy tu esposo…-

Ambos sonrieron era tan irónico que realmente estuvieran casados-

-Te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida-

El príncipe suspiró él jamás diría algo a si -Te afecta demasiado la muerte del tal Lander-

-¿Celos...? No tengas celos de un cadáver… La verdad si me afecto el a sido de las pocas personas a las cuales yo le tenía confianza … O más bien podía tenerle confianza… Me ayudaba y tu sabes que había algo más, pero eso termino cuando te conocí-

-Tienes razón seguramente ni su cuerpo a de existir ya- Pronunció con cierta burla realmente era algo que poca importancia o casi nula tenía para él.

-Que graciosos, fuera de eso hay un traidor y cómo todo en esta vida tiene un costo, el ya está condenado…-

-Cuídate Bulma-

-Lo hare… Te amo-

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

La llamada terminó y Bulma se quitó el scouter y se acomodó entre las cobijas necesitaba descansar ese día ya había sido lo suficiente malo, ahora era momento de enfrentar los demonios de sus sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Realmente no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dormido, por suerte había descansado bien, se levantó con pesadez sin reconocer el cuarto en el que estaba… Había mucho trabajo que hacer, aun no hablaba con Syder.

Se alisto cambiándose del traje que el día anterior había portado. Syder le había proporcionado algo de ropa, ropa que ella misma había dejado con el en ocasiones anteriores cuando había revisado algunos indicios; Un pantalón negro junto a una blusa del mismo color, lo único que contrataba eran las botas blancas.

No estaba muy segura de cómo sentirse, el dolor era algo que muy pocas veces había sentido, el dolor no físico si no sentimental, nunca en su viada había vivido algo así, camino por los pasillos del gran navío pensando en todo lo sucedido, conocía muy bien el lugar ya había estado ahí.

Por alguna razón sintió el camino más largo de lo normal, al entrar al mando de control de la nave se encontró con Syder a el siempre le había gustado dirigir su gran barco interestelar como buen pirata, se mantenía atento al gran universo, pero al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras el volteo sostiene una botella de licor en la mano.

-Tu nunca dejas de beber-

El pirata no reaccionó al comentario cómo en algunas otras ocasiones había estado preocupado por ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Supongo que bien… Por suerte concilie el sueño-

-¿Te es difícil dormir?-

-No… Bueno hace tiempo que no, antes tenía muchas pesadillas-

-¿Porqué?-

-No lose… No importa todo te hace fuerte, papá lo dijo-

-A mi, mi padre el viejo bucanero me dijo que las pesadillas y los sueños eran el reflejo del alma-

-Que estupidez, solo son pesadillas-

-Y te has preguntado porque te sucede-

-No, además ya no me pasa-

-Te diré algo y no me lo tomes mal, pero pienso que algo está mal contigo- Syder se acercó hasta toparse con Bulma -Algo mal aquí- Hablo señalando su frente-

-¡Me estás diciendo loca!-

-No en realidad pueden ser culpas o transtornos-

La princesa fruncia sus rasgos -Cuida cómo me hablas- Se alejo tomando un vaso y sirviéndose licor de una mesa cercana en una nave como esa no faltaba nunca la bebida.

-Lo digo por tu bien… Yo te he visto torturar con esa habilidad tuya del subconsciente, y me dijiste lo recuerdo bien que lo haces desde que tenías 6 años… Y me pregunto ¿Que tan difícil es para un niña soportar todas las miserias, sufrimientos y las peores pesadillas de las personas… ¿Por que eso haces no?,,,, Puedes ver todo lo que la gente teme, esconde, todo…Y tu terminas cargando con todo eso, debe ser un martirio-

-No soy débil nunca me a afectado eso, yo hecho cosas peores-

-¿Segura que no te afecta?... Por alguna razón pienso que no te has dado cuenta… Cambias de humor muy rápido, te siento distraída en ocasiones y demás cosas cuando tu y yo no hemos convivido mucho-

-¡Syder! Basta dejemos mi salud Psicológica a un lado… Tengo un asunto más importante que atender-

El pirata veía a la niña con cierta tristeza, el no era bueno no podía estar orgulloso de su vida, pero sentía que había algo detrás de todo lo que ella vivia que en verdad la estaba afectando… Aunque también miraba esa seguridad y esa determinación con la cual se paraba al frente de el cuándo el sin ningún problema podía arrebatarle la vida en cuestión de segundos… Siempre lo sorprendía, salió de sus pensamientos cuando la peliazul le grito.

 **-Syder ¿Que no estas escuchando?-**

El pirata sonrió con burla mientras tomaba una vez mas de su botella, sentándose en su silla mientras llevo la cabeza atrás, demasiado que pensar. -¿Que decias?-

Bulma negó con la cabeza ¿Que tenía tan distraído al pirata? Llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón donde saco un anillo que coloco en su dedo medio de la mano izquierda.

Se acerco al pirata una vez más extendió su mano frente a ella con la palma abierta fue que del anillo una luz azul salió formando un holograma de un planeta.

-Este es planeta Drako… Tengo que infiltrarme y encontrar al líder-

-Puedo preguntar por qué-

-En ese planeta asesinaron a Lander-

-¿Qué?- Syder se levantó -¿Que no Lander era el muchacho que siempre te acompañaba?-

-Si-

-Espera- llevó sus manos al frente -¿Dijiste que te habías casado?... ¡O por los dioses lo lamento!-

-No Syder no me des el pésame de algo asi, yo no estoy para darte lastima… Ya mi orgullo está por los suelos-

-No es lastima es apoyo, se lo que es perder el amor-

-El no era mi amor, tampoco me case con el solo era mi amigo y tu me ayudaras a vengar su muerte-

-Habla claro Bulma dijiste que te casaste-

-Lo hice, pero con el, alguien más, la persona que… ¡Olvídalo! Ya no quiero hablar más del tema… Cuando todo esto acabe te contaré todo-

Syder no estaba ajusto con las explicacion a medias pero se conformaría con eso por el momento, conocía a la niña para saber bien cuándo no hablar más -¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-¿Que me ayudes?-

-¿Cómo?-

Con ayuda de su mano extendió la imagen del planeta que por su forma curiosamente ovalada se cubría de seis anillos que por su forma seguramente estaban hechos de polvo de estrellas y otros minerales que se mantenían en órbita con el planeta… -Este es el planeta Drako… Tengo que infiltrarme y encontrar a la persona correcta y bueno de ahí yo me encargo-

-He oído de ese planeta, no será fácil-

-No pero tengo un plan y mis planes nunca fallan-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cold estaba ya en camino a la base de su hijo menor, ya había hablado con el y con Cooler sobre lo sucedido con Bulma y no había rastro de su hija, estaba preocupado y enojado esa chiquilla quedaría castigada por el resto de su vida. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ese otro detalle que involucraba al Sayayin.

Cooler cómo la persona más racional en la familia había dado el consejo a su padre que no se preocupara por Bulma si ella tenía problemas simplemente se teletransportaría, incluso Color supo que ella haría mejor el trabajo para encontrar al traidor que todos aquellos soldados que perecieron… También en la plática se había tratado el tema del Sayayin.

Volviendo a recordar la plática sostenida pocas horas después de que Bulma se había ido;

Ambos dirigentes se encontraban cada uno en su lugar viendo hacía la pantalla.

-Dime que Bulma está contigo-

-No… Se supone que estaba contigo- Hablo Cooler serio, quería saber que había sucedido entre su padre y su hermana

-Pues no… Tu hermana se teletransporto a quien sabe dónde-

-Ya le preguntaste a Freezer-

-Si… Tampoco está con el-

El silencio se dio en la llamada por varios segundos en los que el rey se llevó una mano al rostro pensando en todo lo que en ese día había sucedido.

Y Cooler al ver está acción supo que estaba pasando -Ella te dijo verdad-

-¿Que…? Agg… ¿Que se está involucrando con el príncipe de los monos? ...Si… Bulma se convirtió en mi desgracias-

-Si padre pero una desgracia que para tu suerte no estás dispuesto a renunciar, es tu hija después de todo tu la críate con tu misma ideología, ella se cree superior a cualquier cosa y hace lo que quiere, quiso al Sayayin y lo tuvo… Tanto su poder sobre ti que estoy seguro que ya aceptaste todo esto igual que yo , porque no pudimos decirle que no-

El rey una vez más tomó el silencio cómo su respuesta todo lo que su hijo mayor decía era completamente verdad

-Si tienes razón, ¿Qué hago?-

-Sobre que-

-Sobre tu hermana-

-No lose, dijo que el mono la quería, que había entrado a su mente y si eso es verdad, no hay dudado en que se quieren- Pronunció con cierto fastidio. Para después gruñir.

-No puedo matarlo, no puedo hacerle eso a Bulma-

-No... - El hijo de Cold suspiro -No queda de otra padre, este es tu castigo por todo lo que has hecho… Ahora serás familia de los Sayayin-

-Aggg... - Un gruñido que detonaba toda la furia que el rey sentía, maldito el día que su hija se había encontrado con ese Sayain.

-Hablare con el príncipe … Según recuerdo el siempre fue una molestia para Freezer… Dejare las cosas muy en claro junto a Bulma, y supongo que lo aceptare...-

-Ellos dejaron de ser una amenaza hace muchos años… Son unas estúpidas bestias que siguen tus ordenes, físicamente son muy parecidos a Bulma tiene sentido… ¿Que paso con Bulma?-

-Ahí está el otro problema… Se fue a Drako... -

Cooler movió su cabeza en negación, su hermana realmente era obstinada -Si dijo algo de alguien le tenía que pagar la muerte del soldado ¿Que te preocupa?-

-¡¿Cómo que me preocupa?! ¡Fue a Drako! Ese maldito planeta está infestado de todos aquellos que se revelaron, son muy fuertes…-

-Te acabo de decir que Bulma consigue lo que quiere…. Ella podrá entrar fácilmente, de hecho, no sé cómo no pensamos en ella antes, sus habilidades mentales la condujeran con el traidor, o quien le diga quién es-

-Es peligroso-

-Creo que Bulma no conoce esa palabra-

-¿Y que hago mandó tropas?-

-El gran rey pidiendo consejos… Solo la perjudicaras mandando tropas, déjala que se encargue, sabes que si tiene problemas con solo querer estar a tu lado, el de Freezer o el mío si quiere… No es tonta-

Un suspiro más para el rey, todo lo que su hijo decía era cierto -Tengo mucho que pensar Cooler, voy en camino con Freezer hay hablar con el-

-Tomaré camino para allá… llegare dos días después que tu-

-Bien-

-Una cosa mas padre… No dejes que Freezer te haga cambiar de opinión-

El rey no dijo nada, la llamada termino para esperar los 6 días que tardaría en llegar con su hijo, el cual ya había sido informado de la visita pero no de lo que estaba sucediendo con Bulma sin saber que el emperador ya sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vegeta tal cual el itinerario se había encontrado con Nappa y con Raditz en un asteroide fórum, el mismo de la vez anterior… Poco más de 5 días de viaje en los cuales para nada había mencionado su boda con Bulma, no era algo que sus subordinados requirieran conocer… Con el tiempo se enterarían… Bulma ya no se había contacto, esto no le preocupó estaba en misión y ella sabía cómo resolver esos asuntos, sin embargo no se sentía confiado pues estaba por enfrentar muchas cosas.

El cómo príncipe de los Sayayin no se permitiría tener miedo, pero esto no quitaba el que pensara mucho en la situación. La nave se sacudió un poco cuando entró a la atmósfera artificial del planeta, el momento llegaba tenía que enfrentar a Cold, Cooler y el peor Freezer.

La nave por fin toco suelo curiosamente nadie en la base había permitido su entrada ni le habían indicado una zona para aterrizar, simplemente bajaron en la pista de siempre, las puertas se abrieron y todo empezó.

La compuerta de la nave de los Sayayin se abrió y justo al frente pocos pasos de distancia una figura en un pulcro blanco con algo de color morado daba la bienvenida.

Vegeta de inmediato sintió cómo un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, al principio no lo reconoce solo había escuchado hablar de la última forma de Freezer… Historias que pensó absurdas, pero había resultado cierto, el emperador del universo frente a el en su última forma esperaba su llegada.

-Bienvenido Vegeta-

El príncipe se quedó estático analizando toda la situación, volteo hacía los lados y detrás del monarca lo que vio para nada le gusto, luego en un parpadeo.

Freezer dio un paso más cerca con la misma pose; sus manos tras su espalda y su cola hondeaba, -Tu yo Vegeta tenemos mucho que hablar-

El príncipe se mantuvo erguido y seguro, sus rasgos duros demostraban lo que él siempre había sido, fuerte ante cualquier adversidad, luego cómo si todo fuerza a velocidad de un rayo, sintió su estómago hundirse junto a varias costillas quebradas y sus órganos dañados, mientras el líquido rojo subía por su garganta y casi en un parpadeo en una luz blanca y morada Freezer estaba frente a el con el puño completamente enterrado en su estómago... No hubo tiempo de quejarse, ni reaccionar, simplemente no lo había visto venir.

-Tu Sayayin cometiste muchos errores y merecen un castigo-

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza del lado derecho, escucho una risa y todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 34

Advierto que este capitulo es fuerte contiene escenas de tortura y muerte que pueden resultar sensibles para algunos, disponga de la discreción necesaria si no les gusta este tipo de contenido.

 **Si no puedes confiar ni en tu sombra mucho menos en tu familia**

Sus ojos se abrieron con mucha dificultad más de lo que alguna vez recordó, sintió el suelo bajo el muy frío, casi tan frío como aquel planeta al sur de la galaxia de Tysa… Intentó moverse y le fue imposible nada de fuerza solo un dolor que lo cubría por completo, lo único en ese momento una borrosa vista que una luz cegante dejaba ver, con algo de vértigo al sentir que todo se movía a su alrededor, junto a sonidos graves que poco a poco se fueron debilitando.

Movió su cabeza y fue que sintió algo en el cuello, algo duro, pero su debilidad no le daba ni siquiera el poder mover sus brazos, estaba confundido y sentía muy seca su garganta poco a poco la conciencia volvía a él, _"Bulma"_ Por lo poco que recordaba solo rogaba que ella estuviera bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se miraba en el espejo, se veía ridícula con el vestido que portaba, pero era el disfraz perfecto para todo el plan, de color blanco pegado al cuerpo atado al cuello sin mangas y con dos cortes de cada pierna.

Estaba algo confundida con todo lo sucedido, había hablado con Syder sobre el plan y aunque este no había estado de acuerdo al final había aceptado.

Salió de la habitación que esos días había ocupado, los de la tripulación inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada a la exótica hembra, de está manera comprobó que la vestimenta funcionaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después Bulma y Syder se miraban después de una discusión más por todo el plan.

-No funcionara, solo te pondrás en peligro-

-Syder… Cierra tu maldita boca y solo has lo que te digo-

-No-

-Idiota… Harás lo que te digo o te obligare entrando a tu mente y juro que no será nada agradable-

-Te das cuenta lo que me estás pidiendo, es absurdo-

-Syder si algo sale mal me teletransportare a ti-

-... De verdad es necesario-

-Por supuesto-

-Pero…-

-¡Syder! No me des consejos yo sola puedo equivocarme-

-Y si te equivocas ¿Qué pasará?-

-Estás tú, jamás dejarías que algo me pasará, además te diré algo que ya sabes; La vida es un juego en el que se pierde y se gana… Pero yo siempre gano-

-¿Qué te motiva?- Preguntó serio el pirata mientras se acercaba por una copa de licor

-Venganza-

-¿Algo más?- Dió un profundo trago al vaso hasta casi terminar la bebida.

-Solo venganza… Nadie actúa en contra de mi familia-

-¿Que tiene que ver tu familia realmente en todo esto?... Creí que era por el muchacho-

-Si… Tal vez sea momento de que te cuente quién es mi familia-

-Me gustaría oír eso- Habló el pirata acercándose a Bulma.

Ella se sirvió también del licor, pensaba en Vegeta si todo salía como ella lo había planeado en unas horas estaría con él no más de un día, para entonces ya habría llegado a la base de Freezer y su padre también, la verdadera lucha se daría, lo único que le preocupaba era la reacción de su hermano.

-Te contaré todo cuando terminemos con la misión- Habló Bulma sin saber que Vegeta había llegado varias horas antes de lo planeado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas restantes transcurrieron y aunque el plan para el pirata no fuera lo que esperaba por causas mayores a las que realmente le gustaría vivir se veía en la necesidad de cumplir con ella.

La nave preparada y pidiendo permiso para aterrizar al planeta, negociaciones tras negociaciones y hasta que no entró Syder en la comunicación fue que realmente el acceso fue permitido, después de todo era bien conocido el nombre de Syder más entre los seres que habitaban el planeta.

Bulma mediante investigaciones se había dado cuenta que el planeta, aunque tenía una raza nativa también albergaba a otros cientos de razas de planetas destruidos por su familia, por eso la traición, pero eso poco importaba.

Sonrió imaginándose el planeta en pedazos ojalá tuviera el poder de sus hermanos o padre para poder hacer eso, aunque tenía una mejor idea una que los haría sufrir bastante, tanta para rogar la destrucción de su planeta.

Syder que la veía desde atrás negó, algo le decía que nada bueno saldría de todo esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El gran navío aterrizó y como costumbre Syder como buen pirata también comerciaba objetos muy valiosos en ese caso llegó con la excusa de ofrecerle Mellintos una fuerte droga exquisita para los más bajos niveles de poder.

La nave fue recibida por varios soldados armados completamente, Syder no se inmuto él era seguramente más fuerte que cualquiera en todo ese planeta.

-¿Que te trae aquí viejo pirata?- Habló el que parecía dirigía a el escuadrón que los recibió, la raza por lo menos la que más ahí había eran corpulentos, sus cuerpos trabajados en tonos de piel verdes y azules el cabello lo llevaban la mayoría largo en colores naranjas, rasgos humanoides con las orejas en punta.

-Negocios- Contestó Syder con tranquilidad.

-¿Que traes?-

-Solo lo mejor- El pirata trono los dedos y varios de sus bandoleros salieron de la nave con varias cajas de Mellintos, los extraterrestres al verlo sonrieron.

-¿Cuánto?- Preguntó el mismo soldado.

-5000 nummus por caja-

El soldado sonrió con burla era bastante dinero, pero valía la pena -Baja todo lo que tengas-

Syder siguió las órdenes y toda la mercancía fue bajada del navío, el intercambio se dió y Syder con sus cajas de nummus parecía se marchaba.

-Fue bueno hacer trato con ustedes caballeros- Habló Syder con su característico tono farfullante pero a la vez muy alto.

Syder hizo como que subía a su nave, pero a medio camino se detuvo y giró -Ahora que lo recuerdo traigo conmigo cierto objeto más que tal vez le interese a tu líder-

El extraterrestre alzó la ceja con duda -¿Qué es?- Preguntó intrigado.

Syder sonrió una vez más sus dedos se juntaron en un movimiento a un sonido y unos minutos después se escucharon unos gritos agudos de protesta, cuando dos de los piratas de tercera salieron arrastrando a una hermosa hembra de tonos azules, algo lastimada y la ropa un poco rasgada, cayó de rodillas como si estuviera lastimada.

El extraterrestre sonrió y se acercó mejor para apreciar a la hembra, la tomó del rostro y la vio, hermosa.

Bulma frunció sus rasgos al entrar a la mente del sujeto y ver todo lo que pensó en hacer con ella, además de ver quién era el líder " _Bojack_ "

-¿Cuánto?-

-50,000-

Un gruñido salió del soldado -Es demasiado, una perra no vale tanto-

-Ella si, yo solo comercio con lo mejor…-

-Te daré 10,000-

-No, yo soy pirata no idiota dame lo que quiero-

El extraterrestre se enojó, Syder en el universo era conocido como pirata pero no por su fuerza que aunque no lo sabía el extraterrestre era mucho más débil que él por lo que sin ningún remordimiento lo amenazó apuntando con su arma él y todos sus compañeros.

-Con nosotros no funcionan esos tratos, despídete de todo-

Syder alzó las manos cómo rindiéndose -Bien...Bien… No hay necesidad de pelear, les diré algo yo me voy tranquilamente como llegue y olvidamos todo-

El soldado sonrió con burla -Yo tengo una mejor idea te mato, me quedo con el Mellintos y me cojo a la perra-

-Un pirata sabe cuándo dejar las cosas, llévame con tu líder y le ofreceré a la hembra como ofrenda-

El extraterrestre pensó en la propuesta el quería a la hembra para el pero la lealtad a su señor lo llevó a tener que ver los intereses del líder antes que los de él por más que lo quisiera.

-Bien… Los llevare con Bojack-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La entrada de un gran edificio, una construcción exageradamente grande de un curioso color azul.

Bulma caminaba forzada fingiendo no querer estar ahí.

¿Qué mejor plan que ese? Ella no se infiltró al planeta, no entró a escondidas ese no era su estilo, detrás una jugarreta muy elaborada se daba para que fuera llevada justo con la persona necesaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado algo de tiempo desde que había vuelto a ser consciente, ya su vista había dejado de ser borrosa, pudo distinguir que estaba en una de las celdas de la estación, con mucho esfuerzo se sentó recargándose en la pared. Inspecciono su cuerpo no estaba tan herido como creía ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan débil? Casi incapaz de moverse llevó sus manos a su cuello donde sintió un duro material metálico una especie de collar… Lo único que supo fue que este causaba su debilidad, lucho intentando quitárselo pero simplemente era imposible.

Un sonido agudo y sintió una carga eléctrica en el cuerpo no era dolorosa pero si sintió que está lo debilitaba más.

Su cuerpo una vez más en el piso -Bulma- Cerró los ojos una vez más perdiendo la consciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El líder de Drako un fuerte ser de alta estatura, piel en tono verde muy fornido y con cabello naranja, curiosamente para Bulma que ya en ese momento estaba de rodillas frente a él le resultó llamativa la ropa que portaban se parecía a las ropas que los piratas portaban con algunos cambios, tal vez su origen estaba ahí.

Syder se encontraba parado seguro a unos pasos de distancia.

-Bojack esta hembra es mi ofrenda como apertura a próximos tratos comerciales-

El ser de piel verde sonrió en burla examinando a la fémina -Se nota que no resistirá… Es bella pero no durará la partiré en dos antes de que siquiera pueda gritar-

Bulma fingió llorar, aunque por dentro ya pensaba mil maneras de acabar con el sujeto fuera o no responsable de la muerte de Lander, fue que se dió cuenta de un problema el maldito era muy fuerte mentalmente no podía controlarlo, pero esto no la iba a detener. Siempre hay que tener un plan extra por si las cosas no se dan como queremos.

Syder camino más cerca de Bojack -Si no la quieres mátala, tan simple como eso-

El extraterrestre río -No puedo desperdiciar algo así aunque dure muy poco… Te conozco el gran pirata Syder- Trono los dedos y un sirviente de la misma raza entró con dos copas de alguna bebida en tono rojo, Syder la tomó sin preocupación alguna, nunca hay que negar una buena bebida.

-Bojack- Habló calmado Syder después de tomar de su copa -Tengo asuntos que atender volveré pronto para hacer muy buenos tratos… Disfrútala-

El extraterrestre río -Bien, a la próxima trae mejores hembras, unas que resistan más de una cogida-

Syder hizo un gesto con sus dedos sobre su frente despidiéndose y saliendo.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron Bojack solo con Bulma la inspecciono más de cerca, rodeándola.

-¿Entiendes mi lenguaje?- Habló petulante.

Bulma aún de rodillas se levantó y su rostro de pánico cambio por una sonrisa de superioridad lo que desconcertó a Bojack.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente-

El de piel verde ignoró la reacción de la mujer y se acercó a ella tomándola entre sus brazos un tacto que para nada le agradaba a Bulma más por la posición de las manos del hombre.

-Eres hermosa, disfrutaré cogerte-

Bulma sonrió -Es verdad que soy hermosa, pero no me tocaras-

Bojack río atrayendo más a Bulma con rudeza tanto para lastimarla.

-Pero que dices si eres lo que estado buscando exactamente estos días para divertirme-

-Yo me considero exactamente lo que nadie busca… Suéltame Imbécil-

-Ya veo serás una de las difíciles… No importa me gustan los retos-

Rasgó el vestido por detrás de las piernas causándole a Bulma una leve herida, pero ella solo sonrió.

-No tienes idea-

Se escucharon algunos ruidos fuera que llamaron la atención de Bojack tanto como para soltar a Bulma quien aprovechó al soltarla extendió su mano frente a ella controlando las partículas llevó al extraterrestre a estrellarse en la pared, justo cuando la puerta se abrió entrando una vez más Syder ahora con algunos de sus hombres.

Rápidamente antes de que Bojack pudiera levantarse Syder ya lo tenía inmovilizado este era mucho más fuerte que él por lo que no fue ningún problema.

Uno de los subordinados piratas de tercera se acercó a Bulma entregándole dos tiras de un material metálico, sonriendo y segura se acercó a Bojack colocando cada uno en sus muñecas cómo brazaletes.

Syder lo soltó y de inmediato cuando el de piel verde quiso reaccionar cayó al suelo completamente inmóvil incapaz de moverse.

Bulma volteó a ver a Syder -¿Cuántos?- Preguntó Bulma.

-No te preocupes nos encargamos de todo aquel en este edificio que te pueda molestar-

-Bien… No puedo entrar a su mente-

-Hmp… ¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Syder

-No te preocupes conozco más de una manera de sacar información de alguien… Pero primero me quitaré está ropa me siento una puta con este rasgado vestido-

Un pirata se acercó y le entregó un traje de armadura color morado y pechera blanca igual las botas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios minutos después Bulma tenía a Bojack sentado en su mismo trono, parecía inconsciente, pero la realidad es que estaba completamente lúcido.

Bulma caminaba en el pequeño espacio frente a él de un lado a otro y detrás una mesa preparada tenía con varios artefactos para… Lograr obtener la información.

Syder se mantenía detrás con una botella en mano sus hombres ya se encontraban vigilando el edificio.

Bulma de la mesa tomó una especie de control con sólo tres botones, presiono el primero y de inmediato Bojack logró gritar cuando sintió que de los pedazos de metal en sus muñecas desplegaba en su interior lo que el sintió cómo pequeñas púas y un fuerte y agudo ardor.

-Te explicaré un poco las cosas- Habló Bulma al soldado ya consiente que empezaba a recuperar la movilidad, -Los brazaletes en tus muñecas acaban de adentrar a tu sistema una fuerte cantidad de toxinas-

-Un veneno no me detendrá perra- Pronunció con mucha dificultad.

-No es para matarte, eso no sería divertido, es más bien para debilitarte… Las toxinas inhiben toda reacción motora de tu cuerpo segun lo indique con este control-

Syder no pudo evitar reírse la niña era única.

-¿Que...maldita...ahh... sea…quieres?-

-Información-

 **-Vete al infierno-**

Bulma se rió -Si tal vez un día pero no hoy, hoy no me esperan- Se acercó una vez más a la mesa donde tomó un arma que apuntó a Bojack.

-Hace algunas semanas la flota del rey Cold y Cooler se aproximó con intención de someter el planeta…-

Syder se sorprendió al oír a la peliazul ¿Que tenían que ver esos dos en todo esto?

-Bulma-

-¡No interrumpas Syder…! Después te explicare- Volteó a ver una vez más a Bojack -Dime quien informó de su llegada-

El extraterrestre río con dificultad -Eran unos pésimos soldados, patéticas escorias cayeron solos en la trampa-

-Yo no soy idiota en esa tropa iban los mejores soldados, alguien traicionó y comunicó su arribo es la única opción lógica para explicar lo ocurrido-

Bojack gruñó de dolor al sentir una vez más el ardor en todo su cuerpo

Bulma se acercó y apuntó con el arma que traía entre sus manos a la cabeza de este.

-Hablaras y me dirás todo-

-Intentalo-

Esto ahora un reto además de venganza para Bulma sin la posibilidad de usar sus poderes mentales.

-Bien… Si así lo quieres… En esta vida hay muchas cosas vida y muerte, realidad y fantasía, felicidad y tristeza y la delgada línea que los separa hoy voy a enseñarte la diferencia entre el dolor y la agonía-

Bulma apuntó a las rodillas de Bojack y el arma disparo dos delgados proyectiles metálicos de al menos 10 centímetros de largo atravesando la rodilla izquierda de Bojack luego la derecha en un agudo y desgarrador grito.

- **AHHHH** … **Maldita perra** -

-Esto es solo el inició… ¡Dime quien te informo de la llegada de las tropas!-

 **-Vete al infierno-** Habló Bojack haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por moverse, pero simplemente resultaba imposible.

Bulma se acercó una vez más a la mesa dándole la espalda a Bojack y sonriéndole a Syder tomó el control entre sus manos presionando ahora el segundo botón.

El cuerpo del de piel verde se convulsionó en fuertes y repetitivas descargas de energía que electrocutaron su cuerpo y Bulma lo hizo por varios minutos hasta que se cansó de apretar el botón

El cuerpo rendido a un sin dejar de moverse por los espasmos en los músculos, Bulma una vez más se acercó.

-¿Quién fue y porqué?- Preguntó una vez más, ella sólo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo tres veces y está era la segunda.

Bajack luchaba por moverse, ya incluso hablar era difícil, Bulma empezó a formar energía en su mano derecha luego junto sus dos manos partiendo la esfera en dos que lanzó a los brazos del extraterrestre, este incapaz de moverse solo recibió la energía con un grito más, la piel quemada ardía como lo que él se imaginaba era el infierno.

Bulma se vio las uñas no lo suficientemente largas para lo que pretendía, frunció un poco sus labios, se acercó a la puerta al abrirla dos piratas la custodiaban.

Les dijo algo y regresó, se paró a un lado de Syder este le ofreció una copa de licor que Bulma tomó en un solo trago.

-Es resistente- Habló Syder.

Bulma inflo sus cachetes con fastidio -Si, pero todos tienen un punto de quiebre-

Bulma volvió a acercarse a el mal herido Bojack, que respiraba con dificultad tratando de mantener su cuello firme para verla.

-Ya me cansé, estoy tardando más de lo que debería, mi esposo y mi familia me esperan para una larga conversación…-

 **-Maldita puta, me encargaré de que acabes en el infierno-**

-Agg, qué estupidez… No eres capaz de moverte y juras matarme, el único aquí indefenso eres tú… Además si tanto interés tienes por el infierno es mejor que te des cuenta que con lo que sigue desearías estar ahí-

Bulma tomó varias cuchillas de la mesa y las enterró por todo el cuerpo de Bojack… dos en los brazos, dos en las piernas uno en el estómago el cuerpo de Bojack muy resistente solo producía dolor.

El olor a sangre se filtraba en toda la habitación, el cuerpo de verde ahora en su mayoría era rojo, Bulma presiono el tercer botón y una vez más el ardor en todo su cuerpo, más convulsiones y sentía ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Bulma ya estaba harta, se acercó y lo tomó del cabello naranja obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

-Escucha maldito perro podemos seguir todo el día aquí, o me dirás quien es el maldito traidor-

El soldado apenas consciente por el dolor sentía su cabeza retumbar y entendía poco de las palabras, sentía como si su visión borrosa y lejana lo invadiera de angustia, pero él era el gran Bojack una hembra no lo doblegaría.

-¡Habla!-

-No...no...Perra-

Bulma llegó a su límite justo a tiempo las puertas se abrieron y los soldados entraron arrastrando a una mujer claramente golpeada y a un niño de al menos 8 años llorando, el llamado y los lamentos le dieron a Bojack la fuerza suficiente para levantar su cuerpo, en ese piso no había otro que su heredero y su mujer.

-Maldita perra- La irá en su cuerpo lo llevó a arrancarse el mismo los delgados tubos que atravesaban sus rodillas algunas de las cuchillas enterradas en su cuerpo para lograr levantarse.

Bulma ignoro esto se acercó a la mujer que tenía el labio partido y la nariz le sangraba.

-¡Yo no les dije que la golpearan!- Grito Bulma

Syder frunció sus rasgos al ver al niño tan asustado, él no era partidario de el sufrimiento infantil, pero esto en Bulma era una variable sin importancia.

La mujer en el suelo muy bella, rasgos finos de la misma raza que Bojack con. El pelo largo y ondulado igualmente en un tono naranja.

Bulma se agachó con ella, pudo entrar a su mente pero no lo hizo.

-Eres hermosa, sabes el perro que tienes por esposo quería violarme-

La mujer poco le importó el comentario que lanzó su puño al rostro de Bulma un fuerte golpe que dió de lleno en el rostro de la peliazul, las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a temblar.

Ella escupió sangre y volteó a ver a la mujer, pensaba solo matarla pero no ella se había ganado una muerte de categoría con Bulma, entró a su mente y la inmovilizó.

La hembra grito de dolor **-AHHHH-** Sintió como si algo dentro de su cabeza se desprendiera y el niño también grito por miedo.

Syder se paró frente al niño para que no pudiera ver, mientras Bojack se acercaba con dificultad gritando.

Pero Bulma aun hincada extendió su mano y lo volvió a lanzar contra la pared.

Tomó un puñado de cabello ondulado y naranja en su mano obligó a la mujer a que la viera.

-Te ganaste el infierno maldita, no pensaba matarte pero ahora con lo que te voy a hacer lo rogaras- Dijo aunque sabía que era mentira.

Estrello el rostro de la mujer con todas sus fuerzas en el piso varias veces hasta que la cara cubierta de sangre se veía mal al Bulma controlarla ella no podía moverse y mientras Bojack se arrastraba hacía su mujer.

Bulma se hartó de la situación no había tiempo suficiente, tenía que llegar con Vegeta, no podía dejarlo enfrentar todo solo.

Se levantó y de la mesa tomó un cuchillo volteó a la mujer boca arriba y enterró el cuchillo trazando una larga línea en el abdomen, el profundo corte y la patada de Bulma en el cuerpo bastó para que los intestinos y órganos se desprendieron del cuerpo ya inerte.

El niño lloró más ante el desgarrador grito de Bojack, Syder ya no se sentía bien con lo que ahí estaba pasando, intentó tomar al niño para salir de ahí.

-Ni lo pienses Syder- Habló Bulma mientras caminaba hacía Bojack que aún seguía en el piso.

 **-MALDITA PERRA, TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ** \- Gritaba desesperado **. -PUTA PERRA-**

Bulma posó su pie sobre la cabeza aplastando lo más que podía -Esta es la última vez que te lo preguntó… ¿Quién es el traidor?... Si no me lo dices mataré a tu hijo frente a tus ojos y tú inmovilizado no podrás hacer nada.

El niño detrás de Syder grito y esto fue suficiente para que Bojack se rindiera.

Bulma mantenía presionada su cabeza contra el piso esperando oír el nombre del traidor

Bojack grito desesperado - **Fue Freezer, lord Freezer nos dió la información de las tropas y nos ordenó derribarlas-**

.

.

.

Bulma estaba en shock retiró su pie y empezó a alterarse -¿Que.. di...jiste?- pronunció como si le faltara el aire.

 **-Lord Freezer será el único gobernante en el universo, el rey Cold y Cooler caerán a sus pies-**

Bulma se apartó aturdida por la idea, el culpable de la muerte de Lander había sido Freezer… Su hermano era el traidor.

-No… No puede ser no- Llevó sus manos sobre su boca conteniendo los gritos, sus piernas le fallaron escuchaba el murmullo de voces que invadían el espacio con la misma frase.

"Freezer nos traiciono" -No… No-

Vio a Bojack retorcerse y escupir sangre, ella seguía sin poder creer lo sucedido, no, no todo debía ser una mentira de la sabandija en el piso… Su hermano no era capaz, una lágrima rodó de sus ojos. Su hermano si era capaz de eso. Todos los objetos sueltos en la habitación temblaron, Bulma estaba muy alterada Syder no entendió la reacción de Bulma se acercó.

-¿Qué te pasa niña?-

-No puede ser… **No...No… Freezer-**

-Bulma- Syder se hinco junto a ella, pero la agilidad de la peliazul siendo más rápida corrió a Bojack y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo, enterró uno de sus cuchillos en el ojo de Bojack de inmediato la sangre brotó, un corte en el cuenco del brazo y la muerte llegó para Bojack.

Bulma se levantó parecía ida de todo, pateó el cuerpo varias veces gritando por desesperación.

-¿Bulma?- Pregunto Syder ella lo volteó a ver se veía la rabia en sus ojos.

-Nos vamos de aquí-

-¿Que?- Preguntó sin entender el pirata

 **-¡Nos largamos de este maldito planeta ahora!-**

Syder asintió sabía que no era momento para hablar, Bulma se acercó al niño que temblaba y lloraba, sentía una ira que quería desquitar, pero no pudo no con el infante.

Se hinco y puso sus dedos sobre su cabeza, poco a poco el niño dejó de temblar, había muerto, una muerte rápida y sin dolor con un último buen recuerdo que Bulma le dió al entrar a su mente y al terminar con su vida se levantó.

-Muévanse imbéciles…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syder no entendía la reacción de la niña habían subido la nave ya sin nada que hacer en el planeta habían despegado y en cuanto ella subió se había ido a la habitación él la había seguido llevaba por lo menos media hora sentada con las piernas flexionadas viendo un punto de la pared

Por fin Syder se dió el valor de preguntar ¿Qué tienen que ver los malditos de ice-jin en todo esto?-

-Si vuelves a insultarlos te asesinare-

El pirata se desconcertó por todo, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Bulma se levantó había pensado mucho, tenía que hablar con su padre y Cooler, pero estaba muy asustada al verse incapaz de encontrar a su padre y hermano, solo podía sentir a Freezer, un miedo irremediable la rodeo y fue que pensó en Vegeta.

Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, limpio sus ojos y volteó a ver a Syder.

-Nos vemos después Syder-

-¿A dónde vas?-.

-Con mi familia-

Bulma desapareció frente a los ojos del pirata para nada lo que estaba sucediendo estaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freezer brindaba con el mismo su triunfo, algo le decía que su hermana pronto llegaría y no se equivocaba cuando sintió ese leve tirón de energía aún lado, no se sorprendió de la reacción de su hermana llevaba lágrimas rodando de sus mejillas.

-Bulma- Saludo Freezer con cierta burla

Bulma lo volteó a ver -Tu...Tu- No pudo seguir la desesperación que cubría su cuerpo le impedía hablar.

-Yo que Bulma-

-Traicionaste a papá-

Freezer sonrió -Si… No es algo de sorprenderse-

 **-Ahhh… Maldito infeliz mataste a Lander, lo mataste-**

Freezer sonrió con más júbilo -No sé porque te alteras tanto quite una piedra de tu camino-

 **-Ahhh, maldito traidor-**

Freezer borró su sonrisa -Traidor... Yo no soy la que se fue a casar a escondidas con un Sayayin para abrirle las piernas-

Bulma poco le importó el comentario estaba tan enojada -Son mis asuntos Freezer-

-Maldita perra desde que llegaste a mi vida fuiste estorbo… Cooler y papá cayeron en tus redes y yo casi caí a tu vacío sentimental y manipulador, pero no.. ¡Yo soy el gran Freezer y solo yo gobernaré en el universo!- Hablo en desquicio

Bulma se estaba asustándose cada vez más cuando la puerta tras ella se abrió y lo que vio la paralizo completamente; un herido Sayayin arrastrado por Dodoria y el soldado Cui qué en sus rostros dibujaban una sonrisa.

No era otro más que su esposo, sintió un vacío y una rabia invadiendo su cuerpo, corrió a Vegeta que estaba apenas consciente y supo que su debilidad además de las múltiples heridas eran producidas por aquel collar que ella misma había inventado, lo liberó de el.

-Bulma- Habló Vegeta con dificultad sentía sus fuerzas volver.

Freezer llegó desde atrás tomó a su hermana del cabello y la arrojó a la pared.

Ella cayó y se quejó de dolor Vegeta se arrastró a hacia Bulma poco a poco más consciente.

Bulma se levantó apoyándose en sus manos vio con furia a Freezer sintió sangre escurrir en su rostro, al tocarse una herida en la frente presentaba.

-Papá acabará contigo-

Fue que Freezer se acercó a Bulma, la tomó del cuello y la levantó sobre el, ahogándola.

-Lo que no sabes Bulma es que tu Papi está muerto-

Freezer soltó a Bulma una vez más en el suelo ella empezó a llorar desconsolada.

 **-No es verdad** … No… Papá… No-

Freezer río, -Hace tiempo que dejaron de ser rivales para mi… Imagínate cómo sucedió todo Bulma gracias a ti, tú fuiste responsable de todo… escapaste con el imbécil del mono y te casaste, creíste que me engañarias, pero no Bulma, tu no eres nada a mi lado… días después llega mi padre diciéndome que ahora el Sayayin sería de nuestra familia, fue el detonante para que tomara mi última forma y acabará con el… -

-No…- Bulma lloraba en el piso

-Si Bulma gracias a ti tu Papi está muerto… Ah y ni pienses en Cooler, tuvo el mismo fin hace tan solo unas horas-

-No- Bulma sentía un desgarrador dolor cubriendo su cuerpo, una indescriptible agonía que sentía le quitaba el alma.

Vegeta recuperaba su movilidad y una ira lo invadía viendo el sufrimiento por el que su Bulma estaba pasando, se retorcía y gritaba sostenido por Cui y Dodoria que ya empezaban a batallar por sostenerlo.

Freezer levantó a su hermana y la aventó a la pared sosteniéndola del pecho.

-Bulma… Bulma… Debo agradecerte, tu fuiste la responsable de todo… Yo el único gobernante del universo, tú hiciste débiles a mi padre y a Cooler… Tú me diste las armas para torturar a Vegeta, tú me diste la información de que tu prometido iba en la misión de Drako… Gracias Bulma-

Ella lloraba desesperada todo lo que Freezer decía era verdad, no podía sentir a su padre ni a su hermano.

-No… Tu no Freezer no…-

El la soltó y ella cayó de rodillas al piso aun llorando.

-Eres una estúpida que creyó tener un lugar en esta familia… Siempre te odie… Pero aprendí a soportarte… Solo una ventaja-

Bulma se levantó **-ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ… TE ODIO… TE ODIO… TE MATARÉ… TE MATARÉ-**

Freezer se rió y golpeó a Bulma en el estómago doblando la de dolor y cayendo, al menos le había quebrado algunas costillas.

-Bulma tu no tienes el poder para siquiera darme un golpe, te mataré frente a tu esposo y luego a él para que puedan estar juntos en el infierno-

Freezer dejo de hablar cuando escuchó los gritos de Vegeta.

 **-SUÉLTALA MALDITO INFELIZ-**

-Príncipe Vegeta este es un asunto familiar- Lo tomó del rostro dirigiendo la una Bulma que literal Moria de dolor, su débil cuerpo poco podía resistir -Verás morir a tu esposa y no podrás hacer nada-

 **-AHHHHHH-** Grito el Sayayin tratando de que su cuerpo reaccionara

Freezer se acercó a Bulma y la pateó en el estómago.

Ella lloraba -Te odio- Pronunció ya sin fuerzas Freezer una vez más la tomó del cuello y la levantó.

-Morirás Bulma, irás al infierno… Salúdame a Cooler y a papá-

Bulma pataleaba y clavaba sus uñas en la mano de su hermano tratando de liberarse mientras Vegeta gritaba.

 **-AHHH MALDITO INFELIZ, TE MATARÉ, SUÉLTALA** -

Sentía una terrible impotencia en su cuerpo al ser incapaz de ayudarla, con la pierna rota, las heridas en su cuerpo y su débil estado.

Dolor, la agonía, la terrible desgracia, los irremediables sonidos que surcaban el ambiente.

Un agudo dolor que le desgarraba el alma, las súbitas sensaciones que irremediablemente consumían su vida al verse obligado a ver la agonía de la mujer que amaba.

Todo su cuerpo sentía la impotencia, la maldita impotencia que le impedía salvarla, lo intentaba, hacía el mayor esfuerzo para moverse, pero simplemente su cuerpo aún adormecido no reaccionaba solo sufría con los gritos de dolor y fue que sintió que moría cuando la vio aun luchando.

Freezer la tenía sostenida del cuello, la soltó un poco logrando que ella tomara aire.

-Tu maldito ju...ro…Que vol..veré del..infierno..no para..ma...mataré-

-Adiós hermanita- Pronunció con una sonrisa, estiró la palma de su mano izquierda frente a Bulma y en un rápido movimiento atravesó su estómago.

Ella solo soltó un sonido de agonía mientras todas sus piernas se cubrían de sangre

-Tu… traición e..es...coba- Ella no terminó de hablar, había muerto. Freezer la dejó caer.

Y un fuerte y desgarrador grito salió desde el fondo del alma del príncipe al ver a su mujer morir.

 **-AHHHHHHH…. NO…..NO…..NO…. AHHHH-** Sintió tan lento el tiempo mientras la veía caer y su cuerpo rebotó un poco en el piso, su esposa estaba muerta, logró soltarse de sus captores y se lanzó atacar a Freezer con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, pero estaba tan débil que Freezer lo recibió con un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que le quitó completamente la conciencia, todo se volvió negro, junto a un terrible dolor y lo último que vio fueron los ojos ya sin vida de Bulma que yacía en un charco de sangre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Días después Freezer bebía de su copa de vino con una sonrisa que muy difícilmente borrarían de sus labios, ya nadie se interponía en su camino, ahora nadie absolutamente nadie sería un obstáculo.

El sería conocido como el único y más poderoso gobernante del universo.

Pero en toda esa felicidad había algo que podía mejorar más, cierto detalle con un príncipe Sayayin que después de ver su reacción ante la muerte de su hermana encontró una manera mejor de hacerlo sufrir que la muerte.

Vegeta apenas consciente yacía a los pies del emperador, no estaba seguro de cuánto había pasado lo único que recordaba era a Bulma agonizando… la impotencia de no ser rival para Freezer y el dolor e inmovilidad de su cuerpo le impedía hacer algo.

A un lado sus dos compañeros Sayayin con heridas, pero mucho mejor que el esperaban las órdenes del emperador.

Vegeta apenas hace minutos se había enterado de que seguían vivos.

Freezer se acercó calmadamente habló.

-Sabes Vegeta mi hermana a un muerta me sigue dando beneficios… Pensaba matarte pero con todo lo que pasó me di cuenta que encontré algo peor para ti que la muerte…-

El príncipe mantenía sus manos en dos puños que cerraba con tanta fuerza por la impotencia.

Freezer seguía hablando -Te dejaré con vida, para que vayas a tu planeta y les digas a todos que el que se suponía sería el Sayayin legendario es una vil basura que sigue sirviéndole al gran Freezer… Un miserable que fue incapaz de salvar a su esposa-

Vegeta intentó levantarse, pero no pudo.

Su furia detonó en gritos **-MALDITO INSECTO…. JURO QUE TE MATARÉ… PAGARÁS CARO LA MUERTE DE BULMA, TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ...TE MATARÉ-** Gritaba en locura.

Freezer hizo un ademán con la mano, Raditz y Nappa en mejores condiciones que Vegeta se levantaron y tomaron a su príncipe forzándolo a salir del lugar.

Freezer se quedó con una sonrisa que nadie le quitaría.

Minutos después una nave partió con un muy mal herido príncipe que juraba en desesperación la muerte del ser frío, mientras su alma lloraba desgarrada por la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

.

.

.

Freezer dejó ir a Vegeta sin saber que todo el odio que había creado en el príncipe solo le daba fuerzas.

-Juro que vengare tu muerte Bulma- Susurró para el mismo


	35. Chapter 35

Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien… Mucho que decir.

Primero no se enojen por mi tardanza para actualizar, no fue a propósito dejarlos en suspenso estas semanas con muertes repentinas… En fin eso no se puede cambiar.

Se que tienen muchas preguntas…¿Cómo matas al personaje principal? Si bueno… jaja a si es la historia, no se enojen…

La verdad cuando volví a leer el capitulo anterior si me di cuenta de que me pasé, la verdad si fue una dura muerte mas para Vegeta… Que impotencia verdad.

La vida es difícil, pero aun hay mucho que contar… Sin más que decir disfruten mi regalo adelantado de navidad para ustedes.

* * *

 **Para vengarte debo olvidarte**

Ella había muerto, lo había visto con sus propios ojos y supo ante la impotencia de la necesidad de no poder hacer nada que una parte de él había muerto junto a ella.

Un enojo lo cubrió por completo y por más que lo intentó ninguna de sus acciones fue suficiente siquiera para poder mover un músculo y golpear a Freezer.

No lloro, un Sayayín no hacía eso, sin embargo, si se hundió en un mar de sentimientos aislado de todo porque el viaje de dos semanas hacía su planeta simplemente no hizo nada, hasta el ser más duro necesita unos momentos para estar de luto, en cuanto aterrizaron fueron recibidos por el rey y varios más que se encargaron de llevar al príncipe a un tanque de regeneración.

Las heridas eran graves y las dos semanas de viaje sin mucho cuidado al cuerpo ya lastimado hacían justicia atrofiando más cada hueso, músculo o herida.

Tres días en una cámara fue lo que el príncipe se llevó para recuperarse.

El rey después de todo el ajetreado encuentro con su hijo, y tras el interrogatorio a Nappa y Raditz de pie en medio de la gran habitación en la que la mayoría del tiempo estaba recordaba;

Nappa y Raditz frente a su rey esperaban no muy seguros que.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó el rey muy enojado.

Nappa tomó la palabra sintió que el debía hacerlo

-Vegeta se involucró con… La hermana de Freezer, ella…- Nappa no termino de hablar cuando el rey lo interrumpió.

-Lose, eso no importa ¿Que pasó con esa mujer y Freezer?-

El robusto sayayin se sorprendió porqué el no sabía que el rey ya estaba enterado de Bulma, se había perdido mucho en el camino sin saber incluso que ellos ya estaban casados, sintió la dura mirada del rey penetrando como si doliera. Pero no solo ese par de ojos oscuros lo intimidaban pues al lado derecho del rey el príncipe Tarble lo veía tal vez con una más dura mirada. No lo había visto desde que era un pequeño crío, débil, pero no más, en definitiva, había cumplido su misión.

-Cuando llegamos al planeta Freezer recibio a Vegeta con varios golpes, le dijo que había cometido un grave error y bueno de ahí ya no recuerdo, antes de poder ver más, varios soldados de Freezer nos atacaron… Solo se que varios días después nos sacaron de las celdas y nos llevaron ante el… Freezer mató a Bulma-

El rey en cuanto escucho esto no supo cómo sentirse, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Por su parte el príncipe Tarble solo endureció sus facciones. Ya le habían contado de la tal Bulma.

Nappa continuo -Freezer se burló de Vegeta, al parecer también mató al rey Cold y Cooler-

El monarca y su hijo se vieron entre ellos, no esperaban escuchar eso.

-Nos dejó irnos, porque sabe que todo esto afecta demasiado al príncipe Vegeta… Nos dejó con vida porqué Vegeta en verdad está sufriendo-

Una corta explicación que lo dejó con muchas dudas

La copa en su mano, ya casi vacía se mecía en un leve movimiento, meditaba todo lo sucedido la perra en sus palabras para llamar a Bulma había muerto.

Augurios de los dioses, si, esa mujer no debía ser la reina. Sonrió.

Para suerte de todos no se había hecho la ceremonia pública y aunque aquella mujer había vencido al Jormundgan no significaba nada hasta que esta ceremonia se diera para declararla como la futura reina.

Levantó la copa en el aire como si brindará en honor a los dioses, fue que recordó el juramento que ella había hecho.

 _Flashback_

 _Horas antes de la ceremonia ambos en el cuarto se veían._

 _-Acepte la realidad rey soy una bella y exótica desgracia que llegó a su vida… Pero le traeré beneficios- Bulma se levantó y su sonrisa se borró extendió su mano frente al rey._

-Juro por mi vida que los Sayayin no perecerán-

El rey se enojó -No creo en las palabras de una perra-

-Papá me crío de una manera en la cual me dijo que la palabra de uno era su reflejo, yo no tengo porqué mentirle… Acepte rey-

Dudas, muchas dudas surcaban la mente del monarca… No estaba seguro de que hacer, ella era hija de Cold, hermana de Freezer, la última vez que había hecho un trato con el emperador del universo este se había llevado a su hijo de 7 años, extendió su mano al frente realmente sin estar seguro, cuando sintió la suave piel de la hembra el juramento había sido hecho.

-Animam meam pono pro iureiurando adegit- Pronunció Bulma y el rey presionó más el agarre de su mano tanto para lastimarla pero ella no se inmuto, no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

El rey no dejaba de sorprenderse la hembra seguía ocultando cosas… Tardo pero lo hizo y habló -Si peierat fracta dolore mori-

 _Fin del flashback._

-Después de todo cumplió el juramento…- Bajo su mano y bebió de la copa, amargo y dulce sabor que a la vez lo confortaba, pero también lo fastidiaba.

-Si peierat fracta dolore mori "Si el juramento es roto dolor y muerte"...- Bulma había cumplido el juramento… Tal cual las palabras ella no pudo protegerlos de Freezer y murió.

La sonrisa del rey se borró dando paso a toda la incertidumbre, ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Una parte de el, en un pasajero pensamiento le dijo que la muerte de Bulma solo había condenado más a su raza.

Suspiro con pesadez el tiempo dictaría que se avecinaba en el futuro incierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven príncipe Tarble caminaba serio a la habitación que se había preparado para su hermano.

Su caminar era lento, la capa a un le molestaba para caminar, la sentía estúpida, pero era de la realeza, tenía que usarla.

-hmp- Nunca se imaginó su regreso de esa manera, no esperaba gritos y alabanzas, pero regresar al planeta después de tantos años y encontrarse con que su hermano se había casado con una mujer que no era Sayayin y peor aún la hermana de Freezer, él conocía a Freezer y en cuento pensó en su hermana sus rasgos se tornaron en asco ¿Que clase de gustos tendría su hermano? Aunque él rey después le aclaro que en realidad era parecida a su raza. _"Hija adoptiva de Cold… Quién lo diría"_

Suspiro algo resignado mientras entró al cuarto médico, su hermano a un dentro de la cámara regenerativa en suspensión esperaba los últimos minutos para salir.

El lugar vacío, solo el lo recibiría, no conocía tan bien a su hermano, pero por lo que sabía solo esperaba no ser golpeado o empezar una pelea.

Un vago pensamiento de la muerte de Vegeta llegó a él causando una sonrisa. No es que odiara a su hermano simplemente a él no le importaría tomar el papel de rey… Lástima ese no era el caso.

Serio y cruzado de brazos espero el resto de los minutos hasta que el líquido empezó a drenarse en la cúpula.

Vegeta retomo la consciencia poco a poco. No quería abrir los ojos porque recordaba todo, de cierta manera no quería enfrentar la realidad.

-Que no piensas salir- Habló Tarble, de inmediato Vegeta reacciono pocas veces esa voz había escuchado, pero sabía bien quién era.

-¿Tarble?- No había duda era su hermano menor, estaba algo desconcertado… Lo observo en definitiva ya no era aquel débil chiquillo.

Salió de la cámara para vestirse, no estaba seguro cómo sentirse ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la cámara?- Su voz era seria.

-Tres días… Tuviste suerte-

-La suerte no existe- Se acercó a su hermano -Después hablaremos… ¿Dónde está nuestro padre?-

Tarble no llamaba al rey como padre, para el era simplemente la persona que lo engendro. -Vegeta está en su trono-

-Bien-

Vegeta de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta, pero las palabras de su hermano lo detuvieron.

-Lamento lo de tu esposa, me acabo de enterar-

Una irá recorrió a Vegeta y se preguntó si acaso su hermano lo hacía a propósito, sus manos se cerraron en dos fuertes puños, viendo al pasillo habló.

-Tienes prohibido volver a mencionar algo de ella- Se fue.

El príncipe menor espero unos segundos para que su hermano se alejara, suspiro… En verdad esperaba que lo recibieran de una manera diferente. Salió de ahí necesitaba un trago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su padre, su mente se mantenía en un estado de meditación en el cual trataba de regresar a la realidad de lo que había pasado.

Abrió las puertas de la habitación. Su padre junto a varios Sayayin parecía esperaban por el.

-Vegeta, me da gusto verte recuperado- Habló el rey con cierta mofa.

La dura expresión del príncipe bastó para que los soldados en esa habitación se fueran para que solo quedarán aquellos que pertenecían a la familia real.

El rey se levantó, se paró frente a su hijo, sus rasgos se tornaron serios… Silencio… Algunos incómodos segundos de silencio, hasta que por fin el rey habló.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Freezer la mato… No solo a ella, también a Cold y Cooler-

-Eso lose… Me preguntó ¿Por qué te dejó con vida?-

-Porqué sabe que esto me afecta más que matarme…-

El rey llevó su mano al hombro de su hijo.

Vegeta se enojó -Deja esto padre, se perfectamente que la muerte de Bulma solo causó regocijo en ti… La odiabas-

-La muerte de esa mujer fue solo una señal de los dioses para demostrar que era indigna-

La ira, la maldita impotencia de recordar lo que a su esposa le había pasado.

 **-¡Tienes prohibido volver a mencionar su nombre, ella se convirtió en mi esposa y eso nadie lo cambiara!-**

-Tienes razón, pero eso ya no importa… ¿Qué harás?-

-Entrenar, y matar a Freezer- Sin más que decir dió la vuelta para salir.

-Busca una nueva mujer Vegeta-

 **-Silencio… Este tema nunca se volverá a tratar, vuelve a mencionar una sola palabra de su muerte y te asesinare-**

-¡Soy tu padre ten algo de respeto por mi!-

La dura mirada de su hijo, indico para el tal vez una nueva perspectiva de lo que realmente era su sucesor.

-Nunca te he considerado realmente mi padre, conozco más al miserable de Freezer que a ti… Tal vez debería seguir el ejemplo de Tarble y llamarte por tu nombre-

El rey se quedó sin palabras ese había sido un duro golpe…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

5 meses había pasado desde la muerte de Bulma. Vegeta solo se había dedicado a entrenar, solo eso, su única meta se veía reflejada en aumentar su poder.

Horas y horas de duro esfuerzo, esa era su nueva vida. Y hasta no tener la cabeza del miserable emperador entre sus manos podría descansar.

Gran capacidad de los Sayayin para mejorar en combate. Y no solo el que ante toda la adversidad y casi muerte por la que había pasado su nivel de pelea había aumentado bastante. Sin embargo, sabía estaba muy lejos de su objetivo.

Aquellos meses de entrenamiento pocas las palabras que había cruzado con su padre, su mayor fuente de información y sociabilidad era su hermano Tarble que se había convertido en su compañero de entrenamiento.

El chiquillo era fuerte, había dejado muy atrás al débil niño que el conoció, se sentía orgulloso. Ya consideraba seriamente dejarle el reino a Tarble en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, a el ya no le importaba, de verdad lo estaba considerando pero para eso faltaban 6 años. El realmente no quería saber nada que no fuera de su venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día inició para Vegeta, curiosamente el sueño ese día fue más fuerte que al abrir los ojos ya había amanecido. Tanto esfuerzo repercutió en su cuerpo.

Cada músculo le dolía, volteó a hacia la ventana corroborando que ya era de día.

Movió la sábana con fastidio, y entró al baño para dar inicio a un nuevo día.

Todos estos meses había vivido una tortura, una impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

Involuntariamente ella siempre estaba en sus sueños, los malditos recuerdos que lo atormentaban. La extrañaba y no podía dejar que eso continuará porqué el pensaba que debía dejar todo atrás para realmente concentrarse en vengar su muerte.

Al salir del cuarto de baño ya listo para el entrenamiento no pudo evitar ver hacia el pequeño mueble al lado de su cama, cerró los ojos con pesadez en ese mueble desde hace seis meses descansaba aquel collar que antes había pertenecido a Bulma.

Se sentó en la cama y lo tomo en sus manos, había pensado en destruirlo era un claro recuerdo de su pérdida… No pudo, no solo le pertenecía a él y tenía demasiado significado para su pueblo.

Arrancó la piedra azul que había mandado unir para su boda, la hermosa piedra de índigo que representaba a Bulma.

La guardo en su bolsillo y salió volando con el collar en la mano. Estaba decidido ese día no habría entrenamiento tenía que romper el ciclo que había creado para poder realmente solo enfocarse en su entrenamiento y venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voló por varias horas hasta llegar a la cordillera de montañas llamada la espalda de Groma. De inmediato las bajas temperaturas se sintieron en su dura piel.

No volaba con prisa, tenía todo el día para terminar su pequeña misión y cierta parte de él no quería hacerlo.

Voló hasta toparse con aquella sagrada cueva resguardada por aquellos dos altos e imponentes pilares. Bajo hasta la entrada y movió sin esfuerzo la dura piedra que hacía su trabajo como puerta.

La oscuridad se fue cuando con un rayo de ki prendió el arcaico sistema de alumbramiento.

Una vez más el camino entre pasillos, cuevas y cuartos hasta que por fin llegó hasta la cámara principal.

Pensó que estaba loco cuando sintió la mirada de las 15 estatuas sobre el, no tuvo el valor para acercarse hasta varios minutos después cuando camino hasta la estatua que representaba a su madre, se hinco por respeto y abrió el cofre que descansaba a los pies de la piedra tallada y depósito el collar ahora sin una piedra.

Se levantó con pesadez, pensó ahora sí estaba loco, pero sintió una vez más la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Madre- Saludo como si realmente ella estuviera ahí -Ella era la indicada… Falle, no puede hacer lo que era mi deber… No pude protegerla-

Sus manos una vez más en dos puños donde toda su rabia se veía reflejada.

-Lo único que me queda es vengarla-

Miro el amplio lugar iluminado por la tenue luz, las 8 estatuas en el centro… Las 8 reinas… Pensó tal vez Bulma merecía su lugar ahí, descartó la idea rápidamente una piedra con forma no representaría a su fallecida esposa. Egoístamente ella solo permanecería en sus recuerdos que a partir de ese día serían guardados en una caja que permanecería en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

-Adiós madre- Sin más que decir o hacer salió de ahí para una vez más retornar su vuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varias horas de vuelo sin una dirección en concreto. Paró en medio de una zona árida, el día despejado sin augurio de una tormenta o una nube en el cielo amarillo.

A un entre su mano derecha llevaba la piedra que había elegido para Bulma, aquella que había arrancado del collar.

Cerró los ojos, tallando su rostro sin cuidado, molestia ante los cabellos de la barba que se había dejado crecer, tal vez hasta ese momento se había vuelto consciente de que la tenía. Realmente su vida los últimos meses se había convertido en una rutina de entrenamiento donde el dolor y los recuerdos junto a los demonios lo atormentaban.

Se permitió recordar todo;

Jamás espero que su llegada a la base de Freezer fuera de esa manera, en cuánto la puerta de la nave se abrió y dejó ver a Freezer claramente herido, y en su última forma supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

Nunca había visto la última forma del emperador, pero no le quedó duda que era esa. Cuando quiso reaccionar ya era muy tarde había perdido el conocimiento. Al despertar claramente golpeado Freezer junto a Dodoria y curiosamente el soldado Cui esperaban por el.

Interrogatorio, tortura, pero el nunca habló.

 _Flashback:_

 _Estaba atado a la pared, se sentía tan débil, seguro estaba que no era por las heridas más bien por aquel extraño collar que llevaba._

 _Frío, esa horrible sensación que lo trajo a la realidad vio a Dodoria frente a el con una amplia sonrisa y un balde de agua entre sus manos._

 _Un gruñido fue lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer, la realidad poco a poco y el recuerdo de Bulma le dio las fuerzas suficientes para hablar._

 _-Maldito infeliz… ¿Que le hiciste?- Habló hacía el emperador con una muy forzada voz y una respiración cortada._

 _Freezer se acercó más a el, su paso era lento curiosamente a un seguía en su última forma, y aún presentaba varias heridas y rasguños ¿Contra quién se había enfrentado Freezer?_

 _"Bulma" era lo único que podía pensar, luego un fuerte golpe en el estómago._

 _-Vegeta… Vegeta cometiste muchos errores…- Había pausas que enmarcaban una cruel y larga realidad._

 _-Te advertí mono que si te acercabas a mi hermana pagarías las consecuencias… No solo tuviste el maldito descaro de revolcarte con ella, más aun la desposaste…-_

 _Vegeta abrió los ojos el ya lo sabía._

 _-La perra de Bulma se involucró…-_

 ** _-¡Te prohíbo que la insultes!-_** _Grito furioso Vegeta._

 _Freezer sonrió al ver el arrebato del Sayayin, ¿Cómo tomar esto? Tal vez el si sentía algo por su hermana._

 _Otro golpe esta vez en el rostro._

 _-Vegeta… Vegeta… Yo se todo… lo supe desde un principio, cuando ella se teletransportaba a tu habitación a escondidas, cuando a mis espaldas salieron a misiones que fueron todo menos eso- Su voz pasó de ser leve a dura, y se notaba su enojo._

 ** _-Maldito mono condenase tu vida en el momento en que pusiste tus ojos en ella…-_**

 _-¿Dónde está Bulma?... Juro que si.. **ahhh-** Vegeta no pudo terminar cuando Freezer gracias a su cola ya lo había golpeado en el estómago._

 ** _-Silencio_** _, crees que no me enteraría que se casaron… Mi querida hermana- Pronunció con mofa y desprecio -Siempre sé a salido con la suya, desde que llegó a mi vida a sido un fastidio que durante mucho tiempo tolere por las ventajas que me proporcionaba, pero esto fue el colmo… Se salió con la suya cuando hace días mi padre llegó informando que tú eras ahora de la familia-_

 _Un golpe más para Vegeta._

 _-Tuve que matarlo… La excusa perfecta, ya no lo necesitaba… Hace unas horas llegó Cooler con la misma maldita excusa y también pereció en mis manos… Mi débil familia murió, ya nadie podrá pasar sobre mi **¡Yo seré el único gobernante del universo!-** _

_Grito casi en locura, pero el príncipe solo pudo pensar en Bulma, intentó con toda su fuerza liberarse pero simplemente le fue imposible, se retorcía en desenfreno y desesperación._

 ** _-¿Donde está?... infeliz… maldito hijo de puta… Te mataré, si le hiciste algo juro… juro que acabaré contigo…-_**

 _Freezer solo sonrió con cinismo -Pronto vendrá Vegeta, pronto ella también acompañará a mi padre y Cooler-_

 ** _-Ahhh-_** _Gritos desesperados, irremediables y descontrolados movimiento y luego la inconsciencia… De ahí aquel duro momento, tal vez días después o horas. No estaba seguro de cuando tiempo había pasado cuanto la vio morir frente a sus ojos._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, malditos los demonios que lo atormentaban… Curiosamente se preguntó cómo habría sido todo si ella siguiera viva. Había quedado claro que Cold lo había aceptado junto a Cooler… Pero nadie pasaba encima de Freezer y seguramente aquellos enfrentamientos habían sido despiadados.

 _"No importa"_ Pensó. Bulma estaba muerta y eso nada lo podía cambiar.

Tal vez ese momento en el aislado lugar sería perfecto para empezar a olvidarla.

Recordó; cuando la conoció en Baseian, su primer encuentro… Cuando se enteró que era hermana de Freezer.

Se permitió sonreír al recordar sus arrebatos de irá y cómo actuaba tan segura, tan agresiva y superior a cualquiera a un con su poca fuerza… Tan inteligente y hábil.

Las torturas que la vio hacer, sus apasionados encuentros, los momentos juntos… Su divertida travesía en Nuntius… Sus encuentros furtivos, sus pláticas… Su boda, sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, su sonrisa.

 _"Vengaré tu muerte Bulma… Es lo único que puedo hacer"_

Dura decisión de olvidar, pero sabía que era necesario debía dejar el pasado atrás y solo concentrarse en su entrenamiento hasta lograr superar a Freezer y matarlo.

Extendió su mano frente a él viendo la piedra azul, suspiro y sin medir ni pensar lanzó la piedra en el aire que terminó destruida por un fuerte rayo de ki de su parte.

Todo era duro, pero no puedes aferrar tu vida a recuerdos.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar del infinito universo una nave algo dañada entraba a la atmósfera artificial de la base principal de lord Freezer.

Dentro un soldado de piel en tono aqua después de tantos meses regresaban de aquella repentina misión que se había encomendado hace meses.

No estaba seguro de que esperar, Tal vez su señor todavía estaba enojado por su mal trabajo de vigilar a Bulma.

La plataforma principal de aterrizaje no se le permitio para aterrizar lo que realmente le pareció extraño siendo el soldado principal de Freezer, está siempre estaba a su disposición más aún después de un viaje tan largo.

Al bajar se encontró en la soledad, tampoco era de esperarse que lo recibiera, pero su llegada tras una misión supuestamente importante debía ir a comunicar los resultados de esta con Freezer.

Curiosamente durante su trayecto se dio cuenta que había demasiados soldados nuevos, Aunque algunos sí logró reconocerlos de escuadrones diferentes a los de Freezer, pertenecientes a los de el resto de la familia que dirigía la organización interplanetaria de comercio.

Curioso y tal vez lo más seguro es que o el Rey Cold o Cooler estuvieran en la base pensó sin saber que estaba muy equivocado.

Zarbon se dirigió hasta la sala principal de su señor Freezer. Entró y sin sorpresa alguna lo encontró como en la mayoría de las veces lo había visto a lo largo de su vida; sentado en su trono con una copa de vino en su mano derecha que curiosamente estaba vacía.

Se hinco por respeto.

-Señor Freezer- Saludo.

-Soldado Zarbon tiempo sin vernos, que reporte me tienes-

-Los planetas de lado oeste que nos estaban dando problemas fueron controlados y los traidores revocados y muertos-

Freezer se levantó hasta posarse frente al que con anterioridad había sido su principal soldado, su mano derecha… Ya no más. Durante el viaje al que lo había mandado pensó aniquilar a Zarbon, pero aunque fuera un traidor podía seguir sirviendo a su ejército, además ya no estaba su fastidiosa hermana para manipularlo y ya había pensado en muchas humillaciones para el.

-Zarbon levántate-

Al escuchar las lúgubres palabras de inmediato Zarbon se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, siguió las órdenes del emperador y se paró encontrarlo frente a el.

-Durante tu ausencia sucedieron muchas cosas… Tengo malas noticias para ti-

El soldado se irguió en su lugar preparándose no muy seguro de que escuchar.

-A partir de hoy y bajas de nivel y puesto, preséntate en el área de inicio para que se te resigné a un nuevo escuadrón y área de los más bajos niveles de los soldados por supuesto para que empieces a cumplir órdenes y más vale soldado que te prepares porque mañana a primera hora sales de misión… pasará mucho tiempo para que recuperes la confianza que alguna vez tuviste-

-¿Que?... ¿Pe...pero… que?- Zarbon en verdad estaba desconcertado, ¿Que había pasado para que lo mandarán como soldado de tercera? -Señor...Que…- Un grito ahogado fue lo único que pudo cuando el sorpresivo golpe en su estómago lo doblo de dolor y ocasionó que escupiera algo de sangre.

-Zarbon… Zarbon… Después de tanto tiempo y aún no entiendes que no debes cuestionar mis órdenes-

-Señor yo… **Ahhh** \- Una herida más, está vez en su brazo izquierdo producto de un rayo de energía.

-Zarbon debes estar agradecido que no estés muerto después del descaro de tu traición-

 _"Traición… ¿De que habla?…¿Que diablos estaba pasando?"_ Vio su brazo ya cubierto de sangre la herida era profunda,

Escucho dos risas diferentes a las de Freezer, Dodoria junto al soldado Cui qué sin saber Zarbon ahora era el nuevo mano derecha de Freezer entraron.

Se levantó con pesadez y esfuerzo, Freezer sabía golpear puntos vitales.

-No entiendo señor… Yo jamás lo traicionaría-

Freezer se acercó y lo estrello en la pared presionando su cuello, no para ahorcarlo pero si para incomodarlo al respirar.

-No Zarbon… Entonces para ti no es traición encubrir los encuentros de Bulma con el imbécil de Vegeta-

Zarbon abrió los ojos, no esperaba oír eso, pensó que ya había recibido su castigo por eso.

-Se..señor..yo..no-

No pudo terminar de hablar al Freezer presionar con más fuerza su cuello.

-Más descaro a un intentar violar a mi hermana-

Ahí fue que Zarbon realmente se sorprendió, solo Bulma sabía de aquella humillante situación, de la cual estaba arrepentido.

Freezer lo arrojó al suelo, donde varios rayos de energía lastimaron su cuerpo.

Mientras sufría, pensó ¿Cómo es que Freezer se había enterado de eso? La única que lo sabía era Bulma… Y sabía que ella no había dicho nada, podía apostar su vida a ello. ¿Pero entonces cómo diablos se había enterado de eso?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, un mal presentimiento.

-Bulma- Susurró inconsciente, y aunque muy bajo Freezer logro escucharlo.

Lo pateó en el estómago.

-Soldado Zarbon, han pasado muchas cosas de las cuales te has perdido… ¡Bulma está muerta!-

Zarbon abrió los ojos con sorpresa… _"Eso no puede ser posible, eso no...no…"_

-Mi padre y Cooler también… Tuvieron el descaro de enfrentarme… Puedes creerlo pretendían que el maldito príncipe pasará a ser parte de la familia… Jamás… Fue divertido… Te hubiera gustado verlo… Mi padre y Cooler en definitiva no fueron nada fácil, en cambio Bulma-

Freezer sonrió y Zarbon solo pudo asustarse más

-Bulma...Jaja… Mi hermana recibió todo el odio que le tenía frente a Vegeta el cual no pudo hacer nada por protegerla… Si lo hubieras visto Zarbon, el príncipe se retorcía y gritaba mientras yo masacraba a mi querida hermana a golpes hasta casi desfigurar su rostro-

Freezer exagero los hechos pues sabía del aprecio que Zarbon le tenía a Bulma, quería verlo sufrir.

-Ninguna de los dos pudo hacer algo… Hasta que me canse y termine con Bulma atravesado su corazón… Termine su martirio, ya la había torturado bastante y Vegeta- Una sonrisa tal vez más perversa -El seguirá sufriendo hasta que yo quiera-

Zarbon no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

¡El rey Cold muerto! ¡Cooler! ¡Bulma! Todo debía ser una pesadilla.

No le dio tiempo de pensar cuando Freezer una vez más lo estaba golpeando, varios minutos después, tal vez horas fue llevado a un área médica para evitar que muriera, estuvo algunas horas en la cámara regenerativa, no lo suficiente para curarlo simplemente para reparar daños internos, al salir sus heridas a un eran perceptibles.

Camino sin saber que hacer por los pasillos de la base, se dió cuenta que estaba en los edificios de los soldados de rango más bajo, un soldado del personal lo llevó a su nueva habitación… En el camino reconoció a las fuerzas especiales de Cooler ninguno dijo nada cuando pasaron a los lados, pero las miradas que se dieron bastaron para saber que todo era verdad.

Un nuevo escuadrón, un nuevo y bajo rango, misiones sin sentido, además del dolor de haber perdido a su pequeña y entrometida, Bulma.

Se negaba a creerlo, no podía ser verdad. Al día siguiente de madrugada burló a los guardias saliendo de la base, voló hasta el norte, con un lugar específico en mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió un vacío cuando llegó al lugar, no esperaba encontrar lo que sus ojos veían aún ante las pruebas se negaba a creer. Frente a él los huesos de la que para Bulma era su adorada mascota yacían cubiertos de arena y rastros de lo dura piel del animal que quedaban.

No pudo evitar recordar.

 _Flashback:_

 _La nave imperial de Freezer había aterrizado en el planeta de Cold, después de aquella misión con los Lacertas._

 _Una pequeña niña de pelo azul después de el reencuentro con su padre caminaba apresurada por los pasillos jalando a el soldado Zarbon que caminaba con fastidio._

 _Y algo de vergüenza por que lo viera en esa situación._

 _-Ven Zarbi… Te va a encantar- Pronunció feliz la pequeña princesa, lo cual también le ocasiono algo de alegría al soldado._

 _Caminaron hasta salir a un área libre entre los edificios de la base, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando por fin sus ojos vieron a la tan famosa mascota "Suki"_

 _-¡Verdad que es genial!- Pronunció corriendo hacía la inmensa criatura, inconscientemente se preparó para reaccionar y salvar a la pequeña niña de ser comida. para su sorpresa ella sin ningún miedo aparente corrió para ser recibida por un cálido gruñido._

 _se cruzó de brazos ¿Cómo Bulma había domado a la criatura? la vio por unos segundos, tan indefensa; La pequeña hermana de su señor, con su vestido, tan tierna domaba a la bestia._

 _Intento acercarse, pero de inmediato Suki gruño y protegió a Bulma poniendo su ala como barrera entre ellos._

 _Ella se rió y acarició al animal -Tranquilo Suki el es Zarbi y es nuestro amigo-_

 _La defensa de la criatura se fue y una dócil bestia jugaba con Bulma, por fin Zarbon se dio el valor de acercarse más ante la insistencia de Bulma, toco la cabeza del animal sin mucho interés prestaba más atención a la sonrisa de la pequeña._

 _-Verdad que es perfecto Zarbi-_

 _-Supongo- El soldado sonrió -Dodoria se divertirá mucho con Suki-_

 _-No hay duda de ello-_

 _Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Los restos de Suki fueron la prueba, una dura prueba de realidad, Bulma estaba muerta no había otra explicación para que Suki pereciera, pues la peliazul jamás dejaría que eso le pasara.

Dejo que sus ojos se cubrieran de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, su pequeña Bulma había muerto, ya no había nadie para llamarlo Zarbi.

Freezer tenía razón, no había nadie más poderoso que el, estaba condenado a trabajar el resto de su vida más como un esclavo que como soldado, salió volando, pensando que tal vez era mejor estar muerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un apartado y desolado sistema solar con un solo planeta que albergaba vida giraba sin saber que pronto una nave aterrizaría en las desoladas planicies azules del lugar.

Syder desde su última misión junto a Bulma había vivido bastante; un intento de botín por parte de algunos de su tripulación que obviamente no tuvo resultados, unos cuantos enfrentamientos… Algunos tesoros, pero tal vez lo más importante varios indicios que llegaron a sus manos.

Había estado intentando comunicarse con su niña, sin resultado alguno, un mal presentimiento lo había invadido por esos meses, más aún con las circunstancias en las cuales se habían visto por última vez.

Por lo general ella no tardaba tanto en comunicarse y ya habían pasado 7 meses desde la última vez que la había visto. Sin ninguna noticia de ella estaba preocupado.

Había llamado a su scouter sin éxito alguno, en se momento una llamada más intentaba, pero cómo siempre desde hace varios meses esta no era contestada.

La había buscado, había ido ya varias veces a Baseian buscándola, preguntando por ella sin rastro alguno, la noticia entre piratas se esparció y en cada planeta, asteroide de forum o cualquier lugar donde un pirata hubiera por órdenes de Syder se buscaba a Bulma.

Cierta parte de el también le decía que no se preocupara, ¡por los dioses era Bulma! para que alguien le hiciera algo debía ser muy fuerte o muy astuto… Cosas difíciles. Recordó que se había casado, tal vez nuevos intereses, vagamente pensó en un embarazo.

Eso no estaría mal. También había notado el repentino aumento de poder en Freezer lo cual le había quitado varios planetas y lo había mantenido más al tanto de lo que sucedía su alrededor, no entendía porqué sentía que debía relacionarlo a Bulma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin después de varios años de búsqueda está vez con indicios más prometedores bajaron en el curioso planeta de tonos azules, que de inmediato le recordaron a Bulma.

Unas cuantas amenazas, muertes y por fin después de unas horas sus ojos brillaron ante el regocijo de ver que aquellos nativos que se hacían llamar Namekusei ponía a sus pies lo que por tanto tiempo había considerado una vaga leyenda entre su familia.

Esta vez sin dudar lo que sus ojos veían sonrío con orgullo, tomó una de estas en su mano, más grandes de lo que pensó. La alzo para apreciarla mejor, un material parecido al cristal que dejaba pasar la luz.

Los aterrados nativos miraban con temor a los piratas.

Mientras Syder alzo más la esfera -Compañeros- Hablo a su tripulación -Por fin el destino nos sonríe, ¡La leyenda es cierta! Encontramos las esferas de los deseos-

Gritos de alegría entre los piratas, luego silencio cuando Syder con un leve sonido de su garganta continúo hablando.

-Bulma… Mi querida niña estará complacida de nuestro trabajo, camaradas míos esto merece una muy buena ¡Fiesta!- Más gritos y celebraciones, esta vez todo era real, los indicios habían resultado ciertos, cumpliría su promesa y pondría en las manos de Bulma las esferas de los deseos.

* * *

Lose, lose mucho que procesar… Tal vez ya se lo imaginaban, como les dije a un hay mucho que contar… Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos

De todo corazón les deseo muy felices fiestas, que se la pasen muy bien junto a sus seres queridos.

Nos leemos pronto, de ante mano gracias por sus comentarios.


	36. Chapter 36

Hola, primero que todo y un poco adelantado Feliz Año Nuevo

Quise despedir este año con este capítulo. Espero les guste, sin más que decir por el momento les dejo estas 15 hojas para acabar el año.

* * *

 **Recuperar la Felicidad es un camino muy difícil, pero no imposible**

Planeta Vegeta ya de noche

Los dos hermanos de la familia real competían en un duelo de entrenamiento ante la vista de su padre que para desprecio de los jóvenes se encontraba ahí, solo abrumando su espacio.

El rey Vegeta había sentido últimamente la distancia con sus hijos, maldecia a la ya muerta Bulma por dar paso a eso, aunque realmente todo ya estaba mal desde antes, aunque su rostro era serio por dentro se sentía orgulloso de ver a sus hijos pelear tan determinados, y habiendo superado mucho.

Un último golpe, entre ambos desatando la furia acabó con el encuentro, ambos a una respiración forzada bajaron, Vegeta menos afectado por el esfuerzo mientras Tarble se sostenía en cuclillas apoyado en sus rodillas.

Ambos voltearon a ver al rey.

-¿Qué quieres Vegeta?- Habló Tarble al que no reconocía cómo su padre.

El rey ya acostumbrado se cruzó de brazos

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente-

Ambos hijos se acercaron, esperando que el rey en turno hablara.

-Las cosas se están complicando con Freezer, presiento que nada bueno se acerca, más cuando todo este año no sé a comunicado, ni siquiera a mandado misiones a nuestro cargo- El rey volteó a ver a Vegeta -¿Qué piensas?-

-Sobre que-

-Sobre Freezer-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, a un estoy muy lejos de ganarle… Pero si quiere lucha la tendrá- Pronunció Vegeta con un tono muy frío.

-Dejando fuera todo el asunto de Freezer, pronto será tu coronación y sabes que significa eso-

-¡Silencio!- Grito Vegeta ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Tarble. -Ya hablamos de ese tema-

El rey gruño -Bien… Quieres que sean a si las cosas hagámoslo, conseguiré una mujer elite, ella será tu esposa si la quieres tocar o no, ese no será mi problema cuando el pueblo reclamé al heredero tú sabrás que hacer-

Vegeta no dijo nada simplemente salió de la habitación aventando la gran puerta.

Tarble volvió a reírse, llamando la atención de su padre.

-¿Que?-

El joven Sayayin se acomodó el rastreador que se había quitado para el entrenamiento

-Esa mujer, la tal Bulma debió ser magnífica para tener a Vegeta a si-

-Esa perra por suerte de los dioses está muerta-

-Vegeta matara a cualquier mujer que le pongas enfrente-

El rey sonrió -No, Vegeta es hombre y hay necesidades que cubrir, me sorprende que aguantara tanto, aunque quién sabe, el harem del palacio no me a reportado su entrada, pero pasa bastante tiempo fuera del palacio-

-Puede que tengas razón, en fin hablando de esas necesidades yo si ocuparé el harem nos vemos después Vegeta-

-Hmp- El rey se cruzó de brazos, tenía en mente una Sayayin en particular y esa misma tarde hablaría con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta había salido enojado del palacio, a 9 meses de la muerte de su mujer seguía tratando de olvidarla, constantemente reprimía los pensamientos que de ella evocaba.

Estaba en una playa lejana del planeta, miraba sin intención alguna el rojo mar, ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? en realidad el tiempo hace mucho había dejado de importarle.

Vagamente pensaba en lo que su padre le había dicho, sabía que para tomar el reino necesitaba una mujer.

Sería algo que tendría que pensar muy seriamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas después de aquella plática el rey había mandado traer a su hijo mayor a la sala donde se practicaban las audiencias.

De mal humor Vegeta había suspendido su entrenamiento, cuando los guardias le abrieron las puertas lo que vio en definitiva no le gusto, se dió una idea de lo que ahí estaba sucediendo.

El rey en su trono y al frente una hembra sayayin estaba, vestía un traje morado oscuro que no cubría sus piernas, de mangas largas encima solo llevaba un peto cómo armadura, su cola se mecía con mucha sugerencia, cuando la volteó a ver sintió que ya la había visto antes pero no recordó de dónde, sus rasgos eran finos pero su expresión era dura. Un ligero mechón como tupe caía de lado en una cabellera negra como la noche, larga y ondulada por debajo de la cintura, las curvas de la mujer podían llamar la atención de cualquier hombre y no era su única característica para llamar la atención.

-Hijo- El rey se levantó acercándose a ambos

-Quiero presentarte a Arina Sayayin elite comandante de uno de los mejores escuadrones del planeta, hija del guerrero Dremor -

La Sayayin reverencio ante el príncipe descaradamente dejando ver sus atributos.

-Es un gusto príncipe-

-hmp- El príncipe se cruzó de brazos para ignorar completamente a la mujer y voltear a ver a su padre -Ni lo pienses-

Él sonrió -Ella es la reina perfecta, una gran guerrera-

-Si vuelves a tocar el tema te asesinare- Sin más que decir el príncipe salió.

El rey bufo fastidiado y volteó a ver a Arina

-Lo describió perfecto-

-De ti depende si quieres llegar a ser reina tienes que lograr que el te acepté-

La guerrera sonrió -No sé preocupe yo me encargaré-

-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de entrenamiento había sido muy duro, se daba una ducha rápida para descansar, salió del cuarto de baño con un solo pantalón para dormir, pero en cuanto sus ojos se enfocaron en su cama se enojó.

Ignoro completamente lo que estaba pasando, sentándose a la orilla de la cama secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-Como lograste entrar a mi habitación- Habló fríamente Vegeta a la que se encontraba acostada detrás de él.

La sayayin sonrió se levantó y gateo para quedar detrás del príncipe -Fue fácil… Vine a ayudarte-

-En que-

-A relajarte- Pronunció en un susurro mientras masajeaba sus hombros -Necesitas relajarte Vegeta estás muy tens…-

La mujer no termino de hablar pues Vegeta ya la tenía sujetada del cuello.

-Príncipe para ti perra-

La soltó, ella tocio, para luego sonreír con algo de descaro, ahora esto era un reto para ella -Mi príncipe déjame ayudarte- Se levantó de la cama dándole una vista completa a Vegeta, solo un vestido blanco llevaba encima, un vestido largo en una tela traslúcida que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Relájate- Le susurró al oído, empezó a besar su cuello, lentamente tocó con fervor todo el bien trabajado pecho del príncipe.

Vegeta se mantuvo inmutable ante la situación, cerró los ojos porque una parte de el, esa que lo hacía hombre pedía lo que la mujer le ofrecía, otra la parte sentimental lo atormentaba con los recuerdos de Bulma, tristemente se dió cuenta que ella ya estaba muerta.

Cuando quiso besarlo el volteó su rostro.

-Vamos no seas difícil- Le susurró al oido -Relájate príncipe-

Pegó su cuerpo al de él moviéndose provocativamente, Vegeta pensaba mucho, y al final el rey tuvo razón los instintos le ganaron, la tomó de la cintura y la arrojó a la cama, en ningún momento dejo que lo besara, la puso contra la cama dándole la espalda tomó de ella lo que necesitaba, llevando el control total, a ella le fue imposible moverse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo de tiempo después cuando terminó se levantó, ella dió la vuelta y cuando quiso atraerlo para besarlo él la empujó una vez más.

-Largo de mi habitación- Hablo con un tono cruel

La Sayayin sonrió sentándose llevando sus manos al frente resaltando su busto y moviendo su cola con erotismo. -A un podemos divertirnos… Déjame tocarte, déjame besarte y te aseguro que te gustara-

-Sal de mi habitación perra-

-¿Y puedo volver?- Pregunto tiernamente.

-Nunca, si vuelves a pisar esta habitación te asesinare-

-Mmm, interesante, aunque a si será muy difícil ser tu reina-

Vegeta sonrió, una sonrisa tétrica que heló el cuerpo de la Sayayin -Hoy solo fuiste mi puta, sal de aquí y presume si quieres porqué solo eso, y solo está vez-

La Sayayin se sintió humillada, se levantó -¡El rey se enterará de esto!-

-Jaja, el rey no puede hacerme nada, ahora sal de aquí perra o te mataré… ¡Tu jamás serás reina!-

 **-¡Cállate príncipe, tu padre me contó todo, acepta que la mujer de pelo azul está muerta!-**

Vegeta al escuchar esto se llenó de rabia, tanta que sintió un aura lo empezó a cubrir nadie viviría después de haber insultado a su esposa.

La golpeó en el estómago, y mando una esfera de ki quemando su pierna, estaba a punto de matarla, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena.

La tomó del cabello obligándola a levantarse.

-Te dejaré con vida para que cada día de tu existencia recuerdes que nunca llegarás a ser lo suficiente para convertirte en reina, vive sabiendo que nunca por más que quieras superaras a mi esposa, aunque ella esté muerta-

Duras palabras que se clavaron cómo cientos de cuchillos en su cuerpo, había sido herida de lo que más estaba orgullosa su orgullo.

Tomó su vestido saliendo por el balcón, lo vio de reojo jurando en su mente que le pagaría muy caro tal humillación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta después de aquel encuentro entró a darse un baño, definitivamente su vida era terrible.

Su padre pagaría caro el atrevimiento de conseguirle una mujer, dejo que el agua limpiará su cuerpo, una sensación relajante en el agua tibia.

Cerró los ojos recordando a Bulma, pero los abrió casi a la primera imagen, juro apartar sus recuerdos para solo enfocarse en su entrenamiento, cuando matara a Freezer, solo cuando lo viera de rodillas frente a él suplicando por su vida, cuando lo viera morir solo hasta entonces podría verdaderamente lamentar su muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días continuaron, el rey estaba enojado que su plan no funcionará, Arina le había informado todo lo sucedido y el rey fastidiado se dio cuenta que jamás le ganaría a su hijo.

Después de que se cumplió el año de muerte de Bulma el Vegeta de vez en cuando dejaba su estricta rutina de entrenamiento para distraerse en el harem del palacio, sabía que ninguna mujer nunca le llegaría ni siquiera a los pies a Bulma pero debía aceptar que ella estaba muerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beok un curioso planeta que a pesar de las inclemencias de su localización fuera siquiera de un sistema solar, vagando sin órbita alguna, había desarrollado un curioso organismo autótrofo que se había instalado en la capa superior de la tierra creando una atmósfera capaz de albergar vida, el planeta sin noche ni día solo una luz muy tenue como al alba era lo que siempre vivía.

Interesante planeta que era de los pocos en los cuales Freezer no había puesto sus manos, tal vez su poco interés se debía a que el planeta no tenía mucho que ofrecer.

Sin embargo, en tiempos difíciles de conquista como los que se vivían esos días Syder Ghaan sabía que no podía ponerse a escoger que planetas invadir.

Freezer en los últimos meses había tomado un control casi total del las áreas habitadas en el universo. Los rumores corrían rápido y ya todos estaban enterados de la derrocacion de Cooler y el rey Cold, se rumoraba que estaban muertos.

Syder veía el planeta desde lejos en su nave mientras piloteaba para aterrizar.

Ahora unas semanas después de haberse cumplido un año de la desaparición de su niña estaba preocupado, la búsqueda no había tenido ningún resultado, ni rastro de ella. Un temor invadía al pirata, un mal presentimiento que por alguna razón atribuía a la reciente expansión de poder en Freezer.

Pero no tenía mucho sentido, ¿O si? recordaba perfectamente los cuestionamientos que su niña le hacía cuando le propuso a misiones contra planetas de la familia de los ice-jin. Ella siempre se negaba.

Tenía meses guardando las esferas y el planeta de Namek había quedado custodiado por varios piratas de su principal tripulación.

Los Namekusei después de ver a sus nuevos inquilinos en el planeta, y de cierta manera entender que por el momento no tenían más malos tratos habían tratado de volver a su vida normal, Syder lo había permitido e incluso había dejado de molestarlos porqué entre interrogatorios se había enterado de que si el Namekusei más grande moría las esferas también perdían su poder. Por seguridad había tomado una de las 7 esferas partiendo del planeta, volteó su vista al rincón de la habitación donde se encontraba junto a un puñado de otros artefactos, joyas y monedas de diferentes planetas. La esfera ya no tenía el brillo con el cual la había encontrado, pero sabía que era por la lejanía de las otras 6 que la complementaban.

Tres meses había estado en Namek y de cierta manera se dió cuenta que los nativos no tenían malas intenciones, una razón más para dejarlos en paz. De vez en cuando recordaba que antes de pirata había sido corsario, alguna vez en su vida busco hacer el bien, sonrió pensando que la bebida y las mujeres lo habían cambiado, grandes pecados que cargaba con orgullo, aunque mucho de eso no lo había dejado.

Syder Ghan pirata de renombre se caracterizaba en los bajos mundos espaciales por sus características maneras de operar, mataba según el a quien se lo mereciera, niños y mujeres siempre procuraba dejarlos a un lado, a su tripulación solo entraban piratas que el escogía… No niños eso en definitiva lo repudia, su padre lo había obligado a vivir esa vida desde niño y no quería que alguien más pasará por eso.

Una sonrisa más pues sabía que había ocasiones en las que sus reglas se tenían que olvidar, si, pues no todo era perfecto.

Los pensamientos envolvieron al pirata que cuando se dió cuenta ya estaban en el suelo del morado planeta.

-Señor- Habló un pirata desde su espalda -¿Cuáles son las órdenes?-

Syder suspiro a un seguía pensando en todo con respecto a su vida los últimos meses.

-Averigüemos que tan interesante es este planeta-

Acomodó el cinturón donde cargaba de todo y se dirigió junto al soldado a la salida.

Mucha o poca sorpresa cuando al bajar y volar unos metros fueron interceptados por un grupo de "Sayayin"

Ahora los dos grupos se miraban de frente cada uno dispuesto actuar para atacar, delante Syder los veía con una sonrisa buscaba entre todos alguien conocido, pero no, por parte de los Sayayin estos eran liderados por un viejo hombre alto y robusto que competía con Syder, su piel morena y la armadura tan característico en blanco y verde.

El pirata mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que podía estar confiado.

-Dime Sayayin que te trae a este planeta-

La cola que se enredaba cómo cinturón en el cuerpo del Sayayin se sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia pirata-

-Si… talvez- pronunció Syder acercándose más a el Sayayin -Dime algo ¿Cómo a estado el viejo Vegeta?-

-El rey Vegeta no es alguien de quién se pregunte su bienestar a menos claro que haya un interés de por medio-

-Exacto- Habló con sorna el pirata -El viejo Vegeta, jaja, dime hay una manera para poder contactarme con él, tiene años que no lo veo-

El Sayayin en jefe se cruzó de brazos extrañado por la naturalidad con la cual el pirata hablaba de su rey.

-El rey no tiene ningún asunto que tratar con alguien como tu-

Una carcajada salió de Ghan que en un parpadeo para todos ahí ya se encontraba a espaldas del Sayayin sosteniéndolo del cuello con un cuchillo en la garganta.

solo hasta que sintió el filo y frío metal cerca de su garganta fue que el extraterrestre reaccionó.

-Siempre e pensando que los Sayayin son muy lentos para reaccionar-

Los demás en el escuadrón de los Sayayin de igual manera apenas reaccionaban, justo cuando intentaban atacar Syder dio la vuelta aun con el soldado amenazado entre sus manos, levantó su mano libre formando energía.

Sus compañeros piratas reían.

-Ni se les ocurra atacarme pues matare a su capitán y luego a ustedes-

El amenazado soldado temiendo por su vida mirando la cara de preocupación de los soldados al leer el nivel de poder de Syder intento zafarse del agarre sin mucho éxito, luego como si de un muñeco se tratara los soltó cayendo este graciosamente.

más risas burlonas de los piratas.

-¿Cuánto?- Preguntó el Sayayin a uno de los que lo acompañaba con miedo refiriéndose al nivel de poder del pirata.

-Se..señor el tiene 230,000 de poder-

Miedo no realmente al ser Sayayin pocas veces podían sentir eso, pero preocupación si, más con la sonrisa tan confiada que presentaba el de piel morada.

-Amigos aremos un viaje al planeta de los Sayayin- Grito el pirata a la tripulación que gritaron acompañando a su líder -Y estos amables caballeros nos llevaran personalmente- Syder cambio su expresión de sorna por una sonrisa que helo la sangre de los Sayayin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey Vegeta tomaba su desayuno en solitario meses sin la presencia de sus hijos a esa hora, empezaba a enfadarse de la situación, cerró los ojos pensando en su esposa y el regaño que hubiera recibido de su parte por toda la situación que estaba viviendo.

comía con tranquilidad, silencio, constante silencio que fue interrumpido cuando las puertas de aquella habitación fueron abiertas por los sirvientes para dejar pasar a un soldado.

El Sayayin se acercó al rey guardando la distancia necesaria, reverencio con la mano en el pecho.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó el rey viendo al soldado claramente alterado.

-Rey una nave de investigación se encuentra entrando al planeta después del regreso de la misión del planeta Beok-

-¿Y?- hablo el rey con enfado.

-La nave fue secuestrada, no sabemos quién venga en la nave-

El rey se levantó -Vamos- Hablo serio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey junto a un grupo de los mejores soldados del castillo salieron volando a la ciudad central donde se encontraban el área de aterrizaje destinada para las naves de investigación. rápidamente el rey junto al grupo que lo había acompañado se encontraban en medio de la pista esperando el aterrizaje de la nave que a la lejanía del cielo naranja se veía llegar.

Cada uno de los Sayayin presentes se encontraban preparados para cualquier cosa que viniera dentro de la nave, los minutos pasaron y la nave había tocado suelo, largos segundos que se sintieron eternos mientras esperaban que la compuerta se abriera.

El rey Vegeta cruzado de brazos se mantenía atento y seguro de actuar ante cualquier adversidad que fuera a ocurrir. Lo que todos esperaban paso, la compuerta poco a poco se deslizo desde lo alto de la nave bajando y creando una plataforma para bajar, el sonido que causaba el mecanismo de la puerta era lo único que se podía escuchar, la compuerta se abrió y nada fue lo que se vio, vacío el primer nivel de la nave, nada extraño.

Los soldados esperaban las órdenes de su rey

-¿Entramos señor?- Habló uno de ellos

Por su parte el rey se guardó en silencio, se escuchó un tintineo algo pesado de metal pegando con alguna otra cosa y pasos, por la escalera al final de la nave que conducía al segundo nivel se veía bajar a un ser de piel morada facciones de reptil y humanas, robusto y alto, se notaba la edad en su rostro no la vejez pero si una edad adulta, las marcas en el cuerpo reflejaban una larga y dura vida que algunos pudieran decir aventura, sufrimiento, tragedia, diversión, pelea, cientos de cosas, el rey seguía serio no se inmuto para nada, cuando más se acercaba aquel extraterrestre más de el se percibía; el pantalón negro que competía con las desgastadas botas cafés que llevaban tachuelas muy lujosas para tal desgastado cuero, un cinturón que cargaba una pequeña cadena y demasiadas cosas más sinsentido algunas sueltas y otras en bolsas de alguna piel azul.

una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco café y verde en mejores condiciones que el resto de la ropa, mucho más resistente de lo que aparentaba, un arete en la oreja derecha, el pelo largo se amarraba en una cola baja, unas hombreras metálicas como de cualquier armadura , con una capa blanca que caía un poco por encima de su hombro izquierdo, y en su mano derecha una prótesis de un metal brillante.

Aquel extraño hombre caminaba seguro sin una expresión aparente hasta bajar y quedar a unos pasos de el rey.

Silencio sólo silencio, el rey Vegeta parecía libraba una batalla entre aquel extraterrestre y el, se veían directo a los ojos incluso se sentía el ambiente algo pesado, pocos segundos y por las escaleras empezaron a bajar algunos soldados de varias especies menos Sayayin.

A la vista alta del cielo se veía la llegada de otra nave, el mismo Sayayin que había informado al rey del secuestro de la nave, contestó el pitido de su scouter.

-Señor la nave que está por aterrizar no es nuestra-

la mirada de ambos no se iba, las entrañables sensaciones invadían a cada uno, cómo si se pusieran de acuerdo ambos dieron un paso al frente, los Sayayin se pusieron en guardia para actuar en cualquier momento, los extraterrestres de la nave solo sonrieron, algunos solo cargaron sus armas o las movieron para tenerlas más al alcance.

los ojos en ambos negros, una mirada seria que paso a complicidad y para sorpresa de los Sayayin ambos se lanzaron a un abrazo muy fraternal, un pequeño contacto con un golpe a la espalda por la mano del otro.

-¡Aha! estas viejo Vegeta- hablo con una carcajada

-Viejo, si algo… suerte tu Syder que vives tantos años, jaja veo que los años te mantienen igual ¿Cuál es el secreto? -

-¡Que más que una buena bebida, compañía, aventura y riqueza!-

mientras ambos amigos de hace años convivían con total tranquilidad los soldados Sayayin completamente desconcertados uno de ellos con un tic en el ojo miraban atento al rey, la otra nave no identificada aterrizo.

-¿Rey Vegeta?- Hablo confundido el Sayayin sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Mientras el rey paró su risa -¿Es tu nave Syder?-

-Si… Solo lo mejor- Syder abrazo cómo su camarada a el viejo Vegeta con una mano sobre su hombro acercándose ambos a la nave -Mira está belleza, una buena amistad me ayudó con el mecanismo y los acabados, solo lo mejor-

Ambos compartieron una carcajada, dejando a los Sayayin del escuadrón bastante conmocionados, jamás habían visto al rey si quiera reír menos carcajearse y verse tan cómodo con una persona.

De un momento a otro las expresiones del Rey cambiaron completamente y su común rostro sin expresiones mostró

-¿Porqué secuestras una de mis naves Syder?- habló muy serio.

El pirata siguió el ejemplo y también paro su risa para ver al rey, tensión como si un nuevo enfrentamiento comenzara, una vez mas los Sayayin se pusieron en guardia

Syder mantenía su mirada seria, para luego sonreír de medio lado -Sabes que me gustan las buenas entradas-

Entonces una vez más se soltaron a la risa, el rey volteó a ver a sus subordinados -¡Que están esperando quiero que un banquete sea preparado! -

-Si señor-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas horas después Syder y sus hombres disfrutaban de un buen festín gracias al rey Vegeta, más apartado de todos en una mesa a la orilla de la habitación, los dos viejos amigos disfrutaban de un buen trago.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- Preguntó el rey.

-Déjame recuerdo… Si, la última vez que te ví fue el día de la ceremonia de tu boda, hace 23 o 24 años-

-Es verdad, demasiado tiempo-

Syder sonrió en sorna recordando los viejos tiempos con el que alguna vez perteneció a su tripulación.

Pocos sabían lo que el rey Vegeta alguna vez vivió al lado de Syder Ghaan.

Cuando Vegeta era joven alguna vez en su vida arto de ella, sintiendo que no tenía ninguna emoción, se fue del planeta buscando esa aventura que su instinto guerrero le pedía, 19 años cuando se encontró con el primer guerrero que no pudo derrotar el mismo Syder que le propuso unirse a su tripulación, poco a poco durante el transcurso de los 5 años que el rey estuvo a su lado se formó una verdadera amistad, después de esos años Vegeta decidió volver a su planeta alentado por el poder que estaba ganando la familia de los ice-jin.

Regreso al planeta Vegeta donde desposo a la mejor Sayayin elite que podía haber y se coronó como rey.

Vegeta tomó de la copa, sonriendo al recordar los viejos tiempos.

-¿Cómo te a tratado la vida Syder?-

-Ya sabes, voy vengo, buenos y malos botines, de todo un poco, aunque últimamente las cosas no han sido fáciles-

-Freezer- Habló el rey con un claro disgusto

-Si… ¿Qué sabes sobre esa situación?-

-Solo se que mató al rey Cold y… el resto de su familia, ahora es "gobernante supremo" ... Hmp, sé que tiene un plan contra nosotros, pero por alguna razón no lo a llevado a cabo-

-Con que era cierto-

-Lamentablemente si…-

Syder recargo ligeramente la silla sobre la pared detrás de el subiendo sus pies a la mesa, vio a su anterior compañero ya los años se veían en el, luego su vista se enfocó en su tripulación como buenos piratas disfrutando, ligero pensamiento de Bulma llegó a el y suspiró con cansancio y preocupación, vagamente se dijo que por lo menos unas horas podía dejar eso a un lado y disfrutar de la visita a los Sayayin.

-Vegeta- El rey volteo a ver a Syder -La última vez que estuve aquí te dije muchas cosas dime alguna de esa se cumplió, ¿Seguiste mis consejos?-

El rey formo una mueca recordando esas palabras casi como si lo las hubiera escuchado horas atrás, llevó su mano derecha masajeando su cuello.

-Por tu expresión me parece que no- Syder tomó una vez más de su copa

-4 cosas me dijiste ese dia, la primera cuída a tu mujer con tu vida… Ella murió, pero eso no me pesa, murió como quiso y merecía en batalla, fue una mujer increíble.

Segunda cuida tu reino, creo que para eso he hecho lo mejor que he podido, desde que Freezer nos tiene bajo sus órdenes no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.

tercera enfrenta todo mal con orgullo, también la e cumplido y por último me dijiste cuida a tus hijos y dales lo mejor. Ahí para serte sincero falle brutalmente- El rey tomó de la copa y se río -Mi hijo mayor me odia por no haberle permitido su unión con una mujer aunque eso ya no importa, lo que realmente pasó para que lo perdiera fue que no pude impedir que Freezer se lo llevara por tantos años, seguramente lo humilló tratando de quitarle su dignidad y aunque no me diga nada se que paso-

-¿Tu hijo trabaja para Freezer?-

-Ya no.., Hace un año que apenas y regreso al planeta, para él su tutor es más padre que yo y qué decir de mi hijo menor no se si me odia o no, siento más que solo no soy algo importante para el, ni siquiera me reconoce como su padre, a el también lo aparte de mi lado cuando era solo un bebé después de ahí pocas veces lo vi, terminó su misión y no quiso regresar hasta hace algunos meses… Soy un terrible padre y lo único que me queda es saber que por lo menos llevan la sangre Sayayin con orgullo-

.

.

.

-Escúchame Vegeta esto lo digo con sentimiento, no sigas cometiendo el mismo error, trata de llevarte bien con ellos, sé que el carácter Sayayin es algo difícil, que si lo sabre, jaja recuerdo que muchas veces tuve que noquearte para poder controlarte, pero trata de hablar con ellos, no puede ser tan difícil ¿O si?-

-Syder de verdad tu no conoces a mis hijos-

-Es verdad no los conozco, por qué no los traes y me los presentas-

-Supongo que puedo hacer eso, aunque no te sorprendas de su actitud-

-jaja Vegeta te conocí en tu adolescencia y créeme yo se de carácter he convivido con cada persona que no puedes imaginarlo, Mi niña es un claro ejemplo- Syder pensó en Bulma, en su difícil carácter.

-¿Tu niña?- Preguntó intrigado el rey

-Trae a tus hijos ahí hablaremos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora después el rey junto a Syder habían pasado a una sala más privada aquella de las audiencias o juntas importantes del ministerio, Syder veía con curiosidad la arquitectura del palacio más esa habitación lujosa, el suelo negro cubierto por una gran alfombra roja, el techo como el de una caverna y en medio un gran candelabro, aún seguía con sus copas.

Momentos antes uno de los guardias con temor había interrumpido el entrenamiento de los dos príncipes.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pronunció muy serio Tarble ante el soldado que se mantenía en el marco d la puerta.

-El rey Vegeta solicita su presencia en la sala de audiencias-

Vegeta que permanecía más alejado de la puerta gritó -Dile a mi padre que no moleste nuestro entrenamiento-

-Se..señor su padre tiene una visita, hubo un banquete- Pronunció nervioso el guardia.

Tarble arqueo su ceja eso no era habitual, volteo a ver su hermano.

-¿Que dices Vegeta?-

-No me interesa-

-Yo si ire, suena interesante- Tarble salió junto al guardia dejando a Vegeta entrenando solo.

Por alguna razón Vegeta sintió un impulso de dejar su entrenamiento a un lado para ir, pero no, el tenía una misión que cumplir no podía prestar atención a ese tipo de distracciones, aunque tenía un presentimiento _"Concéntrate Vegeta"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

El príncipe Tarble había subido para cambiarse el ya estropeado y sudado traje de entrenamiento, bajo sin mucha prisa a la sala de audiencias, caminaba enfadado por la capa azul tras su espalda, pero considero que si su padre tenía una visita debía presentarse formalmente, sonrió con ironía pensando que si no lo hubiera hecho su padre, o Vegeta cómo el le decía se enojaría.

Los sirvientes se encargaron de abrir las dos grandes puertas para el, en cuanto entró se sorprendió en definitiva no era un Sayayin y no conocía a qué raza pertenecía aquel .

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose por el movimiento llamó la atención de los dos hombres que se encontraban dentro. Syder en cuanto vio al muchacho lo reconoció, tenía un aire muy parecido a el joven Vegeta que había conocido hace ya varios años.

-Él es mi hijo Tarble- habló el rey

El pirata se levantó dando una pequeña reverencia cómo signo de respeto al joven príncipe.

-Príncipe Tarble me presento mi nombre es Syder Ghaan…-

-El pirata- pronunció Tarble

-Entonces has escuchado de mí, eso me alaga, ven muchacho siéntate tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

Tarble se cruzó de brazos, no estaba muy seguro de que estaba sucediendo, pero se sentó frente a Syder y aún lado de su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya por la tarde, unas horas después de que el sol se ocultara Vegeta terminaba su entrenamiento del día, Aún se sentía intrigado por aquella invitación de su padre.

No podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por quién era el invitado, más en ese tiempo con todas las cuestiones que estaban sucediendo alrededor de Freezer, subió a su habitación para cambiarse el sudado traje por una armadura sencilla.

Dejó a un lado su capa y los típicos guantes blancos no estaba de humor para cargar con algo tan exagerado.

Se acercó a la sala de audiencias donde curiosamente dentro se escuchaban risas dos de las cuales puedo distinguir muy bien; la de su padre y la de su hermano, lo que era verdaderamente extraño sabiendo muy bien la mala relación que llevaban los dos.

Una tercera voz completamente desconocida complementaba las armónicas risas que incluso se podían escuchar un poco exageradas, bebida de por medio, lo más seguro.

Ya los sirvientes que cuidaban la puerta se habían ido. No había necesidad de que se quedarán toda la noche cuidando las puertas, cuál su temperamento Vegeta entró aventando las puertas causando un fuerte sonido que llamó la atención de los tres.

-Vegeta por fin te dignaste a venir- Habló el rey al ver a su hijo mayor.

Syder ahora si estaba sorprendido si el pequeño Tarble era parecido al rey en su juventud Vegeta era la vida copia del que conoció hace años.

-No dudo que estés a tu hijo mayor es idéntico a ti- Habló Syder sirviéndose otra copa, hace horas había perdido la cuenta de cuántas había tomado, pero no era algo que importará porque aún no sentía los efectos del alcohol sobre su cuerpo, una de las ventajas en su raza.

-Sí él es mi hijo mayor Vegeta, mi heredero-

Syder procedió a levantarse y de igual manera dio una pequeña reverencia acercándose al príncipe que hasta ese momento se mantenían unos metros alejado y de brazos cruzados viendo, aunque serio perplejo la situación pues no era algo muy común.

-Príncipe Vegeta es un gusto conocerlo me presento mi nombre es Syder Ghaan-

Vegeta sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo el hombre frente a él había resultado aquel pirata del que su mujer alguna vez le había hablado, definitivamente el universo era muy pequeño para que aquel hombre terminará en su planeta ¿Acaso tenía que ver con Bulma?

-Tu eres el pirata- Habló intrigado y contestando al extraño gesto del pirata al estrechar su mano como saludo.

-Jaja- Syder se acomodó su capa tras el -¡Ves Vegeta tus hijos ya habían escuchado de mi!-

El rey Vegeta había ignorado la situación tomando toda la atención en el comportamiento de su hijo pues él bien sabía que seguramente Bulma le había comentado sobre Syder, después todo alguna vez ella le dijo que Syder trabajaba para ella.

-¿Quién te hablo de mi muchacho?- Preguntó Syder

-Mi… no importa-

-Ven muchacho tenemos mucho que hablar-

La plática continuo varías horas. Syder logro algo que nunca había pasado en la familia real, la convivencia, pues ninguno de los dos príncipes había esperado la noticia de que su padre en su juventud había sido un pirata, casi resultaba imposible, pero el viejo pirata contaba todas aquellas historias con muchos detalles que generaba una realidad.

Aunque Vegeta no había reído y aun permaneciera serio si se daba la oportunidad de vez en cuando posar en sus labios una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias que su padre había vivido en su juventud, por primera vez en meses se sentía algo relajado, tal vez todo el alcohol en su cuerpo o… Bueno en realidad ni siquiera sabía que era, las anécdotas terminaron y se retomaron las pláticas más actuales.

-Si el bastardo de Freezer a tomado muchos planetas, hace días visite uno de mis principales asteroides de forum y no había nada, todo había sido saqueado por los soldados de la engendra lagartija morada, de verdad tiene poder el bastardo- Pronunció ya lo último con cansancio

-Por que no nos unimos contra el- Propuso estratégicamente Tarble, que ya se sentía en confianza con el pirata.

-No- Syder pronunció casi enseguida -Ni siquiera con todos mis piratas podríamos ganarle, es muy poderoso-

El silencio tomó la sala, todos sabían que era verdad más Vegeta aunque su mente empezará a vagar entre ideas y preguntas sobre Bulma, se suponía que el pirata conocía a su fallecida esposa, pero se reprimió, el quería olvidarla, no crear más recuerdos.

Syder acabó con el silencio -Además en este momento estoy en una misión más importante-

-¿Que es más importante que vencer a Freezer?- Preguntó con curiosidad el rey Vegeta

-Estoy buscando a mi niña-

Vegeta agacho la cabeza, no sabía quién era esa niña pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que era Bulma

-¿Tu hija?- Preguntó Tarble que ya era el más afectado por el alcohol

-No… Aunque podría decirse, ella tiene todas las cualidades para serlo, pero hace más de un año que no la veo, y la he buscado en todos lados, desapareció y ni rastro de ella… Mi niña, mi Bulma-

El rey se tensó tanto al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer que todos lo notaron cuando el fuste de la copa que sostenía se agrieto a un siendo de un cristal muy resistente

Tarble volteo a ver a su hermano, cómo preguntándole si debía decirle, o si era la misma persona, no lo dudo cuando vio a su hermano, definitivamente era la misma Bulma de la cual el había escuchado.

-Esa chiquilla… tengo algo que entregarle- Syder continuo -Pero la última vez que la vi hace ya tiempo me dejó con muchas dudas, ella no es alguien que desaparezca, así como así, tenemos un trabajo ambos y es algo que desea tanto que siento que algo pudo sucederle-

-Bulma- Pronunció Vegeta con un susurro

-¿Qué?- Syder escucho muy bien poniendo toda su atención en el príncipe

Vegeta suspiro -No muy alta, hermosa, piel blanca ojos del azul más hipnótico y cabello de la misma tonalidad, una actitud única y una determinación por lo que quiere, la mujer mas orgullosa sobre la fas del universo-

Ghan se sorprendió, se paró de la silla -¿La conoces?-

-Ella fue mi esposa-

Syder sintió cómo si toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajará a temperaturas peligrosamente bajas, recordó que la última vez que había visto a su niña le había dicho que se había casado, aunque nunca se lo explico bien, pero lo que realmente le dio miedo fue ver la expresión seria del príncipe en la cual podía ver dolor -¿Fue?- Preguntó asustado

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos realmente no quería explicar nada de lo sucedido con su esposa, pero al ver al pirata tan preocupado lo hizo.

-Ella está muerta, murió hace más de un año-

Syder cayó en su asiento para luego recargar sus hombros en la mesa y sostener su cabeza con las manos mientras negaba - **No…NO… NO… Eso es imposible** \- Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, el de verdad le tenía cariño a Bulma.

.

.

.

Syder se calmó sintió dolor cómo pocas veces en su vida -¿Que fue lo que le paso?-

-Su hermano la mato- Vegeta hablaba fríamente, aunque por dentro sintiera reavivar el dolor de lo que había y perdido.

-¿Su hermano?... Pero...Pe..Pero ella no- Syder no continuo pues sabía que Bulma siempre fue muy reservada con respecto a su familia, acababa de conocer la existencia de ese hombre, el hermano de su niña y ya lo odiaba, en sus pensamientos le juro la muerte -¿Quien diablos es?-

El silencio una vez más se dio en aquella sala, el pirata empezó a desesperarse porque ninguno hablaba el necesitaba el nombre del maldito que le había arrebatado la vida a su niña.

 **-¡Hablen!-** Gritó ya enojado

-Díselo Vegeta- Pronunció el rey sabiendo que ya no había necesidad de ocultar aquello.

Vegeta suspiro soltó sus brazos del agarre y restregó sus manos en la cara -Fue Freezer-

Syder sintió como si lo estuvieran engañando, como si se estuvieran burlando, pero al ver la cara de Vegeta supo que toda era verdad.

-Pe.. Pero Tu dijiste que su hermano, y eso es impo..sible-

Vegeta negó -No es imposible, aquella verdad que Bulma guardaba bajo mil llaves, aquella que solo pocos sabían, Bulma fue hermana de Freezer y Cooler hija adoptiva del rey Cold-

Syder no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, su rostro reflejaba toda la sorpresa y dolor que sentía, aquello tan fantasioso, demasiada información que procesar, su niña muerta, por su propio hermano que resultaba Freezer ¡Imposible! pero fue que recordó todas aquella veces cuando le propuso a Bulma atacar planetas bajo el poder de alguno de ellos y ella se negó rotundamente.

Flashback:

 _Se encontraban en la nave después de haber salido del planeta Drako Syder miraba a Bulma con miedo por su alterado comportamiento_

 _Syder no entendía la reacción de la niña habían subido la nave ya sin nada que hacer en el planeta había despegado y en cuanto ella subió se había ido a a habitación él la había seguido llevaba por lo menos media hora sentada con las piernas flexionadas viendo un punto de la pared_

 _Por sin Syder se dió el valor de preguntar ¿Qué tiene que ver los malditos de ice-jin en todo esto?-_

 _-Si vuelves a insultarlos te asesinare-_

Fin del flashback

Ahora si entendió porqué se había enojado al haber insultado a los Ice-Jin pues ellos resultaban ser su familia, también entendió por qué ella estaba tan alterada ese día pues el fue testigo de cuando Bojack le dijo que el traidor era Freezer. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun no se recuperaba del estado de shock en el que había entrado, volteo a ver a Vegeta que aún seguía serio -¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-

Vegeta realmente no quería hablar de aquello, pero al final se rindió -Ella siempre fue una molestia para Freezer, primero mato a su padre y días después a su hermano, cuando Bulma volvió días después lo enfrento, recuerdo que le dijo que era un traidor y el le reclamo que se casara conmigo- Vegeta poso en sus labios una sonrisa casi psicópata -Se caso conmigo a escondidas de su familia y Freezer la mato justo frente a mi, vi morir a mi mujer y yo no pude hacer, ni siquiera fui capaz de asestar un golpe en el maldito de Freezer-

Silencio, más silencio, todo era tan difícil. Fue que Syder se sintió completamente derrotado, cayó sobre la silla completamente rendido sufriendo en silencio se agachó viendo el suelo mientras sus codos se apoyaba en sus rodillas, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del pirata, varios recuerdos con la niña a la cual le tuvo tanto cariño, pocas veces Syder en su vida había derramado lagrimas pero aquella noticia era tan difícil que a un viendo el suelo sintió sus ojos humedecerse, suspiro _"Te falle Bulma no cumplí mi promesa, no te protegí, no te di las esferas"_ Sus pensamientos cambiaron completamente la realidad de la situación cuando una idea llego a el _"Será posible"_ Se preguntó, luego levantó su mirada viendo directamente al príncipe _"Si… Eso es"_ **-...ES POSIBLE, CLARO SI...SI-** Gritaba ya casi en locura el pirata que momentos antes había roto el abrumador y doloroso silencio, con varios gritos.

Se levantó y tomó la copa que hace rato había dejado olvidada.

Ante la atenta mirada de consternación de los dos príncipes y el rey se sirvió una vez más en la copa que de un solo trago tomó con una clara sonrisa.

 _"_ _Está loco"_ Fue lo que pensó Vegeta, ya dispuesto a retirarse de ahí, se levantó mientras el pirata empezó a reír y carcajearse, **-Es el destino por eso las encontré** \- Gritaba emocionado

Vegeta ahora si estaba seguro el pirata estaba loco, el rey Vegeta también veía sorprendido el comportamiento tan raro y bipolar de su viejo amigo.

Tarble por su parte alejó la copa que estaba tomando, definitivamente ya estaba alucinando, nadie cambia de parecer tan rápido, primero lo vio sufrir por la muerte de su desconocida cuñada y ahora casi bailaba y brincaba _"Estoy ebrio"_ Pensó Tarble.

Vegeta estaba a punto de explotar ¿Acaso el se estaba burlando de la muerte de su esposa? sintió la rabia cubriendo su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pirata ya está frente a el tomándolo de los hombros.

-Escúchame muchacho, ella me hablo de ti, me dijo que te conoció y que la habías enamorado… Dime que tan dispuesto estás por recuperar a Bulma ¿Qué harías por recuperarla?-

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!-

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por recuperarla?-

Acaso se estaba burlando, ¿Que diablo pasaba con ese hombre? Estaba loco definitivamente, empujo al pirata que al tener la guardia baja cayó de espaldas sentado y riendo.

No había duda estaba loco, se levantó -Te contaré cómo conocí a Bulma muchacho, ella lego a mi nave, si se infiltró a mi nave como si fuera lo más fácil en el universo y me propuso que trabajara para ella hace más de 5 años, jaja, el trato era simple ella me daba toda ventaja para seguir expandiendo mi tesoro y a cambio yo buscaba lo que ella tanto anhelaba-

-"La vida eterna"- Pronunció Vegeta

-¡Si exactamente! pero no solo eso… NO, Bulma deseaba específicamente un artefacto de una leyenda que yo le conté poco después de haberla conocido, ella buscaba las mágicas esferas capaces de cumplir los deseos…- Syder seguía muy animado -Yo encontré esas mismas esferas hace meses, ¡ **La leyenda es cierta!** y eso significa que existe la posibilidad de traer de vuelta a Bulma-

Vegeta no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡Traer a su Bulma de la muerte! ¿De verdad era posible? ¡De verdad podía recuperar a su esposa! Su consternación era un reflejo en su rostro en completa sorpresa, pero cómo siempre también acompañado de la dura mirada mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que eso fuera cierto.

Por su parte el rey Vegeta se encontraba de igual manera sin entender bien, tal vez la edad ya le jugaba en contra al pirata.

Tarble con una completa cara de sorpresa juraba no volver a beber, era verdad que para el había muertos en vida, gente que no necesitaba gastar tiempo en pensar en ellos, pero de eso a traer a alguien de la muerte, ¡De verdad se había sobrepasado con las copas!

Syder dejo de reírse tomando la seriedad, formó una sonrisa de orgullo, -Recuperare a mi niña y juro que, aunque me cueste la vida acabaré con el maldito de Freezer-

Tomó su rastreador para hacer una llamada -Preparen la nave partimos en unos minutos-

 _-¿Cual es el destino_?- habló la voz de que había recibido la llamada.

-Namekusei- Pronunció Syder con orgullo.

Volteó a ver a los Sayayin -¿Qué diablos esperan?... Vayamos a recuperar a mi niña-

Vegeta sintió que la posibilidad de la felicidad regresaba a su vida, dejo de pensar en lo estúpido que sonaba la idea, el haría cualquier cosa por volver a ver a su Bulma, no lo dudo salió junto a Syder y Tarble lo siguió inseguro, al rey Vegeta no le quedó de otra que levantarse e ir trae de ellos.

Namek a un mes y medio de viaje, la posibilidad de traer a la vida a Bulma, recuperar todo lo perdido y empezar una nueva vida

* * *

Mucho que asimilar, Vegeta recupera las esperanzas… Sip, recuperar la felicidad no es fácil pero no es imposible.

Gracias por leer, adiós, les mando muchos saludos.


	37. Chapter 37

**Deseo para retomar la esperanza**

El barco interestelar de Syder Ghaan surcaba el espacio, de viaje llevaban un mes con destino Namek.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en el transcurso de el viaje, Vegeta había hablado más seriamente con Syder todo lo sucedido con Bulma, y él le había contado de igual manera más calmado todo respecto a las mágicas esferas en las que el pirata ponía todas las esperanzas.

Tarble los había acompañado al viaje, por su parte el rey Vegeta se había quedado en el planeta.

Syder había sido un buen anfitrión con ambos príncipes, se les había proporcionado solo lo mejor arriba de la nave, claro era que Vegeta poca o casi nula importancia le daba a el tema, solo el entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syder junto a los Sayayin disfrutaban de la comida de ese día, como bien recordaba el pirata el buen apetito de Vegeta pensó que sus hijos serían igual por lo que se ocupó que la mesa siempre estuviera repleta de comida.

-¿Piensas en ella verdad muchacho?- Hablo Syder hacía Vegeta

El príncipe le lanzó una muy dura mirada, no le gustaba que hicieran comentarios sobre el, se guardó en silencio como respuesta.

-Yo también pienso en ella- Syder aunque no escucho la respuesta de Vegeta supo que era verdad lo que había preguntado.

Tarble guardaba silencio su mente se ocupaba una vez más en imaginarse a su muerta cuñada, ¿Que tan especial podría ser? ¿Era fuerte? ¿Que había visto su hermano en ella? Dudas muchas dudas. Aprovechando que Vegeta había terminado su comida y se había quedado solo con el pirata se propuso a preguntar ya que sabía que su hermano no le diría nada.

-Oye Syder-

El pirata dejo de prestarle atención a su comida para ver a Tarble

-¿Cómo era Bulma?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Me llama la atención que Vegeta se casara con una mujer que no fuera Sayayin en primera por su carácter, su orgullo, ella debio ser mucho mejor que una Sayayin ¿Ella era fuerte?-

Syder sonrió -La belleza muchacho es algo muy subjetivo, tu hermano vio en Bulma algo que solo tu comprenderas cuando conozcas a la mujer indicada. Dices que Bulma era mejor que una Sayayin para que Vegeta la tomara como esposa, en realidad no o si de igual manera es algo subjetivo… Jaja- Syder se rio viendo la cara de confusión del muchacho -Sere mas especifico Bulma no era fuerte físicamente, pero esa niña era una genial con temperamento y sin sentimientos a la hora de acabar con los que ella consideraba enemigos-

-¿Y cómo hacía eso si no era fuerte?-

-Table estás sediento de conocimiento sobre Bulma-

-Tengo curiosidad-

-Ya te lo dije Bulma no tenía fuerza pero si otras habilidades, muchas veces la vi hacer cosas que para mi serían imposibles… Sabes ahora que lo medito ya no me sorprende su actitud sabiendo ahora que Cold la crio, era muy sadica cuando quería, rencorosa y persuasiva, a veces sin darme cuenta hacía lo que ella quería, tiene demasiadas cualidades que maneja a su antojo-

-Supongo que eso está bien- Hablo Tarble ya sin prestarle tanta atención-

Syder se recargo en su silla con pereza -No tanto mi niña cargaba con muchas cosas, tantas que a veces sin darse cuenta no podía manejar, lo que le daba un temperamento inestable e impulsivo… Nunca logre entender completamente qué tanto impedimento era esto para ella… En fin no importa- Se levantó y palmo como gesto de compañerismo el hombro de Tarble -Pronto la conocerás y prepárate porque con lo poco que llevo conociéndote lo único que puedo decirte es que no se van a llevar bien-

Tarble lo volteo a ver ¿A que se refiere?-

Syder se río -No me hagas caso es solo un pensamiento pasajero-

El pirata se fue dejando a un muy confundido Sayayin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

La vida de Zarbon no era buena, los ultimos meses se había visto en la necesidad de recordar cómo sobrevivir, porqué aunque no siempre había sido soldado elite era muy fácil acostumbrarse a eso.

Misiones sin mucho sentido a planetas peligrosos, misiones que solo tomaban sus fuerzas y su paciencia, caminaba por la base perdido en sus pensamientos, sentía que su vida se había convertido en una miseria, muchos de los días que llevaba desde su degradación como soldado se vio tentado a consumir todas aquellas drogas en la base, si no lo hizo fue por el mal recuerdo de la ultima vez que lo hizo, aquella situación que si no se hubiera impedido le hubiera costado la muerte y un arrepentimiento completo.

Pensó en Bulmar y sintió su animo caer una vez más, a un le costaba creer que ella en verdad estaba muerta.

Sentía que se empezaba a volver loco y ya había pensado muy seriamente escapar, pero si lo hacía ¿A dónde iría?... Freezer había tomado todo el territorio que dominaba la organización interplanetaria de comercio, solo los planetas más lejanos o deshabitados estaban libres de la presencia de Freezer.

Ese día una misión más, sin sentido alguno partirian a un planeta cercano para acabar con la población, un planeta lleno de vegetación que sería completamente destruida para explotar los valiosos minerales que se encontraban en el subsuelo del planeta.

Antes de partir tenía que ir con Malaka para que revisara su nueva prótesis.

 _Flashback_

 _Zarbon se encontraba frente a Freezer esperando ordenes de una nueva misión, de vez en cuando lo llamaba para seguir burlándose de su situación._

 _-Toma Zarbon se ve que lo necesitas- Freezer extendió una copa de vino frente al de piel acua._

 _Los nervios consumían al soldado sin saber que hacer, tomarlo o no, su mano tembló, pero acepto el trago, Freezer no era alguien para envenenar a sus víctimas el prefería hacerlo con sus propias manos, bebió sin ningún problema esperando que su emperador dijera cualquier cosa para poder irse._

 _-¿Algo que quieras decirme Zarbon?-_

 _-No señor-_

 _-¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo puesto?-_

 _-Bien e cumplido las misiones cómo me a solicitado-_

 _Freezer dio un paso más cerca de Zarbon poniéndolo a un más nervioso vagamente pensaba que se sentía muy estupido por alguna vez haberle tenido lealtad, ahora solo se sentía humillado._

 _-Sabes que nunca me han gustado los rumores- Hablo Freezer con un tono serio que de inmediato alertó a Zarbon._

 _-Lose señor-_

 _-Escuche de una fuente confiable que sigues entrometiéndote en mis asuntos-_

 _-Señor yo..yo ..no-_

 _-¡Silencio! Se que fuiste con las fuerzas especiales a preguntar qué había sucedido con Bulma-_

 _-Señor yo…_ _ **AHHHHHHH-**_ _Un grito desgarrador fue lo único que pudo hacer cuando Freezer se paró tras de el tomando su brazo izquierdo tiro con suma fuerza que se desprendió en una desgarradora escena que acabo con el en estado de shock perdiendo peligrosamente sangre._

 ** _-¡Que esta sea una lección para que dejes de entrometerte en mis asuntos!-_**

 _Fin del flashback_

Era verdad con pesares recordó la escena, todo cierto él había intentado averiguar más sobre la muerte de Bulma y esque aun con las pruebas le resultaba imposible creerlo. Preguntó a las fuerzas especiales que negaron saber algo sobre ello curiosamente con miedo de hablar.

Aquella experiencia le había costado su brazo izquierdo, si no murió desangrado fue porque su raza era resistente y Freezer dejo que Malaka lo atendiera, ahora de brazo una prótesis tenía, no se quejaba de eso, a no tener el brazo resignadamente estaba bien.

Era como tener el que perdió, aunque frío al tacto y sin sensaciones, sino fuera por el color y el aspecto podía decir que era su brazo pues lo controlaba perfectamente con su mente, Malaka había hecho un excelente trabajo para unir aquella parte robótica a su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró al cuarto médico de Malaka que ya lo esperaba para revisar el progreso de cicatrización con la prótesis, ninguno dijo nada simplemente Zarbon se sentó en una silla libre de la habitación y el médico inició su exploración.

-Todo está bien- Pronunció Malaka después de revisar el brazo -No hay daño en los nervios por lo que podrás controlar la prótesis como si fuera tu brazo-

-Bien- Zarbon se levantó su misión saldria en minutos y necesitaba abordar la nave, antes de salir Malaka lo detuvo.

-Oye Zarbon puedo preguntar porqué Freezer te hizo eso?-

Zarbon contesto sin voltear a verlo -¿Qué necesidad tienes de saber?-

-Para no hacer lo mismo-

Dio la vuelta encarando con los ojos a Malaka -Pregunte por Bulma-

Los rasgos del extraterrestre se curvaron con una mueca -Es increible que haya muerto verdad-

-Si, no lo puedo creer y aun dudo que sea verdad-

Malaka se sento en la silla que antes había ocupado Zarbon, se tomó la mandíbula como si estuviera desesperado -Sabes Bulma tenía una cualidad única para agradarle a la gente, esa niña más de una vez paso a este consultorio, la vi crecer… Me temo Zarbon que Bulma si está muerta pues yo mismo recogí el cuerpo-

Zarbon sintió un vacío en su estómago porqué este había sido un duro golpe, una confirmación más de la muerte de Bulma -¿Que hicieron con sus restos?-

-Fueron cremados-

Zarbon se fue la verdad es que ya no quería escuchar más.

-Espera- Habló Malaka acercándose a un cajón, sacó algo que escondió en su mano, lo acercó a Zarbon, extendió su palma mostrando una pulsera de pequeñas piedras blancas con destellos azules que el soldado reconoció bien, pues la había visto en Bulma varias veces.

-Toma… la traía puesta, quise conservarla como recuerdo, pero seguramente ella querría que tú la tuvieras-

Zarbon la tomó y guardó dentro de su armadura -No hay pago por esto Malaka-

-No es necesario-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zarbon subió a la nave que despegó sin contratiempos, sentado en una mesa esperaba que el viaje terminara, cierto soldado se sentó frente a el uno que conocía muy bien y que de cierta manera guardaba una rivalidad.

-¿Que te tiene tan mal Zarbon?- Preguntó Salsa ex soldado de Cooler

-Eso no de es tu incumbencia-

-Hmp, yo solo venía a acompañarte en esta estúpida misión- Acercó una botella que Zarbon conocía bien, una de las tantas bebidas alcohólicas, obviamente no permitidas en la base.

Zarbon solo la vio.

-Sabes es increíble todo lo que los soldados contrabandean y hasta que no te rebajas a su nivel te das cuenta… En fin- Se levantó -Tomalo lo necesitas… Y si quieres un consejo deja de preocuparte no todo puede ser malo-

-Yo creo que si, solo dejare de preocuparme cuando este muerto-

-Puede que también tengas razón… En fin nos vemos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba parado con sus manos sobre el pecho viendo por una de las ventanas de la nave el verde planeta en el que en cuestión de horas habrían de aterrizar.

Syder estaba a un lado, Tarble también.

-Debo advertirles que los Namekusei son muy pacíficos, y será mejor que mantengamos eso-

-¿Son fuertes?- Preguntó Tarble

-No, pero ellos controlan el poder de las esferas y según entendí ellos son los únicos que pueden comunicarse, o algo asi, se que si mueren las esferas pierden su poder-

-¿Seguro que se puede pedir cualquier cosa?-

-Si- Pronunció Syder con una sonrisa a Vegeta -Se que son tres deseos-

-Tres- Repitió Vegeta

-Con que tres- Tarble se acercó a su hermano y Syder -Se que uno de los deceos será revivir a Bulma ¿Y los otros?-

-Nose…- Contesto Syder -La verdad no había pensado en eso-

-Solo reviviremos a Bulma cuando ella este bien pensaremos mejor las cosas- Hablo Vegeta friamente rogando que lo que decía se concediera, muy en el fondo sabía que si todo lo que Syder le había profetizado no se cumplía caería en un abismo mucho más profundo del que ya estaba.

La idea más irónica que alguna vez escucho, pero que durante el transcurso de ese mes y medio fue creyendo poco a poco, incluso sin darse cuenta aquel ápice de esperanza le regreso un propósito para hacer algo que no fuera entrenar o su venganza.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez tratando de esconderse en su conciencia, la imagino una vez más en sus brazos, imagino aquella sonrisa se superioridad que tanto la caracterizaba.

Idealizo tantas cosas que cuando se dio cuenta ya habían aterrizado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La nave tocó el verde planeta en las coordenadas del asentamiento que Syder había levantado en Namek.

Rápidamente los piratas que se habían quedado lo recibieron. Minutos después se encontraban dentro de una carpa que se disponía con una única mesa cómo mobiliario. 5 sentados; Los sayayin, Syder, y dos piratas.

-Marob dame un panorama de lo que a sucedido aquí- Marob uno de los piratas más cercanos a Syder y que hace meses se había establecido en Namekusei por peticiones de su capitán, de piel gris con escamas algunas que contra el sol resplandecían en plateado, pelo corto y negro rasgos humanos de 4 brazos.

-Tal cómo nos pidió nos apartarnos completamente de los nativos, ellos siguen su cotidiana vida, siembran y bueno… Realmente nunca hacen nada interesante, aceptaron sus ofrendas-

-Bien- Syder después de darse cuenta del poder que los Namek tenían sobre las esferas supo que para poder usarlas debía mantener una buena convivencia con ellos.

Vegeta, Syder y Tarble se vieron, sin decir nada los tres se entendieron. Se levantaron, era momento de hablar con los Namek.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían volado por algunos kilómetros para encontrar los primeros pueblos, rústicas casas nada llamativo, cuando los Nativos los vieron llegar se pusieron alerta los niños y los ancianos que en ese momento cuidaban de sus cultivos entraron a resguardarse solo algunos de la raza fueron los que se quedaron.

-Son los guerreros- Pronunció Syder.

Vegeta supo de inmediato que ellos no eran nada para él, bajaron frente a ellos.

-Pirata ¿Que te trae de regreso aquí?-

-Quiero hablar con tu lider-

-No podemos confiar en tus intenciones-

Vegeta prestaba completamente atención a los habitantes del planeta, piel verde, complexión humana sin pelo, con dos pequeñas antenas y orejas en punta.

El príncipe se desesperó -Escucha insecto llévanos con el por las buenas o asesinare a cada uno hasta llegar con el indicado, tu decide-

La sangre del nativo se helo, las palabras tan frías y sádicas prefería mil veces al pirata.

Obligados los namekusei los llevaron con su líder, uno de la misma raza mucho más viejo que todos y grande en complexión, se mantenía sentado con una túnica blanca como todos ahí, los ojos los mantenía cerrados y su respiración era lenta pero sonora.

-Extranjeros que los trae a mi planeta una vez más-

Syder contesto -Nunca me fui, vine a cumplir el propósito de mi primera visita-

-Las esferas-

-Exacto-

El gran hombre suspiro ya sus guerreros se habían enfrentado a los piratas sin éxito, al principio Syder había llegado con afán de conquista e incluso algunos de sus hermanos habían sufrido, hasta que no tuvo en sus manos las esferas se calmo y a partir de ahí incluso ofreció ofrenda como signo de paz.

-Pirata Syder cual es ese deseo que tienes tanto afán de conseguir-

Vegeta no dejo que Syder contestará el tomó la palabra. -Quiero recuperar a mi esposa- Habló frío y serio.

Muchos namekusei murmuraron mientras el patriarca suspiraba, -Siento tus malas intenciones, tu muchacho tienes un corazón negro lleno de maldad y venganza, el poder de las esferas no es para alguien como tu-

Vegeta empezaba a enojarse, estaba segundos de explotar y matar a todos ahí, Syder se dió cuenta y puso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del príncipe para calmarlo.

El patriarca seguía hablando -¿Que le pasó a tu esposa?-

Vegeta vio al hombre con la mirada más dura que podía, sus rasgos se endurecían, con algo de miedo que jamás reconocería y no por el si no por sentir que la posibilidad de tener a Bulma una vez más se alejaba de el. Se vio obligado a explicar las cosas.

-Fue asesinada-

-¿Quién?- Preguntó el Namek.

-Freezer-

Más murmullos, los namekusei sabían bien quién era Freezer y la fama que lo presenta.

Los murmullos pasaron y el silencio se instaló en la habitación, solo la pesada respiración del gran patriarca se escuchaba.

-Hiciste un largo viaje hasta acá, ustedes me ponen en una situación difícil no puedo negarte las esferas porqué me asesinaran junto a todos mis hijos, pero una parte de mi también me dice que no debería permitirte usarlas… ¿Que pedirán con los otros dos deseos?-

-Nada- Contesto altanero Vegeta.

-Explicame muchacho cómo perdiste a tu esposa-

Vegeta siguió enojado, lo último que quería era explicar todo otra vez. Suspiro pues sabía que debía dejar aún lado todo eso o perdería tan valiosa oportunidad.

-Fue asesinada frente a mis ojos, la atravesó y murió-

El gran patriarca se movió acomodándose en su asiento -Arrebatar la vida de un ser es uno de los actos más horribles que se pueden cometer… ¿Dime esa mujer que significa para ti?-

-No tengo porqué explicarle eso-

-Veo que el orgullo y la indiferencia son tu armadura… No tengo opción, puedo ver el gran afecto que tienes por esa mujer, podrán revivirla, pero debo advertirte que ella revivirá en el lugar que murió-

-¿Donde murió?- Preguntó Syder.

-En la sala de tronos de Freezer-

-Ella puede usar su teletransportacion-

Tarble al escuchar esto entrecerró su mirada _"La mujer era capaz de usar la Teletransportación… Interesante"_

Vegeta pensó seriamente la cuestión, no podía arriesgarse a revivir a Bulma con Freezer tal vez a un lado, cierta idea llegó a él.

-Entonces que sean dos deseos- Habló hacía el patriarca -Uno traer el alma de Bulma aquí y el segundo para revivirla-

El patriarca medito la respuesta vagamente -Bien, mi hijo moori los ayudará, se que no puedo poner condiciones, pero el hecho de que les permitamos usar las esferas pedimos sea a cambio de nuestra tranquilidad-

-Dame a mi esposa y juro por sangre y mi orgullo que los Sayayin protegerán este planeta- Vegeta pensó muy bien lo que dijo, cómo en toda una buena mente estratega pensaba a futuro el protegería el planeta porqué no dejaría que nadie más tuviera el poder que ahí se albergaba, no realmente por querer ayudarlos o cómo gratitud.

El gran patriarca asintió, -Moori ayúdalos-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era claro que no todos los Namekusei estaban de acuerdo con la decisión del patriarca, pero sus palabras no eran cuestionadas y sabian que seguramente él había visto algo que ellos no.

Moori uno de los hijos del gran patriarca, un Namek también mayor, algo robusto con la típica ropa, blanca y un chaleco, condujo a los extranjeros junto a algunos guerreros a una apartada isla, para pedir el deseo.

-¿Porqué nos traes hasta acá?- Preguntó Tarble imaginando que podía ser una trampa.

-Para convocar a Porunga-

-¿Quien diablos es Porunga?-

-El dragón de las esferas- habló dejando más en duda al príncipe.

Las seis esferas que tenían los Namekusei fueron apiladas, por último, fue puesta la que Marob llevaba, aquella que Syder se había llevado.

En cuánto las siete esferas estuvieron juntas de ellas una brillante luz salió, parecían vivas.

Moori dudando se acercó a las esferas extendió sus manos al frente y hablo en un lenguaje que solo los Namekusei entendieron.

.

.

.

De ahí todo pareció irreal, el cielo se cubrió de un profundo negro que de nubes espesas se tendía cómo una pesada sábana que predecía algo malo. De las esferas la luz aumento, rayos dorados cubrieron el cielo, el viento aumento de intensidad y el suelo tembló.

Causando que todos menos los nativos se pusieran en guardia como si algo fuera a atacarlos.

El viento era tan fuerte, y la luz que irradiaba las esferas era tanta que los obligó a cubrirse el rostro para evitar que la luz lastimara su vista.

Un imponente pilar de luz salió de las esferas, una intensa luz dorada que desprende una energía no de fuerza si no más espiritual.

De la luz un aura apareció hasta darle forma aún imponente figura que semejaba a un gran dragón verde de grandes ojos rojos, que se imponía con un fuerte y terrorífico rugido.

-Les concederé 3 deseos- Pronunció con una voz que parecía estremecía el ambiente.

Todos sentían la energía de la inmensa criatura, pero curiosamente Tarble se dió cuenta que esta era imperceptible para su scouter, el joven príncipe estaba casi en estado de shock, había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca algo como eso.

-¿Cuál será su primer deseo?- Preguntó Moori

Vegeta se acercó un poco más -Quiero traiga el alma de mi esposa Bulma a este planeta-

El Namek pronunció unas palabras en el mismo lenguaje inentendible.

-Eso será muy facil- Habló el dragón mientras sus intensos ojos rojos se cubrían de más luz.

-¿Cuál será el segundo deseo?-

Vegeta sintió sus músculos contraerse, todo seguia pareciendo tan irreal. Pero no dudó, la necesidad y querer a Bulma una vez más con el ni siquiera le permitía razonar las cosas bien.

-Quiero que reviva a mi esposa Bulma-

Moori una vez más habló en aquel idioma y los ojos del dragón se tornaron de un rojo más intenso.

Moori pronunció unas palabras más y el dragón empezó a desaparecer, pero nadie prestaba atención a esto más en la figura que había aparecido frente a las esferas que brillaron en un fuerte resplandor para luego salir volando en diferentes direcciones, el cielo retomo su color y pareció de un segundo a otro que todo volvía a la realidad. Aunque a nadie le importó, pues todos veían a la mujer que asustada y confundida miraba todo.

Vegeta apenas y creía lo que veía ¡Su Bulma! Su esposa estaba frente a sus ojos, no era un sueño, era real, ella había vuelto, ella estaba ahí.

Morir tan repentinamente como pasó con la peliazul género mucha inestabilidad que en cuánto se sintió una vez más dueña de su cuerpo sin entender más solo miedo sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas por miedo, levantó su blusa desesperada buscando la herida en el estómago que había causado su muerte, pero no había nada.

Sintió que perdía las fuerzas de sus piernas mientras escucho su nombre pronunciado en los labios del hombre que amaba, no sabía que estaba pasando, y solo poco a poco recuperaba sus memorias.

-Bulma- Pronunció Vegeta que se apresuró rápido a tomarla entre sus brazos cuando la vio caer, ahora ambos de rodillas ella lloraba sobre su pecho abrazándolo cómo una niña asustada, Vegeta contesto al acto un poco más frío solo la acerco más a su cuerpo poniendo su mano en su nuca como si la consolara.

-Vegeta- Pronunció como si le faltara el aire -¿Que está pasando?... Yo...Yo-

-Tranquila, solo cálmate-

-Yo mori- Pronunció temblando

-Ya no, estás aquí, conmigo-

-No entiendo- Bulma se abrazó más fuerte de su esposo de verdad estaba asustada, nunca en su vida se había sentido así.

Syder se acercó -Mi niña- Pronunció Feliz.

Bulma lo volteó a ver -¿Syder? ¿Que está pasando?- Habló completamente anonadada.

Vegeta se levantó cargando con ella y sin avisar salió volando con Bulma en sus brazos hacía el asentamiento de Syder.

El pirata curiosamente inmerso en su felicidad agradeció a los Namekusei y salió volando tras Tarble que ya seguía a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta antes de llegar bajo con Bulma en medio de un azul campo.

-¿Puedes mantenerte de pie?-

-Si… ¿Que pasó Vegeta?-

-Te revivimos-

-¿Que?... pero, pero, pero, es imposible-

Vegeta acarició su mejilla -Tu me dijiste que para ti nada era imposible-

-¿Pero cómo?- En el rostro de la peliazul se reflejaba el asombro y la duda.

-Syder cumplió y encontró las esferas que tanto le pediste, luego me encontró a mi-

-Que… Pero… ¡Las esferas de los deseos!-

-Si-

Bulma apenas entendía lo sucedido, Vegeta con cuidado la volvió a tomar en sus brazos para llegar a la nave de Syder y subir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco tiempo después Syder llegó acompañado de Tarble, en cuánto el pirata vio a su niña más repuesta se acercó para abrazarla.

-Bulma- Habló con cariño, -Me hiciste falta, te fuiste dejándome solo y pensé que jamás podría darte lo que tanto querías.

Bulma contesto al cariño -Gracias Syder, pero necesito que me expliquen que paso-

Todos se sentaron distribuidos en los sillones de la sala en la que se encontraban, Vegeta y Bulma juntos pues ella no quería alejarse ni un segundo de el, Syder al frente y Tarble al lado derecho de Vegeta.

Todo se explicó, Vegeta su parte desde su muerte hasta la llegada de Syder y el viaje hasta Namek.

El pirata contó cómo había encontrado las esferas y la llegada al planeta Vegeta

Demasiado que decir, mucho más entender, todo era tan fantasioso, Syder termino de hablar.

-Me di cuenta de que podíamos usar las esferas y traerte de vuelta-

Bulma se agacho mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre las rodillas, las lágrimas salieron una vez más de sus ojos, pues ahora que entendía todo recordó una vez más el dolor.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Syder a su niña.

-Mi...mi papá y Cooler ellos están muertos, no puedo creer que Freezer fuera capaz de eso, el me mato… yo… Yo lo odio, no entiendo en qué momento superó a Cooler, juro que pagará caro lo que me hizo-

-Calmate Bulma no es momento para que pienses en eso- La cuestionó Syder.

-Callate, mi hermano me mato, ¡Me asesino! Y le pagaré con la misma moneda…-

Ya nadie dijo nada.

-Tengo sed-

Rápidamente un sirviente vino con una jarra de agua que Bulma tomó en desesperación, incluso dejando que algo cayera y mojara sus piernas.

-Me siento extraña, siento que estoy soñando-

-No es un sueño- Contestó Vegeta.

Bulma volteó a ver a Syder -A si que ya sabes quién era mi familia-

-Si, sinceramente jamás lo pensé-

-¿Me odias?-

-Claro que no, crees que si eso fuera así hubiera hecho todo por tenerte aquí otra vez-

Bulma se levantó, tomó la mano de Vegeta, habló hacía Syder -No me siento yo, acabo de revivir de una muerte traumática y solo decirlo me altera, necesito un momento para estar loca y mañana a primera hora volveré a ser yo-

Vegeta sonrió ante el comentario y se fue con ella, se notaba que conocía la nave perfectamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma condujo a Vegeta hasta la habitación que en sus viajes con Syder ocupaba, entraron y cuanto la puerta se cerró ella una vez más se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Perdóname por no salvarte de Freezer, pero juro que acabaré con el-

-Te juro que no entiendo, jamás confíe en Freezer, pero nunca creí que llegara a todo esto, yo...yo, de verdad nose-

-Calmate pensaremos en eso después-

Bulma negó -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

Vegeta suspiró -Casi un año y medio-

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida no esperaba que fuera tanto tiempo -¿Y que a pasado con Freezer?-

Ambos se sentaron en la cama -Tiene control total, el dejo que me fuera y hasta el momento no ha tenido contacto conmigo, pero se que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que actúe-

-Te conozco y sé que mi muerte te afecto, ¿Que tan fuerte eres ahora?-

-¿Por qué preguntas sobre mi fuerza?- Cuestionó Vegeta.

-Por que te conozco tan bien que estoy segura que solo pensaste en tu venganza… Dime-

-Soy mucho más fuerte pero no lo suficiente, jure vengarte-

-Ya no es necesario, pero le daremos a Freezer la muerte que merece, cuéntame lo que sabes sobre las esferas-

Estuvieron hablando por varias horas, hasta que se acostaron, ninguno durmió y Bulma en ningún momento se soltó de Vegeta.

-Sabes Vegeta- Habló la peliazul en medio de la oscuridad, -Mi último recuerdo es antes de morir, pero siento que cualquier lugar a donde fui era horrible y de solo pensar en eso, me dan escalofríos y los huesos me duelen, ahora sí creo en el infierno, estoy segura que estaba pagando mis pecados- Pronunció con miedo.

Vegeta la atrajo más a él -¿Qué harás? Tienes una segunda oportunidad, te arrepentiras de todo ¿Cambiaras?-

-Tu qué piensas-

-No importa-

Bulma sonrió y Vegeta sintió cuando lo hizo al tenerla pegada a su pecho.

-¿Tú me querrías aunque cambiará, dejar de matar de torturar de engañar de burlarme?-

-Tu eres mi esposa… ¿Cambiaras?-

Bulma sonrió una vez más -Trato de recordar, pero es como si una parte de mi cerebro impedirá que los recuerdos llegarán, se que sufrí, siento que viví los más horribles momentos, cierro los ojos y veo cada uno de mis temores, fue horrible… Y con esta segunda oportunidad he decidido que…- hizo una pausa pensando bien lo que diría -Que tengo que hacer todo lo posible por qué mi estancia en el infierno valga la pena- Volvió a sonreír -Si ya estoy condenada haré todo lo que me plazca hasta que esté satisfecha y el día que vuelva a morir de verdad merezca el sufrimiento que viví-

Vegeta sonrió, movió un poco su cabeza para besar su frente -Me hiciste falta-

-Te amo Vegeta-

El no dijo nada, de ahí momentos de silencio, y pequeñas pláticas ya sin mucha importancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana había llegado y Bulma se alistaba al igual que Vegeta no muy preparado para enfrentar lo que seguía.

-¿Que tienes en mente?- Preguntó la peliazul a su esposo.

-Queda un deseo podemos usarlo para acabar con Freezer-

-Hay que ir a hablar con las cosas que habitan este planeta-

-Bien-

Bulma y Vegeta salieron juntos, una vez más la determinación se veía en Bulma, cumplió lo que dijo esa mañana era una vez más ella, aunque por dentro cargara con mucho dolor.

El desayuno ya estaba listo, Syder esperaba feliz a su niña la recibió con un abrazo que Bulma regreso por compromiso, nunca había sido muy afectuosa con alguien diferente a su familia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien- Bulma no sintió nada de apetito, pero comió pensando que necesitaba fuerza, las pláticas sobre los planes se daban mientras Tarble miraba atento a Bulma que hasta ese momento lo había ignorado.

Tarble pensó varias cosas, su padre había dicho la verdad era parecida a un Sayayin, disimuladamente midió su nivel de fuerza, apenas y superaba las 300 unidades de poder, era patético, no podía negar que era exotica, ¿Pero que tan especial podía ser? Para que Vegeta la hiciera su esposa.

Vegeta hablaba con Syder, Bulma sintió la mirada del cuarto en la mesa, pero no lo volteó a ver hasta que esté se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Que se siente estar muerta?-

La peliazul se dirigió al joven Sayayin, le dió una dura mirada aquella que le daba a todo aquel extraño o persona sin importancia que abrumara su espacio -¿Quién diablos eres y porqué me haces preguntas tan estúpidas?-

Tarble tomó algo de vino, no esperaba esa respuesta -Soy tu cuñado perra, ten algo de respeto-

Grave error, más con Bulma Vegeta casi mataba a su hermano con la mirada y si la peliazul no hubiera puesto su mano sobre su pierna se hubiera levantado a golpearlo, si no es que matarlo.

Bulma le sonrió -Tarble…Si, una vez Vegeta me habló de ti, su débil hermano-

Ahora un golpe de parte de Bulma al orgullo del Sayayin.

-Dejame me presento correctamente, mi nombre es Bulma, humana, hija de Cold, tu cuñada… Soy dama de palabra intachable, hermosa, confiada, crítica, racional y comprensible, no me importa la opinión de las personas, pero cuando me molestan, cuando se meten en mis asuntos, me convierto en un demonio salido del infierno que déjame te digo conocí muy bien, soy una sádica persona que si me provocan disfruto el sufrimiento y la miseria de los demás, soy alguien que puede conocer tus más grandes miedos y convertirlos en mi reflejo para que desees nunca haber nacido- La sonrisa que daba acompañado de las tiernas, pero duras palabras le daban un toque muy sombrio a Bulma. -Si quieres respeto de mi gánatelo-

Tarble se quedó helado, no con miedo, pero sí sorprendido.

Syder se rió con una carcajada -De verdad te extrañe-

-Ya terminaron tenemos que ir a hablar con los Namekusei-

Todos se levantaron -hay que ir- Habló Syder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez más frente al gran patriarca, Bulma se mantenía aún lado de Vegeta.

-¿Que desean?- Preguntó el viejo hombre de piel verde.

Bulma decidió que sería la primera en hablar, reverencio como agradecimiento, aunque realmente estaba fingiendo -Quiero agradecerles que permitieran que sus esferas fueran utilizadas para volver de nuevo a la vida-

El patriarca solo asintió ganándose una mueca de Bulma pues entendió que no le creyó.

Vegeta se acercó -Le vamos a decir cómo están las cosas, es bien sabido el poder de los ice-jin en el universo, entre la familia se mantiene cierto control o equilibrio, pero hace meses Freezer mató a su padre y hermano, hoy no hay nadie que lo detenga. Mi destino es matarlo y-

-¿Quieres el último deseo?- Interrumpió el patriarca -Las esferas no matarán a nadie-

-Entonces que el deseo sea utilizado para darle a mi esposo el poder para vencer a Freezer-

-¡Ni lo pienses!- Grito Vegeta ganándose la atención de todos. -Jamás dejaría que mi triunfo sobre Freezer fuera con trucos, aunque me cueste la vida yo lograré por mi cuenta el poder convertirme en super Sayayin-

Bulma lo volteó a ver, cerró los ojos mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura -Escúchame no es momento para tu orgullo, hay que matar a Freezer cueste lo que cueste- Bulma se acercó a él con su dedo índice lo golpeó en el pecho -Aceptaras el deseo, someterás a Freezer, y después de que lo torture lo mataras-

-¡Silencio! Jamás sucederá eso, solo mi esfuerzo valdrá-

De un momento a otro entre ambos se había desatado una pequeña pelea que todos miraban sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Syder se acercó a ambos con algo de miedo a cómo reaccionarían.

-Pueden dejar eso para después-

Ambos se vieron casi matándose con la mirada regresaron a sus posiciones para volver a retomar la plática con el gran patriarca.

-Nosotros no podemos ayudarles en la pelea con el demonio frio-

Syder camino acercándose más -Es claro que Freezer debe morir… ¿Nos permitirán usar el deceo que queda?-

Mientras la conversación seguía Bulma se había enfocado en uno de los Namekusei, el que estaba más cerca de ella, intento entrar a su mente lo logró pero de inmediato fue cómo si la sacaran, el Namekusei la volteó a ver, se miraba joven y por su aspecto era un guerrero.

 _-"No entraras a mi mente mujer"-_ Escucho en su cabeza Bulma sorprendiéndola bastante nunca nadie además de los Pargerns que le habían enseñado la técnica habían detectado su intromisión, de inmediato puso barreras mentales pues el namekusei que por nombre llevaba Nail tuvo las mismas intenciones.

 _-"Tu tampoco entrarás a mi mente"-_

Y así sin que nadie se diera cuenta ambos empezaron una lucha mental, solo Tarble pudo percibir la extraña mirada que había entre ambos, pero no supo a qué atribuirlo.

Los dos se dieron por vencidos cuando se dieron cuenta que realmente ninguno de los dos ganaría, Bulma retomo su atención en la plática.

-Freezer no nos a molestado y aunque es un ser de temer mi planeta está protegido-

Vegeta se enojó -¡Freezer seguirá creciendo su imperio, un día llegará aquí!-

-Él tiene razón- Habló Bulma, -Es verdad que su planeta está aislado, está en una órbita poco natural en un espacio del universo que por sus condiciones no debería albergar vida, lo ví hoy por la mañana en los radares, estoy segura que es obra de las esferas, pero déjenme les digo que conozco a Freezer y a lo largo y ancho del universo tiene drones de exploración, es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue aquí-

-No es nuestra lucha- Habló el patriarca.

-Nos daran el deseo o no- Habló ya desesperado Syder, después de beber su ración de licor diaria que ya le hacía falta, lo bueno que siempre cargaba una pequeña botella en su cinturón.

-Las esferas no podrán utilizarse en dos meses-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos -Es extraño, ¿Por qué hay que esperar dos meses?-

-Las esferas deben regenerarse-

Bulma escuchó atenta -Entonces inquiero por analogía que no son únicamente tres deceo, si dicen que las esferas se regeneran entonces volverá a cumplir tres deseos-

La peliazul sintió la mirada de todos, sonrió con arrogancia pues sabía que tenía razón.

Vegeta acompañó a su mujer con una misma sonrisa cínica -¡Escuchen! decidan están de nuestro lado o mueran-

La tensión empezó a sentirse en el lugar

-Ayer para revivir a tu esposa diste tu palabra para protegernos- Habló moori

-No cuestiones mi palabra sabandija, eso sigue en pie pero si mueren ya no tendré que cumplirla-

Bulma tomó la palabra cómo la persona más cuerda ahí, "Según ella" -Escuchen es fácil, ayúdenos a terminar con Freezer y vivan en paz por el resto de su existencia o todos morimos-

Murmullos solo murmullos, el patriarca tomó la palabra -Déjenme hablar con mis hijos a solas-

Todos salieron para dejar que se diera la tonta audiencia, que para pesares de todos duró varias horas. Bulma aburrida esperaba sentada en el piso con Vegeta de pie a un lado y Syder y Tarble enfrente igual de pie.

Bulma bufo fastidiada soltándose el cabello después de haberlo trenzado por doceava vez -Genial mi segundo día resucitada y mírenme cómo lo estoy viviendo-

 _"_ _Estúpida mujer "_ Pensó Tarble sin conocer las habilidades mentales de Bulma y peor siendo susceptibles sin darse cuenta a ellas.

La peliazul se enojó, pero se mantuvo callada.

-¿Que piensan que harán?- Preguntó Syder después de asegurarse de terminar de beber lo que quedaba de licor en su botella, ya había llamado a un soldado con su scouter para que llevara más.

-Si saben lo que les conviene aceptaran- Habló Vegeta.

-Y de qué servirá que acepten si con los tres deseos no podemos acabar con Freezer- Habló Tarble cuestionando.

Bulma lo volteó a ver y cómo nadie decía nada ella le sonrió -No creas que no escucho lo que dices la realidad es que no me importa-

Tarble dió un paso cerca de ella, con los brazos cruzados, la mujer lo sacaba de quicio y Bulma llegó a su límite escuchando todo lo que por la mente de Tarble pasaba, y Vegeta que estaba atento a la reacción de su hermano no se dió cuenta cuando Bulma llevó su mano derecha tras su espalda debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba ese día sin que nadie lo notará saco un cuchillo que se sostenía de un delgado arnés y lanzó con destreza pasando solo a milímetros de la cabeza de Tarble que reacciono esquivándolo, aunque si no se hubiera movido de todos modos no le hubiera dado pues Bulma solo lo había lanzado como advertencia, apenas dos días conociendo a su cuñado y ya lo odiaba.

-¡¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso?!- Preguntó Syder

-Yo siempre las llevo conmigo- Habló refiriéndose a sus fieles cuchillas.

Tarble era un Sayayin con temperamento que después de reaccionar a la amenaza ya estaba casi encima de Bulma de no ser porqué Vegeta lo había detenido.

 **-¡Basta Tarble pareces un niño peleando!-**

Bulma se rio pero de inmediato sintió la mirada de los tres, que sin palabras le dieron a entender que ella se estaba comportando igual.

La paz volvió, más para Syder que de nuevo tenía su ración de licor, minutos después los Namekusei los llamaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez todos dentro del recinto miraban atentos al patriarca, esperando que dijeran su decisión.

Por fin habló -Hemos decidido ayudarlos, podrán hacer uso de los deseos, pero antes tendrán que consultarlo con nosotros, además de que se pactara y firmara un tratado-

Los 4 extranjeros en el planeta se vieron.

-Aceptamos- Habló Vegeta no le importaba firmar un tratado, el era hombre de palabra y lo que hubiera ahí le convenía era mejor.

Curiosamente el documento ya estaba redactado, todos lo leyeron; simples acuerdos ellos respetaban y cuidaban el planeta, los piratas se iban y ellos podían hacer uso de las esferas con la condición de que primero se discutieran los deseos.

Todos aceptaron el acuerdo, Moori firmó por el patriarca, corto la piel de sus dedos índice y medio marcando los en el papel amarillo, siguió Syder como líder de los piratas y luego Vegeta como príncipe de los Sayayin.

El acuerdo había sido firmado, pero todos los Namekusei voltearon a ver a Bulma.

-¿Que?-

-Tu también debes firmar-

-Yo, pero no soy líder de nada- Realmente Bulma no quería firmar, ella tenía palabra y de cierta manera no quería cumplir 100% lo que el acuerdo decía.

-El tratado no se llevará a cabo si no firma- Habló duramente Nail, ganándose el enojo de Vegeta por atreverse a gritarle a su esposa.

Bulma de mala gana se acercó a la mesa de piedra donde estaba el acuerdo, saco de su espalda una de las cuchillas cortando los mismos dedos y marcándolo con su sangre.

-Podrán usar las esferas en dos meses, piensen que pedir y acaben con Freezer-

-Facil, pedimos que los haga más fuertes… vamos y le damos su merecido- Pronunció con una sonrisa Bulma.

-¡No, entiende jamás haría eso!-

-Es cuestiones de vida o muerte… ¡¿Que no lo entiendes Vegeta?!-

-Es no y punto, si mató a Freezer será por mi esfuerzo-

-Idiota- Murmuró Bulma aunque todos lo escucharon.

Tarble mientras miraba atento al patriarca y pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa, lo que llamó su atención. Se acercó.

-Conozco esos gestos pensó en algo-

Todos le pusieron atención al patriarca -Díganme cuales son sus verdaderas razones para matar a Freezer-

Syder fue el primero -Mato a mi niña y eso es un golpe muy duro que merece que se corra sangre, además se a metido con mi gente-

Tarble fue el siguiente -Siempre a tenido a mi raza bajo sus órdenes y humillaciones-

Bulma habló -Crei en el, siempre intenté darle todo, trabajaba para conseguir su respeto y cariño y lo único que me dió fue su mano atravesando me desde el estómago a mi espalda, mató a mi padre y a mi hermano- Pronuncio cuidando su secreto como hermana de Freezer, no era conveniente que eso se supiera.

El último fue Vegeta, el realmente no quería contestar -Me obligó a trabajar desde que era un niño, siempre me humilló junto a mi raza, mató a la mujer que amo y me dejó con vida sabiendo que es la peor tortura para mi-

El patriarca movió su cabeza dando a entender que había escuchado, los Namek una raza pacífica estaban completamente en contra de la violencia o venganza, y deseaban escuchar otra cosa pero sabían que eso no era posible, no todo en la vida era bueno, y tenía que afrontar que era mejor estar del lado de ellos que sometidos a Freezer.

-Puedo sacar todo el potencial de su poder-

Todos lo vieron con completa atención -¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó Syder,

-Puedo sacar el poder oculto de cada uno de ustedes-

A Vegeta dejó de gustarle la idea, su orgullo no le permitía tomar el camino fácil.

-Solo sacarlo dependerá de ustedes controlarlo-

Para Vegeta las cosas cambiaron, controlar su poder eso era el esfuerzo que requería.

-Yo sí quiero- Pronunció Syder acomodando su cinturón -¿Que hay que hacer?-

-Acércate pirata- Syder camino confiado con su peculiar forma de caminar algo desbalanceada y con su típica sonrisa de byroniano, todos observaron con curiosidad cómo el gran patriarca ponía su gran mano sobre la cabeza del pirata, un aura empezó a cubrirlo.

Minutos después está desapareció, Syder dió una vuelta sobre su eje sonrió acomodando una vez más su cinturón y su capa -Creo que si me siento más fuerte-

Bulma frunció sus rasgos Syder a veces lo desesperaba

El siguiente fue Tarble con el mismo procedimiento, el no dijo nada pero si se sintió diferente. Vegeta siguió, se paro confiado bajo la mano del verde extraterrestre y de inmediato sintió una fuerte energía cubriendo su cuerpo, cómo si está recorriera cada una de sus venas, era algo inexplicable, incluso el patriarca abrió los ojos, el aura se fue y terminó.

-Te costará controlar todo ese poder muchacho, tienes el reto que querías-

Vegeta no dijo nada se apartó.

-Supongo que es todo- Habló Syder.

-Faltas tu niña- Habló el patriarca

Bulma lo volteó a ver, -No yo aprendí que la fuerza física no es lo mío, se que no tengo el potencial que ellos tienen-

Nail se acercó -Mujer ten algo de respeto el patriarca sacará tu potencial debes estar agradecida, mejorará no solo tu fuerza si no tus habilidades-

Bulma que se mantenía cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados los abrió, _"Mejorar mis habilidades"_

Vegeta estaba detrás de su esposa y antes de que dijera algo ella ya había corrido con el patriarca.

El mismo procedimiento el aura blanca la cubrió, pero no sintió nada solo la mano pesada que lastimaba su cuello.

Cuando terminó se retiró sin sentirse muy diferente.

-Nos despedimos- Habló Syder con su tono farfullante y haciendo una reverencia. -Me iré en unas horas después de levantar el campamento-

Los demás no se despidieron ya habían salido, Syder al darse cuenta salió corriendo, rápidamente regreso y grito -¡Si Freezer no está muerto en un año nos reviven porque significará que fallamos!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syder cumplió y dió órdenes a los piratas que levantarán el campamento, llevaban unas horas hablando.

Syder feliz había brindado varias veces por sentirse más fuerte.

Vegeta fastidiado trataba de concentrarse en sentir su nuevo poder. Definitivamente tendría que entrenar bastante, Tarble se había dado cuenta de lo mismo.

Bulma tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas, ella no se sentía diferente.

Mientras bebía de su vino se dió cuenta de cierto detalle pues cuando estiró su mano la copa se acercó a ella.

-¿He?-

Bulma podía controlar las cosas no era algo raro, pero solo cuando estaba enojada o alterada y pocas veces lo controlaba, alejó la copa y volvió a intentarlo.

Bulma sonrió con orgullo -El viejo tenía razon- volteó a ver a Vegeta con curiosidad volvió intentar entrar a su mente, no pudo Vegeta era mucho más fuerte en ese sentido.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- Preguntó Tarble.

-Hay que regresar al planeta Vegeta, tenemos que entrenar y medir fuerzas tal vez a un nos falte para ser rivales de Freezer-

Bulma se mantenía en silencio tratando de entender su nuevo potencial -Yo tengo que investigar qué está pasando con Freezer, no podemos llegar nada más porqué si, tenemos que apartarlo llevarlo a nosotros-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos -Después pensamos en eso, hay que tomar camino de regreso con mi padre-

Bulma se levantó, -Tengo que poner las cosas en balance… A lo largo de mi vida solo confíe en 10 personas, mi padre y Cooler pero están muertos, Lander que también está muerto, Crazo soldado mano derecha de mi padre pero ni idea que habrá pasado con el, mi nana Tarena pero yo la asesine, mi Suki pero conociendo a Freezer si el no lo mató, Dodoria lo hizo, en ese momento su mano formó un puño su mascota era algo muy importante para ella y darse cuenta que ya no estaba en verdad le había dolido, ustedes dos- Señaló a Syder y Vegeta.

-Esos son 8- Cuestionó Tarble

-¡No e terminado!... Yo soy una de las personas en que confío y…- Bulma hizo una pausa - Mi Zarbi-

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada -Zarbon está del lado de Freezer no puedes confiar en el-

-No- Bulma puso su mano sobre su boca pensando -Zarbi se fue antes de que todo pasará y era para una misión larga, debo comunicarme con el-

-No-

Bulma se enojó amaba a Vegeta pero siempre tenían que estar peleando -Regresemos a tu planeta, ya quiero burlarme en la cara de tu padre, si, seguramente hizo una fiesta por mi muerte… Hay que irnos-

Syder habló -Estamos a un mes y medio-

La peliazul sonrió, una sonrisa que Vegeta conocía bien de su esposa.

-¿Que?- Preguntó Vegeta.

-Digamos que el patriarca si me ayudó, ya no tengo problemas para teletransportarme a cualquiera, puedo sentir la energía de tu padre, en un parpadeo estaremos ahi-

Vegeta se levantó -Regresemos, pondremos las cosas en orden y decidiremos cómo actuar-

* * *

Este a sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos, Syder es un personaje que me gusta mucho y parece que a ustedes igual, hay mucha historia detrás de él, de verdad es alguien interesante.

Sobre el capítulo anterior no se enojen con Vegeta por haberse metido con aquella mujer y las demás, el jamás pensó que recuperaría a Bulma, pero no sé preocupen Vegeta cuida su vida con cada detalle, de ese encuentro no surgirá nada más que el orgullo herido de la mujer, Bulma pronto también hará su parte.

La reacción de Bulma al ser revivida se debe a que su muerte fue muy traumática. Algunos querían que con esta segunda oportunidad se volviera buena o cambiará, pero me temo cómo ya pudieron darse cuenta que en esta historia la querida científica es mala hasta la medula.

No me gusta hacer sufrir a Zarbi, pero pronto las cosas cambiarán.

Sobre la relación entre Bulma y Tarble de verdad es mala y se pondrá peor, es cómo cuando ves a una persona por primera vez, a un no hablas con ella y ya sientes que la odias (Bueno a mí me a pasado, jaja )

Pero no sé preocupen cómo dicen del odio al amor hay un paso ( Aunque en este caso será amor fraternal, Bulma ya tiene a su príncipe y no lo cambiaría por nada)

Ahora sí sin más que aclarar (Creo) me despido espero les gustará el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, les mando un fuerte abrazo y espero iniciarán este nuevo año con muchas metas y la determinación de cumplirlas.

Adiós, saludos


	38. Chapter 38

Hola espero que estén teniendo un feliz domingo, aquí le dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero no aburrirlos con capítulos tan largos

* * *

 **Nuevos amigos. Nueva familia (Parte 1)**

Vegeta se encontraba con su esposa en el cuarto que ella ocupaba cuando viajaba con Syder.

-Ya te dije que no hablaras con Zarbon, el está de lado de Freezer-

-Vegeta conozco a Zarbon desde los cuatro años, es verdad que le es leal a Freezer, pero ya no, si el me mato estoy segura que Zarbon lo odia, él me tenía mucho aprecio.

-No, Freezer se puede enterar-

¿Que? Que reviví… Escúchame estoy segura que el nos puede ayudar-

Ya tenían algunos minutos discutiendo y Vegeta sabía que no le ganaría a Bulma menos cuando ella se sentó en sus piernas y empezó a besar su cuello.

-Por favor Vegeta el nos puede dar mucha información, algo me dice que Zarbon no la está pasando bien-

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-

-Me comunicare con él por el scouter, me asegurare que este solo y me teletransportare a el... - Bulma vio la cara que Vegeta le daba, definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo -Créeme el nos puede ayudar bastante, escucha te pondré las cosas más fáciles, entrare a su mente y sabré si él le dirá algo a Freezer, nadie me puede engañar de esa manera-

-Bien-

Bulma sonrió, ambos salieron una vez más con Syder y Tarble que seguían en el mismo lugar de la última vez.

-¿Que haremos?- Preguntó Syder

Vegeta se acercó -Volveremos al planeta Vegeta ahí pondremos las cosas más en orden-

-Muy bien, ya di órdenes a mis hombres ellos tomaran viaje y llegarán dentro de un mes y medio, pues hay que irnos-

Bulma se acercó Syder la tomó del hombro al igual Vegeta, Tarble seguía sentado.

-Muévete idiota- Gritó Bulma a su cuñado, de mala gana se paró no muy seguro tomó el hombro de su hermano, en un parpadeo estaban frente al rey que se encontraba fuera del castillo en las plataformas de aterrizaje.

El rey sintió cómo si una leve energía tirara de el lo que lo confundió, luego el reflejo de 4 personas frente al vio, dejando también a los tres guardias tras el sorprendidos.

Su viejo amigo, sus dos hijos, pero más su atención se centró en la pequeña mujer en el centro que lo miraba con una sonrisa que le dio un escalofrío, ¿Estaba viendo un fantasma?

Bulma se sintió muy feliz de volver a ver al rey, no por cariño si no tenía mucho que hablar con el.

Ninguno hablaba solo Syder se estiro -Ahg nunca me acostumbrare a esto- Se tomó el estómago, por las repentinas ganas de vomitar

-Rey Vegeta, me da gusto volver a verlo-

-¿Humana?-

-Usted no aprende o de verdad tiene tan poca capacidad mental para no recordar mi nombre-

-No me interesa, tu estabas muerta-

-Si- Pronunció a un con una sonrisa -De verdad pensó que se desharía de mi-

El rey seguía sin hablar, solo veía la tierna sonrisa que ella le daba, volteo a ver a sus hijos, se mantenían serios.

-¿Rey recuerda las últimas palabras que le dije?-

-El juramento-

-Exacto, pague con mi vida por no cumplirlo, no de la manera que yo quería, pero se cumplió, ya no le debo nada-

El rey Vegeta no sabía cómo contestar a eso, había pensado que jamás tendría que soportar a Bulma nunca más, que equivocado estaba para que incluso ella fuera tanto fastidio y encontrar la manera de regresar a la vida para atormentarlo.

-¿Qué diablos fue lo que sucedió?- El rey necesitaba una explicasion, literalmente estaba viendo una muerta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían volado de nuevo al castillo donde más tranquilos Vegeta se encargó de contarle todo a su padre, Bulma se encontraba esperando un encargo que ya había hecho.

La plática fue interrumpida por un soldado, aquel mismo que acompañaba a al rey hace solo minutos, sin pedir ningún permiso entró ganándose el enojo del rey pues estaba atendiendo asuntos importantes.

-Sal de aquí-

Pero el soldado poco caso le hizo cuando se acercó a Bulma entregándole un scouter y una pequeña caja.

-A qui tiene lo que me encargo princesa-

-Bien puedes retirarte-

El soldado parpado confundido sin entender dónde estaba vio a los lados asustado de darse cuenta donde estaba -Yo..Yo..-

-Sal de aquí soldado, te llamare cuando necesite otra cosa- Habló Bulma

El sayayin salió completamente confundido del lugar.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Vegeta

La peliazul sonrió -Cuando veníamos volando entre a su mente y le di unas cuantas ordenes-

-Hmp- El rey se cruzó de brazos las cosas serían muy difíciles, Tarble que para ese momento desconocía las habilidades mentales de Bulma, escuchó atento, pero sin decir nada.

-¿Que vas a hacer con ese scouter?- Preguntó Vegeta.

-Voy a recalibrar su señal, introduciré algunos códigos para volverlo indetectable y poderme contactar con Zarbon-

Vegeta siguió la plática con su padre mientras Bulma se sentaba en el piso y empezaba a desarmar el scouter, disimuladamente Tarble veía con curiosidad lo que su cuñada hacía, completamente entretenida desarmaba y manipulaba el scouter.

- _"Está mujer esconde muchas cosas, jamás podrá hacer que el scouter sea indetectable"_ -

Bulma dejo lo que estaba haciendo lo volteo a ver

-Nunca dudes de mi inteligencia-

-¿Cómo es que tu?-

-Puedo leer tu mente, y lo que haga o no es mi problema, pero para que sepas soy muy inteligente, no hay nadie que se compare a mi-

-Hmp-

La peliazul regreso a su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta seguía hablando con su padre. Ya le habían explicado todo

-¿Y qué tan fuerte eres ahora?-

-No estoy seguro tengo que comprobarlo-

-Hagámoslo-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zarbon volaba fastidiado entre la jungla del planeta en el que estaba de misión, realmente no se sentía bien, el planeta había resultado mucho más difícil de lo que se esperaba; Había demasiadas especies invasivas, carnívoras y venenosas, los árboles eran gigantes, plantas de cientos de colores y formas, pero no había tiempo de admirar la belleza del lugar. La realidad era que se había alejado buscando una de las fuentes de mantio que faltaba por encontrar, el mantio era un líquido espeso de color azul que se utilizaba en las cámaras regenerativas por sus propiedades curativas.

Su scouter sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje, se paró en la gruesa rama de uno de los árboles, curiosa madera de color púrpura.

Leyó el mensaje _"Estas solo"_

Zarbon miro con curiosidad el mensaje, no registraba una localización o código de origen

, lo cual era completamente extraño.

-¿Quién eres?- Contesto igual en un mensaje

 _-"Freezer está contigo"-_ Zarbon se preguntaba quién era, pocas personas podían comunicarse con el, pero probablemente era un soldado de Cooler o Cold buscando información ya lo habían intentado.

Decidió ya no contestar, no tenía tiempo para eso, no quería meterse en más problemas, apago el scouter y salió volando, había que terminar el trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el planeta Vegeta Bulma miro con tristeza que el scouter había sido apagado, se paro y se acercó a su esposo.

-Vayamos a las montañas para medir su nuevo nivel de fuerza- Propuso el rey a sus hijos

-Bien-

Todos se disponían a salir volando, pero Vegeta detuvo a Bulma.

-Tu te quedas, debes descansar-

-¿En serio?-

El príncipe no contesto, ya le había dado la espalda.

-Vegeta estuve muerta más de un año no estoy cansada-

El siguió ignorándola, su padre, hermano y Syder ya se habían adelantado.

-No iras- Era una clara orden. Bulma estaba por replicar, pero su esposo se adelantó -No estoy seguro de que tanto pueda controlar mi poder, no te quiero cerca-

Bulma entendió completamente, se cruzó de brazos -Odio ser débil-

-Volveremos en la noche, supongo que encontrarás la manera de entretenerte- Siguió su camino dejando a una mujer sin saber qué hacer.

Bulma se acercó una vez más a la mesa donde había dejado el scouter. Tenía una idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro habían volado a unas montañas alejadas, Syder fue el primero en desatar sus poderes en una pelea con Tarble.

Ambos se lanzaron sin dudar en ningún momento, cuando intentaron aumentar su fuerza se dieron cuenta que en verdad eran más fuertes, pero si les costaba bastante controlarlo, los ataques con energía no eran del todo certeros, parecían pequeños niños aprendiendo a controlar sus fuerzas. Pocos minutos después se rindieron simplemente les resultaba imposible.

El rey junto a Vegeta se acercaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el rey.

-Es difícil, es cómo si tuviera tanta fuerza que no pudiera controlarla- Habló Syder mientras desataba su amada botella de licor en el cinturón.

Vegeta se alejó volando, trono su cuello sin saber muy bien cómo empezar, trato de relajarse, algo muy difícil en el.

Empezó a aumentar su energía, necesitaba saber que tanto podía hacer, ¿Cuál era su límite? ¿Qué tanta resistencia tenía? Las piedras sueltas de su alrededor empezaron a temblar, rayos cubrieron su cuerpo cómo en pequeños destellos de luz blanca que por momentos tomaban un tono más dorado, pero aquel aumento tan desproporcionado de energía lo desconcertó tanto que lo llevó a perder la concentración, cuando intento dar algunos golpes los brazos tan pesados parecía no le pertenecían.

Dejó de aumentar su energía en primera por sentir ya no controlarse, cierta angustia lo cubrió, a un no era suficiente para acabar con Freezer.

Cuando todo termino los demás se acercaron.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Tarble.

-" _Idiota, Que pregunta tan estúpida"_ Tendremos que entrenar bastante-

Los tres asintieron, y eso harían por el resto del día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta volvió ya noche estaba muy cansado, como nunca en su vida… Le dolían los músculos, ya sus piernas parecía se daban por vencida.

Bulma estaba a un despierta, la tarde la había ocupado en proyectos, la verdad quería mantener su tiempo ocupado. Sobre la cama recargada en la enorme cabecera de rojo vino apoyaba su cabeza, cuando vio entrar a su esposo y la luz se encendió se dio cuenta que en verdad le había ido mal.

-¿Que tan fuerte eres ahora?-

Vegeta no dijo nada solo entró a darse un baño para por fin descansar, no tardó solo dejo que el agua caliente relajará sus músculos unos minutos y salió.

Bulma seguía en la misma posición, el solo llevaba un pequeño pantalón y la peliazul no pudo evitar imaginarse unas cuentas cosas, pero veían el cansancio en el rostro de su marido.

-Puedes ayudarte, pero no se si tú orgullo te lo permita-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Bulma lo vio serio -¿Conoces a los Pargens?-

-Si- Contesto Vegeta mientras se sentaba.

-Cuando aprendí a entrar en la mente de las personas, lo hice en dos fases aquella en la cual seguía las instrucciones de ellos, entre en la mente de varios y los ayude.. - Sonrió por la mirada de desconcierto de parte de Vegeta, se sentó a un lado de él -Los Pargens utilizan su habilidad mental cómo sanación o para enseñar, durante dos años aprendí a entrar en la mente, curar, borrar recuerdos, introducir conocimiento- Rio con burla recordando -Papá me veía como si fuera un fenómeno cuando curaba a soldados que llegaban mal de misiones… El cuerpo es increíble, y todo lo controla el cerebro, aprendí a curar-

-¿Y la segunda fase?- Preguntó Vegeta viéndola.

La sonrisa de burla se fue por una de superioridad -Digamos que le di a mis nuevas habilidades un mejor uso, sacar información de las personas, matarlas, tortura… Pero no olvide cómo curar, si me dejas entrar a tu mente yo puedo relajar tu cuerpo, crear encimas para adormecer tus doloridos músculos y lograr que las células de tu cuerpo trabajen más rápido-

Vegeta la vio, entrar a su mente… Confiaba en su esposa, pero tal vez solo tal vez tal como ella lo había dicho su orgullo no le permitía eso, ayudado por alguien más débil.

Algo estúpido tal vez, además había unas cuantas cosas que él no quería que Bulma supiera, cosas que necesitaba olvidar y ella no tenía por qué cargar con ellas.

-No es necesario… Estoy bien-

-Vegeta- Ambos se vieron -Déjame entrar a tu mente, te sentirás mejor-

-No- Vegeta se levantó, pero ella lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a que la viera.

-¿Que me ocultas que no quieres que vea?-

Vegeta no dijo nada, la vio con esos mismos ojos fríos que no expresaban nada.

Bulma le sonrió -Sólo te curare, juro que no veré nada de tus recuerdos, tú sabrás que decirme o que mantener en secreto, eres muy fuerte y solo cuando me lo permitas podré entrar a tu mente-

Vegeta seguía sin hablar, algo muy en el fondo le decía que Bulma tenía dobles intenciones.

-¿No confías en mí? Soy tu esposa, juramos protegernos, te doy mi palabra solo te curare-

Vegeta sabía que si algo tenía Bulma era su palabra, por eso cuidaba cada acción que hacia, si confiaba en ella

-Bien ¿Que hago?-

 _"_ _Fue más rápido de lo que pensé"_ -Ven- Vegeta recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Bulma, ella puso su mano sobre su frente.

-Relaje, es fácil deja que entre, sólo relájate-

Extraña sensación, pero Vegeta lo hizo, su actitud desconfiada lo obligaban a mantenerse alerta, pero poco a poco por petición de Bulma se relajó, no sintió nada extraño, solo unos minutos después empezó a sentirse realmente bien.

Ella tenía razón, sus músculos dejaron de estar tensos y sintió cómo poco a poco una sensación alíviante lo cubría.

Mientras Bulma hacía lo necesario se vio tentada a entrar en la mente de su esposo más allá de controlar su cuerpo, ver sus recuerdos, su mente, pero no lo hizo. Confiaba en Vegeta, aunque la curiosidad era fuerte había dado su palabra.

Varios minutos pasaron y Vegeta en verdad se sintió mejor, abrió los ojos pues sintió cómo si el sueño empezara vencerlo, se encontró con una sonrisa y aquellos bellos ojos azules de los cuales se había enamorado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien- Ambos se levantaron Bulma empezó a destender las sabanas para poder dormir, pero Vegeta en un rápido movimiento que tomó de sorpresa a Bulma la sostuvo de la cintura por la espalda.

-Se que quieres, lo puedo ver en tus ojos-

La peliazul se sonrojo como una adolescente -Yo… Es mejor que descanses-

-Ya me siento mejor- Susurro en su oído, haciéndola perderse, mientras el se acercaba más, pegándose completamente y exponiendo su necesidad, aunque en el era más notoria ella lo quería incluso más.

Dio la vuelta, ella se aferró a su cuello disfrutaba su turno de placer.

Disfrutaban de las sensaciones pues ambos necesitaban de ello, habían pasado por tanto que necesitan demostrarse cuánto se amaban.

Más que un deseo carnal aquellos aclamados sentimientos y sensaciones que se desataban cuando ambos estaban juntos era que lo que tanto sus almas pedían.

La tocaba con una delicadeza y fervor que era tan extraña en el, pero había aprendido en cuando la conoció. Beso aquellos delgados labios que podía jurar tenían una esencia que lo enloquecía.

Bajo la blusa que ella ese día había vestido, nada difícil que fácilmente dejo sus pechos al aire que con mucha delicadeza empezó a besar, ella cerró los ojos ahogando pequeños gemidos, intento moverse quería hacer su parte, también quería disfrutar de su príncipe, pero Vegeta no la dejo necesitaba sentirla completamente para de una vez por todas entender que ella había vuelto.

-Ve..Vegeta- habló cuando el ya después de despojarle de toda su ropa se acercó a esa zona que tanto placer de daba, esa noche tomaron varias horas disfrutando de ambos, Se entregaron completamente a lo que tanto necesitaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mañana cuando Vegeta despertó con ella entre sus brazos no pudo evitar sonreír tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de tener una vida plena. Esta vez estaba seguro que nadie le arrebataría su felicidad.

Se movió sentándose en la cama, ella se despertó también.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- Preguntó Bulma estirándose y bostezando.

-Entrenar, prepárate hay que desayunar-

Cuando ya ambos estaban vestidos, listos para el día. Bulma se adelantó antes de abrir la puerta Vegeta la sostuvo de la muñeca.

-Trata de llevarte bien con mi padre y Tarble-

Bulma lo vio extrañada, no esperaba que el le dijera eso.

-No me pidas cosas imposibles, tu padre me odia y tú hermano pues, tampoco soy mucho de su aprecio-

-Trata de no matarlos- Abrió la puerta, salió, era claro que no la esperaría.

Bulma suspiro haría un esfuerzo, entró a la habitación, se acomodó una vez más el cabello y salió del cuarto en el pasillo se encontró con Syder.

-Mi niña Bulma ¿Como estás?-

-Bien _"Idiota"_ \- Penso Bulma pues el pirata muchas veces la desesperaba

-Oye Bulma estaba pensando ahora que ya no están tu padre ni tu hermano, y cuando acabemos con Freezer pues tienes las puertas abiertas conmigo-

Bulma que caminaba a un lado no supo qué contestar. " _Me ofreces muy poco Syder"_ -Recuerda que estoy casada-

-Tienes razón aun no me hago a la idea-

Bulma se detuvo, Syder la imito.

-El rey tiene una fuerte amistad contigo-

El pirata asintió y Bulma sonrió.

-Te daré unas órdenes Syder-

-¿Que?-

-Después del desayuno te hablaré de ello-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban rápido y en un parpadeo dos meses habían transcurrido, Syder había seguido las nuevas órdenes de Bulma que no resultaban nada difíciles, simplemente había convencido al rey de tratar de llevarse mejor con Bulma. Después de todo Vegeta le tenía respeto a Syder.

Ese día el entrenamiento una vez más se había dado y Bulma se dirigía en la rutina que había tomado hace varias semanas durante las tardes que tenía libres, caminaba entretenida con su scouter que llevaba en las manos mandando una vez más un mensaje a Zarbon, este no había contestado ninguno de ellos.

Tan entrada estaba en lo suyo que no sintió al hombre que detrás de ella caminaba, hasta que el bajo por las escaleras escucho el sonido de unas botas que no eran suyas tocando el suelo.

Al voltear sonrió -Hola rey-

-Cualquiera te puede asesinar, debes ser más precavida-

-No estoy alerta porqué nadie en este castillo me quiere matar, ni siquiera usted-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

Le dio la espalda, siguió bajando escaleras -Lo conozco para saber que si usted quisiera hacerme daño ya hubiera hecho algo, pero le tiene miedo a Vegeta-

El rey se enojó ante el comentario pues era verdad. Caminó detrás de ella varios minutos más, noto algo curioso pues cada soldado o sirviente que se topaban en el camino hacían una pequeña reverencia.

Los soldados no tenían ese comportamiento con el, solo cuando ellos pedían estar ante su presencia.

Bulma se paró frente a una de los cuartos del primer piso, las puertas se abrieron sin la necesidad de que ella las empujara, al entrar el rey se sorprendió, el cuarto estaba lleno de máquinas a medio construir, varios monitores e instrumentos científicos.

-Esto no estaba aquí antes-

Bulma se sentó frente a un monitor, -No yo le pedí a varios soldados que lo trajeran, la verdad es que estaba muy aburrida en las tardes cuando ustedes se iban a entrenar-

El rey dió un recorrido completo por el lugar realmente no había nada interesante -Te permito que mantengas este lugar-

Bulma seguía con el scouter -No sé confunda nunca le pedí su aprobación-

El rey sintió la molestia aumentar en su ser, había intentado llevarse bien, iniciar una plática, pero ella simplemente era desesperante. Durante esos meses tantas veces Bulma había encontrado la manera de pasar sobre el que simplemente ya había llegado a su límite. Pensó en cierta situación que sabía generaría en la peliazul molestia, algo para tenerla ante sus pies.

-Bulma-

Ella de inmediato lo volteó a ver era la primera vez que el rey la llamaba por su nombre.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar-

La peliazul sonrió -Claro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salieron del castillo, volaron por algunas horas hasta que llegaron a unas montañas bastante altas que entre ellas escondían una cueva que era custodiada por dos grandes pilares.

Bulma observaba con curiosidad, más cuando aterrizaron al frente el rey movió una pesada piedra que servía como puerta.

-Eres la primera no Sayayin que entra a este lugar-

Una cueva, no había mucha luz dentro, el rey tento las paredes hasta que encontró el canal de la pared lleno de aquel polvo inflamable.

Bulma tomó la muñeca del rey, entendía bien el arcaico sistema de iluminación.

-Permítame-

Bulma extendió su mano, con ayuda de su alquimia pronto el fuego se esparcía por las columnas y la cueva fue iluminada, el rey la condujo entre un laberinto, no podía dudar que estaba emocionada.

El final del laberinto conducía a una cámara no muy grande que se iluminaba mucho más que el resto del lugar.

-Ese lugar es la tumba de reyes… Frente a ti está la estatua que representa a mi esposa-

Bulma vio la estatua -Fue hermosa, se notaba que fue una guerra- Las palabras de Bulma eran sinceras se sintió bien que el rey la llevará a ese lugar, en verdad pensó que estaba haciendo un avance, jamás espero lo que seguía.

-Abre el cofre del suelo-

Bulma no dudó en ello, se hinco y al abrir el cofre se encontró con aquel collar que Vegeta le había dado el día que se casaron, cuando lo alzó vio que la piedra que el príncipe había elegido ya no estaba.

-¿Que le pasó?- Preguntó con intriga.

El rey sonrió tras ella -Para que nuestra relación mejore debo ser sincera contigo, Vegeta quitó la piedra porqué necesitaba darle espacio a una nueva reina-

Bulma agachó la cabeza, no esperaba oír eso.

-Busque una nueva mujer para mi hijo, una que fuera digna de ser reina, Vegeta la tomó como diversión, pero al parecer no fue suficiente que tuvo que recurrir al harem del castillo, tienes que saberlo-

Bulma sabía que el rey se estaba burlando, sintió que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, no por la traición de Vegeta había motivos para eso, si no que el rey en verdad la había lastimado, creyó que la había llevado ahí para mejorar la relación, pero solo la había llevado para burlarse y humillaría.

El fuego de la habitación empezó a crecer descontroladamente, cuando Bulma se dió cuenta de ello se calmó pues sabía que era su culpa, se levantó a un dándole la espalda al rey sin verlo podía sentir su sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?-

-Unos meses-

El rey esperaba que por fin está fuera su oportunidad para desquitar todo lo que la peliazul le había hecho, esperaba verla triste, con los ojos y lágrimas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando escucho que se estaba riendo, ¿En verdad se estaba riendo?

Cuando volteó vio la cara de desconcierto del rey, llevó sus manos a la cintura -Con qué Vegeta espero un año de mi muerte para meterse con otra mujer-

Se volvió a reír ante los ojos de sorpresa que le daba el rey, ahora sí estaba seguro que estaba loca.

-Debo darle crédito, un año es bastante tiempo- Llevó sus manos haciendo gestos como si pensará

-Yo a los tres meses ya me hubiera ido con otro… En fin rey ¿Es todo lo que quería mostrarme? -

El rey no contestó, y Bulma no espero respuesta cuando ya caminaba por el laberinto, cuando se dió cuenta que el rey no la seguía dejo que dos lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, las limpio rápidamente.

 _"_ _Cómo fui tan tonta para pensar que el rey me trataría bien, me humilló, juro que me pagará caro esto"._

Limpio su rostro y camino hasta encontrar la salida, lo cual no fue difícil, su buena memoria le indico por donde caminar, no tenía ganas de volar. Se concentró en la energía de Syder y se teletransporto a el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta entrenaba junto al pirata cuando el sintió un tirón de energía, el príncipe se acercaba a toda velocidad para estampar un buen golpe en Syder, pero se detuvo completamente cuando vio a su esposa aparecer a un lado.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Yo… Nada, solo dime para dónde está el castillo ya me voy-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, veía extraña a su esposa -Tarble y mi padre están en el castillo, puedes teletransportarte a ellos-

-O, bien, nos vemos en la tarde- Bulma se concentró en la energía de su cuñado, rápidamente la encontró y en pocos segundos estaba en la habitación de este que se disponía a salir, cuando sintió alguien atrás volteó rápidamente encontrándose con ella.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó enojado, mientras la veía con los brazos cruzados.

" _De verdad es hermano de Vegeta" -_ Utilice tu energía para teletransportarme al castillo-

Bulma se acercó a la puerta, pero Tarble no se movió, impidiéndole salir.

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Que?- Preguntó Bulma fastidiada solo quería estar sola.

-Tienes alguna estrategia para la pelea que se dará, se supone que Freezer es tu hermano, ¿Que ventaja nos puede dar eso?-

Bulma pensó en ello, tenía ideas, pero ninguna concreta -Tengo algo en mente, pero hasta que no esté completado no puedo asegurar nada-

Una vez más Bulma se confío y pensó que la conversación con Tarble era sincera, no entró en su mente, no era necesario, tal vez con Tarble si podría empezar a llevarse bien.

Aunque dudo cuando vio la sonrisa que se reflejaba en los labios del príncipe, claros rasgo que ella entendía; una sonrisa con burla.

-Que tonto soy cómo te pregunté algo de guerra a ti cuando se ve claramente que estás lejos de ser una guerrera-

Ahí estaba otra vez, una humillación más, sutiles palabras que la hacían menos, cerraron los ojos, de verdad todos la odiaban y parecía que la golpeaban en lo que más le dolía, en este caso su fuerza.

Vio a Tarble completamente sería sin ninguna expresión aparente.

-Es verdad que no soy una guerrera, no soy fuerte como una Sayayin, si soy sincera conmigo misma en las purgas que alguna vez realice siempre era acompañada de gente que seguía mis órdenes, nunca he librado una verdadera batalla… No soy una guerrera-

Tarble dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero déjame te digo, yo no necesito de fuerza física para acabar con mis enemigos- Bulma dio un paso más cerca de Tarble, casi topándose con el, el príncipe al querer apartarse se dió cuenta que no podía moverse, ni hablar ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?.

Bulma siguió -Tengo habilidades que pueden generar mucha más ventaja que la fuerza-

Tarble ya no sonreí, por el contrario, aunque su cara fuera inexpresiva por no poder moverse sus ojos si lo reflejaban.

-Déjame te doy un consejo cuñado, deja de preocuparte por Freezer que ya decidió tu destino matándote, dejo eso que ya está escrito y mejor preocúpate por mi que lo sigo pensando-

El príncipe abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Eres diestro verdad Tarble, hoy estoy de buenas-

Tomó su brazo izquierdo, pero en ningún momento sintió que ella le hiciera algo, seguía sin poder moverse.

Bulma dio un paso atrás -Gracias por abrirme la puerta Tarble, eres muy amable-

El Sayayin sin darse cuenta había movido su brazo para abrir la puerta y cuando ella cruzó el marco sintió como si su cuerpo empezara a hormiguear, volvió a sentir que era dueño de sus acciones.

Y al caminar detrás de ella para encararla sintió o más bien no sintió su brazo izquierdo, al verlo todo estaba bien, sin embargo, por más esfuerzo que hacía su brazo se mantenía inmóvil -Pero que **¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?!-** Grito enojado y desesperado.

Bulma volteó a verlo con una sonrisa -Digamos que bloque la parte de tu cerebro que controla tu brazo izquierdo, puedo devolverte la movilidad, pero tienes que pedirme disculpas-

Tarble no sabía qué hacer, primero ¿Cómo había hecho eso?, además de eso ¡Pedir disculpas ni muerto, no se rebajaría a ese nivel!

Cuando quiso decir algo Bulma ya había desaparecido.

Tarble explotaba de coraje, camino por el palacio buscándola, sin suerte alguna sentía que quería matar a alguien, mala suerte que quedó en el sirviente que no supo decirle dónde estaba, murió con el cuello roto, por el brazo que aún podía mover.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta estaba enojado, no estaba muy seguro de que decirle a Bulma. Su hermano había llegado en la tarde al entrenamiento con su brazo izquierdo sin movilidad alguna, estaba enojado, parecían niños peleando, su padre no se quejó, pero por el mal humor que tenía supo que algo había pasado, no estaba dispuesto a vivir con tantas peleas estúpidas rodeándolo, debían acabarse.

Entró a su cuarto ya bastante tarde, había estado evitando llegar a su habitación, pues sabía que Bulma le reclamaría cuando le pidiera devolverle la movilidad a su hermano.

Ahí estaba ella vestida aún con la ropa de día, cruzada de brazos sentada en medio de la cama parecía veía algo en la pared de frente.

-Bulma tenemos que hablar-

Ella se levantó, ambos se vieron. -¿Que?-

-Tarble necesita sus dos brazos para luchar-

-¿Y?-

Vegeta se enojó, sabía que eso pasaría, la tomó de la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo jalándolo sin llegar a lastimarla -Sabes que hacer-

-Pues será mañana, tu hermano debe aprender una lección de no meterse conmigo-

-¿Que te hizo?-

-No importa- Bulma arrebató el brazo, tenía algo más en que preocuparse, algo que la había atormentado desde temprano. -¿Tienes algo más que decirme Vegeta?- El tono frío y con rencor fueron suficientes para alertar al príncipe.

-No-

-Seguro-

Bulma lo volteó a ver, se acercó más -Tu padre me dijo algo que no esperaba oír, más aun me hubiera gustado que tú fueras sincero y me lo dijeras-

Vegeta sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Bulma, algo que había estado evitando decir, aunque si ella ya sabía era mejor decirle todo.

-Hace unos meses me acosté con una Sayayin, después use el harem del palacio algunas veces-

Las cosas que no estaban sujetas a la pared se movieron y los vidrios de los grandes ventanales que daban al palco se estrellaron y rompieron. Era más que obvio que Bulma estaba enojada, pero no por las razones que Vegeta creía.

-Escúchame eres mi esposo y esperaba que fueras sincero conmigo, sería mejor que me lo hubieras dicho tu a que tu padre se burlara en mi cara de eso, no estoy enojada por qué lo hicieras ¡Estaba muerta! Y resultaba imposible que me tuvieras otra vez, en el algún momento cederías, no ibas a permanecer todo el resto de tu vida cómo un asexual, ¡Pero me hubiera gustado que lo mencionaras! -

-¿Mi padre se burló de ti?-

-Si acabo de decirte, escúchame en estos momentos estoy muy enojada y quiero matarte-

-Tu no puedes matarme- Pronunció fríamente, la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar a la situación.

El comentario hizo enojar más a Bulma -Espero sepas que si me haces algo parecido en vida, de ti ni siquiera polvo quedará… Adiós- Se acercó a la cama y tomó una almohada -Nos vemos mañana-

Vegeta vio cómo la imagen de su esposa desaparecía.

No dijo nada pero ella tenía razón había sido un estúpido por no haberle dicho nada, salió a buscarla por el castillo pero ni rastro de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma al teletransportarse pensó en el otro Sayayin que conocía y que de cierta manera le tenía confianza "Raditz"

Este se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa descansando. Se había levantado por algo para comer cuando sintió un tirón de energía y ante sus ojos la imagen de Bulma apareció dejándolo completamente sorprendido, tanto para quedar inmóvil.

-Hola Raditz- habló tranquila cargando la almohada con algo de fastidio -Oye necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche- Ignoro completamente al Sayayin y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, sin mucho que ver realmente, lo volteó a ver una vez más -De casualidad tu…- No termino de hablar cuando vio al Sayayin con una cara de completo asombro y parecía ¿Miedo?... -¿Raditz? ¿Pasa algo?-

Se acercó al Sayayin que completamente sorprendido dio un paso atrás.

Ella volteó para ver si había algo detrás de ella, pero no.

-¿Raditz?-

El sayayin después de salir de su estado de shock y Bulma al dar un paso al frente reacciono cayendo de espaldas y gritando - **Ahhh** -

Bulma se asustó no esperaba un grito, volvió a voltear a todos lados buscando cualquier cosa que producierá ese grito.

-¡¿Que pasa?!-

-Tu… tu...tu- La señaló a un en el piso - Tu… ¡Eres un fantasma!-

-¿Fantasma?-

-Tu...No.. Tu… moriste-

-¿Que?... _"Yo soy quien lo asustó"...-_

-Estas muerta-

-No… Solo estuviese muerta un año y medio, mira soy yo- Hablo como si morir y revivir fuera muy común. Se paro frente a él y se señaló a ella misma, extendió sus manos dando una vuelta -Tranquilo Raditz, los fantasmas no existen, por lo menos no aquí-

El sayayin se levantó alejándose de Bulma, -Me golpee... también estoy muerto… ¡O diablos estoy muerto!-

Bulma no pudo evitar reírse, más cuando intento acercarse una vez más Raditz se alejó. La peliazul entró en la mente de el para calmarlo, además de insertar el conocimiento sobre cómo había vuelto a la vida, a si evitó explicar todo, ya más calmado Raditz sabiendo que ella si estaba viva la vio, a un desconcertado.

-¿Estás viva?-

-Claro, mírame, puedo respirar, hablar, tocarte- tocó su pecho con su dedo -Soy yo Raditz-

.

.

.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Pregunto después de calmarse. La actitud de Sayayin volvió a él, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando la mirada.

Bulma confiadamente se sentó en lo que parecía una pequeña sala -No conozco a nadie más que a ti aquí en el planeta, y yo, digamos que no quiero estar en el castillo-

-¿Y piensas quedarte aquí?-

-Si-

-Supongo que no puedo decir que no-

-Exactamente… ¿Tienes algo para beber?-

Varios minutos después ambos disfrutaban de algunos tragos, Raditz no estaba muy cómodo, sin embargo, ella parecía todo lo contrario, incluso intentó hablar con el.

-¿Que has hecho todo este tiempo?-

-Nada interesante, ahora que lo pienso realmente no he hecho nada-

-Ya veo-

-...¿Que se siente volver de la muerte?-

 _-"Estúpida pregunta"_ Es raro, pero después del primer día fue como si nunca hubiera muerto-

-Vegeta se puso muy mal por tu muerte-

Ella lo volteó a ver -Jamás lo había visto así, escuche después de Nappa que te habías casado con Vegeta-

-Si… Días antes de… de que todo pasara-

-Felicidades-

-Gracias… No molesto o si, ¿Vives con alguien?-

-Con mi hermano, pero no está, además no creo que eso importe mucho para ti-

-Es verdad-

-Eres muy fria- Raditz tomó del vaso

-Tal vez solo estoy rodeada de gente sensible-

-Claro que no soy Sayayin-

-Entonces si soy muy fría…- Hablo aceptando su naturaleza

El silencio regreso en la mesa y Bulma bebió el tercer vaso de licor, a Raditz no le gustaba a situación.

-De verdad piensas embriagarte aquí, conmigo, solos-

-¿Que insinúas?-

-Nada-

Bulma se rió -No soy tonta, tu jamás me harías nada. Asi que no te hagas ilusiones… Es solo que mi vida se a complicado mucho últimamente y hoy fue un día terrible, lo necesito-

-Quieres hablar sobre eso, soy bueno para escuchar Nappa siempre se quejaba conmigo-

La peliazul se recargo en la mesa apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda.

-La verdad no… De hecho, quiero deslindarme completamente de ello, por lo menos esta noche-

Suspiro con pesadez había pasado por mucho ese día, tontamente pensó que podría empezar a llevarse bien con el rey y el solo se había burlado, luego Tarble y Vegeta rematando al final.

-Entonces toma otra- Llenó el vaso nuevamente.

Bulma sonrió, aunque no tenía mucho porqué hacerlo.

Platicaron por varias horas, cosas tribales sin sentido, Bulma realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Raditz necesita distraerse después de tan agotador día.

Bulma jugaba con el agua del vaso, lo movía con la alquimia. El sayayin veía atento no sabía que ella podía hacer eso, no preguntó pues ella siempre lo sorprendía. El silencio los envolvió, ya era bastante tarde y el sueño parecía envolvía ambos. La peliazul se levantó tomando la almohada que había traído desde el castillo.

-Raditz… Me puedes decir dónde dormiré-

-Supongo que puedes dormir en el cuarto de mi hermano-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuarto era simple, los Sayayin no se preocupaban por la decoración o la comodidad más cuando las casas eran casi inutilizadas, siempre en misiones o entrenamiento. Tampoco es que a Bulma le importará tanto, se sentó en la cama, se quitó sus botas. Raditz entendió que debía irse.

-Espera Raditz-

El la volteó a ver viendo con interés las dos cuchillas que sacaba de sus botas luego dos más de las manos, otras dos de la espalda y curiosamente desato su pelo con cuidado de extraer cuatro agujas.

Raditz acercó su mano con interés de ver las armas, más las agujas, ¿Qué utilidad podrían tener?

-Si yo fuera tu no las tocaría están llenas de veneno, te mataría en un instante-

-Demasiado peligroso ¿Por qué cargas con esto?-

La peliazul, empezó a trenzar su cabello para evitar que se enredara, por lo general no le gustaba explicar las cosas, tal vez en verdad ya estaba ebria o solo quería hablar con alguien.

-Digamos que el lugar donde vivo siento que no soy muy bien recibida-

-El rey-

-Si- Alzó los hombros y bajó la cabeza

-Siempre hay algo con que tropezar se en el camino-

-Supongo… Oye Raditz no soy mucho de agradecer cosas, pero en este planeta necesito aliados, te concederé algo que solo una persona en todo el universo logro-

Se levantó, Raditz veía sin expresión, aunque siempre con Bulma se sentía nervioso.

-¿Qué es?-

-Serás mi amigo… si, si, lose la mejor noticia de tu vida, en fin de nada, aunque no sera gratis- Lo empujó fuera de la habitación -Hasta mañana, recuerda que no cómo mucho cuando prepares el desayuno, adiós- cerró la puerta golpeando su espalda.

Sintió un escalofrío ser amigo de Bulma no sonaba nada bien, además el no lo había pedido.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, un cansado hombre entró, tenía hambre por lo que asaltó la alacena, una merienda rápida, observó curiosos los dos vasos sobre la mesa. Claramente su hermano había estado acompañado.

Le dió poca importancia subió cargando la maleta que había llevado para la en sus palabras estúpida misión, tan tonta que había terminado mucho antes de lo planeado, entró confiado a su cuarto sin esperar que dentro una mujer dormía plácidamente sobre su cama.

Encendió la luz, primero se desconcertó, dándose cuenta que era verdad formó una sonrisa, ahora entendía quien había acompañado a su hermano.

La observo unos segundos, extraña, claramente no era una Sayayin pero era parecida. Midió el nivel de poder de la mujer que plácidamente descansaba como si nada en el mundo fuera atacaría. El scouter de lente rojo marcó un muy bajo nivel de poder tanto para sorprenderlo no de buena manera.

Dejo caer la pesada mochila que hizo eco con el suelo, la peliazul abrió los ojos por el ruido.

Vio medio dormida al que estaba frente a ella, sabía quién era pues lo había visto aquella primera vez que entró a la mente de Raditz, a un asi sentía curiosidad, más cuando intento entrar a su mente y se dió cuenta que le resultaba muy difícil.

Un Sayayin, alto no tanto cómo Raditz, piel canela con un curioso cabello de siete picos casi con vida propia, vestía la típica armadura de pantalón negro y armadura en verde y blanco.

-No te han dicho que molestar a las personas cuando duermen es de mala educación-

El sayayin levantó la ceja intrigado, podía la mujer ser extranjera, pero hablaba Sayayin cómo si hubiera nacido en el planeta.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Bulma bostezando.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Hablo seriamente el Sayayin

-Yo pregunté primero-

-Pero tu estás en mi cama-

-Es verdad… Pero un caballero es cortes y contesta las preguntas de la dama-

-Mi nombre es Kakaroto-

-Que nombre tan tonto… Soy Bulma-

-Pues Bulma para mi suena ridículo-

-Si siempre e pensado que mi nombre es algo tonto, pero siento que significa algo… Te diré Goku-

-¿Me estás cambiando el nombre?-

-Si… Goku-

-¿Por qué?- Se cruzo de brazos intrigado, podía percibir un leve olor a licor, tal vez estaba ebria.

-Suena mejor que Kakaroto, te estoy haciendo un favor, ahora déjame descansar ni siquiera a salido el sol-

-¿Por qué estás en mi cama?-

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, largo- Volvió a bostezar -Apaga la luz cuando salgas-

-Dime algo, tu y Raditz-

-¡Que! No, no tiene tanta suerte, soy una amiga, ahora vete- Agarro una almohada y la lanzó hacia él -Si quieres una explicación pídesela a Raditz, me duele la cabeza y lo último que quiero es empezar a pelear con un desconocido-

El Sayayin sonrió, se sentó a un lado de la cama -Tengo mucha suerte para encontrar una mujer hermosa y ebria en mi cama, dispuesta completamente a mi-

La peliazul de verdad tenía sueño, se vio obligada a sentarse en la cama, sintió la mirada lasciva del Sayayin, lo que la hizo enojar -Largo quiero dormir, ten preparado mi desayuno temprano

El ahora llamado Goku de verdad no entendía el comportamiento de la mujer ¿Quién diablos era? ¿Le estaba dando órdenes? Que tanta podía creerse para darle órdenes, si quisiera ya estuviera muerta

-Bulma estás es mi cama- Trato de hablar lo más tranquilo posible, su temperamento ya lo está sobrepasando.

-¿Y? Yo estoy aquí, ahora largo, me estás hartando-

Alzó la voz, y la conversación que ya había pasado a gritos alertó al otro Sayayin en la casa que de inmediato se levantó, muy tarde lo único que pudo ver fue a su hermano estrellándose contra la pared y la puerta siendo azotada.

El Sayayin apenas y reacciono, ella no lo había tocado, ya completamente enojado se reincorporo dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-No pensé que llegarás hoy-

-¿Que? ¿Quién diablos es ella? ¿Por qué está en mi cama?... más aún ¡¿Cmo diablos me aventó sin siquiera tocarme?!-

Raditz golpeó a su hermano menor en la nuca -Ya cállate imbécil, vete a dormir a la sala si no quieres morir, mañana te explicaré todo-

Kakároto conocía su hermano muy bien para saber qué debía hacer lo que él quería, resignado y con dudas se fue a dormir a la sala.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la mañana Raditz resignado preparaba el desayuno, mientras su hermano esperaba impaciente en la mesa la explicación de quién era esa mujer que aún dormía en su cama, con los pies sobre la mesa, recargado en el respaldo de la silla.

Minutos después ambos sin nada que hacer ese día desayunaban con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién es ella?- Ya desesperado.

-Su nombre es Bulma, la conocí hace meses en la base de Freezer-

-Hmp… ¿Y que hace aquí?- Preguntó -Es débil- Pronunció con claro desprecio.

-Ni siquiera entiendo yo, que ella te lo diga-

Fue como si ambos la llamarán que la peliazul bajaba algo desganada desatando su cabello de la trenza de la noche, su cabello por la cintura cayó libremente.

Se sentó confiadamente en la mesa, ya había un plato y cubiertos listos para que ella degustará el desayuno.

Kakároto muy observador se dió cuenta que ella definitivamente estaba lejos de ser Sayayin, tenía una manera por decirlo un tanto peculiar para comer, modales y el uso de cubiertos cosa no muy común.

Un plato, ninguno decía nada, pero Bulma se hartó, vio directo al Goku.

-Ya dilo-

El alzo una ceja con intriga, se sentó seguro como si fuera a interrogar a un prisionero-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Bulma, ya te lo había dicho-

-¿Por qué anoche me lograste mover sin siquiera tocarme?- Preguntó realmente con duda, nunca le había sucedido algo así.

-Use telequinesia- Habló tranquilamente, mientras terminaba lo que en su plato había.

Se sintió ignorado cuando ella empezó a hablar con su hermano. Escucho atento.

-Vendré pronto tengo algo en mente y necesito ayuda-

-¿Que pasará con Freezer?- Raditz tenía duda, sabía que eso ahora era un gran problema

-No estoy segura, pero créeme que me pagará lo que me hizo… Por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo los últimos días en la base… Tu de casualidad viste a Suki- Habló con claro tono de preocupación, Raditz lo notó sabía del aprecio que la humana le tenía a la mascota.

-No ví nada- A Nappa y a mi nos tuvieron en una celda por varios días, cuando salimos fue que no enteramos que habías muerto y que Vegeta aún seguía con vida… Nos fuimos después.

La peliazul no dijo nada, le dolía mucho la pérdida de su mascota, sintió la mirada de Goku.

Y este se hacía mil preguntas. La conversación extraña más cierto detalle que afirmaba la muerte de la de pelo azul.

Bulma volteó a ver una vez más a Raditz -Y mi Zarbi… a Zarbon, ¿Lo viste de casualidad?-

-No, ahora que lo mencionas el para nada participó en las golpizas que nos dieron, ni siquiera estaba la última vez que vimos a Freezer-

- _"Lo sabía"-_ Se levantó, miro ambos les sonrió -Me voy lo más seguro es que Vegeta este furioso-

 _"_ _Vegeta"_ Pensó Kakaroto. Sólo conocía a dos personas con ese nombre y cualquiera de los dos que fuera sabía no era bueno, dirigió su mirada a su hermano.

Pero Bulma contestó ante la pregunta que nadie dijo, sutilmente.

-Debo pensar cómo calmar a mi esposo, en fin fue un gusto pasar la noche aquí, hubiera sido mejor si no me despertarán en madrugada- Vio a Kakaroto que se cruzó de brazos.

-Nos vemos Raditz, vendré pronto- Sonrió viendo una vez más a Kakaroto -Adios Goku-

-¿Goku?- Preguntó Raditz sin entender

-Le cambie el nombre a tu hermano, Kakaroto sonaba muy tonto… ¿Verdad que Goku es mejor?-

Raditz no dijo nada y su hermano tenía muchas ganas de darle su merecido a la mujer, pero algo lo detenía, primero quería más información.

-Hmp, dime qué relación hay entre tú y el rey-

-Soy su nuera, esposa del príncipe Vegeta-

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, Bulma sonrió le encantaba dar sorpresa con su identidad.

-Si…Si… Soy tu futura reina, me voy… Adios- localizó la energía de su esposo, y antes de desaparecer volvió a sonreír -Que distraída casi olvidó mis cuchillas-

Subió tranquilamente al cuarto que había ocupado y trajo los seis cuchillos y las cuatro agujas, mientras los hermanos se habían quedado discutiendo.

La mano de Bulma dejo elegantemente una de las agujas sobre la mesa cerca de Goku -Este es tu pago por dejarme dormir en tu cuarto, es lo menos que puedo darte- Desapareció frente a los ojos de ambos.

-¿Pero que diablos? ¿Qué diablos pasa?-

-Maldita perra, se nota que te odio, uso la teletransportación- Pronuncio Raditz, que entendía lo que estaba pasando

-¿Teletransportación?- Vio la aguja que había quedado sobre la mesa, acercó su mano pero rápidamente Raditz lo detuvo.

-Está llena de veneno, si la tocas morirás-

-¿Que?... Maldita mujer- No pudo evitar reírse -Hermano cuéntame más sobre ella, se nota que es interesante-

-No tienes idea-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma apareció a un lado de Vegeta que curiosamente seguía en su habitación, nada había cambiado y al pisar escucho los vidrios de la ventana que había quebrado.

-Hola-

-¿Dónde estuviste?- Habló serio, cruzado de brazos viendo hacia fuera.

-Con Raditz, me quedé a dormir en su casa-

El príncipe sintió como la rabia lo cubría, su esposa en casa de ese tercera clase. No pensó mal de ella por qué aunque la idea efímera paso por su mente, sabía que su esposa jamás lo traicionaría.

-Es tu culpa me hiciste enojar- Se paro frente a él -Quiero que el harem se valla no estoy dispuesta a eso, aunque lo uses o no-

-Bien, pero debes devolverle la movilidad a Tarble-

-A mi no me pondrás condiciones-

Ambos se vieron con esa dura mirada que los caracterizaba tanto.

-Lo harás-

-No hasta que se disculpe-

-No me interesa- Vegeta la ignoro y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaron y Bulma al final se rindió saliendo al comedor, sabía que debía enfrentar al rey.

Se ahorro el camino teletransportándose al rey, pues sabía que Vegeta estaría entrenando.

El rey Vegeta ya se había acostumbrado a la teletransportación de la peliazul ya no se sorprendía. -No te quiero aquí-

Bulma se dió cuenta que no estaban en el comedor, si no en la sala de audiencias.

-Necesito hablar con usted-

-No es momento estoy a punto de recibir a alguien y no te quiero cerca-

La princesa sintió curiosidad entró a la mente del rey para ver quién era la persona con la cual se iba a encontrar. Sorpresa pues el monarca de un planeta llegaría en pocos minutos para atender una audiencia con el rey Vegeta.

La alianza entre ambos planetas, para enfrentar el imperio creciente de su hermano. Se paro frente a él rey.

-Conque vienen por una alianza-

El rey se golpeó la frente debía encontrar la manera de detener la intromisión de su mente.

-No es tu incumbencia-

-Los Balquenios no son una raza fuerte ¿Que busca en ellos?... Vamos dígame rey o entraré a su mente y sacaré lo necesario-

El suspiro con pesadez -Sencillo nosotros los protegemos y ellos nos brindan tecnología-

-¿Tecnología?... Pero si me tiene a mi la mente más brillante del universo-

-Y más egocéntrica-

La peliazul ignoro el comentario -Aunque siempre es bueno tener a personas haciendo el trabajo… Déjeme participar en la audiencia no soy buena con cosas de diplomacia, pero si viendo las intenciones de las personas, además puedo convencerlos fácilmente-

-No, es innecesaria tu participación…. Ade…-

El rey no termino de hablar las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a cuatro seres de la raza de los Balquenios; estatura promedio, rasgos humanos, la mayor parte de su piel se cubría de un pelaje de colores café y amarillo. La ropa del principal una elegante túnica blanca con adornos de piedras y una capa roja, los demás una especie de armadura negra y armas que Bulma conocía bien.

Aquellas de energía compuesta, lo supo de inmediato al ver la fluorescente luz que cargaban cómo munición.

-Rey Vegeta es un gusto verlo-

Con la simple presentación Bulma supo que estos Balquenios tenía un ego muy alto, sonrió se divertiría con el.

-Rey Enio, es bueno que usted esté aquí-

Los ojos amatista del rey se posaron en Bulma que se acercó dando una leve reverencia.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bulma esposa del príncipe Vegeta, pido una disculpa por qué el no está aquí, se presentaron cosas importantes que atender-

El rey se sintió ofendido -Más importante que yo-

El rey Vegeta de inmediato le lanzó una dura mirada a Bulma, estaba arruinando todo.

-Si, ya sabe con toda la situación de Freezer hay que estar al tanto de lo importante…-

Enio se calmó miro al rey, -Supongo que podemos empezar-

Ambos se sentaron en la gran mesa uno en cada lado. Bulma se sentó justo en medio de la mesa y los guardias detrás de su rey.

Las conversaciones se dieron. El trato era claro; el rey Enio proporcionaría nuevos motores para la flota de naves principal del rey además de múltiples aparatos científicos para la mejora de las mismas naves y barcos de guerra interestelar, los sayayin a cambio darían protección a los Balquenios.

Bulma notó que el rey en verdad tenía conocimiento sobre los motores de las nave, los había descrito y hablado de sus principales peliazul mantenía una sonrisa.

El rey mandó lo que parecía un libro forrado de un rojo y brillante material aterciopelado al rey Enio con uno de sus guardias.

Este lo abrió, dentro el acuerdo de alianza que se firmaría, fingió leerlo, pero casi de inmediato lo aparto de el, casi aventándolo, lo que hizo enojar al rey Vegeta.

-Ya no estamos de acuerdo con el trato, les daremos lo que se pactó, pero además de ustedes nos brindaran un pago… La cuarta parte del dinero de la corona-

 **-¡Jamás!-** Grito el rey levantándose de su asiento -Cómo se atreven a venir a mi planeta a exigir algo, les estoy dando protección es más que suficiente, nadie, absolutamente nadie…- El rey no termino de hablar cuando la gran mesa que estaba entre ellos se movió rápidamente chocando con la pared continua y llevándose las sillas con ella, todo gracias a Bulma que ya estaba de pie caminando tranquilamente hacía el rey Enio. Ahora si agradecía que el patriarca de los Namekusei sacara todo su potencial pues jamás hubiera podido hacer eso antes, a menos que estuviera enojada o alterada.

Los soldados midieron su nivel de pelea, y aunque llevaban máscaras Bulma supo que se burlaban, aun así apuntaron con las armas.

Tiernamente la peliazul se acercó con una sonrisa, extendió frente a ella su palma izquierda y del anillo que mantenía en el dedo medio salió un holograma de color azul mostrando lo que parecía un motor interestelar.

-Escuche rey en lo que usted hablaba sobre su tan famosa y revolucionaria tecnología yo lo mejore, hice un plano mental es este que ve, cómo puede observar cambie los cabezales exteriores de combustión por partes internas con pequeñas cámaras que se encargarán de cambio de energía, disminuí el tamaño un 20%, cambie los materiales de la coraza y la distribución de los hidrocarburos. Por lo tanto, ahora es en promedio 40 veces más rápido que el que ustedes tienen.

El rey estaba completamente sorprendido, lo que veía en el holograma podía entenderlo perfectamente, ella tenía razón.

-Cómo puede observar lo que ustedes construyeron en años yo lo mejore en minutos… Ya no necesitamos de usted, sin embargo, la verdad no me gusta hacer las cosas… Este será el nuevo trato-

El rey Vegeta que ya estaba detrás de ella y las armas de los soldados apuntando, vibraron en señal de que se preparaban para disparar.

La peliazul sonrió y volteó a ver ligeramente a su suegro.

-Ustedes nos brindaran la tecnología con los nuevos planos de construcción que yo les daré, se respetará el cambio y nosotros los protegeremos-

-Bien, aceptamos- Pronunció el rey ya intimidado.

-No me interrumpa que no e terminado… Ustedes nos ofendieron al cambiar el primer acuerdo, nadie se impone de esa manera con los Sayayin, tiene suerte que yo esté intercediendo en este trato pues mi querido suegro ya los hubiera matado, nos darán un pago cada 3 lunas de su planeta, el monto será pactado cuando revise el primer cargamento de máquinas dentro de un mes, entendido-

El rey Vegeta no podía dudar que su nuera era buena negociando, aunque jamás lo aceptaría.

-No- Gritó el rey Enio, él también tenía carácter -Eso es injusto yo vine por una causa-

Bulma dio un paso más al frente y de la manga del vestido que llevaba ese día sacó un cuchillo que en un movimiento muy rápido lanzó al rey pasando muy cerca de su cabeza en el flanco derecho llegando a cortar uno cuantos cabellos, esto sorprendió y asustó al rey que dió la orden de disparar.

El rey Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a que alguien viniera a imponerse en su planeta, el rey Enio no saldría vivo de ahi, aunque no tuviera su tecnología, pero Bulma al verse amenazada hizo su último movimiento de igual manera imperceptible. Mientras ambos reyes hablaban Bulma había sacado las tres agujas que llevaba en el cabello y sin que nadie lo notara las había llevado detrás de los soldados con su control telequinético a la altura de la nunca, un rápido movimiento y éstas se encajaron en los soldados que sin saber habían sido infectados de un fuerte veneno que en menos de un minuto acabo con ellos cerrando su garganta.

Ambos reyes miraban atentos la extraña escena uno muerto de miedo.

 **-Mátenlos, mátenlos** \- Grito histérico el rey a sus ya moribundos soldados. Ya muertos Bulma se acercó a uno de ellos, el rey dió un paso atrás asustado.

Bulma quito la aguja del cuello de uno de los soldados y la mostró al rey Enio.

-Uno de los mejores venenos del universo, claro usted no merece una muerte tan piadosa, su fin será a cargo del rey Vegeta, el lo hará sufrir por toda la humillación que trajo a la raza Sayayin-

El rey temblaba de miedo cualquiera era del conocimiento sobre los sanguinarios Sayayin, no quería morir de esa manera, se hinco completamente asustado a los pies del rey rogando misericordia.

Vegeta ignoraba esto viendo el orgullo y satisfacción que se dibujaba en el rostro de la peliazul, no puedo evitar también sonreír. Ahora entendía mejor que había visto su hijo en ella.

Enio seguía rogando a los pies del rey. Bulma se alejó ya lo que seguía solo dependía del rey Vegeta.

El tratado fue firmado con sangre y en menos de una hora el rey de los Balquenios subió casi arrastrándose a su nave a causa de la golpiza que el rey Vegeta le había dado.

Bulma y el rey miraron desde uno de los balcones del castillo cómo la nave se perdía en el cielo rojizo.

-Debo admitir- Habló el rey -Que eso salió mucho mejor de lo que yo creería-

La peliazul le sonrió -Esto no será gratis rey-

De inmediato la sonrisa del monarca se borró causándole una verdadera risa a la peliazul -No se preocupe no será nada complicado, además este es inicio de una buena relación entre usted y yo-

El rey no sabía que era lo que Bulma le pediría, pero un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo, con su nuera podía esperar cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **Un capítulo más, mucho para Bulma. Su nueva familia no es nada fácil. Con el rey ya tuvo un avance, veremos como le va con lo que le va a pedir.**

 **Tarble, bueno hasta que no se disculpe recuperar su brazo.**

 **Afortunadamente Raditz tiene una nueva amiga :D (Aunque tal vez esto no le beneficie mucho) y apareció el querido Goku aunque como todos aquí tiene una personalidad diferente el también debía ser asi.**

 **Espero les gustara el capítulo, este me gusto mucho, el rey empieza a entender quien es realmente Bulma, los siguientes capítulos también son largos… Espero no aburrirlos jaja.**

 **Tratare de actualizar pronto, les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me motivas a seguir escribiendo, de verdad estoy emocionada, sigo sin creer que ya tengo 200 reviews grite cuando me di cuenta jaja, es que en verdad me hacen feliz, una vez mas gracias**


	39. Chapter 39

**Nuevos amigos. Nueva familia. (Parte 2)**

Bulma se encontraba sentada en el barandal del balcón dándole la espalda al rey. Tenían algunos minutos hablando, sin darse cuenta por primera vez mantenían una conversación pacífica.

Ahora el silencio los envolvía. Bulma aún no le decía al rey que era lo que le iba a pedir, tenía duda.

-Bulma-

La peliazul se volteó ligeramente a verlo después de que su nombre se pronunciará tres veces, estaba algo perdida en sus recuerdos.

-He… ¿Me habló?-

-¿Que es lo que me vas a pedir?-

Bulma agachó ligeramente su cabeza al frente sin darse cuenta había estado pensando en varias cosas que la habían puesto triste. Pero a lo largo de su vida había aprendido a dejar los problema a un lado y enfocarse en lo importante.

-Al matar a los guardias de los Balquenios perdí las agujas que tenía impregnadas de veneno el cual me fue muy difícil de encontrar-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno siempre e tenido una fascinación por las toxinas y quiero que me consiga algo-

-¿Que es?-

Bulma sonrió por fin el rey le traería algún beneficio.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta regresaba del duro entrenamiento, sabía que tenía una platica importante con su esposa, había que aclarar muchos puntos.

Entró a su habitación, el lugar estaba oscuro pero en la esquina de la habitación a un lado de la cama había varias pantallas que iluminaban el lugar. Intrigado se acercó y vio que eran imágenes de los pasillos de un lugar que el reconocía bien, la base de Freezer.

Encendio la luz, su esposa no estaba en ningún lado, inspecciono su habitación mejor, además de las pantallas había regados por todo el cuarto herramientas, pedazos de claves y metales.

Su cuarto era un desastre, por lo menos ya habían cambiado los vidrios de las ventanas. ¿Donde estaba Bulma?

Su respuesta se contesto rápidamente cuando su sensible oído escucho pasos acercarse, más su atención se centro en el sonido de algo arrastrándose en el piso ¿Que era? No era fácil describirlo era como si se algo largo se moviera por el suelo de piedra.

Luego un sinceo que le recordaba algo pero no supo que era. De inmediato camino a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con su esposa. Eso no le sorprendió lo que si fue la criatura que caminaba detrás de ella.

Una pequeña cría de jormungander, no superaba los dos metros de largo y de grosor apenas una circunferencia de 40 cm, las escamas a un eran tiernas de color verde oscuro y sin cresta.

-Hola Vegeta- Hablo Bulma con total tranquilidad, beso la mejilla de su esposo pero este serio solo miraba la criatura que se mantenía detrás de ellos.

-¿Que es eso?- Hablo con la típica idiosincrasia que lo caracterizaba, cuando dio un paso más al frente la criatura se enrrollo y contrajo su cabeza en señal de que iba a atacar. Vegeta extendió su mano frente al reptil.

-¡No!- Gritó Bulma -Es el pequeño Jormun-

-¿Jormun? " _Que estupidez"-_

-Lose, lose, no es el mejor nombre, pero no lo tendré por mucho tiempo asi que no pensé tanto cómo llamarlo, no te atacara me obedece-

-¿Que pretendes con esto?-

Ambos caminaron a la habitación, el pequeño Jormun se arrastró detrás.

Cansada por el día Bulma se acosto en la cama después de examinar las pantallas y al no ver nada interesante las apago.

Vegeta observaba a su mujer, luego al venenoso reptil que como si estuviera domesticado a la perfeccion se arrastró hasta una silla de tela roja que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, subió y se enredó descansando en el cojín.

Vegeta vio todo intrigado ¿Porqué su esposa era tan rara?

-Esa cosa no se quedara aquí-

-¿Porqué?...- Pregunto viendo a su nueva mascota, sonrió -Ve ya encontró su pequeño lugar, no te preocupes dormirá toda la noche yo me encargo-

-Te das cuenta de la estupidez que me estas diciendo-

-No es estupido, tu padre me lo regalo, creo que nuestra relación está mejorando-

Vegeta alzó una ceja en intriga -¿Que mi padre que?-

-Me ayudo a conseguir al pequeño Jormun, fue divertido, es una cosa muy mona, de cierta manera me recuerda cuando Cooler me regalo a mi Suki- Pronunció lo ultimo con tristeza, tristeza que Vegeta percibió, aunque tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

-Explicame-

La peliazul sonrió, palpo el lado derecho de la cama indicandole a su esposo que se acercara. Vegeta se sentó solo dandole la espalda y esperando una explicación.

-Mira la verdad es que me aburro mucho, no tengo nada que hacer, pero hoy fue un día productivo digamos que convivi con tu padre lo suficiente para conseguir un favor de su parte " _Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho de todos modos lo hubiera obligado"_ Le ayude a cerrar una alianza con los Balquenios y el me trajo al pequeño Jormun-

-¿Dices que mi padre te lo dio?-

-Si- Bulma se arrodillo detrás de su esposo empezó a masajear su cuello y hombros -Lo necesito para investigar su veneno, desde que supe de su existencia me llamo la atención, y mientras tu padre lo conseguia yo logre por fin interceptar la señal de las cámaras de la base de mi hermano, a si lo podremos tener vigilado- Suspiro mientras seguía con el trabajo detrás de Vegeta -No vi nada interesante, lo típico que Freezer hace, pero si pude ver varios soldados que pertenecían a papa y a Cooler-

-¿Sigues con la idea de comunicarte con Zarbon?-

-Si, pero cada día resulta más difícil, no entiendo por qué no contesta mis mensaje, tal vez Freezer lo tiene como prisionero-

-¿Por qué haría eso?-

Bulma suspiró tendria que contarle a Vegeta algo que sabía que no le agradaria, dejo el masaje y se sento aun lado.

-Siempre tuve duda de como Freezer descubrio nuestra relación, hoy por la tarde revisando las cámaras me di cuenta que curiosamente a un mi habitación sigue exactamente cómo la deje-

-¿Por que eso es extraño?- Preguntó intrigado Vegeta

-Primero porque se supone que en las habitaciones no hay camaras solo en los pasillos y en algún momento Freeze las puso-

-Entiendo- Inquirió Vegeta cruzándose de brazos -También en mi habitación-

-Pues si aunque ahora es ocupada por otros soldados, al parecer las volvieron salas comunes de hospedaje, llenas de varias camas… Lo importante es que el nos estuvo espiando-

-¿Que estúpidos fuimos?- Hablo Vegeta con cierta burla realmente no ver un detalle como ese había sido muy estupido -Pero eso no explica por que Freezer tendría a Zarbon encerrado en alguna celda-

.

.

.

-Bueno… Conosco a Freezer y se que si Zarbon le reclamo algo o fallo en la misión recibió su castigo… Mi Zarbi ya había traicionado a mi hermano-

Vegeta la volteo a ver no esperaba escuchar eso.

-Fue mi culpa… Nuestra culpa, confío en Zarbon pues el estuvo dispuesto a mentirle a Freezer sobre nuestra relación, el sabía todo Vegeta y no dijo nada… Se que Zarbon está sufriendo, mi hermano seguramente le hizo algo malo, pues el supo que el había mentido, lo traiciono. Puede que también tenga que ver el que el me…- Frunció sus rasgos lo que iba a decir para nada le gustara a Vegeta .

-¿El que?-

-El intento violarme- Pronunció muy bajo

Vegeta se levantó y se paró frente a ella, completamente enojado. Desde ese momento Zarbon se había condenado, el lo mataria, si es que todavia seguía vivo.

Bulma también se levantó -No fue su culpa, estaba drogado-

-¡Lo estas defendiendo después de que te intentara violar! ¡De verdad estas loca!-

-¡Ya te dije que no fue su culpa, fue después de que me salvaras en la construcción, Freezer casi lo mataba y no dejo que terminara de curarse en las camaras, cayo muy bajo y se drogo con tantas cosas que se perdió, el jamás me lastimaría, me aventó a la cama y cuando le grite se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…! ¡Tu no lo viste, por eso no lo entiendes, pero el estaba completamente arrepentido…! Jamás había visto a Zarbon de esa manera en verdad estaba sufriendo, confio en el, es solo que todos tenemos momentos dificiles-

Vegeta estaba hirviendo de coraje, pero cuando vio a su esposa la conocía tan bien para saber que no mentía, algo muy en el fondo le impedía estar enojado con ella. Cerro los ojos volviendo a repetirse todo en su mente, conocía las drogas de la base y los efectos que tenía sobre las personas, más de una vez vio a Nappa bajo los efectos de estas, aunque esto no deslindaría a Zarbon de su error. Estaba seguro que si lo volvía a ver lo mataría.

Vegeta se volvió a sentar -Si Zarbon sigue vivo sufrirá a mi lado- Pronunció lo más calmado posible, trabajando de controlar su respiración. De verdad estaba enojado.

Bulma sonrió pues sabía que Vegeta estaba tragandose todo su coraje -Ya veremos, solo espero que este bien, es de lo poco que me queda-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

Ya ambos se habían acostado, recargados en la cabecera.

Bulma empezó a sentirse mal, había estado tratando de olvidar las cosas -Cuando viajaba con Freezer, siendo sincera yo nunca le importe, siempre Zarbon era el que estaba a mi lado, el me cuidaba y solo cuando Freezer me necesitaba me permitía estar a su lado. Intente por mucho tiempo hacer cualquier cosa por ganarme su respeto y mira término matándome…-

 _Flasback:_

 _La pequeña Bulma de seis años corría feliz a un lado de su hermano, viajaban a la base de Cooler. Zarbon unos pasos detrás._

 _-Por favor Freezer llévame y prometo no volverte a molestar el resto de mi vida-_

 _Una muy tentadora idea para Freezer que su fastidiosa hermana dejara de molestara pero jamas lo cumpliría -Lárgate estoy ocupado y no te quiero conmigo-_

 _-Freezer por favor- Se paro frente a el con sus manitas juntas._

 _El emperador paso a un lado, Bulma al dar un paso atrás para evitar toparse con su hermano cayo, se quejo, su tobillo le dolía._

 _Su hermano se detuvo para verla -Idiota, levante, solo los deviles lloran-_

 _La pequeña se vio forzada a levantarse, pero en verdad le dolía su tobillo, disimulaba estar bien, pero no dio ni un paso mas. Freezer la ignoro por completo siguió su camino._

 _Zarbon se paro frente a Bulma -¿Te duele?-_

 _-No- Pronuncio tratando de contener sus lagrimas, no debía llorar por que eso la haría devil._

 _El soldado conocia bien a la niña, se estaba forzando a no llorar, cuando Freezer dio la vuelta en el pasillo Bulma intento seguirlo, pero de verdad le dolía. Zarbon se hinco frente a ella._

 _-Vamos te llevare con Malaka-_

 _-No quiero, estoy bien-_

 _-Bulma se que te duele, ven sera nuestro secreto, Freezer no se enterara que te lleve con Malaka-_

 _-Lo prometes-_

 _-Si-_

 _Bulma alzo sus brazos y Zarbon la cargo para llevarla con el doctor de la base._

 _-Gracias Zarbi...-_

 _Fin del Flasback_

Suspiro por el recuerdo... Siguió hablando -En menos de una semana perdí a mi único amigo, Lander murió y me entere que Freezer nos había traicionado…- Vegeta vio que de su esposa lagrimas salían, pequeños rios que corrían por sus mejillas -Cuando llegue a la base y te vi, algo se rompió en mí, jamás me había sentido a si, tuve miedo de perderte, luego me entere que papá había muerto junto a Cooler y Freezer me mato….-

El silencio envolvió a ambos. El príncipe nunca había visto a su esposa de esa manera, tan frágil, tan dolida, escucho cuando ella en verdad empezó a llorar.

Los sentimientos la rodeaban, había estado evitando todo, ella no se preocupaba por sentir, por lo que pasaba, pero ya no pudo más se soltó llorando, no pudo evitarlo. Trato de contener el llanto con sus manos pero era imposible.

-Extraño a mi papa Vegeta, lo extraño mucho… Me duele que no este, fue mi culpa que él muriera-

Vegeta tomó a Bulma y está solo lloro en sus brazos, podía sentir el dolor de su esposa y eso generaba mucho malestar en el.

-Tranquila Bulma mataremos a Freezer, el pagara caro lo que te hizo-

Ella dejo de llorar ya su orgullo no le permitia seguir. Miro a sus pies en la cama cómo Jormun se arrastraba hasta ellos, Vegeta estaba por patearlo, le daba escalofríos que esa cosa estuviera cerca de el, pero jamás lo diría.

-No lo hagas, quiere ayudarme, igual que Suki-

Vegeta se alejó un poco y la mascota se acurruco en el regazo de Bulma, ella la acaricio, luego le dio la orden por su mente que bajara y se acostara en el lugar que le correspondía.

Cuando se alejó Vegeta se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

-Sabes lo que te pasara si esa cosa te muerde-

-Lose, pero no la hara, no atacara a nadie a menos que yo se lo indique-

-No lo quiero aquí, entiendes, si piensas conservar esa cosa la quiero fuera…-

-Está bien-

Amos durmieron, aunque Vegeta no dijo nada si se preocupo por su esposa. Vagamente pensó que por lo menos ya se llevaba bien con su padre, hasta mañana reclamaría una vez más la movilidad del brazo de Tarble, o tal vez unos días después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente cuando Bulma despertó Vegeta ya se había ido a entrenar, se dio cuenta por la posición del sol que ya era tarde más de lo habitual para que ella se despertara. Encendió las pantallas que vigilaban la base de su hermano y mientras se alistaba no vio nada extraño. Solo tal vez que el soldado Cui estaba en el lugar que le correspondía a Zarbon.

¿Y si se teletransportaba a el? De verdad ya temía por su seguridad, aunque eso pondría en riesgo muchas cosas, necesitaba seguir mandando mensajes hasta que él por fin los contestara. Tal vez no había enviado las palabras correctas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syder ese día había desistido del entrenamiento pues aunque su tripulacion había llegado al planeta ya hace semanas, los había mandado a misiones propias. Bien sabido entre los piratas y los códigos que dictaban que si Syder abandonaba su puesto cualquiera podía reclamarlo, no era el momento pero debía volver a imponerse como líder.

Buscaba a Bulma. Su amigo Vegeta le había dicho sobre el cuarto que ella había equipado como laboratorio.

Camino hasta ahí, toco la puerta y está se abrió. Bulma entretenida con varias cosas le sonrio a Syder.

-Hola Syder-

Pero el pirata se enfoco más en la criatura a los pies de su niña -¿Que eso?-

-Su nombre es Jormun, mi nueva mascota-

-Ok…- Supo que no era el momento para hablar de eso -Oye tengo algo en mente y necesito tu ayuda-

-Si no es matar al rey o Tarble no me interesa- Bulma lo decía en broma, pero Syder si lo creyó, decidió no darle importancia.

-En realidad quería pedirte que me llevaras a Baseian-

Bulma lo volteo a ver -Suena interesante cuentame más-

-Marob (Segundo al mando en la tripulación de Syder) Está en Baseian y al parecer varios de mis piratas se están amotinando pues no me han visto en mucho tiempo, tu sabes que Baseian es una de mis principales bases… ¿Que dices quieres ayudarme a ponerlos en su lugar?-

-Por fin algo divertido… Vamos-

Bulma extendió su mano para teletransportarse, en un parpadeo estaban detrás de Marob. Que no se sorprendió pues ya conocía a Bulma. En uno de las tabernas esperaban a su líder pirata.

Se habló por un momento, había unos cuantos grupos que pretendían un motín, algo que era para Syder muy fácil de controlar. Salieron para enfrentar a estos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syder había controlado a los desertores, varios en un círculo miraban cómo Syder la daba su merecido al líder del botín.

Todos prestaban atención a esto, pero Bulma estaba más concentrada en cierto pirata que estaba a su lado izquierdo, a tres metros un humanoide de piel verde había llamado la atención de la peliazul.

Vestía las típicas ropas piratas, más unas mangas negras que lo cubrían por debajo de las manos.

Pero Bulma había notado que debajo de la tela movía sus manos de una manera muy particular que ella conocía bien.

Mientras todos se entretenían con esto, Bulma se acercó al hombre.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó muy seria.

-Lo que quieras muñeca-

Ella se mantuvo sería, sabía perfectamente quien era el tipo frente a ella.

La gente dejo de ver a Syder cuando el de piel verde terminó estrellándose en la pared detrás de él con un fuerte golpe.

Bulma se acercó tranquila, cruzada de brazos.

-Qué te parece espía de Freezer-

Todos empezaron a murmurar Syder soltó al moribundo soldado para acercarse a su niña.

-¿Que pasa?-

Bulma ya había inmovilizado al de piel verde con ayuda de su mente.

-Muéstrame las manos- Ordenó Bulma

La voluntad del soldado se había ido y por más que intento detener el movimiento de las manos le fue imposible, debajo de las mangas sus manos de cuatro dedos delgados y largos mostraban en la mano derecho en las puntas de los dedos pulgar e índice un recubrimiento de metal con lo que parecían dos imanes negros en forma de cuadro al frente.

-¿Que significa esto Bulma?- Preguntó Syder sin entender.

-Son transmisores de clave... Es un espía de Freezer- Bien sabía para qué servían aquellos instrumentos pues ella misma los había inventado, para los soldados espía que se comunicaban a través de un alfabeto de sonidos y vibraciones que producían el choque de ambos imanes en diferentes frecuencias. (Como el código Morse)

Ahora sí Syder estaba enojado que Freezer estuviera en Baseian era demasiado. Bien sabido por milenios que ese planeta era tierra de nadie, ni siquiera él se hacía llamar dueño del lugar, manejaba mucho ahí pero jamás como dueño. Una razón más para lucha con Freezer.

Enojado ajarro al sujeto del cuello dispuesto a acabar con su vida pero Bulma lo detuvo.

-Dejamelo a mi Syder, quiero interrogarlo-

Al pirata no le quedó de otra que aceptar, el espía y varios de los principales soldados de Syder se fueron a una de las estaciones del lugar.

Bulma entró sola al cuarto donde habían dejado al de piel verde.

Este en el piso esperaba su muerte, pues con los piratas era lo único que podía esperar, se había metido a la boca del lobo.

Bulma se acercó lentamente, el lugar de madera hacía todo más escalofriante cuando ella se acercaba y el crujido de las viejas tablas se oía, debajo un canal de agua pasaba, la madera se pudría por la humedad, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo el suelo se quebrajara.

-¿Quién eres?- Volvió a preguntar Bulma

Sin embargo el soldado no tenía ánimos de contestar.

-No quieres hablar… ya veo… Sabes solo sigo el protocolo de un simple interrogatorio pero la verdad es que se quienes eres- Bulma ya había entrado en la mente del soldado, se daba la oportunidad de actuar normalmente y sin esconderse pues él no la conocía -Soldado de nivel medio, código de identificación G26T2, nombre Vasim-

El soldado disfrazado de pirata abrió los ojos en completa sorpre, ella tenía razón ¿Cómo lo sabía? Un pánico lo empezó a cubrir, irremediable su destino ante un panorama de sufrimiento.

Bulma entró una vez más a la mente de Vasim y lo obligó a arrancarse los transmisores de la punta de los dedos con mucho dolor pues estos eran implantados quirúrgicamente, la mano temblando de dolor se extendió frente a Bulma que recibió los transmisores.

Con una de sus cuchillas quito la carne que había quedado pegada a estos para dar espacio a sus dedos. Antes de ponerlos se sentó frente al hombre que incapaz seguía de moverse.

Las puntas de sus dedos sangraban bastante.

-Veamos que tanta información me puedes dar Vasim-

Bulma entró a la memoria de este, el soldado había estado presente en la batalla que habían librado Freezer y su padre… También la de Cooler.

Sus sentidos la traicionaron tanto que empezó a hiperventilarse, sus manos temblaron y la ira la cubrió a un más, las imágenes que había visto significaban demasiado, un giro completo a sus planes.

No había palabras para describir cómo se sentía, si hubiera habido algo en el cuarto se movería en descontrol, pero estaba vacío.

Se paro y camino casi en locura por el lugar, pensando que hacer, definitivamente las cosas habían sido muy diferentes de lo que ella pensaba. El maldito de Freezer era peor de lo que pensaba.

-Quieres jugar sucio Freezer… Hagámoslo- Habló con rabia casi rompiéndose los dientes de tan fuerte que su mandíbula se apretaba, tomó los transmisores que coloco en las puntas de sus dedos que golpeó entre ellos en diferentes velocidades y repeticiones mandando un claro mensaje.

Le devolvió el control de su cuerpo a Vasim, que en respuesta empezó a temblar, pero era un soldado nunca se rendiría sin dar pelea.

Se lanzó a dar un golpe a Bulma que esquivó.

-Calmate, perdonare tu vida-

Vasim sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, no sabía quien era esa mujer, pero definitivamente no era nada nuevo.

-Felicidades Vasim- pronunció Bulma completamente fría -Acabas de convertirte un peón de mi juego-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syder esperaba fuera del cuarto a su niña, ya se sentía algo extrañado, no había escuchado gritos de misericordia. Y con Bulma de verdad eso no era normal.

Luego la puerta se abrió y el primero que salió fue el de piel verde que alertó a todos, apuntando con armas y energía.

Bulma saliendo detrás se puso al frente -Tranquilos el se va, me equivoqué no es un espia… Déjenme sola con Syder-

Los piratas salieron después de que el pirata principal aprobará la orden, Ghan se acercó completamente intrigado por la situación. Vasim ya se había ido y gracias a Bulma nadie lo atacó.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- Preguntó con un tono serio. -Tu no te equivocas-

-Tienes razón, hoy tienes nuevas órdenes Syder… Te quedas aquí… controla a tu gente y cuídate de los espías-

-¿Qué pasará con los Sayayin y Freezer?-

-Yo me encargaré de ellos, te hablaremos cuando la lucha sea iniciada… No quiero ni una palabra de lo mencionado aquí sea del conocimiento de nadie en el planeta Vegeta entendido-

-¿Que estás tramando?- Habló muy serio, conocía muy bien a Bulma

-Nada que te incumba, sigue mis ordenes y quédate callado, estaré en contacto- Dió un paso atrás y el pirata entendió que se teletransportaria.

-Espera Bulma, quiero saber algo-

Ella no dijo nada, pero escuchaba atenta.

-¿Tu me pondrías por encima de tus intereses?- Una pregunta muy seria.

Bulma sonrió -Yo solo hago lo que me conviene, si tú estuvieras en mi camino me desaria de ti sin ningún remordimiento-

Syder conocía a su niña, ya sabía antes de preguntar lo que ella diría, aún así le dolió

-Oye no te pongas así te debo mi vida, tu un día me hiciste un juramento, juraste darme las esferas mágicas y lo cumpliste… Hoy yo te haré un juramento-

Syder ahora si estaba sorprendido.

-Juro que tú vivirás el resto de tus días cómo Syder Ghaan gran señor pirata-

El pirata sonrió, tal vez su niña si le tenía cariño. Ambos extendieron sus manos al frente y tomaron sus manos cómo en un saludo.

-Animam meam pono pro iureiurando adegit- Pronunció Bulma

-Si peierat fracta dolore mori-

Ambos se soltaron.

-Estare en contacto Syder… Adios-

-Adios mi niña-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se teletransporto a la energía de su esposo, siendo aún temprano se quedó viendo el entrenamiento.

Tarble se fue mucho antes de que se ocultara el sol, sin su brazo izquierdo no podía hacer mucho. Una dura mirada entre ambos cuñados y salió volando.

Mientras la peliazul veía a Vegeta entrenar pensaba todo de lo que se había enterado, jamás pensó que todo hubiese ocurrido de esa manera, además ahora cargaba un juramento más en sus hombros. Sonrió con Bulma pues la gente era demasiado confiada y debía aprender a leer y escuchar entre líneas.

Tenía palabra y la respetaba, siempre cuidaba lo que decía o hacía por ello.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dió cuenta cuando había oscurecido, ni qué Vegeta ya había detenido su entrenamiento.

-Bulma ¿En qué diablos piensas?-

-Nada- Sonrió. Lo que esa tarde había visto lo guardaría un tiempo para ella, después de todo eran cosas de familia.

-Estas muy distraida-

-Solo veo las estrellas- habló con un tono taciturno raro en ella.

Vegeta veía a su esposa con un agudo semblante intentando descifrar sus intenciones. Ojala el también pudiera entrar a la mente de Bulma.

-¿Dime que te pasa?-

-Sigo un poco triste por mi papa y Cooler…- Sin ninguna luz cercana Bulma aprovecho y creó dos pequeñas fogatas una de cada lado.

-Yo estuve pensando…. Debemos hablar seriamente-

Bulma lo volteo a ver.

-Le dire a mi padre que celebre la ceremonia de nuestro matrimonio ante el pueblo, deben conocer a su futura reina-

-No- Bulma tomó sus rodillas atrayéndola hacía su pecho -Eso llamaría la atención de Freezer… " _Si tiene espías en Baseian seguramente también aquí"_... Cuando venzamos a Freezer lo haremos-

-Si yo muero tu debes ser la reina-

-Si mueres yo me encargare de devolverte el favor, te traeré de regreso-

Ambos se acostaron el amarillo pasto. Era muy irreal hablar algo a si, traer de la muerte a alguien, seguía sonando como una fantasía de los más antiguos cuentos. Incluso cuando lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

La peliazul se acurruco en los brazos de su esposo, lo amaba como a nada en el universo, podía durar la eternidad a su lado y nunca se arrepentiria, sufriria del más grande dolor solo por el.

Vegeta había llevado su cola a envolverse por el estómago de la peliazul, tenía una idea vaga de algo que nunca le había llamado la atención, casi la descarto por completo no era momento para eso.

La pelea con Freezer mantenía la mayor parte de su día ocupado, más su poder y su casi nulo control sobre este, simplemente le resultaba imposible llegar a dominarlo completamente.

Necesitaba algo que le fuera suficientemente fuerte enfrentar, una situación o una condición para que su cuerpo se sometiera a un fuerte estrés y encontrar la manera de por fin poder controlar toda esa fuerza.

-Vegeta te amo- Pronunció Bulma muy por lo bajo, casi en un susurro aun viendo el negro cielo.

El no dijo nada pues esas palabras no eran propias en el. Se reservaria sus pensamientos sabiendo que tal vez por el resto de su vida sería imposible que se lo dijera. Aunque tal vez si podía demostrarlo, se recostó sobre ella sin poner todo su peso la aprisiono entre sus brazos.

Ambos sonrieron pues recordaron aquel segundo encuentro en el viaje a Niuntus, tal vez ahí había nacido toda su relación.

Un muy apasionado beso, esta vez Bulma no se quedaría sin hacer nada, cómo pudo empujo al príncipe hasta que ella estuvo encima. Era su turno para llevar el control y hacerlo disfrutar. Aunque el gusto solo le duro unos minutos, pues la actitud orgullosa de Vegeta le impedía que ella mandara, solo puede decirse que se turnaron pero ambos disfrutaron.

.

.

.

Vegeta despertó en medio de la noche, el fuego seguía prendido, en medio de la nada junto a su esposa habían demostrado su amor. El clima templado no generaba ningún problema, desperto a Bulma que de mala gana se levantó para vestirse, el pasto realmente no era incomodo, nada era incomodo si estaba con su esposo.

Ella estaba muy somnolienta para volar casi como una niña se abrazó de Vegeta que entendió debia llevarla cargando, no replicó ni mucho menos. La tomó en brazos y salió volando.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana llegó y curiosamente Vegeta se desperto un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Bulma acompañó a su esposo en un relajante baño, un rato después el desayuno en familia se dio.

Vegeta entró junto a Bulma dejando completamente sorprendido a Tarble pues detrás de estos el pequeño Jurmon se arrastraba con total tranquilidad, cuando el rey lo vio solo suspiro. ¿Cómo había caído en un capricho tan grande? Resignado no dijo nada, cuando Tarble cuestión Bulma explico todo con total tranquilidad.

La descomunal serpiente se arrincono en una esquina de la habitación. Bulma se encargaria de alimentarla más tarde.

Lastima que a un era muy pequeña para engullir a un sayayin completo, aunque tal vez un sirviente más pequeño no generaría dificultad.

También aprovecho para contarles sobre el nuevo estatus con Syder, explico lo necesario y cómo sólo al rey le importaba y con un leve temor a preguntar se quedo con duda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey Vegeta estaba muy enojado, hace días había mandado una misión que aunque simple era importante. Un grupo de 20 soldados había partido a un planeta cercano sin habitantes solo animales para traer una importante carga de piedra celite, aquella que utilizaban para la creación de las armaduras.

Un barco de carga completo, que había regresado completamente vacío. La razón expuesta problemas mecánicos, pero el rey no muy convencido de la respuesta interroga a los soldados.

Había resultado que en la nave se había dado una pelea, sanguinaria que había resultado a varios con muchas heridas, pero cómo siempre había de haber un responsable.

Un Sayayin ya mayor se ubicaba frente al rey que había decidido a como el culpable, pues la mayoría había dicho que el lo era.

-Esto es traición, una pelea que resultó en el fallo de una misión es una completa…-

El rey no termino de hablar cuando su nuera había abierto las puertas con un fuerte ruido, todos se sorprendieron cuando la curiosa mujer entró enmismada completamente en el scouter que llevaba en las manos, una vez más mandaba un mensaje a su Zarbi.

Más la sorpresa recaía en gran medida en el reptil que se arrastraba a un lado de ella. Todos se veían sin saber que hacer.

-Rey necesito que me dé una información-

Levantó la mirada y vio que no estaban solos

-¿Interrumpo algo…? En fin no importa-

El rey Vegeta no podía dejarse humillar frente a sus súbditos, eso jamás -¡Fuera de mi sala! Ten modales y pide permiso para entrar, o te golpeare, hasta que lo entiendas-

Bulma alzó una ceja como si hubiera escuchado algo completa sorprendente, entendía el actuar del rey. Quería imponerse. Por qué no darle gusto, podría burlarse después, además parecía la situación ahí estaba interesante.

-Perdoname mi rey- Habló con una pequeña reverencia, cuando Bulma dirigió su mirada al rey.

El monarca supo por en un mal augurio que nada bueno saldría de ahí.

Se alejó y se sentó en las orillas de la gran habitación.

Estaba harta, ya Zarbon la había hecho rabiar ¿Porqué no contestaba sus mensajes? Enojada escribía una vez más.

"Más te vale Zarbon que contestes pronto porqué me tienes como idiota esperando una respuesta"

Sin saber que su querido Zarbi se encontraba en sueño inducido rumbo a una misión.

.

.

.

El rey ignoró a la peliazul, siguió su trabajo, posicionó una vez la vista al sayayin a un en el suelo frente a el.

-Se te condenara por traicion y se te mandara a la prisión de Crence-

Cuando el rey dirigió su vista a la esquina donde con anterioridad estaba la peliazul se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, un pequeño toque de en su hombro izquierdo, una escalofrío y con algo de temor volteo. Ahí estaba ella con esa sonrisa.

-¿Rey porqué está condenando a este hombre?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

La peliazul bufo fastidiada -Creo que no entendió la pregunta, aunque fue clara… Digame ¿De que se le está juzgando a este hombre?- Pronunció más seria, poniendo alerta al rey.

-Conspiró en una misión contra su escuadron, una pelea que causó una baja en mi ejercito y que la misión no se llevara a acabo-

-Solo eso… Mmm…- Bulma dio un paso al frente _-"Cómo pueden engañar al rey con algo tan tonto… "Que verguenza"-_

Todos en la sala sintieron la mirada de la peliazul incluso los sirvientes que solo se mantenian ahí por si se requería algo.

-Rey este hombre no es el culpable-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó curioso, sabía de las habilidades mentales de su nuera -¿Entraste a su mente?-

-No, eso no es necesario… Yo soy muy perspicaz y es obvio- Aunque no parecía Bulma ponia atencion en todas las reacciones de los que estaban presentes. Sonrió con burla -Mire los brazos del Sayayin, tiene heridas de defensa, interpuso sus brazos a los ataques recibidos, la sangre en su ropa son de heridas que el mantiene en el cuerpo, por la disposición de las manchas puedo asegurar que ninguna gota de líquido rojo en la ropa de el es de alguien mas… Cosa muy extraña si el mato a alguien, o si inició una pelea-

El rey se mantenía callado aunque por dentro maldiciera no haber visto esos detalles.

Bulma camino al lado de los soldados que se mantenían en fila.

Los Sayayin sentían la tierna mirada como si esta les clavara rayos por todo el cuerpo. La peliazul se detuvo casi al final de la fila, señalo a una Sayayin de mediana edad, más alta que ella, de pelo corto y cómo en todos negro. llevaba una armadura que no le cubría las piernas. En opinión de Bulma demasiado tonta y barata de color amarillo y negro.

-Ella es la culpable, es muy obvio, ninguno mantiene las manos como ella detrás de su espalda, su pupila está dilatada y siento su pulso más acelerado ahora que la estoy acusando-

La sayayin no se movia, y aunque sus facciones no enmarcaron ningún sentimiento, todo lo que la extraña mujer de cabello azul decía era verdad.

Los demás Sayayin se empezaron a poner nerviosos y confesaron todo. Al final una tetra muy elaborada donde por simples caprichos de aquella mujer los demás habían cedido a culpar al hombre más viejo de la nave.

Ya con todo resuelto, los culpables fueron marcados y llevados al lugar que ahora les correpondia.

Por fin ya el rey solo tenía tiempo para lo que Bulma le iba pedir.

-Rey necesito algo-

Ambos de pie viéndose frente a frente.

-No, está vez no, tuve suficiente consiguiendo esa cosa- Señaló a la esquina donde se suponía estaba el reptil… Pero no estaba, los reflejos de un Sayayin son buenos que con algo de temor volteo hacia atrás, ahí estaba esa cosa.

-Dejo algo rey- Habló con sus manos tras la espalda meciendose un poco hacía al frente

-No- Habló algo nervioso -Solo dime que es lo que quieres-

Bulma sonrió con soberbia, amaba conseguir lo que quería, mejor aun con sutiles amenazas de muerte -Es muy sencillo necesito un nombre-

-¿Un nombre?-

-Si-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raditz y Goku se encontraban fuera de su casa entrenando. Un simple ejercicio de mediodía.

Ambos mantenía un encuentro entre patadas, y golpes a puño cerrado. Nada de energía simple esfuerzo físico.

Se habían alejado, 10 metros los separaban suspendidos en el aire otros dos metros. Se miraban con seriedad, aunque por dentro realmente disfrutarán del pequeño encuentro, Raditz con total tranquilidad se lanzó hacía su hermano con el puño en el aire.

Sintió aquella sensación como un tirón de energía en su lado derecho, muy tarde se había distraído. Lo único que le quedaba era esquivarlo y al hacerlo pudo percibir la imagen de Bulma que al darse cuenta de la situación que estaba también se apartó del próximo golpe.

Sin la misma velocidad que su amigo Sayayin, el puño de Goku alcanzó a rozarla en el pecho. Un leve golpe en la clavícula izquierda.

Pero el repentino golpe hizo caer a Bulma con un fuerte dolor, agachó la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas y olvidando el dolor con ayuda de su mente.

Pero en verdad le estaba costando concentrarse recargo su manos en el piso y el largo pelo azul cubría los gestos de dolor.

Raditz asustado ya pensaba en las últimas palabras que le diría a su hermano antes de su muerte. Acaban de golpear a Bulma esto en definitiva no era nada bueno. Mucho menos cuando se escuchó la risa de su hermano al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.

Así menos la peliazul se podía concentrar, ya después se paró tranquilamente como si no tuviera nada, bajo su blusa ligeramente, no se percibía ningún daño.

Estaba muy enojada, demasiado, no podía negar que era su culpa. Aquellas inclemencias de usar la Teletransportación sin saber a dónde ibas.

El sayayin mejor dejo de reírse por el golpe que su hermano le dió, después de eso terminó varios metros en el suelo a causa de Bulma que en completa rabia extendió su mano al frente y con un fuerte choque de energía lo mando a volar.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Raditz con algo de temor.

-Tu hermano se acaba de ganar el infierno-

Raditz se quedo callado, solo reaccionó deteniendo a su hermano que también enojado y cómo temperamental de su raza se intentó lanzar en la devil Bulma.

 **-Maldita perra ten algo de coraje y pégame sin utilizar trucos baratos-**

La peliazul no esperaba esa reacción, una reacción que solo había visto en su fallecido amigo Lander, y su esposo Vegeta, el valor de hacerle frente.

Bulma no pudo evitar reírse lo que generó más enojo en el Sayayin menor, mientras Raditz luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por detenerlo.

-Calmate… Imagina lo que pensará mi esposo Vegeta el príncipe de los Sayayin cuando se entere que un soldado de bajo rango golpeó a su esposa- Pronunció en sorna, ganándose un escalofrío ambos Sayayin.

De esa manera ambos se calmaron, Bulma se acercó seguía sin mover el brazo izquierdo no quería agravar alguna herida en los huesos si es que existía, no había tenido tiempo de revisarse.

Se acercó a ambos que veía hacía arriba mucho más altos que ella.

-Eres un idiota…- Habló hacía Goku -Dime Raditz no le has explicado a tu hermano quién soy-

-Si-

Ninguna expresión clara podía reflejarse en el rostro de blanca piel -Esto solo confirma lo estúpido que eres…-

Kakaroto se enojó, pero la amenaza de una golpiza por parte del príncipe bastaba para tragarse todo, curioso golpe que Bulma la dió en el pecho, no era un golpe más bien un toque, porqué apenas y lo pudo sentir.

-Buen Sayayin-

Unos minutos después los tres estaban dentro de la casa sentadas en la mesa. Bulma estiraba su brazo, movía su hombro encontrando alguna fractura, por suerte nada.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Goku, completamente serio y de brazos cruzados.

-Necesito encontrar a una persona… Les importaría que torturemos alguien aquí en su casa-

-¡Claro que no!- Casi grito Raditz, no le molestaba que alguien muriera, pero ¿Porqué en su casa?

-Por mí no hay problema…- Pronunció Goku, con interés, su vida últimamente no había tenido acción -¿Quién es?-

La peliazul pensó el nombre que el rey le había dicho -Arina, es una Sayayin elite, según tengo entendido-

Ambos hermanos se vieron, si conocían a esa Sayayin, más aún quién en el planeta no la conocía.

-No podrás con ella- Advirtió Raditz.

-Nunca dudes de mi, ella se condenó, merece una muerte dolorosa y sadica- Habló con una sonrisa.

-Es fácil… La controló con la mente y listo, ya lo demás depende de mí solo necesito saber dónde encontrarla-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A los chicos no les había quedado de otra que ayudar a la peliazul, la tal Arina fue muy fácil de encontrar junto a un grupo de otras Sayayin se encontraban en el centro de lo que parecía una pequeña ciudad, simplemente pasaban el día.

La verdad esque en el planeta las misiones se habían limitado a causa de Freezer y ahora el tiempo libre era muy común.

Bulma por la descripcion del rey la reconoció fácilmente, era hermosa no lo podía negar, claro al lado de ella no era nada.

-¿Cual es el plan?- Preguntó Goku

-Fácil- Pronunció con una sonrisa.

De un momento a otro y aprovechando que ella se había alejado de las demás Bulma se Teletransporto a ella, justo al frente lo que de verdad la desconcertó.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó en completa sorpresa.

-Tu futura reina perra-

De un momento a otro la Sayayin dejo de sentir su cuerpo, cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba volando. ¿Pero cómo? Era como si alguien la controlará y en efecto Bulma lo hacía.

Volaron hasta un apartado lugar en medio de la nada, Raditz y Goku aunque no lo admitieran miraban con interés lo que la peliazul haría.

Arina de rodillas gruñía sin poder controlar su cuerpo, gritaba todo lo que podía en insultos a ella.

Bulma la tomó del cabello.

-Dejame me presento mi nombre es Bulma… Exacto soy la esposa de Vegeta-

-Tu estabas muerta el rey lo dijo-

La peliazul sonrió -Volví de la muerte solo para matarte, lo menos que te mereces por lo puta que eres-

-Estas loca-

Bulma se agachó frente a ella -No estoy loca, es solo que hace mucho aprendí que cada uno define su realidad… ¿Que es correcto? ¿Que es bueno? ¿Que es mentira o que es verdad? Nadie más que el propio ser puede contestarlo… Tu realidad no es igual a la mía. Tú vives en un mundo diferente al mío, tienes muy mala suerte, tan mala para toparte conmigo… Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que voy a matarte-

Un escalofrío recorrió a la mujer.

De un momento a otro Bulma inició su tortura mental, Arina volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo pero no sirvió de mucho pues gritaba y se retorcía de dolor sosteniendo su cabeza.

La princesa veía todo con una sonrisa, Goku también, Raditz era el único que se mantenía serio.

De la Sayayin ya lágrimas salían, no podía entender nada, sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza y no podía moverse.

Vio todos sus temores cómo si la cubrieran se disorcio de la realidad, entró en el más grande de los miedos, los propios. Se vio a ella misma sin brazos ni piernas, imágenes que se evocaban y parecía vivía en carne propia, a si lo sentía.

Bulma la golpeó repetidas veces en el rostro, patadas y más… Con un cuchillo escribió su nombre en la frente de está.

Más cortés por todo el cuerpo, ella incapaz de moverse solo sufría por dolor. Ya el cuerpo desfigurado cubierto de sangre, no le daba placer a Bulma pues en estado de shock había dejado de gritar.

Empezó a formar una esfera de energía en su mano derecha la pego en el estómago de ella sin poder hacer nada, está impacto completamente quemando y formando una muy grave herida que terminó con ella por la pérdida de sangre mientras Bulma le daba una muerte muy dolorosa por medio de su control mental obligó a cada uno de sus nervios a reaccionar con el peor de los dolores.

Ahora el cuerpo que antes a una bella mujer pertenecía quedó completamente deformado y cubierto de sangre.

Bulma vio su trabajo con una mueca, no era su mejor tortura, se acercó a su amigo, y el otro al que le había cambiado el nombre.

Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. -Lose, lose… No fue mi mejor tortura… No se estoy perdiendo mi toque… Me afecto mi muerte...mmm hubiera dejado que la violaran… ¡Diablos ahora se me ocurren muchas cosas!-

Ambos hermanos se vieron, solo Kakaroto sonrió, ella tenía lo suyo no podía negarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días habían pasado desde ese día, Vegeta se encontraba en la cama con su esposa, antes de dormir hablaban.

Tenían que iniciar los planes pronto.

-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?-

Vegeta no dijo nada, los que Bulma interpretó como algo malo.

Vegeta desvío completamente el tema -Creo que Tarble ya aprendió la lección, lo necesito para entrenar… Devuélveme la movilidad a su brazo-

-Me estás ordenando-

-Si- Hablo seguro.

-De el dependerá dile que me busque mañana después del desayuno… Hablaré con el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma había esperado a su cuñado pero ni señal de el, ya por la tarde sin nada que hacer estaba en el balcón de su habitación, pensando muchas cosas. Sus hermanas, su padre, todo lo que había perdido.

Bien dicen que el silencio aviva los recuerdos.

Sin quererlo empezó a sentirse triste, recordó a su papá y simplemente el corazón se le encogió. Nunca había perdido nada y en menos de una semana todo en su vida se había desmoronado…

-Papi… " _Papi… te extraño mucho… me haces tanta falta"_ Sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando, simplemente no podía evitarlo, su familia estaba muerta por su propio hermano.

Freezer le había quitado lo que más quería, la había humillado, la había matado… Ella que desde niña había dado todo por el, que en cada oportunidad solo buscaba su aprobación, todo lo que hizo por un simple gesto. Su llanto ahora era por rabia recordó los momentos con su hermano. Siempre la despreció, ¿Como un día pudo llegar a quererlo?

" _Te odio Freezer… Te odio… Juro por mi vida que te daré algo mucho peor que la muerte"_

Escucho una pequeña risa y al asomarse a un lado del balcon estaba Tarble suspendido. Se enojó. ¿Desde cuando había estado ahí? Ahora se sentía más humillada.

-Extrañas a tu papá, que patético… Acabo de comprobar que no eres nada, una simple niña que se oculta detrás de sus habilidades para esconder que es patética… Tu misma lo dijiste no eres nadie, no mereces estar casada con mi hermano, eres la bajeza más débil que a pisado el planeta… Una estúpida que cree puede imponerse en este lugar… No sé qué vio mi hermano en ti, seguramente entraste a su mente y lo controlaste-

Bulma estaba sin poder moverse, nadie le había hablado de esa manera.

- **Tu no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, no tienes derecho a juzgarme-**

No pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de ella, estaba muy sensible por recordar a su familia.

Tarble se rió -Estás loca, te crees inteligente pero no te das cuenta que realmente estás mal… haces las cosas cómo si fueras lo más importante en la faz del universo cuando yo podría con un solo movimiento matarte, Syder tenía razón cuando dijo que eras una bipolar sin sentimientos… Solo una perra que está oculta en este planeta por qué no puede ella misma defenderse-

Tarble la seguía insultando y Bulma sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad.

Se abrazó a si misma, como si estuviera indefensa. Su mente trabajaba muy rápido, ni siquiera Vegeta había sido tan directo. Tarble era un estúpido o muy valiente al tratarla a si, dejo de llorar vio a su cuñado que ya estaba completando serio. Ya no lo veía como un tonto, tenía caracter podía verlo.

Se paro segura frente a él, dejo aun lado los sentimientos una vez más.

-Tu eres el que habla, pero no actúa, si deseas matarme, hazlo, pruebame quien eres. Ódiame, maldiceme, aborreceme mil veces. Hasta que tengas el valor de hacer algo o vive con ellos por el resto de ….-

Bulma no pudo terminar su elaborada frase cuando ya estaba en el suelo saboreando el sabor a hierro de su sangre.

Tarble sin remordimiento alguno había lanzado un fuerte golpe a su cuñada en la mandíbula. El débil cuerpo de Bulma no lo soporto tuvo que concentrarse y bloquear el dolor, antes de hacerlo sonrió, Tarble no era tan idiota cómo pensaba.

Limpio su sangre.

Se levantó poco después, sin ninguna dificultad

-Sabes, nunca ningún hombre me había golpeado en el rostro… Maldito perro- Sonrió lo mejor que pudo pues sentía su cara adormecida -Acabas de ganarte mi respeto-

Tarble abrió los ojos sorprendido, la peliazul era muy rara. Un pequeño toque en su brazo, una leve corriente y fue capaz de volver a moverlo.

No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Bulma ya estaba sentada en su cama.

-Hay que volver a comenzar, ahora que ya me demostraste quien eres me doy cuenta que eres mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba… Ya no tengo deseos de matarte-

-Estas loca-

-No estoy loca, es solo que tú no me entiendes, es verdad lo que dije, tu no conoces nada de mi vida no puedes juzgarme-

-Tu tampoco me conoces- Los tonos en ambos eran frios.

-Es verdad… Pero tenemos todo el día para que me lo cuentes- Se levantó y camino a la puerta -Vamos Tarble acompáñame a la enfermería no queremos que Vegeta se entere de lo que pasó aquí o si-

Ahora sí el sayayin volvía en si. ¡Maldita sea golpeó a la esposa de su hermano! Muerte segura.

-Vamos- Bulma sonrió

Al el no le quedó de otra que seguirla, por lo menos había recuperado su brazo.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era muy común que toda la familia se reuniera para cenar, pero curioso día ahí estaban los cuatro comiendo tranquilamente.

Bulma y Tarble había hablado todo el resto de la tarde, una plática amena pero que había destinado mucho.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zarbon se encontraba despertando del sueño inducido en una nave individual, llevaba varía semana de viaje, ahora por fin podía volver a moverse. Sólo el cuello y los brazos, el poco espacio no le permitía más.

Lo primero que pudo percatarse fue la gran cantidad de mensaje en su scouter, demaciados, todos escritos.

"Zarbon estás solo" "Estás con Freezer" "Porqué no contestas" "Zarbon" "Zarbon estás solo"

A sí varios mensajes ¿Quien diablos era? Dudas muchas dudas, salió de la nave en el planeta al que había ido, resolver simples asuntos, pero se quedó de pie sin moverse tentado a contestar. Algo le decía que lo hiciera, más con los últimos mensaje que ya sonaban a amenazas.

-¿Quién eres?- Contestó.

Bulma que se encontraba comiendo de inmediato al sonar el scouter que mantenía a un lado lo tomó rápidamente. Por fin el bastardo de Zarbon le había contestado.

-"Estas solo"-

-¿Quien diablos eres?- Contesto Zarbon

Bulma sonrió ante la atenta mirada de su esposo

-"Zarbi, prometiste siempre cuidarme… ¿Estás solo?, Lejos de Freezer… Porfavor dime"-

Cuando Zarbon vio el mensaje se impresionó completamente, solo una persona en todo el universo le llamaba de esa manera. Pero ella estaba muerta, hace casi dos años de ello, tardó varios minutos en contestar pues pensó que era una broma, una muy mala broma… Pero ¿Quien lo haría? ¿Y porqué? Trato de encontrar la señal de procedencia, pero era imposible.

 _-"Bulma imposible_ "-

La peliazul tuvo que esperar 10 minutos a que Zarbon le contestará. Un simple Si que indicaba que podía teletransportarse a el.

Volteó a ver a Vegeta. -Zarbon está solo iré por el-

El príncipe lanzó una dura mirada, aunque ya había hablado con su esposa sobre el tema.

-Tráelo, quiero asesinarlo con mis propias manos-

Bulma sonrió mientras se levantó -Ya veremos- segundos después desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El de piel verde esperaba sin saber bien que, sintió esa particular sensación cuando Bulma se teletransportaba a el, cerró los ojos, ella estaba muerta eso no era posible.

No quería abrir los ojos, no podía.

Cuando sintió dos cálidos brazos rodear su cuerpo fue suficiente para forzarse a hacerlo.

Ahí estaba ella, su Bulma.

-Hola Zarbi-

Él se quedó sin habla, ni respiración y si Bulma no hubiera entrado a si mente, tal vez se hubiera desmayado. Lo calmó y inserto conocimientos de todo lo que había pasado.

Muy difícil de entender más de crer, pero no le importo regreso el abrazo a aquella niña fastidiosa que conocía desde que tenía cuatro años.

-Te extrañe Zarbi-

-Yo también Bulma, no sabes por todo lo que he pasado-

El abrazo terminó, debían irse de ahí. En el planeta Vegeta explicaría todo.

En un parpadeo el ambiente había cambiado, que el soldado al darse cuenta se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente.

Una mesa con mucha comida al frente y rodeándolo su raza menos favorita lo recibía "Sayayins"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El gran emperador del universo vivía días de gloria. Mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, a casi dos años de todo lo ocurrido su vida era perfecta.

Tomaba vino viendo el mapa de algunos sectores del universo que marcaban a los planetas que tenía bajo su control con puntos de color rojo.

Estaba por demás decir que ahora todos eran rojos, y aquellos que no, era porqué no valían la pena.

Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, todo era perfecto.

Su paz fue interrumpida por el soldado Cui pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Señor-

-¿Qué sucede?-

El de piel morada se acercó con una corta reverencia -Hace unas horas llegó un soldado de la división de espionaje número de identificación G26T2-

-¿Y?- habló completamente serio Freezer, ¿Porqué debía importarle eso?

-Llegó con un extraño informe que me genero curiosidad y revise los mensajes que envió y…. -

Ahora un poco más interesado Freezer lo volteó a ver generando un pequeño escalofrío en Cui.

-Es un mensaje dirigido a usted en clave…. El mensaje es extraño por lo que me pareció que debía saberlo-

-¿Y que decía el dichoso mensaje?-

-"Juro por mi vida que tú sufrirás algo peor que la muerte… El que no teme a la muerte no teme a las amenazas… Tu traición en es una cobardía"

Simples frases, frases que ocasionaron enojo en el emperador, junto a un gruñido, aquellos mantras familiares y una clara amenaza.

"Bulma" Pensó, pero eso era imposible ella estaba muerta, el la había matado…

Suspiro con fastidio, debía saber qué diablos estaba pasando.

-Soldado Cui, traerme al soldado… Tengo que hablar con el-

-Enseguida señor-

.

.

.

Sólo Bulma usaba esas palabras, pero ella estaba muerta, tenía que llegar al fondo de todo y acabar con cualquiera fuera el responsable. Nadie se burlaba a si de el.

* * *

Hola aquí otro capítulo.

Lose mucho que asimilar, ¿Que creen que Bulma vio en la mente del espía? Sólo les diré que ahora odia más a Freezer y no solo a el.

Bulma en verdad solo piensa en ella, está llevando la guerra con su hermano a sus propios planes. Ella le dará un giro completo al desenlace.

¿Esperaban lo que el Bulma le pidió al rey? Jaja pobre le fue difícil conseguirle el capricho a su nuera.

Ya veremos cómo le va a Zarbon con Vegeta y los Sayayin.

Tarble y su reconciliación con Bulma, no muy típica pero acorde a ellos.

Arina recibió su castigo y Raditz y Goku no les quedó de otra que ayudar, pobre se llevó un buen golpe. No todo le puede salir bien a Bulma.

Espero les gustara el capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar. saludos


	40. Chapter 40

**Cambios en una historia que se vuelve a escribir**

Zarbon no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a él lo que parecía un gran comedor tres Sayayin lo miraban fijamente.

A dos los conocía bien, uno más que otro. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando al parpadear Vegeta estaba frente a él, un parpadeo más y varios golpes sintió en el cuerpo.

Cayó con un fuerte dolor en el estómago y la pierna.

-¡ **Vegeta**!- Grito Bulma que solo hasta que su Zarbi estuvo en el suelo fue capaz de reaccionar -¡Dejalo en paz!-

-Tks- se acercó tomándolo del cuello -Maldito insecto tu y yo arreglaremos las cosas en otro momento-

Si Zarbon no hubiera estado tan impresionado seguramente habría contestado a las amenazas, pero en su situación de verdad pensó que estaba loco. Volteó a un lado cuando sintió un toque en su brazo.

Bulma lo miraba con tristeza más cuando al fijarse bien pudo ver que su brazo había sido sustituido por una prótesis, cargaba con unas ojeras marcadas y ya no tenía ese brillo en su piel aqua que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Que sucedió?- Preguntó a un hincada tocando la prótesis.

Zarbon tardó un poco en contestar, tenía muchas preguntas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Freezer… Freezer me arranco el brazo-

Bulma se entristeció por su Zarbi, mientras los demás Sayayin en especial Vegeta tiraban un poco de sus labios con burla.

Ambos se levantaron, Bulma sabía que necesitaba una explicación. Suspiro era mejor terminar las cosas rápido, aunque parte de lo que iba a explicar ya lo sabía cuándo al ir por el para calmarlo transmitió las imágenes de cómo había vuelto a la vida.

-Zarbi- El la veía fijamente -¿Qué sabes?-

El parpadeo, pero luego intentando calmarse volvió a una postura rígida más acorde con el.

-Cuando volví de la misión todo era diferente, había diferentes soldados y al presentarme con Freezer- hizo una pausa -Al llegar me asignó un puesto diferente, me bajo de rango y me acuso de traición…. Dijo que yo no le había informado de ti y que eso merecía un castigo peor que la muerte… Digamos que las golpizas fueron brutales, me enteré que habías muerto, tu padre y tú hermano también… Me a tenido en estúpidas misiones solo para humillarme… No a sido facil-

Bulma agachó la cabeza, de cierta manera algo de todo era su culpa, aunque estaba muy lejos de disculparse, pensó sería mejor explicar ella su parte -Poco después de que te fuiste a la misión muchas cosas se me salieron de las manos… Yo… Podría decirse que te mentí y me mentí a mi misma… No pude alejarme de Vegeta, y a escondidas de todos vine aquí al planeta Vegeta y me casé con el-

Zarbon tenía los ojos abiertos no esperaba eso, rápidamente volteo a ver al príncipe que permanecía serio cruzado de brazos.

-No entiendo-

Bulma sonrió con un poco de burla -Me case, use los pendientes que me regalaste… Todo paso muy rápido, el plan era simple regresar y contarle todo a papá a Cooler… Asi lo hice no lo tomaron como yo esperaba, claro no me iba a felicitar ni nada parecido, pero papá aceptó a Vegeta…-

-¡Que! Pero tú ...Tú.. No-

La peliazul suspiro -Déjame terminar… Cuando llegue con papá tenía una mala noticia para mi... Lander había muerto en la misión a Drako y yo bueno…. me sentí mal, alguien nos estaba traicionando-

-Freezer- Habló rápidamente Zarbon que ya sospechaba sobre eso.

Movió la cabeza afirmando -Si, fui a Drako y después de torturar a el dirigente me enteré que Freezer estaba detrás de todo, yo me enoje mucho, cierta parte de mi no quería creerlo, en ese momento me teletransporte a el y….- Cerró los ojos con algo de pesadez -El de alguna manera ya sabía todo, y tenía a Vegeta muy mal, luego me enteré que había matado a papá y a Cooler…- Sintió que la voz se le perdió, cómo si le costara hablar, reprimió completamente las lágrimas -Me dijo muchas cosas, se burló de mi y me mato… De ahí ya sabes-

-Te revivieron eso es imposible-

-Si fuera imposible no estaríamos hablando-

-Pero…- Zarbon apenas y entendía, era verdad que ahora sabía todo, pero a un asi era difícil de creer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron varias horas en las cuales Zarbon explico lo que estaba pasando en la base con Freezer. Con todo lo hablado hubo varias reacciones, pero tal vez la principal entre los que estaban presentes era el enojo.

-Si… Tiene en el planeta 79 a los más fuertes, las misiones son la mayoría de conquista, o espionaje, tiene control absoluto- Hablaba Zarbon -¿Tienen un plan?- Preguntó.

-Matarlo- contesto Vegeta muy serio, pero decidido.

Zarbon se rió un poco, luego borró la risa cuando vio la mirada del príncipe, era mejor callarse.

Bulma estaba muy enojada, su hermano tenía a toda la OIC hecha un desastre, Freezer era un tonto que solo buscaba extender el imperio, lo que no era malo, pero estaba haciendo todo tan rápido que dejaba a un lado lo importante.

-¿Quien tomó tu puesto Zarbon?- Bulma tenía curiosidad de quién era la mano derecha de su hermano ahora.

-El idiota de Cui-

-Hmp- Se cruzó de brazos la peliazul -Me lo imaginaba siempre peleó por un puesto más alto- En ese momento la expresión de desagrado paso a ser frío pues en su mente llegó una pregunta que tenía tiempo haciéndose y que aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta necesitaba oírla en los labios de alguien más para por fin cerrar ese circulo. -Zarbi-

El dirigió su mirada a ella, la conocía muy bien para saber que lo estaba por decir no le gustaba.

-Tu de casualidad viste a Suki-

Cierta parte de el no quería hablar, Bulma siempre había sido fuerte y estaba sorprendido que no estuviera llorando con la muerte de Cold y Cooler, sabía del gran aprecio y amor que les tenía, su naturaleza sentimental la caracterizaba, aunque muchas veces ella los reprimía, o cómo el pensó había aprendido a esconderlos o mostrarlos ante el beneficio.

-Cuando Freezer me informo de tu muerte yo no lo crei y salí de la base en busca de tu bestia y la encontré- Se sintió tan mal por hacerla sentir triste, pero era algo que debía saber -Encontré su cadáver deteriorado por el pasar de los días, lo lamento Bulma-

Tal vez no lo resintió tanto pues era algo que ya estaba casi aceptado por ella, simplemente asintió confirmando que había escuchado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey ya estaba harto de la conversación él tenía asuntos que atender no escuchar una tonta plática del ex soldado de Freezer. Estaba a punto de irse cuando al querer moverse se dió cuenta que su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido, sintió la mirada de su nuera sobre el cómo una muy afilada cuchilla.

-Ni lo piense, con Zarbon aquí empezaremos a planear una estrategia para derrotar a Freezer-

Todos la vieron.

 _-"maldita perra_ "- Pensó el rey, arrepintiéndose por la dura mirada, se le olvidaba que ella podía leer su mente.

La pelíazul prefirió ignorar todo, para continuar hablando -Bien lo que sabemos es que Freezer está completamente confiado extendiendo su poder, que no se está preocupando por los Sayayin además de que no hay ni un solo enemigo que pueda hacerle frente… Lo que se me ocurre es que…-

Bulma no termino o de hablar cuando Tarble la interrumpió.

-No sirve hacer planes si no tenemos el poder para vencerlo-

Todos sabían que eso era verdad, de qué servía tener el mejor plan de guerra en todo el universo si al final con un simple ataque de energía por parte de Freezer los haría polvo.

Luego de eso se dió el silencio, ya ninguno sabía que decir, más estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio fue roto por el rey con una pregunta hacía Bulma.

-¿Qué debilidad tiene Freezer?- La pregunta era clara, concisa, simple. Entonces por qué ella se le quedaba viendo con los ojos abiertos como si no hubiera entendido.

Bulma y Zarbon se vieron entre ellos y luego se soltaron a reír, una risa sincera y es que de verdad era gracioso.

Esto hizo enojar a los Sayayin mas a Vegeta.

 **-¡¿De qué diablos se ríen?!** \- Grito

Ambos se calmaron, la peliazul vio a su esposo -Mi hermano no tiene debilidades, por algo mi familia era la más poderosa del universo, nada puede afectarles solo un poder más grande-

Zarbon llevó su mano al hombro de Bulma para ganar su atención lo que causó ira en Vegeta, ya pensaba usar la cámara de torturas del castillo con el.

-Si te revivieron a ti, por qué no revivimos a tu padre y a Lord Cooler-

Bulma suspiro -Digamos que no es tán fácil como parece, créeme si pudiera ya los tendría conmigo… Pero digamos que las esferas solo las pueden usar los Namekusei con un extraño lenguaje y firmamos un estúpido acuerdo-

-Eso nunca te a detenido- Habló Vegeta hacía su esposa.

-Di mi palabra - Se cruzó de brazos enojada -Tengo que decirles el deseo para que ellos lo pidan, cuando pregunten quién es mi padre jamás lo harán y si lo intento corremos el riesgo de que de alguna manera eviten que las utilicemos, extraño a mi papi pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tan valioso artefacto con la lucha con Freezer-

-¿Porqué no les quitas su lenguaje?- Vegeta ya había visto esa habilidad de la mente para aprender cosas, no por nada hablaba Sayayin tan fluido, cosa que recordó aprendió solo en unos minutos o más bien segundos.

-No puedo, ellos son muy fuertes mentalmente me es imposible vencerlos-

Bulma se sentó en el piso, acto que todos vieron muy raro, menos Zarbon que recordaba que era casi un ritual para ella sentarse con las piernas cruzadas para pensar. Sonrió verdaderamente tenía a su Bulma una vez más con el.

Los azules cabellos caían sobre su frente, mantenía los ojos abiertos viendo un punto entre las botas del rey, su mente se ocupaba en pensar que diablos hacer.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que esto era pues Freezer no era nadie fácil de vencer, Además egoístamente ella también tenía sus propios planes para vengarse de su hermano.

-Al suelo ahora-

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron viendo. ¿De verdad pretendía que se sentaran en el suelo infantilmente como ella? La dura mirada azul índigo confirmo que si.

Zarbon no vacilo si no lo hacía por su propia voluntad ella entraría a su mente y lo obligaría sentarse.

El tenía razón pues cuando el rey y Tarble se negaron ella literal los obligó a caer en el piso para sentarse.

Vegeta y Bulma por varios segundos se miraban como si su vida dependiera de la dura mirada que mantenían en esa pelea.

-Ni lo pienses- Pronunció serio.

Bulma sin poder entrar a la mente de su esposo se rindió viendo como el se quedaba parado con los brazos cruzados.

-Cuando yo entrenaba me di cuenta de muchas cosas; la primera que la pelea física estaba muy lejos de mis posibilidades… La segunda las debilidades de tu oponente son tu mayor ventaja, sin embargo, en nuestro caso con Freezer eso no existe, la fortaleza es mejor que la fuerza y por último las condiciones facilitan o dificultan el entrenamiento-

Bulma asintió como si lo que hubiera dicho fueran palabras sagradas, recordó alguna vez escucharlas en la voz de Crazo cuando la entrenó por primera vez.

-Mi pregunta es- Dirigió su vista a los Sayayin -¿Qué es lo que más les dificulta un entrenamiento?-

-El clima- Pronunció Tarble.

-El peso- Habló Vegeta -La gravedad, es muy difícil entrenar cuando la gravedad es muy alta-

Bulma medito las palabras -¿Alguna otra sugerencia?... No… Entonces Gravedad-

-¿Qué importa que nos dificulte entrenar?- Preguntó el rey.

-Fácil… Ustedes Sayayin tienen una habilidad única en las razas del universo, o por lo menos las que yo conozco…. Cuando ustedes viven una situación que va más a allá de sus límites mejoran… ¿Me explicó? ¡O claro que me explico! Ustedes mejoran ante las adversidades, y si la gravedad o el peso es su mayor impedimento busquemos aumentar la gravedad para que entrenen a muerte si es necesario-

Era verdad curiosa característica Sayayin que los hacía mejorar. Vegeta sabía que era una muy buena idea, si lograba entrenar bajo una gravedad mucho más alta de la que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado su esfuerzo sería mayor y su control de energía tomaría mayor impacto en el.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- Pregunto hacía su esposa, y cuando la vio sonreír no su sonrisa típica si no aquella que tan bien conocía de superioridad y de orgullo, una curva en sus labios que demostraba lo inteligente que era.

-Se me ocurre que construyamos un lugar que mediante la fuerza centrífuga altere la gravedad natural de su planeta, sin embargo esto es algo muy difícil-

-¿No puedes hacerlo?- Preguntó Tarble.

-Claro yo puedo con cualquier cosa, pero… Esto sería algo que me tomaría bastante tiempo ya que ustedes no tienen la tecnología necesaria, además conllevaría muchos problemas que se tendrían que resolver mediante periodos de prueba-

-¿Y entonces?- Preguntó el rey, aún renegando por verse forzado a estar en el piso.

-Facil- Volteó a ver a Zarbon -Planeta Sunev-

El soldado de piel aqua sonrió, él recordó muy bien ese planeta.

-¿Que pasa ahí?- Preguntó Tarble.

-Hace unos años yo quería ir a ese planeta le roge a Cooler que me llevara, pero después me di cuenta investigando más a fondo que aunque convenciera a mi hermano no podría estar ni un minuto ahí…Es un planeta con una gravedad alta, lo suficiente para generar problemas, el plan es que ustedes entrenen ahí… El planeta está deshabitado, tiene dos soles sin embargo sus condiciones climáticas son buenas, su día dura 16 horas con luz y 16 de noche… Si capacitamos una nave con suficientes recursos será fácil poder entrenar ahí-

Vegeta pensaba las cosas, entrenar en esas condiciones de verdad valía la pena, extendió la mano hacía su mujer cuando la vio intentando levantarse.

-¿Qué piensas Vegeta?- Preguntó el rey a su hijo. Ya todos de pie.

-Hagámoslo, Tarble, Syder y yo iremos a ese planeta para entrenar-

-Yo debo advertirles algo- Habló Bulma -Se que ustedes han estado en diferentes planetas, pero la mayoría habitados no generan problemas con la gravedad… Sufrirán problemas para respirar, su peso se incrementará dependiendo la cantidad de gravedad… Sus músculos y ligamentos se forzarán y probablemente pueden llegar a desgarrarse… Sus corazones se forzarán y sus huesos se debilitarán hasta que se acostumbren. ¿Están preparados para eso?-

Vegeta sonrió -Eso no es problema, no somos débiles-

Tarble no estaba tan confiado -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase hasta que podamos acostumbrarnos?-

-Yo calculo que en unas horas bajo la gravedad podrán moverse con dificultad, pero lo harán, luego podrán entrenar-

Vegeta y Bulma se vieron ambos sonrieron.

-Yo me encargo de la nave, el rey me ayudara. La tendré lista en solo dos días-

-Bien-

-Hmp " _Solo me arrastra a los problemas"_ Pensó el rey -¿Y este miserable que hace aquí?- Preguntó el rey hacía Zarbon, y todos pensaron que la pregunta para ese momento ya era muy tonta

Bulma se puso frente al rey -Si vuelve a insultar a mi principal soldado lo asesinaré sin compasión alguna- Las palabras eran duras, era curioso como una criatura tan débil podía asustar al mismísimo rey de los Sayayin.

-¿Cómo que tú principal soldado?- Preguntó Tarble.

La peliazul sonrió -Lo que pasa es que si Freezer muere yo seré la única heredera de toda la organización de planetas y pues debo tomar mi puesto. Zarbon será mi mano derecha-

Los Sayayin se desconcertaron la verdad no esperaban escuchar eso.

-Cuando Freezer muera todo su imperio caerá- Hablo Vegeta

-No- Ella replicó inmediatamente -Por derecho me pertenece, no te preocupes cuando llegue el momento veremos qué sucederá, además no creo que quieras pelear conmigo por el poder ¿O si Vegeta?-

-…Tienes razón ya veremos qué sucede- Parecía una vez más la lucha de miradas había iniciado. La verdad Vegeta no había pensado que pasaría con todo el imperio de Freezer.

Viendo las cosas a una perspectiva alta después de matar a Freezer el podría tomar todo el imperio y coronarse no solo cómo el rey de los Sayayin si no el rey del universo entero, la pregunta era si su mujer estaba dispuesta a seguir esos planes.

Pues parecía que ella estaba convencida en seguir con aquella patética organización de su familia. Vagamente se imaginó una lucha de poder con ella, definitivamente sería algo interesante.

Dejo todo a un lado, ese no era un punto para discutir en el momento, había cosas más importantes.

-¿Tendremos algún problema con Freezer porqué este insecto esté aquí?-

-No- Habló segura la peliazul dejando también la previa discusión a un lado -La única manera de que Freezer pudiera rastrear a Zarbon sería con el scouter, el cual ya no existe… Se que se irán a entrenar mientras yo me iré a arreglar la nave-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey viendo su oportunidad para salir de ahí, no lo dudo y se fue, seguido de Tarble

-Supongo que tú te encargas Vegeta- Habló el rey a su hijo.

Este solo asintió con una perversa sonrisa viendo hacía Zarbon. Bulma bufo buscando la manera de que su esposo no matara a su Zarbi.

-Ni lo pienses Vegeta no necesito entrar a tu mente para saber lo que estás pensando, no le harás daño a Zarbon-

Zarbon permanecía serio, luego sintió los ojos azules de ella encima.

-Y tu Zarbon mejor cuida lo que haces porqué en este momento Vegeta te supera por mucho-

Dirigió la vista a su esposo -Iré a resolver lo de la nave Zarbon me ayudara, supongo que tu te irás a entrenar-

-Si, ten esa nave pronto, supongo que también le avisaras a Syder-

-Le llamare-

Vegeta no dudo en acercarse a su mujer la tomó de la cintura robándole un ferviente beso que en verdad la tomó de sorpresa. ¿Que pretendía? El no era de mostrar afecto frente a los demás y ella tampoco caminaba por la vida besándose con su esposo frente a todos. luego lo entendió quería darle a entender al de piel aqua que ella era suya. Ya luego no dudo en contestar el beso.

Zarbon estaba por de más incómodo, sin saber que hacer retiro la mirada disimuladamente.

Vegeta no dijo más se encaminó a la puerta para irse, aunque la voz de el soldado lo detuvo.

-Oye Vegeta-

Él se detuvo, pero no lo volteó a ver.

-Gracias por traer a Bulma de vuelta-

La peliazul se extrañó tanto cómo el príncipe por el agradecimiento. Se escuchó un monosílabo de Vegeta y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró ya la peliazul estaba en sus brazos por un fraternal abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho Zarbi, se que todavía tienes dudas, pero por el momento hay trabajo- Bulma camino hacia la puerta hablando, cuando se dió cuenta que Zarbon no la seguía se detuvo y lo volteó a ver -Vamos ya tengo el día planeado, primero te presentaré al pequeño Jormun, después iremos a molestar al rey, también a Tarble en dado caso que no se fuera a entrenar con Vegeta, trabajaremos en la nave, volveremos a molestar al rey, por la tarde hablaremos de unos asuntos y por último en la cena molestaremos al rey una última ve por el dia-

-Molestar al rey, ¿Tu nuevo juguete? -

-Supongo- Alzó los hombros, ambos salieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zarbon no se sorprendió cuando conoció a Jormun, un repentino pensamiento llegó _"No es tan genial cómo Suki"_ Cambio completamente de opinión cuando Bulma le demostró lo efectivo de su veneno.

Estuvieron un rato en eso y tal como habían planeado la siguiente fase era ir a molestar al rey.

Caminaban por los pasillos del imponente castillo, los dos permanecían en silencio, luego sin permiso alguno se acercó a la puerta de la habitación principal del monarca.

Empujó las puertas y entró tratando de no derramar la copa que llevaba en la mano, momentos antes la había pedido a uno de los sirvientes.

-Hola rey- Habló tiernamente

Y el monarca que en ese momento se encontraba con los típicos asuntos de su trabajo. Supo su tranquilidad había terminado, la vio acercarse con esa copa y alguna bebida roja.

-¿Qué quieres?- Habló fríamente, no despegaba la dura mirada de Zarbon, aunque él ni se inmutara.

-Tome- Le acercó la copa -La traje para usted, no brindamos después de la nueva etapa en nuestra relación, ya sabe ahora que ya no lo quiero matar, _"Solo hacerlo sufrir"-_

El rey verdaderamente no quería tomar la copa, no confiaba en ella.

Bulma fingió tristeza -Que descortés de su parte yo que me tomé el tiempo de traerla hasta aquí y usted no lo acepta- Volteó a ver a Zarbon -Es muy descortés verdad Zarbi-

-Verdaderamente, además solo un mono sin modales podría negarse a aceptar una copa de ti-

El rey extendió su mano y tomó la copa, generando una sonrisa en la peliazul.

-¿Está envenenada?-

-Pues…- Llevó su dedo índice a sus labios como si pensará la respuesta -Supongo que tendrá que tomarla para averiguarlo-

En ese momento el rey supo que con su nuera a su lado su vida ya no sería larga, tomó de la copa, sin ningún efecto.

-De nada- Pronunció Bulma arrogante mientras se sentaba infantilmente en el trono del rey. -Se que hay un lugar en la ciudad donde se encargan del mantenimiento de las naves, necesito su aprobación para entrar ahí y disponer de todo lo necesario-

-Vamos- Habló rey -Entre más pronto terminemos con esto será mejor-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma miraba el anaranjado mar junto a Zarbon casi al atardecer el día había sido productivo y juntos habían avanzado mucho en la nave.

-Dime algo- Habló Zarbon hacía Bulma -Realmente Vegeta podrá vencer a Freezer-

Ella sonrió -Claro, yo no me enamoré de cualquiera, Vegeta es fuerte solo que necesita… Liberar su poder-

-¿Como estás tan segura?-

-Pues los Namekusei específicamente uno libero su poder, aunque él no sabe a un controlarse… Más seguro aún yo entré a su mente créeme el potencial en su raza es increíble-

Luego el silencio reino en el pequeño espacio, el balcón de la habitación que Bulma le había dado a Zarbon

-Zarbi…- Ella rompió el silencio -Odio a Freezer-

El extraterrestre se sorprendió por las palabras no por lo dicho si no el sentimiento que había detrás de todo, por qué aunque las palabras eran duras notaba el sutil toque de tristeza.

-El te mato, no es para menos-

-Lo hizo, me humilló, me quito todo lo que amaba… ¿Tú sabes cómo Freezer acabó con papá y Cooler?-

-No- Verdaderamente esa era una pregunta que todos se hacían pues realmente la muerte de ambos a manos de Freezer era difícil de creer.

Bulma recordó lo que había visto en la mente del espía hace días, Zarbon sería el primero en escuchar lo que ella vio.

-Hace días en Baseian encontré un espía de Freezer, transmitía mensajes a través de códigos… Digamos que lo capture y lo interrogar, entre a su mente y yo ví…- Suspiro -Vi cómo murió papá, el soldado participó, vio todo… El cobarde de Freezer lo atacó en cuanto bajo de la nave transformado en su última forma, papá jamás esperó el ataque y cuando quiso contestar se vio rodeado de varios soladados y mientras ellos lo atacaban, aunque no eran nada para papá Freezer junto la energía necesaria para acabarlo… No ví la muerte de Cooler, pero me imagino que debió ser algo parecido- Cerró los ojos de verdad se sentía terrible, todo era muy doloroso.

Zarbon pensaba igual que ella, tenía sentido, ataque sorpresa y un golpe final sin oportunidad de que defenderse.

-Solo un cobarde ataca de esa manera-

-Tengo muchos planes para Freezer, y tú me ayudarás, yo le daré a mi hermanito algo peor que la muerte…-

-Y Vegeta-

-¿Que hay con el?-

-Se supone que el lo va a matar-

-Si- Bulma agachó su cabeza con su cabello suelto los mechones azules molestaron su rostro -Vegeta obtendrá su venganza, veremos qué pasa primero… En dado caso si la lucha se da primero yo no me opondré-

-¿Segura que estás bien?- Pregunto hacía ella, pregunta que ya le había hecho antes.

-Pues para serte sincera extraño a mi papá y a Cooler… Vegeta me ama no tengo duda de ello, soy feliz a su lado, no me arrepiento de mi decisión de estar con el, de casarme con el-

-Aun no puedo creer eso-

-Fue un día especial, nunca pensé casarme y mucho menos en las circunstancias en las cuales lo hice pero con el no lo dude ni un momento… A veces me imagino cómo serían las cosas si no hubiera pasado todo. Papá y Cooler estarían tratando de adaptarse a Vegeta y Freezer maldicería su vida entera viéndose conviviendo con él- Sonrió imaginando la frustración en la cara de su hermano -Pero eso no es así… Todos en este planeta me odian, no soy Sayayin…-

Zarbon río -Eso no te afecta, tienes al rey a tus pies y si el sigue vivo es porqué te genera una ventaja ¿Cierto?-

-Es verdad- Habló con una sonrisa -Ve a descansar Zarbon a sido un día largo, mañana terminaremos la nave y te llevaré a conocer a un viejo amigo-

-bien-

Sin más que decir salió volando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta regresaba, estaba algo ansioso por comenzar su entrenamiento en el planeta …. Lo que el quería era volverse fuerte para acabar con la vida del miserable de Freezer.

Al volar hacía el castillo por el lado norte a la orilla del acantilado vio a su esposa sentada a la orilla tranquilamente, viendo el sol ocultarse.

No podía ser otra, en ese planeta no había nadie más con el pelo azul. Sonrió, porque no sorprenderla.

Sigilosamente aterrizó unos metros detrás, luego camino con los brazos cruzados. Se agachó, pero antes de poder hablar Bulma desapareció, sintió alguien detrás y al voltear la vio.

¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido si no la había visto? luego lo entendió, ella no se había movido simplemente se había teletransportado detrás de el.

-Buenos reflejos-

-Ese planeta me obliga a mantenerme alerta… Maldito querías asustaste-

-Si- Habló con sorna -Seria muy fácil asesinarte en este momento para que no interfieras cuando tome el poder en el universo a nombre de los Sayayin-

Bulma río -Si claro… Eres mi esposo cuando tome la OIC te daré un buen puesto te lo prometo-

Vegeta curvo sus labios con burla -Ya veremos Bulma-

Ambos sonrieron no sabían que les deparaba el futuro, pero realmente sabían que ninguno podría dañar al otro.

Ambos se sentaron a la orilla, sus piernas colgaban de la piedra. Por un rato Bulma le contó lo que había hecho en el día.

-Entonces reforcé la estructura de la compuerta para la alta gravedad, cambie el motor por uno de los nuevos que los Balquenios nos proporcionaron… Solo me quedan unos detalles y mañana estará lista-

-A veces creo que eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien-

-Yo también- Su cabeza se mantenía recargada en el hombro de este, ya era de noche el sol hace rato que se había ocultado. El ruido de la marea subiendo y el sonido de las fuertes olas chocando con las piedras. El sintió cómo ella se acercaba cada vez más.

Su rostro terminó ocultándose entre su cuello como si buscará la comodidad, luego lo abrazó.

-Ojalá pudiera ir contigo, no quiero estar lejos de ti-

Vegeta tampoco quería alejarse de su mujer, después de haberla perdido era lo último que quería hacer, pero sabía que este era un sacrificio necesario. Necesitaba ir a ese planeta y entrenar para por fin acabar con Freezer.

Estaban cómodos con ella en sus brazos no importaba lo que a su alrededor ocurriera, aunque tenía una idea para la cual sería mejor llevarla a la cómoda habitación que compartían. Si no la iba a ver por un largo tiempo debía aprovechar lo que quedaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó escuchando la suave respiración de ella contra su pecho, color azul en su cabello algo alborotado por la noche.

Bajo un poco su cabeza para deleitarse con ese aroma tan único, no quería despertarla, pero era imposible levantarse sin moverla.

Por un rato más se le quedó viendo, hasta que el anuncio de un nuevo sol lo obligó a levantarse.

Mientras una somnolienta peliazul se movía entre las sabanas buscando conciliar el sueño una vez más. No lo logro, pero tampoco tenía ganas de levantarse, escucho el agua de la ducha y las puertas de los armarios.

Consiente que no podía permanecer más tiempo en cama se levantó.

.

.

.

Pocos minutos después ambos terminaban de alistarse para el nuevo día, Ella cepillaba su largo cabello azul para amarrarlo en una cola alta.

Y el terminaba de ponerse las blancas botas.

-Vegeta-

-¿Que?-

-Quiero avisarte que mientras tú estés fuera del planeta yo me quedaré en Baseian por algunos días luego estaré en la nave de Syder, la verdad con tu padre aquí y aunque nuestra relación está en mejores términos no es perfecta y no quiero que vuelvas con la noticia de la muerte de tu padre… Tomaré por el puesto de Syder, supongo que será de ayuda para el-

A Vegeta no le gustó la idea, pero sabía que a Bulma realmente no le gustaba vivir en el planeta Vegeta, por lo que no dijo nada, después de todo conociendo su carácter no podría impedirlo.

-Zarbon me acompañara-

-Dime algo cómo piensas pasar desapercibida con todos los espías de Freezer, se que probablemente tu no llames la atención, pero Zarbon si-

La peliazul sonrió -Ya había pensado en eso, digamos que voy a jugar a disfrazarme con el-

-Eso quiero verlo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día pasó con normalidad, cómo cálculo Bulma la construcción de la nave terminó ya por la tarde. Dejó la tarea a los demás trabajadores que alistaran todos los víveres y reservas de agua y comida que necesitaran para el viaje.

La peliazul se encontraba con Zarbon.

-Voy a llevarte a conocer al viejo amigo del cual te conté, no te sorprendas tal vez ya lo conoces, digamos que el fue una conexión en mi búsqueda de la vida eterna-

-Suena interesante-

Bulma tomo del hombro al extraterrestre localizando la energía de Syder se teletransporto hacia el.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pirata se encontraba en Baseian pasando el día con una reunión de sus más cercanos compañeros, de los mejores en la organización pirata.

No por nada Bulma había decidido ir en ese momento, hace días Syder le había avisado de aquella reunión.

También Bulma le había informado de sus nuevos planes en los cuales ella por el transcurso de algunos meses tomaría su puesto lo que le pareció algo muy bueno, realmente el quería que Bulma fuera su heredera.

En cuánto ambos llegaron Syder se levantó abrazando a su niña. Bulma dio un paso atrás evitando la muestra de afecto. Entonces el solo puso su brazo sobre su hombro.

-Hola Syder-

-¡Bulma! Me da gusto verte- el pirata dirigió su vista hacía Zarbon -¿Quién eres?-

-Syder te presento a Zarbon un viejo amigo-

Verdaderamente Zarbon ya sabía quién era Syder; el mandamás de los piratas espaciales que aunque nunca lo había visto si lo reconoció.

Cuando menos se dió cuenta Syder ya lo había golpeado en la espalda con un abrazo demasiado rudo.

-Los amigos de mi niña son mis amigos- Habló con su tono farfullante tan característico de él.

Zarbon volteó a ver a Bulma, realmente tenía mucho que contarle.

En la sala una gran mesa llena de diferentes comidas y varias botellas alrededor 9 piratas de diferentes razas se encontraban esperando las órdenes de su líder. Miraba con curiosidad a las dos personas que habían llegado, no se sorprendieron tanto pues Syder ya había mencionado su llegada.

-Ella me suplirá de mi puesto por unos meses- La orden era clara, pero claramente para los demás piratas esto no les gustó no porque tuvieran algo en contra de ella pero simplemente el hecho de que una mujer tomara el puesto del Gran pirata no era algo fácil de aceptar más cuando se notaba desde lejos que aquella mujer de pelo azul no era fuerte, no parecía que ninguno tenía el valor de llevar la contra a Syder.

Aunque uno de ellos; el primero de la fila al lado izquierdo de la mesa un hombre mayor de alguna raza con plumas. Se dio el valor de hablar.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esta mujer para que tome el cargo de todo? Más ahora en estos tiempos de crisis con Freezer-

Syder estaba por hablar, pero Bulma se adelantó.

-Debo decir que comprendo que tengan dudas sobre mí. Yo tampoco entiendo como ustedes son los grandes señores piratas, no les veo nada interesante. Cómo Syder dijo seré la nueva pirata al mando, con un look diferente, pero seré yo- Todos se le quedaban viendo extraño -O lo entenderán después-

Syder sonrió sabía que era el momento en que su niña se luciría. Zarbon se mantenía a reservas de todo.

-Primero me voy a presentar formalmente, mi nombre es Bulma soy humana… Es verdad que no soy fuerte por lo menos no físicamente, pero puedo asegurarles que soy una persona dotada de varias cualidades que pueden poner en aprietos a cualquier persona… he trabajado al lado de Syder en muchas de las conquistas de sus últimos años, no necesitó demostrar mi poder, Aunque si alguien se opone con todo gusto lo asesinare-

Verdaderamente era estremecedor que aquella pequeña mujer hablará con un tono tan tierno pero con palabras tan amenazantes que ponían en nervio a cualquiera.

El pirata que antes había hablado a un no estaba convencido, se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia mirando directamente al pirata principal.

-Yo no voy a dejar que una mujer débil con un buen trasero y grandes pechos venga a darme ordenes-

Este comentario hizo enojar a Syder, nadie ante su presencia insultaba a la que consideraba como su hija.

Pero una vez más Bulma se adelantó -¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó hacia el ave con falsa cortesía.

-El señor pirata Corden Bartum-

-Con que Corden usted dice, citando sus palabras- Levantó el dedo índice como si dijera algo importante.

Syder se calmó con una sonrisa, bebió de su copa, ya Bulma se encargaría de todo.

-Ustedes dijo que una mujer débil con un buen trasero y grandes pechos no le daría órdenes- Sonrió -Agradezco el cumplido, aunque… Le faltó hermosa, inteligente, sádica y poderosa… En fin... ¿Últimas palabras?- Preguntó en un frío tono y ya sin la sonrisa.

Antes de que el pirata pudiera reaccionar Bulma ya estaba detrás de él con un cuchillo en su garganta. Ella se había Teletransportado.

-Cómo estoy buenas dígame quiere una muerte rápida, pero con dolor o lenta y tortuosa-

El pirata se había quedado sin habla, y también sin movimiento ella estaba controlando su mente.

Syder aplaudió y bebió de su copa -Jaja, y ustedes dudan de ella-

Bulma retiro el cuchillo del emplumado cuello del pirata se teletransporto a Syder aunque solo estuvieran a metros de distancia.

-Espero que esto les baste para entender porqué yo y no alguien más-

Syder se levantó una vez más -Yo me retiraré por unos meses hasta la muerte de Freezer ella estará a cargo de todo, cualquier motin o desobediencia será castigado con tortura, muerte y humillación pública- Ya sin ninguno de los piratas objetando soltó el broche de la blanca capa que se quitó y colocó en los hombros de Bulma, está le quedó a la altura de la pantorrilla, demasiado larga, tomando en cuenta que Syder la llevada por la altura de la pierna. Aunque no le molestaba.

Los demás piratas se levantaron. Alzaron las copas y brindaron en nombre de Bulma

-fortunam maximum pirata vitae- Gritaron juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rato después en otra sala más privada Bulma hablaba con Syder, junto a Zarbon el cual brevemente ya conocía la historia que había entre ambos.

-El planeta es difícil, no será un entrenamiento fácil, pero te garantizo que tendrán prontos resultados… La nave partirá del planeta Vegeta mañana al alba está completamente acondicionada para que ustedes tres vivan por seis meses con todas las comodidades-

Syder asintió levemente dando a entender que había entendido.

-Ahora saldré a conseguir unas cosas que necesito para pasar desapercibida y nos iremos, si tienes algo que preparar hazlo-

-Muy bien niña… O digo Señorita pirata-

Ambos sonrieron era un poco absurdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma y Zarbon habían salido a las calles de la ciudad.

Cuando el de piel verde se enteró de que era lo que estaban buscando se negó rotundamente, aunque con Bulma eso era imposible.

Ya por la noche volvieron a la guarida para por fin irse. Syder ya los esperaba cargando una gran caja y en el piso había otras dos.

Bulma movió la cabeza negando cuando vio lo que las cajas de madera contenían; botellas de vino y licor -¿Que es esto?-

Syder se acomodó su cinturón -Lo que me da la vida, estoy segura que pensaste en mí y llenaste las alacenas con algunas botellas, pero ambos sabemos que no hay mejor licor que el de aquí en Baseian-

Los tres asintieron, también Zarbon pues era cierto.

Syder se veía algo incómodo cargando las tres cajas, pero eso quería a si que se Teletransportaron a Vegeta que ya estaba en el castillo cenando junto a su padre y hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día empezó muy temprano Vegeta se alistó con su típica armadura y Bulma por su parte se vestía con lo que ella pensó era más apropiado para su nuevo puesto.

Vegeta sonrió cuando la vio salir del baño, realmente su esposa era hermosa.

Bulma portaba un pantalón café oscuro, con unas botas de cuero negras. Un corset blanco y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra y tela roja por dentro larga a la altura de sus rodillas, abierta y ajustada a la cintura con cuello y mangas del mismo rojo. Y la capa blanca encima.

-¿Cómo me veo? ¿Parezco pirata?-

Vegeta solo sonrió con burla, la peliazul supo entender ante el silencio de su marido que se veía bien, también sonrió.

Se acercó al espejo y tomó una peluca negra que había conseguido el día de ayer. Vegeta la observó con curiosidad cómo amarraba su pelo azul y lo cubría con un cabello en un negro, más bien marrón muy oscuro, más corto de su pelo natural a la altura de su pecho, con un ligero flequillo de lado.

-¿Realmente es necesario?- Preguntó Vegeta hacía su esposa.

-Pues el azul es muy llamativo y aunque para Freezer yo estoy muerta, estoy seguro que si llega a enterarse de mi me prestara atención.

-Prefiero el azul-

-Yo también- Se acercó para besarlo, un último beso antes de irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La nave estaba preparada en los extensos terrenos del castillo esperando para partir.

El rey junto a Tarble y Syder esperaban la llegada de los faltantes.

Pocos segundos después los vieron volando hacia ellos.

Cuando aterrizaron el pirata se acercó a su niña la tomó de la mano y la obligó a dar una vuelta.

-No cabe duda toda una pirata, aunque prefiero el azul-

Bulma se sintió un poco tonta con la acción de Syder -No quiero llamar la atención-

-Eso será imposible- llevó su mano al rostro como si limpiará una lágrima mientras fingía llorar, ganándose el fastidio de todos. -Estoy orgullosa de ti- Bulma una vez más se apartó del abrazo.

Por su parte Zarbon llevaba una capa larga hasta los pies negra cerrada, quito la joya que siempre llevaba en la frente y amarro su pelo en una coleta alta con el pelo sostenido en un chongo.

Bulma podía entrar a su mente, pero jamás nunca jamás ni siquiera el mismo Dios de los dioses se metería con su cabello.

-Estaré en contacto, monitoreare el progreso de la nave… Suerte pongan su mayor esfuerzo-

Tarble y Vegeta asintieron, el rey también se despidió.

El pirata tomó de la pequeña botella que siempre cargaba, para después hablar -Cuida mi pequeño reino Bulma-

-Lo haré, tengo varios planes cuando regresen yo tendré toda la información necesaria para atacar a Freezer y le abre ganado territorio-

Ya sin más despedidas los tres subieron a la nave que despegó unos minutos después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey mantenía una sonrisa porque sabía que ahora con su hijo fuera del planeta su molesta nuera se iría también. Paz y tranquilidad.

La peliazul temporalmente castaña se acercó al rey con una sonrisa.

-Vendré constantemente, usted no se a librado de mi, me llevaré al pequeño Jormun-

Adiós paz y tranquilidad pensó el rey. Bulma regresó junto a Zarbon al castillo donde la peliazul tomó su equipaje y al pequeño Jormun para teletransportarse a Marob (Segundo al mando en la tripulación de Syder) que ya la esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas después la nave de los Sayayin entraba a la atmósfera de Sunev. En cuánto la nave se acercó al planeta los tres tripulantes sintieron los efectos del peso sobre su cuerpo.

Incluso la nave tuvo bastante turbulencia mientras se estabilizaba a las condiciones.

Cuando los tres bajaron, viendo el curioso planeta de suelo morado y algunas plantas supieron que sería un buen lugar para entrenar.

Con una media sonrisa Vegeta vio a lo lejos varias montañas para destruir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma tenía tres semanas en Baseian ya todos ahí la conocían, sabían su poder y se había ganado el respeto de todos.

Ella sabía cómo llegar a las personas, los 9 señores piratas a un se mantenían a su lado, pues Bulma y ellos elaboraban varios planes para recuperar algunos valiosos planetas y asteroides de Forum que Freezer había tomado en su poder.

Bulma se encontraba sentada junto a Zarbon el cual se mantenía de pie.

Frente a ella los 9 principales piratas también de pie se mantenían alrededor de un extenso mapa interestelar de luz en holograma que salía de uno de los anillos de uno de los piratas.

-Ese planeta- El extraterrestre señaló un planeta en un sistema solar de 14. El pirata era el más joven de todos, solo 9 años mayor que Bulma, acaba de tomar el lugar de su fallecido padre; humanoide de piel en tono beige, ojos negros y pelo café, alto y con una barba aunque corta descuidaba, el pelo largo alborotado y lleno de adornos metálicos. De nombre Raven -Este planeta lleva por nombre Etram es un valioso recurso de…-

El pirata no termino cuando Bulma lo interrumpió -No, ese planeta está descartado sería difícil recuperar-

Bulma realmente sabía que con un buen plan y logística podían tomar el control del planeta, pero siempre ella un paso adelante pensaba en el futuro de la OIC, no estaba dispuesta a perder buenos planetas cuando en un futuro ella tomara el cargo total de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La reunión había terminado y Bulma caminaba por las principales calles de Baseian buscando un lugar para comer. Estaba harta de los sirvientes de Syder que cocinaban en su opinión horrible.

Hizo una mueca al recordar su primera comida en la base de Syder.

Flashback

 _Bulma platicaba con Zarbon mientras esperaba su comida en la mesa._

 _Poco después un sirviente llegó cargando un gran plantó con un pedazo de carne azul sin cocinar escurriendo sangre._

 ** _-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!-_**

 _-E…e…es lo que usualmente el señor Syder consume a esta hora del día-_

 _-Esto es asqueroso, aghh- Aventó el plato -Tráeme otra cosa, algo cosido y con verduras y frutas-_

 _El sirviente salió corriendo y jurando que había visto un aura negra cubriendo a su nueva jefa._

 _Minutos después volvió solo para que Bulma lo asesinara por su incompetencia, la comida sabía horrible._

Fin del Flashback.

Caminaba junto Zarbon, todos los que los veían acercarse se quitaban del camino, ya todos sabían quién era ella.

-Zarbon juro que si mañana Marob no tiene algo decente en la mesa para mi lo haré pagar caro-

El se rió, realmente Bulma era única, borró su sonrisa cambiando su expresión a una más seria y asintiendo como si lo que la princesa dijera fuera muy importante. Aunque para él la comida estaba bien.

-Mañana cuando…- Bulma no termino de hablar cuando sintió alguien pasar corriendo a su lado y tropezarse con la capa blanca que llevaba. Esto la hizo enojar ¿Quién diablos se interfería en su camino? ¿Quién era tan estúpido para ello?.

Al voltear vio una pequeña figura corriendo, luego un hombre que por su vestimenta era un mercader, corría detrás de la criatura gritando.

-¡Maldito ladrón te cortaré los brazos!-

Bulma vio con curiosidad la escena, pero después regresó su camino, este no era su problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora después Bulma y Zarbon caminaban de regreso a la base, por fin Bulma se sentía feliz después de según ella haber comido algo decente.

Podían volar y llegar más rápido, pero de cierta manera ella sabía que esos paseos rutinarios firmaban con sutiliza su presencia en el planeta, más en la principal ciudad.

La base estaba algo apartada del movimiento de el cluster de tiendas, prostíbulos, tabernas y de más.

Ahora ambos caminaban en silencio, extraño en Bulma. Pero simplemente estaba ocupada intentando llamar a Vegeta con el scouter. Se dió por vencida varios minutos después. " _Seguramente está entrenando… Lo extraño"_

Sus oídos escucharon un leve quejido, y algo caer, al voltear para ver de dónde provenía el ruido en un callejón vio un montón de madera y cajas que asimilaban un pequeño refugio, el sonido; una tabla que había caído, se detuvo viendo como de entre las cajas y telas salía un niño, lo reconoció era aquel que hace solo horas había chocado en su camino.

Llamo su atención por varias razones, el pequeño no tenía más de 5 años, era muy parecido a un humano, además de ser un niño y en Baseian eso era verdaderamente extraño.

Lo vio batallar intentado acomodar las tablas que hacían de techo en la pequeña casa que de altura no superaba el metro. Vencido por la gravedad dejo la tabla a un lado y se sentó tomando sus piernas y recargado en la pared.

Su ropa estaba sucia y algo desgarrada, poco a poco y sin ser consciente se acercó al niño, que alarmado escuchando pasos acercarse reaccionó, levantando su cabeza.

Ahora más de cerca podía verlo mejor, reconoció enseguida la raza a la cual pertenecía curiosamente. La misma de Crazo, el fallecido soldado mano derecha de su padre, su piel era muy blanca casi compitiendo con ella, el pelo café algo largo por la falta de corte, pero lo que más su atención llamó fueron sus grandes ojos rojos, y una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola- Saludó cortésmente.

Extraño pensó ella, el niño se asustó cuando vio a Zarbon acercarse. Lo que hizo enojar a Bulma.

-¿El te da miedo?- Dijo señalando a Zarbon.

El pequeño no contestó, pero sus ojos tan expresivos lo demostraron.

-Yo debería darte más miedo que el-

-Tu eres bonita y el es malo- Hablaba con un tono muy infantil, que de verdad sorprendió a Bulma.

-Niño tu solo te dejas llevar por las apariencias yo soy más peligrosa que el-

Asustado contrajo sus piernas -¿Me hará daño?- Preguntó afligido.

-¿Que harías si te atacara?- La princesa permanecía sería ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Zarbon.

-Correría-

La peliazul se cruzó de brazos enojada -Error, solo los cobardes huyen… ¿Cuál es tu nombre y raza?-

-... Me llamo… yo… Mis padres me llamaban Sock y lo otro nose…-

Bulma no entendía por qué en ese momento se sentía así, ni siquiera encontró una palabra para describir que era, pensó en su padre y por una razón que no entendió viendo esos ojos rojos hablo.

-Sock levántate vendrás conmigo-

Zarbon y el niño guardaron silencio, aunque con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa.

El niño vacilo un poco, pero al final se levantó. Bulma dio la vuelta y camino seguido de Zarbon, luego al voltear vio al niño caminando con dificultad.

"¿ _Por qué diablos estoy haciendo esto?"_ Por varios segundos se cuestionó, pero sin llegar a una conclusión suspiro.

-Zarbon cargarlo y camina-

El soldado abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿De verdad estaba hablando encerio? -¿Estas bromeando?- Preguntó incrédulo.

Bulma bufo -Me ves cara de estar bromeando… No hables solo cargarlo y camina, los títeres nos esperan (Bulma llamaba títeres a los 9 piratas pues le había dicho a Zarbon que sólo eran marionetas en su plan)

Zarbon consternado y sintiéndose algo humillado abrió la capa y tomó al niño no muy gentilmente cargo con el hasta la base, donde Bulma le dió órdenes a una de las sirvientas que lo atendiera, cambiará y bañaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma estaba en su habitación, frente a un espejo de tamaño completo peinando su pelo azul para una vez más ponerse la falsa cabellera castaña que se había quitado por la incomodidad.

Zarbon permanecía recargado en la puerta en silencio ninguno había comentado lo sucedido, pero era el momento.

-Siguiendo los pasos de tu padre-

El sonido de un crujido y el espejo cayó en pedazos. Bulma estaba enojada con ella misma y con todo. Simplemente no entendía porqué lo había hecho, ¿Que necesidad tenía ella de cargar con ese niño? Buscaba mil razones en su mente para dar una excusa, pero simplemente no había.

Volteó a ver a Zarbon -Lo que sucedió con mi padre fue completamente diferente-

El se acercó -No puedes negar que es parecido… ¿Porqué?- Preguntó serio.

Bulma se mordió el labio, no sabía qué decir.

Zarbon encontrando graciosa la situación sonrió -Supongo que te salió el instinto maternal y practicaras con ese mocoso para cuando le des hijos a Vegeta-

Bulma se enojó más **-¡Cállate imbécil!** no cuestiones mis decisiones-

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-Yo… _"Diablos_ "-

Zarbon mantenía su sonrisa -Ya me imagino la cara de Vegeta cuando llegues con el mocoso, jaja-

-Zarbon ¡Basta…! Es solo que su raza es fuerte, veo una ventaja en el y es una buena idea formar a mi ejercito desde joven…-

-Si claro- pronuncio por lo bajo Aunque Bulma escucho perfectamente.

-Idiota, limpia este desastre y ahora que veo que el niño te interesa tanto ve pensando en una manera de entrenarlo pues esa será tu nueva tarea-

-¡¿Que?! ¿Porqué yo?-

-Por meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia… Iré al planeta Vegeta volveré en unas horas-

Bulma desapareció ante la mirada de Zarbon.

* * *

Hola

Planeta Sunev: Los nombres para planetas se me acaban, jaja, Sunev (Venus escrito al revés)

Planeta Etram: Marte al revés

fortunam maximum pirata vitae: Del latín traducido como vida y buen destino para el pirata o el más grande, el destino de la vida de un pirata. Por ultimo el nombre del niño: Sock del ingles que significa calcetín, ya saben queda con Bulma

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Esperaban algo así? Realmente Bulma aprenderá cómo le dijo al niño que hay muchas maneras de ver las cosas.

Por Vegeta a el le espera un arduo entrenamiento, ya veremos cuando regrese y se entere de lo que su esposa está haciendo ¿Qué piensan que hará?

Aunque realmente Bulma no es igual que Cold, pero tal parece que la historia se repitió.

Y ya sabemos que fue lo que Bulma vio en la mente del espía, el cobarde ataque de Freezer. Ahora falta ver lo que el emperador esta tramando.

Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza entre este capítulo y el anterior yo pensé que con las vacaciones tendría más tiempo para publicar, pero bueno, realmente no fue así, jaja en fin

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos, publicaré el domingo el siguiente capítulo :( Ya estamos en la ronda final con esta historia.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola, una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo el día de ayer. Se presento un trabajo de ultimo momento y hasta ahorita que llegué de la escuela pude publicar, espero lo disfruten… Mas aclaraciones al final. Disfruten.**

 **El verdadero poder**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freezer discutía con Dodoria enojado porqué una simple flota de piratas había conquistado uno de los planetas que él tenía bajo su mando.

¿Como diablos esto había sido posible? Más aún cuando en el lugar había un pequeño grupo al resguardo.

 **-¡¿Cómo Maldita sea sucedió esto?!-**

Grito hacía su soldado Dodoria que en ese momento los nervios lo consumían, temblaba y trataba de hablar -Señor… atacaron y… atacaron y no eran muchos, pero...pero… Fueron muy listos y los interceptaron… Su líder habló con el rey y ahora le sirven a ella-

La copa que mantenía en la mano terminó estrellada en la pared. Hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a los piratas realmente había tomado de ellos solo lo valioso y como eran muy poco comparado a su ejército no hizo nada. Además, sus espías no había aportado nada relevante, luego mientras pensaba y asustaba al soldado que permanecía de rodillas se dió cuenta de un detalle.

-¿Dijiste ella?-

-Si...si… Lord-

-¡Se supone que el líder de los piratas es el maldito de Syder!-

-Los informes dicen que hay alguien nuevo al frente, es una mujer joven, los rumores dicen que es hija de Syder, al él tiene semanas sin verse y antes de eso ha había desaparecido unos meses-

-" _Interesante_ "- Realmente no sabía cómo tomar aquella noticia, le importaba. La verdad si pues el puñado de ebrios le estaba quitando valiosos planetas por el momento solo dos, pero después eso podía cambiar y no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera. Tenía que detenerlos.

-Doria levántate-

El soldado lo hizo temeroso.

-Enviaremos una invitación a esa mujer, un cortés mensaje para hablar de asuntos muy importantes, si tiene valor vendrá- Sonrió con malicia, moviendo su cola lentamente.

-Si..si señor-

La sonrisa se borró y su gesto de seriedad fue retomado -¿Dime qué información hay acerca de Zarbon?-

-Ninguna señor, no hay rastro de el por el momento a través de los scouter de todos se transmite una imagen en los archivos de búsqueda y está clasificado como enemigo de rango A… También tiene recompensa cualquier información… Sin embargo, no hay nada-

-Tks, largo de mi vista- Era claro que estaba enojado y el de piel rosa no dudó ni un momento en salir casi corriendo.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería. Un problema más se sumaba a la lista. Con los Sayayin, los desertores y ahora los piratas tenían suficiente. Solo estúpidos sin cerebro que no sabían reconocer su poder. Además, también el desaparecido soldado Zarbon.

Hace meses con la llegada de aquel extraño mensaje de parte de uno de los espías que lo había hecho enfurecer y el cual recordaba perfectamente.

" _Juro por mi vida que tú sufrirás algo peor que la muerte… El que no teme a la muerte no teme a las amenazas… Tu traición en es una cobardía"_

Sin más información de parte de aquel espía que a un después de una fuerte tortura e interrogatorio juro que no recordaba quien le había dado el mensaje y que apenas y sabía quién era el.

Con la desaparición de Zarbon todo había cobrado sentido. O por lo menos lo que era obvio ante todo lo que el desconocía. Había subestimado a su ex mano derecha. Este había escapado y el era el responsable del mensaje pues no había otra explicación lógica. Nadie más podría escribir un mensaje así, con palabras y frases que se utilizaban a menudo en su familia. Realmente Zarbon merecía la muerte.

Viendo sus problemas también recordó a los Sayayin. Si hasta el momento no había hecho nada era porque quería que el sufrimiento del príncipe llegará a extremos, ya después acabaría con ellos.

Sabía por los pocos espías del planeta que los monos estaban hartos de la situación; sin misiones imposibilitados para salir del planeta se sentían como aves enjauladas volviéndose locos.

Se hablaba de un golpe de estado contra el rey y muchas más cosas cómo el desaparecido príncipe que por meses no hacía apariciones públicas. Esto solo generaba una sonrisa satisfactoria en el.

De verdad quería verlo arrastrarse por los suelos, los odiaba y quería verlos sufrir. Tal vez debería hacerles una visita, aunque primero tenía que atender los asuntos con los dos planetas que recientemente había perdido. ¿Cual sería la mejor manera?

Un buen ataque nunca era mala idea, menos a la persona responsable de todos. Ahora una mujer.

" _Patético_ " Esperaría la respuesta ante su invitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma miraba el oscuro universo a través de la ventana del mando de control del gran navío, con los pies arriba del tablero cuidaba no presionar algún botón importante.

Frustrada se cruzó de brazos, no le interesó quitarse los molestos cabellos oscuros de la frente que le molestaban, pensaba en todo lo que había hecho los últimos días.

Simplemente no podía entenderlo, volteo hacía la izquierda donde la pantalla de una de las computadoras le indicaba a qué hora del día estaba.

Bufo cerrando los ojos. Hace 11 días y poco más de 10 horas tenía a su lado al pequeño Sock.

Si los había contado, la verdad es que desde ese día lo tenía presente y se cuestionaba mucho el porqué lo había hecho.

Simplemente no podía entenderlo, algo en el fondo de ella que no tenía explicación, juro y juro que solo lo tenía a su lado por ventaja, si una buena ventaja.

Luego cuando Zarbon le dijo la realidad se dió cuenta que solo se estaba engañando.

-¿Que ventaja te puede dar un niño de 5 años?- Le dijo Zarbon y ella entendió que era verdad.

Por qué no lo había apartado de su lado, no lo sabía. Simplemente había algo en los expresivos ojos rojos que la cautivaba.

Pateó el tablero enojaba recordando aquellos días. No podía negar que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del niño, al principio le molestó tanto que llegó a correrlo, encargárselo a Zarbon o simplemente ignorarlo.

No había mucho que hacer con el niño, debía encontrar una verdadera ventaja para según ella darle un buen uso y calmar su atormentada mente que le trataba de decir qué tal vez solo tal vez se estaba encariñando con el.

Estaba decidida en ir con el pequeño, pero la intromisión de Marob junto a otro pirata la interrumpió.

-Lady- Aquel nombre que habían adoptado hacía ella. Evitó decir su nombre por qué aunque tenía años conociéndola ella le había pedido que mantuvieran su nombre guardado.

-Acaba de llegar un mensaje…-

-¿Y?- Ella seguía sentada viendo a la nada de la oscuridad.

-Vienes de la base de Freezer-

Bulma se sorprendió, aunque no aparento nada ni siquiera se movió -¿Que dice?-

-Es una invitación de parte de Lord Freezer para que se presente a una audiencia con el-

-Interesante… No te preocupes yo me encargo-

Sin más que decir el segundo al mando de la tripulación salió con el otro pirata dejando a Bulma sola. Sonrió pues podría divertirse un rato más con su hermano. Envío el mensaje y pocos minutos después decidida, se levantó a terminar ese otro problema.

Salió directo a la habitación de Sock. Si, el tenía su propia habitación en la nave. Cuando Zarbon le preguntó el por que le daba una habitación si no era nada importante, ¿Por qué no lo mandaba a los camarotes compartidos con los demás? No hubo respuesta solo un golpe de Bulma que aunque no le dolió realmente si fue una advertencia.

Abrió la puerta asustando al niño que estaba en el piso jugando.

Ahora ya no se veía tan mal como el día que lo recogió de la calle. Limpio, y con nueva ropa cambiado casi completamente, no quiso cortarse el cabello argumentando el pequeño que simplemente no quería, no dió explicación y Bulma no se la pidió.

Mantenía el pelo atado en una pequeña cola baja que no pasaba de los hombros.

-Debes estar alerta en todo momento- Habló hacía el.

El pequeño solo asintió, se le quedó viendo a la morena, la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

Y Bulma se molestó por la fija mirada. Al inició no fue necesario preguntarle nada pues ella entró a su mente y vio los recuerdos de Sock.

Aunque muy pocos la mayoría fantasía pues a un era un niño. Supo que llevaba al menos unos cuantos meses viviendo en la calle, antes de eso vivía con su abuelo y nunca conoció a sus padres, el abuelo había muerto y algún aprovechando había robado la casa y lo había mandado a la calle.

Fuera de ahí todo era un misterio, por las imágenes del abuelo este no tenía ninguna relación sanguínea con el pues era una raza completamente diferente.

Bulma se sentó en la cama y le ordenó a Sock que hiciera lo mismo, cruzada de piernas y brazos miraba a el niño.

-Voy a hacerte unas preguntas-

El pequeño asintió.

-¿Que es lo que más te gusta?-

-Yo… Me gusta estar aquí- Contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

-Te gusta estar aquí… Nada en está vida es gratis debes compensar las cosas- Al ver que el niño no comprendía cambio sus palabras -Debes pagar los favores-

Sock pensó en las palabras -No tengo dinero- Fue sincero.

Y Bulma cayó en cuenta que estaba hablando con un niño " _Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé_ ".

-Sabes pelear-

-Mi abuelo me dijo que mi papá era un peleador y mi mamá también y que cuando fuera más grande me enseñaría a ser fuerte… Pero el ya no está- Pronunció lo último con clara tristeza.

-¿Te gustaría aprender?-

El movió su cabeza afirmando.

-Bien… Zarbon se encargará de eso… ¿Que es lo que te gustaría ser de grande?-

-Yo… no se- Habló con sinceridad, tampoco era que un niño de 5 años tuviera el futuro planeado.

-¿Que te da miedo?-

Sock bajo la cabeza, contestando un poco por lo bajo -Los monstruos- El pequeño se vio obligado a levantar su cabeza por el suave toque en su mandíbula.

-Nunca bajes la mirada, solo los cobardes hacen eso-

El niño una vez más asintió. Aunque no estaba seguro que significaba ser cobarde, no sonaba bien.

-Todos tenemos miedos, eso no es malo, lo que es malo es no enfrentarlos- Veía al niño con curiosidad -Voy a hacer un trato contigo Sock; tu te quedaras conmigo, pero debes esforzarte en convertirte en alguien fuerte-

El niño ya no dijo nada mantenía los ojos abiertos.

-¿Tú a qué le tienes miedo?-

Ok Ahora la que estaba sin palabras era ella, se quedó muda, luego pensándolo detenidamente contesto.

-Tengo miedo de estar sola, tengo miedo de mi debilidad, tengo miedo de…- Se detuvo un momento pensando lo último que diría -Le tengo miedo a mi hermano- Puede que Bulma nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero en ese momento mientras se sinceraba con un niño de 5 años se dió cuenta que realmente Freezer representante en ella además de odio, y un muy grande sentimiento de venganza. Le generaba miedo, pues él tenía la capacidad de acabar con lo poco que le quedaba. Realmente Freezer podía arrebatarle todo una vez más.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio con curiosidad cómo el niño se levantaba acercándose a ella sin temor alguno la abrazo.

Se sintió cómo de piedra cuando esto pasó, sabía que el niño era afectivo pues el hombre que lo crío a si era, pero realmente que el pequeño se acercara sin temor alguno a ella la desconcertaba completamente.

-Sock suéltame-

Él se retiró, y Bulma se levantó como si quemara el cariño que el pequeño depositaba en ella.

-Vamos- Abrió la puerta y ambos salieron mientras caminaba Bulma pensaba ¿Que diablos le estaba pasando?

Pensó en su padre y cierta curiosidad entró en ella, recordó que desde pequeña Bulma se mantuvo a su lado y que aunque él nunca fue cariñoso con ella, en ocasiones se permitía mostrar ese sentimiento de amor. Además de que nunca rechazo un beso o un abrazo. También debía resaltar que aquellas muestras de afecto eran personales dentro de las paredes en donde solo algunos sirvientes o su niñera habían tenido oportunidad de ver.

Después de varios recuerdos decidió dejar a un lado los recuerdos, sólo la ponían triste.

Mientras caminaban sonó una alarma en la nave que indicaba que el planeta de destino estaba cerca.

.

.

.

En un espacio abierto en la nave y ya con Zarbon presente se disponían a entrenar a Sock. Mejor dicho, mejorar sus habilidades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos veían al niño, que ya se había distraído jugando con las cuerdas de sus zapatos.

-¿Yo era así?- Preguntó Bulma hacía Zarbon.

El soldado negó -Yo Verdaderamente te empecé a tratar a cuando tenías 6 años y en ese momento ya dabas miedo… Este niño, es solo un niño-

-Tienes razón, yo soy increíble desde pequeña- Bulma se agachó y de su bota saco uno de los cuchillos. -Le lanzare este cuchillo si lo esquiva tiene buenos reflejos…-

Zarbon curvo su ceja con sorpresa -No sería mejor lanzarle algo menos mortal- Sugirió el soldado.

-Tal vez tengas razón- se quitó uno de los anillos de la mano y con fuerza lo lanzó hacía el. La princesa sonrió cuando vio al niño agacharse para evitar ser golpeado por algo. Ya cuando el niño salió del susto le hablo.

-Sock ven-

El niño no vacilo se acercó.

-Quiero que golpees a Zarbon con todas tus fuerzas en la pierna-

El niño se quedó inmóvil, lo que hizo enojar a Bulma.

-No voy a repetirlo hazlo… Recuerda tu promesa-

Sock se acercó al soldado y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo lo golpeó en la pierna con su puño y luego con su pie, por inercia cayó, pero antes de que Bulma hablara el ya se había levantado.

-¿Que tal?- Preguntó Bulma hacía su subordinado

-Considerable tomando en cuenta su edad y que nunca a sido capacitado en ningún tipo de entrenamiento-

-Bien… Sock… Voy a explicarte algo pon atención- Bulma busco la mejor forma de hacerlo para una mente infantil, incapaz de comprender el lenguaje cotidiano en ella, debía ser lo más simple posible -Hay gente buena y mala… ¿Sabes eso verdad?-

-Si-

-¿Tú qué piensa que soy yo, buena o mala?-

El niño no dudó en contestar -Eres muy buena-

Zarbon soltó una pequeña carcajada y Bulma extendió su palma frente a él aventandolo hacía la pared.

Sock vio todo con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-Yo no soy buena- Habló Bulma -Nunca debes confiar en nadie por lo que aparenta-

-Pero tú me ayudaste-

Bien tal vez el niño no era tan tonto -Lo hice, pero no porqué soy buena persona tu me prometiste algo y debes cumplirlo… Yo no soy buena, pero en ocasiones tampoco soy mala… Yo hago lo que es mejor, has visto toda la gente que trabaja para mi, ellos siguen mis órdenes porque me tienen respeto… ¿Sabes que es el respeto?-

El niño asintió

-Tu también debes tenerme respeto, serás mi protegido y te entrenare de muchas maneras y debo decirte que tendrás que hacer cosas feas y no te quiero ver llorar… Si te esfuerzas vencerás a los monstruos-

Una vez más la alarma sonó y Bulma supo que la nave había aterrizado.

Se levantó -Sock vendrás conmigo, verás cual es mi trabajo… No te asustes si ves sangre-

Sinceramente el niño no había entendido todo, pero sabía que debía ir con ella, no cuestionó y camino a su lado, inconsciente trato de tomar la mano de Bulma pero ella al darse cuenta de la acción le arrebató el brazo no de mala manera solo un movimiento disimulado que aprovecho para acomodar su cabello falso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El planeta al que habían llegado era habitado por una comunidad no muy grande que apenas y cubría una parte del planeta, la razón era simple pues este estaba cubierto casi en un 90% por agua, que gracias a su cielo reflejaba un inmenso más verde azulado. La tierra eran sólo unas cuantas islas y ellos habían aterrizado en la principal y la más grande.

Los endémicos se habían adaptado tanto al agua que eran capaces de vivir debajo de la superficie, su sistema respiratorio adaptado a ambas condiciones.

Los Kiumi una raza extraterrestre anfibia, sus tonos de piel variaban en verdes y azules, tenían una medida estándar poco más que Bulma los más altos. Sus rasgos eran muy finos y la piel escamosa y brillante con algunos rasgos humanoides.

Bulma había elegido tomar ese planeta por qué aunque nunca perteneció a los piratas sabía que era lo suficientemente valioso para molestar a su hermano, pero no lo suficiente para considerarse una gran pérdida en dado caso y en el futuro ella se pusiera al frente de la OIC.

La razón de que el planeta fuera resguardado era que en fondo de los mares bajos cerca de las costas de las islas crecía una planta como el coral que curiosamente su estructura autótrofa permitía que está llenará de nutrientes el espacio que la rodeaba.

¿Por qué era valiosa? Freezer la vendía a planetas con peligros climáticos para mejorar hábitats o regiones, a un muy alto valor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma sabía que el planeta, aunque tenía un acuerdo con Freezer no estaba protegido, ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple. Nadie se metía con el.

El plan ya había sido anunciado, solo uno de los señores piratas "Titeres" Para Bulma la acompañaban. Además de Maron, Zarbon y 5 piratas más de la flota principal.

Bulma se disponía a salir volando hacía la construcción más alta de la isla que se imponía construida con una forma de remolino como un caracol y en una brillante piedra blanca tornasol en plateado.

Fue que se dió cuenta de un detalle pocos centímetros después de elevarse. Volteó a ver a Sock que la miraba viendo hacia arriba.

-Por favor dime qué sabes volar-

-No-

Zarbon al ver la conversación se acercó pensando que Bulma le ordenaría cargarlo, no sería la primera vez. Pero sus pensamientos estaban muy equivocados cuando la vio bajar y tomar al pequeño entre sus manos y salir volando.

 _-"No puede ser"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo primero que aprenderás será a volar, no puedes dejar que los demás hagan las cosas por ti-

-¡Si!- Habló con felicidad el pequeño. El podría volar por los cielos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar fueron recibidos por un grupo no muy grande de kiumis, el planeta no tenía un rey al ser una comunidad muy pequeña se habían organizado para formar un consejo de 10 personas las cuales tomaban las decisiones importantes a través de votación.

Antes de que Bulma bajará al niño le habló en un bajo tono -Te pondrás a mi lado, y por nada del mundo agacharas la cabeza… Tu eres más importante que ellos entendido-

-Si-

Bulma lo bajo al piso y el niño camino a su lado, hasta pararse frente a los 10 del grupo selecto.

-¿Que te trae a nuestro mundo mujer?-

-Vine para firmar un acuerdo-

-Nosotros trabajamos bajo las órdenes de lord Freezer- Habló el mismo hombre el mayor de los 10.

-Lose… Sin embargo yo quiero este planeta para mí organización, todos sabemos lo valioso que crece en las profundidades de sus mares… Siendo sincera mi…- Bulma se detuvo viendo a tiempo el error que estaba a punto de cometer llamando a Freezer hermano -Freezer tiene interés en el planeta sin embargo ustedes no son muy importante pues si ese fuera el caso tendría tropas protegiéndolos, las cuales no hay… Cualquiera los puede atacar, véanos nosotros entramos sin ningún problema… Y tan fácil podríamos acabar con todos ustedes-

-Dinos que es lo que quieres y quién eres-

Bulma sonrió los Kiumis eran inteligentes y sabían que lo que ella decía era cierto.

-Soy la nueva líder de los piratas, he tomado el puesto de Syder Ghaan… Se puede referir a mí como Lady-

-¿Y tu nombre? ¿Cuál es tu raza?- Preguntó otro de los del parlamento.

Bulma mantenía su sonrisa -Mi nombre… Eso no se los quiero decir y mi raza pues tampoco… Lo que yo quiero es el control parcial del planeta… El trato es simple se que viven en una especie de democracia yo no voy a interferir en ello, ni religión, ni nada que tenga ver más brindarles protección y ustedes cómo tributo me darán una parte de aquella planta que cultivan... Serán tres pagos por cada año en su planeta-

Los consejeros murmuraron cosas en un lenguaje extraño Bulma no le tomó importancia a esto. Pocos minutos después habían tomado una decisión.

Uno del consejo dió un paso al frente. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar Bulma se adelantó.

-Antes de que me digan su respuesta debo advertirles que aunque sea Freezer muy fuerte en estos momentos es incapaz de protegerlos, si se niegan a firmar el acuerdo yo esparciré estas- Bulma extendió su mano mostrando una pequeña esfera de color morado oscuro -Son mi invención un muy fuerte veneno que se expande por partículas que se duplican en temperaturas cálidas, como las de sus aguas en cuestión de dias su planeta se convertirá en un caldo gigante de muerte… Ustedes deciden si yo no puedo tenerlo nadie lo hará- Lo último lo pronunció con un tono frío y cruel.

El hombre regreso en sus pasos y una vez más hablaron en su extraño lenguaje. Ahora tardando más pero al final tenían una decisión.

-Aceptamos el tratado… Lady-

Bulma sonrió -Son muy inteligentes, se que le tienen miedo a Freezer, pero tranquilos su muerte viene pronto, están tomando una buena decisión-

Disimuladamente Bulma vio a Sock, mantenía su cabeza en alto aunque seguramente el pequeño no había entendido casi nada de la conversación.

Bulma junto a Sock y Zarbon caminaron dentro del gran edificio donde curiosamente en el centro había una enorme piscina natural que se llenaba por cristalinas aguas. Había que admitir que era hermoso.

-Waou- Habló Sock, el reflejo de la luz que entraba por los tragaluces y reflejaba en las paredes y el agua le daba una belleza única al lugar.

El tratado fue firmado y Bulma prometió dejar una nave en la atmósfera para vigilar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rato después regresaron a la nave. Donde Bulma daba órdenes para trazar la nueva ruta.

-Lady…- Habló Marob -Que nave desea dejar al resguardo del planeta-

Bulma sonrió -Ninguna, los Kiumis no tienen la tecnología para detectar una nave fuera de su atmósfera, dejemos que crean en ello-

Zarbon que estaba a su lado sonrió disimuladamente. -Oye Bulma ¿Que pasó con las cosas de veneno, realmente ni siquiera te ví cuando las hiciste-

De un de los bolsillos sacó varias de las bolitas moradas, todos vieron con sorpresa cuando ella se llevó una a la boca.

-Quieres una Sock- El niño no dudó en tomar, tenía un sabor dulce.

Bulma sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad de todos -Solo eran dulces, los idiotas creyeron que en verdad era una especie de arma química…-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, y Bulma se fue junto a Sock para seguir su entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freezer se encontraba subiendo a su navío, quería tratar personalmente algunos acuerdos con planetas que antes pertenecían a su padre.

Con suma calma se sentó en su trono con su copa de vino esperando que el viaje terminara.

-Señor- Hablo Dodoria, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-El mensaje a la pirata fue contestado-

Freezer sonrió mientras tomaba de su copa -¿Y?-

-Pues… La mujer… Ella-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó impaciente.

-Ella- El soldado no quería hablar pues sabía que su señor de enojaria -Ella contesto citando en sus palabras "Tengo cosas más importantes que atender que usted, si su interés es hablar conmigo puede venir personalmente a una de mis bases y probablemente lo atienda… Pero la verdad es que yo no tengo tiempo para estupideces insignificantes cómo usted… Le aconsejo que ponga más empeño en cómo organiza a su ejército y no gaste tiempo en estúpidas invitaciones… Un saludo"-

Freezer había escuchado cada palabra, un muy fuerte enojo recorrió su cuerpo. La maldita perra se había atrevido a contestar a su invitación con tal mensaje tan humillante hacia el. Golpeó con su cola el turno del cual ya estaba parado, este término en varios pedazos aún cuando estaba construido de un muy duro material y sujeto al suelo.

Y aunque estaba enojado, se rió con un tono muy agudo -Esa mujer acaba de condenarse-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma veía con curiosidad cómo Zarbon enseñaba a el pequeño a canalizar su energía, por lo que veía no le estaba costando nada de trabajo.

Después de todo era de la misma raza que su fallecido amigo Lander, era fuerte y tenía potencial.

Seguía cuestionándose el porqué de sus actos.

Se mantenía sentada en el piso con el pequeño Jurnun recostado sobre sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos ¿Qué le diría Vegeta? ¿Qué haría en un futuro con Sock? Demasiado que pensar y qué decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El siguiente planeta estaba a seis días de viaje y Bulma sabía que este no sería tan fácil de tomar en control.

Salió del lugar seguida de su curiosa mascota. Ya los piratas y demás tripulantes habían superado la sorpresa con la criatura, ya era parte del barco.

.

.

.

Regreso al mando de control donde aviso por medio de una llamada a los restantes 9 señores pirata sobre el nuevo planeta bajo sus órdenes.

Después intentó comunicarse con Vegeta, aunque por la hora sabía que lo más seguro es que estuviera entrenando.

Curiosamente la llamada fue contestada, tan anonadada estaba que tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Vegeta-

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_

-Yo… Quería hablar contigo-

 _-¿Cual es la razón?-_

-... Te extraño… Yo estoy algo frustrada-

Vegeta ese día había regresado a la nave temprano del entrenamiento, después de un rápido baño se disponía a comer, cuando recibió la llamada que no dudó en contestar.

 _-¿Porqué? No puedes hacer tu trabajo de pirata-_ Habló completamente serio, aunque Bulma supo detectar la burla de sus palabras.

-¡Claro que no! Lo estoy haciendo muy bien, lo que Syder no a hecho años yo lo e hecho en semanas-

 _-¿Entonces?-_

-Yo… Creo que estoy mal… Creo que me estoy equivocando, siento que no estoy tomando buenas decisiones-

- _No estamos hablando de piratas verdad-_

-No… Yo… Encontré un niño en Baseian, en la calle y lo ayudé-

 _-¿Y eso te quita el sueño?-_

-Si- Pronunció afligida a un no le decía que lo tenía en la nave junto con ella, y que planeaba hacerlo su protegido.

 _-Tengo que entrenar-_

-Lose, te extraño… Quiero que ya todo esto termine-

- _Estoy progresado… Cálculo que enfrentare a Freezer mucho antes de lo pensado-_

-Me alegro…- Bulma cerró los ojos _"No lo digas, no lo digas… no"_ -Vegeta… ¿A ti te gustaría tener hijos?-

El príncipe no esperaba esa pregunta, y en ese momento se sintió incapaz de responder.

-¿Vegeta?-

- _¿Y a ti?-_

-Yo pregunté primero… Dime ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?-

 _-... Tienes algo que decirme-_

-¿Cómo que?-

 _-Cómo que vamos a convertirnos en padres-_

Bulma agachó la cabeza, realmente no estaba dándose a entender -No… Realmente es solo es una idea…-

 _-Creí que estabas evitando un embarazo-_

-SI… No estoy embarazada, pero han pasado algunas cosas, y yo… pues no me siento prepara para eso, es algo que no entiendo y que me causa muchas sensaciones que no logro comprender-

Vegeta reflexiono las palabras de su esposa, realmente no había pensado en tener hijos.

 _-… No es el momento para eso, hay mucho que hacer-_

-Lose, pero yo no me veo como madre y eso me da miedo…-

 _-... Supongo que todo será a su momento… ¿Estás segura que no tienes nada que decirme?_ -

-No… Te dejo entrenar te amo… Adios-

Vegeta colgó la llamada quedándose con varias dudas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los seis días habían pasado. A horas de aterrizar Bulma se encontraba con Sock sentado en medio de la habitación, Zarbon miraba todo desde un lado de la habitación.

-Por atención Sock… Ten enseñaré a controlar la materia… Las cosas-

Bulma puso al frente de ella su scouter en el piso, extendió su mano y el aparato se movió hacia ella.

Ganándose el asombro del pequeño.

-De verdad podré hacer eso-

-Talvez, es algo fácil pero no todos lo pueden hacer… Pon atención-

Cuando la explicación de Bulma inició Zarbon de su scouter empezó un cronómetro. Preguntándose ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Bulma saliera de sus casillas?

.

.

.

24 minutos pasaron cuando Bulma se dió por vencida, se levantó y fue hacia Zarbon

-No puede, ya se lo expliqué, no lo entendió… ¿Que está haciendo mal-

Zarbon que se mantenía cruzado de brazos, sin darse cuenta habló en voz alta. -Es que eres una pésima maestra- Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de su error.

Bulma se puso al frente con una dura mirada. Nada bueno le esperaba.

Por suerte del extraterrestre la alarma que indicaba el pronto aterriza se dió. Sock se levantó ya la conocía, floto hacía Bulma desde hace tres días que lo había controlado lo usaba para cualquier cosa, parecía haber olvidado cómo caminar.

-No irás Sock… Te quedaras aquí en la nave, te falta ser más fuerte para enfrentar a los enemigos de este planeta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la nave aterrizó, Bulma fue informada que varias personas habían llegado al encuentro.

La civilización del planeta era hostil por lo que la princesa ya lo esperaba.

Al bajar se encontró con una raza de pieles con pelo de colores variados. Al salir de la nave varias armas le apuntaron.

- **Identifíquense** -

Bulma levantó su mano ligeramente hacia sus piratas para que bajaran las armas.

-Soy la líder de los piratas espaciales y vengo a hablar con su rey-

-El rey no desea verte- Habló uno de ellos, el que parecía lideraba a todos.

-Llévame con él tengo una propuesta que le va a beneficiar-.

- **Jamás** , abandonen este planeta-

Bulma se llevó una mano a la frente y negó -No tengo tiempo para esto- En un rápido movimiento se teletransporto al sujeto detrás de él lo tomó del cuello y amenazó con un cuchillo.

Todas las armas le apuntaron a Bulma.

- **Suéltalo, baja esa arma o te asesinaremos-**

La princesa sonrió -Háganlo los reto-

Segundos después y ningún disparó de energía se escuchó por lo que Bulma se retiró de la misma manera.

La verdad es que no quería perder más el tiempo. Basto solo una palabra a sus piratas para que ellos terminarán con los soldados al frente.

-Mortem-

Pocos segundos después los cuerpos caían al piso con graves heridas. No por nada eran los mejores piratas en el espacio.

-Vamos- Habló Bulma… Salieron volando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la llegada del castillo se toparon con más soldados que fueron derribados fácilmente. Había resultado un poco complicado, pero menos de lo que Bulma esperaba.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron con el rey la peliazul se sorprendió ligeramente. Un hombre mayor, cubierto de ese mismo pelo naranja y verde con dos pequeños cuernos, se rodeaba en una gran habitación con una exagerada cantidad de velas.

-Es muy descortés de su parte llegar a interrumpir mis oraciones a los dioses de esa manera-

Bulma se acercó completamente segura. No le gustaba el ambiente del lugar, había demasiada parafernalia cómo de alguna especie de ritual.

-¿Que deseas mujer?-

-Sabes lo quiero Rey. Lo que todos vienen a buscar a su planeta, ese valioso mineral para generar energía-

Era verdad que el hombre sabía el porqué estaba ahí, veía con curiosidad cómo Bulma se paraba frente a él hablando completamente segura. También de forma repulsiva pues en su sociedad las mujeres no eran consideradas fuertes, por el contrario, solo las trataban como un objeto.

-Estás deshonrando este lugar… Nunca una mujer había pisado está sala-

Bulma sonrió -Me siento honrada por ser la primera- Habló con burla

-¡ **Insolente! Te estás burlando de los dioses todo poderosos… Yo soy el hombre elegido para hablar en nombre de ellos, la divinidad, soy la voz y palabra…-**

Y mientras el extraterrestre seguía hablando de sus dioses y religiosas Bulma se entrecerró la mirada. Nunca había sido partidaria de las creencias y no por qué no creyera en algo superior a ella, tenía una idea muy variada de los conceptos sobre dioses y gente divina. Un poco después Bulma se hartó tanto que en su enojo las llamas de las velas crecieron un poco.

 **-¡Lo ves**!- Grito el rey. -Es una señal de los dioses que no te quieren aquí-

Ella negó -Fui yo idiota, a mi no me hables de dioses…-

-Maldita perra, vienes a mi planeta y…- El hombre no termino de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y la causa era Bulma dentro de su mente.

-Maldito creyente… Está loco, usted se jacta de seguir las órdenes de sus dioses y vive con la idea de que ellos se preocupan por usted… ¡Solo es un hijo de puta! que utiliza su papel de rey para aprovecharse de los demás, dice que soy la primera mujer que pisa este lugar, y dígame todas las mujeres que a metido a la fuerza para complacerlo, es despreciable y no sus actos si no decir que lo hace en nombre de los ¡Malditos dioses!-

Bulma decía todo con verdadero enojo, ya estaba algo frustrada. Todo lo dicho lo había sacado de la mente del rey.

El hombre cayó de rodillas al piso con el mismo dolor en el pecho, Bulma con ayuda de su pie lo volteó para que viera hacia arriba. Puso un pie en su pecho, ejerciendo presión y lastimándolo más.

Los piratas se reían y gritaban por las acciones de su líder.

Bulma sacó un cuchillo del arnés de su espalda.

-Maldita- Pronunciaba el ser con dificultad -Eres el diablo-

-No- Pronunció Bulma con una sonrisa -Tal vez soy la encarnación de un demonio, pero no creo que otra cosa-

- **Ahh… tu… Te maldigo, los dioses se encargarán de ti al...algún día-**

La peliazul suspiro -Rey yo a diferencia de usted no soy una maldita marioneta que se controla en el nombre de los que están arriba… Los dioses son unos malditos vestidos de oro que solo se preocupan por ellos… Dígame dónde está su dios, ¿Porqué no lo viene a salvar?-

El hombre incapaz de moverse solo se retorcía por movimientos involuntarios de dolor. La peliazul se agachó y encajo el cuchillo en la pierna.

- **Ahhh** -

 **-¿Dónde está tu Dios?-**

 **-Maldita.. Ahhhh-**

Bulma enterró otro cuchillo en el estómago. Sabía que no lo mataria.

-Le diré algo, yo podría creer un dios, uno que trabaja de sol a sol como cualquier mortal… Si hubiera alguien así me arrodillados ante el-

El rey seguía retorciéndose. La peliazul sacó los cuchillos y volteó al hombre, ahora con el pecho en el suelo.

El pelaje naranja ya cubierto de sangre. Lo obligó a arrodillarse frente a ella.

-Ustedes ahora trabajará para mi, con sangre firmará un acuerdo y por su mal recibimiento me dará un tributo cada 7 lunas… Quiero un barco repleto de oro para mañana antes de esta hora o todo su planeta quedara bajo el fuego del infierno que tanto teme… **Entendido** -

-Si- Pronunció el hombre ya con lágrimas

Bien… Bulma se levantó y Marob se acercó con el tratado que el rey firmó tal y cómo peliazul dijo con sangre.

.

.

.

-Mañana vendré por el oro, ya sabe que le espera si no me cumple…-

El hombre se había arrastrado hasta su trono recargado en la silla de piedra blanca intentaba levantarse.

 **-Eres una maldita perra que se irá al infierno-**

Bulma que ya caminaba a la salida se detuvo, giró de manera infantil con una sonrisa.

-Ya estuve ahí… Adiós rey- Movió su mano para despedirse con una sonrisa que nadie borraría de su rostro.

Sin más que decir salió junto a sus hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la nave poco después de despegar por órdenes de Bulma se mantuvieron fuera de la atmósfera del planeta donde esperarían para bajar por el tributo y salir al siguiente planeta.

La tripulación estaba feliz por el reciente triunfo, el planeta del que acababan de salir siempre había sido un potencial alto en la lista de sus deseos. Estaban felices de que Bulma estuviera al mando. Ya nadie se acordaba de Syder.

Con permiso de Bulma habían sacado la reserva de ron y alcohol y brindaban en nombre de su capitana.

La peliazul sentada en medio de la gran habitación donde se había llevado a cabo el banquete de celebración, permanecía más inmersa en sus pensamientos que en la propia especie de festividad.

Zarbon permanecía a su lado con una copa, tranquilamente veían como todos bailaban y se ahogan de bebidas.

 **-Brindo por Lady B… La mejor capitana de la historia-** Grito Marob y todos lo siguieron alzando sus copas.

Ganándose una sincera sonrisa de la peliazul.

Entonces entre la fiesta volteó a ver a Zarbon y no pudo evitar reírse al verlo tan serio.

-Zarbi-

El la volteó a ver.

-Se que quieres divertirte ve… No tienes que estar a mi lado siempre… Además, esa chica te a visto desde que abordamos esta nave-

Zarbon se sonrojo levemente sabía de qué mujer hablaba Bulma; una de las pocas mujeres en la flota, era imposible no verla.

Debía admitir que era hermosa, tenía rasgos muy finos y la piel en bello tono lila brillante, pero tal vez lo que más le llamaba la atención a Zarbi era su largo y ondulado cabello púrpura, una delgada figura que bajo las prendas piratas estaba seguro que escondía un tesoro.

Se sonrojo más al escuchar la risa de Bulma

" _Maldita niña manipuladora"_

-Zarbi es bonita… No más que yo pero casi… Ve con ella, pronto empezarán a cantar y alguien te la va a ganar-

El de piel aqua no dudó en alejarse y hablar con la mujer, más con la insistencia de su Bulma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en un punto de ebriedad más alto los cantos piratas iniciaron y Marob invito a Bulma a bailar, pero ella se negó. Sinceramente quería irse a dormir ni siquiera había bebido.

Puede que ella no tuviera las fechas presentes, pero ese día era su cumpleaños, 23 años, técnicamente 22 por el tiempo que había estado muerta. Zarbon no la felicito, no dijo nada tal vez lo había olvidado y Vegeta… Sinceramente estaba segura que él no sabía su fecha de cumpleaños.

Los piratas que al contrario embriagados y felices empezaban su himno.

" _Con oro y un buen licor no habrá sitio mejor._

 _Una bella mujer, un buen alcohol y el universo recorrer._

 _Pirata soy de corazón, las estrellas me guiarán_

 _Los demonios en piel llevo tatuados con honor._

 _Pirata soy. El horizonte es parte de mi._

 _Mi corazón brilla con el embravecido mar._

 _Con un buen alcohol y una bella mujer el universo recorrer._

 _Pirata soy de corazón, maldiciones cargo yo"_

Y mientras la canción seguía Bulma vio cómo de entre los pies de los piratas se acercaba el pequeño Sock, siendo empujado por todos.

Ella se paró algo enojada el niño ya debía estar dormido.

-Bulma- habló el niño adormilado

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-No puedo dormir-

Bulma se levantó caminó seguida del pequeño, ella se hinco hablando cerca del oído.

-Nunca debes dejarte pisotear por los demás-

-Pero ellos son muy grandes- Habló el pequeño casi gritando creyendo que la peliazul no lo escucharía.

-Tu eres mejor que ellos, date a respetar, diles que se muevan-

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido… Camino a lado de Bulma y vio cómo todos se movían para no estorbar en su camino, el pequeño tal vez pensó que era por el y sonrió, aunque realmente los extraterrestres se movían abriendo paso a su capitana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma había acompañado a el pequeño hasta su cuarto donde le ordenó que se acostara.

-Bulma…- Habló el pequeño -Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma-

-No… Yo también tengo que dormir-

Vio cómo el niño se movía a un lado de la cama haciendo un espacio para ella.

-Puedes dormir conmigo-

Ella se cuestionaba mucho, simplemente quería salir lo antes posible y dejar de crear sentimientos por el pequeño. Pero le fue imposible, algo la llevó a quitarse la capa, el cinturón y todo aquellos que le estorbaba para dormir. Sólo con el pantalón y la blusa se metió a la cama.

-Duérmete Sock-

-Buenas noches Bulma-

La peliazul no pudo dormir esa noche había algo en todo lo que estaba viviendo que la estresaba tratando de darle una explicación. Escuchaba la leve respiración del niño, incluso si guardaba completo silencio podía escuchar el pequeño corazón.

Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero las imágenes de su padre en tantas situaciones parecidas a las que ella en ese momento vivía la mantenían intranquila.

No quería llorar, no quería, eso representaba debilidad, ella era fuerte… Cuando sintió sus ojos más húmedos se dió cuenta que había fallado.

Sólo era una niña que extrañaba a su papá, trato de calmarse, quería irse, pero también una parte de ella que no entendía la mantenía ahí. En esa cama junto a ese niño.

Simplemente paso al desveló en donde por periodos cortos pareció dormir, simplemente rogaba que la alarma para despertar sonara y pudiera levantarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un punto de la noche Sock se acurrucó junto a su brazo y ella fue incapaz de moverlo.

Cuando la alarma sonó y las luces en la nave se encendieron dió un respiro hondo y se levantó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas horas después Bulma practicaba un poco de las enseñanzas de los Harendels con Sock que realmente se esforzaba.

Zarbon veía todo atento. Aunque estaba serio beso con curiosidad cómo su niña manipuladora se comportaba con el niño. Puede que Bulma lo negara, pero se estaba encariñando con el niño. No le sorprendería que en pocos días el niño corriera hablándole a Bulma como su madre.

Marob entró a la habitación.

-Bulma estamos por bajar en una nave externa para recoger el tributo-

-Bien- Habló dándole la espalda, estaba más concentrada en el pequeño.

-He…- El pirata Marob también veía con curiosidad cómo la peliazul trataba a el niño -¿No vendrás?-

-No… estoy ocupada, además es algo muy sencillo no me necesitan-

Sin más que decir Marob salió, para después abordar una nave pequeña y bajar al planeta.

.

.

.

Unas horas después Bulma y Zarbon entrenaban ahora juntos a Sock. Mostrándole movimientos de pelea, más bien Zarbon, por qué Bulma solo los corregía.

-No...No… **idiota** … ¿Y así piensas enseñarle?- Gritaba hacía Zarbon, pues consideraba que sus explicaciones no eran buenas.

Sock miraba a ambos adultos sin saber a quién hacerle caso. Si pateaba o pegaba, si esquivaba o desviaba el golpe, si volaba o no…

Zarbon también ya algo estresado gritaba junto a Bulma y ambos peleaban por su manera de enseñarle a Sock.

 **-Maldita sea…-** Gritó ya frustrada Bulma, más consciente de el tiempo que había pasado discutiendo con Zarbon se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado varias horas y ni rastro de sus soldados. Revisando su scouter se dio cuenta que realmente ya era tarde. _"Malditos incompetentes"_ -Ve a comer y descansar Sock, continuaremos después.

Con una dura mirada desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se había teletransportado a la energía de Marob, se vio consternada al llegar a un lugar húmedo y casi completamente oscuro. Viendo donde estaba y con quien se enojo completamente.

 **-Malditos, malditos incompetentes, y se hacen llamar piratas… Ahh** \- Se acercó a la pared y extendiendo su mano una línea de fuego rodeo todo el contorno del cuarto. Se enojó más al comprobar su primera impresión; el lugar era una celda y sus 7 piratas de la pequeña e insignificante misión estaban encadenados y amordazados.

 **-Ahh-** Llevó una mano a su cabeza negando **-Estúpidos, estúpidos, no pudieron cumplir una simple orden… ¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?... Infelices me dan ganas de dejarlos prisionero aquí-** Bulma estaba tan ensimismada en su berrinche que no presto atención a los movimientos frenéticos de los soldados que por estar amordazados no podían avisarle que un soldado había entrado a la celda sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Solo cuando sintió una presencia detrás cayo sus gritos y reclamos, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un hombre mucho más alto y corpulento que ella la aventó con fuerte manotazo al piso, y que en su débil cuerpo y fuerza no pudo parar terminando con fuerte golpe en al cuerpo, lo que más le asustó y le dolió fue el golpe en la nuca y que por la sensación pocos segundos después debajo de la peluca supo que estaba herida.

Su cerebro estaba muy alterado para concentrarse, vio los pies acercarse borrosamente a ella y medias palabras.

-Maldita perra no se cómo llegaste aquí, pero es tu fin-

La levantó como si de una simple muñeca se tratara. La tomaba fuertemente de los brazos.

-Podría divertirme contigo primero-

Bulma un poco más consiente y después de esas palabras forcejeo hasta lograr soltarse cayendo una vez más al piso, extendió su mano y el hombre terminó estampado en la pared.

Bulma trataba de bloquear el dolor cuando por fin lo logro al levantarse se dio cuenta, aunque no sentía del todo las piernas que estas batallaban para sostenerla _"Soy débil"_

No le alcanzo el tiempo cuando tuvo que brincar hacia su lado izquierdo esquivando un golpe del hombre que momentos antes había descolgado de su cintura lo que parecía una cadena que en la punta mantenía una cuchilla cómo de oz… Bulma vio cómo está estampaba en la pared y sacando algunas chispas producto de la fricción del fuerte golpe.

Si esa cosa la golpeaba estaba muerta.

Vio cómo el maldito movía la cadena entre sus manos girándola.

 **-Vas a morir perra-**

La verdad la situación no le estaba ayudando, en un momento se sintió inútil tratando de buscar una salida, cuando fue consciente que estaba empezando a temer por su vida se enojó más pero ahora con ella.

Al tratar de esquivar el segundo golpe mientras entraba a la mente del mastodonte su movimiento no fue certero y al girar intentado evitar la cuchilla está rozó su hombro izquierdo desde la espalda hasta la parte superior.

-De verdad aquella punta curva era muy filosa la capa y la ropa poco habían hecho, un fuerte ardor y luego algo caliente.

Cayo de rodillas llevando su mano a la herida tratando de parar la sangre, mientras al mismo tiempo aquel hombre caía al piso muerto después de un múltiple fallo de órganos por parte de Bulma que había hecho colapsar su cerebro.

Tardo unos segundos bloqueando el dolor, no había tiempo para ver qué tan grave era la herida.

Ya sin dolor, aunque algo mareada vio cómo la blanca tela de la capa ya se cubría de una mancha de sangre. Se arrastró hasta Marob que sin ayuda de su brazo izquierdo que aunque no sentía al moverlo temblaba y no respondia a sus movimientos. Quito las cadenas que por suerte solo eran cerradas con imanes a presión.

Marob intentó ayudarla, pero ella se negó.

 **-Libera a los demás idiota-**

El pirata siguió la orden mientras Bulma se levantaba, puede que la mayor parte de su cuerpo no sintiera dolor, pero eso no quitaba su estado débil y un cuerpo que más que fuerza el orgullo lo mantenía de pie, sostenía con precion la herida de su hombro, aunque no alcanzaba a cubrirla completamente ya que parte de está en su espalda no podía alcanzarla.

Cuando los 7 estuvieron liberados se acercaron a Bulma para auxiliarla, pero ella se negó una vez más extendió su mano derecha.

-Sosténganse de mi… **Que se sostengan de mi ¡Maldita sea!-**

Asi lo hicieron todos y Bulma se teletransporto hacia Zarbon que vio sorprendido cómo varios aparecían a su lado.

El que momentos antes comía junto a Sock, de inmediato al ver el estado de la peliazul la tomó en brazos y salió con ella al área médica.

Los soldados salieron corriendo detrás de el y el pequeño asustado sin saber que hacer, temeroso salió de la habitación para seguir a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma fue tratada rápidamente, la herida no era profunda, pero si extensa, unos minutos después. La peliazul se cubría el pecho con la manchada capa mientras el doctor de la nave terminaba de cerrar la herida con los medicamentos regenerativos.

Ella ya había explicado lo necesario y todos los piratas se preparaban para bajar y atacar.

Bulma volteó a ver la puerta que medio abierta dejaba ver una cabecita.

-Entra Sock- Habló resignada.

El niño entró, con miedo vio el brazo de Bulma con algo de sangre y varias gasas en el piso manchadas del líquido rojo.

-No te asustes es solo sangre-

En niño miraba a Bulma -¿Te duele?-

-No-

-¿Que te paso?-

-Un hombre me atacó... - Bulma miraba las reacciones del niño -Yo lo mate-

El pequeño se le quedaba viendo sin ninguna expresión.

-Ese hombre me atacó porqué soy mala y yo lo mate porque me intentó humillar y asesinar… ¿Entiendes que fue necesario?-

El pequeño mantenía una mirada seria aunque sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa e incertidumbre -¿Que se siente matar?-

La verdad Bulma solo pudo sonreír ante la pregunta, Zarbon y el doctor, aunque serios se sorprendieron.

-Es algo que me gusta hacer mucho… Me gusta ver cómo la gente se arrodilla frente a mi pidiendo que no los mate… Me gusta ver morir a la gente mientras se returce en agonía y grita de dolor… Arrebatar la vida de alguien no es difícil, lo difícil es buscar el valor de hacerlo… Hay gente que merece morir… No soy buena Sock yo soy igual a cualquiera de los monstruos a los cuales les tienes miedo… Pero cuando hago algo es por una razón… Debes entender que en esta vida tu eres superior a cualquiera y si es necesario matar a alguien por el respeto ante ese honor lo haces sin vacilar… Y tal vez lo disfrutes-

El niño solo logro sentir, estaba muy confundido. Sock camino hacia un lado, la curiosidad por ver que tenía en la espalda de Bulma lo motivó a moverse.

-¿Te duele?'- Volvió a preguntar

-No… No te sientas mal por mi, los guerreros llevan con orgullo las marcas de sus batallas-

El niño caminó un paso más hacia ella, con sus bonitos ojos rojos inspeccionó a la peliazul y luego sonrió.

-Entonces eres una muy buena guerra no tiene ninguna marca-

Zarbon se río junto a Bulma, era curiosa la analogía que hacía el pequeño.

-La verdad es que yo no tengo ninguna marca porque las borro por vanidad… ¿Sabes que es vanidad?-

-No-

La peliazul suspiro. -Sabes esta marca la voy a conservar-

Zarbon miraba atento todo lo que estaba sucediendo, una mirada hacía el medico indicando que efectivamente al terminar de cerrar la piel no aplicará la medicina regenerativa en la piel, dejaría que cicatrizara.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Zarbon -Es una herida grande-

-¡No me cuestiones Zarbon!- Bulma se quitó la peluca. Extraña y grotesca sensación cuando sintió la sangre pegada entre su pelo azul y el castaño.

El pequeño vio cómo el original pelo azul caía sobre los hombros de Bulma.

-¡Tu pelo es azul!- Pronunció asombrado -Es igual que tus ojos… A mi me gusta más el azul-

-A mi también… Zarbon lleva a Sock para que termine de comer-

Así lo hizo el soldado y aunque el niño no quería irse cuando Bulma se lo ordeno camino con un puchero en el rostro que causó una sonrisa más en ella.

Le recordó algunas veces cuando se enojaba con su papá por no llevarla alguna misión.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se había retirado a su habitación, donde cansada por la pérdida de sangre que aunque no había sido mucha si lo suficiente para que la falta de los pocos militaría la descompensara. Durmió el resto del día.

En la mañana cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un pequeño niño de pelo negro dormido en el sillón a un lado de la cama.

-Quiso dormir aquí-

Hablo Zarbon que sin darse cuenta Bulma estaba parado del otro lado.

La peliazul se movió para sentarse en la cama, aún viendo al niño.

-¿Que pasó con el planeta?-

Zarbon sonrió -Sus dioses no los salvaron de convertirse en cenizas-

-Bien- Pronunció Bulma sin ninguna expresión.

-Cada día se parece más a ti, me obligó a mover el sillón cerca de la cama para pasar la noche contigo-

Un silencio se dió en el cuarto, no era silencio incómodo, era reflexivo.

Cerrando los ojos con pesadez Bulma se dió cuenta que el niño había causado algo que no conocía en ella, había tomado un lugar especial en su corazón. Con burla sonrió.

-No tengo idea cómo se lo diré a Vegeta-

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntó Zarbon.

-Que adopte a un niño-

El de piel aqua se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada simplemente al igual que ella se le quedó viendo al pequeño que descansaba en el sillón.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta abría los ojos después de dos mese de haber estado en el planeta … Por inercia sus ojos se cerraron una vez más. De verdad estaba cansado, sentía su cuerpo y cada músculo doler. Vagamente deseo que su esposa estuviera ahí para ayudarlo con el molesto sentir.

Sabía que no era el único, sus compañeros estaban peor que el tanto que habían dejado el entrenamiento ya hace tres días. Tal vez la idea de la gravedad aumentada no era tan buena. Con pesadez se levantó de la incómoda cama, los primeros días no había prestado atención en ello, pero tal y cómo Bulma le había dicho el esfuerzo le estaba pasando la factura a su cuerpo y en ese momento podía sacrificar cualquier cosa por un relajante baño caliente y una suave cama junto a su esposa.

El baño lo tuvo, aunque no con agua caliente, la temperatura fría lo despertaba mejor. Con la rutina que llevaba toda la vida y solo cambiando en especiales circunstancias. Se colocó su traje y armadura.

La pesadez enmarcada en sus facciones junto a su caminar, aunque decidido agobiante se sentó para desayunar y por fin pasar otro día entrenando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después Vegeta se encontraba en el árido suelo que solo hace semanas rebosaba de plantas y vegetación. El duro entrenamiento y unas cuantas explosiones valieron para que esto quedará solo en las memorias.

Parado en medio de la nada después de un duro calentamiento, golpes daba al iré con el puño cerrado, cada vez que movía sus músculos estos se acalambraban con un fuerte dolor y en ocasiones sentía cómo si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera.

No pudo mucho después de ahí, la verdad estaba cansado.

Y aunque sabía que debía descansar no lo hacía pues la determinación por conseguir lo que quería lo llevaba a mantenerse de pie.

Al intentar dar una patada al imaginario adversario sintió una vez más ese escalofrío que lo obligó a recargar su peso sobre sus rodillas que intentaba mantener lo más firme posibles con sus manos sobre ellas reclinado ligeramente.

Jadeaba por el cansancio, el sudor escurría por su cuello lo que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Cerró los ojos escuchando su corazón y sintiéndolo casi salir de su pecho.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. Un simple dolor no lo detendría, no a él aunque sentía su cuerpo tan pesado logró una vez más estabilizarse.

El debía acabar con Freezer por todos esos años donde lo humilló, por qué era su destino. El debía volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con el maldito emperador.

Por su pueblo, por su venganza, por su esposa… Por el poder y por un futuro… Su determinación aquella esencia tan fuerte que cada mañana a un con tan pesado entrenamiento lo llenaba de fuerzas para levantarse, esa misma que en ese momento lo cubría. Aumentó su energía y las piedras del morado piso temblaron junto a el producto de las ondas de tanta energía.

Cerró sus puños con desmesurada fuerza intentando desatar todo ese potencial. Sabía que lo tenía, ese poder que por sus venas corría… Recuerdos tras recuerdos, pero tal vez el que más su vida había marcado aquel momento de inestabilidad en el cual vio morir a Bulma frente a él. Todos esos sentimientos, la impotencia y fallido intento por hacer algo. Eso desató en la fuerza que necesitaba para expulsar todo su poder.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras el aura blanca empezó a cubrir con pequeños destellos dorados, algunos rayos. Sintió algo diferente, algo que era muy difícil de describir y sinceramente en ese momento no lo pensó. Simplemente algo que solo pudo describir cómo poder recorrió su cuerpo, aquella energía que pareció lo cubría y cómo en destellos sus oscuros ojos empezaron a tornarse de verde mientras el oscuro cabello cambio a un rubio dorado. Su motivación aquello por lo que luchaba, por tomar el papel que le correspondía desde su nacimiento y vengar la muerte de la mujer que amaba, además de protegerla… Todo aquello desató un fuerte grito mientras la pupila de sus ojos se perdía pasando solo al blanco y por fin sin entenderlo cambio.

La nueva energía que parecía tenía vida propia ahora presente en el, su cabello ahora completamente rubio y sus ojos verdes, ya no estaba cansado y el peso se había ido completamente. Consiente vio sus manos y la piel que resplandecía.

Sonrió con arrogancia Freezer moriría en sus manos mucho antes de lo planeado. Lo haría pagar muy caro todo.

Sintió dos energías acercarse y vio cómo su hermano y el pirata llegaban a verlo con suma sorpresa, no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Sólo el Tarble fue capaz de pronunciar unas cortas y entrecortadas palabras.

-E...e..el legendario-

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Mortem: Muerte

Se que muchos no esperaban algo asi con respecto a Bulma y el pequeño, sin embargo, el causo en Bulma algo que como ustedes leyeron no puede explicar.

Esperen la reacción de Vegeta.

Sobre nuestro príncipe y su transformación, se que parece algo apresurada, sin embargo, tenía todos los motivos para suceder. El inmenso odio que siente por Freezer y también la ayuda de parte del patriarca de los Namekusei lo llevo al poder.

Sobre la canción cantada por los piratas esta inspirada en la canción Piratas de la banda _**Mägo de Oz**_ (Cuando la escribí la imaginé con ese mismo ritmo)

Comentarios:

Sweetgilda: Gracias por dejarme tu comentario y tomarte el tiempo de leer, tienes razón la guerra se acerca… Y Zarbi ya esta con Bulma, aunque es una mandona la quiere…

Espero este capitulo fuera de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.

Lyss Getta: Trato de actualizar constantemente, e estado del otro lado de esta plataforma como lector y se siento feo tener ansias por leer y que pase mucho entre cada actualización, espero estar haciéndolo bien… Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y leer esta historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos, espero te gustara el capitulo

Lourdes13: Amiga muchas gracias, es que de verdad ¡Te adoro! siempre presente con tu comentario… Yo lo leo muy feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… A mi también me gusta la personalidad de esta Bulma, hace parecer las cosas tan fáciles, y aun habiendo algo de humanidad en ella pues como leíste decidió adoptar al pequeño Sock. Aunque no esta segura sabe que es lo correcto. Yo también amo los momentos que pasan Vegeta y bulma, me encanta escribirlos y aunque por el momento están separados ambos se extrañan… En fin amiga una vez mas gracias, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos, feliz inicio de semana.

Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: Yo tampoco quiero que termine, me siento algo nostálgica por eso. En el siguiente capitulo se vera la reacción de Vegeta con respecto a Sock, se que es algo poco común, pero esta Bulma tiene momentos de locura.

Puede que Vegeta no se da cuenta de la incomodidad de Bulma con su familia, pero entiéndelo su testaruda manera de actuar y el orgullo lo ciegan a solo perseguir su venganza… Tampoco es que Bulma sea una palomita blanca, pobre del Rey Vegeta lo maltratan jaja… Sobre porque Bulma no está embaraza se aclaró en la conversación que tuvieron ella y Vegeta… La verdad ser madre para Bulma por lo menos antes de morir se veía como una idea muy lejos de llevarse a cabo. Ella misma le dijo al rey que no esperara herederos con ella. Tampoco Vegeta tiene cabeza para eso, aunque con todo lo que esta pasando… Quien sabe tal vez en un futuro.

Soeandrea: Perdón por no actualizar ayer les quede mal. Bulma no a quedado embarazada porque se esta cuidando, no es algo que ella quiera vivir o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta este capítulo. Como Vegeta le dijo no es momento para eso… Espero el capitulo fuera de tu agrado, gracias por leer y comentar te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Maren12: Muchas gracias por tu comentario… Lose la llegada de Sock es algo inesperada, y ahora con esta nueva actitud te aseguro que el pequeño no la pasara mal, pero con Bulma como ejemplo pues no esperes un héroe o algo así. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.

Carols2497: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y comentar, me siento feliz de saber que te gusta. Aun falta un poco para que Vegeta se entere de Sock, con la sorpresa de lo que paso en este capítulo. Trato de actualizar frecuentemente, yo se lo frustrante que es esperar una actualización y que pase mucho tiempo.

Es verdad que esta historia se esta haciendo muy larga, jaja yo tampoco esperaba que fueran tantos capítulos, pero que te digo las ideas llegan y llegan. De verdad gracias por leer, espero este capitulo fuera de tu agrado, saludos.

Naomi: Hola, a mi también me gustan los momentos que pasan Vegeta y Bulma, por algo son mi pareja favorita. Yo tampoco quiero llegar al final, pero es necesario.

Sobre la historia que se repite pues como pudiste leer si, Bulma adopto al pequeño… Espero te gustara el capítulo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de e leer y comentar.

Gracias por leer, espero les gustara… Creo que partir de aquí quedan dos capítulos, no se los aseguro porque siempre termino agregando cosas.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.


	42. Chapter 42

**Antes de la guerra**

Bulma había esperado unas horas más hasta que el pequeño abrió los ojos. Zarbon había salido de la habitación con nuevas órdenes para los piratas y no volvería hasta más tarde.

Y mientras Sock se movía en el sillón despertando, Bulma le hablo.

-Sock-

Rápidamente el pequeño al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos, a un medio dormido se sentó tallando sus ojos.

Bulma miraba la escena sin una expresión aparente, buscaba las palabras correctas para expresarse.

-Sock-

El niño se acercó más, parado al lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó después de un bostezo.

-Bien… Ya no hay dolor-

El niño sonrió -Me quede cuidandoté- La sonrisa que reflejaba se ganó una de Bulma, el niño era muy expresivo debía enseñarle a controlar sus emociones en batalla.

-Quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo Sock- Bulma que permanecía sentada en la cama con la bata de dormir roja se movió hacia un lado para darle espacio al pequeño que entendiendo la acción se sentó.

-Te voy a contar una historia… Pon atención-

El pequeño asintió.

-Yo nací en un planeta llamado Tierra, un día un hombre muy fuerte llegó a destruir el planeta… Ese hombre que por nombre llevaba Cold me encontró y decidió llevarme con el por qué pensó que yo podría ayudarlo, aunque era un bebé al crecer yo le ayudaría… Cold me crío cómo su hija, se convirtió en mi padre y la persona más importante en mi vida… Tuve que esforzarme mucho aprendiendo tantas cosas para ser fuerte, para destacar que hice muchas cosas malas, pero estuvo bien no me arrepiento de nada… Tuve dos hermanos uno me quería mucho y el otro… Yo pensé que me quería pero me equivoqué… Mi hermano mató a mi padre y a mi hermano mayor… Pronto lucharé con el y lo mataré-

El niño la vio con sus expresivos ojos rojos. -¿No tienes mamá ni papá igual que yo?-

Bulma suspiró -No… Como te dije el murio… Pero me enseñó muchas cosas y yo… Quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Que cosa?-

¿Cómo decirle al niño que ahora seria su madre? que lo criaria y cuidaría, que seguramente tendría que enfrentar muchos obstáculos… Cerró los ojos con el problema como una carga y aún faltaba Vegeta…

Podría ordenarselo… Pero simplemente se negaba a hacerlo. Un suspiro más y ambos se vieron.

-¿Quieres ser mi hijo?- Casi se mordía la lengua -¿Quieres que yo sea tu mamá?- La peliazul se quedó estática esperando la respuesta que no llegaba, simplemente el intenso color rojo. Luego ansiedad ¿Por qué no contestaba?

… El pequeño parpadeo y sin saber que Bulma esperaba ansiosa una respuesta, se abalanzo y abrazo a la peliazul -Si… ¡Yo quiero que tu seas mi mamá!... Tú me cuidas… Tu eres muy buena conmigo-

La peliazul se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo y aunque una parte de ella corría de los pequeños bracitos la otra parte se mantenía ante ese cálido contacto.

-Puedes llamarme mamá ahora… Aprenderás muchas cosas y estoy segura que pondrás todo de tu parte para hacerlo bien-

-¡Si!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel día. Bulma cada día se encariñaba más con Sock, jamás lo admitiría pero sentía que había cambiado.

El pelinegro seguía entrenando y acompañando a su mamá en las misiones… Por el momento su control de energía era muy bueno y su control mental estaba progresando, debía reconocer que Sock era muy hábil e inteligente.

También había hecho algo de trampa, entrando a la consciencia de su hijo y transmitiendo varios conocimientos que tomaría años aprender, pero que gracias a ella había aprendido en cuestión de horas… Dominarlos dependía de él y por las tardes cuando lo veía entrenar sabía que lograría ser muy fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había hablado con Vegeta sobre Sock… La verdad no sabía cómo decirselo, ya lo había a intentado y no resultaba nada. Necesitaba tenerlo en persona, no era algo propio de decir por una llamada.

-Lady- Salió de sus pensamientos por el llamado de Marob -Los prisioneros están en las celdas-

-Bien enseguida bajo-

El extraterrestre de cuatro brazos y piel rosada se fue.

Hace una horas habían bajado a un planeta donde habían capturado a unos desertores de la organización pirata. Otra de las tarea que la princesa había impuesto. Un traidor lo más repugnante que había y ella no dirigiría un grupo que se conociera por tener desertores. Habían atrapado a tres de la raza Nomemin, de extremidades largas y pieles con escamas en tonos azules y sus rostros cómo anfibios sin nariz, se le conocía por su resistencia a las diferentes condiciones atmosféricas del planeta, con capacidad de sobrevivir largo tiempo sin oxígeno, en altas o muy bajas temperaturas.

Ella los haría pagar caro su traicion, pues aunque ella no estaba dirigiendo a los piratas cuando estos habían traicionado los códigos piratas que dictaban en lenguaje antiguo "Pirata un día, pirata hasta la muerte" No podía dejar cabos sueltos, les daría su merecido e interrogaría por si acaso.

Antes de bajar paso a la habitación de la nave donde Zarbon entrenaba junto al pequeño Sock.

Por un momento se quedó viendo como este con su baja estatura y pequeño cuerpo intentaba, de verdad intentaba golpear al ex soldado de Freezer.

-Sock- Grito levemente Bulma

-Hola Mamá-

A ella aún le costaba que la llamarán a si, -Voy a torturar a unos traidores ven conmigo-

El pequeño asintió, ya había visto muchas cosas junto a Bulma que una tortura no lo sorprendía ya. Las primeras veces si sufrió y se asustó pero cómo ella le dijo no mostró nada porque los sentimientos en batalla te hacían débil, tal como su madre le había dicho. Incluso ahora tomaba cierta emoción en el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma caminaba junto a Zarbon y Sock más adelantado caminaban al último piso de la nave.

-Y ahora que- Habló Zarbon -¿Lo obligará a a matar a uno de ellos?- Preguntó con cierta burla, había visto con curiosidad tanto el desarrollo del niño cómo ella en su nueva etapa como madre e hijo.

Bulma se enojó por la pregunta -¡Claro que no! El es suficientemente inteligente para decidir si quiere o no matar a alguien… Ni siquiera mi padre me obligó a matar-

El de piel aqua la vio con curiosidad -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Papá jamás me obligó a hacer algo que yo no quería, bueno me refiero a cosas como matar o misiones… Yo veía cómo él actuaba y por mi misma cuando tení años mate a un sirviente por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo, no tuve razón simplemente poco después de aprender a entrar en la mente de las personas y aún sin controlarlo sabía que podía hacer mucho daño por la intromisión en la mente de cualquiera… Lo mate con mucho dolor, no estoy segura que le hice, cómo te dije yo a un no controlaba mi habilidad, simplemente empezó a convulsionarse y murió… Tarena me encontró minutos después y preocupada me llevó con papá… Jaja esa mujer, siempre se preocupo por mi… Jamás entenderé eso- Pronunció en un tono más bajo, inclinó un poco su cabeza hacía la derecha -Cuando papá me preguntó porqué lo había hecho, dije la verdad, simplemente lo hice porque quise… Papá me sonrió, creo que se sintió orgulloso-

Zarbon que escucho atento siguió preguntando.

-¿Tu te sentirías orgullosa de que Sock matara a alguien?- Habló en un tono más bajo, pues aunque el pequeño que iba más adelantado no podía escucharlos no quiso arriesgarse.

La peliazul ante la pregunta sonrió -Claro, aunque supongo que dependerá de cómo lo haga… Sabes que espero cosas grandes de el-.

-Ese niño se convertirá en un demonio igual que tu- No hablaba con mala intención, ni mucho menos Bulma aceptaba que no era buena persona y no le molestaba que se lo mencionaran por lo que no se inmuto por decirlo.

-Pues soy su madre… Es mi deber guiarlo por el camino correcto- La seriedad de sus palabras se perdió por la sádica sonrisa -Será mejor que yo, aunque no lo obligará a hacer nada que no quiera-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al bajar a los calabozos Bulma se encontró con los tres prisioneros encadenados a la pared.

Ella solo les sonrió, y por la situación a un con la cara bonita supieron que sufrirían.

Los Noemim sufrieron múltiples cortes en la piel, quemaduras gracias a Bulma y varios golpes estos con ayuda de Marob y Zarbon… No uso su control mental pues no fue necesario varios minutos de sufrimiento y cantaron cómo pajaritos, aunque no dieron ninguna información interesante.

Los tres murieron después de desangrarse y mientras agonizaban Bulma volteó a ver a Sock. No sé sorprendió cuando vio a su hijo completamente distraído formando pequeñas esferas de energía.

-Sock… Vámonos es hora de comer-

El pequeño se levantó del suelo dirigió su vista a los tres cuerpos y aunque el cuarto estaba poco alumbrado se percibía bien toda la sangre en el piso. Su expresión cambio a discuto. -Es asqueroso-

Bulma se rió levemente, salió junto a Sock y Zarbon. Realmente los días con el pequeño eran interesantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban. Habían regresado a Baseian para reportar a los señores piratas todo el progreso y planear nuevos ataques.

Bulma miraba atenta el mapa holograma en azul frente a ella, inspeccionaba la imagen detalladamente buscando un nuevo planeta que invadir.

-Lady- Habló uno de los señores piratas Morans Hidde, viejo amigo de Syder y uno de los primero es seguirlo. -Nos han llegado algunos reportes de asteroides de Forum que han sido tomados por hombres de Freezer y al parecer una nave se acerca aquí-

La peliazul se acercó a la orilla del cuarto donde sobre una mesa se mantenía la copa de vino que había servido hace rato, bebió un trago y dirigió su mirada a Morans… -Dime estás o no seguro que hay una nave a punto de aterrizar… A mi no me gusta la frase al parecer-

-Bueno… Como usted sabe naves aterrizan aquí todo el tiempo, es solo que hace una horas se localizaron una nave con características a las de Freezer-

Bulma suspiro -Algo me dice que vienen por mi… Yo me encargo, iré a la zona de aterrizaje y esperare a ver qué llega-

-¿Usted sola?-

-Si-

Ante la sorpresa de Morans Lady desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma estaba plenamente confiada pues sabía que en esa nave no venía a Freezer y el era el único al que realmente le tenía miedo.

Cuando sus ojos divisaron aquella nave blanca con un escudo; un círculo naranja que el centro un triángulo plateado marcaba, esa misma nave en la que había viajado varias veces. -Ginyu- Sonrió, tenía asuntos que tratar con ellos.

Cuando la nave aterrizó Bulma se posiciono frente a la nave. Mantenía su rostro sin ninguna expresión, la nave tardó en abrir la principal compuerta.

.

.

.

Dentro los cinco soldados de las fuerzas especiales se preparaban para salir a completar su misión, sabian que debian hacerlo bien pues está era la primera misión en años que realmente era importante porqué los meses anteriores Freezer los había humillado y mandado a misiones sin sentido. Sabian que si fallaban su muerte era segura.

Flashback

 _Las fuerzas especiales se encontraban arrodillados frente a su emperador._

 _-Tengo una misión para ustedes… Deben traer a una persona-_

 _Los 5 se mantenían sin ningún movimiento en el suelo._

 _-Esta es su oportunidad para demostrar que son verdaderos soldados, si fallan no me apiadare de ustedes cómo lo e hecho hasta ahora… Los asesinare y humillare ante todos-_

 _Si señor- Hablaron los 5_

 _-Irán a Baseian y me traen a la dirigente de los piratas, Cui les dará toda la información que tenemos… La quiero viva y hasta que vuelva la mantendrán prisionera… ¿Entendido?-_

 _-SI..si..señor-_

 _-¡Largo!-_

Fin del flasback.

Cuando bajaron se sorprendieron por la pequeña figura frente a ellos, una mujer de pelo castaño con una capa blanca y un vestido rojo y botas. Los 5 cinco se vieron entre ellos, había algo que llamaba su atención, cómo si la conocieran.

La peliazul se acerca con una sonrisa -Hola… Idiotas-

Los 5 abrieron los ojos completamente por la sorpresa y se vieron entre ellos compartiendo sin decir nada ese mismo pensamiento de que esa voz ya la habían escuchado antes.

-Bu...Bu..lma- Hablo Ginyu completamente sorprendido.

-Hola Ginyu- Bulma se retiró la peluca dejando ver su cabello azul tan llamativo amarrado en una trenza.

-Pero..Tu… Tu… Frezeer te mato- El capitán tartamudeaba realmente no creia lo que veían.

Bulma no contesto su pregunta, los vio. Tenían cicatrices que ella no recordaba, su aspecto no era el mejor, las ojeras y el cansancio se marcaban en su rostro. Tal parecia que habían sufrido la misma suerte que Zarbon. La pregunta era si podía confiar en ellos o debía deshacerse de ellos.

-¿Bulma en serio eres tu?- Preguntó desconcertado Guldo.

- **Ahhh** \- Gritó Jeice muy fuerte que hasta el momento parecía había quedado en sock - **Estamos muertos… ¡Muertos!-**

La peliazul formo una mueca por el gritó y pensar que una vez más tendria que explicar cómo había resucitado. - **¡Silencio…!** Freezer me mato… Pero yo revivi-

 **-¿No estamos muertos?-** Preguntó casi en un tono de histeria Jeice mientras se tocaba el cuerpo como si buscara una herida.

- **No**... por el momento no están muertos… Se que tienen muchas preguntas, preguntas que no voy a contestar-

-Pero no...no … entendemos nada- Hablo ahora Burter -Revivir es imposible-

-Pues empiecen a creer por que estoy viva- Bulma tenía ya en mente varias frases muy crueles y serias que estaba segura llenarian de temor a los 5 soldados, cerró los ojos brevemente mientras se permitía sonreír pensando en cómo torturaria a los soldados que de cierta manera sabía tenían culpa de que Freezer se hubiera enterado de su estancia en el planeta Vegeta. Podía jurar que ellos habían avisado que ella había cambiado la ruta.

Abrió de golpe los ojos cuando sintió los brazos de Recoome abrazándola "¿ _Qué diablos_?"

-¡Bulma te extrañamos! Perdónanos sabíamos que Freezer te mato pòr nuestra culpa… Nosotros no queríamos decirle que te habías quedado en ese forum, pero nos amenazó-

- **SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL** \- Gritó completamente enfadada la peliazul. El de pelo naranja la bajó con cuidado.

-No entendemos- Habló Ginyu.

-Primero díganme ¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Freezer nos encomendó encontrar a la líder de los piratas y llevarla con el-

Bulma sonrió -Tienes suerte la están viendo-

-¡Tú!-

-Es una larga historia, lamentablemente no la escucharan, voy a matarlos-

Las fuerzas especiales se asustaron conocían muy bien a Bulma para saber que todo aquellos era cierto, ya antes habían sufrido las torturas de princesa.

Antes de que ambos continuarán sintieron varias energías acercarse.

Al voltear Bulma se dió cuenta que varios piratas se dirigían a ella. " _Maldito seas Marob"_ Logro divisar a Zarbon y se enojó más al ver que a su lado una figura más pequeña volaba " _Hijo de puta lo voy a asesinar"._

Cuando bajaron detrás de Bulma. Zarbon al acercarse frunció sus rasgos.

-Ginyu- Saludo de mala gana.

-El desaparecido Zarbon… Me alegra que estés con Bulma-

-Hmp… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

La peliazul habló -Viene a secuestrar a la líder de los piratas, pero ahora eso es imposible-

El pequeño Sock se soltó del agarre de Marob y corrió hacía la princesa -¡Mamá!- Se paró a un lado de ella viendo de mala manera a los 5 extraños y para el niño ridículos hombres.

Ahora sí la sorpresa en los rostros de el equipo especial de Freezer no tenía precio.

-¿Te dijo má... mamá?- Pronunció completamente sorprendido Ginyu.

-Si… El es Sock… es mi hijo… No quiero más preguntas necesito hablar con ustedes, siganme-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las fuerzas especiales no dudaron en salir volando, ella los llevó a la base principal en el planeta. Se habían encerrado junto a Zarbon y ellos.

.

.

.

Bulma los interrogó por varios minutos cerciorándose en su mente que no le mintieran.

-¿Donde está mi hermano en estos momentos?-

-Tengo entendido que está tratando varias asuntos con planetas que tu padre tenía bajo sus órdenes- Ginyu paro un momento, vio a la peliazul a los ojos -Lamento lo de tu papá y Cooler…-

La princesa se cruzó de brazos -No me veas con lastima… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en regresar al 79?-

-El nos dijo que estaría de regreso en cuatro semanas… Pero con ellos días que han pasado quedan 19 días-

Bulma y Zarbon se vieron cómplices ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Zarbon a Bulma.

-Tal vez será bueno alejarme un poco de aquí, podría volver a el planeta Vegeta-

-Deberí….- El soldado no termino de hablar cuando Ginyu habló apresurado.

-¡No! Debes alejarte de el planeta Vegeta y esconderte… ¡Freezer te matara una vez más si te encuentra!-

La peliazul alzó una ceja -¿Por qué no debo ir a él planeta Vegeta?- Le cuestionó con un tono muy frío.

El capitán tragó saliva a un sin entender toda la situación que estaba viviendo, podía sentir miedo por lo que sabía que ella podía hacerle, a un así no quería verla sufrir.

-Freezer nos… Nos informo de...de una misión a su regreso, iremos a atacar a los Sayayin… Freezer los quiere muertos-

Los objetos en el cuarto temblaron como si la tierra debajo de ellos se moviera, pero los 6 restantes en la habitación sabían que todo era por Bulma.

Ella se levantó y rápidamente su mano izquierda presionó el botón de su scouter mientras la derecha se cerraba en un fuerte puño ya con sus nudillos más blancos por la fuerza impuesta.

.

.

.

-¿ _Que_?- Vegeta contesto a la llamada con una respiración pesada, por el entrenamiento.

-Vegeta- Solo las fuerzas especiales se sorprendieron por la mención de ese nombre. -Tenemos problemas-

-¿ _Qué sucede?-_

-Freezer mandó a las fuerzas especiales a capturar a la líder de los piratas… Los tengo frente a mi y me acaban de dar una información un tanto inquietante-

 _-¡Habla! No estoy para tus juegos-_

-Al parecer irá a atacar tu planeta en unas semanas…-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos enojado. El maldito infeliz estaba por hacer su jugada contra ellos, sabían. Y estaba seguro que era su momento para contraatacar, su parte racional le indicaba que aún le faltaba algo de entrenamiento para controlar su poder. Sin embargo no había ese tiempo, era su momento para cobrar con creces toda la miseria que gracias a Freezer había vivido. Por lo que en ningún momento dudó de sus palabras - _Es momento se que nos enfrentemos-_

La peliazul que se había apartado a una esquina de la habitación recargada en la pared miro al suelo. Las palabras de su esposo eran seguras, no estaba ahí pero podía jurar que mantenía sus brazos cruzados y el mentón en lo alto con orgullo y sin ningún ativismo de miedo. Pero a un así sin confesarlo había temor en ella.

-¿Estás seguro?-

 _-Si… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos queda?-_

-Poco menos de un mes… Podríamos emboscarlo,creo que sería lo mejor-

Su tono era débil y el lo notó frunciendo el ceño - _Estube pensando en eso, creo que lo mejor será que lograramos enfrentarnos a el fuera de su base o del planeta Vegeta-_

-Entiendo… Lo quieres matar tu solo- Se deslizó en la pared hasta sentarse en el piso, no le importó que la vieran -¿Estás seguro?-

 _-Más que nunca_ -

Ella cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar las palabras, después de ahí no había marcha atrás -No quiero perderte otra vez- Por lo menos una vez debía intentarlo entrar en razón, y no es que ella no quisiera acabar con Freezer, pero el miedo en ese momento habló por ella.

 _-Bulma… Estoy seguro que puedo lograrlo-_

Una vez más la peliazul cerró los ojos, debía confiar en el. -Entonces dentro de tres semanas Freezer regresará a su base donde yo me encontraré con el… ¡Déjame terminar!- Elevó su tono de voz cuando escucho el intento de Vegeta por hablar -Tomare la base y le daré lo que mandó a buscar con las fuerzas especiales… A mi… Para ese momento tú ya estarás fuera de Sunev supongo que en algún otro planeta, llevaré a Freezer ante ti con la teletransportación y entonces todo dependerá de ti-

 _ **-¡Tu plan es una estupides…! Si Freezer te ve te asesinara… ¡Te matara!-**_

Bulma recobrando la compostura se levantó caminando al asiento que antes había ocupado -Si algo pasa me iré, no dejare que me pase nada, ¡Confía en mí por una maldita vez en tu vida…! Regresaré al 79 con Zarbon… Después iré con tu padre y le informaré todo. Tienes 18 días a partir de ahora para entrenar a la mañana de decimonoveno día debes subir a la nave y viajar por 9 horas al siguiente planeta habitado en ese sistema solar. Según recuerdo tiene buenas condiciones para enfrentarte a el… Estaremos en contacto-

- _Bulma_ \- Habló completamente serio Vegeta y con tono más duro de lo usual en el y ella sabía que eso ya era algo muy extraño - _Eres una estúpida poniéndose en peligro-_ Lanzó las amargas palabras sin pensarlo realmente.

-Tu encárgate de enfrentar a Freezer y yo me encargo de llevarlo a ti…- Su tono de voz también era duro y Vegeta estaba sorprendido que no estuviera gritando por haberla insultado -No soy estúpida cómo dices… Si algo se sale de control me teletransportó lejos y problema resulto, ya morí una vez Vegeta y no quiero volver a hacerlo… Tu sabes que mi repentina muerte solo me dió fuerzas para aferrarme a la vida, no cometeré errores y siendo mi esposo, conociéndome y evaluando la situación sabes que es el mejor movimiento que podemos hacer-

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, pero luego sonrió podía entender la determinación en las palabras de la mujer que compartía su vida. Estaba segura que ella podría hacer lo que decía y tampoco tenía manera de detenerla - _Bien_ \- Sentenció cortante y ganándose una sonrisa de la princesa, ella podía entender lo que había detrás de sus cortantes e indiferentes palabras.

-Resolveré unos asuntos y después de contactarme con tu padre hablaremos-

 _-Mantenme al tanto-_

-Si… Adios-

Corto la llamada y llevó sus manos al rostro mientras se agachaba ligeramente aún sentada. No quería sentirse vulnerable ante todo lo que seguía.

Se levantó y caminó directo a Ginyu. Que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio al igual que sus compañeros. Sabían que aunque hicieran preguntas estás no serían contestadas.

-Tengo una incógnita que me gustaría me ayudarán a resolver-

Los 5 del equipo se vieron entre ellos, la situación era un tanto intimidante.

-Hay dos caminos uno en el que los mató después de una muy agonizante tortura que les aseguro durará días tal vez semanas o el camino dos donde me juran lealtad y me ayudan a derrotar a Freezer…-

 **-¡Segunda! ¡Segunda!-** Gritaron arrodillándose en el piso.

-Bien… Bien…Levántense- A si lo hicieron y Bulma dio un paso más cerca de Ginyu -Marca a Freezer dile que capturaron a la líder de los piratas, que esta inconsciente y la llevaran de regreso al planeta 79… Si dices una sola palabra de mi- sonrió con burla -Ya sabes lo que te espera-.

El capitán asintió, tomando su scouter y presionando los botones adecuados se comunicó con el emperador que contestó rápidamente. Seguramente por la importante misión.

-Señor la pirata fue capturada… Espero órdenes para proceder-

Freezer escucho con gusto la información, esa mujer lo había insultado y merecía un duro castigo que él mismo le daría. - _Llevala al 79 y mantenla en una celda hasta mi regreso-_

-Si señor nosotro nos encargamos- Ginyu terminó la llamada y por suerte Freezer no había preguntado nada. Levantó la vista hacía Bulma esperando la siguiente orden.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender, se que tienen preguntas Zarbon les contará todo lo necesario yo tengo que ir a visitar a mi suegro-

Bulma sintió un peso sobre su hombro de parte de la mano de Zarbon.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si… Encárgate de avisarles a el grupo de títeres… Tengo que ir a informarle al rey Vegeta lo que está pasando…- Bulma se alejó con la intención de teletransportarse.

-Oye Bulma- Hablo Zarbon -No te llevaras a Sock, digo supongo que sería bueno que lo alejaras de todo esto…-

La peliazul lo miro extrañado, pero luego en una idea fugas cambio su expresión por una de completa felicidad, Zarbon podía jurar ver estrellas en sus ojos de completa emoción, luego desconcertandolo más se lanzó a sus brazos

-¡Zarbi! ¡Acabas de mejororar mi día completo!- Se apartó y dió un pequeño brincó -Imagina la cara del rey cuando llegue con Sock… ¡Si!… Ya quiero verlo, jaja me reiré bastante, también me llevaré a Jurmund-

Zarbon no pudo evitar reírse, mientras veía a la peliazul salir casi corriendo. Sintió 5 miradas hacía el y al voltear vio a las fuerzas especiales, chasqueo la lengua pues tenía mucho que explicar, incluso cosas que ni él entendía.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey Vegeta a medio día en su planeta se mantenía junto a su apreciada copa de licor, en un momento de paz después de su ajetreada mañana. Su planeta últimamente era difícil de gobernar.

-Hola rey-

Casi derramó su copa exaltandose por el saludo en esa voz aguda que conocía bien y que hace meses no había escuchado. Ahí estaba su nuera con la capa blanca que indicaba su nuevo puesto, se sorprendió cuando vio a un pequeño niño de cabellos negro, ojos rojos y piel blanca junto a ella, ya la enorme serpiente no lo sorprendió ya se había acostumbrado a ella ¿Pero el niño? ¿Que significaba todo esto? Más importante a un ¿Cómo lo afectaba? Por la sonrisa de la esposa de su hijo algo le dijo que no sería nada bueno.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

Bulma dio un paso más cerca a un con la sonrisa -Vine para informarle sobre lo que está pasando… Pero primero quiero presentarle a Sock-

El pequeño se mantenía al margen de la situación, sin miedo aparente mirando al rey.

-El es mi hijo-

Ahora sí el rey tiró su copa, derramando el líquido sobre su armadura y levantándose por inercia.

-¡¿Qué maldita sea estás diciendo?!-

-Jaja- Bulma no pudo evitar reírse y el pequeño también por la situación, aquel hombre era muy gracioso, pero también intimidante.

-Ay rey…- Se limpio una pequeña lágrima que había caído de su ojo por la risa -Digamos que Sock es algo nuevo para mi… Lo adopte hace unos meses, no me pude negar es tan lindo y se parece tanto a mi-

El rey miraba atónito la escena ni siquiera se movía.

Bulma continuo -Sock te presento al rey Vegeta… El es tu abuelo, es padre de mi esposo el príncipe Vegeta-

El rey mantenía en su rostro la sorpresa y un pequeño tic nervioso apareció viendo al niño sonreírle y saludarlo.

-¡Ese niño no es mi nieto…! ¡No es mi sangre!-

La sonrisa se borró de Bulma, se agachó con Sock. Le sonrió por suerte ya lo había prevenido de la actitud que tomaría el rey ante el.

Se acercó al hombre extendiendo su mano y sin tocarlo lo empujo obligándolo a sentarse en el trono.

Bulma llevo su dedo índice al pecho del rey y este ya incapaz de moverse por el control de la peliazul se limitó a mirar y observar.

-Escúcheme no quiero terminar con su vida, crei que ya teníamos una relación familiar…- El tono era tétrico -Este niño es mi hijo y usted mi suegro por lo tanto su abuelo, si vuelve a gritarle juro por mi vida que la pasará muy mal-

El rey sintió una vez más sus brazos, piernas y la sensación de movimiento regreso a él.

-Además de esta afortunada noticia, tengo mas para usted- La peliazul suspiro y procedió a explicarle todo a él rey.

.

.

.

-Vendré por usted unas horas antes de que Freezer aterricé en el planeta… Lo llevaré con Vegeta y luego llevaré a mi hermano… Todo dependerá de ustedes-

El rey había escuchado atento, estaba enojado, pero sabía ante su determinación cómo Sayayin que era el momento de luchar.

-Bien… Me preparare-

Bulma sonrió -Me tengo que ir… Le dejaré a él pequeño Jormund, mi trabajo termino con el puede regresarlo a su hábitat… También quería pedirle que- Bulma no termino sus palabras no es que no confiara en el rey para dejarle a Sock, tal vez no quería alejarse de él o simplemente el castillo no era buen lugar para el pequeño.

-Olvídelo… Yo me encargo de mi lado usted prepárese… Despídete Sock-

El niño movió su mano despidiéndose -Adiós rey- luego tomó la mano de la peliazul y ambos desaparecieron.

El rey bufo con fastidio -¡Maldita perra!- Habló con rencor.

-Voy a hacer cómo que no escuché eso- Pronunció Bulma apareciendo de nuevo en la gran habitación -Olvide decirle que ni una palabra de Sock a Vegeta, eso me concierne a mi decirselo… Ahora sí, adiós rey-

El rey cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos, esa niña acabaría con la larga vida que pensaba tener después de dejar el trono, terminaría con ella por corajes o sustos.

El sonido de un cuerpo arrastrándose lo obligó a abrir los ojos el Jormungander que le había dado a la princesa había crecido. Formó una bola de energía dispuesto a acabar con la vestía, pero solo en pensar en la reacción de la peliazul suprimió la energía. Mejor si la liberaría.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al volver a Baseian Bulma habló de los nuevos planes con el grupo de los señores piratas y dejó para sorpresa de todos el cargo a Marob. ¿Cuando se le cuestionó el porqué? Su respuesta fue sencilla.

-No confío del todo en ustedes imbeciles… Volveré en menos de un mes con la derrota de Freezer-

Marob intento agradecer a Bulma pero está huyo del lugar un poco harta de todo lo que había vivido en el día.

Dejo a Sock en su habitación y volvió para terminar de resolver algunos asuntos con Zarbon y las fuerzas especiales.

Al entrar en la habitación donde estaban vio enojada el montón de botellas de licor vacías. ¿Que estaba pasando?.

-¡Bulma!- Saludaron todos, incluído Zarbon. No estaban ebrios, pero estaba a una botellas de llegar a un punto ya de consideración.

-¡Estamos a punto de una guerra y ustedes se ponen a beber!-

-En Baseian están las mejores bebidas y si estamos a punto de morir lo merecemos, no tienen idea el infierno que se a convertido el vivir con Freezer- Habló Jeice.

Bulma suspiró resignada se sentó en una de las sillas -Sirveme un trago Zarbi-

Todos sonrieron, mientras tomaban Bulma explicó el plan, agradeció que las fuerzas especiales fueran unos tontos que se conformaban con la simple explicación de unas esferas mágicas, no cómo Zarbon que aún después de meses seguía preguntando.

-¿Quien quedó a cargo de la base?- Preguntó a los chicos.

-Cui-

-Bien, nos teletransportamos a la base, lo primero que haremos será capturar y encerrar a Cui en alguna de las celdas… Tengo asuntos pendiente con el… En la base ninguno de los soldados puede contactarse con Freezer por lo que no tendremos problemas estando ahí. No sé qué tantas cosas habrán cambiado en estos años… Pero nadie tomara raro viéndome por la base, aún así no llamaré tanto la atención… Esperaremos el regreso de mi hermano y todo dependerá de Vegeta-

-No sé qué le viste a ese mono Bulma- Hablo Burter

La peliazul ignoro el comentario, se levantó -Es hora de irnos prepararé mis cosas y las de Sock para partir-

-Crei que Sock se quedaría con el rey-

Bulma ignoro la pregunta de Zarbon saliendo de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma utilizó la energía de Malaka para teletransportarse hacia la base. Esperando que el viejo extraterrestre no sufriera un infarto.

Al llegar al lugar rápidamente las fuerzas especiales salieron en busca del maldito de Cui, sin estar protegido por Freezer era muy fácil de doblegar.

Malaka que estaba en medio de una curación había quedado a un tartamudeo y los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Bu...Bu...Bulma- el médico de milagro estaba de pie.

La peliazul le sonrió -Hola Malaka-

Zarbon se acercó rápidamente a noquear al extraterrestre médico y al que estaba curando para evitar más alboroto. Pues a un estaba ese detalle sobre Zarbon cómo criminal de rango A.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La peliazul salió sola, camino por lo pasillos que conocía bien, durante el trayecto se encontró con Ginyu que le informo que el trabajo estaba terminado.

-Los chicos se están encargando del cara de pez-

-Bien sígueme-

Al llegar al control de mando donde sin permiso de nadie tomó control de la computadora principal. Nadie dijo nada, tal vez porque aquella mujer estaba acompañada de uno de los soldados más fuertes de Lord Freezer.

Mando un mensaje a todos los scouter exceptuando los del navío imperial de Freezer. El mensaje era claro "Soldado Zarbon eximido de sus actos, vuelve a su puesto como segundo al mando"-

El mensaje fue enviado y en cuestión de minutos todos estaban enterados de la nueva información.

Ya con ese asunto resultó a Bulma solo le quedaba esperar a su querido hermano.

.

.

.

La peliazul despertaba en el día 19 desde su llegada al planeta 79… Cómo había planeado todo había resultado bien, Zarbon se encontraba dirigiendo la base junto a las fuerzas especiales bajo sus órdenes. Había reunido a las personas importantes en el lugar de las cuales a un les tenía confianza y les había explicado lo necesario entre ellos.

Las fuerzas especiales de Cooler, algunos soldados cercanos a su padre, Malaka y algunos soldados que conocía los cuales le juraron lealtad.

Al moverse sintió el pequeño cuerpo que dormía a su lado, ya había planeado muchas cosas para el pequeño y cierta parte de ella no quería alejarse de él, de su bebé.

A un estaba ese detalle que quería tratar con Vegeta antes de la batalla con Freezer, sentía un nudo en la garganta por todo lo que estaba por suceder, pero sabía que era necesario.

A un era muy temprano pero conociendo a su marido el ya debía de estar en camino al planeta. El lugar donde se libraría la batalla.

Se levantó cuidando no despertar al pequeño Sock, entró al cuarto de baño y se cambio. Cuando abrió los gabinetes del mueble se volvió a preguntar ¿Porqué Freezer no se había desecho ni de su ropa o sus cosas?

Al salir con un simple pantalón, un suéter y zapatos simples recogió su cabello en una cola alta. Tomo su scouter y llamo a el príncipe.

Bulma tenía razón Vegeta ya tenía poco más de una hora de haber despegado del planeta, se mantenía en su habitación acostado reflexionando todo lo que estaba por suceder. Cuando escucho el sonido de llamada y viendo la procedencia no dudó en contestar.

-¿Qué sucede?-

 _-¿Ya saliste del planeta?-_

-Si, estamos en camino a …-

Vegeta se irguió en la cama cuando sintió aquella sensación de una energía tirando de el. Bulma había aparecido a su lado, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella ya estaba en sus brazos.

-Te extrañe- Pronunció acurrucada en su cuello. Se acomodaron acostados en la cama ella se acostó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarlo. Habían hablado varias veces y Bulma ya le había contado todo lo sucedido en la base.

-Freezer llegará en unas horas, pero quería verte antes de todo-

-No te preocupes Freezer morirá eso te lo puedo asegurar-

Ambos pensaban en todo lo sucedido y lo que faltaba, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder al otro. Vegeta sintió tal vez por primera vez en su esposa el miedo cuando sintió su necesidad por estar a su lado.

Y mientras la mente de Bulma vagaba por varias cosas, una de ellas Sock.

-Vegeta… Tengo algo que decirte… Algo que he omitido-

El príncipe que seguía viendo el blanco techo reaccionó con una mueca -¿Que cosa?-

-Recuerdas que te mencioné que había ayudado a un niño en Baseian-

-Si… ¿Qué sucede con eso?...-

-Yo… Yo… esque- Se mordió el labio ligeramente y pegó su rostro al pecho de su esposo.

Vegeta se levantó junto a Bulma ahora ambos sentados en la cama se veían. Ella estaba algo nerviosa ¿Qué le diría? ¿Como reaccionaria? Y si le pedía deshacerse de el…

-Bulma dilo- Pronunció ya más serio.

Ella se levantó Vegeta era en único con que realmente se había abierto a los sentimientos, el la había visto llorar, reír, enojarse, cada una de las emociones. Era su esposo, lo amaba y cierta parte de ella se autoinfligia dolor por qué sabía que ocultarle algo tan importante a Vegeta era un golpe bajo.

-Bulma- Por su parte el príncipe algo enojado veía la actitud de su esposa… ¿Que estaba ocultándole? La situación lo llevó primero a imaginarse cosas con respecto a Freezer. -¡Dilo!-

-Yo nose que paso, te juro que no lo entiendo…- Miro al piso con algo de vergüenza, pero dándose cuenta de la actitud algo humillante levantó la mirada -Nose que paso, ese niño-

 _-"¿Niño?"-_ Pensó Vegeta.

-El causo en mi algo que yo no entiendo… Se llama Sock tiene 5 años, perdió a sus padre, y es muy fuerte, e inteligente… Yo lo adopte-

Vegeta también se levantó viendo a Bulma con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que ella decía la verdad. Estaba enojado.

-¡Que maldita sea estás diciendo!-

La peliazul sintió una molestia en el estómago, ya había pensado en la reacción de Vegeta, a un así le afecto.

-Hace más de tres meses que lo adopte-

Bulma empezó sentirse mal por la reacción de Vegeta, también empezó a enojarse porqué sabía que era su culpa, todo por una equivocación y ella odiaba equivocarse.

- **¡Tres malditos meses y hasta ahora te dignas a mencionar que recogiste a un bastardo engendro de la calle!-**

- **Maldito hijo puta no voy dejar que lo insultes, no lo conoces y si tarde en decirte es porqué soy una tonta débil que no acepta sentir cariño por alguien ajeno a mi-** Se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras pero ya era muy tarde, gruñó levemente -¡Está feliz…! Es es lo que pasó, no entiendo porqué maldita sea pasó, pero sucedió… No sé si fue por qué mi padre también me adoptó o Sock, o yo ¡Nose! Lo único que estoy segura es que quiero a ese niño, el causo algo en mi que no entiendo- Agachó la cabeza ligeramente estaba muy enojada, se sentía débil expresándose de esa manera.

Vegeta permaneció serio debía admitir que se sorprendió por la reacción de su esposa, aunque eso no reducía su molestia. Tampoco quería enojarse con ella cuando estaba a punto de pelear con Freezer. Se cuestionó bastante pero al final estaba decidido.

La puerta sonó y se abrió dejando ver a Syder

-¿Todo bien? Escuche gritos- Habló el pirata, cuando vio a su niña de inmediato se dispuso a entrar pero la puerta se cerró de golpe y el se estrelló en la pared del pasillo. Todo gracias a la peliazul.

El pirata solo pudo reírse era su niña después de todo.

Dentro de la habitación Vegeta mascullaba lo idiota que era el hombre, luego dirigió la mirada a su esposa que permanecía seria y cruzada de brazos.

-¿Por qué esto te hace sentir débil?-

-... Ese niño hace que mis planes cambien igual que tu ocupan una parte en mis decisiones-

El silencio era sepulcral y la peliazul sentía cómo si este le quemara.

-Di algo- Susurró.

Vegeta dirigía su dura mirada hacia ella, estaba más que seguro de que hacer -No me interesa la decision que tomaste, aunque te dijera que te deshicieras de él no lo harías… Te dejare algo claro Bulma… Ese niño no será mi hijo- Ambos se veían -Lo entiendes cierto-

-Si…- Bulma no resintió tanto la respuesta de su esposo, era algo que ya esperaba, pero ella siempre un paso adelante sacó la carta que guardaba bajo la manga. -Entiendo… Cómo ya te dije no puedo explicarte el porqué lo hice, quiero pedirte que dejemos todo esto a un lado, no quiero enojarme contigo cuando… Pues estas a punto de enfrentarte a mi hermano… Quiero disculparme por no decirte y sabes que con esto que estoy decidido ya me estoy humillando mucho, te amo, se que lo sabes y supongo que todos cometemos errores, incluso yo-

Bulma miraba las expresiones de su esposo era el momento, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Se acurrucó en su pecho, el no negó el contacto pero tampoco lo devolvió.

-Sabes tal vez es algo parecido cómo lo que le pasó a papá conmigo, viendo una ventaja en mi… Después de todo ese niño en solo tres meses entrenando y sin ningún entrenamiento previo con sólo 5 años es capaz de darle una batalla a Zarbi-

Vegeta se sorprendió y se extraño, ¡Un mocoso con esa fuerza! Tomando en cuenta que el hace poco más d años no era capaz de enfrentarse al poder del insecto de Zarbon.

¡Bingo! la peliazul sabía que ya había llamado la atención de su esposo. Por el momento era suficiente.

Sí más tiempo que darle para pensar ya lo estaba besando, que mejor manera de terminar una discusión que con un apasionado beso.

Volvieron a la cama, después arreglarían los problemas cotidianos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó poco más de una hora y Bulma sabía que debía irse. Aún tenía asuntos pendiente.

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama para vestirse -Volvere en una horas con mi hermano-

Se acostó una vez más con el último beso para despedirse.

Antes de que ella se levantará Vegeta la tomó de la muñeca -Cuidado Bulma, si algo pasa no dudes en huir…-

La peliazul sonrió -Te lo prometo… Me voy- Sonrió a un más -Ya quiero ver el rostro de mi querido hermano cuando me vea-

Ahora Vegeta la acompañaba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. -Cuidate-

-Claro, será genial, de verdad ya quiero verlo… Te amo- Bulma desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apareció a un lado de Zarbon que se mantenía con las fuerzas especiales.

-¿Cuánto falta?- Preguntó

-Poco más de cuatro horas-

-Bien… Llevaré a Sock al lugar donde se quedará y volveré con ustedes a esperar lo que queda de tiempo-

Todos asintieron. Evitando los pasillos Bulma se teletransporto a la energía del pequeño que aún permanecía dormido.

Se sentó a un lado moviéndolo ligeramente -Sock despierta ya es de día-

El pequeño abrió los ojos adormilado se incorporó en la cama -Hola mamá-

-Vamos te llevare al lugar que te dije- Bulma ya le había explicado al pequeño que lo dejaría unos días con un hombre que lo cuidaría mientras ella completaba una misión, sutilmente le había advertido que sería algo peligroso y que sin importar que el debía ser fuerte.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raditz se encontraba entrenando fuera de su casa junto a su hermano cómo rutina de todos los días.

Parando un momento para refrescarse bajaron y caminaron a la casa, ambos hermanos en particular Raditz sintió cómo si algo jalara de el.

Al voltear se encontró con "Su amiga"

-Mira nada más la perra sexy o... digo princesa se digna a venir a este humilde lugar- Pronunció con sorna Kakaroto que con burla reverenciaba.

-Hola, Goku- Saludo con el mismo tono en sorna, después de su burla ambos hermanos vieron con curiosidad al pequeño a un lado.

-Hola soy Sock- Habló el niño con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada indiferente de ambos Sayayin.

-Goku entretén al pequeño-

-¡Acaso me ves cara de niñero!

-Si sabes lo que te conviene lo harás…- Volteó a ver a Sock -No lo mates- Habló hacía el pequeño ganándose el desconcierto de los Sayayin.

-No mamá-

 **-¡¿Mamá?!-** Gritaron ambos hermanos sorprendidos.

-Si… Raditz necesito hablar contigo-

El Sayayin noto el tono serio de la peliazul y eso era algo extraño, lo cual llamo su atención. Dejando a un lado la sorpresa ambos se alejaron.

.

.

.

Bulma y Raditz miraban a Goku y Sock hablando a lo lejos.

-Lo adopte-

El Sayayin la volteó a ver.

Bulma continuo -Vegeta está a horas de enfrentarse a Freezer y yo debo estar ahí… Necesito que cuides a Sock-

Raditz seguía sin hablar solo escuchaba atento mientras analizaba las palabras.

-Sabes que no es algo fácil, y existen muchas posibilidades de que las cosas no salgan como queremos… Necesito que te hagas cargo de él si algo llega a pasarme-

-Bulma dice que …-

-Si…- Ella no lo dejo terminar -Sabes no confío en muchas personas y si te estoy pidiendo este favor es porque es importante para mi-

-Pues a mi me suena más a una orden-

Bulma sonrió -Tienes razón… Toma- Le extendió un scouter de lente rojo -Dentro hay un mapa con varias localizaciones de bóvedas que papá escondía, están llenas de moneda interplanetaria… Si en una semana yo no he vuelto, toma eso cómo mi muerte y huye de este planeta lo más rápido que puedas porqué Freezer se encargará de destruir el planeta Vegeta… Las bóvedas están muy bien escondidas y sin las coordenadas que hay ahí nadie las encontrará, son tan secretas que papá solo me lo contó a mi su princesa… Dentro hay un contacto de el líder de los piratas, se llama Marob, si algo llega a suceder el te puede ayudar, es de confianza, es amigo de Sock… Siendo sincera no me gustaría que llegaríamos a ese punto pero es necesario que te lo diga… Si algo me pasa cuídalo por favor, entrenalo tiene mucho potencial… Confío que lo harás-

-Bulma… yo… No creo que sea la persona indicada para esto-

-Dijiste que mis palabras sonaban como una orden tómalo así entonces… También te estoy resolviendo la vida ese es tu pago... Ademas siendo sincera soy una persona miserable que no tiene la confianza de nadie, solo gente forzada a estar a mi lado y amigos por amenaza como tu. No te preocupes e aprendido a vivir con eso, solo te pido que lo cuides-

-Los favores no se pagan Bulma, yo si soy tu amigo-

-Yo siempre veo las cosas con ventaja, esta es tu ventaja cuídalo… Me tengo que ir… Si te hace sentir mejor ruegale a los dioses en los que creas que Vegeta salga bien librado de todo-

Bulma camino de regreso a su hijo y Goku. Raditz la siguió poco después con el nuevo scouter en la mano.

La peliazul se hinco junto a su hijo -Oye me tengo que ir tus tíos Raditz y Goku-

-" _Tíos_ "- Pensó confundido Kakaroto.

El pequeño asintió y se abrazo de ella.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos, se fuerte… Nunca te rindas y no dejes que nadie pase por encima de ti… Te quiero pequeño-

-Yo también mamá-

Bulma se levantó revolvió el pelo negro de niño dando un paso atrás se despidió y desapareció.

-¿Que diablos Raditz?-.

-Es una orden y una promesa… Ven Sock- el niño siguió al hombre con confianza, su mamá ya le había hablado de él.

Mientras el renombrado Goku se quedó pensando " _Orden y promesa… pendejadas niñeros"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma volvió a la base reviso los últimos detalles del elaborado plan y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse. Tenía más de dos años sin ver a su hermano, con burla pensó que debía verse presentable.

Cepillo su cabello largo hasta cintura lacio. Cambio su ropa por un pantalón negro a su medida con su botas de cuero café. Tomó una blusa blanca y encima porto su chaqueta negra de fondo rojo larga y ajustada a la cintura. Por último se colocó la capa blanca que la denominaba como líder de los piratas después de todo su hermano esperaba eso.

.

.

.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un largo viaje el emperador del universo aterrizaba en su apreciada base. Todo el viaje había resultado bien, dos planetas destruidos y dos más bajo sus órdenes.

Bajo dispuesto a terminar su siguiente problema en su lista; Acabar con aquella mujer que lo había despreciado y que desde hace meses había molestado. La dirigente de los piratas.

Por suerte las fuerzas especiales habían hecho un buen trabajo y la habían traído, antes de bajar a las celdas decidió descansar con un buen vino en su trono mientras veía el proceso de su imperio.

Su soldado Dodoria caminaba junto a él tratando de contactar a el soldado Cui qué no se había presentado con los reportes necesarios.

-Señor- Habló algo intimidado -Cui no responde-

-Hmp… Recuérdame matarlo-

-Si… si señor-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma permanecía sentada en el trono de su hermano con Zarbon a su lado.

-Ya viene-

La peliazul solo asintió, era el momento que había esperado desde hace tiempo.

.

.

.

Dodoria abrió las puertas de la sala imperial para su señor. Freezer entró completamente despreocupado al lugar.

Pero a solo dos pasos dentro se detuvo en seco. Parpadeo algo confundido sin entender lo que sus rojos ojos veían.

Y no solo la pequeña figura sentada en su trono si no el hombre alto de piel verde parado a un lado. ¿Que clase de broma era está? ¿Y quién era el responsable para asesinarlo?

Pues esa debía ser la explicación, no había otra razón… Tal vez una especie de ilusión o algo parecido porque lo que veía era imposible.

Escucho una pequeña risa que hizo su piel contraerse con una sensación extraña. Mientras escuchaba los pasos del cobarde de Dodoria dando en retroceso.

La princesa solo veía con una sonrisa la reacción de su hermano, no esperaba menos depuesto de todo ella estaba muerta, no esperas en la vida que la persona que atravesaste con tu propia mano aparezca tres años después con una sonrisa en el trono que te pertenece.

-Hola hermanito-

* * *

.

.

.

¡Emoción! Mucha emoción, cómo pudieron darse cuenta estamos en la recta final. El siguiente capítulo será el último a un nose si lo publicaré en dos partes o una sola, lo seguro es que estará listo el domingo de la próxima semana.

Ahora con respecto al capítulo Bulma a progreso bastante con el pequeño Sock y el le a tomado bastante cariño. Todos sabemos que no es la madre de año, pero como comento una amiga (Lourdes que te mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo) De eso a estar en la calle, pues Bulma es mejor ¿Cierto?

Me encanta escribir las parte donde interactúan el rey y Bulma, no parece pero es una buena relación entre nuera y suegro.

La reacción de Vegeta supongo ya la esperaban el no aceptará a Sock a si porque si, aunque como pudieron leer Bulma de aprovechada ya lo dejo con la duda sobre su fuerza.

Ya por último público esto después de ver el capítulo de Dragón Ball Super que espero cada semana.

* * *

 **¡Alerta pequeño spoiler!**

Kyaaaaaaa (Creo que es la mejor manera de representar mi emoción por el capitulo)

Esque fue épico… Amo tanto al príncipe, y con capítulos como este último mi amor crece más.

De verdad parecía loca gritando cuando Vegeta al recibir el ataque de Toppo pensó en Bulma, Bra y Trunks (Debo admitir que una lágrima salió de mi) Fue tan genial, epico, lindo, hermoso y cualquier otro adjetivo que explique lo emocionada que estaba. De verdad necesitaba ese momento, su orgullo, su familia y su promesa… ¡Simplemente Perfecto!... Me acuerdo y me vuelvo a emocionar.

 **Fin de el pequeñísimo spoiler lea con comodidad a partir de aquí.**

* * *

Les mando un muy fuerte abrazo y saludos, espero el capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Cualquier duda o opinión estoy al alcance de un mensaje o comentario.

¡Adiós!

.

.

.

PD: No quiero que esta historia termine :(


	43. Capitulo Final

**Seguir a la Razón o al Instinto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Terminar lo que un día comenzó para iniciar algo nuevo"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio en la habitación tan ensordecedor y abrumante. Los ojos rojos competían con el azul.

-¿Quién eres?- Fue la primera pregunta del emperador después de ese silencio.

Bulma pensaba muchas cosas, ya se había imaginado ese momento tantas veces y sin embargo ahora viviéndolo en carne propia no sabía bien cómo actuar o qué decir.

 **-¡¿Quién maldita sea eres?!-**

Freezer en un rápido movimiento que Bulma no logro ver ya la tenía agarrada por el cuello de la capa.

-Suéltame- Trato de sonar indiferente, aunque la verdad estaba asustada y sorprendida de tan repentino movimiento.

El agarre de Freezer no se iba y Bulma cerró los ojos pesadamente mientras recordaba el objetivo que perseguía con todo. Escuchaba un fuerte gruñido de parte de su hermano.

-Solo han pasado tres años hermano… No creo que tú capacidad mental sea tan limitada-

Freezer no soltaba la tela blanca, trataba de encontrar la lógica de toda la situación. Tal vez su mente lo estaba engañando, ¿Como era posible lo que estaba viendo? Era Bulma… ¡No! Eso era imposible, él la había matado, había visto el frío cuerpo, incluso lo había tocado.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban esos azules ojos que lo reflejaban, era la misma, cómo si no la hubiera matado, como si realmente fuera ella.

-¿Dime quién eres?-

Bulma tomó la mano de su hermano en un intento por soltarse. Y Freezer al sentir el tibio contacto se apartó inmediatamente.

-No nos vemos en tres años y así me recibes- Fingió disgusto y se cruzó de brazos. -Eres terrible nunca vas a cambiar- La vista de Bulma se posiciono en el soldado Dodoria, cómo un cobarde se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con una mirada extraña, ¿Miedo? ¿Sorpresa? Demasiadas cosas.

Y cuando el silencio regreso a la habitación Bulma entró en la mente del soldado con piel de picos rosas y la rabia inundó su cuerpo, el maldito que tenía enfrente era el responsable de la muerte de su bebé, su Suki. Vio todo desde la orden de Freezer hasta el dándole el veneno. Suki había sufrido; aquel implementó en la comida de su mascota había quemado su interior. Cerró sus puños con fuerza al ver la sonrisa retorcida que formaba Dodoria en el recuerdo.

Olvido a Freezer, camino a Dodoria completamente enojada.

 **-¡Maldito Bastardo! hijo de puta pagarás muy caro lo que le hiciste a mi Suki, te torturare, te arrancaré los brazos y las piernas frente a todos los soldados, dejaré que te humillen y morirás de la misma manera que mi bebé, ¡Te obligare a tomar el veneno para que tu cuerpo se pudra desde el interior!-**

El arrebato de Bulma era presenciado por Freezer sin ninguna expresión aparente. Zarbon estaba algo preocupado por el arrebato y no quitaba la vista del emperador. Presiono un botón de su scouter lo más sutil posible mientras Bulma ya estaba torturando al soldado Dodoria con la mente.

La princesa tan llena de ira mantenía el hombre retorciéndose en el piso, cuando las fuerzas especiales de Freezer junto a las de Cooler entraron en la habitación.

Todos vieron a Freezer, y el miedo recorrió su cuerpo, el emperador miraba todo con seriedad como si buscara el momento preciso para actuar.

 **-¿Qué maldita sea ésta pasando aquí?-** Grito una vez más el ice-jin.

Este grito saco a Bulma de la inmersión en la que estaba volteó a ver a su hermano. Y dándole la espalda a las fuerzas especiales habló.

-Soy yo Bulma, tu hermana-

-¡Tu estás muerta!-

-¡Infeliz mírame!- Se señaló a ella misma -En carne y hueso con sangre corriendo por mis venas estoy frente a ti-

Freezer se mantuvo callado. Dodoria había dejado de moverse y al ver a sus fuerzas especiales supo que necesitaba quitar piezas en el tablero.

-Ginyu capturen a Zarbon tengo un asunto que atender con este traidor más tarde- Había caminado hacía Bulma, tranquilamente con los brazos entrelazados ligeramente en su espalda caminaba rodeándola.

Sin embargo, la orden no había sido cumplida pues los soldados no se movían.

-Chicos lleven a Dodoria a una celda, tengo asuntos pendientes con el pero será después-

Freezer vio cómo Recoome se agachaba ligeramente para tomar una pierna de Dodoria y caminar mientras lo arrastraba.

-Inservibles escorias, que no pueden seguir una simple orden-

Freezer extendió su mano frente dispuesto acabar de un solo golpe a sus incompetentes soldados.

Bulma rápidamente agarró su muñeca ninguno de los dos se inmuto.

-Deja a mis soldados Freezer este asunto es entre tú y yo-

El emperador había dirigido su mirada hacía ella, y seguía preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

-¿Tus soldados?- Habló con burla.

-Si, ellos me juraron lealtad, Zarbon y la mayoría en este planeta… ¡Largo!- Grito a las fuerzas especiales y sin decir más palabras se fueron y hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó Bulma regresó la mirada a su hermano.

-Tú le diste la orden a las fuerzas especiales de traerte a la líder de los piratas- Sonrió, mientras extendía las manos dando una ligera vuelta -Han pasado muchas cosas pero aquí me tienes "La líder de los piratas"-

Freezer completamente enojado, y con una velocidad que pocos en el universo alcanzaban llevó a Bulma a estrellarse en la pared sosteniendo su cuello.

Entonces la peliazul se asustó, estaba en la misma situación que el día de su muerte, era como si todo se repitiera. Y cuando el aire de sus pulmones se iba cada vez más, solo se asustaba.

Zarbon que miraba todo atento temblaba por la impotencia de no hacer nada. Jamás podría contra Freezer y Bulma le había prohibido rotundamente interceder por ella.

-Suéltame- Pronunció con suma dificultad.

El emperador no pensaba bien las cosas, su mente algo confundida trataba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, recordó que no estaba solo en la habitación con ella. Soltó el delgado cuerpo y dirigió su mirada al soldado Zarbon mientras la peliazul en el piso hincada tocia intentando recuperar el aire.

-Zarbon, Zarbon… Todo esto es cosa tuya verdad, ¿Que intentas?... No importa sea lo que sea no funcionará cometiste un grave error en traicionarme, y sin importar que cosa se a esa- Señaló a Bulma ya de pie detrás de él -Jamás podrán actuar en mi contra-

Bulma estaba enojada y muchos sentimientos más, ella ya debía haber llevado a su hermano ante su esposo, pero sentía que tenía asuntos que arreglar con el, había que cerrar varias heridas.

-Freezer soy yo Bulma, no sé qué tanto estarás pensando, pero deja a un lado tus planes conspirativos yo te explicaré todo-

El se mantenía dándole la espalda, la situación era confusa.

-Vamos Freezer me conoces, acaso no me crees capaz de regresar de la muerte- Bulma sonrió -Después de todo siempre busqué la vida eterna, no la conseguí, pero si algo mejor-

Estas últimas palabras cambiaron completamente la perspectiva de Freezer que dando la vuelta la encaró a los ojos, y mientras la veía sonreír con su color índigo que tan llamativo en sus ojos lo vio.

Por una maldita y extraña razón sin explicación frente a él estaba su fastidiosa hermana, aquella niña que llegó a molestar a su vida, esa pequeña de vestidos ridículos que corría a su lado pidiendo cosas, la maldita que había corrompido a su familia con sentimientos. Ahora todo era claro y ya no tenía duda era Bulma.

-Hermanito no te sientas mal cumpliste tu cometido si me mataste, lo recuerdas porque yo si… Cada detalle está grabado en mi mente e incluso cuando pienso en ello siento el tibio contacto de la sangre escurriendo en mi estómago y tu mano atravesándome completamente. Es una sensación muy extraña. Estuve muerta más de un año y medio, pero con ayuda de ciertas personas, hoy después de tres años estoy aquí-

Freezer se acercó a Bulma, está ves, aunque serio y sin emoción esperando una explicación.

-Habla-

La princesa borró su sonrisa -Ya te lo dije encontré algo mejor que la vida eterna… Antes de que mueras Freezer tengo mucho que hablar contigo-

Se escuchó una risa muy cínica de parte del empleador.

-No entiendo mucho de lo que está pasando, pero morir yo, jaja, y quién lo hará ¿Tu?-

-No claro que no, lo hará mi esposo Vegeta-

La sonrisa del rostro de Freezer se fue pasando a la seriedad. " _Maldito mono él está involucrado en todo esto"._

-Para que entiendas debo explicarte que he hecho desde hace varios años…- Sin esperar una respuesta de su hermano inició su historia -Todo comenzó con aquella misión juntos, la primera con los Lacertas, ¿La recuerdas?... Ese día yo te di mi palabra de conseguirte la vida eterna, te lo prometí… Busque mucho, pero tú sabes que no encontré nada, sin embargo, cuando tenía 14 escuche por primera vez a los famosos "piratas espaciales" y mi atención se fijó en ellos, investigue conociendo el nombre de su líder Syder Ghaan. A los 17 junto a Lander en una supuesta misión me infiltre en su nave y firmando un acuerdo bajo los códigos piratas acordamos una pequeña alianza... Aunque realmente el siempre estuvo sometido a mi… Las cosas eran simples yo lo ayudaba y el a cambio cumplía misiones en busca de mágicos artefactos… Yo tenía razón los piratas viajando de planeta en planeta tenían en sus manos varias leyendas de mágicos artefactos… Sin embargo, entre todo una historia fue la que verdaderamente tomó mi atención-

Freezer la observaba molesto.

-Una historia que el padre del padre del Syder le había contado; la historia de una raza con curiosos poderes capaces de cumplir deseos, aprendí muchas cosas de los piratas y sin que nadie supiera yo tomé control de ellos- Paró un momento esperando la reacción de su hermana.

-Maldita traidora-

-"Traidora" Bueno por lo menos ya aceptas que soy yo y sobre tu acusación no tiene fundamento, yo jamás actúe en contra de ustedes, jamás ayude a los piratas a capturar planetas que estuvieran bajo el control de la OIC… Solo los utilizaba para mi ventaja nuestra ventaja-

-¿Y pretendes que crea todo esto?-

-Freezer esto es apenas el inicio de la historia que no conoces… Cómo te dije si me mataste y estuve muerta un año y medio hasta que el pirata Syder encontró a esta mágica raza y junto a Vegeta me revivieron… He hecho muchas cosas sabes, he estado viviendo en el planeta Vegeta, hace algunos meses Syder me dejó su puesto y me convertí en la líder de los piratas. Capture planetas para molestarte, no tenía nada que hacer…- Suspiro -También descubrí muchas de tus malditas movidas hermano, encontré a Zarbon y lo lleve conmigo, las fuerzas especiales y sin que te dieras cuenta llevo semanas controlando toda la base-

Bulma no estaba segura qué reacción esperaba de su hermano. Cuando escucho una simple risa sintió en su piel un cosquilleo molesto y un nudo en la garganta cuando lo vio moviendo sus manos aplaudiendo en completa burla.

-Sorprendente, todo lo que dices definitivamente me sorprende Bulma, pero eso no te servirá de nada, no importa todo lo que hiciste eres la misma sabandija débil que has sido toda tu vida, la maldita traidora, y sin importar que exista esa cosa que dices hoy volverás a morir y esta vez juro que será para siempre, me encargaré de eliminar a cada uno de los que se interponga en el camino-.

Las cosas sueltas en la habitación temblaron -Maldito- Pronunció con palabras forzadas. Esto no debía pasar ella debía estar burlándose de el, debía humillarlo y sin embargo la realidad la había golpeado, le dolían las palabras de su hermano y estaba entrando en una zona peligrosa dónde estaba entrando en pánico por sus sentimientos.

-¿Que pasa hermanita? ¿Alguna queja?-

Ella cerró los puños con fuerza y su mandíbula se contraía con dolor.

-¿Porque lo hiciste Freezer? ¿por qué me mataste, por qué traicionaste a papá y a Cooler? Dime- No pudo evitar sentir su voz desgarrarse con cada palabra.

-...- Freezer solo vio con una sonrisa cínica cómo la peliazul lo veía con los ojos húmedos, tenía razón ella seguía siendo la misma humana débil.

 **-¡Dime!-**

-Bulma todo es tu culpa, tu fuiste el punto culmine para que todo pasará, el que te metieras con ese Sayayin marco la línea para que yo hiciera todo. Realmente crees que dejaría que mi familia se involucrase con una raza tan patética, jamás. Nuestro padre murió junto a Cooler por débiles, una debilidad que tú creaste hacía ellos aceptando tan baja idea, estaban dispuestos a aceptar al maldito mono por ti… Jamás aceptaría eso y viéndote como una debilidad me ví en la necesidad de matarte…. La realidad hermanita es que tu eres la culpable de todo lo que pasó, tú hiciste débiles a Cooler y a papá, si ellos están muertos es por tu culpa-

Zarbon que miraba todo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago viendo el dolor en los ojos azules de la princesa teñidos ligeramente de rojo por las lágrimas. Ella estaba sufriendo, el emperador era cruel y estaba lastimando lo que más Bulma amaba; su familia.

Bulma lloraba en silencio sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas bajar por su mejilla. Porqué sabía con pesar que Freezer tenía razón Cold y Cooler siempre actuaban cumpliendo sus caprichos, ella si los había hecho débiles. Y sentía una presión tan fuerte en el pecho que le impedía moverse, ni siquiera quiera hablar.

-¿Que pasa hermanita te duele la verdad?- Se acercó a ella. -Debilucha- Puso su dedo sobre el pecho de ella y con un simple empuje ella cayó sentada. -Débil- Se burlaba.

Bulma intentó levantarse su orgullo la hacía mantener la cabeza en alto. Le dolía mucho toda la situación, había pasado lo que temía se había quebrado ante la persona a la cual le había jurado algo peor que la muerte.

-Creí que tú me querías…- Su voz forzada evitaba el llanto **-Yo siempre, ¡Siempre! Hice todo por ganarme tu aprobación, hacía tus tontas misiones, cumplía en el laboratorio para ti, cuando entrenaba lo hacía con la esperanza de ganarme tu respeto, ¡Me mataba buscando la maldita vida eterna! No tienes idea en todos los peligros que me puse en diferentes planetas por cumplir mi promesa…** Yo hice todo por ti, y si, puedes decir que te traicione enamorándome de Vegeta, pero paso, sucedió y es algo que intente parar, de verdad lo intente, hice todo incluso estaba dispuesta a matarlo pero no pude, no pude, ¡Maldita sea fui débil! Y sin embargo, aunque todo ese tiempo actúe en tu contra y tú opinión sobre mi dejo de importarme siempre en mi quedó ese sentimiento de odio hacía mí misma por lo que hacía. ¡Y tú me acusas de traición cuando el más traidor eres tú…! Todo lo que pasó en Drako, la muerte de Lander y la flota principal de soldados de papá y Cooler fue planeado mucho antes de lo que pasó entre Vegeta y yo, **¡Eres un maldito bastardo que intenta hacerme sufrir! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Tú ya tenías planeado traicionar a papá. Maldito infeliz aprovechaste mi situación tomándolo como excusa, mataste a papá… Hiciste sufrir a Vegeta, ¡Te odio!-**

Una vez más se escuchó la risa cínica del emperador y esto fue el detonante para que Bulma se rompiera en dolor, realmente Freezer no la quería y eso le dolía. Podía ser un bastardo hijo de puta que la había matado y le había arrebatado todo en un solo día, pero no dejaba de ser su hermano su modelo a seguir cuando era una pequeña. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a la peliazul. Freezer siempre había sido frío con ella. Incluso la había lastimado, pero había situaciones en las cuales creyó que en verdad eran familia.

-Freezer- Habló calmada, era el momento de su venganza, ya no podía humillarse más y con una pequeña sonrisa analizando sus recuerdos se dió cuenta de cómo lastimar a su hermano. Lo merecía. Limpio sus lágrimas recobrando la seguridad. -Ahora sé por qué me odias-

La sonrisa del emperador se fue, viendo con seriedad cómo su hermana retomaba la compostura. El quería verla retorciéndose de dolor, llorando en agonía, maldecía que por razones que aún eran confusas ella estuviera ahí después de tanto tiempo, fastidiándolo una vez más.

-Tu me odias por qué también te hice débil-

El emperador gruñó y la peliazul sonrió

-Si eso es, tu caíste en esa misma treta de la que acusas a papá y a Cooler, tú me tenías cariño y eso te corrompía, te hacía débil, quemaba tu cuerpo… Verdad. ¡Claro yo no me equivoco…!-

-Bulma no te hagas ideas nunca me importaste- Su voz era fría y sin embargo sentía que algo no estaba bien, menos cuando el turno para reírse fue de Bulma. _"Maldita perra"._

-Freezer ahora lo entiendo, todo tiene sentido y si no fuera así explícame porqué me salvaste varias veces, quieres más ejemplos, hay muchos… Recuerdas cuando me quedaba dormida empeñada en acompañarte en las misiones hasta tarde y me cargabas a mi cama, me dejabas estar contigo en las comidas, siempre eras duro y frío conmigo y Zarbi me trataba mucho mejor que tú, pero nunca Freezer nunca me descuidaste, me ordenabas apartarme de tu lado y me ignorabas pero era por eso cierto, porqué te hacía sentirte débil tener alguna clase de cariño por mi-

-¡Cállate perra, no pongas palabras en mi!-

-Freezer todo tiene sentido, me alejabas de ti por qué odiabas lo que yo te causaba y sin embargo en ocasiones yo tu debilidad ganaba y mostrabas lo que sentías por mi a tu manera, pero lo hacías. Por eso acabaste conmigo-

Freezer serio movía su cola ligeramente transmitiendo la molestia que sentía.

-Estas muy equivocada-

-No claro que no, es verdad lo que digo. Sabes porqué estoy tan segura, ahora que lo medito y junto cada pieza todo tiene sentido… El día del accidente en Sikus tu estabas preocupado me llevaste en brazos desesperado por la base con Malaka para que me atendiera, y el mismo Malaka me dijo que estuviste presente durante toda la intervención… ¿Por qué harías eso sí no te importara?-

Freezer ya no estaba serio, en su rostro se enmarcaba la molestia al escuchar palabras de una verdad que había enterrado en un gran cofre de mil llaves.

-Yo no tengo debilidades Bulma, si alguna vez te salvé o hice algo por ti fue por qué tú me generabas una ventaja-

La princesa ya repuesta del momento de dolor y debilidad se acercó con esa sonrisa característica en ella, movió la capa extendiendo su mano con su dedo índice tocando su mejilla como si meditara todo con sumo cuidado.

-Mentiroso… Estoy segura yo misma viví el significado de esa estúpida frase de "solo me genera ventaja" déjame te cuento hermanito qué hace poco te convertiste en tio y me paso algo igual que a ti o parecido pues yo juraba que ese pequeño solo me generaría ventaja, y que si lo mantenía a mi lado era por fines prácticos, pero no Freezer solo me estaba engañando igual que tu conmigo, y sabes más aún porque estoy tan segura-

El emperador no contestó su mano ya formaba un puño contraído con fuerza sobrehumana por la molestia de la verdad oculta entre las palabras.

-Estoy segura Freezer porqué recuerdo lo último que dijiste antes de matarme ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo sí, dijiste "Eres una estúpida que creyó tener un lugar en esta familia… Siempre te odie… Pero aprendí a soportarte, luego te acercaste a mí, me asfixiaste y me atravesaste el estómago, pero- hizo una pausa viendo directamente al emperador -Antes de eso dijiste "Adiós hermanita"-

Y mientras yo agonizaba te ví y logré percibir la molestia en tus ojos, puedes llamarme loca pero yo ví en tus ojos lo incómodo que te sentiste por matarme y eso solo confirma que el gran emperador del universo Lord Freezer cayó ante el pequeño corazón de una débil humana y cómo un total cobarde se deshizo de e….-

Bulma no pudo terminar cuando ya estaba en el piso unos metros del lugar donde estaba tosiendo un poco de sangre sintiendo su respiración fallarle.

Freezer en su completa rabia la había golpeado en el pecho, no expresó ningún sentimiento cuando la vio tirada de rodillas en el piso. Zarbon ya no aguanto más y se acercó rápidamente a Bulma tratando de ayudarla.

-No… No... te metas en esto Zarbon- Pronunció Bulma con dolor.

-Si lo vas a hacer hazlo ya o te matara otra vez- Grito el de piel verde frustrado por toda la situación.

Bulma se levantó sintiendo su respiración forzada y un ardor en el pecho, estaba algo preocupada por el golpe seguramente una contusión pulmonar debido al golpe, algo que la preocupaba, por la sangre que había derramado, indicando el rompimiento de algunos vasos capilares en los pulmones, no quería llegar a la hipoxia y más que nunca debía poner a trabajar las células regenerativas en su cuerpo.

Al levantarse aún con el ardor en el pecho sintió una ligera molestia en el hueso de la pierna, esto no le importó tanto solo había sido el golpe.

-Lo ves- Habló fríamente, ya con su respiración más tranquila, la contusión no era grave -Esto solo confirma lo que digo, tu sabes muy bien que un solo golpe tuyo puede matarme y sin embargo te contuviste en este ataque. Pudiste matarme, puedes matarme pero no lo haces…- Sonrió tratando de ignorar la molestia del sabor de la sangre y el dolor de la pierna -¿Que pasa? Volver a ver a tu hermanita te quito todo el coraje que tuviste el día que me mataste-

Freezer había llegado a su límite está vez acabaría con Bulma de una buena vez, y luego acabaría con todo el que se interpusiera en su camino y Vegeta sufriría una agonía eterna.

-Esto se acabó Bulma… Te mataré y me encargaré de acabar con todo lo que se interponga en mi camino, mataré a todos los Sayayin y después buscaré a ese hijo tuyo del que me contaste y le daré el mismo fin de una sádica manera frente a Vegeta haciéndolo sufrir tanto que me pedirá de rodillas la muerte-

-Interesante aunque los sayayin no me importan mucho, sobre Vegeta sufriendo por la muerte de Sock, así se llama mi hijo- Hablo viendo detenidamente las reacciones de su hermano -Pues la verdad no creo que le afectara, le daría igual después de todo no es su hijo-

El emperador enarco una ceja por la confesión, no esperaba algo asi, aunque tampoco le importaba tanto como para preguntar.

Bulma continuo -Freezer te odio y si por mí fuera yo te daría algo mucho peor que la muerte, pero eso no depende de mí, cómo en un principio te dije Vegeta te matara-

-Ese maldito mono jaja, me haces reír, ese infeliz bastardo no tiene la fuerza siquiera para hacerme daño-

-Eso crees tú, pero no conoces a los Sayayin cómo yo lo he hecho, tienen una capacidad única de mejorar ante las adversidades y tu dejaste ir al más fuerte de todos con una ira y dolor en su ser que solo le dió fuerzas, el se encargará de darte tu fin…- Pero yo no quiero que mueras, eres mi hermano después de todo…-

Freezer se acercó a Bulma de manera amenazadora, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto, la tomó fuertemente del brazo causándole molestia y encajando ligeramente los broches de la chaqueta negra sobre su piel por la presión ejercida.

-Ultimas palabras Bulma- Hablo con una voz tétrica que, aunque la peliazul mantenía la mente fija hacia su único objetivo le dió un pequeño escalofrío.

-No quiero que mueras con una mala impresión de mi… Te di mi palabra y aunque me costó 15 años hoy la cumpliré, no te puedo dar la vida eterna por qué no es algo tangible, pero si te diré dónde y cómo encontrarla-

Inconsciente por sus acciones Freezer dejo de presionar el brazo de su hermana, pero no la soltó, Freezer sabía que las promesas que Bulma hacía, cuando daba su palabra se cumplían. Cold la había criado con esa doctrina y era claro pues el siempre decía que cuidara lo que hacía y decía por qué su palabra era lo único valioso.

-La vida eterna o cualquier otra cosa que quieras la encontrarás en un planeta llamado Namek en las coordenadas X45 Y90 un planeta en tonalidad verde que en yace en una órbita poco natural en un espacio del universo que por sus condiciones no debería albergar vida, sin embargo, ahí está. En ese lugar vive una raza llamada Namekusei-

-Bulma- Interrumpiendo Zarbon que diablos estaba haciendo dándole toda la ventaja a Freezer

 **-Silencio-** Gritó el emperador a su ex soldado.

La peliazul continuo -No mates a los Namekusei por qué los necesitas, ellos son los que le dan el poder a las esferas.

Si debes juntar siete esferas que después de un ritual en una lengua extraña aparece un gran dragón verde llamado Porunga que tiene la capacidad de conceder tres deseos cualesquiera sean estos… Tarde 15 años pero cumplí mi promesa-

Ambos hermanos se vieron y la princesa una vez más rompió el silencio.

-Sin embargo, esto no te servirá de nada pues como te dije hoy Vegeta acabará contigo-

Bulma tomó la muñeca derecha del mismo brazo que la sostenía y ambos desaparecieron de la mirada verde de Zarbon.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta ya estaba algo desesperado, su esposa no aparecía y teniendo en cuenta que estaba con el maldito de Freezer empezaba a preocuparse.

-Ya se tardó no creen- Hablo el pirata

-Hmp- El príncipe se mantenía mirando a la nada con los brazos cruzados. " _Bulma_ " El tiempo termino y en un parpadeo, ante una sensación vio aparecer a su mujer sostenida del brazo por Freezer, no le gusto lo que vio cuando pudo percibir la calidez roja desvaneciéndose en los ojos de la mujer que amaba. Ella había llorado. Además, pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre la blanca tela de la capa.

-Suelta a mi mujer Freezer-

El emperador miraba fijamente a su hermana ya consciente que estaba en otro lugar, presiono el brazo haciendo que ella formara una mueca por el dolor, luego esas palabras en la voz de una de las personas que más detestaba en todo el universo, la voz del príncipe al que le había jurado la peor tortura y muerte.

El emperador soltó a su hermana del brazo y luego sostuvo su muñeca igual con fuerza, ella permanecía seria intentando soltarse, el dolor paso a un agudo ardor, luego al entumecimiento y dejo de sentir pues había bloqueado el dolor, con riesgo pues sabía que al no estar consiente del dolor no podía medir el daño.

Ambos contrincantes ya se veían.

-Vegeta que sorpresa realmente esto confirma todo lo que Bulma me a contado-

-Suéltala- Ordenó Vegeta dando un paso más cerca.

La situación era tensa y todos ahí lo sentían más Bulma que sentía solo estorbaba.

Freezer dirigió su mirada a los otros dos hombres en el lugar, a uno lo conocía -Syder Ghaan-

El pirata no contesto ante el llamado de su nombre solo veía con rabia cómo su niña era aprisionada, conocía la fragilidad de la peliazul para saber que un simple agarre podría romperle los huesos.

-Interesante- Hablo Freezer viendo al menor en el lugar -Eres parecido a Vegeta por lo que tu seguramente eres el segundo bastardo débil del rey Vegeta-

Tarble tampoco se inmuto ante el comentario, pues sabía que pronto el recibiría su merecido.

Vegeta no podía arriesgarse a golpear o atacar a Freezer tomando en cuenta que Bulma estaba sometida ante el.

-Entonces todo es cierto- Freezer empezó a reírse y aventó a Bulma hacía un lado no con fuerza como para lastimarla, pero si la suficiente para que al intentar no caer su pierna ya antes lastimada fallara en el intento por sostenerla y si no hubiera sido por la velocidad de Tarble ella ya estaría en el piso.

Ella rápidamente se alejó de su cuñado, no le gustaba el contacto y menos con el.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Tarble .

-Si- Dirigió una mirada a Vegeta y desapareció.

-Vegeta- Hablo Freezer -Realmente todo esto es una hazaña muy grande de tu parte, pero de nada te va servir, realmente te crees capaz de pelear conmigo… Nadie puede contra mi yo soy el emperador del universo y jamás podrás ganarme, ahora Vegeta acabare de una buena vez contigo y toda tu raza para por fin olvidarme de este problema…. Te daré tu merecido maldito Sayayin por siquiera tener el valor de enfrentarme, hare tu sufrimiento rápido, pero puedes jurar que haré que Bulma sufra a está el delirio y tu no podrás hacer nada, la volveré a matar y jamás en tu vida tendrás el poder para enfrentarme, solo eres una estúpida sabandija.

Vegeta escuchó todo con seriedad solo hasta que termino el elaborado discurso el emperador se dispuso a esbozar una confiada sonrisa.

-Ya veremos Freezer-

Una vez más Bulma apareció en la escena sin embargo esta vez venía acompañado del mismísimo rey Vegeta con una cara de fastidio que borro al ver a Freezer.

-Oh- Pronunció Freezer -Esto se pone cada vez más interesante -¿Que ventaja ven en esto? según recuerdo Vegeta- Hablo hacía el mayor -La última vez hace ya tantos años que pretendiste enfrentarte a mi de un solo golpe y en menos de un segundo tu terminaste bajo mi pie- Río con esa risa tan característica -Monos inservibles- Su tono era simple y todos detectaban el ligero tono humillante en sus palabras.

* * *

Momentos antes en el planeta Vegeta el rey se mantenía en el balcón de la habitación real esperando la llegada de su nuera, ya era tarde y según las horas pactadas el ya debería estar peleando con Freezer.

Sintió esa rara sensación de una energía sutil tirando de él y al voltear ligeramente estaba su nuera sosteniendo su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, Bulma había regresado las sensaciones a su brazo para evaluar el daño en su muñeca, sientiendo un hormigueo molesto y calor en la parte afectada.

Ambos se vieron.

-¿Que te paso?- Preguntó con seriedad el rey

La princesa sonrió levemente. -Ahora se preocupa por mi, debería sorprenderme-

El monarca gruño poniendo su mano sobre el delgado hombro de la peliazul arrepentido de sus palabras.

-Estoy bien, hay que irnos-

Ya ninguno dijo nada, al parpadear la escena había cambiado completamente un desértico planeta de solo una dura superficie en un tenue rojo descolorido y algunas montañas alrededor, pero lo más interesante las figuras que ahí estaban.

Bulma mantenía una dura mirada a su hermano, ya no había rastro de las lágrimas de minutos antes.

-¿Alguien más que vayan a traer?- Hablo Freezer con burla -No… Bien es momento de acabar con esto-

Vegeta miraba todo serio, era el momento oportuno para lo que tanto había anhelado y por lo cual había trabajado tanto tiempo. Acabaría con el miserable responsable de su humillación y su sufrimiento y jurando por su sangre él sufriría.

-¡Cállate y ataca Freezer!-

Ante las palabras el emperador no se movió, solo se reía con burla.

-Tu Vegeta no tienes ni el poder ni las agallas para at….- El emperador no termino su frase cuando ya había terminado varios metros en el piso a la distancia la, causa un fuerte golpe a su mandíbula de parte de Vegeta.

Freezer se levantó enojado por el golpe que en verdad no vio venir. Vegeta ya se acercaba y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya estaba siendo golpeado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma miraba extrañada la escena.

-¿Que no se supone que ustedes pelearían primero?- Preguntó con intriga aun sosteniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho. No quería mover la muñeca.

Para su sorpresa y la del rey que también se preguntaba lo mismo los vieron ¿Sonreír? O por lo menos Syder. Tarble esbozaba una ligera curva en sus labios algo que parecía una sonrisa.

-No nos necesita- Tarble dio un paso al frente para acercarse a su padre -Siempre a sido su pelea si intentamos interferir solo acabaremos igual que Freezer-

Bulma y el rey escuchaban el tono que el príncipe menor utilizaba, se notaba que estaba confiado. Muy en el interior la peliazul sabía que, aunque confiaba en su esposo y ponía toda la apuesta en una pelea con su hermano no era fácil.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una fuerte onda expansiva producto de un ataque de energía, los 4 volaron a una montaña cercana para ver el enfrentamiento.

Vegeta y Freezer cada uno deteniendo el golpe del otro, a ambos los rodeaba la energía que brotaba de sus cuerpos. El suelo debajo de ellos se quebrajo y el viento sintieron se hizo más caliente y sofocante. Ninguno de los dos se rendía ante un grito por la fuerza que ambos ponían, el suelo debajo de ellos seguía destruyéndose.

Ambos se alejaron y Vegeta miraba al emperador con una mirada estoica sin inmutarse por el esfuerzo.

Por su lado Freezer ya con un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios mientras parecía algo hiperventilado.

-Veo que mejoraste Vegeta, no lo voy a negar, tal vez Bulma tiene razón y en verdad te esforzaste entrenando, aunque eso no te servirá de nada-

-Solo hablas y no actúas. Freezer tu cometiste el peor error de tu vida cuando mataste a Bulma frente a mi y me dejaste con vida, dejaste que la ira se apoderó de mi cuerpo, dándome las fuerzas para llegar al punto donde me encuentro… Solo transfórmate Freezer y acabemos con esto tengo todo un imperio que poner bajo el nombre de los Sayayin y regresar a coronarme como rey junto a Bulma-

Freezer solo río en tono irónico -Veo que has planeado toda una vida déjame decirte que solo perdiste tiempo esbozando tus planes pues jamás se llevarán a cabo- Volteó hacía lo alto de la pequeña meseta logrando ver a los expectantes de la batalla, y un pelo azul ondeando por el viento era lo que más su tensión ponía. -Pides que me transforme, mi hermana tiene la lengua muy floja y al parecer a estado hablando de más-

Vegeta ya arto de la situación levantó su mano al frente y después de un grito lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de energía que Freezer apenas y esquivó.

Gruñendo **-Maldito mono acabaré contigo-**

El príncipe lleno de un odio que día a día crecía más se acercó una vez más con rapidez golpeó al extraterrestre en el estómago doblando lo completamente en el aire, una patada en el tórax y moviéndose encima de él un fuerte golpe con ambas manos en la cabeza de este. Freezer termino estrellado en el piso, sintiendo algo que pocas veces en su vida había vivido "dolor".

Se levantó con esfuerzo, su forma base no resistía bien la acrecentada fuerza de Vegeta. Su respiración seguía forzada y su pecho se movía muy rápido tratando de agarrar aire.

Escucho una risa y en la cima de la meseta pudo ver al pirata Syder riendo con una botella en las manos.

 **-Eso Vegeta-** Grito.

El emperador estaba enojado, era el momento de hacer algo que solo unas veces en su vida había hecho.

-Bien Vegeta te daré el honor de morir en mis manos con mi última forma, me transformare y acabaré contigo. Tienes suerte esto es algo que pocos han visto-

-Hmp- Vegeta para nada se inmutaba, se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

Freezer se inclinó ligeramente con las manos extendidas y una sonrisa arrogante. Las piedras sueltas en el suelo empezaron a temblar una vez más el aire se llenó de energía y el sonido del viento corriendo se escuchó más por los choques de la energía que emanaba de Freezer.

El emperador se cubrió de tanta energía y un resplandor blanco después un muy fuerte grito y la explosión que obligó a todos menos a Vegeta a cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo para evitar la intensa luz sobre sus ojos.

Syder al ver la situación rápidamente se posiciono frente a Bulma evitando que la fuerte onda expansiva la golpeara de lleno.

-Sera mejor que te vayas-

La princesa le lanzó una dura mirada al pirata, entrecerrando los ojos a un por la intensa energía de su hermano.

 _-"Porqué todos tienen que recordarme que soy débil"_ No te mato Syder por qué jure que vivirás el resto de tu vida cómo el gran pirata, pero si sigues hablando me encargaré de una u otra manera que esos días sean pocos-

El pirata solo atino a reír -Mi niña ya te extrañaba-

Ella ignoro lo último viendo la luz que desaparecía del lugar dejando ver la figura de su hermano muy cambiada; las líneas musculares del cuerpo se habían ido siendo reemplazadas por la lisa piel que parecía plastificada en el pulcro blanco con morado, su armadura se había ido por completo y las pupilas de sus ojos por alguna razón eran más intensas.

 **-¡Contempla mi última transformación**!- Grito con las manos extendidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta se mantenía serio con algo de arrogancia en sus facciones. Su vida había llegado a un punto donde el inmenso poder del emperador ya no lo sorprendía.

-Por fin esto se pondrá interesante-

Ambos contrincantes se lanzaron al ataque en el aire varios metros encima del suelo ambos rompían el viento con el impacto de sus golpes y los gritos por la fuerza que ambos ponían.

Vegeta atinaba golpes en el área torácica impidiendo la respiración del extraterrestre. Freezer sin poder creer realmente la fuerza y velocidad del príncipe al que tantas veces había tenido bajo su pie y golpeado luchaba.

 **-¡Maldito!-** Grito Freezer enterrando completamente su puño derecho en el rostro de Vegeta logrando que este retrocediera unos metros en el aire. Y sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre.

-Por fin peleas Freezer-

El emperador ya desesperado se volvía a lanzar contra su oponente y sin embargo parecía su velocidad y fuerza no eran nada ante el, incluso ya con su última forma. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de magia era está? Entonces sintió cómo un rayo de energía atravesaba su pierna causándole un grito desgarrador.

 **-Maldito bastardo infeliz acabare contigo** \- Grito más enfurecido aun extendiendo su mano y lanzando varias esferas de energía roja hacía Vegeta que con un simple movimiento de su mano desviaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma y el rey miraban completamente sorprendidos la palea, solo ellos pues Tarble y Syder ya habían visto todo lo que Vegeta había mejorado.

-Es increíble- Habló por lo bajo el rey, ninguno pudo oírlo. Su vista se perdía en su heredero viéndolo esquivar los golpes del emperador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta lanzó una fuerte patada a la espalda de Freezer causando un agudo dolor en su cuerpo **-Ahhh Maldito infeliz te mataré Vegeta te mataré y luego me encargaré de acabar con Bulma, esta vez no seré indulgente esta vez sí la torturare y la haré sufrir hasta acabar con ella-**

Entonces cuando Freezer vio que el ceño naturalmente serio de Vegeta se contraía con más fuerza supo que Bulma realmente era una molestia para cualquiera con el que se topase. Si ahora lo entendía cumpliría su promesa y le daría un fuerte golpe al príncipe en donde más le dolía; en su esposa.

-Se acabo- Grito formando en cada mano una pequeña esfera de energía roja, y justo cuando Vegeta se preparaba para esquivar aquella energía quedó pasmado en el aire cuando Freezer dió la vuelta rápidamente lanzando las dos esferas una hacía Bulma y la otra hacía los demás.

 **-BULMA-** Grito dispuesto a ir lo más rápido posible a salvar a su esposa, pero la distracción lo llevó a recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca logrando que callera y luego una ráfaga de energía de parte del emperador chocara de lleno con el.

-Muere maldito mono-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma estaba asustada su idiosincrasia fuerte y confiada se perdió completamente al ver aquella amenaza dirigiéndose directamente a ella.

No logro ver que ambas esferas se dividieron en dos y cada una se dirigió a atacar a los demás.

La sensación de miedo e impotencia le estaba cobrando una gran factura al sentir su cuerpo incapaz de moverse. No reaccionaba.

Con las pupilas dilatadas, el ritmo cardíaco incrementado y una presión en el pecho. Hizo lo único que podía cuando escucho el grito en su nombre, huir.

Se lanzó en vuelo lo más rápido que pudo, la mente no le daba para hacer algo mejor, no pensó en teletransportarse y tampoco responder el ataque, aunque hubiera sido en vano pues jamás podría con dicha energía.

Aserto pensando que la energía terminaría destruyendo el lugar donde antes estaba parada, vio con error y dolor en el pecho que está giro en su dirección.

Flashback:

 _Bulma se encontraba con Cooler y Freezer atendiendo un problema con un valioso planeta. Estaba feliz a sus 10 años no recordaba otra situación igual estando así en "familia"._

 _-Bulma- Habló Cooler hacia ella -Es hora de irnos-_

 _La pequeña solo asintió caminando detrás de sus hermanos para abordar el gigantesco navío._

 _El planeta se había levantado contra el imperio y cómo una distracción y un ejemplo para los demás planetas ambos hermanos habían ido a imponer orden._

 _Debía admitir que los desertores tenían carácter, pues a un siendo sus hermanos tan poderosos no se retiraron de la batalla. Ahora el planeta teñido de rojo por una rápida masacre, y sin embargo un hombre justo cuando caminaban a la nave voló en dirección a ellos disparando un rayo de energía._

 _Un tonto ataque que ni siquiera esquivaron solo Cooler colocó a la pequeña detrás de él._

 _El hombre había caído al suelo pues en el ataque había gastado todo lo que le quedaba de energía, aunque aún respiraba._

 _-Patético- Pronunció Freezer._

 _Bulma asomándose de detrás de su hermano mayor vio al hombre parecido a ella por la semejanza de su raza solo que este tenía escamas en partes del cuerpo y sin cabello._

 _-¿Puedo quedármelo?-_

 _Ninguno contestó simplemente Freezer extendió su mano al frente y el hombre se elevó unos metros del suelo luego fue encerrado en una esfera de luz rojiza que lo hizo explotar después de un grito desgarrador._

 _-¡Freezer no sabía que podías hacer eso!- Habló con clara emoción._

 _Cooler puso su mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo un poco su cabello azul._

 _-No eres la única con poderes psíquicos-_

 _-¿Tú también?-_

 _El extraterrestre de piel morada asintió y la pequeño dibujo un puchero inflando sus cachetes._

 _Freezer ya caminaba a la nave -Camina Bulma este planeta ya no sirve de nada-_

 _Ella corrió ligeramente para alcanzar a sus hermanos -Oigan ¿Algún día me enseñaran todas sus técnicas?-_

 _-No- Dijeron al son ganándose un enfado de la pequeña._

 _-¿Cuántas son?-_

 _Ya ninguno contestó simplemente ese día Bulma supo que el poder de sus hermanos iba más allá de la fuerza._

Fin de Flashback.

Claro ejemplo tenía pisándole los pies, ese ataque la estaba siguiendo.

Sentía su corazón salirse y el pecho le dolía bastante, dejo de volar y corrió unos tres metros para luego dejarse caer en la ladera de la vertical montaña. Vio con horror deteniéndose a media caída cómo la esfera regresaba a ella. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Luego sintió unos brazos tomar de ella y volar mucho más rápido de lo que ella podía.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó el responsable el rey Vegeta que entre sus brazos llevaba a Bulma y con un fuerte ataque de energía había derribado la otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey bajo a Bulma y ambos se vieron a los ojos ¿Enojados?

-No le daré las gracias- Pronunció con arrogancia la princesa tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-Y yo no la espero… Te propongo que ninguno de los dos vuelva a mencionar esto jamás-

-Hecho… ¿Nos seguimos odiando verdad?-

-Por supuesto- Habló el rey con una sonrisa.

Luego la explosión a lo lejos los trajo a la realidad, la pelea seguía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Freezer derribará a Vegeta y lo golpeara con una ráfaga de ki este se levantó completamente furioso.

Su armadura ya dañada se rompió y la tela azul debajo ya dañada pretendía caerse, tenía una herida en el pecho no grave, pero si molesta. Busco a su esposa y la vio siendo amenazada por aquella energía, a punto de ir por ella vio que su padre ya se dirigía a ayudarla.

-Maldito mono, con que sigues vivo estoy sorprendido-

Vegeta gruño, era el momento, había llegado muy lejos dejando que el infeliz emperador atacará una vez más a su mujer. Los recuerdos de las diferentes humillaciones, el dolor y lo peor que en su vida había vivido la muerte de Bulma llegaron a el, supo que era el momento la muerte de Freezer estaba por llegar.

 **-¡Maldito!-** Grito desde el fondo de su garganta, llevó sus manos a un costado y formó una esfera de energía morada con suma intensidad que lanzó hacía Freezer.

Este al ver el ataque frunció sus rasgos y se dispuso a esquivar el fuerte ataque y al intentar moverse sintió un agarre en sus brazos el mismo príncipe lo tenía prisionero. Y sus forcejeos no sirvieron de nada cuando la energía se estrelló de lleno en el.

 **-Ahhhhh-**

Vegeta no se inmuto el cuerpo de Freezer había recibido todo el daño, este cayó al suelo generando un pequeño cráter. Busco a su esposa y la vio sana y salva viendo desde lo alto.

Bajo donde Freezer este ya estaba de pie, gruñendo por toda la ira que sentía.

-Maldito mono acabaré contigo-

El príncipe asimiló las palabras con una sonrisa confiada.

-Freezer yo soy el legendario super Sayayin y e tomado mi decisión la cual es aniquilarte por completo-

El emperador río ante las que el pensaba eran palabras ridículas y sin fundamento, el aún tenía fuerzas para pelear, jamás, nunca un miserables Sayayin acabaría con el.

-Tu el legendario Super Sayayin… Solo me haces r…- El emperador no termino de hablar cuando vio con miedo cómo Vegeta empezaba a cubrirse de dorados rayos y un aura blanca que se empezaba a tornar del mismo dorado brillante.

-Imposible- Murmuró con miedo dando unos pasos atrás.

Alrededor del príncipe las piedras levitaron y el suelo tembló cuando después de un fuerte resplandor y una energía que se expandió en el lugar por completo, la luz en el cuerpo del príncipe cómo una capa se rompió dejando ver una nueva apariencia que dejó sin palabras a los presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma había caído de rodillas evitando la fuerte ráfaga que había provenido de su esposo.

Veía sin creerlo lo que a lo lejos estaba, ligeramente volteó a ver al rey entendiendo que esto era más grande de lo que pensaba. El rey mantenía la mandíbula caída y los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Que está pasando?- Preguntó Bulma mientras se levantaba.

-E...e...el lege...endario- tartamudeo el rey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freezer veía con horror la escena frente a el. El miedo lo llevo a retroceder unos pasos.

Vegeta ya caminaba con su nueva apariencia rompiendo el suelo bajo el -Jamás Freezer pensaste que yo lograría convertirme en el legendario super Sayayin-

-No...no...no… Maldito- Movió su mano al frente lanzando una esfera de energía hacía el.

Vegeta movió la mano esquivando la energía como si de un simple insectos se tratara.

El emperador seguía retrocediendo hasta que se topó con una gran piedra.

-Cobarde mal nacido, estúpido insecto pagarás caro todo… Yo no soy indulgente y sabes que jamás te tendré compasión prepárate-

El emperador volvió a lanzar varias esferas de energía hacia el príncipe y Vegeta caminaba entre la energía sin siquiera molestarle.

Ese día por primera vez en su vida el gran emperador del universo, el dirigente de la organización interplanetaria de comercio y prodigio por nacimiento, el hijo de Cold ese día por primera vez sintió miedo.

Este sentimiento paso a completo dolor cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo doblo y obligó a escupir sangre, no hubo piedad cuando terminó cubierto de múltiples golpes llevándolo al suelo que sintió inestable, sus ojos se cerraron por el aura dorada y sintió el calor y ardor en su cuerpo por la fuerte explosión de ki sobre el.

Vivió por minutos el martirio de un hombre lleno de irá, una irá que el había causado, el suelo debajo de la pelea se rompió, grietas se abrieron y el emperador se cubrió de sangre, no pudo simplemente le fue imposible responder a el ataque.

Las palabras de Vegeta se habían cumplido, el estaba sufriendo.

El príncipe disfruto el momento saboreo cada golpe, cada grito, cada sensación, cuando lo vio retorcerse luego ya en el último golpe al caer en el piso lo vio arrastrarse intentando moverse, pero le fue imposible.

Lanzó un pequeño disco de energía que dió de lleno en Freezer causando que la punta de su cola se desprendiera de su cuerpo. Otro ataque lo llevó a perder parte de la pierna y el brazo izquierdo. Un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de él. Y Vegeta levantó su mano en el aire dispuesto a juntar energía para el último golpe, fue ahí que sintió alguien a su espalda.

Al voltear elimino la energía en sus manos y vio con curiosidad cómo su esposa miraba a su moribundo hermano.

-Déjame hablar con el Vegeta-

El príncipe no dijo nada simplemente vio cómo Bulma caminaba al desmembrado cuerpo que respiraba en agonía.

La peliazul se paró a un lado de Freezer moviéndolo ligeramente con el pie.

-Es una lástima Freezer que terminarás así, te lo merecías y si por mí fuera tu agonía sería eterna-

Se hinco acariciando levemente su mejilla y cubriéndose un poco de sangre.

-Me gustaría darte unos consejos de alguien que ya pasó por la muerte, el infierno es peor de lo que te imaginas, si en este momento estás sufriendo el lugar que te espera será mil veces peor, el sufrimiento es constante y todo lo que conoces o creas se pierde… Tranquilo hermano Vegeta y yo tomaremos todo tu reino y haremos con el lo que tú nunca lograste " La gloria" Me encargaré que todos te olviden, pasarás a convertirte en un simple murmuró de la gente donde todos se burlaran de ti, haré que tú herencia se pierda. Vegeta tomara el poder y todos te olvidarán. De ti solo se conocerá la humillante muerte que tuviste a manos del super Sayayin legendario.

Acarició una vez más su mejilla, se inclinó y susurró en su oído para luego levantarse con suma calma, pero Freezer respirando con dificultades la tomó una vez más de la muñeca.

-Te quiero Freezer, pero eso no importa tu me hiciste sufrir y pagarás con tu muerte-

Le arrebató la mano, levantándose para caminar hacía su esposo sin voltear atrás escucho los gritos

 **-Maldita, malditos, juro que me vengare, lo haré acabaré con ustedes, los mataré los mataré-**

La peliazul se obligó a voltear cuando sintió una sensación de calor y el sonido de la piedra romperse.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo más al voltear y ver lo que su hermano hacía formando un pequeño agujero en el suelo donde ya se formaba una supernova creciente de energía roja y negra.

Puede que Bulma no conociera todas las técnicas de su hermano, pero la que en esos momentos pretendía hacer la conocía a la perfección.

Corrió hacia Vegeta.

-¡Mátalo!- Grito desesperada -¡Destruirá el planeta!-

Vegeta percibió el pánico de la peliazul, la coloco detrás de el y lanzó un fuerte ataque contra Freezer para de una buena vez terminar con el, pero ya era tarde la energía destructiva había penetrado el suelo y todo empezó a temblar.

Vegeta solo vio la energía impactar en Freezer y un grito de agonía.

Sintió su brazo ser jalado por Bulma que aterrada le hablaba.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! El planeta explotara en segundos es muy pequeño-

Sonidos de explosión el suelo moviéndose. rápidamente Vegeta tomó a Bulma entre sus brazos y voló hacia su padre.

 **-Rápido-** Grito Bulma desesperada. Todos entendieron y rápidamente posicionaron sus manos sobre Bulma viendo ya cómo el rojizo suelo se abría en grietas gigantes por una fuerte explosión.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zarbon se encontraba junto a las fuerzas especiales solo esperando el resultado de la pelea que sabían seguramente se estaba llevando a cabo.

Ninguno hablaba simplemente cada uno permanecía en el silencio.

Cuando Zarbon sintió una energía tirar de el de inmediato se irguió viendo como su Bulma aparecía frente a él junto a los demás.

Bulma vio a Zarbon y cayó al frente sosteniendo su pecho, no toco el suelo por el agarre de su esposo.

Luego ella se abrazó de el y se recargo en su pecho, tratando de contener el dolor que sentía al respirar.

Ninguno hablaba solo miraban a Vegeta que mantenía su transformación de super Sayayin.

Syder rompió el silencio gritando y sacando de su cinturón su preciada botella que levantó en el aire.

 **-El maldito murió-**

Todos sonrieron, solo Zarbon mantenía una mirada sería a Bulma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos se levantaron. Bulma seguía sosteniéndose el pecho y aún tenía dificultades para respirar.

-¿Estás bien Bulma?- Preguntó Zalsa.

Ella no contesto.

El de piel aqua habló -Freezer la golpeó en el pecho antes de irse… Hay que llevarla con Malaka-

-No estoy bien- Bulma odiaba que se preocuparan por ella, que aún en la pelea tan fuerte que había ocurrido ella fuera la única herida tomando en cuenta que ella no había hecho nada.

-Bulma- Habló calmadamente Vegeta sin decir nada la cargo y la llevo con Malaka.

Al salir por los pasillos todos los soldados de la base miraban sorprendidos a Vegeta abriéndole el paso. La mayoría ya sabía por un comunicado de Zarbon que el príncipe se estaba enfrentando a Freezer, ignoro los murmullos solo mantenía su atención en llevar a Bulma con Malaka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El doctor ya consiente de lo que estaba pasando desde horas antes se había preparado para cualquier intervención necesaria.

Cuando vio entrar al príncipe con Bulma en brazos sonrió ligeramente, por la tranquilidad que ambos tenían supo que no había sido nada grave.

-Atiéndela- ordenó con una voz fría.

Así lo hizo, reviso a Bulma en el silencio del cuarto de paredes blancas.

Vendo su muñeca después hacer un ligero corte donde aplico un medicamento para regenerar el daño. Procediendo a revisar los pulmones.

-No es grave, la onda expansiva del golpe género un hematoma en el pulmón derecho, pero tú sola puedes curarte verdad- Habló hacía Bulma.

La peliazul solo asintió en todo ese momento había guardado el silencio.

-Sal de aquí Malaka- Habló el príncipe. El extraterrestre de inmediato salió dejándolos solos.

Ambos se veían, Vegeta mantenía su transformación.

-¿Te quedaras a si para siempre?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No… ¿Todo bien?-

La peliazul asintió, luego dió un pequeño brincó para bajar de la mesa de exploraciones. Pocos los que podían sorprender a Vegeta y uno de ellos Bulma que cuando se dió cuenta ya lo estaba besando y abrazando.

-Vamos a reclamar lo que nos pertenece-

Ambos sonrieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido y pronto todos por un mensaje a través de sus scouter se enteraron de la muerte del emperador.

Todos los soldados se juntaron fuera de la base y desde lo alto de la torre principal Vegeta salió junto a Bulma, Tarble y el rey para proclamarse como el nuevo soberano.

Todos veían con curiosidad cómo el Sayayin se paraba frente a todos con suma seguridad.

 **-Hoy Freezer murió en mis manos, me proclamó cómo soberano líder de todo el imperio-**

El silencio reino el lugar, ni siquiera murmullos.

 **-Freezer murió y hoy un nuevo rey se levanta ante ustedes, cualquiera que se niegue a seguirme hablé y recibirá su muerte-**

Una vez más el silencio reino. Vegeta se mantuvo serio. Bulma estaba un paso detrás de él, la volteó a ver.

 **-A partir de hoy que el universo se entere que yo Vegeta el príncipe de los Sayayin, el Sayayin legendario derrotó a Freezer y se coronó… Junto a Bulma hija de Cold como máximos líderes de todo el imperio-**

La peliazul no esperaba proclamarse de esa manera, vio impresionada a su esposo, luego junto a él sonrió y todos gritaron y celebraron al nuevo líder.

De un momento a otro todo pareció una fiesta y la muerte de Freezer se celebró junto al nuevo rey del imperio. Jurando lealtad al nuevo líder

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas habían pasado y Bulma se mantenía junto a Vegeta y los principales en la base dando nuevas órdenes para el lugar.

Aunque solo Vegeta hablaba. -Te quedas a cargo Zarbon tu junto a las fuerzas especiales cuidarán la base mientras yo atiendo asuntos en el planeta Vegeta-

Los soldados solo asintieron, aunque Zarbon estaba algo molesto. Y Vegeta lo notó.

-Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo Zarbon-

El soldado saco fuerzas del interior dándose el valor de hablar -Yo le jure lealtad a Bulma antes que a ti-

Vegeta dió un paso cerca del soldado y la peliazul miraba todo indiferente.

-¿Y ustedes?- Preguntó Vegeta hacía las fuerzas especiales, solo las que pertenecían a Ginyu contestaron.

-Nosotros seguimos a Bulma, pero total ella está contigo, paganos y mira de nosotros solo recibe lealtad - Habló el capitán por todo su escuadrón.

Bulma sonrió ante el tonto argumento, dirigió su mirada a Zarbon e interrumpió a Vegeta antes siquiera poder hablar.

-Oye Zarbi, un día prometiste cuidarme… Te lo agradezco, y agradezco tu lealtad, pero hoy servirás a Vegeta también-

El de piel azul entendió la seguridad que había detrás de las palabras solo asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los soldados salieron dejando al grupo principal solo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo- Hablo el rey hacia Vegeta.

El solo asintió, por su parte el pirata abrazo a su niña y luego cuando se dispuso a acercarse a Vegeta la dura mirada amenazante lo hizo retroceder.

Reverencio con el simple acto que parecía burla -Los piratas seguirán al nuevo imperio- Volteó a ver a Bulma

-Mi niña el puesto de líder sigue siendo tuyo si lo quieres-

Todos voltearon a ver a Bulma, ella solo sonrió, tomó el broche que sostenía la capa blanca sobre su espalda y lo soltó, extendiéndola hacia Syder.

-Gracias Syder pero es tuyo te pertenece- Extendió la capa frente a él y el pirata solo la tomó.

-Siempre será tuyo Bulma-

-Gracias-

El pirata se rió en una carcajada, volvió a tomar su amada botella.

Volvió a reverenciar está vez frente a Bulma -Mi querida niña… ¡Ho digo reina Bulma! ¿Podrías llevarme ante mis hombres para comunicarles esta nueva noticia?-

 _"Idiota"_ -Vamos- Syder tomó el hombro de Bulma y ambos desaparecieron.

Segundos después ella regresó, había dejado a Syder en el lugar al que pertenecía; su gran navío junto a Marob y el grupo de títeres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Tarble

-Volvamos al planeta Vegeta- Habló el rey.

La peliazul suspiro.

-Hagámoslo- Habló Vegeta.

Todos vieron a Bulma y ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos -No soy su transporte que no se les haga costumbre-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Bulma había dejado a Sock junto a Raditz y Goku.

El pequeño había comido y luego junto a sus "Tíos" había practicado unas horas donde ambos por curiosidad habían medido su desempeño que debían admitir era muy bueno.

Ya de tarde ambos hermanos junto al niño descansaban en el comedor jugando un juego de cartas.

-Maldito mocoso ¿Cuantos años tienes?- Pregunto molesto Goku.

-5 ¡Y no soy mocoso! No te mato porqué mamá lo prohibió.

-5 años maldito niño eres igual que ella, ¿Cómo es posible que ya nos ganarás 4 rondas?-

-¡Cállate Kakaroto!- Grito Raditz ya harto de las discusiones de ambos, podía entender el comportamiento infantil de el pequeño Sock. ¡Pero su hermano!

El pequeño Sock parpadeo dirigiéndose su vista hacía un lado detrás de su tío Goku.

Se levantó y corrió **-Mama-**

La peliazul recibió al niño con un abrazo ante la atenta mirada de todos. Raditz se levantó viendo a los presentes.

Mientras Kakaroto más inmerso en su juego retiro el puro que había estado fumando.

-Regresaste pronto perra sexy-

Sin recibir respuesta el Sayayin volteó con una sonrisa que borró inmediatamente al ver que su querida peliazul no estaba sola.

 **-¡Cómo llamaste a mi esposa maldito imbécil!-**

 **-Ahhh-** grito Goku aterrado tirándose al suelo viendo ante quien estaba **-¡Perdón! Perdón, suplico piedad-**

Vegeta estaba dispuesto a matar al infeliz bastardo que tenía a los pies frente a él, solo que el toque de Bulma lo detuvo.

-Yo me encargaré de el después-

La peliazul dirigió a Sock frente a Vegeta -Sock quiero presentarte al príncipe Tarble- Señaló al pequeño que estaba más sorprendido que todos pues era el único que todavía no estaba enterado de la existencia del pequeño, -Y a mi esposo el príncipe Vegeta-

-Hola soy Sock- Habló con una sonrisa, viendo la dura mirada que le lanzaba el esposo de su mamá cambió su dulce mirada por un ceño algo fruncido.

-No se ve tan fuerte cómo dijiste mamá- Tarble no pudo evitar reírse.

Vegeta mantuvo la compostura analizando al niño, no veía nada sorprendente en el.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó Raditz.

-Freezer está muerto- Pronunció Vegeta hacía su ex compañero de escuadrón.

Raditz solo sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

-Vayamos al castillo- Propuso el rey, todos salieron a al patio para volar al norte de ahí.

Raditz salió junto a Goku que se mantenía alerta a cualquier indicio de muerte.

Lanzó hacía ella el rastreador rojo que antes le había dejado, ella lo recibió, pero de inmediato se lo devolvió.

-Puedes quedártelo- Pronunció con una sonrisa.

Sin más que decir todos salieron volando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la llegada el consejo fue llamado, todos se enteraron de la muerte de Freezer a manos del príncipe Vegeta y su gran hazaña cómo el legendario.

Todo en el planeta fue interrumpido por el comunicado y el planeta se convirtió en un solo grito de soldados y toda la población alzando el puño y gritando con orgullo el nombre de su futuro rey. Un día de fiesta que sería recordado por la eternidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado 32 días desde la muerte de Freezer, el planeta entero seguía en fiesta y las misiones de conquista se habían retomado. Todo tomaba un movimiento y parecía las cosas en calma.

Todos menos la princesa que no se sentía bien con ella misma.

No había dormido bien y parecía se mantenía en las nubes durante todo el día.

-Bulma- Hablo el rey detrás de ella, ella estaba parada en medio de uno de los pasillos del castillo.

-¿He? Hola rey-

El monarca al no recibir un insulto o una mirada de superioridad se dió cuenta que su nuera no estaba bien, y eso ya lo había percibido días antes.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada de su incumbencia-

Ok, tal vez no estaba tan mal.

-Escucha Bulma no se qué diablos tienes, pero abrumas mi castillo, quita ese extraño comportamiento y has lo que debes hacer…-

Bulma no dejo terminar al rey pues ya estaba enojada por el atrevimiento del Sayayin en levantarle la voz y atreverse a darle órdenes.

-¿Y según usted qué es lo que yo tengo que hacer?-

El rey sentía la penetrante mirada azul sobre él, pero decidió no inmutarse -En unos meses se celebrará tu boda frente al reino y después serás coronada, compórtate cómo la reina que se supone que eres-

La peliazul se quedó muda ante las palabras, se cruzó de brazos -Creo que ya no quiero ser reina de los Sayayin- Murmuro con tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No soy lo que Vegeta merece- Pronunció por lo bajo, estaba por irse cuando sintió su brazo ser detenido por el rey.

-Mira niña no sé qué diablos te pasa, pero nadie está para tu momento de debilidad. Me has hecho la vida un martirio desde que bajaste ese día hace años de la nave junto a mi hijo ordenándome que los casará… Llegamos hasta aquí y debo admitir que parte del triunfo es gracias a ti, ahora no sé qué diablos te pase, pero deja todo a un lado y preocúpate por lo que es importante-

El rey quedó estático cuando sintió los delgados brazos rodearlo, con terror vio a la peliazul abrazarlo.

Se quedó mudo y solo la vio alejarse

-Gracias- Pronunció por lo bajo. -Esto tampoco será mencionado por ninguno de los dos, tengo una última herida que cerrar, adiós rey-

La peliazul desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta se encontraba en el salón del reino junto al consejo preparando nuevas misiones para tomar planetas que antes bajo el nombre de Freezer estaban.

Volteó cuando sintió a su esposa a un lado. Ella al ver que no estaba solo vio a los demás Sayayin que reverenciaban como signo de respeto, ya todos sabían de ella y aunque no todos estaban convencidos de la futura reina ninguno decía nada. Después de todo ella ya era esposa del príncipe y hace años se había ganado su derecho matando al Jumurgander.

-Salgan de aquí-

Esperaron la aprobación de Vegeta y todo el puñado de hombres salió dejándolos solos.

.

.

.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Vegeta.

Bulma vio a su esposo, cruzado de brazos con esa pose segura que lo caracterizaba.

Portaba una capa roja y la armadura real con aquel escudo que tanto había representado para ambos.

-Me siento diferente-

El príncipe alzó una ceja sin comprender.

Bulma cerró los ojos acercándose más a Vegeta -No entiendo por qué me siento así, ¿Por qué me duele la muerte de Freezer?- Habló con los ojos peligrosamente húmedos.

-No entiendo que pasó conmigo, no quiero seguir igual-

Vegeta permanecía serio dejando que ella se desahogara, pero parte de él estaba enojado.

-¡Me siento débil por sentir algo por ese maldito! Te juro que no entiendo, quiero ser la misma de hace años la cual actuaba solo por beneficio propio, no quiero sentir el miedo y la soledad que siento, ya no soy la persona segura que alguna vez fui, siento que no hay nada, que ya no hay camino bajo mis pies. ¡Me siento débil! Ahora mi perspectiva solo se basa en un sí o un no, siendo que yo nunca le tome importancia más solo a lo que me convenía... Siento que no soy suficiente para ti- Sentia una presión en el pecho al hablar tratando de contener las lágrimas -Creo que de verdad estoy sufriendo y todos los demonios que he guardado por años me están rompiendo-

.

.

.

Vegeta vio a su esposa, y se sintió mal por verla en un estado que el consideraba cómo ella decía humillante.

-Yo una vez te dije que eras débil, pero que sin importar que eras una persona con habilidades increíbles que además de eso sabías utilizar si mis palabras no te valen. No. Es mi problema, has lo que sea necesario y no vuelvas hasta que dejes de ser la carga que has sido estos últimos días, yo no necesito gente débil a mi lado-

Bulma mantenía los ojos abiertos y sentía un nudo en la garganta, las palabras de Vegeta habían sido duras y directas como el era, aunque muy en el fondo en algún momento espero consuelo, pero se sintió estúpida siquiera por pensar que su esposo actuaría así con ella. Él tenía razón últimamente solo había sido una carga sentimental que no dejaba de pensar en lo perdido.

No dijo nada simplemente desapareció, ella aún tenía una herida que cerrar.

.

.

.

Bulma había aparecido junto a Sock. El pequeño dormido en el cuarto por las tempranas horas fue despertado para empacar.

Varios minutos después aparecieron junto a Syder y por fin el pirata conoció al que ya veía cómo su nieto.

-Cuídalo- Fueron las únicas palabras para sin pedir permiso junto a Zarbon por el cual habían pasado pocos minutos antes tomar una nave y salir de Baseian

.

.

.

La peliazul viajo en soledad, aunque estaba junto a Zarbon por un mes y medio hasta el lugar donde creció; La base principal del rey Cold.

Estaba abandonada, no le costó mucho encender los generadores y pronto todo se ilumino, el lugar se había deteriorado por el paso del tiempo, había algunos cuerpos que ya habían pasado la descomposición a solo la espera de que el tiempo acabará con ellos.

Bulma recorrió sola la base mientras Zarbon atendía otro asunto.

El comedor, el laboratorio, los calabozos, su cuarto de entrenamiento… El espacio libre donde vivía Suki. Cada lugar de la base y por último su habitación donde sin importar el polvo limpio y cambio las sábanas de su cama, revisó sus pertenencias por varias horas. Se cambio por algo más cómodo y salió al laboratorio a ocupar su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zarbon comía junto a Bulma, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que ella se había ido, visitaba a diario a su hijo, sin embargo, no lo traía a la base sin estar segura el por que.

-Mañana terminamos- Le recordó Zarbon a Bulma -Este lugar no ha sido fácil de volver poner en funcionamiento… ¿Qué haremos?-

Bulma tomó algo de agua y estiró sus brazos -Este tiempo me he cuestionado mucho, y se perfectamente que es lo que tengo que hacer… No puedo vivir en el pasado, he sufrido mucho y siento que parte de mi se quedará por siempre en la soledad, pero todo se resuelve tan sencillo con transmitir mi dolor hacía otras personas-

Ambos sonrieron.

-De verdad necesitaba este tiempo, regresaré junto a mi esposo y tomaré los que por herencia me corresponde junto a el-

-Bien-

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta había pasado los meses ocupado, pero principalmente su vida la había ocupado en una tarea de suma importancia.

En ese momento en el planeta 79 antes la base principal de Freezer se encontraba atendiendo asuntos de su conquista.

Se mantenía ligeramente agachado con sus manos sobre la mesa, cuando sintió una energía tirar de él. Sonrió.

Al voltear se encontró con la mujer que amaba, tres meses sin verla igual que una eternidad. Se sintió bien cuando la vio, aunque sería podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, de los ojos que él conoció hace años.

-Hola- Contesto un poco apenada.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos recargado ligeramente en la mesa -Por fin te dignas a venir-

Bulma se acercó un poco más viendo a su esposo. Lo había extrañado, nunca entendería el porqué el entre todo el universo, entre las millones de vidas el había sido el que le había robado el corazón, aún después de todo lo que habían vivido. Cuántos obstáculos y miles de impedimentos al final aun cuando cada uno cargaba con sus propios problemas, ambos veían en el otro la paz que anhelaban. Después de todo cómo el día de su boda habían dicho sus propios demonios se entendían mutuamente.

-¿Sigo teniendo un lugar a tu lado?- Pregunto con burla pues sabía la respuesta, las palabras frías que había recibido de su esposo hace meses eran por su bien, alentándola a encontrar algo parecido a la paz para vivir cada día sin aferrarse al pasado.

-No es buen momento interrumpes una reunión importante-

Bulma entrecerró la mirada ¿Que más importante que ella?.

-Bulma-

La peliazul abrió los ojos completamente, sintió su corazón acelerarse sin comprender bien el porqué sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, sus piernas estaba segura que en algún momento le fallarían.

Su respiración se agitó ligeramente y sintió un cúmulo de sentimientos y un nudo en el corazón por la mención de su nombre.

-Hija-

Ahogo un grito y su llanto cubriendo sus labios con su mano derecha evitando empezar a llorar. Tenía miedo de voltear, tenía miedo de que no fuera real lo que escuchaba y sin embargo lo hizo. Se giró ligeramente y sintió su corazón estremecerse y el tiempo detenerse completamente mientras ya sin poder controlarse sus ojos derramaban lágrimas que sin embargo está vez no eran de dolor si no de amor.

-Oye mocosa deja la sorpresa para otro momento-

Seguía tratando de regular su respiración y entender que si lo que veía era verdad.

No hubo duda cuando los vio y supo que era verdad, corrió a las dos figuras frente a ella.

-Papá- Lloro abrazándose del hombre que la había criado y la amaba… -Papá-

El rey regreso el abrazo está ves no le importó si estaba solo o no, tenía días esperando el regreso de su pequeña y después de haber revivido era lo único que anhelaba.

Se hinco para quedar a la altura de su hija, y seco sus lágrimas con cuidado, apreciando los bellos ojos que un día hace ya varios años le habían robado el corazón.

-Papá de verdad eres tu-

-Bulma, hija Soy yo-

Una vez más la peliazul se aferró a su padre -Te extrañe tanto papá, perdóname, fue mi culpa, por favor perdóname-

-Tranquila Bulma todo está bien-

La otra figura que permanecía aún lado gruñó por la muestra de afecto -Bulma-

La peliazul se alejó de su padre y saltó a los brazos de su hermano brindándole el mismo afecto y el sentimiento que un día había anhelado tanto -¡Cooler!-

El extraterrestre suspiro y devolvió el abrazo.

-Ya Bulma, cálmate- Golpeó ligeramente su espalda tratando de calmarla y mientras ambos ice-jin veían a la pequeña peliazul llorar de sentimiento aferrándose a ambos supieron por fin después de unos días de haber vuelto del infierno, reconocieron que estaban vivos.

La calidez de un simple abrazo de la humana que había llegado a sus vidas hace varios años les generaba sentimientos únicos que reconfortaban su vida.

.

.

.

La princesa lloro por varios minutos más mientras asimilaba todo lo sucedido, hasta que logro calmarse, se apartó de los brazos de su hermano. Dirigiendo su mirada hacía su esposo que había visto todo con seriedad.

-¿Como es posible?- Preguntó a un con el rastro del llanto en sus ojos.

Cooler suspiro -Se supone que igual que tu con esas esferas, no entiendo de qué te sorprendes-

Bulma se acercó a su esposo y cómo solo ella sabía lo sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo -Gracias Vegeta, gracias, de verdad gracias… ¡Te amo!-

El rey Cold se tragó todo el coraje cuando vio a su princesa besar al maldito Sayayin con el cual todavía seguía arreglando asuntos.

Vegeta alejo su esposa evitando más muestras de sentimiento.

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?- Preguntó arrogante.

-Solo tu harías algo así por mi, te amo-

Vegeta sonrió. En ese momento cuando vio la felicidad en la mujer que amaba había entendido que la decisión y misión que había tomado hace meses a un en contra de la voluntad de varios había valido la pena.

Si el príncipe había viajado a Namek donde comunicó la muerte de Freezer y una vez más se firmó el tratado para proteger el verde planeta bajo el nombre del ahora único soberano. También por la felicidad de su esposa había recibido a los que alguna vez fueron sus enemigos.

Y ahora entendía que todo absolutamente todo había valido la pena.

La peliazul una vez más abrazaba a su papá.

Sin embargo, había asunto que arreglar.

-Bulma-

-¿Mande?-

-Quieres explicarme el hecho de que soy abuelo, que te casaste a escondidas y que viviste años como una pirata-

La peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendida solo tenía minutos con su papá resucitado y ya estaba a punto de ser regañada.

-Veras todo tiene una buena explicación- Sonrió la peliazul realmente sin estar segura.

Color y Cooler se cruzaron de brazos esperando las palabras. El príncipe no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente ganándose una dura mirada de la peliazul.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco meses habían pasado, y la vida empezaba a tornarse normal y repetitiva. Se habían firmado varios acuerdos y se llegó a acordar que todo lo que Freezer había dejado pasaría a formar parte del reino de los Sayayín y lo que alguna vez perteneció a Cooler y a Cold lo seguirían controlando ambos.

Las cosas se habían llevado con tranquilidad sin embargo Vegeta no se salvó de la sarta de amenazas verbales y físicas de su suegro y cuñado, aunque estos ya no representarán una amenaza para el.

Jamás reconocería que aquel golpe en la mandíbula por el puñetazo del rey Cold sobre el argumento que se había aprovechado de su pequeña le había dolido.

Ese día en el planeta Vegeta la mayoría de las personas en el planeta habían conciliado el sueño solo unas cuantas horas por los preparativos de la celebración que se llevaría a cabo ese día.

"La boda real del príncipe Vegeta y su coronación junto a su esposa la princesa Bulma"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos despertaban en la habitación que compartían.

Vegeta se sentía agradecido al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con esa porcelana piel brillante perteneciente a la persona que amaba.

Y cómo ambos sabían que era un día muy importante se levantaron con el sol anunciándose en los primeros rayos.

-Buenos días-

-Hmp, levántate será un día largo-

El príncipe se disponía a levantarse, pero su esposa ya estaba sobre el acurrucada en su cuello.

-Es muy temprano, duérmete-

-Sabes lo que vamos a hacer hoy-

La peliazul mantenía sus ojos cerrados acariciando lentamente el trabajado pecho de su esposo -Tu serás el rey, que importa que te esperen unas horas-

Vegeta sonrió, era verdad que podía darse ese lujo pero la obligación lo alentó a pararse y llevarse a su mujer en brazos a la ducha.

-¡Vegeta!- Habló enojada la princesa, pero de nada valió.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño Sock miraba fascinado y con la boquita ligeramente abierta a su mamá.

Que frente a el varias mujeres cepillaban su cabello y arreglaban el bonito vestido del color de sus ojos.

-Te ves hermosa mamá-

La peliazul sonrió, y viendo que estaba lista ordenó a las Sayayin que salieran.

Suspiro viéndose en el espejo.

Un hermoso vestido azul rey había sido el indicado para la celebración. Largo y con una ligera cola. Un escote en forma de corazón con mangas de la misma tela ajustado a su cintura sin ser demasiado exagerado se cubría en el pecho con pequeñas piedras plateadas.

El pelo lo mantuvo suelto solo un ligero broche acomodaba un mechón de su lado izquierdo.

Portaba los pendientes que su protector Zarbi le había dado y ya por último tomó del tocador frente a ella el apreciado collar Sayayin.

Flashback:

 _A dos días para la gran celebración Bulma volvía junto a su padre y hermano para que se hospedaran en el castillo hasta el día de la ceremonia._

 _Vegeta los estaba esperando y después de los obligados saludos por la noche junto a su esposa volaban por petición de él a aquella cuenta en las montañas "La tumba de reyes"_

 _Donde ante la tumba de su madre y abriendo el congreso debajo de él saco el collar que un día en su boda el le había dado._

 _Bulma sonrió cuando vio que la piedra que una vez había estado por ella había regresado al collar._

 _-No es la misma, destrui la otra- Vegeta sentía que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones y sin embargo ahí estaba hablando._

 _Ella solo sonrió_

Fin del flashback.

Ahora se colocaba el collar viéndose por última vez. Sonrió.

-¿Cómo me veo Sock?-

-Te ves hermosa mami- El pequeño también portaba una ropa de gala, una pequeña armadura del ejército de su abuelo, acordé a su medida de color negro y armadura blanca. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con felicidad.

El sonido de la puerta ocasionó otra sonrisa en Bulma y algo de pena. Pues al abrir se encontró con la vista de dos pares de ojos que no supo cómo identificar.

-¡Abuelo!- Grito el pequeño emocionado. Sock ya se había ganado a su querido abuelito desde el día que lo conoció. Aunque el no lo reconociera.

-Hola papá-

Cold suspiro viendo a su hija, maldito el día que su bebé había crecido. Ya no había marcha atrás siendo sincero ya había aceptado esa relación de su hija.

-Acabemos con esto, sabes que esto no tiene ninguna validez para mi- Habló con claro fastidio el rey.

-Lose, lose, hasta que tú no me cases bajo nuestras leyes Vegeta es solo un maldito Sayayin aprovechado que fijo sus ojos en tu hija… Si papá lo has repetido tantas veces, lo entiendo-

Cooler se rió ante en comentario de su hermana.

-Camina mocosa, tenemos cosas que hacer-

-¡Cooler! Ni siquiera has dicho cómo me veo-

El ice-jin camino ignorando a su molesta hermana.

-¡Cooler!-

El rey negó y volteó a ver a su nieto mientras veía a sus hijos pelear. Apenas viendo que a su lado estaba otra pequeña debilidad que apenas crecía.

-Camina Sock-

-Si-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rey y los príncipes esperaban fuera de la sala del consejo donde solo los más importantes estarían presentes en primera fila para la ceremonia. Los demás presenciarian todo desde fuera del palacio y la ceremonia en el balcón más grande el castillo se llevaría a cabo.

Vegeta no pudo evitar curvar en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a su mujer doblar el pasillo. Se miraba hermosa.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente todos escucharon fastidiados las amenazas de Cold hacía Vegeta para que luego todos entrarán al salón dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

Ninguno decía nada, y es que realmente ambos encontraban un poco tonta la ceremonia tomando en cuenta que ellos ya habían unido sus vidas, y si lo hacían era por compromiso y por el poder que otorgaba.

-Gracias Vegeta-

-¿Porqué?-

-Por todo, de verdad gracias, te amo-

El príncipe serio se cruzó de brazos, y suspiro -Aun te puedes arrepentir, estás jugando con fuego al estar conmigo y el fuego es peligroso puede quemar-

Bulma se rió ligeramente -Tu y yo ya estamos casados es muy tarde para que me digas eso, debiste decirme eso hace varios años y no ahora-

Vegeta ya no dijo nada ambos escucharon los gritos fuera de las gruesas paredes, era el momento.

Ambos se veían a los ojos, algo había en el otro que fascinaba y admiraban completamente.

Vegeta ofreció su brazo a Bulma que no dudó en sostenerse de el.

Después de todo ambos habían pasado por tanto para vivir ese momento. Una aventura que había comenzado con un inoportuno e inolvidable momento. Ambos junto a los demonios que día a día cargaban estaban seguros de recorrer el camino de la vida al lado del otro. Después de todo aunque fastidiados celebrarían esa unión. Ellos ya estaban juntos mucho antes. Años atrás ambos habían decidido seguir el instinto olvidándose completamente de la razón de lo que se imponía y de lo que era correcto.

-Oye Vegeta-

Hablo antes de que abrieran las puertas.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-¿Que?-

Bulma se acercó a su oído y susurrándole con una sonrisa habló.

-Estoy embarazada-

El príncipe desconcertado vio a su mujer que le sonreía feliz de haberlo dejado tan sorprendido.

Aunque era una idea que todavía no la asimilaba e incluso molestaba ligeramente ya lo estaba viviendo y cómo lo que estaba a punto de hacer no había marcha atrás.

-¿Embarazada?-

Bulma asintió -Aun falta algo-

Vegeta no estaba seguro si quería seguir escuchando.

-Son dos- Suspiro la peliazul aferrándose al brazo de su esposo y viendo hacía las puertas que se empezaban a abrir.

El futuro rey se obligó a salir de su sorpresa por toda la gente que para ese punto ya los miraba. acabaría con la ridícula ceremonia se coronaria y ya después trataría de asimilar la nueva e inoportuna noticia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados pues cierta parte de mi no quería darle final.

Pensaba escribirles una muy larga explicación, pero siento que ya me sobrepasé con el largo capitulo, valía la pena.

Una vez mas muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y estar conmigo por estos meses, chicos de verdad aquí en Fanfiction e encontrado verdaderos amigos que con cada actualización están presentes y me siento muy feliz por ello. Una vez mas gracias (No se enfaden de mis agradecimientos) Un muy fuerte abrazo y saludos, los quiero chicos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya por último solo me queda preguntarles ¿Merece epilogo?


	44. Epilogo

**Seguir a la Razón o al Instinto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Mamá- Pronunció una vocecita aguda a su oído.

-¿Qué?- Se removió entre las cobijas la reina.

-¡Mamá!- Pronunció otra voz un tanto más seria pero igual infantil.

-¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar

-¿Mamá?- Una tercera voz se escuchó -Vegeta nos mandó a levantarte-.

La peliazul se obligó a abrir los ojos y vio con una sonrisa a sus tres hijos sentados en la cama.

Un pequeño peli lila de 5 años junto a una pequeña copia suya cuando era niña de la misma edad.

Y sentado dándole la espalda un niño de casi 13 años de pelo largo y negro.

-Mamá levántate recuerda que día es hoy- Habló el pequeño príncipe.

-Jamás olvidaría qué día es hoy niños nadie lo haría… Díganle a su padre que no exagere es muy temprano y trabaje hasta tarde en el laboratorio-

-Lo que no te dice es que pronto llegarán el abuelo y tío Cooler y no quiere tratar con ellos solo- Habló el mayor de los tres hermanos.

La peliazul se sentó en la cama sonriendo. Su Papi jamás dejaría de molestar a su esposo, después de 6 años ya casados incluso 2 veces bajo las leyes sayayin, y las del imperio del frío, su padre aún seguía viendo a Vegeta cómo el aprovechado Sayayin roba hijas.

-Vallan con su padre y díganle que pronto estaré ahí- Los tres niños salieron de la amplia habitación dejando que su madre se alistara para comenzar el día.

.

.

.

Vegeta junto a su hermano trataban asuntos del imperio Sayayin. Desde hace varios años este se había extendido como nunca se habían imaginado. Ahora en el universo no había persona que no conociera su nombre.

-¡Quítate Trunks!- Escucho la aguda voz y supo que su momento de tranquilidad había terminado.

-Muévete Bura- Gritó una voz más.

-Quíntense los dos- Un grito más alto.

Y luego cómo supuso las puertas de la sala real se abrieron fuertemente donde vio a una niña pequeña de cabello azul y vestido rojo correr a él, detrás un pequeño niño con un cabello lila corría. Más atrás un pequeño adolescente de ojos rojos.

-¡Papi!- La pequeña se abrazó de la pierna de su padre -Trunks y Sock quieren golpearme-

Ambos hermanos se cruzaron de brazos enojados.

-Pequeña mentirosa- Habló el mayor.

-Si Bura tu fuiste quien empezó- Habló el heredero de la corona Sayayin.

 **-Basta-** Gritó Vegeta. Era increíble cómo un día despertaba para cumplir las misiones impuestas por un mal nacido emperador que había condenado la mayor parte de su vida, más increíble un día conoces a una mujer que llama completa tu atención y luego como si el destino se burlara de ti ella resulte ser la hermana de aquel emperador. Están juntos, ella muere, pero luego revive y ahora tienen tres hijos. Quién lo diría ni el más loco.

Solo negó cuando vio a su pequeña hija extender su mano y empujar sin tocar a ambos niños unos metros. Sus hijos menores aún eran pequeños para someterlos a entrenamientos rigurosos, matar unos cuantos saibamans a la semana era buen comienzo, por lo pronto ambos por su madre practicaban con la alquimia, teletransportación y control mental. Miro a su hijo mayor, puede que nunca en su vida lo reconociera como tal, sin embargo, el niño se había ganado un lugar a su lado. Le había demostrado que era digno de pertenecer a su familia y aunque nadie lo dijera todos lo sabían.

-Tu hija es la viva copia de Bulma, manipuladora y mala- Habló Tarble a su hermano.

-Señor- Uno de los sirvientes entró para hacer una reverencia pidiendo permiso para hablar. Y ante la aprobación de su rey lo hizo -El navío imperial del Rey Cold a aterrizado-

Vegeta bufó, por su suegro. Y antes de que pudiera enviar una vez más a sus hijos a llamar a su esposa ellos habían desaparecido.

-Maldita teletransportación debí prohibirle a Bulma que se las enseñara-

Tarble se rió, pero de inmediato cayó cuando vio la dura mirada de su hermano.

Enojado salió en busca de ella, no enfrentaría a su suegro solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día frío sin embargo esto no le molestaba siempre había preferido ese tipo de clima. Más aún con el clima siempre cálido del Planeta Vegeta que desde hace más de 8 años se había convertido en su hogar.

Un pequeño rugido la sacó de sus pensamientos, tal vez para su querida y adorada mascota, su bebé, su pequeño Suki el clima no era tan reconfortante.

Sin embargo, al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que el gruñido de Suki no era por el frío sino por la presencia de cierto Sayayín.

-Recuérdame porque te permito tener esta cosa aquí- Habló Vegeta hacía su esposa.

Ella solo sonrió -Nunca te pedí permiso, aunque no vengas a cuestionar el que Suki aguarde por mi cada mañana fuera del castillo, después de todo tú fuiste quién lo revivio-

El ahora rey se cruzó de brazos aún recordaba como se había visto casi obligado a hacer el dichoso viaje de 2 meses hacia el planeta Namek para utilizar uno de los deseos en revivir a la preciada mascota o como él la llamaba lagartija gigante.

-Tu padre llegó-

-Lose, vamos- Acarició la cabeza de su mascota evitando la cresta y sonrió. -Suki hablaré con papá para que pases unos días en la base evitando el clima frio-

Vegeta miraba sin emoción a su esposa ¿Qué sentido tenía hablarle a un animal? Pero prefirió no decir nada conociendo su carácter. Al parpadear ella estaba frente a él y por su expresión supo que estaba enojada _"¿Y ahora que?"_

-Acabo de recordar que tenemos problemas- Fue directa, no había porque no serlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó

Bulma a sus 29 años vivía una de las peores experiencias en su vida. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Necesito que mates a alguien-

Vegeta mantenía su natural ceño fruncido -¿Quién? ¿Y por qué?-

-No sé su nombre, no la conozco más que de vista, pero esa niña- Entrecerró su mirada.

 _"_ _¿Niña?"_ Pensó el rey.

-Ayer estaba buscando a Sock para que me ayudara y lo encontré entrenando con su escuadrón-

-¿Y?-

-Vegeta, la niña Sayayin del escuadrón de Sock lo tenía abrazado. ¡Abrazado! Maldita niña aprovechada de mi bebé, él se apartó rápidamente, pero ví en los ojos de esa niña, ví su decisión de engatusar a mi hijo-

-Me largo- Fue lo único que dijo.

-¡¿Que no escuchaste?!-

-Si, pero no me interesa. No crees que el mocoso está suficientemente grande para tomar sus decisiones-

-Vegeta solo tiene 12 años, y esa niña aprovechada- refunfuño lo último cruzada de brazos.

El príncipe había llegado a su límite, estaba por irse, pero recordó a su suegro y pensó que es peor el rey loco que lo trata como si fuera un delincuente roba hijas o su mujer enojada. Su decisión nunca llegó pues una vez más su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sabes tienes razón no se porqué me preocupo, Sock ya es un adolescente. Tenía que llegar este momento, ahora entiendo a papá… Mas vale que me acostumbré seguramente en algunos años cuando Trunks y Bura sea más grandes no acabaremos con los cientos de pretendientes detrás de nuestra querida princesa y mi bebito-

Bulma sabía bien jugar la debilidad de su esposo su querida y adorada hija. Jamás lo aceptaría, pero el día que la vio por primera vez le robó el corazón.

El príncipe no pudo evitar contraer el rostro enojado Trunks podía buscarse una esposa, las condiciones simples; Solo debía ser digna de cubrir el puesto de reina, Sock pues el no le importaba mucho, pero Bura. ¡Bura! Ella definitivamente se quedaría para siempre a su lado. Su princesa no estaría con cualquiera.

-Oye Vegeta por cierto por lo menos felicita a tus hijos hoy por su cumpleaños-.

Vegeta negó olvidando lo anterior -Es solo una fecha-

-¡Tus hijos cumplen 5 años!-

-Y. Ya lo saben-

-Vegeta- ella tomó su cabeza cómo sintiera dolor -Levantar a tus hijos temprano para entrenar no es la mejor manera para que celebren su día-

-Tonterías, vamos que en tres más rápido se vaya tu padre mejor-

-Idiota- Pronunció la peliazul, y ambos se fueron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña de cabello azul abrazaba a su abuelo. Cariñosa, como siempre acusaba a sus hermanos del maltrato al que era sometida.

-Abuelo. Trunks y Sock solo entrenan y a mi me dejan a un lado-.

El rey Cold había cambiado, prácticamente desde la llegada de sus nietos había sumado a su lista 3 debilidades más. Con Trunks y Sock era duro e imponente pero afectivo o por lo menos mucho más de lo que fue con Cooler o Freezer, pero con la pequeña Bura simplemente se derretía, no había abuelo más feliz y cariñoso que el. Después de todo era la viva copia de su bebé azul. Claro estos actos cómo siempre guardando su dura imagen que solo eran apreciados por pocos ahí.

-Papi- La voz de su hija mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Recibió el abrazo pero no lo regreso. -¡Cooler!- Corrió Bulma hacía su hermano que bajaba del segundo nivel de la nave. Sólo frunció sus rasgos cuando su hermana se acercaba, ella nunca cambiaría.

-Bulma suéltame-

Vegeta miraba todo desde la distancia. De verdad jamás pensó que viviría situaciones así.

Sock y Trunks a su lado también miraban todo un poco fastidiados.

-¿Y dime papá por qué esa necesidad de venir ambos hasta aquí en su nave? No entiendo por qué no querían que fuera por ustedes-

Cold y Cooler se vieron.

El menor habló -Se podría decir que traemos una carga que sería difícil de teletransportar-

La peliazul alzó una ceja.

-Niños- Habló Cold -¿Quieren ver su regalo?-

Trunks y Bura asintieron felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos salieron de la nave para posicionarse a un lado de está en la parte trasera. La puerta de carga se abrió dejando ver a Zarbon. El soldado de piel verde había pasado a tomar el puesto de soldado principal para el rey Cold. Con la muerte de Crazo, el puesto libre y la insistencia de Bulma el no había podido negarse. Era un buen trabajo y estaba cerca de su protegida.

El soldado de piel verde se veía algo cansado. Más fastidiado. Bulma miro todo extrañada.

Luego con ayuda de varios soldados todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando desde el fondo se escucharon algunos rugidos, gruñidos. Pues varios de ellos salieron jalando a 3 pequeñas bestias de la misma raza de Suki.

El rey Vegeta estaba bastante sorprendido apenas y soportaba a la inmensa mascota de su nuera y ahora ahí había tres pequeñas crías. " _Los dioses me odian"_ Pensó

Vegeta gruño cruzado de brazos, volteó a ver a su mujer y pudo jurar haber visto un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había percibido.

-Jamás pasara- Habló hacía su esposa, pero ella lo ignoro completamente.

-¡Son tres pequeños Suki!- Gritaron Trunks y Bura al mismo tiempo.

Sock también estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo reflejaba tanto.

-¿Son nuestros abuelo?- Preguntó el pequeño pelilila.

El rey Cold asintió -El más grande es tuyo Sock-

Los tres niños se vieron y corrieron a sus nuevas mascotas. Bulma también se acercó.

Y los 4 parecían fascinados viendo a las bestias casi aventar a los soldados que las sostenían.

El rey Vegeta junto a Tarble estaban algo asustados que los niños se acercarán a aquellas cosas, habían visto lo que el famoso Suki hacía con los sirvientes que molestaban a Bulma.

-Esas cosas se van a comer a mis nietos- Pronunció el rey Vegeta. Tarble simplemente se guardó la sorpresa para el mismo.

El que le pertenecía a Sock era un poco más grande que el. Con escamas de un negro profundo, y ojos muy amarillos. Cuando el pelinegro se acercó está abrió las alas e intento atacar al niño, pero este no se inmuto. Haciendo uso de las enseñanzas de su madre entró a la mente del animal y pronto logró que está se calmara.

El que le pertenecía a Trunks era de escamas grises casi la viva copia de Suki. El pequeño tampoco batallo para adentrarse a su nueva mascota. Este era un poco más pequeño que el de su hermano.

Por último, el de Bura era un precioso animal del mismo tamaño que el de Trunks. Está tenía escamas grises con reflejos verdes, y unos oscuros ojos naranja.

Los tres a un sin garras ni cresta.

Pronto los tres niños empezaron a jugar con sus nuevos amigos y Vegeta al ver la felicidad de sus hijos simplemente supo que no podría negarles tenerlos.

-¡Bura vamos a buscar unos Saibamans para alimentarlos!- Grito feliz el pequeño príncipe a su hermana, ambos asintieron y salieron corriendo junto a sus nuevas mascotas, volando detrás de ellos.

Sock suspiro, acarició la cabeza del suyo y a diferencia de sus pequeños hermanos el se subió en el suyo y salieron volando.

-Gracias abuelo-

.

.

.

El rey Cold sonrió

-Aww papá fue un muy buen regalo-

-Fue idea de Cooler-

Bulma le sonrió a su hermano y por un momento vio a toda su familia era increíble cómo todo había cambiado. Jamás pensó ni en sus más locas ideas que viviría algo así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta caminaba junto a sus principales soldados en la base del planeta 79 que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Freezer. Reformada completamente ahora era el segundo mando de operaciones del imperio Sayayin después del planeta Vegeta.

Raditz y Goku se habían vuelto parte del escuadrón principal y estaban a cargo de varias divisiones de soldados. Nappa también era parte de este grupo.

.

.

.

Bulma había terminado aquella fuente de energía de la antimateria hace varios años y de lo cual ella estaba completamente orgullosa. Ahora buscaba más cosas en las cuales entretener su vida. No podía limitarse ella cómo científica era curiosa.

Ya sin las aventuras que vivía buscando la vida eterna, su vida había cambiado bastante, eso no la molestaba simplemente era ver todo con otra perspectiva. Ya tenía tres hijos, tenía que ser responsable y no solo de ellos si no también del imperio.

Muchos de los tratos con diferentes planetas eran gracias a ella. Sus técnicas de negociación no habían cambiado en nada y era divertido ir a intimidar planetas.

El viejo Syder seguía con su misma rutina. La peliazul había cumplido aquel juramento de hace años y él seguía siendo el gran señor pirata. Vegeta le permitía seguir con la organización que estaba mejor que nunca. Todos habían jurado lealtad al imperio Sayayin. No a Vegeta, pero si a Bulma lo que era casi lo mismo.

Baseian era el sitio favorito de Bulma para ir a encontrarse con su viejo amigo y tomar unos cuantos tragos. De vez en cuando ella estaba aburrida hacían uso de aquel puesto que Syder le confío hace años. Los señores piratas seguían sus órdenes y aprovechando esto muchas veces junto a Syder completaban misiones.

De verdad era mucho más divertido hacerlas con los piratas que con los soldados del imperio.

Trunks, Bura y Sock ya eran unos expertos en los códigos pirata. Gracias a Bulma y a su querido padrino Syder…. Ellos se habían convertido en el centro de toda la organización pirata.

La reina estaba orgullosa de ellos, sus hijos eran fuertes a un a su corta edad y sabía que les esperaban grandes cosas. Herederos del imperio frío, el reino Sayayin y la organización pirata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta entrenaba en aquella apreciada cámara de gravedad que Bulma había construido hace algunos años para su entrenamiento.

Su oponente su hijo mayor; Sock era apto para aguantar los duros entrenamientos en la gravedad aumentada, un buen contrincante.

Ambos bajaron jadeantes al suelo cuando la energía que oprimía aquel cuarto se fue completamente.

El rey dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde vio a su esposa entrar con una sonrisa vestida con la ropa blanca que usualmente utilizaba cuando hacía sus experimentos.

-Estamos entrenando- Vegeta estaba molesto. Que interrumpieran su entrenamiento era algo imperdonable.

Bulma ignoro esto -Sock ve a darte un baño en un rato iremos a visitar a tu tio-

-Si mamá- El niño tomó una toalla secándose el sudor y salió.

-Estaremos toda la tarde con mi hermanito, se te ofrece algo con respecto a el-

-No, contigo tiene suficiente-

Ambos sonrieron cómplices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma apareció junto a su padre en la base que había sido su casa desde pequeña.

-Hola papi-

-Hija- El rey saludo a su bebé azul y nietos, aprovechando que estaba solo abrazo a su princesa. A sus nietos acarició su cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Dónde está el papá?- Preguntó la peliazul

-Donde siempre-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tintineo de un par de copas acompaño el ruido de tres niños jugando.

Sock, Trunks y Bura jugaban en la pequeña habitación que para opinión de todos era demasiado iluminada.

El pequeño pelilila libraba una pequeña pelea con su hermano mayor mientras la princesa se entretenía jugando con el pequeño peluche suave entre sus manos.

La habitación no era tan grande y cuando Sock evitó una patada de Trunks se encontró en su camino el pie de su hermanita que logró pisar.

-¡Ahhh, Sock!- Reclamo la niña con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Bura no te vi-

La niña corrió hacía los dos adultos que los veían jugar, no dudó ni un momento en abrazar a su tío favorito. Si ella tenía extraños gustos igual de raros que su madre.

-Tio viste lo que Sock me hizo-.

El ser frío miraba con fastidio a la pequeña niña que le recordaba tanto a su hermana, sostuvo su cabeza y la alejó ligeramente de el.

-Resuelve tus propios problemas mocosa-

Bulma se mantenía sería -Tu tío tiene razón. Bura debes mejorar tus reflejos y evitar esos simples golpes-

La niña solo asintió y se retiró al pequeño enfrentamiento con sus hermanos.

-Ella es igual a ti- Pronunció con fastidio el ice-jin

-Lose, verdad que es adorable, ella tiene esa misma capacidad mía de producir eso en cualquiera. Incluso tu-

El bufo -Solo un fastidio más que un día mataré-

Ella río -Recuerda hermanito qué puedo entrar a tu mente y aunque tú sigas negando que me quieres y pienses hacer lo mismo con mis hijos no te servirá pues yo sé lo que sientes y piensas. Yo te controló… Freezer-

El que algún día fue emperador solo logro suspirar resignado, ya estaba muy lastimado para intentar hacer algo.

-No se porqué tratas de odiarme, yo salve tu vida recuerdas-

Flashback:

 _El gran emperador del universo aun no creia lo que vivía y sin embargo el dolor era un recordatorio para creer lo que estaba viviendo, ahora su cuerpo desmembrado yacía en el suelo de aquel planeta a punto de ser llevado a la muerte por un Sayayin._

 _Vio cómo su hermana se acercaba a detener el ataque que lo llevaría a la muerte._

 _La peliazul se paró a un lado de el moviéndolo ligeramente con el pie._

 _-Es una lástima Freezer que terminarás así, te lo merecías y si por mí fuera tu agonía sería eterna-_

 _Se hinco acariciando su mejilla y cubriéndose un poco de sangre._

 _-Me gustaría darte unos consejos de alguien que ya pasó por la muerte, el infierno es peor de lo que te imaginas, si en este momento estás sufriendo el lugar que te espera será mil veces peor, el sufrimiento es constante y todo lo que conoces o creas se pierde… Tranquilo hermano Vegeta y yo tomaremos todo tu reino y haremos con el lo que tú nunca lograste " La gloria" Me encargaré que todos te olviden, pasarás a convertirte en un simple murmuró de la gente donde todos se burlaran de ti, haré que tú herencia se pierda. Vegeta tomara el poder y todos te olvidarán. De ti solo se conocerá la humillante muerte que tuviste a manos del super Sayayin legendario-_

 _Acarició una vez más su mejilla, se inclinó y susurró en su oído aquellas palabras que marcaría su destino._

 _-"Te odio pero no puedo verte así, no seas estupido destruye el planeta... vendré por ti después"_

 _Freezer respirando con dificultad, sin estar seguro o no de creer en las palabras de su hermana. La tomó una vez más de la muñeca._

 _-Te quiero Freezer, pero eso no importa tu me hiciste sufrir y pagarás con tu muerte-_

 _Le arrebató la mano, levantándose para caminar hacía su esposo sin voltear atrás escucho los gritos_

 _-_ _ **Maldita, malditos, juro que me vengare, lo haré acabaré con ustedes, los mataré los mataré-**_ _Palabras marcadas con gotas de sangre, no sabía que le esperaba y sin embargo confío, utilizó ese poder y el planeta fue destruido junto a la mayor parte de su cuerpo._

Fin del Flashback.

Freezer cerró sus puños, jamás olvidaría el inició de su condena.

La peliazul mantenía su sonrisa confiada, arrogante, pero también orgullosa -A que fui muy buena actriz ese día, verdad. Todos creyeron que habías muerto, pero eres una vil cucaracha hermano que la muerte huye de ti-.

Si… Bulma había actuado en contra de todo para salvar a su hermano. Toda una idea descabellada que se le ocurrió cuando veía a Vegeta cortar el cuerpo de su hermano.

Cierta parte de ella sintió dolor, no dejaba de ser su hermano y sin embargo estaba esa otra parte que pedía venganza.

No dudó su siguiente movimiento, tan simple cómo plantear la idea.

-Destruye el planeta vendré por ti después- Sabía que su hermano a menos que fuera desintegrado no moriría.

También sabía que aquel último ataque que Vegeta lanzó hacía su hermanito no tuvo mucho efecto ya que la gran energía destructiva del mejor ataque de Freezer la había consumido.

Bulma cumplió 32 días después de la supuesta muerte había salido de el planeta Vegeta. Junto a Zarbon el cual nunca estuvo convencido de ayudarla.

Viajaron hasta aquel lugar donde se encontraron con trozos de cuerpo solamente.

-.-.-.-.-

Volvieron a la base la cual pusieron en funcionamiento y durante tres meses Bulma reconstruyó el cuerpo de su hermano con partes mecánicas. Pero todo tenía un propósito, un propósito que desprendía del sufrimiento que un día había vivido ella y que ahora reclamaba venganza.

Freezer una vez más fue capaz de moverse, de hablar, de respirar y sin embargo se encontró que estaba en una completa trampa pues Bulma no había hecho las cosas cómo debía.

Había reconstruido a su hermano haciéndolo incapaz de usar sus poderes, además incluso había jugado con su cerebro, si jugado realmente, había cortado algunas partes y otras tantas las había dañado.

Freezer no presentaba ningún daño ni emocional ni físico si no fuera por las partes mecánicas el sería el mismo. Pero se encontró con la terrible sorpresa que ahora su hermana podía controlarlo mentalmente.

Todo ahí empezó, torturas, humillaciones y el encierro en aquella celda que su hermana había construido exclusivamente para el.

Aquellas esposas que agotaban su energía y las fuertes descargas eléctricas a las que era sometido. Se había equivocado, había confiado en su hermana después de haberla hecho sufrir a un sabiendo lo loca que ella era.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sabes cierta parte de mi a un me cuesta verte aquí… Pero tu sabes que mi palabra es sagrada y yo jure darte algo peor que la muerte. Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien… ¿Tú qué crees?- Sonrió

La ira que sentía parecía en un punto lo mataría, incapaz de hacer algo, y en ese momento cuando quiso encararla se encontró incapaz de moverse.

-Niños es hora de irnos despídase de su tio-

Los niños se acercaron despidiéndose y Bulma obligó a Freezer a moverse para recibir el cariñoso beso y abrazo de su hija.

-Adiós tío Freezer-

Los niños salieron primero de la celda en los calabozos del último piso subterráneo de la base para despedirse de su abuelo y su querido amigo Zarbi.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Freezer logró levantarse gruñendo y moviéndose como si estuviera mareado.

-Un día saldré de aquí Bulma y juro que pagarás caro todo esto- Su coraje se enmarcaba, en los ojos desquiciados que tenía.

Ella solo sonrió -Freezer yo no se de qué te quejas si tú sigues aquí es por qué quieres… Cuántas veces te e dicho que si quieres dejar de sufrir solo- Su sonrisa se fue y la dulce voz cambio -Solo tienes que decirlo. Híncate a mis pies y pídeme que te mate, pídeme que acabe con tu vida y este humillante sufrimiento… Si lo haces yo aunque me duela perderte lo haré… Para que vayas a disfrutar el infierno que te corresponde, y déjame hermano darte un consejo de alguien como yo que ya pasó por el infierno. Ese lugar es horrible, pero no se compara con lo que vives aquí, así que tú decide-

Freezer tomaba su cabeza con dolor, dolor que ella producía.

- **Muerete perra-** Pronunció con mucha dificultad y sangre como lágrimas de sus ojos, producto del dolor y la fuerte presión que sentía en la cabeza -Un día saldré de aquí y te mataré junto a todos tus engendros-

-Si, si, Freezer en fin me gustaría seguir platicando contigo, pero mi esposo me está esperando-

Se acerco a su hermano y sin que el pudiera hacer nada ella le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Adios hermanito, te quiero-

La puerta del lugar se abrió y Bulma mantuvo su sonrisa viendo como su hermano caminaba arrastrando esas cadenas que ella misma había construido de aleación del más fuerte metal y antimateria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma apareció junto a su suegro por el simple hecho de molestarlo pues ese día no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Los niños solo saludaron y salieron del comedor para alimentar a sus queridas mascotas que solo hace poco habían recibido nombre.

Sock nombró al suyo oscuro

Trunks llamó al suyo Tama

Y Bura a su querido Galleta

-Hola rey Vegeta-

El rey solo suspiro resignado de acabar con su tranquila cena junto a su hijo menor, con el cual su relación había cambiado para bien, por lo menos Tarble ya se dignaba en llamarlo padre.

-Sabe rey hoy fue un día productivo, en el laboratorio logre sintetizar una nueva fórmula para mis experimentos en Granan. (Granan era un planeta en el que Bulma había llevado a varias razas extraterrestres donde con ayuda de mutaciones experimentaba en ellos, no tenía un objetivo claro, pero era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo)

-Y a mi que- Habló el rey con fastidio.

-Quiero que valla conmigo a Granan, ya sabe un viaje de nuera y suegro para afianzar nuestra querida relación- No había que ser un genio para reconocer la amenaza y burla detrás de todo.

-Bulma yo aprecio mi vida, estoy bien aquí en el planeta-

-Hmp, se pierde la diversión ¿Y tú Tarble?-

-Aprecio mi vida, pero gracias- El príncipe evitando meterse en más líos se retiró de su comida y se fue.

La peliazul sonrió viendo a su suegro, sería una cena divertida.

-Rey gusta que le sirva una copa-

El solo cerró los ojos dándose cuenta tristemente que en su vida el morir envenenado por su sádica nuera se había vuelto común. Luego sonrió, ella había resultado la digna dirigente de su pueblo. Lo enmarcaba en su carácter. Ahora agradecía todo, aunque nunca se lo diría.

Por su parte Bulma solo molestaba al rey ya no con malas intenciones tal vez en esa extraña relación familiar era la loca manera de expresar su cariño, el había sido un buen apoyo. Y más de una vez había salvado su vida. Aún recordaba con una sonrisa cuando le había dicho que sería abuelo, no de uno si no de dos a la vez. Más gracioso cuando el rey vio por primera vez a Bura y ella menciono sutilmente que la pequeña sería su viva copia, lo que generó un escalofrío en el rey. Y una cara de conmoción que la peliazul jamás olvidaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta había tenido un largo día. Algo fastidiado y cansado entró a su habitación que estaba oscura, la poca luz entraba por el balcón en donde su mujer curiosamente miraba el mar.

Se acercó a ella cautelosamente con la intención de sorprenderla.

Pero esta vez no funciono había cerrado la puerta muy fuerte y la reina ya sabía de su presencia.

-Hola-

El no contesto simplemente se limitó a mirarla, poco después ella ya lo estaba abrazando.

-¿Como está ese bastardo?-

Vegeta sabía de Freezer. Cuando su esposa se enteró de que su padre había revivido se vio en la necesidad de confesar todo.

Y Vegeta no recordó alguna vez anterior que se hubiera enojado así, sin embargo, todo acabó cuando vio las condiciones tan humillantes y agonizantes en las que vivía el maldito emperador.

Lo había permitido pues él sabía que Bulma le estaba dando algo peor que la muerte. Además, el también como buen Sayayin tenía ese lado que disfrutaba de la miseria de los demás. Y ver al que alguna vez fue su enemigo de esa manera solo lo satisfacía.

Bulma río, recargándose en el pecho de su esposo -El sigue sin aceptar que aún después de todo me quiere. El ya no registra el dolor solo una agonía insufrible-

El también se permitió sonreír ligeramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de las olas golpeando las piedras brindaba un ambiente relajante. Ella se sentía tan cómoda con el y por su parte el rey sentía un calor tan reconfortante con su mujer en sus brazos, algo que jamás podría explicar y que tampoco tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, solo permitirse egoístamente sentirlo como si ella le perteneciera.

-Te amo Vegeta-

El solo suspiro, tal vez nunca fuera capaz de expresarse cómo ella, pero estaba seguro que no necesitaba hacerlo ella lo entendía perfectamente, los demonios que cargaban parecían los mismos en el juego que llamaban vida.

El sufrimiento que un día habían vivido había sido sustituido por tres hijos que amaban y un reino completo. Ahora ambos soberanos del universo, destinados desde el inicio a estar juntos.

* * *

 **Ni siquiera se por dónde comenzar. Espero este epilogo les gustara, se que tal vez había cosas que no esperaban, pero en todo hay sorpresa.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios en el último capítulo, de verdad me sorprendí de que fuera recibido tan bien.**

 **Sobre esta historia pues, aunque no quiera este es el final, una de las primeras historias que escribí y creo la más extraña por el concepto. También una de mis favoritas. La verdad no pensé que fuera tan bien recibida, digo Bulma de mala y hermana de Freezer, jaja, no es algo que escuches a diario, y sin embargo aquí esta historia casi 6 meses después del primer capítulo.**

 **Esta historia tuvo muchos cambios de la versión original y sin embargo estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Siento que la manera en que desarrolle esta historia me gusto bastante, todo lo que represente en varios capítulos fueron gustos;**

 **El uso del latín, la mitología nórdica, todo lo psicológico que había detrás de Bulma, los piratas.**

 **Me gustaría contarles un poco sobre los personajes, definitivamente mi personaje favorito fue Bulma, no por lo que hacía, torturar y esas cosas que no me gustaban tanto escribir y que la verdad era lo más difícil de redactar, es más por su actitud confiada y como se las arreglaba para conseguir lo que quería incluso con el mismo príncipe de los Sayayin. También estaba esa parte de la historia en que Bulma reamente demostraba su locura, como una vez Syder menciono ella pagaba un precio muy alto al controlar la mente de los demás, literal estaba loca con tanto que cargaba. Todos los miedos de los que torturo, lo que más temían, su miseria y sufrimiento y sin embargo también estaba esa parte de la pequeña niña que hacia todo por ser querida en su familia. O la parte humana que la llevo a adoptar a Sock**

 **Vegeta, simplemente perfecto, no hay otra palabra que lo describa mejor.**

 **El rey Cold; El mejor papa del mundo**

 **Cooler; El hermano consentidor y la voz de la razón para todo, me encanto la relación que tenía con Bulma. Siempre, aunque no lo aceptara mimándola y dándole consejos.**

 **Freezer: Tal vez el que más me costó desarrollar, como se dieron cuenta el realmente quería a Bulma y esto lo hacía sentirse débil, por eso a veces actuaba bien con ella y en otras simplemente pasaba de ella. Pero los errores se pagan caro, y Bulma se encargó de recordarle esto.**

 **Zarbon (Zarbi): El querido Zarbi, siempre preocupado por su Bulma, aquella hermanita de su señor siempre leal a ella, tanto incluso para esconder su relación con Vegeta. También el cariño que sentía por ella, incluso como Bulma dijo el parecía más su hermano que Freezer.**

 **Lander: Aunque no tuvo mucha participación fue una parte importante para Bulma; su primer amigo, y la experiencia de más cosas, además su muerte detono mucho en la historia. Este personaje me encantaba, pero el tenía ya su destino desde que escribí el primer párrafo con su nombre.**

 **Raditz: El realmente no tendría participación, el fue de los cambios que sufrió esta historia, pobre sufriendo como amigo de Bulma, pero al final el mismo acepto.**

 **Kakaroto, digo Goku: El también una idea de ultimo momento y como todos en esta historia son raros en actitud el no podía faltar, siempre en su pelea constante con Bulma. Tan iluso y confiado para incluso llamarla "Su perra sexy" Jaja.**

 **El rey Vegeta: Un personaje duro que de inmediato cuando conoció a Bulma la odio y sin embargo creo que aunque no se escribió mucho de esta relación fue la que más desarrollo tuvo. No me cae mal ni nada, pero debo confesar que mis partes favoritas son cuando Bulma lo molestaba, pero al final el quiso a su nuera. Y su historia de pirata cuando era joven, jaja, me encanto.**

 **Tarble: La misma historia que el rey Vegeta con respecto a Bulma, también su actitud no quería al típico Tarble amable, el realmente tenía sus momentos de maldad con Bulma e incluso con su padre.**

 **Syder Ghaan: El querido pirata, de mis favoritos, el le daba esa situación graciosa a los capítulos que me encantaba, su actitud, la historia que hay detrás de el me fascina. Su relación con Bulma y todo lo que hizo por ella, también un detonante de toda la historia y es que en verdad me encantaban esos momentos de soy malo, pero no tanto, sus ocurrencias incluso con el rey Vegeta, o su apreciada botella de licor. ¡Si me encanta! Algo extra es que este personaje es utilizado de una historia propia que escribí también hace un tiempo.**

 **PD: Quiero una mascota "Genial" como Suki**

 **Gracias infinitas por acompañarme en esta historia, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Espero que les agradara, aunque sea poquito es para ustedes con mucho cariño. Es todo por el momento, pero no me despido nos leemos pronto. Un muy fuerte abrazo y saludos**

 **MaryGonzalez11**

 **17/02/2018**


End file.
